Chivalry
by Gorsouul
Summary: After a day of classes, Weiss returns to the dorm room for some additional studying. At least that's what she had planned; it turned out differently, like so many other things in her life ever since she became Ruby's girlfriend. Whiterose with emphasis on character development and relationship growth. Fluff and a solid sense of progression guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story. English is not my primary language and candid feedback is appreciated.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Update: A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and suggesting improvements.**

 **Update 2: This chapter was revised on the 25th of December 2016. Key moments were expanded upon to clarify important points, additional dialogue was added to better show the dynamic between Ruby and Weiss, characterization was improved in general, and necessary adjustments were made to enhance the text flow and to better set the scene for the story.**

 **Finally, please be aware that this story was conceived before volume 4 started. It is thus operating on the at the time widely accepted theory that the only relative Weiss has beside her father is Winter. For the same reason, Blake will not have a home or parents who are alive.**

 **With all of this said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

After a tedious day of classes, Weiss and Ruby were on their way back to the team RWBY dorm room to spend the rest of the afternoon studying or relaxing, depending on who you asked. Blake and Yang had excused themselves when they got out of class and would arrive later. Apparently they had something they needed to do, but when Weiss had asked they had declined to reveal it, sending infuriatingly knowing glances between one another. Begrudgingly, she had accepted that she was to be kept in the dark and had continued on to the dorm as usual to occupy herself with reading through her Grimm biology textbook or help Ruby with her studies.

However, as had lately been the case, Weiss' plans would soon have to be put on hold for just a few minutes, though she in all honesty couldn't say she objected or even put up much of a fight about that prospect. It wasn't like she was slacking on her studies, but there would be a little something prior to them A little something that was growing to be an increasingly frequent occurrence.

It could better be described as taking a break, something Ruby had slowly taught her was necessary to do every now and then.

Upon arriving, Ruby held the door open for her, and Weiss shot her girlfriend a thankful smile before stepping into the room. "Thank you, Ruby," she said, managing to keep her voice composed.

Her heartbeat picked up the pace though. They would be alone in the dorm room, and she knew what Ruby wanted. It was the same thing she wanted after an hour of building anticipation between them in class. Nervousness still flared up whenever she thought about it, but thankfully with less force for every week that passed.

The moment the door closed, Ruby pounced on Weiss and gave her a long kiss. Weiss, having predicted her girlfriend's plan, leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders gingerly. She smiled into her girlfriend's lips when she felt Ruby's arms snake around her waist, possessively diminishing the slight space between them.

It was a fun game for them, as both were eagerly invested and could be very stubborn at times. The innocent occasional glances and inconspicuous hand-holding throughout class certainly had done its part too, Weiss idly thought, as she met Ruby's lips and carefully ran her fingers through her hair.

After another few moments, needing air, Weiss pulled away slightly, a blush and a small smile adorning her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt giddy, like she could take on the world. She had discovered during the last month that she liked kisses - a lot.

Probably more than Ruby realized too. Weiss' upbringing caused so many conflicts within her, on top of having had to get used to being close to someone else, and that made it often difficult to display her feelings honestly. That knowledge caused a sense of resignation in her, but she knew she was making progress.

The train of thought took a sudden turn however, delving into less pleasant territory. Her heart sank when she thought about all the restrictions she had imposed on Ruby. Progress was too generous of a word; she had a long way to go.

"Thank you for waiting until we were back here. I feel bad about it," her eyes lowered in guilt, "but I'm not ready to display what we have to everyone just yet." Nervous fidgeting with her sleeves accompanied the admission. She felt shame, like she was not worthy of someone who didn't care what anyone else would think of them.

Yang and Blake were the only ones that knew, and revealing it to those two alone had felt like a huge leap of faith for her. Deep down, she had known they wouldn't judge though, and as it turned out, she had been right. The duo had guessed already that the attraction had been mutual and had been okay with it - genuinely happy for them even. Yang had moreover encouraged Ruby to ask her out. That had certainly taken a ball of worry out of the equation when Ruby, after confessing to Weiss in the garden and them arriving together back in the room, had grabbed her hand and shyly told them they had announcement to make.

Even if it irked Weiss that she wasn't as subtle as she thought, she was grateful to Yang for having understood where she was coming from. The blonde brute had accepted her with a, for once, soft hug. Unsurprisingly, the teasing over how she'd caught her staring at Ruby many a time started a few seconds later, ruining the mood completely.

Ruby smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace. "It's fine, Weiss. Take the time you need."

That was all Weiss needed to hear for her anxiety to lessen and her mood to pick back up again. She was so grateful that Ruby, along with Blake and Yang, accepted that she wanted, no, had to keep it hidden. The thought of publicly showing she had a girlfriend filled her with fear and too many negative thoughts for her liking. There was a tangible sense of envy over those who could proudly proclaim who they were to the world, but she wasn't like them, and this was all she could do for the moment.

Ruby then let go of her and flopped onto Weiss' bed, not even bothering to change out of her uniform.

Weiss sighed in equal parts bliss and exasperation. The cute little redhead could be such a dunce at times, though she supposed it was a part of her charm, as reluctant as she was to admit it. _Ruby certainly looks lovely on my bed - no, let's not go there..._

Fighting down the blush assaulting her anew, she changed her train of thought. "Ruby, your uniform will get wrinkled!"

"Five minutes, Weiss", Ruby stalled. Weiss groaned, but didn't push the subject further; it wasn't the end of the world. Ruby buried herself deeper into her pillow to rub her victory in, though Weiss didn't mind her pillow carrying a hint of Ruby's fragrance of apple-scented shampoo - not at all.

"As long as you iron them later… anyway, I'll get some studying in for the test next Wednesday."

"Nope!" Ruby exclaimed with more joy than Weiss considered to be healthy for such an important matter, even as the younger girl jumped out of the bed.

"No? Ruby…," a scowl graced her face, "we have the entire day free, and I at least intend to do a bit more reading. We can relax later. I know it's Friday, and that there's not too much to prepare for over the next two weeks, b-" A yelp of distress escaped her as Ruby once again showed who the brave one in the relationship was, by pulling Weiss down on the bed with her and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

It tickled and Weiss began to giggle, especially when Ruby started to pepper soft kisses there. She struggled without much conviction for a few seconds before resigning herself to the pleasurable fate and relaxed into the bed. After all, Yang and Blake weren't here, so if Ruby wanted to continue what they had been doing for a few more minutes, she supposed it would be fine.

With her justification firmly in place, and with the pounding of her heart intensifying, she went in for a kiss, tilting her head to just the right angle. Ruby met her at the halfway point, craning her neck while scrambling to elevate herself. The kiss lacked coordination, lips smacking together with more force than either of them had intended, but it was soon forgotten as they began to find a languid rhythm, slowly but surely growing more attuned to what the other wanted.

Weiss felt how Ruby's fingers began to tread through her hair, a sure sign that she was enjoying herself. Coherent thoughts grew more elusive, and she willingly resigned herself to enjoy the moment they shared.

After a good ten minutes of what Weiss could only describe as an overwhelming sense of contentedness and relaxation, combined with the euphoric joy of being so close to her partner in this game of unconditional and pressure-free affection, Ruby's scroll gave a shrill beep, and the magic was broken.

Weiss let out a small sigh of disappointment as Ruby pulled away from her, opting to sit up in the bed. The look on Ruby's face had her puzzled though. She looked pleased, brimming with anticipation and happiness. Weiss had expected a pout from having been interrupted.

"Check the envelope on your desk," Ruby urged, as Weiss untangled herself, sat up and began to fix her slightly disheveled clothes and her very messy hair. Ruby loved playing with it, and while Weiss wouldn't dream of robbing her of that enjoyment, it did mean a minute of maintenance was sometimes needed.

Despite not showing it, the envelope made Weiss a bit nervous. She'd never been one for unknown factors, and Ruby looking like that could only mean something was up. Not that she thought it was anything bad, but the feeling was deeply rooted in her. Surprises in her childhood had more often than not meant she'd been assigned a task, test or something of that sort.

She stood up and walked over to the desk, carefully peering at the white envelope that had ' _Weiss_ ' written on it. Weiss recognized the writing style right away. She had been right; her girlfriend was up to something.

Carefully picking up the envelope, she noticed the light weight of it and the faint scent of roses drifting towards her, instinctively letting out a pleased hum. Mindful of Ruby restlessly watching her every move, she slowly opened it and found a folded letter inside that was hugged by hand-plucked deep red rose petals. After gingerly removing it from the envelope, she unfolded it and read:

" _My fairest lady,_

 _Wouldst thou kindly partake with me in a day of celebration of our new relationship, with a meal in the outdoors to comomorate the passing of a month since the fateful and joyous day we bared our deepest feelings for each other?_

Your red-caped hero,

 _Ruby Rose_ "

Weiss couldn't stop the deep blush that bloomed on her face, feeling very self-conscious over the words in the letter. She was flattered, and in no small part amused at Ruby's questionable attempt at medieval chivalry and flowery phrasing. Then, in an instant, it all connected. The beep of the Scroll, why Yang and Blake were away, and Ruby's plan for the rest of the day.

A warm feeling began to spread in her chest. It seemed that she was being spoiled today. This was a surprise she wouldn't dream of objecting to.

Their second date was apparently about to start in a few moments, already sending her nerves into a state of anxious anticipation.

A date was still a new concept to both her and Ruby alike, the word having a certain set of expectations and promises attached to it neither girl was very familiar with. However, precisely because of how new it was, she could take comfort in that very knowledge. They would figure it out together, putting their own meanings and memories into it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby anxiously hover near the bed as she awaited her reply, so she deemed it best to not keep her girlfriend in suspense for any longer.

When she was about to open her mouth to accept, she caught sight of something in the letter that nearly made her laugh. Weiss smirked, suddenly feeling up for a bit of mischief. "Ruby, this is a wonderful idea...but...", she trailed off slowly as she neatly placed the letter in the top drawer to save it as a memory.

She turned to Ruby, met her eyes and walked over to her, making sure to keep a small smile on her face to not overly worry Ruby, but not saying a word.

Ruby's silver-colored eyes showed apprehension at Weiss' silence, and the heiress felt amused at knowing she could have Ruby at her mercy with just a few small gestures if she so wanted. Still locking gazes and swatting the thought aside, she leaned down slightly towards Ruby and, fast as a viper, flicked her on the forehead.

"Weiss!" Ruby whined in distress, "what was that for?"

Weiss smiled at her. "You dolt, it's spelled c-o-m-m-e-m-o-r-a-t-e. But yes, of course I'll join you. It's a lovely idea."

Ruby pouted and stuck out her tongue in retaliation before throwing herself at Weiss, nearly bringing the both of them down into a mess of flailing limbs on the floor. "Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I've made sure we'll have a lot of fun, even if we're not doing anything fancy!"

"Can you tell me more of what to expect?"

"No, silly, of course I can't. It's a surprise."

Weiss let out a giggle at Ruby's antics, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she let herself be hugged. She still couldn't escape the blush that coloured her face from even such an innocent gesture. Ruby smelled good, she was warm, and having someone else so close to herself didn't feel bad at all.

She was really appreciative of how Ruby had gone out of her way for her like this too, giving her the opportunity to experience something new and to spend some time together, apparently away from Beacon. Studying felt less important by the minute, and Weiss was sure the textbook could wait for a few hours; it wasn't like she was slacking off, and she was already well ahead if the curriculum.

Ruby let go of her, meeting her gaze with eyes that sparkled with happiness. "Princess, go change out of your uniform."

"Princess?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow at Ruby.

"I mean, I am your red-caped hero-knight, right? And it only makes sense that a knight needs a princess." Ruby looked very pleased with herself.

Weiss huffed at the comparison but then let out a chuckle. It was endearing, if a bit silly. Well, she could humor Ruby, so long as she introduced a term of her own. "If I'm a princess, then you're a dolt."

"Deal!" Ruby laughed, not a care in the world as she fetched Weiss' regular combat skirt for her and ushered her into the bathroom.

After changing out of their respective uniforms - an activity that had Weiss daydreaming about Ruby, even if she felt guilty about fantasizing like that- they left the dorm and made for the south-western corner of Beacon, where that part of the Emerald Forest lay peaceful and undisturbed by Grimm.

The mid-afternoon sun shone brightly in the blue sky and enveloped them in its warm rays. A pleasant breeze from the west, carrying with it the faint smells of salt and sea, further added to the perfection of the early autumn day. It reinforced the sense of elation and contentedness already present in Weiss, and she allowed herself to show a broad smile as she relaxed just a bit further. This unexpected break in their daily routine wasn't bad at all. The anticipation over seeing what Ruby had planned steadily increased in her, now that the initial nervousness had abated, making her feel a little giddier than usual as well.

As they were walking across the courtyard, they saw Blake and Yang in the distance. Weiss' smile turned back into a more neutral expression, wary of the kind of teasing Yang would inevitably subject them to. Without a doubt, the sister was filled in on Ruby's plan and hoped to get at least one jab in. Even if Weiss couldn't say she knew Yang too well, that much was certain.

"Hi Ruby, Weissicle!" Yang said with a knowing grin when they got closer. "Hope the two of you have lots of fun on your date... but not _too_ much fun, Weiss!" she added in a much lower voice out of respect for her. The good-natured smile and voice carried a hint of an overprotective edge though, even if her smile or the glint in her eyes didn't betray anything.

Weiss instantly went beet-red at the suggestion. "Y-Y-ou brute, be quiet! We'll do no such things," was all she managed to sputter out. That train of thought was still far too raunchy for her to dare contemplate much upon, curious as she may be.

Ruby's face had in the meantime taken on a deep shade of red. After a few seconds of not knowing what to do, she simply resorted to a low groan, firmly refusing to even look in the direction of Weiss. It was something Weiss was grateful for as she dared not risk their eyes meeting at the moment. They hadn't broached that subject and were still only kissing and hugging each other. Thinking about… more, was definitely too much.

"Yang, is everything arranged?" Ruby asked, a potent glare directed at her older sister once she had finally recovered.

Blake decided to take that moment to intervene on behalf of the beleaguered couple, smacking Yang lightly on the arm. "Yang, you promised. Let them be."

The blonde girl looked miffed, yet embarrassed at the scolding from her friend, but nodded. "Sorry, Rubes, Weissy, it's just too much fun to give up on. And yes, it's all been taken care of. Big sis got your back! Have a lovely date, you two."

With that, the two of them took their leave and made their way in the general direction of the cafeteria. Weiss caught Yang looking back at them, an expression on her face like she contemplated taking another shot at embarrassing them, but Blake grasping her jacket firmly in a threatening manner effectively deterred that.

 _Ugh, she'll be the death of me. I'll have to thank Blake later_ , Weiss thought and sighed. "Come on, Ruby, let's go; your sister won't change anytime soon so we may as well get used to it." Weiss smiled at Ruby in an attempt to dispel the awkward atmosphere, and the younger girl perked up again as they continued walking, looking more comfortable by the second.

"Yang can be a bit a bit too much at times," Ruby apologized and groaned. "But Weiss, you have to remember that she's deep down really happy for us and is just trying to show that in her own way… nothing to do about it, but hopefully she'll calm down over time." She accompanied her words with a helpless shrug.

"I'll keep that in mind," Weiss replied, silently steeling herself for what she had walked into. However, it was a price worth paying without a doubt.

Ruby led her out from the academy grounds and towards the edge of the forest. Once they got out of sight of the academy and any students, she slowed down a bit and walked next to Weiss, surreptitiously slipping her right hand into Weiss'. A blush dusted both of their cheeks as soon as their hands met. Weiss squeezed Ruby's warm and slightly calloused hand, enjoying the freedom of being able to express herself like this, even if she could only do so with nobody around.

She loved these small but heartwarming displays of affection. Sure, it had only been a month, and she wasn't certain how things would change in the future, but she hoped they would never lose this innocent quality to their relationship. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing felt intimate to her - sacred even, and she wanted those acts to keep instilling that sense of wonder and joy in her.

As they walked through the brilliant green woods along a small forest path, they made small talk, only occasionally broken up by Ruby making sure she took the right path. It continued this way for close to fifteen minutes but the undergrowth wasn't troublesome and the path, that looked like a deer trail, was free of obstacles. Weiss wasn't sure what to expect, but for each minute the suspense was building inside her. Ruby had certainly seemed to have gone through a lot of work, even recruiting Blake and Yang, so whatever she had prepared had to be special.

The wind rustled the leaves overhead as they walked, but the forest was otherwise tranquil save for a few birds and critters going about their business. Up ahead, it looked to her like the trees were beginning to thin out. Maybe they were soon there?

"We're almost there," Ruby exclaimed, confirming her guess. "Can you hear that?"

Weiss strained her ears as she continued being led by Ruby. After a few seconds, she picked up the sound of running water, and soon they walked out into a small glade full with wildflowers in a multitude of colors. In front of the treeline in the opposite end of the clearing ran a modest forest stream, just a few feet across. Water flowed merrily over submerged rocks and carved its way through the landscape in a testament to time and the unyielding forces of nature. The sun shined down upon them and the heat picked up in the open space, embracing the couple in its warmth again. The fresh smell of wild grass, green leaves and a multitude of wildflowers permeated the air, with the faint birdsong in the trees adding the final touch to complete the idyllic picture.

Weiss was awestruck. The place had a beauty and serenity to it that no words could ever come close to capturing. She found herself standing still, just taking it all in and wishing for the moment to never end, memorizing it. A stream of emotions rushed through her, fueled by Ruby holding her hand and giving her a warm smile, the girl eagerly anticipating to hear her thoughts.

Ruby had really gone that extra mile for her sake. Like she always did. Constantly looking out for her, being at her side, making her laugh and making her feel more alive, loved and hopeful than in a very long time.

For a moment she thought it was too much for her, that she would spill tears in front of someone else, but she instead settled for a large, genuine smile free from the worry and discipline usually holding her in check. Weiss, in that moment, decided that for one afternoon she would let go of all of that completely and just revel in the moment and not worry about tests, company business or anything else. It was perhaps the best gift she could give to Ruby.

"Ruby, this...this is really wonderful. It's so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

The younger girl let out a wide grin and took Weiss' hands, dragging her into the field and towards a picnic basket on a blanket close to the water's edge, placed beneath a large oak tree standing guard over the stream.

"I like to explore, and one day when I had more excess energy than usual, I went on a run through the forest. I just stumbled across it, and right then and there, I knew that I would take you on a date here… after I gathered up the courage to ask ," she ended on a somewhat sheepish note, looking faintly embarrassed.

Weiss was sure Ruby was reliving the moment she had asked her out. The poor girl had been a stammering mess the second Weiss arrived in the garden late one evening after Yang had told her Ruby had something important to say to her. She smiled, fondly thinking back on it. It really had been a daring leap of faith for Ruby, despite that they had both secretly suspected their shared emotions for a while, since neither girl had really been the essence of subtlety. To think it had all began with a cup of coffee late one night for both of them.

"Fairest lady, please have a seat and enjoy the feast I have prepared in your honor," Ruby said with an exaggerated voice, earning a giggle in turn from Weiss as she did as she was instructed, red tinting her face.

Ruby proceeded to unpack the picnic basket. Plates, a thermos of hot coffee, one bottle of cold milk, sandwiches, a salad with Weiss' favorite vegetables and dressing, homemade cookies and a few fruits filled a good portion of the blanket and made for an appetizing sight. Weiss, not having had lunch yet, certainly wasn't complaining.

"When did you have time for all of this, Ruby? We've had classes since morning, and while I assume Blake and Yang brought the food here, when did you prepare it?"

"Yang helped me with most of this before classes, and she bought the ingredients yesterday in Vale City. We got up extra early this morning," Ruby admitted, a tad embarrassed as she was working, occasionally glancing at Weiss. "I needed her help since I never really learned how to cook...Yang did it when dad couldn't and I never wanted to..." a blush coated her cheeks as she went on, "at least not until I met you. I hope it tastes delicious and that you'll like it. There was a reason I was stubborn about us not using the communal kitchen for pancake breakfast with JNPR today, since the smells would've given it away and ruined the surprise. The cookies are my mom's recipe, and I don't think even you can resist them! They're the bestest cookies in the world!" she finished, shooting Weiss a smile and not shying away from her gaze despite her face having turned fairly crimson during her confession.

"Oh, so that was why we ate breakfast in the cafeteria today. Thank you for going through all this effort for my sake, Ruby. I'm sure it's just a delicious as it looks." Yet again, Weiss felt that deep surge of emotions hit her. Not having had friends growing up, it was a new sensation to have someone willingly do all of this and go through so much trouble for her without expecting anything in return. She felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes as the joy and gratitude threatened to swallow her.

A part of her wondered what Ruby had meant by her dad not being able to cook - having noticed the way Ruby slightly tensed when she spoke of it. Today, however, was not one for bad memories when they were making a happy one, so she banished the thought and went back to admiring the girl in front of her. In time, she was sure Ruby would tell her about it.

As Ruby finished the last preparations, Weiss leaned in, wrapping her arms around her from behind in an attempt to dispel any lingering negative memories in her. "Wei-" was all Ruby managed before Weiss let her lips meet Ruby's, cradling the younger girl close to her and locking their lips. After a few moments, Weiss removed her lips and released her grip slightly to let Ruby settle in more comfortably. Ruby had ended up supported by Weiss' body as she was twisted sideways to meet her gaze, and she proceeded to nuzzle into her makeshift pillow further, head resting on Weiss' collarbone. Their eyes met, and in that moment Weiss felt herself be completely sure about she would say next.

For a moment, her mind told her it was too soon, but her instincts kicked in and she felt confident she would be making the right call. Had it been a normal relationship it would've been another matter, but she spent almost every waking moment together with Ruby as it was. On top of that, Ruby had made it exceeding clear how much she liked her.

"Thank you, Ruby. This is perfect. I love you." Warmth and happiness suffused her entire being as she said it. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she met Ruby's eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened almost comically, and for a moment she appeared to be rendered speechless. Then, a multitude of emotions overcame her features, and her face pulled up into a big smile. "Weiss… I love you too."

It was all the warning Weiss received. In the next moment, Ruby's fierce hug toppled her and they collapsed on the blanket. Weiss only had a second to orient herself before her girlfriend's soft lips met her own. The food was quickly forgotten as they lavished affection upon each other, both girls overjoyed at each others words.

Soon though, a grumble from the heiress' stomach broke the mood and a laughing Ruby helped the embarrassed girl up from their compromising position, and began serving the food.

It was delicious, and Weiss entertained for a moment the thought that the food was spiced with love and affection. While it was silly indeed, it felt and tasted like the best meal she had ever had, far surpassing any luxury meal at Schnee Manor. The company and intentions behind it made all the difference.

She hummed in contentment as she took another bite from a sandwich, or occasionally shared a quick kiss with Ruby. And when Ruby speared a few pieces of the salad and motioned for Weiss to open her mouth, her face a lovely shade of red, Weiss indulged her.

What they were doing was naturally very embarrassing, and Weiss was sure her skin would take on a permanent change of colors after this. The date so far was everything she'd had hoped for though, and then some. It was a new memory the two of them would be able to fondly think back on, their bashfulness only etching it into their hearts all the more vividly.

As the meal went on, the two of them sat close together under the shade of the oak, feeding each other and experiencing the serenity of the moment together. Weiss didn't regret for a moment her earlier decision to let go of everything today. In return for it, she felt closer than she ever had to the girl next to her.

Soon, the meal drew to an end as both she and Ruby felt full. It didn't prevent Ruby from wolfing down a few extra chocolate chip cookies though. They were a lot better than Weiss had anticipated, not being overly fond of cookies or sweets, and she was grateful that Ruby had decided to share the product of her mother's special recipe with her.

It made her wonder what her mother was like. Ruby hadn't spoken of her, and neither had Yang, but maybe she hadn't been paying attention to it? She herself was reluctant to bring up her family for a number of reasons, so it never became a topic of discussion. Weiss just hoped that, if things worked out between them, Ruby's parents would be a lot more accepting of them than her own father would be. Concealing the relationship from him for as long as possible was all she could do since he detested same-sex relationships.

Weiss noticed that Ruby was beginning to look tired, and it was confirmed by a yawn a moment later. She understood Ruby was exhausted from having woken up early in the morning and working hard to prepare everything for the date. It had evidently taken its toll on her, especially since she spent so much effort with training and catching up to her peers in academics.

Progress was being made steadily on the last point, the former not a cause for concern since Ruby was well ahead there. Despite Ruby's desire to catch up and Weiss assisting her often with studying, it didn't happen in a day, and there was some way to go. With some effort though, another two months ought to be enough to bring her up to speed. Ruby's at times childish manners could be deceiving, but Weiss had discovered that she was a lot more intelligent than she gave herself credit for.

"Let's take a nap. You look like you need it," Weiss suggested with a smile as she moved the picnic basket to the side and rolled a spare blanket into a pillow for the two of them.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. The warm weather makes me drowsy." Ruby's face took on a sheepish expression as she laid down. "And maybe I had a few too many cookies."

Weiss let out a laugh that transformed into a yawn. She felt tired too, the food and warm weather combined with hours of classes and her normal level of stress all conspiring to make her drowsy. Laying down and resting for an hour seemed like an increasingly appealing idea with each passing moment.

"Don't worry, I need it too. Ruby, thank you for taking me on this date. It's been wonderful."

Ruby's eyes sparkled with happiness over her words. "I'm glad. You always work so hard, and I wanted to make you forget about all of that and just relax and have fun."

"You succeeded with flying colors." Weiss leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before joining her and enjoying the closeness as they held hands.

They settled in, each finding that perfect spot that would allow for a comfortable rest. After a while, their breathing grew slower and their eyes heavier, and before long the two girls, who for just one afternoon didn't have a care in the world, slipped into the world of dreams together.

* * *

 **I hope this first chapter was enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter two. This time we see Ruby's point of view. I plan to alternate between her and Weiss, with maybe a guest appearance from others. We'll see. Hope you enjoy, and your feedback is appreciated**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Update: Big thanks to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and greatly improving it.**

* * *

Ruby was exasperated and tired. She had discovered a side of Weiss she never would've guessed existed. While it made Weiss adorable beyond words, it also tested Ruby's patience greatly. This was impressive, as patience was a trait she had learned to train over the many study sessions courtesy of Weiss.

Weiss liked to dress Ruby up. Had this been at the dorm it wouldn't have been a major problem, she surmised, while blushing slightly at the implications. Just trying on a few of Weiss' dresses should be no big deal...even if she didn't think they'd fit around the chest area, she guiltily added to herself while simultaneously cheering over the power of milk. Ruby pouted and definitely glared at the mirror within the changing room. The reflection that stared back showed a cute girl currently wearing a black knee-length plaid skirt and a deep maroon wool sweater that, while it looked really good, wasn't the first item Weiss had forced upon her. She had lost count at this point. Worryingly enough, the wall behind her had several items she hadn't had time to go through yet.

 _I do look good in this, and it's comfortable too...besides, Yang told me I should expand my wardrobe a bit and she's right about that. I don't have many clothes to choose from, but...I'm tired, hungry and that bakery down the street has amazing cookies from what I've heard!_

It felt really good to be complemented like this, and knowing that Weiss thought she was pretty had her self-esteem soaring. Despite that, they'd been doing this for far too long now, and she knew she had to find a way out of it without breaking her girlfriend's enthusiasm and risk ruining the day completely, even as her stomach grumbled. The makeup store Weiss had bought everything ranging from conditioners to skin lotion from earlier was a breeze compared to this, and there Weiss had spent considerable time going over the different products.

It had been a week since their date in the forest, and Weiss had taken the opportunity this Friday to treat Ruby to a day out in Vale City since their last class ended around lunch, with the plan being shopping and eating a nice meal later. The meal kept staying out of her reach, however. In hindsight, she maybe should have guessed that Weiss would be much more enthusiastic about shopping than her.

"Ruby, are you done yet?" an all too enthusiastic voice belonging to none other than Weiss asked from outside the secluded changing room, accompanied by a knock on the door. Ruby's heart picked up the pace a bit. She knew what this entailed, and it was arguably the best part of the clothes shopping. Seeing Ruby in new clothes apparently made her irresistible to Weiss.

"Yep, I'm dressed. You can come in," she said, pushing down her otherwise negative thoughts. Weiss stepped inside, and eyed Ruby with something akin to hunger in her eyes, closing the door behind her in the process. Ruby was trapped, and Weiss immediately grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with an unusual eagerness.

With this, Ruby perked up and kissed back. After a few seconds, Weiss pulled away and roamed over Ruby with her eyes, a shiver going down the younger girl's spine. It sent pleasure tingling through her and her mind began to wander places. _I wouldn't mind her helping me chang-_

"Ruby, this looks lovely on you. I think we should get this one too, or what do you say? Is it comfortable? It works well with the tips of your hair and gives you more color than usual, while staying close enough to your favorite color red." Weiss' blue eyes were shining with joy. Despite how cute it made her look, Ruby figured that being honest yet tactful was the best course of action. _Not that I think Yang always follows her own advice when it comes to dating, but what she said about talking to each other made sense._

Ruby was grateful for having Yang to rely on for some much needed advice from time to time. All of this was new to her and she desperately didn't want to mess it up, so she was extra careful. However, she also understood that a relationship required communication and honesty, so she wouldn't do either of them the disservice of keeping silent when something bothered her.

"It's great, Weiss, I really like it... and I hope you don't take what I'll say next the wrong way but... I'm getting tired and hungry and I was kinda hoping we could wrap this up... I'm super grateful for you helping me out - and getting Yang to stop reminding me about my lack of fashion sense - but I think we have more than enough already," she said, the sentence coming out slightly more forceful than she intended due to her fatigue. She didn't handle crowds well, and the busy late afternoon hours on a Friday ensured that the shopping district of Vale was packed full of people. It had left her mentally exhausted.

Weiss blushed at that and looked ashamed. "Sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to make you feel this way, but I just enjoyed this so much I couldn't help myself. You are adorable and I really like seeing you wearing different clothes, but I see what you mean…" she conceded, glancing a bit sheepishly at the generous amounts of clothes waiting to be worn. "Let's call it a day and head on to the restaurant; we need to go soon anyway." She leaned in for a gentle hug and whispered 'sorry, I love you' into Ruby's ear while squeezing her ever so lightly in her grasp.

Guilt ensnared Ruby despite her best efforts, even as Weiss' scent and close contact filled her mind and made it hard to think. Had she really done the right thing? Romantic relationships were a new thing to her, not having found anyone she like-liked at Signal, and she was out of her element now that she hadn't planned the date. The previous week had been a resounding success, it having been the second date for the two of them since they got together. While it had been a wonderful date, it had more importantly taken place far away from the eyes of everyone else. This, being a date in public, was new territory for her, and apprehension and anxiety accompanied it, even if the real test at the restaurant laid ahead of her. Her going against what Weiss had wanted didn't help either. She had to fix it and make sure Weiss was in a good mood before they left the store.

She withdrew from Weiss and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, Weiss. Let's do this again some other time. I know you had lots of fun and so did I until it became a bit too much. I really needed new clothes, and you've picked several good outfits for me. I'm not sure I can afford all of this though..." she said even as she glanced with apprehension over at the ten or so outfits Weiss had already picked together for her.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll pay for them," Weiss said with a small smile as she began to take down the clothes Ruby had not yet tried.

This was another thing that bothered Ruby. While she liked how Weiss was as a person a lot - a whole lot of lots actually - the fact remained that Weiss could, if she wanted it, afford to buy every bakery in Vale without much of a problem. She recognized that her girlfriend liked to spoil her, except when it came to cookies sadly, but she didn't want to feel like she was using Weiss to pay for stuff. She realized she had to speak her mind again and tell her how she felt about it. Ruby just hoped this didn't ruin the date.

"Weiss, you can't do that! It's so much stuff and I would feel bad if you gave me all of that. It makes me super happy that you want to spoil me like this, and I appreciate the thought a lot, but it doesn't feel right to rely on you for a new wardrobe. Besides, you've already given me that bottle of skin lotion, a new hairbrush and the conditioner."

"Ruby, I really don't mind. That conditioner in particular was needed; you need to take care of your hair better. And it's for a good cause after all: spoiling my beautiful girlfriend." Despite her best efforts, Weiss blushed furiously and smiled widely at what she had just said.

Ruby was flattered but didn't budge, even as a happy but exhausted smile spread across her face in turn. She knew Weiss only wanted to make her happy on the date, and it made her feel so special. She just wished she wouldn't go overboard in a bid to prove it to her. She moved closer to her again and took her hands in hers, even if she fumbled a bit trying to find them under the pile of clothes Weiss held.

"And you being so generous is something I love about you, but I would feel bad if you got me all of this. Dad sends me money for clothes and stuff every now and then, so why don't we do it like this? Let's buy five sets, and then we split the cost in half. It's still super nice of you, and I won't feel like I mooch off from you," Ruby bartered. She had realized a while back that this strategy worked well when Weiss and her disagreed about something. Give some, take some, and as long as Weiss felt like she had some say in it, it was surprisingly easy to reason with her. Maybe it was a bit manipulative, but hey, it worked fine so she didn't feel guilty over it.

Weiss pondered the offer for a moment, looking conflicted, before she sighed gently. "I'm sorry. I went overboard again. I'm...new to all of this too, and I want to treat you to the best of my ability but," an embarrassed smile graced her face, "I see what you mean. You want to feel independent, and like you can be an equal part of what we have. I still have a lot to learn here."

Ruby loved many things about Weiss: everything from her physical beauty, her voice when she sang on rare occasions, the kindness and concern she showed to those she truly cared about, but most importantly was the everyday feelings of the two of them being comfortable together and enjoying each other's company. To her, Weiss gave her a sense of confidence and companionship she'd not felt before, and it made her feel warm just thinking about it. At first, it had only been the reassurance one feels from having a competent battle partner who believed in her, but then it grew to the heiress giving her strength as a team leader and friend, only to deepen once Ruby realized she didn't want to be away from Weiss at all. How good she made her feel with so little effort! And now this. She had just seen another reason why she loved Weiss, namely the surprising degree of humility her girlfriend could display.

"Yep, thanks for understanding. I'm not very good at this either, so you're in good company. Come on, let's put back the clothes I won't buy and pay for the rest," she said while shooting Weiss a big smile to reassure the older girl everything was fine. It worked immediately, as Weiss perked up and the apprehension in her eyes disappeared.

Ten minutes later, and after having split the payment like agreed, they began to make their way towards the restaurant that Weiss revealed served regular Valean food. It reassured Ruby a lot, with her knowledge of the other countries dishes being fairly limited. As they walked in the fading sunlight, they made small talk about everything ranging from tests to movies. Ruby found herself wishing she could hold hand with the heiress, or at least touch her, but she understood the need Weiss felt for this to remain private out here in the open. That would come when she was ready, and until then she was content with waiting. Besides, once they were out of sight of prying eyes, she could kiss and hug Weiss all she wanted.

On their way to the restaurant, they walked past the bakery she'd been wanting to visit earlier, and Ruby only had to give Weiss her infamous pleading look and point at the bakery before Weiss gave up, knowing this battle couldn't be won, and made a detour there. A few minutes later, Ruby walked out with a bag full of cookies for later consumption.

Another ten minutes or so of walking led them back near the airship dock, where the restaurant was located. It was a cozy little place with brick walls and a dark interior of primarily wooden panels and red carpets. The waiter, a middle aged bald man with a funny mustache, directed them to the table in the corner to Ruby's delight. It was partially fenced in by a waist-high wooden wall close by in addition to the traditional diner seats, and so offered them a bit of privacy. Even better, the tables in the immediate vicinity were empty. After giving them a set of menus, the waiter excused himself.

"It's nice here, Weiss. It feels almost homely, since it reminds me of this restaurant back in Patch dad usually took Yang and I to a few times a year, when something worth celebrating happened." _Hah! I got it right this time_ , she thought in passing, before continuing, "Like, whenever the school year ended and sometimes on a birthday, or even if we excelled on an important test at Signal."

"Ruby, it's 'Yang and me'. You'll never learn, will you?", Weiss said with a small laugh, before taking a look at the menu and shaking her head slightly. Ruby followed her lead, an indignant pout on her face from her inability to get it right. "I'm glad you like it though. I first considered a Mistralian restaurant but after asking your sister for advice, I went with this one instead," she said, looking pleased. "You're not much for seafood, are you?"

"No, but don't get me wrong. It's okay, but I prefer traditional Valean food like a steak or a stew. The food on Patch has more fish in it than here, since it's an island and fishing is a pretty big business there."

"So what will you have? I've decided on a fish soup with bread on the side. Don't worry about the dessert, I've already taken care of that in advance." she revealed. This piqued Ruby's interest but she didn't inquire further.

After some careful consideration, she eventually settled for a steak with fried potatoes. Weiss called over the waiter, and Ruby took the opportunity to appreciate the place yet again. She had been nervous about going out to dinner with her girlfriend, but this placed calmed her down. Besides, she was here with her girlfriend, and it wouldn't make sense to stress out over getting to spend precious time with her alone.

Speaking about girlfriend, she unconsciously began staring at her and lost herself in her own thoughts. Sometimes she wondered what it was about Weiss that made her feel this way. She'd never felt attracted to anyone else, but then Weiss came along and all of sudden it became difficult to live in the same room, or even sitting next to her in class. She sheepishly thought back to a few times Weiss had caught her staring, or when Ruby had made mistakes in the sparring arena because she was glancing at Weiss to see if her partner looked impressed after she'd executed a particularly difficult fighting pattern. How humiliating that had been! She still reeled internally at how weird she had acted sometimes while desperately trying to remain normal and inconspicuous and - _wait, what was that?_

She blinked. Weiss was waving a hand in front of her face. _I did it again_ , she thought, even as her face reddened at having been caught.

"Ruby, are you there?" Blue eyes were locked on her silver ones.

"Sorry, Weiss, I was kinda lost in admiring you...again", she admitted with a nervous laugh, which in turn sent the heiress into a fierce blush that only made her all the more captivating. There was something about Weiss acting so shy and self-conscious she didn't know what to do that simply never got boring.

"You dolt!" her girlfriend scowled, but it was clear to Ruby she was doing her best to not break out in a wide smile at the honest compliment. "I love you", the heiress added in a soft tone. Ruby mentally patted herself on the back for that smooth maneuver while she affirmed the feelings were reciprocated.

They went back to small talk about school, the team, music and movies while they waited for their meal; however, it was accompanied by smiles, long moments of eye contact and plenty of blushing. The mood felt so right and Ruby knew Weiss was enjoying their moment together as much as she did.

The food eventually arrived and they dug in. As they ate mostly in silence, Ruby being very careful with her table manners to show appreciation for Weiss taking her out, she decided after a while to get some more flirting in. Looking around to confirm the coast was clear, she then proceeded to wiggle out of her boots, giving Weiss the excuse they felt too warm indoors. When her stocking-clad feet were free she carefully positioned herself and prepared to lightly touch Weiss right leg with her left foot. Her heart was pounding and she briefly considered before she made contact if this was clever - but for some unknown reason she wanted to do it - even had for a while now - and she didn't know why that was exactly. It just felt right do so. _I just want to touch her..._

She liked being close to Weiss. They hadn't set any boundaries beyond being very very discrete in public and keeping their relationship a team secret, and although this would be a borderline case of disobeying that, Ruby wanted to push the boundaries just a tiny little bit to help Weiss become more comfortable. At least that was the official reason; the perverted part of her mind certainly played no part in tipping the scales, none at all. At least she wouldn't admit it did to anyone who asked, nor would she admit how intoxicating it was to touch Weiss or just hold her hand.

The two of them had certainly gotten closer together over the past month, with hugs, kisses and cuddles a part of their routine when they were alone in the dorm room. Recently Weiss had tentatively began adding her tongue to the kisses, but exploring each other's bodies any further was still too much for her and they kept their hands away from any inappropriate places. Ruby wasn't by any means impatient, but she admitted to herself that she didn't like showing no intimacy at all outside of the dorm room. With the justification in her mind sufficiently strong, she moved her foot forward and touched Weiss' leg.

The reaction from Weiss was instant. She jumped in her seat and let out a small, adorable squeak of distress before her face lit up like a fire. In the process she dropped the fork on her plate and her hand shot out below the table to grab the offending limb.

"Ruby, what are you doing!" she whispered with a furious scowl on her face. Ruby wasn't deterred though, having gone over this particular scenario many times in her mind. Every eventuality had been accounted for - including this. She merely gave Weiss an innocent look while ignoring the blush blossoming on her own cheeks.

"Weiss, is something wrong? Are you okay?" she asked in a relaxed but smug voice even as she stroked her foot along the side of the heiress leg; seeing her girlfriend embarrassed was very satisfying.

"You dolt! Trying to play innocent are you?" Weiss hissed, looking around worriedly for a moment before she relaxed when she saw that nobody paid them any attention. "Oh, I'll get my revenge on your Ruby Rose...right now." Her eyes got a steely yet mischievous glint in them, and she strengthened her hold on Ruby's foot before she began tickling it.

Ruby quickly realized that she had not accounted for every contingency and silently cursed before she succumbed to the feeling and lost control, trying to instinctively kick her leg free without any luck. Weiss grip was like that of a King Taijitu; resistance was futile.

"Aha-ha-Wei-haha-pleas-haha I give up. Let me go!" Ruby laughed in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you're tricking me?" Weiss asked, with a smug expression on her face; all sense of embarrassment seemed to have flown out the window now that she had turned the tables, her competitive edge making itself known. This sudden turn excited Ruby, as it gave Weiss a certain streak of unpredictability. It was another part of Weiss only she got to see, she thought with a small amount of pride. There was no one else she'd be this comfortable around.

"Yes, yes, I give up. I admit defeat, oh great one! I'll remove my foot from your graceful leg," Ruby said in a theatrical voice, moving to slide her foot away. Only problem was that Weiss didn't let go and kept it right there pinned to her knee.

Weiss blushed furiously. "I-I never s-said I didn't like you touching my leg; I was only surprised by the suddenness."

Ruby just stared at Weiss in disbelief - she had not expected this. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if this particular one had so pretty teeth, Ruby let out a noise that sounded a lot like a happy purr, before planting the foot at the outer side of Weiss' right thigh, gently stroking against it just inside the edge of her skirt.

Both girls blushed, especially so when Weiss tentatively reached out with her hand to caress Ruby's leg. It felt really nice, and this new act of affection continued even as they finished the last of the meal. Weiss continued to throw a few glances around, but it seemed that she felt it was safe enough to continue the flirting. Ruby also though she could discern a certain excitement shining in her girlfriend's eyes, and she mentally filed it away for later study.

When the waiter came to check on them, Ruby was mindful of removing her foot, but Weiss kept it next to her. The man either didn't notice or made no comment of it, and took away their plates before telling them he'd be right back with the dessert along with coffee.

"Weiss, thank you. This has been a wonderful day," Ruby said in a heartfelt tone of voice, even as her girlfriend continued to softly caress her calf.

Weiss smiled and looked infinitely pleased with herself. "I know I could've handled the shopping better, and I'm sorry for that, so I'm glad you consider the date a success." She continued to stroke Ruby's leg as she said this, and the redhead wondered if Weiss was more cunning right now than she let on. "You know, you have really nice legs." Yep, Weiss definitely knew what she was doing.

"Thanks, and don't worry about earlier today. I've had loads of fun," she said with a smile and lovingly stroked along the side of Weiss' thigh again. It felt so good to touch her; she just couldn't get enough of showing Weiss her feelings.

"I think you'll like the next part a lot too", the heiress replied, casting a pleased look over at the waiter who was now approaching with a small cake coated in whipped cream and decorated with rich amounts of strawberries.

Ruby's smile couldn't get any larger, and soon the two of them sat in a comfortable silence and ate the cake, enjoying the last part of a date that neither of them would forget in a long time.

* * *

 **AN: So, that's chapter 2! Kinda cheesy ending there I guess, but I didn't want to drag it out with showing the return trip to Beacon. Got more ideas so hope you look forward to them. It's interesting to write about the same couple again, in that all of sudden I have to make sure they're consistent across the chapters. Will probably have to sit down and list parts of their behaviors so I don't make them behave inconsistently down the line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 3! It's different from the other two chapters in that it tackles some very serious matters for the couple. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Update: Big thanks to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and helping me improve my grammar!**

* * *

"Ruby, I've been thinking and..." Weiss said, before dropping off, shifting nervously next to the girl in her bed. It was early evening, and with Yang and Blake out for a late sparring session, they were guaranteed privacy for the next hour at the very least. The opportunity to cuddle had been taken as soon as they were alone; therefore, they had not even bothered to change out of their school uniforms. Of course, both girls had been thoroughly mortified with Yang's playful advice advocating using protection when she left. They had not reached that stage yet and wouldn't for a while, Weiss figured. Not that she didn't think about it, since it was after all...intriguing, especially after their long make-out session, but she didn't yet feel ready for it. She blushed as she willed her thoughts to more wholesome shores.

"About what, Weiss?"

She took a deep breath as she thought on how she should phrase it. "I think I'm ready to tell JNPR. I'm still not sure about the whole school and displaying it out in the open, but it'd be a start. We've been together for one-and-a-half month and I feel bad for hiding it. There's also the fact that I want be more honest and open with my feelings, and since we spend time with JNPR it would be the right place to start."

Ruby's eyes lit up immediately and Weiss felt her girlfriend's grip tighten around her. Ruby was laying in a sideway position, with her left arm around her stomach as she rested her head on the same pillow.

"It would be nice. For one, they're our friends, right? Then there's also the fact that I… might just get really jealous when Jaune asks you out...or even remotely shows interest in you." Ruby blushed at the admission, and broke their gaze in embarrassment.

Weiss gave a pleased smile at that and caressed Ruby's shoulder. She hadn't failed to notice how Ruby would tense up whenever Arc asked her out, or how she tried to steer away the conversation whenever he would start with his horrible attempts at flirting. The thought that the lovely girl would get jealous when she was approached was very appealing. She sometimes wondered if it was healthy to feel so happy over it, but she could not deny it felt great to have someone in her life that was so protective of her, and even jealously guarded her. Weiss firmly liked to be in control of things in life, but at the same time the thought of being Ruby's sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, and made her heart beat faster in excitement. For every rule there seemed to be an exception, as the saying goes.

"It would solve the problem," Weiss agreed, adding, "Jaune is driving me insane with his antics. I know he's your friend, Ruby, and I'm sure there has to be some good qualities in him, but it's very hard to see them when he's pestering me like a bloodhound." Oum help her, she was just about ready to wring his neck, and since they kept their relationship a secret she had to bite the bullet for the time being. She wiggled closer to Ruby in an attempt to banish the offending thought.

Ruby chuckled nervously at that. "Yeah, it's been getting on my nerves too. He'll be sad about it, but hopefully it can open his eyes to Pyrrha. I feel sorry for her, since she's not exactly subtle either. It took me a while to notice her hints, but ever since we got together it's been getting easier to figure the signs out, and I think I'm more perceptive than before in general."

Weiss giggled at how her girlfriend had changed. Ruby had gone from a complete weapons fanatic with mostly poor self-esteem, to what was arguably still one, but with a pinch of broader interests, more confidence and some more maturity sprinkled into the mix. Being at Beacon, a team leader, and having a girlfriend at that had been great for her. "Yes, you've changed a lot, for the better I might add. Your newfound confidence in particular suits you and," she whispered close to Ruby's ear, "I find it very attractive." Ruby lit up like a fire and Weiss mentally patted herself on the back. She was getting the hang of flirting it seemed, and seeing Ruby flushed was a reward she didn't tire of receiving.

"So what do you now notice that you didn't before?" she continued innocently, making a point of ignoring what she had just done.

"There's Pyrrha...but I've also noticed something about us," Ruby said. This piqued Weiss' curiosity. "Nora has been eying us suspiciously for a few days now...so I think she suspects we're hiding something."

Weiss froze at the mention of her façade possibly not being as robust as she had thought. It did not sit well with her to have people figure things out about her, with the exception of Ruby - she did, after all, appreciate her girlfriend understanding her seemingly without effort. Nervously, she asked, "Nora, of all people? I would've thought Pyrrha would be more likely than anyone else."

Ruby shook her head. "No, she's too caught up with Jaune and her training I think. Nora has her mind on relationships, what with her being together with Ren, but not together-together, even if I think that's totally what she wants. They'd be a cute couple!"

"Well, she's not mentioned it to us, so either it's not what you think or she's being mindful. We'll have to ask her about it." _And fret about it until then_ , she added to herself.

Suddenly, she felt Ruby poke at her nose and exclaim "Boop!", showing off her cute teeth as she smiled in the process. "Don't worry, Weiss, it'll be fine!"

"You dolt, it never ceases to amaze me how you at one moment can be so mature, only to in the next moment do a personality flip." There was no bite to the admonishment though, the insult having turned into a term of endearment a long time ago. She appreciated it too, since she knew Ruby had perceived what she was really thinking, and tried to put her mind at ease.

Ruby pouted playfully at that, and of course she looked so adorable Weiss couldn't help herself, and kissed her tenderly. "You're my dolt though," she added.

Her girlfriend giggled. "True, and you're my princess!" She then got a serious look on her face. "Are you at all worried about what they'll think? I don't think you have to be, since I just know they'll be accepting of us. Besides, same-sex relationships are not that frowned upon these days, and it's more common to see couples out in the open."

That was true, which was something Weiss was immensely grateful for. It had been difficult enough to come to terms with her sexuality when she was younger, and she had hidden it from everyone else as soon as she realized her preferences. Her father had on a few occasions expressed a clear dislike of same-sex love, and not knowing any better, she had felt shame and tried to suppress it. It was only when she got older that she began to think more critically about what she had been taught, and eventually had confided in her personal butler Sebastian; one of the select few back then she trusted. With him reassuring her it was nothing to feel shame over, she had slowly begun to accept her orientation.

"I'm not really too worried about them in particular; it's the coming out in general that's difficult," she gave Ruby a smile, "but it's not as scary anymore, and I'll have you by my side to give me strength and courage." Ruby blushed at that; a lovely sight for her eyes.

"So when do you want to do it?" her girlfriend asked as she played with Weiss' hair, face still flaming red.

Weiss sighed, and took a few moments to think it over. Was she really ready for this? Yes, yes she was. She had gone over this enough times, and it was the next step for the two of them. Skulking in the shadows like some criminal wasn't her thing either. "Tomorrow. Let's tell them after classes are over. We'll invite them here and tell them together." With that, Weiss leaned over until she reached Ruby's lips, and planted another soft kiss there. It was soon followed by another, and then a few more. As Weiss had discovered, kissing Ruby never got boring. The initial excitement had died down a while back, but in its place, a deeper sense of companionship and tender, sweet love had taken root, and she was doing her best to nurture it. It felt liberating to be so happy, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Weiss then caught herself, thinking this would be a good opportunity to voice a concern that had been growing in her for some time. "Ruby?" The younger girl looked puzzled but nodded for her to continue. Weiss' heart beat faster and she steeled herself for the conversation that would follow. Better to get it over with, than to continue to nurse it like an old wound. It was something Ruby taught her back on their shopping trip and date: if she felt she needed to voice a concern, she should speak up and not stay silent.

"I know you've spoken a bit about your family, but do they know about you having a girlfriend? Would they be okay with it?"

Ruby paused at that for a brief moment before a huge smile spread across her face. Instantly, Weiss' worries were mostly alleviated. "Weiss, you don't have anything to worry about. I told dad I had managed to snag myself the best girlfriend ever, and he is very happy for me. I haven't told him who you are yet, but he made me promise him to let him meet you when there's an opportunity for it. And as for uncle Qrow, he just wrote ' _Good job,_ _kiddo_ ', and I know he doesn't care at all, as long as I'm happy - and with you anything else is impossible!" Ruby's silver eyes suddenly shot wide open. "That's okay, right, Weiss? I didn't mean to promise you'd meet him without asking you first, but it just kinda happened when we talked last week."

Weiss suddenly felt nervous, and feared for how she would feel once she'd actually have to meet the man that had raised both Yang and Ruby - two extremely skilled huntresses-in-training. He seemed to be okay with it though, but that thought did not leave her as relieved as she had hoped, the more she thought about it. At the same time she wanted to reassure the younger girl, so she merely shook her head while pushing her worries to the side for the moment. It would be fine; if Ruby said so, she would trust her judgement.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'd love to meet your father. You've told me so many stories about him and he seems like a fantastic dad - unlike mine. I'm sure it won't be too bad, even though meeting the parent of the girl I love is a worrying prospect," Weiss said while squeezing her girlfriend slightly. Nervousness coiled in her at the very thought. This wasn't something her education, or upbringing had prepared her for!

"You have nothing to worry about, Weiss! Dad will love you, I just know it. Mom would've loved you too..." Ruby became quiet after that and looked sad, lost in thoughts. Weiss remembered how Ruby had tensed up on their second date when mentioning her father, and wondered privately if this was related to that somehow. Ruby had never really talked about her mother, so she had assumed the worst and not brought it up. The sorrowful look Ruby gave her now confirmed it, and her heart sank.

"Would have? Do you mean…." she drifted off, not wanting to make the wrong assumption. She touched her forehead to Ruby's in consolation, and to give the younger girl strength to continue. She hated seeing her girlfriend sad.

"She...she died when I was just a few years old. I don't remember her well, but she was the best mom in the world. She was a huntress just like me… and one day… she never came home from a mission. The cloak I have is a gift from her, and that's why it's so important to me."

 _That explains so much_. She looked at Ruby, and saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. Quickly, she leaned in and gently kissed her, stroking her cheek with her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry for the loss. Thanks for telling me, Ruby; it couldn't have been easy." This seemed to have the desired effect, the younger girl's spirits rising again.

"There's more I want to say about her, but let's talk about that another time ….What's your family like and what would they think?" Ruby met her gaze. The worry that shined within them was enhanced by the lingering wetness, and Weiss, as so frequently happened these days, found herself temporarily lost as she admired her girlfriend's eyes. She shook herself out of the spell. The subject didn't make her comfortable, and she knew that this would be just as difficult for her as it had been for Ruby to talk about her mother. In some ways, it was even worse because she had not had any parents at all to go to, no sister she had always been close to, and no childhood that could be compared to Ruby's. Furthermore, her position meant there would be disapproval in the future.

Despite that, she had set her mind to it that she would fight anyone that dared to interfere and try to tear them apart - come hell or high water. Now she just needed to tell Ruby what her family was like without scaring the girl away. It was a subject she had avoided until now. Memories from her childhood, of loneliness and hardships, surfaced before she could stop them.

She sighed and leaned back in the bed, eyes on the bunk bed above, while absently playing with the tips of Ruby's hair. She decided to start off easy. "There's Winter, my older sister. She is someone I look up to. She's almost the opposite of Yang, with her being strict, cold and efficient most of the time. Despite that, there are times in private when she's really warm, and I know she loves me, even if she's not as expressive as Yang is towards you. Just like I did, she struck out on her own path, but she rejected the position as heiress to the SDC and instead turned to the Atlas army; she's now a specialist under General Ironwood. When I take over the company I'll try to bring her on board again. I... think she would be happy for me, even if I don't know what she thinks about same-sex relations." Weiss shook her head, "No, you have nothing to worry about with Winter. She'll be surprised but supportive, but you should probably expect her to take a keen interest in you in order to make sure the girl her little sister is dating is serious about the relationship. I guess in many ways she's the same as Yang."

Ruby smiled at that, the comparison seemingly making her more comfortable. Weiss figured it made it a lot easier to relate to, since she was familiar with how Yang could be so overprotective of her. She smiled at the thought. Winter and Yang were definitely like each other in some ways, despite them at first glance being polar opposites. Winter wouldn't interfere as much as Yang though, and would to a greater extent allow Weiss to stumble and fall.

"So, what about your parents? And...I've been thinking about this for a while but it never felt right to bring it up until now and you kinda explained it, but how come you became the heiress?" Ruby shifted nervously next to her at the very personal questions, only for Weiss to caress her to calm her down. It comforted her in a weird way, knowing that Ruby was also nervous about this subject.

"Father is a very strict individual, and he's stuck in the old ways. He wasn't always like that, but after the White Fang killed my mother when I was four…." Weiss felt Ruby hug her tight and kiss her cheek in comfort. She took a deep breath. It still brought great sadness to her just to think about it. Sadness about what was lost both at the moment her mother died, and from then on onwards. She never knew what it was like to have a dad that showered her with unconditional love, and that was what she grieved the most. She exhaled and switched position so she had her head on Ruby's shoulder, the younger girl now laying on her back. Ruby stayed silent, offering her support just by being there.

"He became distant after that. I know he loved her very much and he never recovered from it. In both Winter and I he saw her, and I'm convinced he grew distant as a way to ward off the pain. It was selfish of him...and yet I can't blame him for it. He's only human too, and as much as he infuriates and frustrates me, I can't bring myself to hate him." It grew more and more difficult to talk about it, but Weiss knew she needed to get this off her chest; she had kept it inside for far too long.

"Weiss, you're shaking. Let's talk about something else if you want to," Ruby suggested. Weiss hadn't noticed herself how much it affected her until her girlfriend pointed it out. Her throat felt tight, and breathing was difficult. Yet, she resolved to push through; Ruby was entitled to the truth.

"No...it's fine. I feel that you deserve to know this, and it explains so much of why I am this way, why I've been so difficult." Weiss looked over at Ruby again and smiled, even though she felt her eyes were moist with unshed tears. She took a deep breath and continued. "He turned to his job as CEO of the SDC, and sunk all his energy into it while distancing himself from us, becoming colder and distant. He also struck increasingly shady deals and took morally questionable decisions in search of greater profits - thereby drawing the ire of the White Fang, and Faunus in general, even more. I grew up with Winter and servants to keep me company, but most of the time during any day was spent studying, and later training once I grew older. Father was very insistent that we excelled in both. It was tough, and lonely thanks to the age gap between us, since Winter had a stricter schedule than I did. Definitely not the life a child should live." Bitterness crept into her voice towards the end. She was angry at him for what he'd made her live through, even if in some twisted way he thought he did the right thing by preparing her for her future role within the company.

She felt the first tear leave her eye, but she continued, "Winter was originally supposed to be the heiress, but she rebelled and went off to a hunter school. Later, she joined the Atlas military. It was lonely after she left, but I can't blame her; she has the right to live her life and make it the best she can. I'm happy for her, since she's found something she enjoys and that gives her a purpose." She became quiet for a few moments, while organizing her thoughts. Tears ran down her face as she thought about her past, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Ruby looked like she wanted to interfere and comfort her, but she was held back by Weiss taking her hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"Growing up, the security situation made it difficult to leave the manor, and I didn't make any friends either. You're my first real friend, Ruby. I've already told you that, but it deserves to be said again, and I'm so grateful I met you." She noticed her voice breaking slightly, but pressed on, "I'm getting sidetracked though….Father continued to groom us both for prominent roles within the SDC while staying far away, and pushing our limits so we could take over the company one day. As I said, Winter rebelled against that and left. She never wanted that responsibility and while it's a heavy burden, I can accept it and will take over when the time comes. Father was furious when I decided to enroll at Beacon, but he couldn't exactly do much. The second I got accepted I became an adult in the eyes of society, and he lost his last hold over me - my age. I wanted to make a name for myself, and not merely follow his plans."

Weiss rose from her position, and took both of Ruby's hands in hers. "Ruby, if this works out between us there will come a day when you'll have to meet my father, but I'll try to stall it for as long as I can. It's probably going to be unpleasant, but his threats will be empty, and we'll ride out the storm. He can't control me, and since I'm the only child now that can be a heiress, I effectively have great leverage over him. He'll disapprove of our relationship, but at the end of the day he's going to accept it, if nothing else than for the sake of the SDC."

Weiss looked at Ruby, and summoned all her love and confidence in her smile in order to reassure the younger girl, who looked taken aback, saddened and worried by what she'd learned about Weiss.

"Weiss…" Ruby murmured before jumping up and embracing Weiss in a bear hug rivaling Yang's. Before Weiss could get a word of protest out, Ruby released her grip slightly and wiped at the tears that had run down her face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm so very sorry. I can't change the past, and I know how difficult it is to deal with losing a parent...but I promise you I'll do my best to make every day from now on better than the one before. I love you, and I want to make every day something you can look forward to."

Warmth and a deep sense of love seemed to spread throughout Weiss's very being, and she pulled her girlfriend into the hug again, while shifting back down on the bed, so Ruby now lay with her head on top of Weiss' collarbone and chest. "Ruby, thank you. It means so much to me to hear you say that, that I don't think words can properly capture it. I promise to do the same for you. I love you so very much, and you already make me the happiest I've ever been. Thanks to you, I look forward to every day." She let her arms lazily run over Ruby's back, and eventually settled on her lower back, before she hummed in contentment. The younger girl seemed equally happy with the position she had found herself in, and had already closed her eyes when Weiss felt her nuzzle closer to her. "Still, you could take your studies just a bit more seriously," she added out of habit, "but that can wait until tomorrow." Ruby only giggled in response. They stayed in that comfortable silence for a while, both girls wishing to enjoy the peace and closeness together.

"Weiss ~," Ruby sang all of sudden, raising her head to look at the heiress. Her eyes peered open to lock onto Weiss' for just a moment. "I like-like you." A goofy smile spread over her face, and Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I like you too, my dolt." They kissed once before Ruby settled down again.

Drowsiness began to overcome Weiss, the emotions having taken their toll, and as they lay there in a comfortable silence she decided to give in to the feeling. "Let's stay like this for a while. It's nice, isn't it?" It felt liberating to not worry about essays and tests for a while. They were both ahead anyway. She could afford to indulge today.

Ruby seemed like she had no plans to move, and merely hummed in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, Weiss' eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep with the girl she loved in her embrace.

* * *

When Blake and Yang returned from their sparring session, the sight they found was absolutely adorable. Weiss and Ruby had fallen asleep in Weiss' bed, with Ruby resting her head in the crook of the heiress' neck.

"Blakey…" Yang said in a hushed voice that made it clear she wanted something, "you're my friend, right?"

Her friend and partner merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, but what's your game?"

A huge smirk broke out on her face, even as she fished up her Scroll. "Friends don't tell on friends," she stated as she began to take pictures of the blissfully unaware couple.

* * *

 **AN: So, I initially started out this chapter with the intention of revealing their relationship to JNPR and turning Jaune's world upside down, but then it took a different and darker turn so I had to end it with the fluff and the BY pair (not shipping them ~ yet!) walking in on them to compensate for it. This was my take on much of Weiss' background. Having read over many fan theories and stories this is what makes sense to me. Just be aware that I'm quite liberal with canon things, since RWBY as a toolbox for storytelling is where the real magic is to me, and if I have to bend the lore to make it fit, so be it. Please let me know your thoughts, and thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4. This takes place the day after the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to 'Guest' for making me write the scene with JNPR instead of skipping it, like I had originally intended. Forgot to mention it in chapter 3, but that chapter took place 2 weeks after chapter two.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for proofreading and suggesting improvements to the chapter.**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. She felt extremely well-rested for once, like on those pleasant spring days where a night of rain had lulled her into a comfortable sleep.  
She sat up, and as she rubbed her eyes she noticed that she wasn't in her normal sleeping wear, but instead had her uniform on. More importantly, she could see her bunk bed instead of the ceiling.

She gasped. The previous day came back to her in a rush, and as she whipped her head to the side she saw a sight that made her heart simultaneously melt and beat all the faster. Weiss was sleeping sideways next to her in her own school uniform. Her ponytail had come undone during the night, and her hair was draped across her back. Weiss' face had a neutral but relaxed expression as she slept peacefully. Her blanket, that Ruby had unknowingly shared with her, was drawn up to her shoulders.

 _Maybe they didn't notice...oh, who am I kidding! They must've put the blanket over us. I'll never hear the end of this from Yang._

Said girl could be seen, and heard, sleeping in the top bunk. Blake was unmoving in her bed, with her back towards them and the blanket drawn up almost over her head. Only a tuft of black hair and her bow were visible.

She looked at the clock, and saw that it was well over two hours until it was time to get up.

 _May as well enjoy the sight while it lasts_. With the justification in place, she laid down again on her side, pulled the cover up to her chin, and proceeded to admire Weiss' face. She noticed a thin line of drool from the heiress' mouth and giggled at the cute sight, even as she wiped it away carefully. She made herself more comfortable, and returned to admire the sleeping beauty she'd managed to catch. Was it creepy that she was staring at her sleeping girlfriend? Probably a bit, but how could she not? It wouldn't be the first time she'd lost herself in admiration of Weiss, and it wouldn't be right to let an opportunity like this slip her past. To think that it had only been two weeks since their date at the restaurant; time sure flew by fast.

However, her thoughts soon drifted back to the conversation from yesterday. It had been a tiring experience for both of them. She hadn't really meant to talk about her mother, but in the moment she had felt compelled to not keep it from Weiss. It felt nice to have gotten it off of her chest, but at the same time she felt bad for how it had made Weiss talk about her family so openly, and how she had broken down in the process.

Truth be told, Ruby was still a bit shocked at how hard her girlfriend's childhood had been. She'd suspected for a long time that Weiss had not experienced much love at home. Weiss' need to excel and her ideas of needing to be perfect, as she'd said in the Emerald Forest, more than proved that to Ruby; however, it was the extent of it that had surprised her. Having your mother ripped away from you at such a young age was not something anyone should have to experience, but to in addition have a cold and distant father, and the constant need to study and train on top of that? And on top-of-the-top of that having to feel shame about liking girls? It was a miracle that Weiss wasn't any more emotionally damaged than she already was.

Weiss moved in her sleep just then, and unconsciously wiggled closer to Ruby to seek warmth. Ruby wrapped her left arm around her, pulling her in closer in an attempt to convey to her girlfriend how much she loved her. She would make sure Weiss would not go a single day without hearing the words "I love you", and so she leaned in close to her ear and whispered just that.

Ruby pondered if something had changed between them because of yesterday. She thought it had, in a good way, but she wasn't sure about how it would manifest. They had certainly gotten closer, and Weiss having shown such vulnerability and entrusted her with something so painful, was a testament to how comfortable she'd gotten around Ruby. How much she trusted her. It made her so proud of both herself and Weiss. They had both come a long way. She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead lovingly, and then nuzzled her nose into her hair.

Ruby almost laughed when she thought back on how nervous she had been early on. The moment she had asked Weiss out was one she would never forget; the anxiety had burned it into her mind forever. Things had sure changed for her compared to the start of the year, and she would never have been able to imagine that she'd end up like this, next to her partner in said partner's bed. The partner that just happened to be the girl she loved. There were many reasons why she fell for Weiss, but in addition to how comfortable she felt around Weiss once she'd gotten to know her, and how right it felt to share the everyday joys and hardships of life with her, there was the fact that Weiss pushed her to do her very best - or rather, Weiss made her want to do her very best. She inspired her to take her studies seriously, to pay heed in class, and she challenged her to grow into the role of a team leader. In short, to help her bloom into the responsible person she wanted to be deep down. At the same time, Ruby coaxed Weiss out of her shell of habits and strict routines, allowing her to see and experience the Weiss that few knew about. The Weiss that laughed at a funny dog video, or that enjoyed sitting on a park bench and eating ice cream on a warm day. _We complement each other nicely, don't we?_

As she softly stroked Weiss' hair, she thought about Mr. Schnee. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried, since he seemed to be unreasonable and bossy. However, she was also angry at him, for what he'd done to Weiss and made her go through. She fully intended to give him an earful about it. Nobody hurt _her_ girlfriend like that and got away with it, and she would make him see reason, come hell or highwater. Weiss should be able to experience what it was like to have a dad just once in her life, and not a father. That word now left a bitter aftertaste in her mind.

She couldn't wait for the day her dad would meet Weiss, and take her under his wings. If Weiss' dad couldn't treat her well no matter what, then Ruby hoped her own dad would show her the same love and care he'd shown both her and Yang. It wouldn't be the same obviously; she wasn't stupid. She just wished that Weiss could have a father-figure in her life that she could always go to no matter what. She also wanted Weiss to meet her mother, and she promised herself to invite her to come with her to the grave when the opportunity for it arose.

 _Well, no use in thinking about it anymore when I can't do anything about it. We'll take that fight then and there_. With that, she closed her eyes and soon dozed off, thanks to the soothing presence of the girl next to her. Even as she slept, her arms remained firmly wrapped around Weiss.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was to the sound of the alarm bell. She immediately jumped out of bed and turned it off, and pulled the curtain aside. Weiss stirred in her sleep, making for a lovely sight. Ruby wished she could spend every night with her girlfriend,but she didn't think Yang would approve of it, or that she'd survive the teasing. Had it been just her and Weiss in the dorm, it would've been a different matter, but she had to show consideration for the others. Weiss would also probably be so mortified she fainted, and she didn't want that to happen to her.

"Ruby, did we...did we share the bed?" Weiss sat upright, her hair a mess and her clothes disheveled. The image presented to her made it very difficult for her to focus on wholesome thoughts, and she gulped as she tried to rein in her increasing heart rate. Then Weiss yawned and stretched cutely. _Oum help me_ , Ruby thought. She wished she could just pounce on the girl then and there, and spend all eternity cuddling.

"Yes, we did…sorry about that, it was just so comfortable, you smell great, you're super soft and you're so beautiful to look at...," she ended somewhat lamely, even as she blushed furiously at having revealed her vice. She just hoped Weiss didn't realize she had been admiring her while she slept.

A dumb smile graced Weiss' face at this. "Yes, it was very nice, and I can say the same about you. I feel well-rested, despite the improvised sleepwear." It looked like she delved headfirst into a daydream after the statement, with her red-tinted cheeks giving away the contents of it. _Too cute...looks like she's not dwelling on what we talked about yesterday. Good!_

Weiss' eyes suddenly shot wide open, and honed in on the bunk bed at the other end of the room.

"Oh no, they saw us didn't they? I don't remember the blanket being wrapped over us!"

Apprehension flashed in her eyes, even as they trained on the top bunk. Ruby followed her gaze with a certain amount of anxiety. She knew Yang well, and while Yang wouldn't be angry, since she'd woken them long ago if she'd been, she realized they had a long day full of teasing ahead of them. A rustle from the bottom bed interrupted her train of thought, before she could fret any further.

Blake sat up in her bed and fought against a yawn. "Morning, you two. Did you sleep well? It looked that way when we got back."

Ruby nodded and squirmed slightly on the spot, the nervousness of facing her teammate and sister taking hold of her. It just felt so embarrassing that they had seen them snuggled up like that!

"However, the real question is what else happened…" Blake continued. Her eyes had a playful gleam to them, and the corners of her lips twitched slightly in barely restrained amusement.

Apparently, Blake was in a peculiar mood today. Of all the times she could've picked it, why did it have to be today?! And why them? Ruby supposed it had been inevitable that Yang would influence Blake sooner or later, as if those novels her teammate read didn't do enough already. Ruby had quietly borrowed them for… research purposes a while ago, the curiosity outweighing the embarrassment and fear of getting caught.

Ruby couldn't help but blush like there was no tomorrow, and a quick look at Weiss revealed her girlfriend in a similar state of embarrassment. To make matters, Yang had roused herself from her sleep and was peering at them with bleary eyes. "Morning… so, you two still virgins?"

It seemed that Weiss' brain stopped working as soon as Yang asked that. Her mouth uselessly opened and closed like that of a goldfish, even as she made an unbecoming sound not unlike that of someone suffocating. Ruby's thoughts involuntarily drifted to the mental image of a stranded fish with long white hair. Now was not the time for spacing out though, so she did the only thing she could do in this situation: Whine until Yang left them alone.

"Yaaaaang! Stop it, we didn't do anything! We just fell asleep. We were tired!"

"Y-Y-es, that's what happened. We didn't do anything to be ashamed of", Weiss added, her face so red it matched Ruby's cloak. The ambiguity in the statement wasn't lost on Yang, and Ruby saw the tell-tale signs of mischief in her eyes.

"And what would that list have on it?" she asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yang, I think we've done enough harm to the two of them already. Any more, and they might die of embarrassment", Blake interjected. Ruby shot her a thankful look.

"Eh, alright. I gotta say that the two of you are awfully cute together, but let's not make a habit of sharing a bed, okay?" Yang bargained, clearly seeking to draw a line before it was too late. All in all, this had gone much better than Ruby had anticipated.

"Agreed", Weiss said. Ruby pouted at that. She would miss the presence of Weiss next to her.

Yang jumped down from the bed and grabbed her school uniform. "It's my turn to have the first shower. I'll be quicker than usual, since it looks like the two of you may need some extra time today."

Ruby looked down at her wrinkled school uniform and sighed. A quick gaze at Weiss showed the heiress furiously trying to smoothen out the creases plaguing her clothes.

"Hold on, Yang," Weiss began even as she attempted to correct her disheveled looks, "now that we are all awake, I want to talk to you about something. It'll be quick." Yang stopped at the bathroom door, nodding for her to go on. Blake sat upright, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"I don't like keeping my relationship with Ruby a secret - she doesn't deserve that. Moreover, I don't want to keep it a secret either." Yang and Blake both looked somewhat surprised by the sudden serious nature of the conversation, but stayed silent to let her continue.

"The problem is that I'm still nervous about coming out to people, but I want to push my limits. I've decided it's time to tell JNPR about Ruby and I. It would be a good start right? I don't want the whole school to know yet, because then it might reach my father, and that's a fight I don't want to have to take at the moment...he's homophobic," Weiss continued, even as she fidgeted with her sleeves. "That will happen too, but I feel that right now it's too much of a step for me, so I'll start small."

"Weiss," Yang said, and smiled softly at her. "We understand, and I'm sorry to hear that your dad feels that way. I suspected something like that was the case ever since you and Ruby came back that evening as a couple. You were a nervous mess and looked like you had done something you shouldn't, as if your insistence to keep it a secret didn't give it away. That's why I didn't get angry at you back then, even if I saw that it wasn't what Ruby wanted. I'm glad you're taking the steps to forge your own path. Your childhood wasn't easy, was it?"

Ruby would never cease to be amazed at how perceptive, and understanding, Yang could be when it mattered. She figured that Weiss had managed to trigger some maternal instinct in her sister, and if Weiss could feel that she had more than one person to go to when she was feeling troubled about something, all the better. She wanted to keep Weiss to herself romantically, but not stifle her. Seeing her girlfriend grow socially by forming real friendships was a joy.

Weiss looked both very touched and saddened "No...it wasn't easy, and the freedom I have here is the best thing that's ever happened to me, after meeting Ruby and being a part of team RWBY, that is".

At that moment, Ruby could have smothered her girlfriend in a hug, had it not been for how much it would've embarrassed her. Weiss wasn't very good at affection when someone else looked on. Even handholding didn't happen too often around Yang and Blake, with sitting close together while studying being the prefered method of showing intimacy.

She was so proud of Weiss for going out of her comfort zone! She felt her face stretch into a wide smile, and Weiss gave her a look that almost seemed to seek approval, which she readily gave.

"JNPR is a good start for you then, and besides, it'll make Jaune stop asking you out… probably," Blake said in an attempt to lighten the mood, that had turned almost bashful at the unexpected praise from Weiss.

"That was a part of the plan. Jaune makes me very irritated, so if he finally gets the hint, it'll be most welcome. Ruby won't have to look like she's contemplating to launch him into the Emerald Forest without a weapon either."

A frown crossed Ruby's face. Had it really been that obvious? She'd never been one for poker faces, so maybe she'd looked just about ready to do that.

"Anything else, or can I take my shower?" Yang asked.

"Just one more thing. Uhm… how did you know I'm a virgin?" Weiss wondered, despite how uncomfortable Ruby could see the question made her. She blushed, but could not help but to feel curious herself.

"Please, there's no way anyone who'd done it would blush as much as you do merely from holding hands. That goes for you too, Rubes!"

The couple shared similar expressions of mortification and outrage, even as Yang fled to the bathroom while laughing like a madwoman.

* * *

"Weiss, are you nervous?" Ruby asked. She was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Weiss on her bed, browsing on her Scroll, while her girlfriend did some studying. Weiss had been abashed most of the day about having fallen asleep with Ruby, and it had only abated in the last few hours. Thankfully, Yang had left them mostly alone about it. Classes were over and they were currently waiting for JNPR to come over.

"Yes," her white-haired princess replied, and gave her a weak smile, "but I intend to go through with it."

"That's the spirit, Weissicle!" Yang encouraged. Weiss shot her a glare, but the blonde girl continued unabated, "It's honestly very brave of you. With what you told me earlier, it's a huge step for you". Her lilac eyes softened. "You'll be fine, and we all support you and are proud of you."

Blake nodded in agreement. "You know both Yang and I couldn't care any less about your sexuality, and while I'm not as familiar with JNPR as Ruby is, I have faith that they won't make a fuss about it."

Ruby could feel Weiss relax slightly next to her. "Thanks guys. I'm lucky to be able to count you as my friends." She smiled. This was the first time Weiss had ever referred to them as friends. Her girlfriend was making progress in more ways than one, it seemed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Yang and Blake either. While the latter merely smiled at Weiss, even if Ruby discerned a worried glint in her eyes, Yang walked over, and before Weiss could react, she scooted her up in a bear hug. "Aww, I knew you liked me!"

"Yang Xiao Long, let me down this instant or else!" Weiss screeched. Ruby tried to not burst out laughing at the scene in front of her. Trust Yang to to take her chances to embarrass Weiss. Her girlfriend squirmed liked a trapped cat, and Yang soon took mercy on her, by letting her down and patting her on her head. "Thanks, Weiss, it means a lot to hear that from you. You've changed a lot since we first met, and in a good way."

Weiss blushed at that, although her face was still set in a scowl of indignation. "It's thanks to you guys. You've taught me humility and patience, mostly because I can't boss you around, but still… Do you really have to lift me up like that?" Yang merely laughed in reply, and dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

Weiss then looked at Ruby. "I know you're not nervous about revealing that you're gay, but how can you possible be so calm? Aren't you at least a little bit worried?"

Ruby just shook her head. "No, I'm not. I mean, I don't understand why someone else have the right to tell anyone who they're allowed to love or not, so if someone is being a jerk about it, we'll just have to send Nora after them!" She hadn't thought too much about it, because what was there to think about? Love is love, as simple as that. She knew people tended to make the simplest things really complex, and it frustrated her, but she'd just have to deal with any potential fallout if it happened.

Weiss laughed softly at that, and Ruby continued, "I don't care at all and if someone has a problem with it, it's their loss."

The others smiled at that, and Yang ruffled her hair affectionately, to Ruby's displeasure. "Sis, I'm so proud of you. If anyone ever has a problem with it, let me know and I'll _convince_ them to see reason. That goes for you too, Weiss. I got your back!" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

They continued to wait in silence after that. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door, and Ruby went and opened it, but not before giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile. Weiss looked tense and nervous, and was fidgeting slightly with her sleeves. Team JNPR stood outside, with Jaune in the lead. "Hi, come on in," she said simply, and walked back to Weiss. She'd only told JNPR that they had something important to tell them, and to meet them in their dorm.

It was apparent to her that they were wondering what this was all about. Jaune's initial look of curiosity was replaced with a more anxious one though, once he saw Weiss, since she directed a glare at him the second he entered the room. Nora had her regular cheerful disposition, and was whistling a merry tune to herself, but her slight bounce gave away her interest in what this was about. Pyrrha and Ren, in contrast, looked calm but she could see curiosity in their eyes.

"So, Ruby, is this a surprise all-you-can-eat pancake buffet for us?" Nora asked in a joking manner, the lack of any food smells giving away the answer.

She laughed at that. "No, Nora, it isn't. But, we should have that on Saturday morning. It's been two weeks since we last made our own breakfast in the communal kitchen. We'll plan it later; there's something important you need to know before that." She gestured for them to take a seat, and looked over to Weiss to gauge how the girl felt. _Jaune being in the room actually made her less nervous. Bet that's her pent up anger distracting her._ She hoped this would go well.

Pyrrha and Nora sat down next to Blake on her bed, while Jaune and Ren elected to stand. Ruby stood next to Weiss near the window, with Yang leaning against the wall close by.

Once they were all settled in, Weiss cleared her throat. "You're probably all wondering what this is about. It was on my request that Ruby asked you here today. I have an announcement to make…"

Ruby could see the hesitation on Weiss' face, and she took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Weiss gave her a thankful smile as she continued. "I'm… I'm…" She suddenly stopped at that, and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Ruby didn't think it would be this difficult for her. She had anticipated that it wouldn't exactly be easy, but she had underestimated how much Weiss would struggle with revealing their relationship to them, their sister team. In hindsight, she supposed it wasn't odd really, with her homophobic father, and having had no friends growing up. _Uh, what can I do? Oh, maybe… ! Time to be the best girlfriend ever!  
_  
She wrapped her arm around her tense girlfriend's waist. The tremble of her frame did not go unnoticed by her. "What Weiss is about to say, is something nobody else should know about. That may change later, but for now it must stay between the eight of us. Do you promise to keep it a secret, and not judge her for what she'll say?"

They all looked very confused, but nodded. She saw Yang nod to her in approval and flash her a grin. It seemed she'd done the right thing too, as Weiss visibly relaxed and the tremblings lessened considerably.

"Y-yes, as I was about to say, it's time to come out about something. I want you especially, Jaune, to listen closely to this." Jaune looked startled at having been addressed directly. Ruby heard Weiss take a deep breath and exhale before she said, "I'm gay."

Nobody in team JNPR moved for a moment, as what she'd said sunk in. Ruby took in their expressions. Ren merely raised an eyebrow and looked as serene as usual, Pyrrha smiled encouragingly at Weiss, and Nora had a huge grin on her face and looked like she couldn't contain herself. Jaune… well, Jaune looked like someone had just robbed him of his possessions, and then tried to sell them back to him for twice the going rate. His expression was one of disbelief.

"I'm also Ruby's girlfriend," she added with an unusually wide smile she failed to contain, a fierce blush decorating her face.

Ruby felt so proud and happy she didn't know what to do. Her face broke into what might've been the widest smile so far in her life.

"I KNEW IT!" Nora shouted excitedly, before anyone else had a chance to react. "It explains so much! Ren, I was right! They're together-together. No wonder they sit so close to each other, and blush so much!"

Ruby could see her girlfriend's eyes widen at that. She had been right in her suspicions. "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Ruby, I have a second sixth sense for these kinds of things. I've been on to you for weeks! I'm very happy for you, and you two look so cute together! Now kiss!"

Both girls blushed at that; however, as she locked eyes with Weiss she saw a steely determination in them. _What, will she…?_

"Ruby," was the only thing the white-haired girl next to her said, before she felt cool lips on her own and her girlfriend's arms encircle her. _Wow_ , was the only thing she managed to think before she lost herself to the feeling of those soft lips, tasting of the strawberry lip balm her girlfriend had taken to use at her request.

They broke apart after a few seconds, both with wide smiles on their faces. Weiss had kept the kiss chaste, but that didn't stop them from turning flaming red in embarrassment. Ruby hadn't been fully prepared for how she'd react at having an audience, and she suddenly felt really shy and self-conscious. This was, after all, the first time anyone had seen her kiss someone.

Weiss gently stroked her cheek before returning to her position next to Ruby, leaning into her slightly this time around, and refusing to look the others in the eyes.

Ruby looked over at Yang. Her sister merely smiled softly, and gave her a thumbs up. The rest of their friends, with the exception of Jaune, looked supportive and happy for them. Nora gave a loud cheer and jokingly asked about future children, to the couple's mortification.

Jaune, however, looked like he had experienced better days, while still blushing at the display of intimacy he'd just seen. He took a step forward.

"Ehm...so...I never had a chance to begin with?" he asked, in a clearly dejected tone of voice.

"No, you never had, and you never will. Boys don't appeal to me at all," Weiss confirmed with brutal honesty. Ruby almost felt sorry for Jaune, _almost_ being the key word. He was a great guy when he didn't act so desperate, so she hoped he'd rebound sooner rather than later. Hopefully, he would learn a thing or two about courting girls in the meantime. Maybe she should ask Yang to have a talk with him? It would only have been a matter of time before he'd tried something terrible like singing and playing the guitar, had it not ended today. She shuddered at the thought.

Pyrrha stepped forward and patted him consolingly on the shoulder. Ruby saw the elation the red-haired warrior tried to suppress at finally maybe having a chance with him.

"Look, Weiss...I'm sorry," Jaune said, catching everyone off guard. He looked nervous.

"Sorry about what?" Weiss asked, while giving him a fierce glare, and unconsciously shifting to a guarded stance - arms crossed under her chest.

"About repeatedly asking you out like I did. It's...been on my mind for a while to apologize, and I'm not really sure why I kept going when I was rejected repeatedly. I should have respected your wishes, instead of bothering you and making a fool out of myself. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, and I'll leave you alone from now on."

Ruby was shocked, and Weiss seemed equally so. Indeed, the entire room was surprised at the apology. Ruby was proud of her friend. There was a reason he was a team leader, even if he could be tactless at times; at the end of the day he would do the right thing.

Weiss sighed and seemed to deflate from her guarded and semi-hostile attitude. Her left arm snaked around Ruby's waist. "Thank you Jaune, that was mature of you. I'd like to one day be able to call you my friend. You're a friend of Ruby, and I trust her judgement, so someday when things have settled down, I would like to get to know the real you."

Jaune looked relieved and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah, we'll do that one day. Congrats to the two of you, you make a good couple."

Ruby couldn't be any happier at how this had turned out. She had badly wanted her girlfriend and her first, and maybe best, friend at Beacon to get along for a while now. _Maybe Weiss can join when Jaune and I play videogames sometime?_

"With that out of the way, let's celebrate!" Nora cheered, crashing the serious mood that had taken hold of the dorm room in the process.

"Celebrate? How?" Weiss asked.

"An impromptu movie night of course!"

With nothing better to do for the evening, and nobody - not even Weiss, being in the mood for studying, it was quickly agreed to be an excellent suggestion. The dorm room wasn't the most ideal place for movie watching, Ruby thought, but after carrying in a sofa from the communal lounge and borrowing a portable projector from a student Jaune knew, they were soon settled.

Of course, having eight people in the room as well as the extra furniture made for a tight fit, which Ruby did not mind at all as she sat leaned against the headboard, with Weiss resting against her own frame, her head on Ruby's collarbone. Ruby had her arm securely wrapped against her girlfriend's stomach, and it allowed her easy access to nuzzle her nose into Weiss' hair - and play with it. She couldn't get enough of running her hands through the soft, silky strands.

Weiss' boldness with her perch had initially surprised her, but Ruby figured that the girl wanted to show her more affection now that they didn't have to be sneaky. The dark room and their position to the side probably helped too, with the others focused on the opening credits.

As for herself, what embarrassment she felt over their position was quickly snuffed out by the fact that she had Weiss in her arms.

"This is nice, right?" she asked.

Weiss turned her head towards her. "Yes, it is. You make an excellent pillow, you know? Maybe I should keep you in my bed from now on?" she whispered, mindful of Yang being in the room. Her eyes twinkled with mischief in the dim light from the projector.

Ruby felt her heart miss a beat at the bold flirting, and felt her face redden. Thankfully, it was quite dark in their corner. _Weiss is getting more daring lately. Well, let's see who's on top of the game here! She's not the only one who can play it!_

"Pft, no, you silly, you'll be my pillow of course", she countered, and instantly wished she had come up with something better. In a stroke of inspiration, or possibly desperation, she leaned forward and gave Weiss a long kiss on the lips. That seemed to disarm any counter her girlfriend had been preparing. She badly wanted to keep kissing the girl in her arms, but the setting wasn't right for it, with their friends here, and so she settled for some encouragement instead. There were a few things she needed to say to Weiss.

"Weiss, you were really brave today. I knew it would go well, and I'm so proud of you for telling the others," she said in a hushed voice, and gently kissed her again.

Weiss leaned back a bit more into Ruby, sighing in contentment. "It went better than expected. In hindsight, I feel silly for worrying so much. Sorry I took so long, I know you didn't like to hide it. Now I feel… liberated and empowered, like nothing can hurt me."

"Don't worry about it, I would never have dreamed of forcing you. You took the time you needed, and that's fine. And whatever happens in the future, I'll be by your side. By the way, thank you for extending the olive branch towards Jaune."

"He's your friend, Ruby, and I don't want to make you feel like you have to always choose between spending time with me or him. I'll give him a chance, but you'll have to promise we'll still have plenty of time to ourselves."

"Thanks, Weiss, it means a lot to me. And yep, our time will still be top priority! That will never change."

Ruby then turned her attention towards the movie. She had until then completely forgotten about it, so caught up had she been with having Weiss in her arms. "Eh, sorry for distracting you. Let's try to focus on the movie a bit now, before we miss too much."

Weiss merely nodded, and turned her head back to enjoy the film. Ruby tightened her grip around the beautiful girl, who was her girlfriend for reasons she still wasn't completely sure of. Today had been a perfect day, and she couldn't be happier for Weiss and herself, or prouder of her for taking this great step.

"I love you, my princess," she whispered, every word said with complete sincerity.

"I love you too, dolt," the affectionate reply came, and Ruby imagined she could see Weiss' ears shifting color slightly.

Yes, today had been absolutely perfect. She had woken up with the girl she loved next to her, her friends had accepted them, and now they sat together in comfortable silence together. Ruby wouldn't have it any other way, and she hoped that every day from now on would be just as great. She vowed to herself to do everything she could to make that a reality.

Then a thought struck her. _How I am I supposed to reach my cookie stash with Weiss here?_ It seemed she had much to learn yet about planning ahead. With a wry smile, she accepted her predicament, and soon lost herself in the movie.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you fine folks enjoyed that. I originally wanted to incorporate the scene where Jaune played guitar and pissed Weiss off, but I couldn't make it work, so I settled for this. I'd like to think that Ruby's possessive behavior influenced him subconsciously to think things through a bit. As for the timeline, we're still at S01 of the show here. The baddies of the show won't make an appearance and ruin what I have going on, so I'll deal with them** _ **permanently**_ **in the next chapter. Maybe Truck-kun will play a part? Bonus points for people that knows what I'm talking about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, here's chapter 5. It takes place a short while after last chapter. Maybe a few days? No more than a week anyway. Btw, do you guys remember when I said that I wanted to keep this lighthearted and fluffy? I do too! :)**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and pointing out several mistakes I made. Go check out his story, Stay Afloat. It's awesome!**

 **Edit: Thanks for the feedback. Chapter updated to fix the problems.**

* * *

The argument between Weiss and Blake felt like it had been going on forever. One casual remark about that Faunus stowaway during the day had started it. Weiss was at this point tired, she had a nasty headache and was absolutely fed up with trying to reason with Blake. Yang laid on Blake's bed and looked like she was ready to pass out, while Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and stared dejectedly down at the floor. Yet she kept going:

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

A part of Weiss - a small part - wondered what the point of this was. Had Blake not come to see reason by now, there was very little chance she'd change her mind. Of course, the greater part of her mind was too upset to consider the rationality of de-escalating the situation. Her voice felt hoarse from the shouting match as well, as the headache kept hammering at her head. She gritted her teeth.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed in rage.

The room fell silent, mood instantly shifting, and Weiss could hear her own heartbeat pick up the pace as the shock of what her teammate had just told her sunk in. Yang and Ruby had frozen on the spot. Blake began to tremble, and her eyes were wide in realization of what she'd let slip. The silence seemed to stretch out forever, but like all thing, it had to come to an end sooner or later.

"You… what?" Weiss whispered. Had she misheard? She really didn't want to believe it. She'd trusted Blake and had thought of her as a friend even. They hadn't talked that much, but from time to time they would collaborate on homework, spar in the training hall, or just spend the time in comfortable silence when their two excitable partners were out on their own business. They weren't exactly good friends, but there had been a comfortable companionship there. Just a few days ago she'd asked Blake for dating advice, having trusted her enough to talk about her relationship with Ruby.

She didn't know what to make of it. What was Blake's reason for being at Beacon then? Her inadvertent admission certainly explained her defense of the Faunus, and the White Fang in particular. 'We' - that was the term Blake had used; her friend belonged to a terrorist organisation.

Memories came back to her in a rush. Hateful protesters that made her feel scared when she toured SDC facilities when she was younger. Riot police that dispersed said protesters with teargas and batons. Shouts and screams as bodyguards scrambled around them when the police broke rank. Gunshots in the air. Another flashback came to her: a dog Faunus holding a knife against her throat when she was eight, before Sebastian saved her. How blood had pooled on the floor and stained her white dress. Her mother's funeral came next, and how she had cried at it; the first and last clear memory of her. Despite how young she'd been, she could still recall every detail so vividly: the lifeless corpse lying in the open coffin, the guests in their shiny black shoes and formal wear, and the sea of tulips surrounding the coffin. She had been told later that her mother loved tulips so very much.

She began to shake from the memories, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. A realization hit her then, as the dots connected. "You're… you're... a Faunus?"

Her words broke the spell that surrounded them.

"I…" was all Blake managed to get out. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and bolted out the door before anyone could make a move. Yang had a blank look on her face, like she couldn't decide what to do, and settled for nothing; she sat frozen still from the sudden development. For a moment everything was silent, as the remaining occupants of the room tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Wait, wait, come back!" Ruby shouted and rushed towards the door, before changing course towards her sister. "Guys, we have to go after her!" Ruby urged, voice full of desperation, as she yanked on Yang in an attempt to get her moving.

"No!" Weiss yelled. Ruby just looked at her with perplexion. It was clear to Weiss that the girl didn't understand what she was saying.

"Wha… what do you mean, Weiss? We have to go find her!"

"Why!? She's a member of the White Fang; she said so herself! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? They want to wipe mankind off the map. Why should we then chase after her? Let her run!"

Why should they look for her? The White Fang were evil and a bunch of murderers. Blake had fooled all of them, and she had only run because the cover had been blown. She could go to hell for all Weiss cared.

"Weiss, you can't be serious! She's not like that! I know my partner, and she's not that kind of person," Yang argued, even as her face showed signs of growing anger and desperation.

Weiss looked over to Ruby, hoping she could talk sense into Yang. Her girlfriend looked like she was straining to stay composed, her eyes shining with worry.

"Yang's right, you know. Can you blame her for runn-" was all Ruby managed to get out before Weiss saw red. Ruby had sided with Blake, the member of a murderous organization, instead of her own girlfriend. Feelings of betrayal, fueling even more anger, welled up in her.

"And what do the two of you even know?!" she screamed. "You've had your peaceful life on Patch; you've lived in seclusion from the dangers of this world. I've had to live my entire life in fear of being killed! People I knew within the company were killed - murdered in cold blood! My mother was killed by a radical Faunus simply for being the wife of my father!"

Yang stood up at that, eyes red with rage. "You can't blame Blake for all of that! And don't talk like you know what our lives been like!" Wrath was now clearly displayed on her face, and she looked like she'd snap at any moment. Weiss didn't care though; how could they not see the situation at hand?

"Weiss, she's your frie-" Ruby tried. Tears glistened in her team leader's eyes, and she saw how Ruby's frame shook slightly from the emotional strain. They wouldn't take her side no matter what. The realization hurt her, and that only made her angrier.

"No, she's not! Go and find her if she's so damn important to you! Just leave me out of it!" Weiss screamed, as she finally had enough and stormed towards the door. On her way out, she managed to catch sight of Ruby finally giving in and crying, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ruby was crying. Her friend had run away in fear, and her girlfriend was angry at her. Her team was in tatters, and the only person still in the room besides herself was Yang. How had things turned out this way? It had all started out with them going to Vale City to greet the new students, but then everything had gone so wrong. How could she have let it go this far? _Why didn't I break up their argument earlier?_ She felt useless as a team leader, for not having stepped in during the day with enough determination to put a decisive stop to their arguing.

She was surprised that Blake was apparently a Faunus, and she was even more shocked that Blake was, or had been, with the White Fang. To say that she was confused was an understatement, and she didn't know what to do. She had this horrible feeling that things never would become quite alright again. Ruby sniffled and buried her face further into Yang's neck when she felt her sister pat her head in comfort.

"Shhh… it'll be alright, Rubes. It'll be fine, just give the two of them some time to both cool off."

"But what if it'll never be fine?" she wailed. "Weiss is mad at me and you, she's mad at Blake, Blake is mad at Weiss, I'm crying and everything is a horrible mess." Yang stayed silent and tightened the hug around her. Eventually, Ruby stopped crying and began thinking about what she could do to salvage the situation.

"Will things be okay, Yang?" Her voice sounded so small, and she felt pathetic for it. She was supposed to be a team leader, and now her older sister was comforting her after the team had imploded. Maybe she wasn't as cut out for this as she thought.

Yang moved away until she could look Ruby in the eyes. Unlike earlier, her eyes were no longer red; calm lavender had taken its place. "It'll be fine. We'll figure it out together."

"Do you think Blake spoke the truth? Why would she otherwise say that? And what do I do about Weiss?"

Yang looked conflicted and sat silent for a moment. Eventually, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Ruby, I know the situation seems awful right now, but we have to go and fix this somehow. I'm angry and disappointed at Weiss for what she said, and I'm worried about Blake, but all that can be fixed later. We need to find them first, so we can all sit down, have a talk, and try and sort it out. At the end of the day, I trust Blake with my life, and she deserves to be heard out."

"You're right". Ruby wiped the last tears from her eyes and took a shaky breath. The newfound determination she felt only grew. "I'm the team leader, and I have to get the team back together. Can you go look for Blake around the school? I'll find Weiss. Message me as soon as you find Blake, and we'll take it from there." Yang patted her on the shoulder, and it gave her a small bit of hope that things would turn out fine. _I'll make everyone happy again, or I'll stop eating cookies!_ With the solemn oath sworn to herself, she set out.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew what she wanted, or rather, what she needed - to be alone. In the end, she wound up in an empty meeting room on the second floor of the main building. She had kept her head down and not bothered to greet anyone she met on the way there. Her anger had subsided by now though, with confusion and exhaustion taking its place as the adrenaline tapered off. She settled for leaning against the back wall, while she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out what had just happened.

 _Blake is a member of the White Fang, and a Faunus at that. What does that mean? What'll happen to our team?_

She remembered the fear and regret she had seen in Blake's eyes, and how she had run away, as if she was afraid of their reaction. Doubt began to gnaw on her, as the recollection of each moment played over and over again in her mind. Was Blake really with the White Fang? She had said so, but why was she at Beacon then? Why hadn't she hurt her in all that time? A White Fang operative living in the same dorm room as one of their greatest targets would've had plenty of opportunities to harm her or outright kill her; however, Weiss had slept peacefully each night. Furthermore, the sparing they'd done was brutal, and had Blake wanted, she could've ended her life and made a run for it - nobody would've reacted until it was too late. It was difficult to swallow her pride, but as she thought about it more and more she began to ask herself if she had really done the right thing.

Shouldn't Blake have a chance to explain herself at the very least? And… wasn't she partially responsible for the situation getting so out of hand to begin with?

Her thoughts then went to Yang. She'd looked like she was about ready to dig her own grave out of boredom and frustration. She'd tried to intervene at one point, and make her and Blake see reason. Having failed at that, she had tried to switch topic with her jokes. Suffice to say it hadn't worked. And Ruby… her girlfriend had tried even harder to make her and Blake stop arguing, before she too gave up. She had looked so dispirited back in the dorm room. That wasn't the worst though. The worst part was that she had made Ruby cry, thanks to being so cruel to her and Yang, by saying things she hadn't really meant to either of them.

The full realization of what she'd done hit her, and she felt an overpowering mix of shame, regret, fear, and sadness grip her. What would happen now? She was the reason her team was fractured, she was the reason Blake ran like that, and she was the reason her girlfriend was crying. Her stomach churned from stress and anxiety.

Weiss sagged down to the floor in the very back of the classroom and placed her hands over her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face, and sobs wracked through her body.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Ruby scoured the academy for Weiss. She checked the garden, the kitchen, any of the paths between the buildings, the secluded corner where they had made out recently, but nowhere was she to be found. She tried calling too, but Weiss didn't pick up her Scroll and ignored the texts. It made Ruby's stomach churn in nervousness. She'd never had a fight with Weiss before, and now she would have to have one.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed in how Weiss had acted during the entire day, ignoring both hers and Yang's pleads to drop the subject. Weiss' attitude in the room had been shocking too. Ruby felt weary from the day's events and found herself wishing she'd wake up from the nightmare at any moment.

But there was more to it than that. She had never seen this side of Weiss before, not even during the first day when Weiss gave her an earful after the explosion. Weiss had seemed so… hateful. It made Ruby very uncomfortable, and anxious about the best course of action from now on. She had known that Weiss' relationship with Faunus in general couldn't have been the best, considering who she was, but it had never surfaced during a conversation. It would be something they had to talk about later. Perhaps she should've expected that this would be a sore point for her girlfriend at some point in time, but how could she possible have predicted and planned for Blake actually being a Faunus? Weiss didn't lose her composure like that; at least not in front of strangers - which she supposed was why it had escalated in the first place; there had been no strangers to be mindful of. She sighed and continued her search.

As for Blake, that was something she didn't want to think about at the moment. There were so many questions, but no answers would be forthcoming unless Yang could find her. She didn't care at all that Blake was a Faunus, and she could even understand why she had hidden her traits after having seen how Cardin had treated Velvet Scarlatina. The White Fang part was slightly more worrying, but there had to be a good reason for it, and she wasn't about to judge Blake for it just yet.

After taking her search to the main building and looking around in the lecture halls, she found herself on the second floor. By now she was winded, and worried. At that moment she heard a small sob coming from the classroom to her left. She slowed down and cautiously crept up next to the door. Straining to hear who it was, she managed to pick up Weiss' muffled voice, even if she could not make out the contents. Relief flooded her very being, and before she did anything else she sent Yang a quick text to let her know she'd found her. She put her Scroll back, and took a deep breath to prepare herself. _Okay Ruby Rose, time to a team leader and bring everyone back together!_

Her knuckles knocked on the door. The sound inside was instantly silenced.

"Weiss, it's Ruby. Can I come in?"

It was silent for a long while, and Ruby considered asking again. However, just as she was about to open her mouth she heard Weiss, in a voice very different from her normal one, say "C-Come in, R-Ruby".

She had expected a lot of things when she finally found Weiss, but seeing her girlfriend in her current state was not one of them. Weiss sat curled up in a corner with her hands hugging her knees in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and streaked with tears, and she looked ashamed and remorseful. Ruby closed the door softly behind her, unsure of how to proceed. The problem solved itself, however, as Weiss began to speak.

"Ruby, I..I'm so sorry!" The last part came out as more of a wail than anything else. Weiss buried her head in her knees and began to cry again.

The speech Ruby had prepared on her way, full of reason and a side dish of scolding for the hurtful things Weiss had said, was instantly forgotten. She rushed to her girlfriend's side and enveloped her in a hug. Whatever they needed to talk about could wait for a little while longer.

"Weiss, it'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll fix this together."

"I'm so sorry, Ruby! Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry…" Weiss began to cry even harder as she pleaded for Ruby to not break up with her. The comforting gesture from Ruby seemed to have had the opposite effect than intended, and her voice came out as a mix of sobs, quick breaths and whispered repentance.

Ruby was shocked at first. _Do Weiss really think I'll break up our relationship over this?_ Trying to see it from Weiss' angle though, made her think it wasn't unreasonable to make that mental jump, at least if she was as miserable as she was right now. Her girlfriend was still sitting on the floor in front of her, repeating how sorry she was and how she wished she could take it back while begging for Ruby to not leave her.

"You silly girl, I won't leave you. I promise, and I can pinky swear even! I love you too much to let go of you. What you said to us hurt a lot, even more than I feel like admitting, but we can move past that."

The sobbing lessened and Weiss grew quiet in her arms. Soon, Weiss raised her head and looked Ruby in the eyes. "Y… you won't leave me?" Disbelief shone in her eyes. She looked worn out: her nose was running, and her eyes and cheeks glistened with tears. Her face was flaming red from the exertion, and in short, Ruby thought Weiss looked like a mess.

"No, I won't. Shhh...it'll be fine. Just take a few moments to calm down, okay?" She tightened her grip, and nuzzled her nose into the soft mass of white hair. _My silly little princess...it's going to take much more than one argument for that to happen._

"I-I'll have to apologize to Yang as soon as I see her… do you think she'll forgive me?"

Ruby moved back a bit, and kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, don't worry. She won't stay mad at you for long."

It tore at her heart to see Weiss like this, but she was also relieved. Her girlfriend was regretting what she'd done, and it would make the next part a lot easier compared to trying to reason with an angry Weiss, like she had expected.

"Weiss, it's a good thing that you're feeling sorry for what you said. I understand that what Blake revealed took you by surprise and even frightened you, but I need to ask you something: Do you really think that Blake would hurt you?"

Weiss averted her eyes for a moment before she met Ruby's again. "No… no, I don't. She would've had so many opportunities for it. We've studied, sparred, talked… and she's never given me reason to think she'd wish to hurt me."

"Then, do you think that Blake is an enemy?" Her eyes stayed locked with Weiss.

Her girlfriend took a long breath and seemed to deflate even more, although Ruby had thought it before to be impossible. "No, I don't. I really don't do that."

Ruby sensed that this was the moment of truth. Everything hinged on the next reply she got. "Then, will you help us look for our missing friend?" She held her breath as she waited for the answer. Weiss' eyes seemed to grow distant as she processed the request, before shifting back.

Weiss looked at her, and for the first time in hours, smiled. "Yes, I will. Let's go."

 _Mission accomplished! Well, a part of it at least…_

* * *

They spent a few minutes to help her clean up; the handkerchief she had insisted Ruby should always carry around finally found a use. Yang had texted Ruby back and reported that she hadn't been able to find Blake, and that she'd head back to the dorm so they could discuss what to do next.

It was dark outside and the bright moon shone into the empty hallways they walked through. It was peaceful, and Weiss felt like a great burden had been lifted from her. She wasn't out of the woods yet; she knew that very well. However, Ruby's forgiveness had done wonders for her mental well-being, and now she could finally look at things with a mind not clouded by anger and fear.

Weiss held onto Ruby's hand as they walked, seeking comfort from the closeness. At the moment she didn't care if anyone saw them - all that mattered was that Ruby held her hand and that she hadn't broken up with her. She caressed her hand with her thumb, tightening her grip slightly in the process.

Once they arrived back at the dorm door, her nervousness picked up. The impending confrontation couldn't be contained even by her girlfriend's hand. "Ruby?"

The younger girl stopped. "What is it?"

Weiss gulped. "Are you sure she'll forgive me?"

Ruby just nodded and smiled at her, before squeezing her hand slightly to calm her. Weiss prayed she would be right. Ruby opened the door, and they stepped in.

Yang lay on Blake's bed. As soon as she walked in, she saw how her friend glared at her. Yang was upset, and the uneasiness in her stomach intensified. Weiss heard the door close behind her, indicating that there would be no escape from this.

"So, are you gonna tell us more about the things we don't know about life? Or go on another rant about why Faunus are scum?" That was the first thing she heard from Yang.

"Yang, stop - Weiss is sorry for what she said. Give her a chance to explain, please, sis!"

Weiss flinched at the remark from Yang, and felt like she wanted to sink through the floor. Maybe disappearing into a dark corner and hide away for all eternity would be nice. She had to face the music though, and so she took a deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles just a bit. As much as she sometimes hated her surname, she had been raised to not run away; to stand her ground. While she had failed miserable earlier today, she would be stronger this time around. She was glad she had learnt a degree of humility by now, thanks to her friends. It would come to good use in the next few seconds.

"No, I'm not...Yang… I know you have no reason to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm so very sorry for what I said. I was angry, shocked and I lashed out. It's no excuse, but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for ruining everyone's day like I did too, even as far back as the docks. I should've kept my mouth shut since I knew Blake felt strongly about that subject." Out of the corner of the eye, she saw how Ruby gave her a small, encouraging smile.

Yang looked like she wanted to say something else, but then the scowl left her features, and she sighed. "I understand, I think. Thanks for being honest with me. Look… I'm sorry about your mom, and both Rubes and I have dealt with that pain too. I shouldn't be angry at you for lashing out, since you had good reason too."

Weiss smiled weakly at that. "I guess we're both sorry then."

Yang sagged down on the bed, looking exhausted from the day's events. "What about the Faunus? Do you really believe those things?" she asked, before elaborating, "Both Ruby and I had Faunus friends back in Patch, and… it just isn't fair to them, you know. They're good people who wouldn't hurt anyone."

Guilt ensnared her when she thought back to all of her less than kind preconceived notions. She should've known better, considering who she was. Instinctively, she shrank back a bit in an attempt to shield herself. Ruby noticed her tenseness apparently, as she felt her arm wrap around her waist.

"No… I know it's not right. It's a… deeply rooted habit in me because of several incidents during my childhood, but I want to change. It's not fair to anyone if I judge them before I know them, especially since I know what it's like to be on the receiving end myself, by being a Schnee."

Weiss continued, "I lost my cool when Blake began to argue against me and I should've stopped it long before it got to that point. Ideally, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place"

"That only leaves Blake then," Yang mused. "I have a hard time believing it, but I heard what she said too. It's just really hard to think of Blake and then think of her as being a part of the White Fang."

Ruby nodded. "Yes, but we have to keep in mind that she did say earlier today that they were misguided, so it seems that she doesn't agree with them."

That was a point Weiss hadn't considered until now. "That is a good point Ruby. I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow for how I acted; by the end of the day, she's my friend and I trust her and want to hear her out. I just hope she comes back soon so we can move past this… and that she'll forgive me."

Yang yawned and stretched her sore muscles from the early morning training she'd done. "Look, I'm not happy with what happened today either, but that's now in the past. The important thing is that now we're only short my partner, and then the team is back together. "

"Curfew will set in soon, and there's not a lot we can do in the dark, since none of us have night vision, so let's call it a day," Ruby said. "Hopefully, Blake will be back tomorrow and then there will be team activities, cookie baking and movie watching, so we can put this behind us!" Ruby smiled at the thought and looked eager to fix this.

Weiss hoped their friend would be back tomorrow. She had a lot to make up for, independent of whether or not Blake had some skeletons in the closet.

* * *

They had finally found Blake. She hadn't been in the dorm room when they woke up, and so they had spent the day looking for her in Vale City. They had almost given up, but once they heard the explosions from the docks, they decided to investigate. Good thing they did, since Blake and the monkey Faunus had been fighting Torchwick and the White Fang. With them to hold off the White Fang personnel and Roman, Penny had been free to focus on the Bullheads and rendered Torchwick's escape impossible. In the end, he had surrendered to the police officers as her team held him down at gunpoint.

That was a while ago, and after having given their testimonies to the VCPD, they finally had some free time. Ruby was glad the ordeal was over. It felt weird to having fought criminals, even if those guys had intended to seriously harm her and her friends. She had made sure her team held back, but many of the White Fang members had suffered bruises and fractures from the fighting. She supposed that her weapon and fighting style wasn't the best for holding back, but she felt… odd, like the world was slightly unreal and - _What was that?_

"Wait, what did you say, sis?" She was slightly startled from having been interrupted in her musings, jumping a bit at the spot. _Calm down you dummy, the fighting's over_.

Yang and Weiss was next to her, as they waited for Blake to finish her conversation with Sun - or so Ruby thought his name was. "Haha, stop spacing out sis. I said: 'this cleared a few things up, didn't it?'" Yang repeated.

"It would seem so," Weiss interjected. "Blake is definitely not a part of the White Fang anymore, even if she used to be a member."

"Speaking about Blake, here she comes. Weiss, you know what to do," was all Yang said as she placed her hand on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture. Ruby was glad Yang and Weiss had mended their relationship, and she hoped it'd make it stronger - and that it'd be true for the whole team.

"Hey...we need to talk…" Blake looked nervous as she spoke, but before she could do anything else, Ruby threw herself at the girl, forcing Blake to catch her in an awkward hug. Even if it had only been a day she'd been away, it had felt like so much longer, and Ruby could just not contain her joy. She'd missed her book-loving friend. "You're back! We were so worried about you. Don't just leave again, please!?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for running. I panicked and, well, I felt like I couldn't face you anymore." Blake hung her head in shame, even though Ruby patted her on the back in consolation. It felt good to have her back with them, and she felt the stress of the last day begin to leave her as optimism about the next few minutes took root. She released her grip of Blake and stepped back next to Weiss. Yang went forward and brought her partner into an even more powerful hug, squeezing Blake tightly.

"Don't worry Blakey. You're here, we're here, and we beat the bad guys! Let's go back home together, and I'll make you a tuna sandwich."

Blake laughed at that; she looked genuinely happy at seeing them again. Ruby smiled to herself, and looked over at Weiss. Her girlfriend smiled too, but she could see the signs of anxiety she was hiding. The slight shuffling on the spot, how her fingers couldn't keep entirely still, and the smallest crease on her forehead gave it away. She gripped Weiss' left hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze before releasing her.

"That sounds nice, Yang… and I have to tell you about who I am too, but I would prefer to do that in a more private setting, so let's do that back at Beacon. There's one thing I have to say now though," Blake's expression formed into one full of determination, as she visibly took a deep breath and looked Weiss in the eyes, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with -"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted. Ruby blinked in confusion, but her girlfriend immediately continued, "there are a few things I have to say to you before you do that. May I?"

Blake nodded at her, though she looked anxious.

"I'm sorry too, Blake. I shouldn't have said the things I did about Faunus; it's not right for me to so sweepingly judge people without knowing them," a small smile showed on her face, "even if I've not made up my mind about that stowaway friend of yours," Blake chuckled in response to that.

Ruby heard Weiss take a breath as she continued, "and I don't care that you were in the White Fang. You're my friend, and I trust you with my life. I want you to know that, and I hope that you can come to forgive me in time. Again, I'm so very sorry for how I've acted, and how uncomfortable I must've made you."

Blake stepped forward, and in an uncharacteristic gesture, pulled the white-haired girl into a hug. She looked visibly moved, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Ruby saw how Weiss momentarily tensed up at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed and returned it.

Ruby was so proud of her girlfriend for what she'd just done. "Yay, Team RWBY is back together!" she cheered, and brought all of them in for a group hug, making sure to nuzzle Weiss' left cheek in the process to show her some affection. Things had gone way beyond her expectations, and she couldn't be happier that the ordeal was over. Then, a thought struck her.

"Wait, where's Penny?"

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Never liked how that episode played out really, so I wanted to do my own take on it. Didn't want to write any action scenes, because let's face it: You've likely already read several takes on that fight, so there was no need for me to have you do it again. Now that Torchwick is behind bars, the baddies will be in a slightly more difficult situation. It's such a shame that this is just the first part of their many trials. Unfortunately, I couldn't make a hit-and-run against 5+ people work :( ...ahem, please review! Feedback is very appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 6. This takes place three days after Weiss and Blake had their argument. It's thus Monday, as that happened on a Friday.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for not only pointing out problems with the chapter and fixing the grammar (Dude, I swear I'm trying my best!), but for convincing me that this chapter should exist in the first place. More on that later.**

 **Finally, shout out to LawsonHawk for giving me an idea I could use here!  
**

* * *

Weiss woke up from the alarm blaring. Above her, she heard Ruby groan in annoyance and similar sounds came from the other side of the room. She turned off the alarm and sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawned.

Both Yang and Blake were also waking up, with Yang jumping down on the floor and stumbling about. The bed above her, on the contrary, didn't move and Ruby didn't make any other sounds.

"Good morning, Yang, Blake."

"Yang, maybe you shouldn't get out of your bed before you can stand properly," Blake observed, amusement evident in her voice. "Morning, Weiss." As Weiss met her gaze though, she seemed to shrink away and broke eye contact quickly. _Oh, she's still acting weird..._

"Morning. It's fine," Yang said and yawned "I'll wake up after a shower anyw- huh, isn't Rubes up?"

Weiss shook her head, filing Blake's attitude away for the moment. "No, still sleeping it seems." Ruby was usually the first one to wake up, so this was rather odd. Then again, a lot had happened during the last few days.

"Can you wake her up? Bet she's exhausted after how excited she was with everything that went on yesterday," Yang said before snorting in amusement. "Having her girlfriend wake her up will probably make her day."

Weiss blushed slightly at that. "She was quite enthusiastic, yes. I'll wake her," she replied and tried to ignore the tinge she felt on her cheeks. Weiss found herself smiling at the thought of how thrilled Ruby had been in the aftermath of the fight when she'd have had time to process what they had accomplished. Her partner had always wanted to be a hero and protect people, something she had certainly helped accomplish when they took down Torchwick.

It had been two days since Roman had been apprehended, and while yesterday had been a Sunday, today meant classes were the order of the day. Their meeting and individual interviews with Ozpin yesterday had been tiring as he requested of them to reiterate every single detail, all of which they'd already gone over with the police. Lying to the headmaster hadn't been something she preferred to do, but she had kept Blake's identity a secret. To make matters worse, they had to go to the VCPD for more statements later the same day. All of which had taken a lot of time, and as a result there had been no time for Ruby's planned activities. She ruefully admitted to herself that a few positive things had come out of the unfortunate argument between her and Blake, even if that day had been mostly a disaster. She also hadn't had any time or motivation to study or do homework since Friday. The icing on the cake was that the guilt she had felt intermittently since then flared up again, but she repressed it.

Still in her light-blue nightgown, she climbed up to the top bunk and was met with a very cute sight. Ruby was sleeping in her usual pajama pants and tank top, and she was splayed out with her hands above her head and legs stretched out as far as she could. She had managed to kick off her blanket entirely and the girl now snored softly as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She drooled too, and Weiss giggled softly at sight. Ruby had certainly mastered the ability to look naturally adorable.

"Enjoying the view?" Yang's quiet but playful voice came from below and behind, too close for comfort. She jumped and let out a small squeak in surprise, thereby swaying the bed slightly. The commotion made Ruby mumble something unintelligible and shifted so she was laying on her right side instead, settling in with a cute little noise of contentment.

Weiss felt her entire face glow with warmth at having been caught red-handed admiring Ruby, by her sister no less. It was one thing that Yang knew it happened, but to hear her say it out loud was mortifying.

Yang merely patted her on the back and smiled at her, before moving her eyes over to the sleeping form of her sister, who had now began to snore cutely. "Wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Weissy. Rubes is my sis, so of course she's hot. Just you wait a few years more until she's in her twenties; you won't be able to take your eyes off of her - or your hands."

She didn't know what say at that assessment and tried to stammer out a refutal and to not think about how impossibly attractive Ruby would be as a young woman, but failed miserably on all accounts, and all that manifested was a garbled string of noises. For not the first time in her life, she cursed her pale complexion.

"Yang, be nice. It looks like you broke her," Blake admonished, coming to her rescue. Weiss, her face as red as Ruby's cloak, shot her teammate a thankful smile. Blake returned it briefly before breaking eye contact yet again and tensing slightly. She looked skittish, which had been unusual before yesterday, and Weiss followed her with her gaze as she retreated to the bathroom. She sighed. Blake still looked at her with apprehension and kept her distance.

"Yang? Did you…" she whispered, now mindful of Blake's heritage, and motioned towards the closed bathroom door. The faucet could be heard turning on from the other side of it.

"Yeah, I did," Yang craned her head back to her. "She's been strange since sometime yesterday, now that I think about it."

"Indeed."

She hadn't brought it up with anyone until now, and she was relieved that someone else had noticed. Yesterday had been busy enough without it, and she had quite frankly been too exhausted and so had deferred it for later; furthermore, she had hoped things would solve themselves, which had obviously not happened.

Ruby wasn't the only one that had reacted differently once the adrenaline had worn off. Yang had mostly been her cheerful self, but Weiss had noticed how Yang, subconsciously she assumed, stayed closer to Blake than before and would often give her a careful look over, as if afraid the girl would take off again.

Blake on the other hand, had retreated into herself. She hadn't closed herself off, and she spoke to them, but Weiss had received the distinct impression that Blake tried to cover up a lot of shame, if of a different sort than Weiss had experience with. She received this impression whenever the two of them interacted in any form yesterday, not that it had been an awful lot. She couldn't really fault Blake for it though. Would she have behaved any differently in this situation? The only disconcerting thing was that it was only noticeable when Blake spoke to or looked at her, and not with Ruby and Yang.

Yang shrugged. "I'll talk to her later. Blakey's just being a bit.. eh, not-Blake at the moment," she said and chuckled. "But we all know and love her just the way she is."

"Not-Blake is a fitting term, but have you noticed that it's only around me she acts strange?"

Yang took on an expression of contemplation before nodding after a few seconds. "Yeah, you're right. I can bet a few cans of soda she's overthinking something in that pretty little head of hers. Do you know what's bothering her?"

"She feels shame, Yang. Or at least I think so. With the risk of sounding narcissistic, I think she blames herself for what the White Fang has done to my family and thus by extension me."

Yang looked tired suddenly, though not from a lack of sleep, but nodded. "Makes sense in a frustratingly stupid kind of way. So Blakey's really overthinking things then… Not that I blame her for what her past was. She didn't have many opportunities or choices… ," she trailed off and looked sorrowful, likely recalling what Blake had told them of her past yesterday. "I'll talk to her later."

"Thank you. I don't blame her either. Let's hope that works, otherwise I may have to resolve it myself. She is my friend, after all, even if she's being difficult."

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll give it a shot first. After all, she's my partner and I gotta look out for her," Yang replied with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

And as for herself, well, a lot of pondering had been done over what she had been taught about the Faunus and her stance on how the SDC operated. From the start, there had always been a seed of disapproval of how her father operated the company, and whether the low wages and harsh working conditions were fair or not, but it wasn't until now that she had been forced to really face the truth: her entire worldview had been flawed. During the downtime so far, she'd spent plenty of time reading articles ranging from discrimination against Faunus, to the socio-economic difficulties they faced in everything from health to opportunities, and had finally began to grasp the breadth of the inequality. It was much more systematic than she had realized, and it wasn't difficult to understand why her father could get away with it. It hadn't been a fun realization, to put it mildly.

But for the moment there was nothing she could do. Instead, she focused her attention back on the adorable and still blissfully sleeping Ruby, and an idea popped into her mind. "Yang?" She looked over at the blonde girl and felt mirth bubble up in her over what she was about to do, and that whisked the gloomy thoughts away.

"Yeah?"

"Does Ruby have any ticklish spots?"

Yang barely repressed her laughter. "Yes, the soles of her feet, her waist and the back of her thighs are her weak points. Let me grab my Scroll real quick, this is going to be good."

She scurried over to her bed before returning with her Scroll and a chair in hand for elevation. "You know, Weissy," she said once she was back, not appearing to mind the scowl Weiss directed at her at all, "you're good for her, and you make her happy. Thank you."

Weiss paused. Yang looked at Ruby, who was snoozing away still, with an expression she hadn't often seen: pride, love, wistfulness and a bit of sadness all melded together. Yang often showed how much she loved Ruby and how proud she was of her, and loved to mess with her in that big sis kind of way, but now she was calm, collected and serious. Peaceful was another word that came to Weiss' mind. It made her guilt flare up anew. Yang trusted her, even with how she had behaved and the hurtful words she'd said last week.

"I didn't do a very good job last weekend, did I?" she said, framing it more a statement and averting her gaze. She had made everyone miserable and even worse, she had made Ruby cry. It was going to take a long time to forgive herself for it, even if Ruby and the others had. "I'm sorry for what I said, both to Blake and to the two of you."

She dearly wished she could go back in time and undo the damage, but there was no second chances in life. Live and learn. Her father's voice scolding her for her faults sprung up unbidden in her mind, but she repressed it quickly; it infuriated her that she could still hear him critique her when she was half a world away. She felt bad as it was without a memory of him berating her adding to the remorse.

 _I promised to be the best teammate, and I aspired to be the best girlfriend, and then I made her cry. Some girlfriend I am…_

"We all have bad days, Weiss," she heard Yang say and felt a hand gently pat her on the shoulder. Their eyes met and she saw nothing but understanding in them, and it alleviated some of the regret she felt. "Keep being there for Ruby and make her happy, that's all I ask."

Weiss was glad Yang had so readily forgiven her. "I promise I'll do my best," she replied somberly. It felt like she had just completed a rite of passage, without fully understanding the meaning of it. It, in combination with her shame, made her uncomfortable and eager to change the mood into something she knew how to deal with. "Now… let's start by making her laugh until she can't breath."

And just like that, Yang pivoted back into her usual self. "Ready," she said with what was possibly one of the biggest grins Weiss had ever seen. Yang aimed the Scroll at Ruby's face and hit the record button.

Weiss felt anticipation and giddiness over what she was about to do, and she positioned herself at the end of the bed. After all, she didn't want to get kicked in the face. The back of Ruby's thighs wasn't prudent to touch, even if it was an enticing possibility, and so she settled for the soles of her feet. With no small amount of amusement she recalled how Ruby had wriggled in the restaurant when she had tickled her. She gave Yang a nod and set about her task.

Ruby woke up with a shriek and instantly began laughing and begging for mercy while squirming to no avail. The Scroll shook from Yang trying to restrain her laughter. "Weeeeeeeis, pl-pl-ease" was all she managed to get out before peals of laughter overtook her voice again.

Weiss relented after a few more moments and Ruby sat up, panting hard from the exertion. Her gaze locked with Weiss' own, and she did her best pout after sticking her tongue out at her. "Meanie!"

Not that this would help her; Weiss had had way too much fun. "Good morning, Ruby" she said sweetly and shooting her the most pleasant and innocent smile she could manage. Ruby merely continued to pout, but it wasn't as intense as before. However, she shifted so she sat cross-legged, her feets tucked in safely in an attempt to protect them from another round of tickling.

"Morning, sis!" Yang added, just as the bathroom door opened and Blake stepped out. "I'll take a shower," she threw a glance at the alarm. "We have plenty of time for breakfast, so I'll indulge a bit today."

"Just leave some hot water for us!" Weiss reminded. She still hadn't forgotten the last time the water had been lukewarm after Yang spent the better part of an hour there.

Yang waved her hand dismissively and walked back to her bed. Once Weiss saw that the coast was clear, she seized the opportunity by quickly leaning in and giving Ruby a kiss; an audience still made her nervous. "Good morning, Ruby. Love you," she said quietly.

"Morning, Weiss, love you too," Ruby replied with a big smile. She leaned in towards her and nuzzled her nose against her own; her red-tipped bangs tickled slightly and her exhales felt warm. "You're beautiful."

"Only surpassed by you," Weiss replied and pecked her on the lips again. She had to admit that it was such a corny response, but it was true and it felt fine to act that way with her. Ruby was beautiful, cute, adorable, kind and many other things, and she certainly deserved to hear it.

They looked at each other for a moment and then began laughing together. In a move that Weiss had by now learned to not be too surprised at, Ruby reached over and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down with her on the bed.

As she lay on top of Ruby, Weiss couldn't find it in herself to be even one bit annoyed. Ruby was after all very comfortable, and smelled so good too. The presence of their teammates was a slight inconvenience, but at the same time she needed to be more comfortable with showing affection, and practice makes perfect, as the saying goes. In hindsight she regretted waiting with the kisses until Yang and Blake had their backs turned; a good opportunity had been wasted. Still, with the justification firmly in mind, she wiggled herself in position and rested her head on the Ruby's right shoulder. Ruby, in turn, wrapped her arms around her and she felt how those fingers eagerly went for her hair that was not yet put up in a ponytail. It was cute how she loved to touch it. "We're quite sappy, aren't we?" she giggled as she burrowed her face deeper into crook of Ruby's neck.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way," the girl beneath her replied. Weiss relaxed a bit further, relishing how good it felt to be so close to the girl she loved. It moreover never ceased to amaze her how soft another person could be. She wouldn't mind spending the next few hours in this manner; classes felt less appealing by the second.

At that moment Yang's head poked up. "You two are disgustingly sweet, you know that?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her defiantly. "I'll be as sweet with my princess as I want to!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Weiss felt both herself and Ruby freeze. Ruby wasn't supposed to say that when anyone else was around! Sure, the nickname was very flattering, but that was besides the point. Weiss slowly moved her head to look at Yang, and she instantly regretted it.

Yang looked like she was ready to pass into the afterlife at any second from the barely restrained laughter bubbling beneath the surface. A few precious moments of silence was all they got, before the metaphorical dam burst and she lost it completely.

"My princess!" she repeated, howling with laughter and dropping to the floor. "That's fantastic! No more 'Ice Queen' from now on! This is so much better! Ruby, you are adorable!"

Weiss could not recall the last time she had felt so embarrassed. Ruby's face was flaming red, mirroring her own. What had been Ruby's private term of endearment was now out in the open, for Yang to ridicule. She looked at Ruby and did the only thing appropriate for the situation: sat up, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them to hide them from the world. It was a shame that the blanket wasn't soundproof.

* * *

"So, you guys were busy over the weekend," Jaune stated, before taking a bite of his sandwich and waving the newspaper he was holding in his hand.

Weiss couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Since when do you read the news?"

All eyes trained on him, and Jaune laughed nervously from the attention. "Eh, I don't. I bought it mostly because you guys were responsible for the front page material."

Ruby was instantly at his side. "Is our names in it?" She looked really eager, and Weiss could only roll her eyes and chuckle at her excitement. Ruby had spilled the beans to JNPR the second she saw them yesterday, just before they met with Ozpin. She took another sip of the coffee. The blend they had at Beacon was too sour for her taste, but how much could anyone really expect from cafeteria food meant to cater to hundreds of students?

"No, you're not," Pyrrha replied, taking the opportunity to lean in slightly towards Jaune as she peered at the now open newspaper for confirmation.

Ruby looked upset by that, Weiss noted with amusement. She could be so childish when she wanted to, but it was a cute trait.

"That's probably a good thing," Blake interjected. She put down her book and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in from the nearby tables. "Think about it for a moment: we'd have targets painted on our backs had they released our names." Her eyes flicked over to meet Weiss' own for a moment before darting away, and she swallowed. Even if the others weren't in any danger, she still had a target on her back. Her being a huntresses-in-training offered plenty of protection in itself, but it wasn't foolproof. The White Fang was still out there.

"Why didn't you invite us? That must have been so much fun," Nora complained as she slumped over the table, nearly knocking her plate of pancakes off it. "I wanted to break their legses."

"How did you come across them?" Ren asked while patting Nora comfortingly on the back. A much more sensible, if unfortunate, question.

Weiss looked around at the other members of her team. Each girl tensed slightly, but she decided to gather their attention on her, and so cleared her throat. While Ruby was the team leader, this was on her since she felt, and was, responsible for setting the confrontation with Torchwick in motion, even if it had been unintended.

"I had a disagreement with Blake and she went into Vale to gather her thoughts… I wasn't exactly the most friendly person to be around then, and long story short: She spent some time at the docks and happened upon them." The other members of her team nodded in agreement.

"That explains the shouting we heard," Jaune revealed. Pyrrha inclined her head in understanding, but they all looked a bit uneasy with him bringing it up.

"Y… you heard?" Blake stammered, her eyes suddenly alert and posture straight. Weiss didn't fail to notice how her bow twitched. They hadn't accounted for that possibility, and in hindsight it had been foolish.

"Not what was said, but your raised voices and the door slamming was hard to miss. Are things good between you now?" His blue eyes held worry as he shifted his gaze between them.

"Yes, they are. Right, Blake?" she said, instantly wishing she hadn't. It felt wrong to say that when she knew very well that things were, in fact, not good between them. However, this wasn't anything JNPR could or should help them with; it was too private for that.

"Yeah, we're good," Blake confirmed the lie they both knew it was, though her refusal to look at anyone in the group spoke volumes to Weiss. The slight hesitation in her voice also gave it away. She wasn't the only one that noticed. Yang and Ruby looked troubled, and Jaune furrowed his brow.

He leaned back slightly in his chair, a contemplative expression on his face. "You know," he started, before looking at Pyrrha with something akin to guilt on his features. "I learned the hard way the value of being honest and open. If everything's fine between you guys, that's good, but if not, if there's any lingering wounds that needs closing, it's best to talk about it and don't let it fester."

Weiss had to concede it was good advice. Jaune had just managed to raise her opinion of him, and as the conversation awkwardly moved on to other topics, she sat in silence and contemplated her options. She'd have to ask Ruby for her input too, but with some luck Yang would get Blake back into her normally quiet but amicable state of mind.

* * *

"Weiss, you need to speak to Blake," Ruby said as the two of them were walking back to the dorm from their last lecture of the day. "She's acting weird whenever she looks at or talks to you. I thought it would get better today by settling back into the regular routine, but it hasn't." Ruby's eyes met hers and she could see the worry in them.

Weiss had stayed behind to ask Doctor Oobleck a few questions and Ruby had waited for her, something she appreciated. Yang and Blake had gone on ahead, but more importantly, Blake had kept avoiding her during the day and it had gotten worse compared to in the morning, with her growing increasingly quiet and distant.

She paused at that briefly before picking up the pace again. Ruby certainly was more observant than she let on. She wasn't their leader for nothing, after all. "I know, Ruby. I had hoped things would go back to normal after the ordeal this weekend, but I suppose it was a bit of wishful thinking, wasn't it? Truth is, it's been on my mind the entire day." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It appears the talk we had once we got back to the dorm wasn't enough."

They had talked after they were back at the academy right after the fight. Blake had told them about what her life had been like up until Beacon, and they couldn't fault her for her choices. She hadn't had many to begin with and had done the best under the circumstances. Had Weiss been in her shoes she couldn't say she would've done differently, so she certainly didn't blame her for joining the White Fang. With her newfound knowledge she could even understand the appeal of the group. She was sure Blake hadn't told them everything there was to it, but that had be to be expected.

"Looks like it. I could talk to her, but the feeling I'm getting is that it has to do with you… ," she trailed off and sent Weiss a guilty glance, "so I think you need to talk to her. Sorry. It should be my job but I really don't think that'll solve it." Ruby had a defeated look on her face, and her shoulders slumped from what she probably considered to be her failure.

"Don't worry, sometimes a leader must know when to delegate responsibility too," Weiss encouraged and briefly touched Ruby's back to let her know it was fine. She knew Ruby still felt hesitation towards her leadership role from time to time and Weiss would be damned if she let her think she wasn't a good fit. As her girlfriend, friend and teammate, she wouldn't allow it. Last week had been a trial for Ruby in that capacity and Weiss just knew Ruby would find faults with herself if she was left alone to brood on it.

"I know, but Blake is my friend. I want to help her," Ruby added with a frown, "but I don't know what's even causing it."

"I think Blake is blaming herself and feeling shame," Weiss continued, "You know how she is: quiet and with plenty of time to sit and think things over." Ruby nodded in agreement at that. "Then she looks at me and she knows how they've targeted my family and well, she probably takes responsibility for it in her mind."

"Blaming herself? That would make sense I guess… with her background, it must be hard to not feel like she supported the bad guys."

"Exactly, and she just learned what the group she used to know has turned into. It can't be easy for her."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It makes me feel bad too, because I'm not free from blame either. How am I supposed to just ignore a lifetime of prejudice?" she asked, as she and Ruby rounded the corner to the hallway where their dorm was. "I've done a lot of soul-searching this weekend and I've studied plenty, and while it's not like I'm afraid of the average Faunus on campus or even care, the fact remains that I've been raised to look down on them by default."

She, in turn, had talked briefly about her childhood yesterday and how her worldview had been shaped after Blake had finished her story. It hadn't been easy, though thanks to her already having delved into the subject once before with Ruby it had been less challenging than she had predicted. That Blake had begun to behave differently than usual only after Weiss had revealed parts of her childhood was the key piece that made her confident in her hypothesis.

"Well, they're people too aren't they?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but-"

"Weiss, no buts - except yours 'cause it's cute."

She flushed at that, her train of thought derailing instantly. "Did you just… ?"

Ruby grinned at her. "Absolutely!" To emphasize her point she fell behind a step, giving it an appreciative look and nodding to herself.

Weiss looked around out of worry to see if anyone had spotted them. The hallway was empty, but it still made her nervous. "You dunce! What if someone was to walk by?" she whisper-shouted and stopped just outside their dorm room.

"Weiss, don't worry. I wouldn't have done that if someone were close."

Weiss tried to look stern, but quickly realized the futility of it. She couldn't stay, or be, mad at Ruby. Particularly not when the girl looked so pleased with herself. Still, the faint dusting of red on those cute cheeks gave away that her praise hadn't come without some embarrassment. It was a consolation, if a small one, since Weiss still hadn't managed to get her own blush under control.

"Speaking about that…" Ruby trailed off and had that smug smile on her face Weiss had come to recognize as Ruby Rose being up to something. Before she had a chance to react she felt warm lips on her own for a second, and then Ruby stepped away. Her heartbeat picked up the pace and she wanted more despite their current location. A kiss didn't make her as embarrassed as it had in the beginning, but she still wasn't used to it entirely, and the choice of location had her hesitating.

"You are absolutely hopeless, you dolt," she said instead.

Ruby stepped close to her again, still with that smug smile, making her pulse pick up further. The little minx had her all figured out, didn't she? The prospect was in equal parts worry over what Ruby would come up with next, and her looking forward to the very same thing. Her life had certainly gotten a lot more exciting since Ruby confessed. "But you love me, and I love you," Ruby whispered.

"Yes, I do. You're impossible at times but that's part of your charm." Still, it wouldn't do to let Ruby do as she pleased without any consequences. Weiss gathered her courage, looked around to confirm the coast was clear, locked her arms around Ruby in a fierce embrace and kissed her passionately. She nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip before using her tongue once Ruby opened her mouth in what she could only presume was shock from the suddenness of it. The younger girl quickly recovered and reciprocated. Kissing was always very enjoyable, but to know that anyone could see them if they were to walk into the hallway in that moment gave it more flavor than usual and sent a rush of excitement through her.

Weiss continued her assault for a good five seconds before pulling away. Ruby looked surprised and happy. "Wow, that was really hot," she praised with a big grin, and her face sported a healthy blush, to Weiss' great delight. As for Weiss, her heart was pounding wildly, but she felt proud of what she had accomplished; it was a big step out of her comfort zone, although it was also confusing to her with the sudden rush of conflicting emotions and desires. There was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to hide away in the dorm room, while another wanted to keep going.

Ruby then reverted to a serious expression, biting her lower lips as she thought. "I'm right about what I said earlier though, of both things, and they're people too. Nothing more, nothing less." She took Weiss' left hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Weiss, I don't expect you to change your views in a day, not with what happened in your childhood, and I don't think Blake expects that of you either, but I think that the two of you need to talk squarely to deal with what's running through her mind."

The sudden shift in conversation back to their former topic caught her by surprise, her having forgotten about it thanks to Ruby's earlier antics. However, she soon recovered and added her thoughts on the matter. "That is a good point. I mean, I've decided that I don't care about who she was in the past, and I don't judge her for it, hence I don't want her to do it either." A smile tugged at her lips at that. It felt good to be able to say that and mean it wholeheartedly. She really didn't care. Then she remembered something. "Wait, both things?"

"Yeah, your butt is cute," the girl grinned, ruining her air of maturity in the process.

"Ruby!" It was flattering, that was for sure, but with it being the first time someone had ever complimented her on that particular body part, it sent her composure into tatters. Still, it felt good to know that Ruby found her attractive in _that_ particular way. She'd never found her behind to be anything special; however, maybe she should indulge Ruby's tastes somehow?

In the meantime, the cheeky girl merely laughed at her distress. Weiss turned her head back to the door, but heard Ruby calling her name again.

She only had time to turn around before she felt those same pair of lips on hers again, and in a blink Ruby was gone. Rose petals floated in the air, and on instinct she whipped her head around to the right where Ruby would likely be. That's when she felt, and briefly saw, Ruby give her another kiss prior to another cloud of rose petals signaling the girl had disappeared out of sight again.

"You are a handful, aren't you?" she asked and shook her head before stepping into the dorm room.

"That's right," the familiar voice came from behind her. As soon as the door shut behind her, arms encircled her and held her in a firm embrace. She wrapped her own arms around Ruby's and enjoyed their closeness for a few moments.

"Best I keep you close then, so you don't get into trouble."

Ruby giggled at that. "Weiss, you can be so cheesy when you want to. Love you."

A drawn out "d'awwwww" interrupted them. "Hey, Rubes, Princess," Yang greeted from her bunk. "The two of you are adorable, but we need to talk," she elaborated with a somber expression and held her hands up to preemptively dissuade any protests from the nickname. "Ruby, you've noticed how Blake is, right?"

The girl nodded and Yang continued, "I tried talking to her throughout the day but didn't make much progress more than figuring out that it is just like you said, Weiss: Blake feels shame, and it's probably got to do with you, like you guessed." The blonde girl looked dejected from her failure.

"Where is she?" Ruby asked.

"In the library."

Weiss pursed her lips at the task before her. "I'll go and talk some sense into her." She wasn't sure how she should go about it, but she knew she had to fix this. It was the logical thing to do, and the other two had already reached the same conclusion. Ruby had already been stressed enough as it was, and Weiss knew it caused her and everyone else, herself included, uneasiness and worry. Blake was obviously blaming herself and feeling miserable, and Weiss genuinely wanted Blake to be happy. She certainly deserved it after what her life had been like up until Beacon.

In addition, it would ease the guilt she had felt writhe in her since last Friday, from when Blake ran. It wasn't constantly there, but it came and went as her mood shifted and her thoughts wandered. It was painful in a way she wasn't used to; similar to how she felt when her father had berated her before she learned to not listen too much to him, even if that didn't always work, but… more personal. Like it really mattered. It struck her in that moment how important Ruby, Yang and Blake was to her. Somehow, without being aware of it, they had grown into the most important people in her life, save for Winter. They accepted her for who she was, and not what she was. What a strange thing it was to feel that way, but it wasn't unpleasant. It felt good - at least when the guilt didn't make itself known.

"Do you want me and Yang to be there?" Ruby offered.

"Let me try first. I think it's something that the two of us can work out," she replied, adding "but thank you. I'll call you if she's stubborn." She had caused this entire mess to begin with, but she _would_ put things right.

* * *

Weiss walked through the library doors and began her search for her reclusive friend, and she soon found her at one of the computers at the far end of the area, that was devoid of other people. Blake looked completely absorbed in whatever she was doing and Weiss cleared her throat as to not startle her. The attempt failed as she still jumped from the sudden noise.

"Sorry. Blake, how are you?" Weiss apologized.

"I'm fine." Her posture indicated otherwise, with her demeanour showing anxiousness and her looking slightly worse for wear. Blake had probably had the least sleep out of all of them, even if one didn't count the recent hesitation towards her.

Weiss, in turn, was nervous, and felt uncomfortable. Just like how a relationship had been before, this was uncharted territory for her and she had to improvise as she went along. Friends, love… it all was still in part baffling. She had a duty to herself and her team to make things right, and she had to do it for Ruby's sake and happiness too, but there was in addition another stake in it; she wanted to be friends with Blake, or rather, go back to it. While they hadn't been terribly close, there had certainly existed the first tentative seeds of a fulfilling friendship, and she didn't intend to see that wither away.

Weiss sat down in the spare chair next to her friend, who despite some clear effort to hide her distress. "Then why are you avoiding eye contact?"

Blake looked conflicted for a moment before meeting her gaze for the first time, and then she sagged down in the chair. She bit her lips and clasped her hands together as she appeared to contemplate how to respond.

"I… Let's talk somewhere private." Weiss nodded in agreement and they stood up.

After a brief search, they settled for one of the smaller study rooms. It had a square table and four chairs and Weiss took a seat after closing the door. Nervousness coiled within her, and she absentmindedly picked at her sleeve.

Blake sat next to her and examined the beige wall with an admirable dedication. If Weiss guessed from the frown, she was deep in thought again. The silence was heavy as she waited, but eventually she decided to take the first step. "You know, I think I know how you feel."

Blake gave her a confused look "You do?"

"Let me guess: shame and regret?"

Blake looked startled at that. "Why? You weren't the one in the White Fang, and your life have been negatively impacted by them. When I first met you I thought you deserved it, but now I know better."

Weiss laughed softly at that, but it lacked any humour. She had been right, but now it was time for some humility; she had to get through to Blake. "The fact remains that it's just in the last few days I've examined my beliefs and well, when I read about the widespread discrimination that happens it's hard to not feel regret and shame at having never questioned them before to any meaningful degree."

"But you're making an effort to change," Blake countered.

"And you aren't? Or rather, haven't? Blake, you left them and you disapprove of what they do. If that isn't changing, then I don't know what is! None of us blame you, so you need to stop it too. You don't have to, and shouldn't, carry their sins. Whatever the White Fang has done to me, isn't your fault."

It was an exercise in frustration to see the mental hoops Blake had jumped through to reach the conclusion she had. Their scrolls beeped but they both ignored it for the moment. For Weiss, this was a very new thing. Initiation was the first time she had mended a bridge to gain a friend. She had then done it last weekend with Ruby, Yang and Blake, and now she did it again. Life at Beacon had truly expanded her horizons.

Blake didn't looked convinced so Weiss continued her push. "I trust you, and you're my friend." She didn't fail to notice how Blake gave an almost imperceptible smile at that; she was making headway it seemed.

"Weiss… I'm sorry. When I heard how the White Fang had affected your life… I just, felt shame, like it was my fault. It was stupid, but I didn't know how to handle it, and didn't want to make a big fuss after things had finally calmed down for all of us."

"To be honest Blake, it was stupid," Weiss sighed and shot her a rueful smile. "It's fine though. We live and learn, just, in the future, don't keep things to yourself. We're here for you." _I should take my own advice… what an hypocrite I am._

"But what about the White Fang?" Blake asked. "They need to be stopped! If they work with a known criminal like Torchwick it has to be for a good reason."

Weiss reached for her Scroll then in a bid to gather her thoughts. What could they possibly do about them? They were mere students, even if they had superpowers. She then took a look at the message, and drew a sharp breath. The contents of it shocked her, but also filled her with relief.

"Speak about the Grimm, and they shall appear," she said and handed Blake the Scroll so she could read the linked news article.

Blake's eyes widened. "Jail break?"

"Yeah, but it failed. Continue reading."

Blake's eyes were glued to the screen and Weiss leaned over to get a better view.

The article informed that just an hour ago the authorities had stopped an attempted jail break that had aimed to free Roman Torchwick. The girl who tried to get them out, identified as 'Neopolitan', along with several suspected White Fang members armed to the teeth had been apprehended thanks to the presence of several Hunters. The article indicated that this had been a carefully orchestrated plan by leaving false trails and openings in a bid to see who went for the bait.

The picture showed a girl with pink and brown hair handcuffed. Aura-restraining bracelets were clearly visible.

"There is no way the Vale council will be able to ignore this. Even our fight with Torchwick likely came as a wake up call to them, with how heavily armed they were, not to mention the transports."

"And what will that mean? More discrimination?" Blake asked. Her face betrayed her frustration she felt at the prospect, and Weiss felt a pang of sympathy go through her. Blake's concern was a very valid one.

Weiss switched to a more comfortable position in her chair and considered the options. She wasn't exactly well-versed in Vale's political landscape, but as a rule of thumb they were less conservative than Atlas. She hoped they would be wiser, as Atlas would certainly have taken a tough stance. "I don't know," she confessed, shrugging apologetically. "We'll have to wait and see how this plays out, as frustrating of an advice as that may be. There's nothing else we can do."

The look in Blake's eyes spoke of frustration and then it vanished, only to be replaced by resignation. She sighed deeply and slumped in the chair. "I don't like feeling powerless."

"Neither do I Blake. It's why I came here… ," Weiss trailed off. They sat in silence for a few moments, each girl lost in her own thoughts. Eventually, Weiss figured out what to say next. "But to go back to what I said earlier: I don't blame you, and I decided that I don't care that you are a former member. We're a team, and we're friends. So stop looking at me the way you do."

"Okay. I'm sorry I acted like that. I should've moved on when you did."

Weiss waved her hand dismissively "It's fine. But Blake?" This was risky, but maybe a bit of a light jab was actually what was needed to mend things and break the last vestiges of the sober mood.

"Yeah?"

"I must say that this explains your love of tuna," the smile she gave effectively disarmed any perceived ill-will from the observation.

Blake snorted, catching on quickly. "And I'm still amazed that you don't bring your own silverware to the cafeteria."

For a moment both girls looked at each other without betraying any emotions, and then they began laughing, and all was well again.

* * *

 **Some people might say "This isn't Blake?" and I disagree. It's no stretch to think she'd start to guilt herself. "Oh, I'm in the same room as the girl who's been a target for the organization I was a part off, and whose life has been negatively impacted by them... what do I do? How can I look her in the eyes? " It's not a rational feeling for Blake, but neither is the frequent running away she does in canon. I simply chose to express her emotions a bit differently by upping the guilt (which the show doesn't go into enough) and voila!**

 **Since I have no desire to have team RWBY save the world, Vale and Atlas won't act with a plot device level of incompetence, and instead actually do their job and bring down the law on the White Fang and the baddies. Expect to see more of this later. Even the half-baked country would get their shit together when they apprehend a criminal mastermind together with terrorists armed with assault rifles, with sufficient logistics to field their own fleet of magical helicopters.**

 **Now for the fun stuff: This chapter wasn't supposed to exist. I had chapter 6 written and Blood Shinobi pointed out that I was moving things too fast. He was absolutely correct, so that'll now be chapter 8 and it's all written out already! Only need to write the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 7! Chapter takes place on a Friday, four days after last one. In other words, one week since Blake ran in chapter 5. So, I went back to chapter 1 and amended it slightly. It's now, as of this chapter, currently close to the middle of summer, not late summer like I wrote way back then. We're closing in on the semester break that will mark the end of the volume 1 timeline btw. I hope you look forward to what comes next.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **I would also like to express my gratitude to Blood Shinobi for being an awesome editor and helping me out so much. Go check out his fantastic story "Stay Afloat" here on FFN.**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. After poking her head up and looking over at the alarm clock, she saw that there was twenty minutes left until it was time to get up. The early morning light filtered in through the blinds and she saw that everyone else was still asleep, or at least lay still in their beds. At least Yang was for certain, since her loud snoring filled the room. Through the window they kept open ajar, birds could be heard chirping outside. It felt like today would be a good day, and with some luck she could spend it, except for classes, outside with Weiss. It was Friday too, which meant the weekend off. Speaking about Weiss, wouldn't morning cuddles be fun? She grinned at the thought, and the exciting prospect dispelled the last of her sleepiness.

With the immediate goal for the morning set, she crawled out from the sheets and jumped down on the floor, eager to see her girlfriend. A quick look confirmed that Blake was still asleep. Weiss was sleeping too, long since accustomed to her noisy sister, and had a serene look on her face. She was laying sideways with her hands clasped together next to her head. Her arms and entire body were hidden below the thin blanket and her frame rose and fell steadily with her breathing. Ruby had to contain her emotions to not launch herself on top of her; Weiss was simply too adorable, and she felt a surge of protective emotions mingled with love within her. _Love you, princess, and I'll strive to always make you happy,_ she thought. Weiss was her girlfriend, and she would make sure her friend and partner - in more ways than one - was treated with the affection and care she deserved.

She still couldn't quite believe it either. Their relationship had been going strong for well over two months now, and best of all, they kept growing closer. At first she had worried that they would get bored with each other, or run out of things to say. That had happened with people at Signal, and it had been so awkward! She had also fretted over that being so close to someone would in itself cause friction; Weiss in particular wasn't used to it after all. That hadn't happened though, and Weiss had quickly tried to make up for childhood neglect and relished in having company. They spent the majority of their time together these days, and it never felt weird or awkward. On the contrary, it felt just right, like it was the natural state of things. Sure, sometimes they could irritate one another, and sometimes they needed to be alone, but that was to be expected; Ruby wasn't that naïve, even if she was only fifteen.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and slowly cupped Weiss' chin and stroked it tenderly. Her skin was cool to the touch and smooth, and Ruby ran small circles on it with her fingers, gently moving in the general direction of her hair. Weiss moved in her sleep and grunted, and her left hand came up and tried to swat the offending sensation away. Ruby pulled back her hand slightly and giggled at how cute her girlfriend was being without knowing it. Weiss settled in again, burrowing into the pillow with a cute little whine. Seeing Weiss so completely oblivious to the worries of the world and so completely relaxed was heartwarming. Even if Weiss had gotten much better with relaxing and not letting stress get to her as much, Ruby thought she still worried too much about grades, tests and her summoning she hadn't yet mastered.

At least Weiss had almost completely stopped fretting over whether she did a good job as Ruby's girlfriend or not. She had had to reassure her early on, in those rare occasions where Weiss worked up a storm in her mind over nothing or had gone overboard, like when she tried to pay for all of those new clothes. Her nervousness had abated though, so it wasn't like it was a big problem. They were both young, insecure and simply handled it differently, but both had grown into the role as girlfriend well. Or at least she liked to think that; she was no expert. She placed her hand back and caressed the smooth skin even more carefully than before.

Weiss' worries were silly, because she couldn't think about anything she could do better. Weiss was a lot less comfortable with her sexuality than Ruby too, so the pace was slower than anticipated, but she was super proud of how far Weiss had come since they first met. The real surprise was how coming out to JNPR had changed her. Weiss was definitely taking more initiative when it came to the physical aspect now, unlike before, and Ruby couldn't deny it had spiced things up between them. She shivered in delight at the most recent memory of Weiss taking the lead when they had kissed.

More importantly, things had been fine so far between them, and it felt like it would be in the future. Was it naive of her? Probably, she conceded to herself. She may be young, but she knew that not every relationship was meant to last. That bothered her, and she frowned even as her hands moved to Weiss' head and stroked her hair. It was so impossibly soft and lovely, and she moved her fingers deeper through it, drawing lines along her head. To her great delight, Weiss gave a small contented sigh and burrowed her face further into the pillow. Ruby smiled, and felt so grateful she could experience this moment.

However, the smile on her face withered as her concerns resurfaced, and while she continued her ministrations, her negative thoughts grew, and her posture slouched slightly. Could they last long term, post-Beacon? Why would Weiss even want her as a stable life partner? She was a nobody after all, with no great heritage, ancestors, wealth, or aspirations. Weiss, on the other hand, had all of that. Sure, Weiss liked her now but what about in 5 years? When she took over the SDC, and Ruby would just be in the way? What could she hope to bring to the table then? She didn't have any business skills and wasn't good at that kind of math; frankly, anything related to economics or business bored her to no end. It was something that was often in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to talk to Weiss about it, and it was way too early for that kind of conversation anyway.

Worry spread throughout her and made her stomach churn, but she quickly focused her attention back on the sleeping Weiss in a bid to quench it. It worked, as it always did. After all, there was no point in dwelling on what might happen. She had to live in the moment, and that meant Weiss was in front of her. Besides, Weiss wasn't shallow and had never showed any indication that the disparity in social standing and wealth was a problem. Rather, it would be more accurate to say that Weiss loved the normalcy of being herself - Weiss, the seventeen year old girl in love. She felt stupid for being so nervous about it - it would be fine. She sighed, shook her head and corrected her poor posture.

At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her and yanking her out of her musings. She whipped around and saw Blake standing there in her night robe, a fresh uniform set and a towel slung over her other hand. The commotion caused Weiss to mumble something about chocolate and wiggle herself into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Good morning. Are you okay?" Blake whispered, giving her a look-over.

"Morning, and it's fine, I was lost in thoughts," Ruby replied and turned her head to look at Weiss, automatically smiling by the sight.

Blake gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you were. By all means, continue."

Ruby felt red tinge her cheeks at the observation, and it only grew when Blake patted her on the shoulder. Still, she met her gaze and shrugged innocently and whispered, "She's so cute, and especially when she sleeps and is so… relaxed. " It was a poor defense for what was essentially something that could be construed as creepy, but she didn't want to burden Blake with what had really been on her mind. _Blake's got enough on her mind, even if she's back to normal now._

"She looks peaceful," Blake agreed, adding, "I'll take a shower." A few seconds later, the bathroom door closed with a muted thud, and the lock clicked in place. Ruby chuckled; Blake really was as quiet as a cat. Her ears were adorable too and looked like real kitty ears, although she'd seen them only once since Blake still kept the bow on even in their room. Ruby returned to admiring her sleeping girlfriend and imagined what a Faunus Weiss would look like. Cat ears? No, didn't seem right. White fox ears and a white fluffy tail however? Perfect. A goofy smile spread across her face before she remembered what she'd come here to do.

 _Time to wake up my princess_ , she thought and suppressed a giggle. It was immature, she knew that, but Weiss looked like a princess, and even wore a tiara on most days. And if the fairytales were anything to go by, the only proper way to wake a princess up was with a kiss. It was tempting to retaliate for the tickling earlier in the week, but this would be much better.

"Weiss, time to wake up," she whispered, and she felt her heart beating faster in anticipation. Then she leaned over and kissed Weiss on the lips. They were soft, cool to the touch of her own and had a faint taste of her regular strawberry lip balm. Her girlfriend moved around a bit, but didn't wake up. Ruby kept whispering her name and stroking her hair, before dipping down again, planting several more kisses on her lips before moving onto her chin and forehead. She let her bangs tickle her too, just for good measure, but not before pressing her nose into her hair and inhaling the scent of lavender shampoo, relishing in both the feeling of the soft strands and the fragrance.

Her activities soon paid off. Weiss mumbled something unintelligible and frowned cutely at the sensations on her face. Her light blue eyes opened and focused on the face in front of her, confusion evident in her gaze. "Ruby?" she asked in a sleepy tone of voice and yawned cutely, rolling over to lay on her back and stretching her arms above her. Ruby had to restrain herself from squealing at how adorable Weiss could be without even trying. It was unfair; how could anyone resist this?

"Good morning, just wanted to wake you up gently. Slept well?" she asked softly, mindful to keep her voice down lest Yang would wake up. Yang was still happily snoring away, so it would take some effort to cause enough of a ruckus to wake her up, but cuddle time was important.

Weiss nodded and looked over at the alarm, then at the sleeping form of Yang, and Blake's empty bed and finally on the bathroom door. The shower could be heard, and Ruby could almost see the proverbial light bulb turning on with realization. A quick glance at the alarm showed they had fourteen minutes. "Being woken up by you was a pleasant experience," Weiss whispered happily. Her intonation was playful with the tiniest hint of seduction to it, and Ruby felt goosebumps on her skin. Weiss then shuffled to the side, removed the blanket and patted the spot next to her, shooting Ruby a smile that had that perfect mix between bashfulness, playfulness and eagerness she'd come to love so much.

Not one to say no to the invitation, Ruby climbed over her and made herself comfortable by unceremoniously latching onto Weiss. She knew it wasn't what her girlfriend had intended, but this was much better. The suddenness of it elicited a small squeak of surprise from her target and Weiss stiffened momentarily, before Ruby felt arms encircle her and press her close to the white-haired girl. She instantly went for her shoulder and rested her head there, and Weiss tightened her grip and kissed her on the forehead. And as for the hug itself, it was very comfortable, soft and warm. Logically, shouldn't a person's body be uncomfortable with all the bones and muscles? Yet, lying mostly on top off Weiss was the opposite, and she wiggled around a bit to find that perfect position. The feeling of Weiss' chest against her was a bit distracting, but she ignored it and kissed her jawline before moving up to her mouth and giving those cute lips another peck. Then she pulled back and just gazed into Weiss' eyes while stroking her hair slowly. The serenity of the moment wasn't lost on either of them, and Weiss lips held a soft smile as she reached out and cupped her chin.

Physical intimacy, something she very much craved nowadays, was a carefully weighted balance. On the one hand, Ruby had realized that it was an area she had to take the lead in or Weiss would have probably not moved out of the handholding stage yet, but on the other hand she didn't want to take it too far and make her uncomfortable. So far, Weiss hadn't stopped her or indicated that she was going too fast, so she assumed she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't. The fact that Weiss had invited her and hugged her so tightly confirmed that.

Wanting to get even closer, she entwined their legs, making Weiss flinch when their feet met. "Your feet are cold!" her girlfriend grumbled and furrowed her brow in discomfort, but she only received another kiss in return. That kept her quiet, and Ruby kept kissing her slowly over the next several minutes. Weiss closed her eyes almost instantly and reciprocated, giving pecks back in equal amounts. The sound of Weiss drawing short breaths, and the small noises of approval she made whenever they kissed was music to Ruby's ears. She really wanted to make out properly, but now was not the time nor place for it. As a consolation prize though, this would do just fine. Most times they were alone in the dorm room would involve anything from a few chaste kisses while taking breaks from studying or when they were watching a movie together, to downright making out when the opportunity presented itself, so they could always do that later.

"Three things:" Weiss began somewhat breathlessly after she eventually pulled away, meeting her eyes and managing to look absolutely adorable as she worked up the nerve to say whatever was on her mind. Her cheeks were beet-red and her hair was slightly disheveled, which only added to her cuteness. The moment was only ruined by Yang snoring in the background. "One, I love you. Two, your morning breath is foul, and mine is probably no better." Ruby nodded at that. She had noticed, but some sacrifices were worth it. "Three," Weiss continued with a hint of nervous anticipation, "let's have a study date later in the library, after dinner." She reached for the water glass on the bedside table and took a gulp, then handed it to Ruby.

She blinked, and tried to figure out what that even meant. "Study date? Isn't that just studying?" Was Weiss trying to trick her into more studying? Her grades were already in the top ten percent of the first year students scores!

The skepticism must've shown, because Weiss stifled a laugh and wiggled herself away from her grasp, electing to sit upright with her back against the headboard while Ruby sat up to drink. "Yes, but with more kisses and snacks. It's been a while since we went on a date. And let's just say that there will be rewards for you" she continued, with an unusually hungry look in her eyes. Ruby shivered as Weiss' slender fingers traced lines along her jaw, sending her heart rate soaring. She couldn't wait to see what scheme Weiss had concocted, and they were going to study today in any case, so she supposed it wasn't that bad since this just made it that _much more_ interesting. More importantly, a seductive Weiss was probably one of the hottest things she knew. There was something special with seeing Weiss flirt that filled her with pride and anticipation, since she knew it was she who caused that desire to flair up.

"I look forward to it. Love you, princess," Ruby said and moved in to kiss Weiss again, morning breath notwithstanding, but with a lot more eagerness and need than before. With Weiss now sitting up, she soon placed herself sideways in her lap to get better purchase, feet dangling from the edge of the bed. She felt arms encircle her again, and she nuzzled her nose into white hair and took a deep breath. Comfortable, smelled good, warm, close to Weiss… _this is almost as close to pure bliss as it gets,_ she thought and leaned into her girlfriend.

It could only get better if she could have Weiss all to herself during the upcoming semester break, but she hadn't asked yet. She bit her lip and frowned while she hugged back. With Blake running away she had completely forgotten about it, and now the break was just over two weeks away. It didn't help that it felt like a big thing to ask, since she'd effectively invite her girlfriend to her family home for two weeks and meet her dad and probably uncle. Would Weiss be okay with that, or think it was too soon? And would she even be able to go? She wouldn't be surprised if she had to go home to see her family or to keep up with SDC business; the girl was an heiress, after all. She'd have to ask Yang later. It was in one of these moments she was extra glad she had a big sister to rely on for advice.

Her decision made, she pushed the thought away and began to trail kisses from Weiss' temple to her chin and finally lips. After a minute, she couldn't resist the need she felt any longer and prodded Weiss' lips with her tongue, and Weiss opened her mouth a second later. They were soon locked in a playful and very entertaining game of making out, and she loved every second of it. Not only because it was in itself very pleasant and exciting, but also because it made her feel closer to Weiss. A very instinctive need took hold and she pressed herself up to Weiss and relished in how hot her girlfriend's body felt through the nightgown. Weiss gasped when Ruby nibbled on her bottom lip, and their kissing grew faster and more primal. Their hold of each other tightened further, as each girl sought to get even closer, and Ruby felt slender fingers dig into her back.

However, the pleasant moment together came to an end all too soon when the alarm began blaring. Breathless, and with no small degree of grumbling, Ruby disentangled herself, hopped out from the bed and turned off the alarm. Looking over at Weiss, she saw that their moment had affected her just as much. She was drawing quick breaths and her face was flaming red as she shakily began to put her bed in order, but not before she shot Ruby a _very_ embarrassed smile. _Oops, probably shouldn't have let it go so far…_ Despite her heart still pounding and her head spinning from the experience, she had enough sense to realize that this wasn't something they should do with other people present in the dorm. The mere thought of getting caught was enough to make her want to sink through the floor.

At the same time, Blake walked out from the bathroom and Yang, groaning and complaining, rolled out of her bed. Morning greetings were exchanged and soon everyone was in the process of getting ready for the day. Thankfully, there wasn't any awkwardness between them as they went about their regular routine.

"I'll take the shower next. I'll keep it short, Yang," Weiss promised and went over to one of the dressers on the opposite end of the room to pick out a new uniform.

Weiss bent down slightly while she searched one of the lower drawers, offering Ruby quite a view from where she sat on Weiss' bed. While the nightgown wasn't tight by any means, it still highlighted her butt just fine, and Ruby felt heat rise to her face even as she refused to look away until her girlfriend walked into the bathroom. Why did she have to have the perfect butt? Firm, not too big and probably very pleasant to grab. It really was her guilty pleasure, she admitted to herself as a fierce blush began to form on her face.

When the bathroom door closed, Yang whistled. Blake had her book in front of her, but Ruby just knew she was trying to hide her amusement; her eyes gave it away. "Checking out the goods, sis?" Yang teasingly asked and waggled her eyebrows, no doubt to embarrass her further. It went swimmingly too, as her face instantly turned red, and she did the first thing that sprung to mind: grabbed a pillow and threw it in her sister's face.

* * *

Ruby went over to the serving area of the cafeteria and picked up two trays with a few plates on each, whistling a tune to herself. Rushing ahead of the others had been a good idea, and would allow her to show Weiss her appreciation of her and pamper her just a little bit. She was convinced it was these small gestures that would make or break a relationship, and so, Ruby Rose would naturally not slack off on it! Spoiling Weiss was a reward in its own, both because she saw how happy it made Weiss, but also because Weiss wasn't used to that kind of attention and could get a bit embarrassed over it. It was very endearing.

On her own plate she added scrambled eggs, bacon, two slices of white bread with strawberry jam on top, a big glass of milk and then she topped it off with cookies. She snorted in amusement at the thought of Weiss' scowl when she saw this. Even if she did eat this every day, Weiss still firmly disapproved of her choice of breakfast, and no amount of convincing had swayed that particular belief.

For the other tray, she poured yogurt into a bowl, spooned up granola onto a smaller plate since Weiss didn't like it soggy, sliced a bread roll with sunflower seeds on in two and spread a thin layer of butter over it. Then she added salad, ham, and two slices of cucumber to each. Finally, she poured a glass of orange juice and filled the mug with coffee. Black, without any sugar, just like Weiss preferred. The timing was perfect too, as the rest of her team along with JNPR walked into the cafeteria. Their sister team went off towards the serving area while her team claimed the table.

She grabbed the two trays, swaying slightly on the spot from trying to balance the uneven weight, and made her way over towards the table in the corner they usually sat at, after stopping briefly to say good morning to team JNPR.

"For you," she said and pushed the plate towards Weiss, who had just claimed the chair against the wall.

"Thank you" Weiss said and smiled back. The smile faded the moment those light blue eyes landed on the other plate however, and Yang broke out in a laugh even as Weiss' brow furrowed. "Dolt, you are hopeless," she scolded. Blake and Yang just smiled at the sight; it wasn't the first time Weiss expressed her concern, veiled in distaste, over her food habits. It only prompted Ruby to sit down next to her and dig in. "But I suppose that's a part of your charm," Weiss added quietly enough that only those at the table could hear it.

"Love you too, Weiss," Ruby responded, taking delight in how Weiss' face developed a healthy flush. _Those magic words can get me out of any trouble it seems,_ she idly mused to herself.

JNPR returned shortly after, and Yang and Blake took their turn to get food. Soon, their usual breakfast routine was in full swing. Small talk, discussions about tests and what they should do this weekend all mingled together to form a pleasant sense of familiarity. **  
**

After a while, Ruby realized this would be a good opportunity to bring up something she had been planning for the past few days. She knocked her fork on her glass to bring everyone's attention on her, taking on an expression of mock superiority.

"Sisters, friends… Weiss," she began and shot a loving look at her girlfriend next to her. Weiss just stuck her tongue out in retaliation, earning laughs from the others, though Nora looked like she couldn't contain herself, making cooing noises at the two of them, which only made Weiss resolutely stare down into her bowl of yoghurt until she had managed to regain her composure.

"I've been thinking how we can improve with the tournament coming up next semester, and sparring with more people and more variety seems like a pretty obvious way to improve. One-on-one, two-on-one, team fights and so on," she continued and looked around. She had their attention. Her sister looked particularly eager along with Nora, but she was especially pleased with how Weiss had perked up at the suggestion. "But! We should never spar against the same person more than twice in a row, to make us more adaptable."

"That's a grand idea, Ruby," Pyrrha said. "Blake, are you up for a spar later? We've never fought, now that I think about it."

Blake looked slightly startled at having been addressed by her. She contemplated it for a moment, her eyes firmly locked on Pyrrha. "Yeah, just don't go easy on me."

"I won't. Hand-to-hand?" Pyrrha asked, and Blake nodded, looking pleased at the suggestion.

"Let's draw up a schedule!" Yang added eagerly. "We can get a lot of training in then… and if we so just happen to face each other in the tournament, it just means it'll be more fun!"

It had gone better than expected, and with the enthusiasm the others showed, she felt she had accomplished something great as a team leader for once. The rest of the breakfast continued on with planning, and they decided to have the first session later that day. Soon enough though, it was time for their first lecture, and they headed towards it with no small sense of dread.

Professor Port's lecture was boring. It wasn't something Ruby had just realized, but somehow it never got better. It was true that there was a lot of wisdom behind his long-winded stories; however, mostly it was drowned beyond his wild exaggerations. To pass the time, she doodled between notes and kicked her legs below the desk. To her right, Blake was reading a book while somehow managing to pay attention, and Yang was splayed out over her desk and looked miserable as she tried to focus on the professor.

Yet, despite how she felt about the class, she wanted to make Weiss proud of her and did her best to endure as she sat and listened to him droning on about that one time he fought a hundred big bad Grimm with a toothpick and a ceiling fan.

That didn't mean she couldn't still flirt with Weiss surreptitiously and have some fun though. Looking to her left, she saw that Weiss was staring down at her notebook, furiously writing down every last detail of what the professor actually meant. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she kept biting her bottom lip, like she always did whenever she was focused on a task before her. _Cute..._

They already held hands below the table, like they usually did whenever they could, but she slid slightly closer and moved her left leg out to touch Weiss' right. Soft skin met equally soft skin, and it felt wonderful. Weiss looked up in brief bewilderment before rolling her eyes, but reciprocated by rubbing her leg slightly against hers and then keeping it there. However, the real surprise came when Weiss disentangled her hand and instead placed it on Ruby's thigh, stroking it tenderly. "You're impossible," she whispered but didn't bother to hide her smile. Weiss' face glowed red as her attention turned back to the professor and she began to take notes again.

 _Moving to the back of the classroom was a stroke of genius_. Ruby gave herself a mental pat on the back and placed her hand on top. To her right, Blake just glanced her way and gave a small smile. Yang raised an eyebrow at their hands before shaking her head in amusement and going back to her compromise between paying attention and withering away from boredom. It was pretty embarrassing that the others saw it, she had to admit that, but it was still innocent enough that it didn't bother her too much.

Content with the physical contact, Ruby turned back to Port and continued to take notes. However, sometime during the lecture her mind wandered off to greener pastures and she soon developed a thousand yard stare, gazing out over the classroom with unseeing eyes. Ironically enough, what brought her out of her daydreaming was the lack of Professor Port rambling. Or well, it helped, but mostly it was because Weiss dug her nails into her leg to grab her attention. As she snapped out of it, confused, she dared hope for a moment it was over. Alas, it was not to be.

"Miss Rose, can you name four weak points of an Arachnid Grimm?"

She jumped slightly, caught off guard by the question. "Uh, uh... the joints on their legs, the eyes, the gaps in their armor that allows for movement and…" she trailed off, trying to buy time and glancing around the lecture hall. Jaune was positioned to the side of Port, and was gesticulating towards his… blazer? _What?_

"Their stomachs," Weiss whispered, Ruby instantly repeating it out loud, grateful she'd just dodged a bullet.

"Excellent! Well done! Now, as I was saying before…"

This would be a long lecture.

* * *

"Fight!" Ruby's excited voice rang out across the training room. Weiss couldn't help but smile; Ruby was really enthusiastic about the training regime they had worked out during breakfast. She was also pleasantly surprised that Ruby had set this up in the first place, since she hadn't planned to train for the tournament until next semester.

They had gone straight from their Grimm Studies class to one of the smaller combat arenas that students could book. Early in the day there were usually a few ones vacant, and today had been no exception. It wasn't big, intended for no more than a four person team to spar in, but it was suitable for what they had in mind. Towards one of the brick walls there were a bench and a few chairs along with a first aid kit, but the rest of the room was nothing but a hard cement floor for sparring.

Her gaze returned to the first match when she spotted movement.

Blake walked forward slowly until just a few feet separated her from Pyrrha. From the bleachers, Weiss, along with Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren and Jaune watched. Pyrrha stood still, eyes focused on their approaching teammate. Pyrrha took a step forward, throwing a loose jab to test the waters. Blake sidestepped without a problem. They began to circle each other, and Pyrrha went in for another attack through a kick aimed at Blake's guard. At the last second Blake dodged and retaliated with a right hook. Pyrrha raised her arm, intercepting Blake's punch. Simultaneously, she turned and drove her own fist into Blake's stomach. The hiss of pain bore witness to the strength of it.

Blake recovered followed up with a roundhouse kick. Pyrrha blocked it, grabbed her leg and pulled, forcing her to the ground. The only thing preventing her from losing balance completely was her arms supporting her weight. Their friend used them as leverage and managed to kick Pyrrha in the chest, making her drop Blake's leg, but she recovered too quickly for her. She stepped into range again, and as Blake pushed off the ground, she hit her square in the side with a horizontal kick.

Ruby gasped and moved around restlessly on her seat as Blake skidded across the floor, before recovering in a crouch. She assailed Pyrrha again, and this time both combatants were more cautious. Punches were executed and blocked, kicks countered and they had soon settled into an intense rhythm that had a certain beauty to it, especially with how their Auras flared up when one of them got a hit in.

As Weiss observed their fight, she carefully considered their differences. She recognized the South Mistralian school of martial arts from Pyrrha, that emphasized extensive use of the legs. It was refined, well-balanced and efficient. Blake, on the other hand, fought in what seemed to be a mix of different styles and improvisation on the spot. She supposed that was explained by her background. It was raw, powerful but had imperfections to it, like no systematic training had been done, and Blake paid the price for it. Still, she adapted fast and was light on her feet, which gave her an edge where others would've already been out.

 _Pyrrha's too good. Blake can think quickly and adapt, but it won't be enough. Ouch, that kick must've hurt..._

"Seems Blakey's beginning to read Pyrrha better," Yang observed after another few moments. Ruby nodded her agreement, but not really appearing to listen too closely. Her beautiful eyes were firmly locked on the spar. Weiss chuckled softly to herself. It was sometimes easy to forget Ruby had this side to her as well, despite their regular training sessions. It was honestly almost terrifying how deadly her better half could be, and the joy she took in wielding lethal weapons, or even reading about them. Talking, and thinking, about them too, for that matter.

The fight went on, and Weiss was sure the two combatants were completely oblivious to anything in their surrounding by now. That was something she loved about sparring; the single focus on the opponent. It was wild, exciting and yet tranquil all the same; a paradox she hadn't yet figured out. Then of course, winning and excelling were both very rewarding too.

She looked at the clock Ruby held in her hand; two and a half minutes left. Short matches and quick rotations to prevent their auras from draining and to allow for quick recovery was the plan they had devised during breakfast. Each match would be followed by a brief assessment from the rest. After four of these, so everyone was warned up, they'd all spar.

Pyrrha misjudged in that moment, and had her guard too high up. Blake seized the opportunity and drove her knee into her stomach. It wasn't enough though, and she was soon under attack again, an elbow hitting her below the throat. It was followed up by a fist that hit her chin and she reeled back from it. Pyrrha instantly pressed the attack. A kick to the knee sent Blake to the ground as her leg gave out, but she managed to to roll away in the nick of time. She dodged the leg swooping over her head and sprung back into her fighting stance.

"Pyrrha will win this," Weiss said to the rest of the team. It felt wrong to say it, but it was the truth.

"Looks like it. There's too many small openings. Don't really notice it when she and I fight, but Pyrrha uses less strength and much more technique," Yang agreed. She frowned as she observed the fight, no doubt calculating how to best counter Pyrrha later. The fact that they had decided to not allow semblances or their weapons made for an interesting session.

"Yes," Weiss agreed. "She uses her legs a lot more. Now the both of you know what to improve on next, as do I. I suppose it won't hurt to work on our foundations." Ruby and Yang nodded at that.

The fight went on for another minute, but they all knew by then that Pyrrha held the advantage. Pyrrha didn't seem too phased except for breathing heavier than usual. Blake's forehead glistened with sweat however, and her Aura had dipped lower than Pyrrha's. Weiss had the distinct impression that Pyrrha was holding back too. She had noticed an opening or two that Pyrrha hadn't gone for. As a first demonstration, that wasn't a bad idea.

Nevertheless, Blake attacked again, but Pyrrha was ready. She used Blake's momentum against her by grabbing her and lifting her up, apparently going for throwing her off-balance and slamming her into the ground. However, Blake twisted in mid-air, upsetting Pyrrha's own motion and landing to her side. Swiftly, she brought her leg around for a kick to the head, but Pyrrha had already countered with one of her own. And as fast as Blake was, Pyrrha was faster. It had enough force to send Blake tumbling again.

"Go, Blake!" Weiss shouted, deciding to do her best to cheer her friend on, even if the outcome was almost certain by now. Ruby and Yang mirrored her sentiment, which egged Jaune with company on to cheer louder for Pyrrha.

Blake did something neither she, nor Ruby and Yang judging from the quick draw of breathes to her side, had expected then. She leapt towards Pyrrha, seeking to get as close as possible. Pyrrha threw another punch, but surprise showed on her face when Bake didn't parry or disengage; instead she rushed past it, turning just enough for it to miss. Blake used the opportunity to elbow Pyrrha and then follow up by hooking her left leg around Pyrrha's right and yanking. Pyrrha fell, but pivoted and fell forward and dragged down Blake with her, pinning her to the floor and quickly moving to hold her down. Blake struggled for a few seconds, but when Pyrrha didn't relent, she went limp.

"Pyrrha wins!" Nora shouted, bounding into the center to meet them. Pyrrha gave Blake a hand to help her up. Both of them looked happy with the outcome and shook hands. For having lost, Blake seemed to take it better than usual. Sometimes she would get frustrated with herself after losing, but today that wasn't the case.

"Come on, time to figure out how we can improve," Ruby said excitedly and grabbed her hand and dragged Weiss towards the others.

Practice mixed with discussions kept up for the next fifty minutes, and after that they tried it out in pairs. Weiss hadn't done too well, but she had managed to win over Jaune. Not being able to use her glyphs were much more problematic than she had anticipated, since she had subconsciously relied on them for years. The earliest combat lessons her father had made her attend came back to her slowly though, and Jaune fell, even with the training Pyrrha had given him so far.

Pyrrha, Ren, Yang and Blake were all to various degrees proficient in hand-to-hand combat, so it was decided that they'd mostly teach the basics to the others for the first few days, then rotate to give everyone a chance to pick up as much as possible.

"And when we think we'll need more space, I'll ask Professor Goodwitch if we can book one of the larger halls, or maybe we can keep it outdoors in one of the forest clearings!" Ruby said as they walked out in the hallway around half an hour later, done for the day.

"Good thinking, sis," Yang praised and ruffled Ruby's hair, earning her a vocal, if useless, protest. Weiss suppressed a giggle at the indignation on her face. Ruby shot her a hurt look, which only prompted her to laugh instead. Somehow, Ruby could always put a smile on her face, even without trying.

"You should speak with her later after combat class," Ren added. "It's best if we can arrange it in advance to better fit it into our schedules."

"Yep," Ruby agreed, "I need to book the arena for the weekend and next week too, now that we know it's suitable for all eight of."

Weiss nodded. "Let's do that now, and then go and have a rest before lunch. We'll need the respite before Professor Goodwitch's class later." A break and a hot meal would be good for her, she thought and stretched her arms as she walked. She'd probably be a bit sore tomorrow, thanks to some of the moves she'd learned. And tomorrow she would do it all over again together with her friends, and with Ruby. She shook her head, amazed at how much her life had changed in just a few short months.

* * *

It was now early afternoon and Weiss had just said goodbye to Ruby and the others. Combat class had just ended, and it had been slightly more challenging than usual thanks to their earlier training. She was heading to the airship docks to go into the city to pick up snacks for their date, cookies she had ordered beforehand, as well as some hygiene products she was running low on and a new notebook.

Once that was done, she would have to finish up the cards she had been working on, and prepare everything ahead of time. Preparing for a date was so stressful, especially so since this was the first one without any input from Yang. She just hoped that the idea would go down well with Ruby. It wasn't a particularly imaginative idea if she were honest with herself, and she hated feeling out of her element, but it was the only way she could learn and improve. This was only the third date she had orchestrated in her life, so there would be more opportunities in the future if this didn't turn out like she imagined. She felt a knot of anxiety form in her stomach from the uncertainty.

Thinking back on their sparring matches to dispel the negative thoughts, Weiss had to agree that Pyrrha's suggestion to start with hand-to-hand combat had been clever. While not very useful against Grimm, it was against human opponents. An over-reliance from their opponents on their weapons could work favourable if they knew how to take advantage of it when they closed in. They'd train at least an hour daily up until the semester break to get the basics sorted, and from there they would incorporate their semblances and then finally their regular weapons.

As soon as she thought of the break, her mood soured again. Ruby would go to Patch with Yang. She'd have to go home to her father and be involved in the SDC business to appease him somewhat. A groan involuntarily slipped out. Sometimes, she really hated her life. Two miserable weeks, but at least she'd see Ruby once the next semester started. And where would Blake go? Did she even have a home? Probably not. They hadn't yet talked about the break. She'd have to ask, but there was still time to sort it all out. Though with Blake being a very independent person, she'd have to tread carefully lest she risked coming on as patronizing. She sighed to herself. Things we're never easy, were they?

Her Scroll beeped and without stopping her stride towards the airship docks, she fished it up. However, when she read the sender ID she came to an abrupt halt. _Winter._ Immediately, she opened it and began to read.

The message from her sister had her feeling almost giddy with excitement. Winter wanted to know how she was doing, how Beacon was, and if she'd made any friends. Duty and their eight year age difference had kept them apart too often, and it wasn't often they spoke. Winter's sometimes scathing critique of her had taken its toll too, but despite that, she loved her sister, and her sister felt the same, even if she had difficulty showing it at times. She huffed and clenched her hand in anger. What else could've happened to her when their mother died, and their father grew distant, cold and demanding? Winter had forged her own path, but she had never met friends like Weiss had, and the hunter academy of Atlas was militarized and had given her a hard edge over the years. Joining the military hadn't exactly softened her either. It had made Winter unapproachable, and she had felt like a bother too often around her, especially when she was younger. It hadn't all been bad though, just that there had been too few moments where Winter had been able to take the time to relax and be herself, and live in the moment. In some respects, Winter was what Weiss could've become, had fate or chance not had other things in store for her.

The message ended by asking Weiss to reply to her when she could. Weiss still had the last message from her saved, from just before she arrived at Beacon. It had been short, wishing her good luck and telling her to remember to try and make some friends and not only study and train. Between the lines though, she had sensed that her sister had been proud over her taking charge of her life - and amused at their father's reaction to Weiss having left for Beacon. As for friends, that had gone far better than what Winter had most likely considered possible.

Weiss swiveled to the right, away from the airship docks, and set out to find an empty meeting room where she could compose a response. There was still plenty of time to head into the city. Her thoughts raced as she walked inside the closest building with a brisk pace.

 _Should I tell her?_ It was a dilemma. On the one hand, she wanted to tell her sister about everything, with a few exceptions of course, but on the other hand… how would Winter react? She could switch between moods quite suddenly and if she was irritated, then it was best to keep it brief. That made composing a message unsuitable; furthermore, it would be nice to see her face, or at least hear her voice. She could, 'wing it' as Yang would've said, from that point if she called and took stock of her mood first. She trusted Winter, and had always had, so at least she wasn't worried about it getting back to her father. It was just nerve-racking to tell something important and personal to someone you had always looked up; someone whose opinion mattered.

She found an empty room and sat down and debated the pros and cons for several minutes. Fear, resolve, anxiety, hope, irritation and disappointment at herself, and every other emotion under the sun flared in her as she sat and thought through if she was ready for what she was about to do. Finally, she took a deep breath and counted to ten, just like one of the maids had taught her when she was overwhelmed sometimes as a child, before letting it out slowly. Her decision made, she squared her shoulder and hit the call button.

Her heart was pounding in nervous anticipation and fear with every ringtone, and yet she decided to go through with it. A Schnee did _not_ run. Voice call was the only thing possible at the moment, which was both a shame and blessing. This would be more difficult if Winter could see her facial expressions, since her sister had always had an uncanny ability to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, her sister picked up the phone, making her heart skip a beat before she recovered. " _Weiss,"_ the familiar voice greeted. _"This was unexpected. It's good to hear from you."_ Weiss thought she sounded a bit surprised, but she seemed amiable enough, despite the formal tone.

"Hello, Winter. Yes, it's good to speak to you. It's been too long, and for that I'm sorry. How are you?" She made sure to pour as much positive emotions as she could into her voice. Winter was always like this whenever they hadn't talked for a while, but she'd soon take off her business-like persona, if only a bit.

There was a brief moment of silence from the other end. " _I'm excellent. Work is demanding, but I keep on top of it. I assume you saw my message since you're calling._ " It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Weiss took a deep breath. 'No risk, no gain', as Yang would say. Or 'No risk, no cookies' as Ruby would have. She smiled as she took a calming breath, before pushing herself to respond.

"Yes, I did. I have a few things to talk about regarding that and felt it was best to speak to you, instead of sending a message. Do you have time to hear me out?"

* * *

 **Remnant is worse than Australia, now that I think about it. Spider Grimm, Spider Grimm, does whatever Spider Grimm does. It's just barely worse though. Those drop bears are pretty ferocious.**

 **Faunus Weiss was a reference to 'The Snow Fox' Struggle' by Shadow Nightblade, so go check out his stuff.**

 **Again, big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing and making sure every chapter is as good as it can possible get with me behind the steering wheel! :D**

 **Finally, did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if it's just a short "Meh, it's alright." First fight scene I ever wrote, so apologies for it not being the best. Hope it made enough sense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 8, which is actually only the first half of the original chapter. I'll upload the next part in a week or so. It simply felt too long (more on that later). Hope you enjoy. Takes place right after chapter 7. Same day and everything.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for editing and giving me fantastic feedback (as well as coining the term Schnooty).** **  
**

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Ruby was currently relaxing with Yang on a bench outside, enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. Weiss had gone off to Vale to buy whatever items she needed, edible Ruby assumed with barely restrained eagerness, for their date later. Blake was off to the library to find a new book to read. Both of them were rather worn out from the combat class, having faced each other and Yang only winning by using a new move she had learned from Blake. Their sparring earlier in the day hadn't helped either, and Ruby just knew her body would protest the treatment come next morning.

"Excited for the date, sis?" Yang asked, and took another gulp from her soda can. Birds soared above them and the light breeze in the air felt pleasant against Ruby's skin. She made herself a bit more comfortable and stretched her left leg in an attempt to alleviate a sore calf muscle.

"Yep," Ruby replied. "It's a study date, but she promised it would be fun." To say that she was excited was an understatement. Weiss wasn't one to do half measures, so whatever she had come up with would be fun - studying notwithstanding.

She had spent the entire day so far slowly hyping herself up for the evening, and waiting was getting boring. She was also _very_ curious about what Weiss had meant with rewards, and gulped when she recalled a similar scenario in _Ninjas of Love_. She really needed to stop reading it when nobody else was in the room; it sent her mind into the gutter way too often.

Yang snorted in amusement and got that teasing look in her eyes Ruby was so wary off. "Not as long as you study, but I bet you plan to make out or something. Maybe grab the Schnooty?"

"What?" Ruby asked, the meaning completely lost on her.

"Schnee and booty. You know, Schnooty," her sister helpfully supplied, shooting her a grin and mimicked grabbing onto a rear in front of her.

Ruby choked on her own soda, coughing violently and Yang swiftly patted her back while she got the coughing fit under control. Yang's bluntness was something she hadn't gotten used to yet, and she reached for the handkerchief in her pocket Weiss had given her. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been someone else, she morosely thought while wiping away the soda. It was just that her sister knowing what would most likely happen, well, besides the booty-thing, made it so much worse. Not that she didn't want to grab onto the Schno...booty, which only made it that more difficult to look Yang in the eyes.

She wasn't out of the woods yet though, as Yang spoke again, "Well, you like what you like, sis, so don't be ashamed of it. It's not like I haven't seen you checking her out, or her doing the same to you. It's so funny, because both of you think you're so stealthy."

 _Can't a Nevermore whisk me away or something?_ She was pretty sure she could feel her face taking on a permanent color change by now. Was it really that obvious to Yang and maybe Blake too?

"We plan to study," she assured weakly, but Yang's unwavering gaze had her breaking eye contact. "Mostly," she mumbled and chuckled nervously. She was confident there would be plenty of kisses and cuddles too, and she idly drew symbols in the gravel with the heel of her boot while trying to think up a way to change the topic.

Yang scooted closer and gave her a sideways hug. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel so embarrassed." Ruby shot her an incredulous look. "Okay then, I'm not sorry, " she admitted with a sheepish grin."It's too much fun to pass up on. Speaking about that…" Yang moved away and brought up her Scroll and fiddled with it for a minute and made a point to not show her the screen no matter how close Ruby leaned. "Done," she proclaimed happily after tapping on the screen a few times.

Ruby was about to insist knowing what that was about, when her Scroll pinged. She fished it up and noted a message from Yang with pictures attached. Opening them, she found photos of her and Weiss sleeping together. In them, she was snuggling up on Weiss' shoulder and both of them still had their school uniforms on. It was a heartwarming picture, and they seemed to belong so well together somehow. It looked familiar though. Flashbacks to kisses, tears and comforting words sprung up in her mind. "Was this…?" she inquired, still not completely sure.

"Yeah, that's from the day before Weiss came out to JNPR," Yang answered and looked at her own copy of the photos with a soft smile. "You two look so cute together."

As embarrassing as it was to know that Yang had pictures of them sharing a bed, she felt really happy about it and gave her sister a hug. "Thank you, I'm glad you took them. None of us are big on taking pictures of us, so -" she said while hugging tightly. Her eyes then shot wide open as a frightening possibility dawned on her and she drew a sharp breath. "Don't send them to dad!"

Yang burst out laughing and disentangled herself from Ruby. "I won't, even if that would be hilarious. I promise. I just wanted you to have them. Sent your little princess a copy too," she managed to get out while clutching her stomach. "She's going to freak out when she sees them!"

Ruby joined in then, the thought too funny to not laugh at. She could see it in her mind: Weiss would be walking down the street, fish up her Scroll and promptly turn beet-red and make a sound not unlike that of a bird choking. She tapped on her messaging app quickly and sent Weiss a heart symbol as emotional support.

"Rubes?" Yang asked. She suddenly had a serious look on her face, and Ruby tilted her head questioningly at her. "Are you happy? I know it's weird to ask since you got together a good while ago, but I need to hear it from you… it's long overdue to be honest."

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'm happy. I didn't think it was possible to feel it so strongly. I was a bit lonely at Signal, but now it's perfect. Falling in love is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

No matter how many times she thought it, an irrational part of her feared it was a dream and that she'd wake up. Her life was pretty much perfect at the moment. She was training to do her dream job, she was surrounded by fantastic friends, she felt braver, stronger and more. On top of that, she had the best girlfriend of all time. Beacon had really turned her world upside down, hadn't it?

"I'm glad," Yang replied. She had a wistful look on her face and she chewed on her lips in thought. It wasn't often Yang looked like that, and Ruby had learned since long ago it meant it was time to listen closely.

"You know, it's so strange to see you grow up and be in a relationship, but you're doing good. It's hard to do it, but I try to give you space. Just let me know if you need more," Yang encouraged slowly and reached over to ruffle her hair.

Ruby tried to squirm away in vain like usual. She was acutely aware of the importance of what Yang had said though. It was something she had noticed, and she was very grateful to her for it. Yang had been a lot more overprotective at Signal, always fussing and worrying over her, even trying to include her in the group she hung out with, but since they came to Beacon she'd slowly stopped that, even going so far as to intentionally let her be alone with Weiss - and Ruby knew Yang knew what they were up to sometimes. "I appreciate it… I know how much you look after me..." she trailed off, unsure how to express her thoughts.

"But you want to make your own mistakes and learn on your own," Yang filled in, her voice taking on a motherly and almost nostalgic quality. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah."

It was good for her self-esteem, even if it was difficult and scary to stand on her own legs at times. She knew her confidence had grown leaps since coming to Beacon, but there was still a long way to go and many things worried her, like people getting hurt on her watch. She was also keenly aware of how Yang had often taken the role of her mother. Her sister had never had the luxury of a mother-figure to guide her past the first few years of her life, and yet Yang had always done her best to be there for her baby sis, as she so affectionately used to call her. That was something Ruby knew she could never repay even if she lived forever. This was probably the closest thing either of them would get to a 'coming-of-age' talk ever as well, since their dad and uncle wasn't really cut out for it.

She looked out over the Beacon grounds, unsure of what to even say. In the distance she spotted team CFVY ambling along a gravel path towards the gardens.

Yang broke the silence before she found the words she was looking for. "You know, mom would be proud of you."

"Really?" A myriad of emotions shot through her. It was something that had worried her a lot. She had very few memories of her mother, and they were all vague; a sense of safety, a soft voice, a warm hug. Nothing substantial. Hearing that meant the world to her. _Mom… if you can hear this, know that I love and miss you._

"I'm sure of it," Yang said with certainty in her voice. They sat in silence for a few moments after that, each girl lost in their own thoughts. Eventually though, Yang spoke again. "So, are you gonna invite her for the break?"

 _Oh, that's what I was supposed to ask about!_ "I don't know," Ruby replied and sighed. "Would dad even be fine with us bringing people home?"

"Sure, I already asked dad if we could bring friends over, and he said it wouldn't be a problem. I'm going to ask Blake later actually. I…" she hesitated for a moment, "don't think she has a place to stay besides Beacon."

"Oh," was all she managed to get out, the shock of realization hitting her like an Ursa. She hadn't thought about that, and guilty ensnared her. That was a huge oversight on her part. With what Blake had revealed about her past, it made sense that she wouldn't have a place to stay. Of course, it was just a guess, but a good one. "I'd love it if she could come too," she agreed. "We're a family, and being together on the break would be so much fun!"

They could explore the forest, pick strawberries from the neighbour's field, swim in the ocean, go fishing, hike in the hills, sleep in tents and do all sorts of other fun stuff for the two weeks duration of the break. She could show Weiss the dell full of wildflowers, the small forest pond with lotus flowers in it, and she was sure her girlfriend would enjoy Zwei a lot too. Her entire face lit up in a big smile at the thought of how much fun they'd have.

Yang grinned at that. "Yes, we are, even if the other two don't fully realize it yet. So, you haven't asked Weiss then?" Her question brought Ruby back to her her predicament.

"No," Ruby replied and shook her head, frowning a bit. "It's just… it feels like a very important step, you know?" Her sister nodded and gestured for her to go on. "And I've kinda been afraid Weiss would say no or think that I was being too pushy. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable...I know it's late too, and she probably has other things to do." She looked down on the gravel beneath them, and for a moment everything felt so hopeless.

"Yeah, but it won't be complete without Weiss, and you won't know until you ask in any case. Go ahead and ask your princess," Yang said and nudged her shoulder in encouragement.

"You're never going to stop that, are you?" Ruby sighed in resignation.

"Nah, it's so adorable I still can't get over it. Guess that's what reading fairy tales for years gets you. Back when you were just a few years old, you always wanted to rescue the princess and wake her up with a kiss."

"I did?" She had no recollection of that.

The mention brought a warm feeling to her chest though, and many happy memories sprung to the forefront of her mind. It had been a much simpler time in her life. She would sit in her dad's lap, wrapped in a blanket with the big book full of colorful pictures and a mug of hot cocoa in front of her, and his stubble beard would tickle her whenever he bent down and nuzzled her hair. Yang had leaned against him and often held her hand while he read about dragons, castles and adventure in an overdramatic voice. It was always late in the evening, and many times her next memory would be of waking up in her bed the next morning.

"Yep!" Lilac eyes shining with amusement met hers when Ruby looked up, "Dad thought it was the cutest thing ever. Seriously though, ask her today. She'd want to have some time to prepare for it I think."

It was good advice, as advice from Yang tended to be. Sometimes, you just had to girl up and take a gamble she supposed. Maybe she worried over nothing and Weiss would want to, and be able to, come along. Two weeks with her girlfriend without any homework, classes or tests would be wonderful. Resolved fill her heart, and she hoped she'd make many unforgettable memories with Weiss that would take their place next to those from her childhood. "Alright, I'll do it later." Her Scroll pinged then, reminding her of the time. "Gotta go now. Jaune wants to lose badly in that new fighting game! Wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I'll just enjoy the sunlight and wait for Blake to get back here. Have fun, Rubes, and make sure to rub the victory in his face."

* * *

Ruby sank further down in the sofa, and groaned in annoyance. She had lost another match! She could hold her ground against anyone - or so she had thought; however, today she had finally met her superior. Why did she agree to play this game?

"What's the matter, crater face? Don't like biting the dust?" Jaune gloated, the smug grin of one who knows he's better than anyone else at a particular game present on his face.

"Jaaaaaaaune!" Ruby complained and pouted at him, locking eyes with him and utilizing her best "puppy dog"-eyes look as revenge. _No mercy, Ruby!_ They had spent the past half hour hanging out in the communal area, which lucky enough for them had both sofas and a TV.

"No fair!" he protested, but put down the controller in defeat. Then he smiled knowingly at her. "Bet you come a long way with that look on Weiss."

"Nope!" Ruby cheerfully replied. "Don't use it on her. She's special, and I don't want to manipulate her."

Mock hurt flashed over his features and he put his hands over his chest. "Hughh! I'm mortally wounded," he drawled and slowly sank down in the sofa. "Here lies Jaune Arc, slain by the manipulative Crate… Ruby Rose."

"Dork!" she retorted, and poked him in his side.

"Double-dork," he laughed and retaliated. "Let's give the game another try, but I'll pick a character I haven't played with before to even the field. Sounds better?" She nodded and they got back into it.

They continued to play for a good twenty minutes, and Ruby had finally began to rack up the score in her favor. Now if she could just -

"Hey, Ruby?" Jaune asked. He sounded oddly unsure of himself; a far cry from the joyful and confident tone of voice a while ago.

"Yeah?" she questioned, making sure to get a last hit. K.O! She paused the game and swung around 90 degrees and folded her legs in the half-lotus position, giving Jaune her undivided attention; her gut feeling told her this was something serious.

"How… are things between you and Weiss?" He met her eyes and looked consternated, and he was scratching his chin, which was a nervous tick she'd seen manifest from time to time.

Was that it? Was he just embarrassed to ask something personal like that? Her serious expression evaporated in an instant. "Things are great! She and I are happy, and she's adorable, she's really thoughtful, she smells good, and she makes cute little noises whenever we kiss and-" Ruby stopped then, realizing she was beginning to ramble, and revealing a bit more than she wanted to. She laughed awkwardly. "Forget that last part."

Jaune laughed nervously before gulping audibly. "Sure. That's good. Uh, you know… sorry for hitting on your girlfriend. I swear I didn't have a clue-"

Ruby interrupted him by flailing her arms. "No no, Jaune! It's fine. There was no way for you to know. I should feel bad, not you. I grew really angry at you whenever you approached her."

Jaune's face showed how much he regretted how he'd behaved, not in the least comforted by her words. She felt dumb for not having understood earlier. They hadn't broached the subject before and from the looks of it, he had some guilt to burn through.

"You had every right to be angry, " he assured. "I can't imagine myself staying calm if I had been in your shoes."

"It was stressful, I'll admit that. I probably went at you a bit harder than I should've during the last time we sparred, when you asked Weiss out just before the class…. Sorry," she apologized and looked away sheepishly.

At more than a few occasions she'd felt so… possessive, and it had gotten hard to control her feelings and pretend nothing was wrong, and the resentment had built up over time. It felt good to admit it and let that lingering sense of vexation melt away.

"It's fine. Water under the bridge," he replied, settling her concern. "I deserved it for being such an idiot anyway."Jaune shot her an amused grin before growing serious again. "But, how does it… like, feel?"

Ruby tilted her head in question. "Feel?"

"I mean, what does it feel like to be in love? You've been going strong for over two months now, so it's not your typical teenage crush, right? Or let's back up the tape: how did it start?" He then looked slightly worried and added, "If you want to talk about it. Sorry, I shouldn't assume."

Ruby leaned sideways into the sofa and rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Don't worry, I'm glad I can talk to someone outside of my team about it. It wasn't love at first sight. You know we didn't see eye to eye at first, right?" He nodded. "But after our fight on the first day, she reached out to me… and from there on it just," she waved her hands around for emphasis, "seemed to click. And yeah, it's good between us. She makes me happy."

"But why is that?" he asked. She could sense that for whatever reason it was very important for him to know. His voice betrayed both anxiousness and curiosity.

Now, that was a difficult question to answer though. Was there even words for _why_ she loved Weiss? Despite that, she tried to come up with an explanation. "It's like having your best friend always around, but closer. She's challenging me to be my very best, and I want to for her sake. I can trust her, and she can trust me. I want to make her happy and be there for her. When we're together, it just feels right and it's a great feeling. It's hard to put into words." She sighed and pursed her lips as she tried to come up with some other way of explaining it.

"I understand, I think," he said. "It sounds wonderful. I've only had crushes and I realize that they were shallow. Even with Weiss… what did I really know about her?" A bitter laugh escaped him. "Nothing. I built up this illusion in my mind that I understood her and wanted to be there for her, when I was completely wrong."

She placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Seeing Jaune so different from his usual cheerful self worried her, but it seemed like he appreciated the gesture. "Jaune, don't be too hard on yourself. We learn more from our mistakes than our successes, and that just means that next time you'll go for a girl with the right mindset."

"I suppose that's true," Jaune mused and let out a tired sigh. "Are things always good between you two then?"

It was a bit personal of a question, but Jaune was someone she felt she could divulge this piece of information to. "No, it's not that things are always good between us. Sometimes, we get irritated or have a bad day and then we give each other space or comfort each other. Almost all the time is great though! I read in a book once that a relationship is like a garden." He raised an eyebrow at that. "You have to tend to it carefully for it to blossom, and from what I can tell it's true. Like later today, Weiss invited me to a study date. It's nothing super fancy, but it doesn't have to be. It just the fact that she cares enough to make an effort for my sake."

His face held a contemplative look as he nodded at what she'd just said. "That makes sense. You know, I'm envious of you. I want to have that too, but I'm not sure where to find a girl who'd like me."

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Pyrrha's right in front of you!_ She very nearly blurted it out but held her tongue. It wasn't for her to reveal, but maybe she could at least give a little hint? How could _anyone_ be so dense?

"I'm sure you'll find someone, maybe closer than you think even." Jaune shot her a resigned look, the hint flying over his head completely. "The thing is," she continued while trying to not smack her face into the controller, "just be yourself. You're a great guy, and someone will see that and want to get to know you. Until then… be happy."

He groaned and sunk down into the sofa. "I know that, in theory, but I just don't feel very confident or like I have much to bring to the table. I mean, my mom always said I was a catch, but of course she'd say that."

"You _are_ a catch, Jaune. You just need to learn to be happy with yourself first." She then had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you ask Yang for some advice before you find that special girl? I mean, she's helped me plenty, and I'm sure she could give you an idea or two about boosting your confidence."

He looked uncertain, no doubt thinking it was an embarrassing prospect. "I don't want to be a bother, but I'll think about it," he hedged, before switching the subject. "So, are things good between Blake and Weiss now? Looks that way to me. Don't think I've ever seen them talk as much as they do now."

"Yeah!," she confirmed, content to move onto another topic. "The advice you gave helped, so thank you."

Jaune readjusted the grip off his controller. "Good… Let's get back into the game. First to 20 points?"

She had a date to go to later, but until then...

"Sure! Eat dirt, Vomit boy!"

* * *

 **Not too much happened here really, but I wanted the sister talk to happen, and her to reconcile properly with Jaune and then it's just the date left. I'll post the final part in a week or so (so much fluff!). Sure, I could've posted it in one go, but 9K words felt a bit too much, and I notice that I have increasing problems reading through them myself due to the length. The chapter lengths have also ballooned and I want to go back to 4-5K chapters that are less exhausting.**

 **The idea of kid Ruby wanting to kiss the princess in the fairy tales was one I borrowed, with permission, from Etheriell (link to him is on my profile) since it was so ridiculously cute.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! He's chapter 9. I Hope you enjoy. Takes place right after chapter 8, and it's their date!**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for editing and giving me fantastic feedback.  
**

* * *

Ruby had just entered the library and was heading for the study room Weiss had picked. Since Weiss was in the top two percent in academics, she could rent them as she saw fit. It was mostly quiet there, with only a group of second year students laughing in hushed voices at a table further away. With the semester break around the corner, people were busy trying to rehearse as much as they could for the upcoming tests. She took an appreciative whiff of the dry air that was permeated by the smell of thousands of books, immediately feeling a bit more at ease. Libraries always evoked that comforting and timeless feeling in her.

In anticipation of their date, she had eaten less than usual during dinner, which had to her amusement prompted Weiss to ask with concern if she was feeling well. Once that misunderstanding had been sorted out, Weiss had left earlier than the rest to finish her preparations, and until just a few minutes ago Ruby had slowly made time pass by listening to music in the dorm. For once, the classical piano pieces Weiss liked to listen to while she studied had found a good use in calming her down, even if Ruby still really couldn't say she would listen to it often. Music was an area they had mostly different interests in, with Weiss preferring instrumental music and ballads, and Ruby being more inclined to soft rock and pop.

She was just a bit nervous today, having hyped up the date maybe a tad more than what was healthy. To prepare herself for it, and maybe even impress Weiss a little bit, she had freshened up and changed clothes to a few of the items Weiss had picked for her when they went shopping during their last date in Vale City. She was currently wearing a red form-fitting t-shirt, a black pleated skirt that ended just above her knees and grey knee socks to go with it. She had forgone her regular boots too, settling instead for a pair of comfortable sneakers. Besides looking pretty hot, if she did say so herself, she was sure Weiss would love to see her in clothes she had helped to pick out, if prior experience was any indication.

Yang had helped her with make-up too, after she'd done a double take at the unexpected request. Not much had been applied; just some mascara, foundation and a pinch of rouge she'd borrowed from her. At a casual glance, it was hardly noticeable really, but she was very pleased with the air of maturity it gave her and was anxious to see what Weiss would think of it. Both Yang and Blake had assured her she'd knock the socks off of her when she saw her.

She suppressed a giggle and skipped up the final steps of the stair to the second floor that housed yet more books as well as her destination. After giving herself a final look-over in one of the barely-reflective windows along the way, Ruby took a few calming breaths before entering the small room marked "05" and found that Weiss had already set up shop there.

The room was perfect for a small group of people who needed to get work done. Fairly spacious, and the furniture consisted of a bench, a few chairs, a large table and a bookshelf to the left. Through the large window on the right, she could just start to make out the Emerald forest that shined with a golden tint in one of the last hours of sunlight for the day.

Weiss had put blankets on the bench towards the back to make it more comfortable, and on the large table in front stood a paper bag with the contents partially unpacked. There were plenty of washed strawberries on a large plate, a box from her favorite bakery she suspected held cookies if the smell was anything to go by, a bottle of water, and one of orange soda. Of course, Weiss being Weiss, there were also plenty of napkins. And the course literature.

That brought her attention to the best part of the room. Her girlfriend sat on the bench, waiting for her. The evening sun cast a gold-tinted hue that was reflected in her alluring light blue eyes, making her look even more beautiful than usual. She had her silken-soft white hair down and the contrast of the slight reddening of her cheeks with her smooth pale skin only added to her perfection. Weiss still had her school uniform on, but had left the blazer unbuttoned and had put her shoes away. Her expression as her attention turned on the new arrival was somehow expectant, anxious and pleased at the same time. When their eyes met and Weiss took in her appearance, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but no words came forth and she quickly closed it again. The wide smile on her lips gave away her approval though.

"Hi, Weiss. Hope you didn't wait too long," Ruby greeted happily.

"Ruby, you…" Weiss trailed off, her eyes darting around all over her body, "You… " she stopped again, before finally managing to get something out. "You look lovely." Red tinted her cheeks, but she kept devouring her with her gaze, unwilling to look away despite how embarrassed Ruby suspected she felt.

Ruby blushed and felt a bit self-conscious over Weiss' eyes taking it all in, but it was so worth it. A pleasant shiver went down her spine and she tried to keep a very smug smile in check.

"I knew expanding your wardrobe would be a good idea. Those clothes suit you really well, as does the makeup," Weiss finally added in approval, with a somewhat distant tone of voice as she took in every detail.

"I'm glad you like it. Let me just close the door."

Ruby turned around halfway while shutting and locking the door, tactically positioning herself so that she could still observe Weiss out of the corner of her eye. She noted with some satisfaction that Weiss went right back to checking her out again.

In an attempt to fluster her girlfriend, she stretched her arms over her head like she tried to work a sore back muscle, which served the purpose of hiking up her t-shirt and exposing her stomach. Her fantasy of Weiss trailing kisses over it reared its head, but she pushed it to the side. One day she _would_ tell Weiss that, when they were more… intimate. She blushed at the implications, and over what she was doing, even as she stretched her arms as far up as they could go, the t-shirt following the motion and generously exposing her midriff.

"See something you like?" Ruby asked with a cheeky smile, the blush she now had shining through the thin layer of makeup as she lowered her arms and turned back to her girlfriend. Weiss face reddened and she pointedly looked away, but nodded in confirmation. Ruby giggled and went over next to her and gave her a slow kiss that Weiss returned tenderly.

"You adorable dunce, how could I possibly resist that? It's not fair," Weiss admitted, red-faced, with a cute laugh after she pulled away.

She had that special look that only Ruby got to see. It told the story of Weiss, a happy teenage girl with no worries on her mind, and it was a very precious thing. She felt a surge of protective emotions and a resolve to keep Weiss happy well up inside her.

"That was kinda the point. Glad you like it," Ruby replied with a faintly embarrassed chuckle and went in for another kiss.

Soon, she sat on her knees next to Weiss on the bench, with her hands playing with her silken-soft hair as she leaned down and kissed her over and over slowly. Weiss' lavender fragrance was sweet, her lips soft and the small gasps and noises she made music to her ears. There was no pressure or need, just a calmness as they explored each other's mouths and relished in the feeling of each other and their moment together.

Too soon though, Ruby needed air and pulled back, the pleasant haze over her senses dissipating. She drew a few slow breaths and readjusted her position slightly. "I love that you find me attractive," she said, touching Weiss' arm and rubbing it affectionately. She gave her lips a final peck and moved about until she sat properly next to her, flashing her a bright smile. "So look to your heart's content!"

Weiss met her eyes then, and her entire demeanor changed into one full of resolve. In combination with her flaming cheeks, it made her positively adorable. "You are gorgeous, Ruby Rose, you really are. It's just… rude to stare, isn't it?" She looked abashed and slightly uncomfortable over the admission, absentmindedly fidgeting with the hem of her combat skirt as she frowned cutely.

Ruby shook her head, and took Weiss' hands in her own. "No, it's not… Well, as long as it's me!" Weiss just rolled her eyes at the clarification. "You can check me out as much as you want to. I… like it a lot," she admitted, her blush matching Weiss'.

"Oh," Weiss uttered, looking like she didn't know what to do, "I will… keep that in mind. Speaking about that: you look good in makeup. Too much wouldn't suit you, but just a pinch like you have right now is perfect. Did Yang or Blake help you?"

Ruby sighed theatrically in jest. "Weiss, don't you think I'm capable of applying makeup?"

Her girlfriend just shook her head, her now skeptical gaze unwavering, though she sounded amused when she said, "No, because I've never seen you wear it before and I've never heard you even once mention it, besides that time you complained after I spent too long in the beauty store."

The observation was spot on. "Alright, she did everything. I'm not good with this stuff and haven't really done it before, except the few times I played with a makeup kit as a kid," Ruby confessed and shot her a sheepish grin.

"Do you want me to teach you the basics?" Weiss offered and withdrew her hands. "I would say that, in my humble opinion, I'm very good at it. Father hired a tutor when I was younger."

Ruby snorted in good-natured amusement. "Humble opinion? Very good?" Weiss held her ground, merely smirking as she met her gaze.

She had to give it to Weiss though, she was infinitely more skilled in the area. Blake and Yang knew what they were doing too, so it was only really her that was still the immature kid that couldn't act like an adult. It stung to admit it, but the whim to ask Yang for help today had mostly been a product of her own insecurities. Still, she kept her smile up.

"Yeah, that would be great," Ruby agreed and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. It looked really complicated, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad to learn a little, at least for when they went out on dates? "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that? I don't want to bother Yang with every single little thing, and well, I never cared about it until just recently either so-"

"And neither did you care about hair products or skin care before that, and yet you now use both on a daily basis," Weiss interrupted in a gentle tone, reaching out and stroking her chin. "Am I the reason?" she asked playfully.

Ruby felt a small amount of heat creep back onto her cheeks; Weiss had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah, you are," she confirmed and waggled her eyebrows at her in the most exaggerated fashion she could.

Weiss let out a giggle in response, and looked both pleased and embarrassed over the admission. "It's flattering that you want to make an effort for my sake. It's so… you. It means a lot to me, and it's something I must treasure."

"Uhm, Weiss?" Ruby asked then, hesitant to voice her next question, but she really wanted to know. "Is there anything in particular you find physically attractive… you know, about me?"

Weiss stiffened at the sudden question, but her eyes betrayed her before she had a chance to open her mouth.

Ruby's growing suspicion had been correct. _Bingo!_

"You don't have to if you don't want to tell, that's fine. It's embarrassing, right?" she hurried to reassure her girlfriend, all while secretly celebrating her newly acquired knowledge.

"Well..." Weiss began slowly, her pale complexion betraying her, "Besides the fact that you are really cute, smell good and very comfortable to cuddle with…" She trailed off and looked away before taking a quick breath, her cheeks practically glowing by now, "Your legs, especially in knee socks. They're very… nice." She couldn't help herself and glanced at them.

Ruby giggled at the slightly panicked expression Weiss made when she dragged her right hand onto her leg. "I'm glad to hear that, and now I know what kind of socks I'll be wearing from now on."

"And now you've stalled enough, dolt. We have a date to begin. Behave, and don't distract me too much," Weiss scolded, a frown on her face, but without any real heat to it, more as an attempt to shift the conversation to something else. She both sounded and looked flustered to Ruby's great delight.

Ruby took stock of the contents on the table again, eager to let Weiss have her way. "Strawberries and what looks like cookies. I'm falling in love again I think," she said with a laugh. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, we have to study for the next Grimm studies test, the theoretical combat class studies about fighting in populated areas, along with going over the last two chapters in History, so I figured we'd combine work and pleasure," Weiss answered, a nervous look on her face, as she loosely wrapped her right arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby took the cue and leaned closer until she was effectively using Weiss as her personal pillow, and she put her legs up on the table so her girlfriend could get an even better look at them. The pleasant smell of lavender perfume filled her nostrils and she sighed in contentment at the softness at the softness she was leaning into. "That sounds promising. What's your plan?"

"I've drawn up cards to help us memorize everything we need for the next tests, so I was thinking that we could play a little game to make it less tedious," Weiss began hesitantly. "This might be a silly idea, but for every question one of us gets right, the other will give a kiss… but no tongue!" she added while donning a cute blush. "That's saved for when we get five in a row correct. For every three correct, we'll feed each other a strawberry and...", her face grew even redder, "if you get ten in a row, I'll sit in your lap. You'd like that, right?"

Ruby nodded dumbly. She could absolutely get used to this. Weiss being adorable, bold and going out of her comfort zone was hot. _No problem at all,_ she thought as her heartbeat picked up in anticipation. Why did this date idea have to come straight out of Ninjas of Love though? Granted, it was far more sinful there, but the basic concept was the same. She blushed and tried to push the lewd thoughts to the side, making a half-hearted promise to herself to not secretly read in it anymore.

"Then when we're done," her girlfriend continued, shaking her head in amusement at the enthusiastic reaction, "there'll be cookies, chocolate and snacks, and we can finish the movie we started yesterday."

 _This is probably the best study method ever! Weiss, you're a crafty girl. "_ Then what're we waiting for? Grab the cards so we can get started!" Ruby accentuated her enthusiasm by turning her head and giving Weiss another quick smooch. As she kissed her, she could feel the smile that spread on Weiss' lips.

They soon set about their task, taking turns to read the cards to each other and guess the right answer. Weiss had a lead in the beginning, but Ruby caught up and after a bit over an hour they were tied, each girl having had several streaks of three and five by then. In the process, Weiss had moved to Ruby's lap, something that pleased the younger girl infinitely as she held her catch with one arm to prevent her from falling off. She had initially looked very abashed, but when Ruby offered her to climb down she had steadfastly refused and now looked rather comfortable. They'd managed to keep on track too with an admirable dedication, despite things having gotten a bit heated in some moments, with Weiss being unusually eager with her affections.

In other words, Ruby was having a great time so far. Having Weiss in her lap and her soft form leaning against her hadn't exactly helped her ability to concentrate, but she couldn't care less.

She pressed Weiss closer to herself and fished up strawberry, since Weiss had just given the correct answer. Weiss obediently opened her mouth and took a bite from it. A drop of juice ran down from her lips and Ruby took it as her cue and licked the small area clean. Weiss stifled a laughter as her tongue tickled her, but went quiet as lips met her own instead.

The only real problem Ruby had at the moment was that the closeness to Weiss and the kisses made her… bothered. She would have to take care of her urges herself later, she decided as she ended the kiss. She wouldn't deny that the thought of her first time being with Weiss was something she very much wanted, but until that day happened she would have to be content with her imagination and fingers.

"From your daydreaming expression I take it you're happy with the date?" Weiss asked contentedly and planted a soft kiss on her head, breaking her thoughts away from the in equal parts wonderful, confusing and frustrating feelings present in her.

 _If you only knew, Weiss…_ she thought guiltily, feeling her face turn a shade redder, as if she had been caught with her hand under her skirt.

That had very nearly happened a few weeks ago, and the memory made her stomach twist. She had been alone in the dorm and opted for some private time, when Weiss suddenly walked in, nearly giving her a heart attack and sending her scrambling to cover up. Meeting Weiss' eyes had not been the easiest thing in the immediate aftermath despite her having gotten away with it, with her being the object of her fantasies.

"Yeah, this was a great idea. I admit I was a bit skeptical at first but this is proving to be fun _and_ educational," Ruby praised while sidestepping the truth, doing her best to push the harrowing memory away. She took a drink of her soda to alleviate her dry throat. The carbonated orange flavor was refreshing. "Love you, Weiss" she said and squeezed her tightly, feeling just a bit guilty over not being completely truthful.

"Love you too, Ruby."

Their studying resumed soon after. They kept asking each other questions for about another half hour before calling it a day. Their game had gone extremely well; in fact, so well that they had ran out of strawberries. Ruby would miss feeding Weiss them, and resolved to find other opportunities for it. Maybe on the break, when they could pick strawberries from her dad's friend's field almost for free. They'd have plenty of time then, if Weiss would tag along.

Weiss slid off her lap and they packed down the cards for later review before the tests, and Ruby decided it was time to ask Weiss the question that had been on her mind throughout the day. The mood was great, and while it was a risk, she had postponed long enough. Weiss beat her to the punch though.

"Ruby?" She sounded off somehow, like she couldn't decide how to say what was on her mind.

"Yeah?" Ruby instinctively grew wary and straightened her posture.

"There's something I have to tell you," Weiss said in a all of sudden nervous voice and leaned against the table. Her nails clicked against its edge as she tapped them repeatedly. "I... ," her girlfriend began, unsure how to say it, but eventually settling for spilling it out in a quick stream of words, "I told my sister about us!"

Ruby did a double take, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "What?" was all she managed to get out, still reeling from a mix of shock, worry and happiness from the revelation. The cookies and soda were forgotten in an instant as her stomach did a somersault and her pulse shot up in trepidation.

Weiss let out the breath she had been holding. "Sorry, I should've asked you beforehand, but I wanted to make it a surprise," she explained in a much more composed tone. "I received a message from Winter asking me how I was doing at Beacon. We don't talk much, but I called her and told her about how things are going, what the team's like… and that I'm in a relationship with a teammate, a girl."

"How did she take it?" Ruby's voice came out more as a high-pitched squeak than the calm tone she had been gunning for.

"Don't laugh at what I say next!" Weiss threatened, her face glowing red again. Ruby nodded but was quite confused by the request.

"She was happy for me and said that she had suspected my preferences for years," Weiss grumbled. "Apparently she had noticed me looking at girls during company events and business dinners, and then she -"

Ruby should perhaps have restrained herself a bit more, but when she heard the reason, her anxiety vanished, relief flooded her senses and she began to laugh loudly, clutching her stomach as she collapsed in a heap on the bench. The mental image of a Weiss a few years younger nervously trying -and failing - to check someone out stealthily was just too precious.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh," Weiss accused, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her in indignation.

"Sorry, but you're so adorable! I'm so happy too, but most importantly, I'm so proud of your courage!"

Unable to resist it any longer, Ruby stood up and gave her a searing kiss, putting her arms around her slim waist and rocking her back and forth. As she held her close, she couldn't quite believe it. Weiss had actually done something so incredibly brave; she had to restrain herself to not hug her girlfriend to death from the love and affection that coursed through her.

"I suppose it's fine. I'm just glad you didn't get upset since I didn't ask in advance," Weiss said with sigh of resignation and let Ruby do as she pleased. "I want to take steps too, and not hide who I am. My sister, if anyone, deserves to know. I haven't told her much about you yet, but that'll come, and she said that she would like to meet you sometime, and reminded me in no uncertain words to not let my studies suffer just because we're together."

That was a slightly terrifying prospect Ruby had to face in the future. Meeting family suddenly felt like a much, much more difficult step than she had imagined when it was only a remote future concern. Still, it wouldn't be an immediate affair so she'd have some time to prepare herself for it. From what little she'd learned about Winter over the past few months, she would be scrutinized heavily and judged with a critical eye, even if Winter did it from a desire of wanting to protect her sister.

It also brought focus to another aspect of her as-of-yet unspoken question. If Weiss came with her, she'd meet her dad at the very least. Would she be as nervous as Ruby felt right now? She figured that would be the case. Weiss was one of the bravest people she'd ever met, but romance was an exception to that. Her girlfriend was also much more formal compared to her, like when she had told her the date would be at seven o'clock and not "after dinner". If Weiss came with her, she'd meet her dad and maybe uncle, inevitably ascribing a lot of importance to it. Ruby still wasn't sure if this would be too big of a request to ask of her.

She gulped but pushed her worries to the side. If Weiss grew nervous over it, she'd just have to reassure her about her dad at least. Uncle Qrow was more difficult for new people to acclimate themselves to, but she would tell him to behave. Yang was right though: sometimes you had to take a gamble, and she definitely wanted to experience the semester break with her girlfriend. No matter how much she thought it over, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby swallowed, nervousness coiling in her at the question she was about to pose.

Her girlfriend hummed to show she had her attention as she rested her head against her shoulder.

"Do you want to come home with me over the semester break?"

There, she had said it. She held her breath as she waited for the answer.

Weiss stiffened in her arms and then pulled back. Light blue eyes met her own, wide with surprise and panic. _Good job, Ruby, you messed up completely._ Her hope of a yes was shot down instantly, and disappointment, alarm and regret filled her. Hopefully she could somehow fix this, but why did she have to go and ruin the date Weiss had carefully prepared?

"I-I-, I'd love to but I can't," Weiss stammered out and subconsciously took a step back, noticing how Ruby visibly sunk together like a plant lacking water at the reaction.

"Sorry, Weiss, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable! Let's forget about it," Ruby apologized.

She wanted nothing more than to run and hide in a dark corner, but she put on a fake smile to reassure her girlfriend and touched her shoulder. She should've waited, and she should have known better than to ask something so big when they'd only been together for a comparatively short while. She was always moving too fast, pushing the limits and it had been bound to backfire sooner or later.

"What?" was all Weiss said, completely caught off guard. Her eyes were filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It's a big step, isn't it?"

Surprise shot through her as Weiss' eyes widened again before she closed the distance instantly, quickly wrapping her arms around Ruby, and nearly squeezing her as hard as Yang - an impressive feat, considering that Weiss didn't have nearly as much muscle mass. Ruby was absolutely dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Don't blame yourself! That's not the reason. I… just didn't consider that possibility at all, so it came as a surprise," Weiss mumbled into her neck.

Understanding dawned on Ruby. Visiting friends during a break from school wasn't something Weiss had ever done before, so she wouldn't necessarily have made the connection, unlike other people. It was a sad realization of just how different and starved of normalcy Weiss' upbringing had been, with private tutors and strict requirements all year round. Instinctively, she tightened the hug and stroked Weiss' back tenderly while vowing to herself that she'd give her girlfriend that experience one day.

She dared hope for a moment still, but it was squashed almost immediately when Weiss continued her explanation. "I really wish I could, but I need to go back and keep up to date with company business. I was so set on it I didn't think of anything else. Maybe I could return a few days early, so we'd at least get the last weekend together. Sorry..."

"I understand," Ruby murmured. "You have a lot of responsibilities, don't you?"

Despite her knowing that this might happen, it didn't make the feelings of disappointment any easier to deal with. She pressed her nose into the mass of soft white hair and breathed in her scent, just glad that Weiss wanted to come with her even if she couldn't.

"Yes," Weiss replied in a small, tired voice. "It won't be fun, but I intend to take over the company, and I need to meet my father at the halfway point sometimes. He expects me to go back over the break. Sorry, you must've been looking forward to it a lot, " she apologized again.

She sounded so regretful, anguished even, over having to turn her down. Ruby felt shame flare up in her, having unknowingly been the cause of the distress. She swallowed and hugged her back, intent on making sure Weiss wouldn't feel like it was her fault.

"It's fine. If you can drop by, it'd be fun, but there'll be other opportunities, right? And we already spend so much time together, so when we see each other again it'll just be even better!" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Weiss pulled back enough to look at her, and put on a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, there will be more chances. I'll try to make arrangements so that next semester break will be free for the two of us. I've never… experienced a break with friends before. It would be fun."

Ruby leaned in and gave her a quick peck, determined to wipe Weiss' negative thoughts away. "Then we have to stock up on hugs and kisses, so we'll last until we see each other again. And next break, we're going to have a great time!"

She'd miss her during those two weeks, but it wasn't the end of the world. If anything, it had been foolish of her to hope Weiss didn't have to go back home, and she still felt plenty of relief over having misunderstood her reaction.

Weiss giggled at her reply, looking more cheerful already. "I should've expected that. I've never met someone that can brighten my day like you. Do we start 'stocking up', as you put it, now?"

"Wait, there's something I have to tell you first, Weiss," Ruby said, shooting her a grin.

Weiss looked curious and tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"I love you, princess," she said, reaching out and grabbing Weiss hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. They were delicate and warm, and she committed the feeling of them to her memory.

"I love you too, dolt" Weiss answered, and this time she looked happy. Genuinely happy. "Kisses?"

Nodding, Ruby leaned in and began one of her favorite pastimes - kissing Weiss.

* * *

 **Guess they'll have to spend the upcoming semester break apart then :(**

 **So, Ruby's having urges! That's something I feel is missing in soooooooo many stories. If you haven't paid attention, you might've missed it, but things have gotten a bit more heated since a few chapters back.**

 **Hope you notice the not-so-subtle hints I'm dropping everyone too.**

 **As for Weiss not even thinking about seeing her girlfriend over the break, it's not as far-fetched as it may appear. I've done the same thing. The idea that I could see my friends from school even when school was closed during the summer was incomprehensible to me and I distinctly remember feeling like a complete moron when it dawned on me. Weiss is basically the same. School is school, and "home" is home. Two very separate things that until today didn't meet because of her childhood. Seriously, where's the social services when you need them?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please let me know your thoughts on it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. Takes place about a week after last chapter, and this'll be the next to last chapter before the semester break (that start next Friday in the story). Didn't originally intend for this many chapters before it, but well, no plan survives contact with the enemy.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Big thank you to Blood Shinobi for taking the time to proofread and point out problems with the chapter. Y'all should read his story "Stay Afloat".**

 **Guest: I see what you mean with you preferring if Weiss had asked Ruby what she liked about her, but there is a reason why that didn't happen, besides that Weiss knows Ruby likes her rear back from chapter 6. I did consider it though, but didn't want to foster the idea that Weiss needs to seek Ruby's approval for everything, so I left it at the nervousness of what she'd think about the date. This chapter will explore Weiss' position on physical intimacy and I hope it'll be clear then :) More later in the AN after the chapter.**

* * *

"So, I asked if we could go to a bookstore, besides knowing that you'd want to without any doubt, since I need your help. You read a lot of adventure and fantasy novels, don't you?" Weiss asked.

The bookstore Blake and her had just entered was located on one of the shopping streets and was, predictably enough, filled to the brim with large, wooden bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling. At this hour, before noon on a weekday, it was also almost completely devoid of customers. She took an appreciative whiff, inhaling the scent of dry paper and newly unpacked products that permeated the air while she enjoyed how quiet it was compared to the bustling street outside.

"And mystery, romance, thrillers, and even the occasional science fiction too. What're you looking for?" Amber eyes looked at her with curiosity.

Weiss felt a bit silly over what she was about to say next, since she thought it was a cheesy request herself. At the same time, there was no better person she knew to turn to, and it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the day so far.

"Ruby likes books, right?" Blake nodded in confirmation. "I was thinking that the two of us should start reading together. We don't really do much together that's not related to our studies besides watching movies, so I wanted something else we could enjoy. After a long day, I think it would be nice to relax a bit in that manner. There's also the fact that I don't read much outside of studying, and I want to change that."

Over two weeks had gone by since their argument and Blake running away, and in that time the two of them had strengthened their friendship immensely. In an effort to get to know each other better, Weiss had asked Blake to come with her into Vale City for some shopping since one of their classes had been cancelled. So far it had been a success, with both girls in high spirits from a day spent in town, and from having found a common interest in fashion, their different tastes notwithstanding.

The fact that the newspaper headlines had been about the failed rescue attempt of Roman Torchwick, and the fallout from that, had alleviated many of their worries. A confiscated memory card had led the police's special forces unit, backed up by Hunters, to conduct several raids throughout Vale during the past week.

However, the most interesting piece of news was the rumor that the Vale council was working on a comprehensive policy shift to prevent radicalization in the Faunus populace, which had Blake feeling hopeful for the first time in years. Even if it was done only for pragmatic reasons, Weiss still hoped it would come true. Blake, Velvet, and the rest of the Faunus she knew about were all good people and deserved the same treatment as everyone else. And she was sure her father would just _love_ it.

"That is such a ridiculously cute idea. She'll be overjoyed," Blake said, chuckling softly and peering knowingly at her. "I'm sure you'll love her snuggling up next to you, too. Didn't think you'd be the cheesy lovey-dovey type though."

Weiss stiffened momentarily over the good-natured teasing and felt her face grow warm. She had to agree with Blake on that. It didn't exactly fit how she thought other people viewed her, or she herself really. Had someone asked her a few months ago, she would've thought it an impossibility. Like how much she enjoyed their cuddling, hugs, kisses or just staying close to her girlfriend. She supposed she was making up for childhood neglect in some way, but there was no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Especially surprising was the progress she'd made with showing affection when they were not alone, something she took no small amount of pride in. Love really changed a person, didn't it?

"Well, I'm just as surprised as you are. Showing affection with others around is not the easiest either, and truth be told, I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time; however, I know I need to put effort into this if I want it to work - and that is something I most definitely want."

"Yeah, it's worth the effort, I can see that much," Blake agreed and nodded as they ambled through the large bookstore. "She makes you happy, and you've changed a lot since I first met you for the better."

Weiss feigned indignation and allowed her voice to take on a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Blake Belladonna, are you saying I'm happier, more relaxed and generally less of a pain to deal with?"

She could see the truth of it herself, and it didn't sting as much to admit it these days. She had been a terribly self-centered brat on her first day at Beacon, and she thanked her lucky star she'd mellowed out.

"Pretty much," Blake deadpanned, earning a protest from her blunt confirmation, "and you get bonus points for honesty."

Weiss stuck her tongue out in response. For a moment they looked at each other, restrained amusement evident in their eyes, before they both broke out in laughter.

Ever since they had reconciled, Weiss had noticed that the two of them would sometimes settle into taking light jabs and mock each other in a friendly manner. It was like the tension that had lingered between them since initiation had transformed into a more wholesome kind - where no insult or shot taken meant ill. It was refreshing to experience.

"Let's go and find a book for the two of you. I have a few ideas."

They walked over to the fantasy section in the right back corner of the store, and Blake soon began talking animatedly about different books, listing pros and cons. To Weiss, it sounded slightly intimidating since she knew nothing about the subject; she had never really had time or interest until Beacon to read much else besides books related to her studies or history, the one exception she actually enjoyed outside of class. These days though, she felt a desire to expand her worldview.

Her musings were interrupted when Blake waved a book in front of her face. She blinked. ' _Warbreaker'_. The cover showed a white-haired woman in a long dress with a sword next to her, and a twisting string of what looked like color seeping away from her mouth.

"Is that a good one?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, and I think both of you will like it. There's adventure, intrigue, romance and a clever magic system that uses color as a foundation. To top it off, it's very well-written and recently published, so it's unlikely she will have read it. It tells the story of two princesses, Vivenna and Siri, and how Vivenna is forced into an arranged marriage in a rivaling nation. Siri goes after her to save her from her fate, and gets tangled up with people that look to instigate a war between the countries."

As Blake kept talking, she began to speed up and sound more and more excited as she went on. It wasn't often Weiss saw her so enthusiastic, but it was clear she loved the story, both from how she spoke of it and the joy she saw in her eyes. It was a refreshing sight to see the normally quiet girl so passionate, and Weiss couldn't help but smile.

She took the book from Blake's hand and turned it over to read the synopsis. _This could work_ , she thought as she absentmindedly rubbed her fingers over the smooth cover, reassured by Blake's praise for it. She considered it for a few more moments, skimming a few of the pages to get a feel for the writing style. As she did so, she noticed that Blake was trying to surreptitiously look towards the adult romance section of the book store, and she decided to have some fun with it.

"Eyeing the follow up to ' _Ninjas of Love_ ', Blake?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Blake whipped her head around and stared at her with a look that combined astonishment and mortification. Her eyes were wide and her face took on an increasingly red color. Weiss barely managed to keep a straight face, suddenly enjoying this a lot more than she probably should.

"I - I don't… " Blake started, before growing quiet, even as her face continued to sport a deep blush. "How did you know?" she eventually managed to squeeze out.

Weiss waved her hand in a relaxed manner. "It's pretty much an open secret at this point. You may fool JNPR and the other students, but it doesn't help when you have forget to hide it in the dorm." If it was even possible, Blake looked even more mortified.

"Look, I read it for the romance an- " she didn't get further, as Weiss began to laugh, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Seeing Blake lose her composure like this was too much fun to pass up, and so she decided to press on. After all, what were friends for, if not for these moments?

"I'm sure the physical manifestations of said love plays no part in your choice of... literature," she teased.

"I'll have you know that any realistic depiction of a budding romance requires that component too!" An indignant scowl crossed Blake's features and she gestured with her arms for emphasis as she justified, or at least defended, her preferences.

Weiss tried somewhat unsuccessfully to stifle another laugh, and Blake clearly noticed, eyes narrowing slightly. The books were apparently a bit of a sore point, but how could she not laugh at Blake's sudden defensiveness?

"Calm down, I understand, and I do agree with you," she said in a bid to show she meant nothing bad by it, quickly adding, "I think, not that I've read anything like that!"

Blake relaxed, but raised an eyebrow at that, her eyes suddenly holding an impish twinkle. "Then how do you know what the book is about?"

Weiss' mind went blank, as the tables turned on her too quickly for her comfort. Blake's grin didn't help either; the girl clearly knew she'd just stumbled over something juicy and she wasn't the kind to let it go until she'd had her fun. Yang was a decidedly bad influence sometimes. She scrambled for something to say, but what came out was less than flattering.

"I-I-I…" she wheezed out, any attempt to downplay the observation instantly in tatters from her stuttering. She had only taken a peek at it when she found it halfway under the bed - even if said peek had gone on for the better part of half an hour. Why did it have to feel like she'd been caught red-handed with her fingers in the metaphorical cookie jar?

"So you _have_ read it. I figured maybe Yang had told you about it. Weiss, I'm shocked!" Blake accompanied the dramatic tone of voice with putting her hand over her mouth in mock disbelief, eyes wide but twinkling with mirth.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss nodded and averted her gaze, not willing to risk saying another word until she had regained control of her vocal cords. _This is so embarrassing! Why did I have to put my foot in my mouth like that?_ Her entire face burned hot, and she cursed her pale complexion; she was sure she looked like a ripe tomato by now.

"On that note," Blake continued, sporting a cheshire grin, "I heard about the date you arranged. The study rewards were interesting..."

Weiss drew a sharp breath as her heart skipped a beat. "Ruby told you?"

Blake smiled innocently and nodded. "Yes, last week after we came back from a jog. I see the book came to good use, even if your rewards were much tamer. It was a very cute idea though. She loved it."

Weiss was silent for a few seconds as her thoughts whirled. She was very glad to have independent confirmation that her date had been a success, but it was just mortifying that Blake had put two and two together. Deciding that there was no use in denying it, she nodded. "Yes… I got the idea from there. I only took a peek, nothing more. Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Weiss, I don't judge you, so don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with reading something like that," Blake reassured her and put a hand on her arm, giving it a light squeeze.

Weiss met her eyes and shot her an embarrassed but grateful smile. Blake did have a point.

"You're missing out though. There's a surprising amount of good books out there," Blake admonished, before looking around conspiratorially. "Do you want me to… recommend you something?" she offered in a hushed voice, a mischievous smile on her face.

Weiss reeled back mentally at the offer. Blake's words wouldn't have caused her so much embarrassment if it wasn't for her actually being interested in it. Her shy nature on that subject made denying the truth of the black-haired girl's statement of fact impossible. She felt her body grow rigid, and only through sheer will did she manage to not evade her gaze… too much. It was almost infuriating how this one particular subject would always make her lose her cool. Be it a boardroom meeting, or a combat class and she could stand her ground, tall and proud. A raunchy romance novel though? Her composure would evaporate in moments.

The old Weiss, the one before Beacon, would've denied her curiosity on the subject, come hell or high water, but ever since her relationship with Ruby began, it would've been a lie to say that she didn't feel curious or that she hadn't lately felt a need for some research on the subject. Besides, she did want to read more books, didn't she?

With the justification clear enough, she quickly looked around, seeing that the few patrons of the store didn't pay them any attention. "Well… yes," she admitted gingerly, her face still as red as Ruby's cloak, "I suppose I do. Is there anything you could recommend that deals with love between… women?" How mortifying it was to ask such a thing! A part of her could hardly believe she'd just vocalized her desire, but another part of her felt exhilaration at the prospect of reading something like that. That one peek in ' _Ninjas of Love_ ' had left her wanting more.

Blake looked dumbfounded at the admission at first. "I was just trying to embarrass you a final time before dropping the subject. Didn't think you'd want to buy one…" she tapered off, before picking up the pace again, sounding quite pleased, "Good for you though. As I said, there's nothing wrong with that. I'll pick something out for you."

Weiss felt like she'd faint on the spot, and the shame from having misinterpreted the situation to such an extent burned hot within her. First admitting to reading the damned book, and now this? Was there no end to how badly she could mess up in one single conversation?

"Would Ruby be the reason for this sudden desire to… broaden your mind?" To her credit, Blake didn't try to make a big deal out of it, instead sounding genuinely curious.

Weiss nodded; there was no other explanation after all. To actually admit to those kind of feelings and desires wasn't easy, even if she knew that Blake knew she harboured them. Realistically, a couple would have those kind of wants, wouldn't they?

She also had to acknowledge that she was ill-prepared for when, not if, things were to escalate further. Ruby was definitely the more physical out of the two of them and had so far taken the lead in acclimating her to a certain degree of intimacy, but Weiss wasn't sure how much she was comfortable with at the moment. The knowledge that Ruby liked her rear had at least already come to good use for some light teasing, and she felt a certain amount of pride over testing her limits. It was embarrassing to admit it, but she had gone out of her way on a few occasions to encourage it, like when she was going through her drawers when they were alone together - Oum forbid Yang or Blake saw it - or by walking in front of Ruby in the hallways. When she turned around, she would often catch Ruby's eyes darting up and her cheeks flushing, and she took delight in it each time, as embarrassing as it was.

The more daring Ruby became though, the closer they'd get to crossing a point of no return, and that caused some anxiety in her. Besides the more carnal appeal of the literature she considered procuring, alluring as it was, she hoped it would help her be more comfortable with the subject, teach her a few things and maybe even help her with her dilemma.

She wasn't an idiot and knew what sex between woman entailed - in theory. However, she felt woefully unprepared for it, her brief explorations of her own body not really much in the way of guidance. Ruby had in their moments of intimacy given her some ideas too, that she didn't yet know what to make of. Her heart began beating faster as she recalled the sensation of Ruby's tongue exploring her mouth, her teeth nibbling on her lips, and how intoxicating it felt when Ruby held her close and pressed her body up towards her. Before her thoughts turned too lewd though, she focused back on Blake and cleared her throat.

"Well, yes. My only experience with romantic literature comes from fairy tales my butler, and sometimes sister, read to me when I was a child, and those didn't exactly have a realistic depiction of it."

"The mental image of a six year old you sitting snuggled up in bed and listening to a story with wide eyes is pretty adorable, you know," Blake said and laughed softly. Her eyes had an wistful quality to them though, and Weiss wondered if Blake could recall anything of her family - she hadn't dared to ask yet.

In an attempt to steer the conversation away from childhood memories, Weiss chuckled, even if it felt a bit forced, before saying, "I loved the stories about knights and princesses the most, and I often daydreamed about being carried away into the sunset by a handsome knight who would love me. As it turned out, the imagined knight in shining armor actually wears a corset, a red cape and munches on cookies."

The last part brought a smile to her lips, and she wondered what Ruby was up to back at Beacon.

Blake snickered at that. "You are a bit of a princess, aren't you? You even wear a tiara."

The tiara had been her mother's, but Blake didn't need to know that; there was no point in ruining the good mood or dredging up a topic they had already covered in the aftermath of their fight.

"Oh shush," Weiss exclaimed instead, waving her hand for emphasis, "Let's go and get this over with. This is embarrassing enough as it is. Lead on, connoisseur of questionable romance novels."

"Alright, Weiss. I have to say though, you are so easy to fluster, and I can see why Yang enjoys it, but I'm sorry if I overdid it. I don't want to make you genuinely upset."

"It's fine. You're not as bad as Yang, and I'll get my revenge in time." Weiss replied with an anticipatory grin, her mood picking up again as their target loomed ahead - even if her nervousness also increased with every step.

The two girls moved over to the romance section. Judging by the titles and sometimes covers, they weren't meant for children. Thankfully, a large shelf had been strategically placed to block the view from almost the entirety of the store, giving some privacy to those that craved more mature tastes.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. She nodded for her to go on. "This stays between the two of us, okay? If anyone asks, we were never in this section, and we did not buy any books from here."

Weiss solemnly nodded, and she felt her anticipation grow, the risk of discovery giving it some spice. Was that why she had made out with Ruby outdoors last week, despite the risk? She decided to file the thought away for further study at a later time even as she shivered in delight from the memory. "We're sisters in crime," she confirmed, suddenly feeling giddy.

Blake smiled and with the promise given, she quickly grabbed a copy of ' _Ninjas of Love 2: Classroom Love Affairs'_. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the title but decided against commenting on it. After all, weren't this a moment of trust and sworn secrecy? Who was she to make fun of Blake for her reading habits when the girl in question would help her find a book of a similar nature?

As Blake continued to forage the shelves, debating with herself over various books, Weiss decided to ask something she'd been curious about for a while. "Blake, since we're on the topic of romance, do you like anyone?"

Blake paused, seemingly considering her reply carefully. "Yeah. I like both genders, but right now there's a girl I'm interested in. I know it won't go anywhere though, and it… saddens me." Her bow drooped slightly at the revelation, and Weiss instantly felt bad for having brought up the subject. At the same time she found herself admiring how offhandedly Blake told her it was a girl - she wished she could feel that level of confidence; to not give a toss about what anyone thought.

"I'm sorry," Weiss placed a comforting hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. She was still surprised by moments like this one, where she found she that really meant it. It felt good to have real friends, and to care for them. "Is it Yang?"

Blake blinked. "What? No. Do we give off that impression?"

"No, you don't; it was just a guess. You spend a lot of time together, so it was the natural choice."

Blake sighed and leaned against the bookshelf, crossing her arms under her chest. "It's not Yang. It's… Pyrrha, and she's got her sights set on Jaune so… can we drop the subject? I don't want to talk or even think about it. Sorry," she apologized bluntly, her posture slumping further.

Weiss was left speechless. She would never have been able to guess it would be Pyrrha of all people, but she understood Blake's predicament and nodded. Unrequited love was one thing she was very glad she never had been forced to deal with. It was probably extra painful in this particular case, since it was obvious to everyone but Jaune that Pyrrha liked him. "No, don't apologize. Let me know if you want to talk about it, and I'll listen."

Blake sent her a thankful smile, and then held up a copy of ' _Under the Pale Moonlight_ ' in front of her. "This is the one," she said, her mood having picked back up from finding it. "It's one of the best when it comes to realistically depicting a relationship, and while there are several... mature scenes, the real focus is on the growing romantic feelings between the main characters. You can't go wrong with it."

Weiss peered furtively around the corner to gauge her surroundings. The store was still mostly empty and so, with her heart pounding, she reached out and took the prized item. It would go to the bottom of her underwear drawer once she got back, that was for sure - one of the few places the others stayed out of.

"Thank you. Before we go, I need a book about Faunus culture too. There's so much I have to learn, and so many misconceptions I have to clear out. Do you know of any good ones?"

A wide smile made it onto Blake's face from her request. "Thanks, Weiss, that means a lot. I may have a few candidates in mind… "

With their business finished after they'd found the book in question, and Blake having gone back to pick up two fantasy novels, they paid and left the walk to the counter and subsequent payment had been an experience Weiss would not forget anytime soon - the shame burning hot from holding onto her newfound guilty pleasure had followed her without mercy. While she knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, she could've sworn the few people there knew what she'd done and watched her with judging eyes.

"That was an experience I'm in no particular hurry to repeat," she said, gripping the shopping bag tightly as they stepped out onto the street and the warm sunlight. "I felt like a criminal sneaking away with stolen valuables"

Blake laughed. "I don't care since I don't know anyone there, but if I had run into someone from Beacon it would've been different."

"I'll have to consider it an educational experience. Anyway, let's eat something before we head back. I'm buying."

* * *

It was past lunch and they soon found a cozy café nearby. It was busy, but they managed to get a table outside, near the waist-high neatly trimmed hedge that acted as a perimeter. The day was pleasant, with a light breeze and both girls relished in the perfect weather as the sun shined down on them.

"Blake, before we go back, remind me to buy Ruby cookies, and something for Yang too." Weiss chuckled to herself at the thought of Ruby practically jumping at the treats later, and took another bite from the sandwich she had ordered. She'd give them to her in exchange for a few kisses; a request she was sure would be met with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"You make her really happy, you know that right?" Blake said and looked at her with an intensity she hadn't expected.

Weiss paused, swallowing the piece of delicious cream cheese sandwich with chicken and onions, and took a sip of her coffee to buy some time. Her question had hit too close to home for comfort, well-meaning as it had been, but she guessed she owed Blake her honest thoughts. "I hope so. I try my best… even if that isn't always good enough," she answered glumly, before growing quiet. Nervousness coiled in her stomach, and her grip around the cup tightened.

Blake tilted her head in puzzlement. "Is this about you not coming with us to Patch on the break? We understand, and so does Ruby. You don't have to worry about it."

"I just feel like such an idiot. How could I miss that so completely?!" Weiss felt her shoulders involuntary slump as she finished her outburst. She leaned back in the chair and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, as the guilt slowly came crawling back to the forefront of her mind.

She'd both seen and felt Ruby's disappointment, even though the younger girl had done her best to put up a carefree and happy front immediately. It was another instance where she'd failed in being the girlfriend she wanted to be, and once again Ruby had forgiven her. Everyone had been so understanding when they'd talked about the break later in the dorm, and she felt like she didn't really deserve that.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. There'll be more opportunities in the future," Blake consoled, yanking Weiss out of her musings.

"That's true," Weiss conceded. "I have my duties, as miserable at that'll be in comparison to two weeks on Patch. I've never experienced that before… a break with friends, but you're right. There'll be the winter break, if nothing else. I'll make sure I'll be free for whatever's planned then."

"But it's also about Ruby, isn't it?" Blake was perceptive as always.

Weiss nodded dejectedly. "I just don't want to ruin it. She makes me so happy, and makes me feel like 'Weiss', as opposed to 'Weiss Schnee'. With her, I can be myself - and discover what that actually means. Somehow, I make her happy too… and it's a positive feedback loop; each moment together makes our bond stronger. I don't want that to end." She looked down in her coffee cup, frowning.

"Don't worry, you're doing great, and you should give yourself more credit. She adores you, that's clear as day. She'd go through any hardship for you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll lend an ear."

It felt so good to have real friends that cared about her, and to care about them in return. The novelty of the sensation might be fading, but in its place was a comforting warmth. Having now tasted it, it was something she treasured dearly.

"Thanks Blake, you're a good friend." Blake gave her an encouraging smile in return, and she returned it, feeling happiness spread through her as her guilt was alleviated - for now.

"Likewise, Weiss," Blake replied.

"Blake! Weiss! What's up?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a guy's voice that sounded familiar, and both girls turned their heads and saw Jaune and Pyrrha on the other side of the hedge.

"Hello," Weiss greeted, Blake waving in response. "Not much, we went shopping and will soon head back to Beacon. What are you doing yourself?"

Pyrrha gave a wide smile and looked to be in high spirits. "I'm here to pick up ammunition and a new weapon service kit, and Jaune asked if he could follow along." The longing gaze she shot him when he looked away for a moment, and the happiness she radiated from being close to him, told Weiss too much for her comfort, and her thoughts went to Blake. Her friend wouldn't be happy at what she saw. Sure enough, when she looked over she saw that Blake had tensed up, her eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, but enough for her to notice.

Jaune in turn looked somewhat sheepish. "There's a new X-ray and Vav comic released today." he muttered, apparently bothered at how unproductive he was. She would have to agree with that - he was still below most other students in both academics and sparring. That he had so far treated her well and stayed out of her hair was another matter entirely.

"Jaune, don't worry. You've been working hard and deserve a bit of a breather every now and then," Pyrrha assured him, and patted him gently on the back. Weiss looked over to Blake again, and she looked dispirited; her eyes holding resignation in them as they met Weiss' gaze.

"Maybe it would be alright then," he conceded, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, we'll leave you to finish your lunch. Say hi to Ruby and Yang from us in case we don't see each other later."

As the two of them bid their goodbye and walked away, Weiss observed how Blake kept her gaze trained on Pyrrha. How hadn't she noticed it before? Maybe it was because she had never cared enough until now, she thought with no small degree of guilt. She hadn't exactly been anything more than courteous to Blake until recently. Should she bring up her troubles? She wasn't entirely sure, but her gut feeling told her not talking about it wouldn't be good for Blake. Had she been in her shoes, she would've wanted someone to speak to, lest she would spend time brooding and fretting over it, something Blake had a talent for. "Blake, speak. Don't keep it to yourself."

Blake's eyes shifted to her, and the girl let out a defeated sigh. "I know they're teammates and that they spend time together, but seeing Pyrrha so happy and actively trying to get Jaune to return the feelings... it's difficult."

"I can kind of understand that. I think... that you should at least get to know her better. I mean, the two of you have barely talked outside of training, right?"

Blake nodded, a gloomy expression plastered on her face. "Yeah, that's true. I admire her from afar, as creepy as that sounds."

"And let her pin you to the ground when we train," Weiss quipped in an attempt to lighten to mood somewhat. It didn't have the desired effect though, and she hurriedly continued, "Getting to know her should be your step one. Otherwise, it's just a crush. You need to see if there's more to it."

"But how's that fair? She's head over heels for Jaune, and... it feels wrong to go in with the intention of pursuing her romantically, and I don't know if she likes women too."

Weiss blinked. "Isn't those romance novels you read full of such examples? And don't people say that all's fair in love and war?"

"Yeah, they are, but that's the point - they're books, a fantasy. It's different in real life. People get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. I've been hurt in the past, and I don't want to ruin things for someone else." Blake leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do, and I don't like that. I feel helpless and like I'm not in control. It's frustrating."

Weiss crossed her arms, as she considered Blake's predicament. She did have a point, but did it necessarily have to have romance as the end goal? She understood that Blake didn't see any other way due to her feelings, but maybe those were in turn caused by the lack of meaningful interaction with Pyrrha? She considered her next words carefully for a few moments, tapping her fingernails against the cup in the process; she wasn't exactly well-versed in this area, so it was important she got it right.

"I think," Weiss began, pausing for a moment and looking up at the blue sky before training her eyes on Blake, "that you should try to befriend her for the sake of getting a new friend, and then take it from there. I understand that it would be difficult due to how you feel, but you need to get to know Pyrrha to validate those same feelings. Talk to her after class, or maybe invite her along to one of your jogs."

Blake appeared conflicted at the advice and looked pensive. "I don't know if I can, or should, do that. I see your reasoning, but I need to think about it some more."

"What about Yang?," Weiss asked. Surely, Yang would have some good ideas; she'd even given her advice a few times. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah, she was quick to notice, but I rejected her help. I'm foolish, aren't I?"

Weiss bit her lip in thought, sympathizing with Blake's feelings. "We're all foolish in matters of the heart, Blake. There's nothing we can do about it but try our best, but I'm sure Yang understands."

For the first time in a while, Blake smiled, even if it was weak. "Thank you, it feels good to pitch ideas at least. I'll have to talk to Yang about it later too."

"No problem, Blake. Let's finish up here and get back. There's a cookie monster that needs feeding."

* * *

 **Look at that! Their friendship grew stronger thanks to Ninjas of Love! Isn't that amazing? Is there anything hardcore erotic literature can't do?**

 **So, for those of you've that been paying attention, you can see that Weiss… isn't the most well-adjusted person. However, she's not completely dependent on Ruby. It's more like… if you've ever been in a relationship with someone with low self-esteem they'll from time to time make a mountain out of a molehill, but it doesn't happen every day and for everything. If you, dear Guest, is still reading, I hope you can see why Weiss haven't asked Ruby that question you wanted yet. I don't want it to be too one-sided. And let's not forget Ruby have her own issues :)**

 **And Purrha!? Hah, I hope you guys noted the false trail of Bumblebee I left throughout Yang's dialogue in the previous chapters and were led on by those.**

 **So now Ruby and Weiss have both had a chapter where they spent time with other people. I hope I've managed to show that they have a life outside of each other, something that is important too.**

 **The book 'Warbreaker' is written by Brandon Sanderson and it's such a masterpiece. Go read it, you won't be disappointed. 'Under a Pale Moonlight' isn't a book as far as I know.**

 **Oh, and I'm actually going to plan out the next arc of this story properly and not wing it as much. I've learned a lot over these past 10 chapters!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter! Without feedback, I can't improve! With feedback, there's at least a remote possibility!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, here's chapter 11. Takes place same day as 10, and is the final chapter before the semester break kicks in next Friday. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Big thank you to Blood Shinobi for taking the time to proofread and point out problems with the chapter. Y'all should read his story "Stay Afloat".**

* * *

Weiss and Blake returned to Beacon after doing a few more errands in Vale City. When they walked into their room, Yang was the only one there. She laid in her bunk bed and drummed her fingers on the frame in rhythm with the music, Achieve Men, Weiss guessed. When she spotted the new arrivals, she paused and removed her earbuds.

"Hey, there! Had fun in Vale?"

"Yes, we had a good time. Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked. Her class was supposed to have ended a while ago, so where was she?

Yang chuckled at that, shaking her head in amusement. From the corner of her eyes, Weiss could see Blake smiling softly to herself.

"Eager to see your little dolt? A package with some new parts for Crescent Rose arrived, so she ran off to the workshop. She'll be back here to kiss and cuddle you soon enough, don't you worry about that." Yang had a knowing smirk on her face, and winked at her.

Weiss' felt her cheeks grow warm at the teasing, and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Shush, you brute. Will this offering of energy drinks appease you?" With that, she fished up the six-pack of Yang's favorite brand from a bag and walked over to the bunk bed, dangling it from her right hand like bait for a fish.

Yang's face lit up in a surprised smile, and she leaned down over the bed and took the package from the outstretched hand, nearly falling out before she caught herself. "Thanks, Weiss! That was kind of you."

"Don't worry about it. I bought everyone a little something."

"What else did you guys get?" Yang asked

"Just some clothes, and a few books," Blake answered with a shrug. "Weiss actually bought one for Ruby, and some cookies of course," she added and began putting her items away into her drawers.

"Well, yes, a fantasy novel. I was thinking that the two of us could read it together. It'd be nice," Weiss explained, hoping that Yang wouldn't take too much interest in the bag from the bookstore. Her stomach dropped at the mere thought of Yang discovering what lay hidden there. She'd have to hide her romance novel as soon as possible, and then find a time and place to read it.

"That's really sweet of you, Weissy," Yang said in approval and gave a thumbs up before going back to eyeing the drinks appreciatively.

Almost automatically, Weiss directed a glare at Yang over the nickname, though it lacked the heat of the days of old. For better or worse, she had accustomed herself somewhat to the nicknames, puns and teasing Yang had put her through these past months. She sighed in resignation after a few moments instead, knowing the futility in escalating. "I am dating her, and spoiling her in moderation is fun."

Yang chuckled knowingly at that. "I know. She would so often get her way when she wanted something when she was younger. Both dad and I would have spoiled her rotten if we hadn't been careful to not let her abuse it too much."

A comfortable silence descended in the room, and Weiss began to pack away her own clothes and the romance novel, hiding it among a few of the pieces for the moment. She heard the pop and fizz from a soda, Yang letting out a pleased sigh in the background, and she shuddered at the thought of consuming a lukewarm beverage.

She quickly wrapped her gift in light-blue wrapping paper, enduring Yang commenting on how sweet and sappy she was, and grabbed a red heart-shaped label she'd been saving for this moment, scribbling ' _Ruby Rose_ ' on it. With that done, she placed it back in the bag and put it, along with the small box of cookies and the Faunus culture book, next to her bed. She felt pride flair up in her over the good idea and couldn't wait to see Ruby's reaction.

"I'll head over to the gym for a while. I feel like going all out today," Blake said, rising from her perch at the edge of her bed, adding, "Yang, will you come with me?" She cracked her back and stretched on the spot.

The meaning behind that didn't escape Weiss, and she hoped Blake would figure out what she'd do with Pyrrha.

While Blake had recovered somewhat during their lunch, she'd still not been a cheerful as earlier in the day and had obviously been thinking long and hard about her next course of action. But what was there to do? Blake could of course pursue Pyrrha as a friend, like she had suggested earlier, but would she?

Then there was the larger problem of Pyrrha already being interested in Jaune, for some reason, and Blake would feel heartbroken if the two of them got together. Weiss felt rather helpless, but she guessed the only thing she could do was to offer her support and see how it played out.

"Yep, soon. I just need to talk to Weiss for a bit. Fifteen minutes, tops."

Weiss turned around in time to catch her two friends exchanging a knowing look and a nod, before Yang jumped down from her bed. She raised an eyebrow at them, but neither girl saw fit to enlighten her.

 _What're they now up to?_ she thought, frowning slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Blake walked briskly over to the door, workout clothes in hand, and gave the two of them a wave of her hand as she left.

The door closed, and Weiss suddenly found herself in uncharted territory. She grew slightly nervous, not having any idea what Yang was going to talk to her about. Someone wanting to talk to her privately had for most of her life been a preamble to something tedious, if not outright unpleasant, and she had developed a hesitant disposition over the years as a result.

Was it about Ruby? Yang looked calm and had a disarming smile though, but it didn't reassure her completely, never having viewed unknown factors favourably.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and leaned back against the back wall, patting the spot next to her. "Weiss, I'm worried about you," she said in a kind tone of voice, her eyes gleaming with concern. It was a far cry from the cheerful and carefree attitude from moments ago.

"Worried? With what? I'm fine, Yang," Weiss refuted in confusion, but walked forward and sat down next to her nonetheless. The bed creaked slightly as she made herself comfortable, taking in a deep breath. She would at least hear her out.

"Stop blaming yourself." Weiss eyes widened and she turned around, facing Yang.

She hadn't counted on her friend's next move 's simple request was accompanied by her wrapping her left arm around Weiss and pulling her into a was so caught off-guard, her heart skipping a beat, that she didn't even think about protesting the manhandling and promptly found herself cradled by Yang. "W-What do you mean?" she eventually managed to stammer out as her head rested on Yang's shoulder, but she could hazard a guess. A ball of anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach at Yang's next words.

"The break," Yang clarified and stroked her back comfortingly. "Even if you can hide it from Ruby, don't think that Blake and I haven't noticed how much you're beating yourself up over it."

Weiss' breath hitched, and she involuntarily flinched at the astute observation, the arms around her only tightening protectively.

They'd all go without her, and she really wanted to come along, but there was no way to make it work now. At most she'd be able to go there during the last weekend before classes, missing out on so much that Ruby undoubtedly had hoped to share with her. Had she just planned well in advance this entire mess could've been avoided, but calling last minute and cancelling would agitate her father and she didn't want to risk that.

"How did you know?" It came out muffled, her face buried in Yang's shirt. She found herself unwilling to remove herself from the embrace and wiggled around to find a more comfortable position. It was... warm. Safe. Not that she'd ever admit it to Yang. She felt weariness set in, her worries having taken a strain on her. There was no longer a need to pretend or hide her apprehension, so she sagged against Yang and the comfort she offered, letting go of appearances.

She'd thought she'd hidden it so well, not wanting to come across as insecure and a bother for the others. She was reticent with her innermost thoughts, but she knew Yang would latch onto her like a bloodhound until she was satisfied. Yang was right though, Weiss knew that on a purely logical level, but there was so much more to it than mere logic. How could she not blame herself? She had overlooked the semester break completely.

She had to act responsibly in her capacity as heiress and take her studies of the SDC business seriously. He was still her father too… and in some small way she wanted to have him praise her and act like a dad, even if she knew it wouldn't happen. It infuriated her at times how she just couldn't let go of that small part of her that craved a normal dad, like everyone else had, and went along with so much because of it.

"Intuition, and because I look out for my friends, " Yang explained. "You tend to be a bit restless when you're thinking about something that bothers you, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together while we discussed going home, especially with how you'd cast nervous looks towards Ruby."

Weiss couldn't help but to find a sort of wry amusement in that. Trust Yang to outsmart her and see through her facade. But maybe it would be good to talk about how she felt and not keep it bottled up?

"Blake seemed in on it. Did the two of you conspire against me?" Weiss asked first, a note of humor creeping into her voice this time. It was so like Yang, and Blake too, she supposed. She couldn't have wished for better friends.

Yang laughed and nodded, the motion reverberating through Weiss. "You can say that, but more like 'for you'. She texted me after you opened up to her earlier. We're both worried about you, but didn't know how to broach the subject until today. Nobody else blames you, so you shouldn't either."

Weiss let out a deep sigh, and disentangled herself and sat up on the bed, her eyes locked with Yang. She did appreciate them caring, she really did, but she couldn't help but to still feel surprise at the extent they'd go through for her.

"I know, Yang, but I can't stop doing it. It made her sad, and I don't want to see her sad. I've promised myself to be the best girlfriend I can, but I feel like… such a failure." She averted her gaze, her doubt and blame flaring up anew.

That was the real problem, and something she fretted about. Ever since she'd said those awful things to Ruby when Blake ran, she hadn't been fully able to shake this sense that their relationship could come crashing down. She knew it was an irrational fear and had managed to lessen it in the aftermath, but her blunder with the semester break had torn open the stitches again and made her anxiety worse. After finally feeling loved and safe, she didn't want to have it torn away by her own mistakes. It was irrational, she knew that, and she had managed to keep it to herself so far, or so she had thought. Ruby was as far from a petty and vindictive person as anyone could get, but it didn't help to think that either. The fear of abandonment was still there - spurred on by her childhood memories. Voicing her concerns to Ruby had felt like an invitation to have them come true, and so she'd tried her best to suppress them.

"You're wrong, Weiss." Yang looked out the window for a moment, her eyes lost in distant memories. "You're wonderful for her. It seems like you don't know it, but Ruby was lonely and didn't feel like she fit in before she came to Beacon and met you. Since she got together with you, I've never seen her as happy."

"What?" Weiss whispered. Ruby had never mentioned that. On the contrary, she'd talked about sending letters to her friends from Signal, and had never indicated she hadn't enjoyed their time there.

"Ruby… frequently had problems making friends growing up, and while she had classmates and a few acquaintances at Signal, some she still keeps in touch with, she didn't have anyone that really cared about her, or who she could hang out with besides myself. She always played off her lack of friends with a smile and a shrug, like it had never bothered her, but I know it did..."

"Yang… "

"She wasn't depressed per se, just not nearly as chipper and enthusiastic as she is now. Sure, she entertained herself with working on Crescent Rose, games and Zwei, but it wasn't the same as having real friends."

"Ruby never told me any of that." Weiss' heart ached at the thought of Ruby being mellow and so… not her.

"No, she was reluctant with me too. I don't think she's even realized it herself fully, but Beacon and you have changed her in so many ways. She's so much more confident and happy. These days, not a day goes by without her smiling and laughing. I know, because I've watched over her since she was born, especially since mom died."

Weiss was quiet as she looked up at Yang. For once, she had no idea what to say.

"And as for you, young lady," Yang flashed her a warm smile, "no one's asking you to be perfect or to always agree with Ruby."

"But Yang, I didn't even consi-" Yang flicking her forehead interrupted the outburst.

"Weiss, what did I just tell you?"

"To not blame myself." Weiss took a deep breath, preparing herself to explain her thought process. "You're right, I know that. It's just difficult, because my father didn't allow failures, so I tried even harder, and I'm doing the same thing here."

Memories flashed through her mind. Her father's harsh voice telling her to do better, tutors replacing each other, her nervousness when they corrected a test and her weariness after each day. It hadn't been all bad though. She remembered when Sebastian helped her build a snowman, when she summoned her first glyph and when her sister once in a blue moon read her a bedtime story. There were good memories, but they didn't outweigh the ones full of stress, boredom and feelings of inadequacy.

After Beacon, she'd come to abandon the misguided ideal of striving to be perfect that she initially had held, even if it had been for her own sake. Instead, she had learned to find a balance. It was good to take her studies and training seriously, but it was also good to relax, laugh and spend time with friends every now and then.

Realization hit her in that moment that she had applied the same impossible standard to their relationship. When she inevitability failed, she'd fallen into the habit of imagining the worst possible scenario and fretting over it coming true.

"Nobody's perfect, Weiss." Yang held a pensive expression, but reached out and touched her arm to comfort her. "You know that, and I know you've learned it's okay to not be since I met you."

"I know… I'm in a much better place than I used to be, but this relationship doesn't fit into that trend. I'm scared, Yang, of failing - more so than with any test or trial."

"What do you think will happen if you're not perfect?"

"I'm scared of losing her and being alone again," Weiss replied in a small voice. Her heart ached at the thought of them breaking up. Yang's eyes held nothing but sympathetic understanding, giving her some comfort.

"Trust me when I say this, Weiss, you are the best thing that's ever happened to her, and there's no one else I'd want her to be with. You're doing a fantastic job, and Ruby understands that you can't reschedule, so let go of your worries. There'll be many more opportunities. You won't lose her, and you won't be alone. I promise. We're all here for you."

Then Yang smiled and opened her arms. Weiss felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she sniffled as she let Yang hug her again, overwhelmed by her emotions. They spent a few moments like that in silence, Weiss just enjoying the hug and comfort it brought as she thought about what Yang had divulged.

Ruby always told her when she perceived something to be a problem. Be it when she tried to buy her affections early on, or when she'd worked too hard but was too stubborn to take a break, Ruby would always tell her. The girl really wore her heart on her sleeve, and wouldn't lie or deceive her. If Ruby wasn't upset at her, then she wasn't. She had initially been disappointed, that was true, but had quickly recovered and gone back to her usual self.

Weiss felt stupid for thinking like she'd done. The negative thoughts had just grown out of proportion, almost like they had a mind of their own. And she hadn't dared to voice them for fear of coming across as insecure, or worse, them coming true.

As Yang had told her about Ruby's childhood and her own effect on the girl, they had receded though, and she could now clearly see that she'd manage to think her way into a ditch.

Over the past few minutes she had re-examined many of her preconceived notions, and while it was a leap of faith to let go, she trusted Yang, and she trusted Ruby. With her reasoning firm and reassurances provided, she decided to drop her worries, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders with her newfound resolve.

"Yang, thank you." She allowed herself to relax even further, letting Yang carry her weight.

 _Is this what it feels like to have a family?_

Yang didn't judge her, and cared for her. Accepted her with all her flaws. Just like Ruby. And Blake. It was what she had always longed for, and for the first time she felt like she had found it.

"No problem. You're my friend. Do you think you can stop beating yourself up over it?" Yang eventually asked. Weiss pushed herself up and smiled at her.

"Yes, I will." She felt strength and determination flow through her. She would stop listening to her fears and instead trust in Ruby, Yang, Blake, and finally, herself. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright, good! And if you start to have those doubts again, talk to me or Blake, ok? Or even Ruby, I know she would want to be there for you."

Weiss sighed. "I know… I was just so afraid to come across as insecure, but you're right. I'll talk to someone, Ruby included, if it happens again."

Yang patted her shoulder. "Good. You shouldn't keep that stuff to yourself, Weiss. It grows if you're not careful. A big furball, if you will."

Weiss nodded, and Yang moved up from the bed and grabbed her gym bag. Before Yang left, she had something to say to her though.

"Yang, I know I've said this already, but I want you to know that I'm so grateful for everything you do for me and how you support me even when I doubt myself. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. If there's ever anything I can do in return, don't hesitate to ask."

Yang grinned. "Thanks, I will. Speaking about furballs, time to go and see kittycat," she shot her as conspiratorial look, "but don't tell her I called her that."

Weiss laughed. "I won't. You'd be in so much trouble then." Then she took on a serious expression, thinking she may as well return Blake's gesture. "Yang, Blake told me about Pyrrha. She may want to talk about it."

"Oh… yeah, that's a bit of a problem. I'm glad she told you. I'll see if she wants to talk some more about it. Not sure what to do about it yet though... " she trailed off.

"While we're on the topic, is there anyone you like? I've never heard you mention it at all, now that I think about it."

Yang leaned against the closed door and crossed her arms, trying to find the words. "No, I don't. I fooled around at Signal, but when I came to Beacon it felt unimportant all of sudden. None of them meant much to me, and I don't even recall all of their names, except for Jacob and Beryl, two people I ended it with on good terms and still message every now and then. I want to find someone that feels special. Until then, I'm okay with waiting."

Weiss was surprised by this revelation. So the boasting and flirty attitude was just a front?

"Anyway," Yang said before Weiss could say anything else, "Blake's waiting for me."

Weiss nodded. "I'll follow you as far as the kitchen. I need a cup of coffee after this ordeal."

* * *

Having enjoyed a freshly brewed cup of coffee in the quietness of the communal kitchen, Weiss walked back towards her dorm room. Before opening the door, she applied a fresh coat of strawberry lip balm and smacked her lips together to even it out. Since she would be alone with Ruby for the next hour or so, she needed to be prepared in case there would be any cuddling. She had noticed that the lip balm would attract Ruby's attention and she couldn't deny enjoying the nibbling sensation on her lower lip.

In high spirits from her talk with Yang, she swiped her scroll, opened the door and found Ruby laying on her stomach on _her_ bed, reading a textbook and kicking her feet into the air. Weiss had to admit she had cute feet, but did she really have to use her pillow as a resting place for them? Besides that small discomfort, the sight brought a smile to her lips. Ruby's knee socks, showing off those slender yet muscular legs, weren't without effect on her either.

Ever since she'd let out just how attractive she found Ruby's legs, in knee socks in particular, Ruby had gone out of her way to accommodate her. It was in equal parts wonderful and frustrating at the same time.

"Welcome back! Had fun? And where's Yang and Blake?" Ruby asked, flashing her a smile.

Weiss disregarded her silent complaint over the placement of the socks. "Yes, it was. We picked up a few clothes and some books. Your sister and Blake went to the gym." She walked over and gave Ruby a slow kiss before pulling away, then fished up the small box from the bakery.

"For you," she said and held the box out in front of Ruby's face. She gave an unladylike snort of amusement when she saw Ruby's nose twitch, and her eyes light up with gluttonous desire.

Weiss remembered her plan from earlier though. The cookies wouldn't be eaten free of charge if she had anything to say about it, and so she backed away before Ruby could snatch them from her hand.

Predictably enough, Ruby sat up in pursuit of the treat, unknowingly playing into her scheme. "Thanks, Weiss!" she said as she reached for the prize, only to get thwarted by the hand holding them pulling back further. The instinctive look of disappointment that manifested on her face made Weiss giggle, even as she kept the small paper box out of reach.

"Weiss, why?"

"Well, I went through an awful lot of effort to buy them for you," she drawled, feeling elation as her plan was coming to fruition, "so I think I deserve a reward."

Understanding flashed in Ruby's eyes, along with a healthy amount of mischief. Ruby sauntered close to her, and then suddenly dashed forward, trapping her in a hug. The scent of apples from her shampoo filled Weiss' nostrils, and she took an appreciative whiff, snaking her own arms around her girlfriend, the box still in a firm grip.

"Okay." Ruby giggled as she leaned in enough so that Weiss could feel her hot breath on her neck and the softness of her body, a blush forming on her own cheeks, "I'll allow you to kiss me." The last part was only a whisper, but the devilish grin accompanying it made it exceedingly clear that Ruby wasn't going to play ball.

"What?!" Weiss was outraged. _Allowing me to kiss her? Preposterous! I've been looking forward to this the entire day_ , she thought with no small amount of chagrin. "Ruby Rose, that is not how this will work. Get on the bed right now so I can kiss you before your mouth clogs with cookie residue!"

She conceded to herself that the outburst would've had greater effect if it wasn't for the fact that Ruby had her locked in her embrace, effectively pinning her in place.

Ruby laughed and complied, but not before Weiss felt her arms hug her tighter. "I love you, my princess," Ruby whispered into her ear and she felt soft lips on her cheek briefly before the younger girl pulled away, and then proceeded to flop herself onto the bed. The smug look plastered on Ruby's face as she waited for her to follow only strengthened Weiss' resolve to get the upper hand back.

After placing the cookies on the nightstand, she followed Ruby down onto the bed and made herself comfortable by laying next to her, using her hands to prop her up for elevation. They locked eyes, Ruby's silver eyes twinkling with anticipation as a cute light tinge of red dusted her cheeks.

Wasting no more time, Weiss lunged and met Ruby's lips in a searing kiss. Ruby's teasing had spurred her to be more aggressive than usual, and both girls quickly found themselves occupied. They moved their mouths in sync, letting out small gasps and noises of approval as their saliva mixed. She cupped Ruby's cheek with her left hand and caressed it softly, then wound her fingers into her red-tipped hair.

They kept this up for a few minutes, settling into what was by now a regular routine for the two of them. The relief from her talk with Yang, and the fact that her mind had been filled with ideas of mature romance novels for the last few hours, had done its part though, and she felt a strong desire to do… something?

On instinct, she moved her kisses from the lips down to Ruby's chin and then further down to her throat, and began to suck and bite gently. Ruby let out a gasp at the sensation and Weiss felt her shudder slightly beneath her, the arm around her waist pulling her closer. She nearly stopped from the shock when Ruby let out a loud moan, before thinking better of it. She definitely wanted to hear more of _that_ sound.

As she occupied herself with the newfound pleasure of kissing Ruby's throat, Ruby continued to make those lovely sounds as she squirmed underneath her and pulled Weiss even closer, forcing her to straddle her to keep her balance. All the while, she felt Ruby's hand snake further down her back, towards the inevitable goal.

Weiss receded slightly, hovering with her mouth just above Ruby's when she felt the hand on her lower back, a string of saliva binding them together. Both girls were panting heavily and Weiss' pulse nearly drowned out the other sounds in the room. Their eyes met. Ruby's eyes were half-lidded and filled with desire, and with no doubt Ruby saw the same thing in her own.

Her thoughts from the bookstore came back to her though, cooling the heat within her. Should she give the okay? She knew Ruby would respect her wishes, but she also knew Ruby went to great lengths in order to accommodate her, so maybe it was time to return the favor and push the boundaries? She hadn't had time to read the book, but how would she know where the boundaries were if she never tested them?

"Weiss, is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Should we stop?"

She looked away briefly, before meeting Ruby's eyes as she made her decision.

"No. You can… " she began, feeling her heartbeat impossibly enough pick up further, "touch if you want to." Her face burned. "No pinching though!"

Exhilaration shone in Ruby's eyes and Weiss felt a pair of hands latch onto her rear. Then they squeezed gently. "You have the cutest butt of all time! Seriously, I don't want to remove my hands!" Ruby exclaimed while giggling, and Weiss felt another squeeze accompany it. The sensation was weird but exciting, and she found that she didn't mind it, as she'd at first thought she would do. The praise was very embarrassing though and she could practically feel her face glowing. To dissuade further praise, she went back to kissing Ruby, effectively making her stay quiet.

Weiss thought that she shouldn't have been surprised by the reaction; Ruby had after all been eyeing her entire body, and her rear in particular, for a while.

She again used her arms for support and she felt how Ruby removed one of her hands and began to move it back up towards the front of her combat skirt, by trailing along her side. The hand patted her stomach lovingly, another thing Ruby enjoyed, and then slowly snaked up towards her chest as they kept kissing. She tensed up, but before she could do anything, Ruby craned her neck and kissed her ear.

The feeling of Ruby's hot breath applied directly to her ear was unreasonably arousing given the situation, and she couldn't conceal the subsequent gasp that sprung forth. Ruby noticed and capitalized on it. The sound Weiss had made was nothing compared to the one when she felt lips nibble and suck lightly on her earlobe though, and she shuddered from the intense sensation, her muscles almost locking up.

Ruby stared at her with wide eyes, holding a startled expression, her mouth agape. "I should've tried that a long time ago." Rapidly, her eyes shifted to holding a dangerous gleam in them, promising both mischief and pleasure.

Before Weiss had time to process her thoughts on the matter further, they were interrupted by a beep of her Scroll. Weiss pulled back with a tired sigh and sat up, recognizing the tone. However, there was an undercurrent of relief in her mind from having been interrupted, even if her humor soured in a flash. "There goes the mood," she said and hurriedly moved away when she realized that she was straddling Ruby.

"Aw, noooooooo" Ruby pouted. "We were just getting to the really really good part."

 _That's true enough…but am I comfortable with that? With her touching my chest? With maybe undressing? Having sex?_

Weiss picked up her Scroll in a bid to stall for time, seeing the familiar sender ID. "Father," she said out loud. In passing she considered how strange it was that one word could fill her with so many negative emotions. On the other hand, 'Ruby' evoked many emotions too - all of them happy.

"What?" Ruby asked, not having caught the meaning of it. She looked miffed that their fun time had been interrupted, and Weiss barely suppressed the laugh that threatened to spill forth. Oum help her, the girl was so adorable when she looked annoyed in that particular way.

"My father sent me more updates about SDC affairs," Weiss said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice when her thoughts returned to the actual question. "Just more things I have to keep track of."

"Huh, I've never heard you mention that before. Does this happen often?"

"Two times a month. Since he expects me to take over the company I need to keep on top of the business. I haven't mentioned it because I frankly didn't want to think about it, or bother you with it. Spending time with you and the others, training and even studying is all more fun than this."

To emphasize the point she turned the display around to show Ruby the spreadsheet detailing write offs of cargo. The saving grace was that with Torchwick behind bars it would soon look less bleak.

Ruby looked slightly intimidated at the graphs and numbers, and sent Weiss a sympathetic look. "Is it difficult? Is there anything I can do to help out?"

Weiss smiled at how sweet Ruby was being. "It's a lot to keep track off, but no, you don't need to worry about it. I can handle it fine, it just takes time," she assured. "No doubt it will infuriate father if I don't reply soon, but there's more important things to do-"

"Like touching your butt."

"W-we can do more of that later, if you want it so badly." Weiss felt her face flush again.

How could Ruby say it so casually? It was embarrassing! At least it was clear as day she had enjoyed the experience, and that made her proud. Ruby was attracted to her, enough so that she took what opportunities she could to kiss her, and now felt an insatiable desire to touch her _there_. For some reason it fully hit her in that moment that she was _wanted_. It was such a curious sensation, if a very pleasant one. Ruby wanted _her_ , and nobody else.

Ruby laughed and positioned herself sideways on the bed. "What should we do then? Study?"

Weiss shook herself out of her musings and raised an eyebrow at that. She looked questioningly at her partner. Ruby had been more studious for a while now, but to suggest it when they were alone in the room like this was something new.

Ruby had a sheepish expression for a moment, almost bashful even, before sitting up and hugging her. "Maybe... there's a certain girl I want to impress?" She felt Ruby breathe into her ear, and her own breath hitched. Ruby knew exactly what she was doing, the little minx!

"A-Actually" she stuttered out, mentally berated herself for her inability to formulate a sentence, "I have another surprise for you apart from the cookies. Let go of me, please."

Ruby disentangled herself and Weiss turned around, away from the bed, and reached down into the bag from the bookstore. However, in the process of doing so she had inadvertently positioned herself in a way that gave Ruby an angle of attack. She felt hands on her rear again.

"Ruby!" she squeaked, nearly falling off the bed from the unanticipated sensation.

"What? I can't help it! I've found the perfect resting place for them! It's so firm but at the same time soft and absolutely adorable so how could I not touch you?"

Weiss turned her head around, and saw Ruby pouting at her, even as her hands continued to defiantly stay where they were. For the umpteenth time she cursed her pale complexion and how little it took to make her blush. She would have to get used to this, wouldn't she? "I've said it before and I'll say it again: You're absolutely hopeless, but that's why I like you so much."

Ruby just laughed in response. With that, she turned back around and pulled out the gift-wrapped book and handed it to Ruby. "For you, open it."

Ruby wasn't one to disregard that request, and in mere seconds the wrapping paper had come off. She turned it around to look at the cover. "Warbreaker?"

"Blake recommended it. It's fantasy. I was thinking that we could read it together. How does that sound?"

"Thank you! I didn't know you were into this, Weiss. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Silver eyes peered at her questioningly.

"Well, I wasn't. I decided to give it a chance since I don't do much reading outside of studying, and I wanted the two of us to have a hobby together."

Ruby gave her a wide grin before throwing her arms around her. "Weiss, you're the best girlfriend ever. I love you!"

"I love you too, dolt," Weiss replied and nuzzled her nose into Ruby's hair, glad her surprise had been a success.

"This was a great idea, Weiss. Should we get started, or should we go back to what we did before?" The suggestion was accompanied by Ruby winking suggestively at her.

There it was again. She had to talk to Ruby about it. She took a deep breath and prepared herself, remembering what Yang had told her. She shouldn't keep things to herself, and should talk to Ruby if she was having a problem. A healthy relationship meant they could talk to each other. She felt worry over moving too slow for Ruby, and that she'd get frustrated or disappointed with her, so clearing the air with her seemed like the right call.

"About that… can we talk?" It came out in a hesitant, meek voice. She supposed it was fitting for the occasion.

Ruby instantly sensed the shift in mood and gave Weiss her undivided attention. She patted the pillow next to her and shuffled towards the wall to make room, giving her a reassuring smile. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Weiss laid down next to her, anxiety filling her at broaching the rather sensitive topic. Ruby's eyes were filled with concern, reassuring her everything would be fine. "I like what we're doing… but can we move slowly? I feel that we discovered a few things we…" she felt a blush creeping up her face and she nervously drummed her fingers against her thigh, "like today…but… I'm not yet ready for… having sex."

It was a too big of a step for her to take right now. It had become clear to her just a few minutes ago, despite how intriguing she found the idea of experiencing it. It was like there was a mental wall making her shrink back, despite feeling attracted to Ruby and wanting to experience that with her.

Ruby's eyes shot wide open and she all but teleported a comforting hand to Weiss' shoulder in her haste to explain herself. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about going that far!" The fervent, almost pleading look in her eyes nearly made Weiss' heart melt.

"But I'm sorry," Ruby continued, "I got a little carried away and I should've stopped. You're just", Weiss saw how her face practically changed color at that moment, "really really, uhm, attractive, pretty and hot."

"Oh," was all Weiss managed to get out. Under normal circumstances she would've chuckled at Ruby's sudden change in demeanor, but hearing her practically say to her face that she wanted to have sex with her overrode all that, the embarrassment mixed with anticipation threatening to swallow her whole.

"That's good to know, and well, I-I like you too in that way." She fidgeted as she felt her face turn crimson, unable to find the right words. "I want to experience that with you some day, but I'll need more time." The hand on her shoulder rubbed her comfortingly, and then moved up to stroke her hair.

"Weiss, I love you and I want you to be comfortable. If I ever do something you disapprove of, just tell me and I'll stop. We'll go at your pace."

The sincere smile Ruby gave her alleviated her worries, and she immediately felt relief at her understanding.

Weiss felt herself relax again. Ruby understood and accepted her without reservation. Talking about it had been the right call, and she was grateful that Yang had driven home that point earlier today. Ruby rolled over on her back and opened her arms then, and Weiss scooted into the embrace. _Hugs are underrated_ , she idly thought.

She soon began to pepper feather-light kisses over Ruby's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips, where they in silent agreement held a slower and measured pace compared to before. After a few seconds she nuzzled into the crook of her neck instead, taking in the pleasant scent and warmth.

"Thank you." Weiss felt happy, and content in that moment, and she knew just what to do. "Then how about this: you can touch my rear as much as you want to, but no pinching. I'm also fairly certain that I'll be comfortable with anything as long as you don't remove my clothes or try to touch under them."

To highlight this, she brought one of Ruby's hands closer to her and laid it over her left breast, briefly meeting her gaze before she fled into the mass of red-tipped hair again.

 _That wasn't too bad. Embarrassing, but not uncomfortable._

"S-Sounds fair," Ruby stammered out, no doubt caught off-guard, removing her hand soon after and instead wrapping it around her.

They spent a few minutes like that, gradually relaxing and talking about nothing in particular. A test, what Goodwitch would do to Cardin after he'd been caught harassing a Faunus student, the new song by that band Ruby liked, a new chocolate ice cream they both wanted to try… it didn't really matter. What was important was that they were together, enjoying their time the best they could.

"You know, why don't we give the book a try instead. If I lay like this any longer I'll fall asleep," Ruby suggested after a few minutes, highlighting her statement by yawning cutely.

Weiss nodded and smiled at the sight. "Yes, let's do that. I want to see what it's is about."

Ruby took to the task, and prepared the bed by piling up their pillows and her own blanket towards the headboard, making a comfortable nest for them to to read in.

They settled in, with Weiss leaning on Ruby, an arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She smiled as she listened to Ruby's even breathing and felt how her fingers traced idle patterns across her stomach, the girl already enraptured by the book.

 _I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world,_ she idly thought as she turned another page, settling in further and sighing in bliss.

* * *

The suitcases stood ready at the door, heralding the inevitable. It was Friday, classes had ended and the break had begun.

Yang, Ruby and Blake were in the process of packing the final few items they needed before it was time to head off to the airship that would take them to Vale City, where they'd change ship to one bound for Patch. Weiss' own ship would depart directly from Beacon an hour later for Atlas.

Even if she couldn't go with them on the upcoming break, Weiss was glad Blake would. Like she had suspected, Blake didn't have a home outside of Beacon, and while initially reluctant since she had not wanted to feel like a bother, the onslaught of Yang and Ruby casting her pleading looks had done the job and she'd given in. Two weeks with her friends would be good for her. Weiss had realized a long time ago that Blake was one of those persons who needed people around her, even if the girl herself didn't always seem to think so.

The week had so far been full of exams and last-minute cramming, but despite that, Weiss and Ruby had spent even more time together than usual. They had made good progress on the book she purchased, leading Weiss to many a moment where she sat cradled in Ruby's arms as they read together, Ruby had invited her to a movie at the cinema, and they had afterwards dined at the same restaurant as last time. The small bouquet of white roses that had waited on her when they got back had been the icing on the cake.

Weiss would miss it dearly, but she had consoled herself with the knowledge that they'd soon see each other again. During the past week she had thought a lot about Yang's advice, and while she still felt regret at not being able to come with them, it was of the more wholesome and normal kind. The scolding she'd done in her mind, the anxiety over losing Ruby and the constant fretting over when she would mess up again were all gone. Instead, a sort of cynical acceptance that there would be ups and downs in a relationship had taken its place, but she could deal with that in a healthy manner now.

Their packing was soon done, and it was time to leave. She'd left most of her items except a few clothes, her romance novel, the Faunus culture book, and some coursework she wanted to brush up on in her spare time.

"Are we ready to go?" Weiss asked. Looking around, it seemed like everyone had finished their preparations. All that was left to do was to bid team JNPR goodbye and then head for the docks.

"One last thing!" Ruby smiled impishly, before surging forward. Weiss felt slender arms envelop her and she only had time to breathe in Ruby's scent, before suddenly finding herself occupied.

Ruby's lips met her own and she instantly reciprocated, knowing this would be their last kiss for a while. Soft and damp lips turned slick with their saliva as they kissed over and over, and when Ruby flicked her tongue over them, Weiss heard herself let out a gasp, inviting Ruby in the process. Her eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure of the moment overtook her and she allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. They wouldn't see each other for two weeks, so Yang and Blake would simply have to endure.

Some time later - Weiss really wasn't sure how long - she heard Blake politely clear her throat and they disentangled.

"Wow, sis! Didn't know you were that aggressive! I'm so proud of you! You too, Weissy!" Yang's outburst was followed by a wolf whistle, much to her chagrin.

Weiss looked at Ruby and saw that her face was flaming red, mirroring her own. Despite the embarrassment brought on, they grinned at each other and embraced again, savoring the contact and giving each other another few chaste kisses.

The door slammed open suddenly, making Weiss and Ruby jump away from each other out of instinct.

"Heya!" Nora greeted from the doorway. "You guys about to leave, right?"

"Hey, Nora," Ruby said, looking somewhat miffed over the interruption. "We were just about to say goodbye actually."

Nora skipped into the room, along with the rest of team JNPR. "No need, I brought everyone here instead."

"We'll miss you guys, but I hope you'll enjoy the break. It's well-deserved after the progress we've made in our training," Pyrrha said, even as Nora went in for a hug with Ruby, setting off a chain-reaction of the respective team members bidding each other goodbye for now.

Team JNPR would all stay at Beacon, and while Weiss thought it a bit odd, she hadn't inquired further after she learned at their recent pancake breakfast, courtesy of Ren, that Ren and Nora were orphans lacking a home to go back to. Jaune had from the looks of it not been too keen to talk about why he'd stay back, and Pyrrha had seemed eager to spend two weeks together with him, Ren and Nora.

She'd miss them too, even if Nora needed to respect her personal space more than she did. Their training sessions over the last few weeks had done wonders for their friendship. Even Jaune had turned out to be alright, she had to concede as she gave him a somewhat tentative goodbye hug. She was particularly pleased to note that Blake had decided to approach Pyrrha and that the two of them had spent some time together. Not much, but it was a start.

With Pyrrha, Blake hugged back just a bit more eagerly than customary for her. Weiss smiled, thinking back on how much had changed. A few months ago, both she and Blake would've gone out of their way to avoid getting a hug.

"Yep, we'll do our best. Keep the teachers on their toes over the break and have as much fun as you can," Yang said with a laugh as Weiss was involuntary scooped into a hug from Nora. Just like Yang, the girl nearly squeezed her air out of her lungs.

"Nora! Don't squeeze me like I'm some sort of stuffed animal!" She trashed uselessly before switching to the familiar tactic of playing dead. It worked with bears, so why wouldn't it work with Nora?

"Aww, but you're so tiny, cute and soft. No wonder Ruby's all over you, like yesterday when I walked into the kitchen!"

"Nora!" Both Weiss and Ruby shrieked at the same time.

After a few minutes of laughing and small talk it was time to depart. With final goodbyes done, they set out towards the landing pads and soon found themselves in front of one of the ships departing for Vale City in a few minutes. It was rather crowded, since the entire student body was free and most of them would head home.

Blake stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Take care," was all she said and gave her a light squeeze that Weiss returned.

"You too, Blake. Hope you have plenty of fun."

She let go and was instantly enveloped in another hug, this time from Yang. "Don't overwork yourself, and remember what we talked about, Weiss," she said quietly.

Weiss nodded into the mane of golden hair. "Yes, I'll be fine." It wasn't a lie; she really meant it now.

"Oh, and when we get back I'll bring a few pictures from Ruby's childhood," Yang said and raised her voice. "You're going to melt when you see them!"

"No, that's embarrassing!" Ruby groaned.

"No no, go ahead Yang, I'd love to see them." Weiss chuckled at the hurt look Ruby gave her, and stuck her tongue out in response. She couldn't imagine them being anything other than absolutely adorable.

Finally, Ruby stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you, Weiss. Don't use the entire break for work."

"I will make sure to relax every now and then. Love you too, Ruby."

"And don't hesitate to come over if you can manage that. Just give me a call and we'll pick you up right away."

"I will."

Weiss noticed in that moment that Blake and Yang blocked the view from most of the other people who still hadn't climbed aboard, and everyone seemed absorbed with their own group of friends. Quickly, she took a split moment decision, and with her heart beating faster already, she leaned in and planted a quick, chaste kiss to Ruby's lips. "Take care."

Ruby's eyes widened, as did Yang's and Blake's too. The girl had a dumb smile on her lips and nodded, and Weiss couldn't contain her own one. She felt proud of herself for the daring move and she clasped Ruby's hands in her own, giving them a light squeeze before letting go.

A loudspeaker voice informed them that the ship was about to depart, and her friends climbed aboard after another set of quick hugs. Weiss followed it with her eyes as it took off and shrank into the distance, before sighing to herself and trudging over to a bench to wait for her own ship to Atlas.

She took out her Scroll and looked at the picture of her and Ruby sleeping on her bed, already missing her voice and her touch. She smiled ruefully to herself and stroked the screen where Ruby's face was. No matter how many times she thought it over, an irrational part of her feared it was a dream and that she'd wake up.

She'd never met someone like Ruby until Beacon. Nobody had ever before managed to tear down the walls she'd built up to protect herself from the loneliness and conflicting emotions she'd had to battle with throughout her childhood. Her father had tried on occasion to set up meetings with the sons of business partners, but she'd hated the calculating motives behind them and rejected their advances by showing a complete lack of interest, preferring to stay lonely and engross herself in studies and training instead. Furious as he'd been, that was one area she had never compromised on, and would not have even if she hadn't been gay. She still remembered how he would shout at her and call her a failure for choosing solitude and for not doing as he wished. It had in turn only made her repress any outgoing tendencies of her personality, further cementing her teenage years prior to Beacon as a very lonely time.

Her brief singing career had been an attempt to discover herself, but when her father tried to take advantage of her talent for it, she had stopped that too. It was that moment that had finally convinced her to gather the courage necessary to forge her own path, and shortly after she had applied to Beacon, something that had been a dream ever since Winter took fate into her own hands.

Ruby, however, had in a short time wormed her way into her heart. At first Weiss had disregarded her as a nuisance, but had soon had to apologize and learn a long overdue lesson in humility after being chastised by Professor Port. Then she had noticed how Ruby had so many sides to her. She had learned of Ruby's kindness towards everyone, how Ruby saw the inherent goodness in people until proven otherwise, how protective she could be, but also how she struggled with her self-esteem and with catching up to her peers in academics, and how sometimes she could be quite clumsy. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and always had a smile on her face, if not for herself, then for those around her.

Before Weiss knew what had happened herself, she was already relying on Ruby for company and spent more time with her than with any other person besides her mother when she was really young. She relished in being around the younger girl, and her drive to be perfect faded. Weiss soon realized that being alone and strong on her own hurt so much.

Ruby had taken to her too, having felt the same need to be close. Too often Weiss had found herself pondering 'why?' and wondered what she had to offer. As time passed she had realized there was no grand singular reason, but a multitude of smaller ones that converged into the warm and pleasant sensation called love. It just felt right, whereas being away or not showing affection felt wrong. And that was enough for both of them. Her fear of losing Ruby was also finally gone, giving her the ability to fully enjoy the company.

With Ruby's help, she had also found a place to call home and friends that cared for her. Having tasted love and friendship, there was no way she could ever go back into cold solitude and Weiss now instead wondered how she had managed to endure all those years without it.

She had Ruby to thank for so much.

Weiss would miss her, but they'd see each other soon enough again though. In the meantime, she'd just had to endure her 'break', as stressful at it would be. She wondered what life for her had been like if she hadn't been born 'Weiss Schnee', instead just a normal girl to a normal family.

Her childhood would've been a lot happier, for one, but on the flip side she wouldn't have met Ruby, Blake, Yang or the rest of her friends most likely. The road to Beacon had been a long and arduous one, with thousands of tiny steps, coincidences and pure luck that had all conspired unknowingly to make her reach this point in her life

Her Scroll buzzed then. It was a message from Ruby. A simple "I love you" followed by a heart. She smiled and replied in kind, her mood lifting again. It was these small gestures that made all the difference in the world to her.

She had learned throughout the semester that everything may not go a hundred percent right always. For the first time in her life though, Weiss could say that she was okay with that. She was finally happy with her life and looked forward to what the next semester would bring.

* * *

" **Act 1" complete.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, here's chapter 12. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing for me.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.  
**

* * *

Weiss sat in a leather couch in her room, reading a report on her Scroll while doing her best to not think about the pile of confidential documents that patiently waited for her attention on the desk next to it. Her eyes flicked over the screen, absorbing economic data of the last quarter, and she took a sip of her coffee as she processed the information.

 _Gross margin at 35,7 %... Non-GAAP results up 4,73 % Year-Over-Year... write off of cargo rose 23 % and inhibited growth... realignment of Faunus resources completed before schedule..._

Weiss blinked. The last point made a queasy feeling stir in her stomach, and she thought about the underpaid Faunus workers and the inadequate workplace safety measures. Weiss resolved to bring it up with her father later. Not that she had any hopes it would go well, but she could no longer overlook it. Whereas before her ignorant former self had felt indifference, shame now flared up in her as she thought about the working conditions, and how it reflected on her family's name. It hadn't always been this bad either, and she knew the company's business practices could be turned around, given time and effort.

Her father would be home sometime after lunch, no doubt wanting a full report on her time at Beacon before delving into business decisions and updates. Her grip on her Scroll tightened as she huffed in frustration. So far there hadn't been anything she couldn't have dealt with remotely, but he did expect her home over the break, wanting to formulate strategies and test her skills with grasping the intricacies of the business.

Weiss had arrived late yesterday, and as soon as she had woken up, she'd set out to keep herself updated with company business and policies, only allowing herself a light breakfast. A smile graced her lips as she thought about how Ruby would've scolded her if she had been there. Ruby was strict on her breakfast habits and would've been aghast at the thought of only a coffee and a sandwich. The smile turned into a thin line as she brought up the familiar picture on her Scroll of her and Ruby sleeping together.

 _Not even twenty fours has gone by, and I miss you already._

Weiss decided to make sure she at least had a steady lunch and a short walk in the garden later, her favorite spot at the manor, to make good on the promise she had given to her girlfriend.

To distract herself for a moment, she thought about what Winter was doing right now. Her sister was always busy with her job in the military, and hadn't be able to take any time off sadly. Despite being tight-lipped, Weiss gathered she had a lot on her plate, and would have for the foreseeable future. It was a shame; their last conversation had felt like a big step in the right direction, and she would've liked to spend time with her over the break. Maybe even receive a few pointers about the elusive summoning technique that was still out of her reach.

However, as she sat there on her couch, it became increasingly difficult to disregard the uncomfortable sensation that had followed her since yesterday. She went through a few more documents before admitting defeat, tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh.

It had taken her a while to figure out what it was she began to feel on the airship to Atlas. Yesterday, at seeing the estate with its lawns, gardens, planted groove and the multi-story main building with its wings and annexes, she had eventually realized that Schnee manor didn't evoke the familiarity she had hoped for. It had become even more obvious when she had stepped inside the large ornate front doors and seen the familiar richly designed rooms and wide corridors, but she had been too tired then to ponder it much. During the morning she had managed to disregard it with the excuse of getting started on her work as soon as possible, but now though, her mind wandered and she looked around the room for confirmation.

The large double bed she'd had all to herself as she grew up was still there, as was the light blue curtains framing the large windows, the dark wood bookshelf, her desk and the gray carpet. A part of her had thought that she would have found it comforting to be back here again at least, if for no other reason than that she had spent most of her life in this very room. However, she had been sorely mistaken; it didn't give her the sense of familiarity she had expected. Instead, she felt like something was wrong - that something was missing.

That wasn't to say everything had been bad. It had certainly been pleasant to see a few of the servants, and she had greeted them with probably more eagerness than they had ever seen before, even going so far as giving Sebastian a tender hug. But while that had brought her some comfort, it hadn't dissolved the foreign sensation she felt when she thought of Schnee manor.

The lack of sounds bothered her too. It was completely quiet and still, and while the room wasn't cold, it felt … dead. Lifeless. Just like the rest of the manor. She shivered and stood up to retrieve a blanket to wrap around herself for comfort.

A part of her had thought that she would actually enjoy the peace and quiet after the hectic months at Beacon with her team, but she had found that she didn't. Instead, it felt stifling. Ruby humming to herself, Blake turning a page in her book, or even Yang snoring… She'd learn to appreciate a certain level of background noise, and now that it wasn't there anymore the silence nearly hurt her ears.

She gulped and steadied the emotions that threatened to spill over, pulling her knees to her chest after curling up in the sofa again, the fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her. It hadn't even been twenty four hours, and she already missed the rest of the team so much that it hurt.

For better or worse, Schnee Manor no longer felt like her home. Maybe it never had, if she was to be honest; she just had never had anything else to compare it with. Instead, it was a bleak place devoid of soul, and filled with memories and lost dreams of having a proper family. She missed Ruby, Blake and Yang. Just thinking back on their days with classes, tests, studying, training, goofing off, or spending time together made her feel better in a melancholic kind of way.

Weiss wondered what they were up to at Patch. Probably sleeping in, then eating a large breakfast of waffles before heading out for the day to whatever they had decided in the spur of the moment. Maybe the beach? Maybe they were out playing with their dog? She really wanted to meet Zwei and take him for a walk. The pictures Ruby had shown her had been love at first sight, and she'd never walked a dog before. Her father had never wanted any loud animals on the premise.

She could see it in her mind, and her lips turned up into a smile again. She and Ruby would walk that adorable little ball of fur and wagging tail down a forest trail hand in hand, while the early morning sun warmed them and birds chirped in the trees. She felt a bit embarrassed over the idyllic picture she painted, but she knew the two of them could make it come true. Maybe during the next break.

She sighed. Those reports wouldn't read themselves, so with some reluctance she picked up her Scroll, closed the picture of her and Ruby, and turned her attention back to the reports. This would be a long semester break, and she hoped Ruby had a better time than she did.

* * *

Ruby happily swallowed another piece of waffle, then used her fork with expert precision to pick up two sausages and a fried egg. Being home again felt wonderful, and after a good night of sleep in her own bed she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time.

Next to her, Yang was eating like her life depended on it, and while Blake showed more restraint, it was clear that she too enjoyed food on a completely different level than what was found at Beacon. In the background, her dad was happily cooking and humming a tune to himself, staying out of their hair and making himself as unobtrusive as only the most considerate of dads would do.

Ruby had missed 'her' kitchen chair with the chequer-patterned cushion, the plastic floor she'd spilled food on all too often as a toddler, and the sounds, atmosphere and smells she associated the spacious dining area with. As pleasant as all of this was, there was something else vying for her attention though.

"Ruby, you're staring," Blake admonished.

Ruby swallowed another sip of her coffee and laughed nervously at having been caught red-handed. "Sorry, your cat ears are just really adorable." She nearly let out a squeal when they flicked in annoyance, but averted her gaze to alleviate the shame in her. Ruby cursed the almost overpowering need she felt to scratch those adorable extra set of ears.

 _Alright, Ruby Rose, stop fawning over them. Blake doesn't appreciate it, and you probably wouldn't either if you were in her shoes._

Blake sighed and speared a piece of egg on her fork. "Thanks, but please don't stare. My ears get uncomfortable under the fabric, so letting them breath is a nice change. I'm just not used to letting people see them."

Ruby had never understood why people picked on the Faunus, and it was heartbreaking that Blake felt like hiding her heritage. She adamantly believed that nobody should have to conceal who they were, and Blake looked distinctly more Blake when she felt safe enough to not wear it, even if it would only come off within the house.

"In my home, you will not find any prejudice," Taiyang reassured her as he walked over to them with even more food and a bottle of orange juice, filling up Ruby's glass for her.

"I'm still not sure how you figured it out, Mr. Xiao Long," Blake said and looked somewhat peeved, adding "I would've kept it on otherwise."

"Call it Hunter's intuition, and call me Tai. No need to be so formal. I'm sorry I just let my mouth run yesterday though; I should've been more considerate," he apologized and smiled contritely at her.

"It's fine. I should use this opportunity to get more comfortable with it myself," Blake replied with a shrug, content to let the matter go.

Taiyang looked at all of them, then down to their plates and chuckled. "Only a few months away, and I had already forgotten how much food teenagers can consume. I'll have to stock up on food in the next two days. So, what's your plan for today?"

"I was thinking we could show Blake around Patch, and maybe go fishing?" Yang replied. Ruby nearly choked on her food at how Blake's eyes lit up at the fishing part, her adorable ears standing at attention all of sudden. She knew Blake loved fish, but with her ears out in the open, it was very difficult to not draw connections between that and her heritage. Stereotypes aside, she hadn't gone fishing in a long while and it would be a fun thing to do.

"Sounds good. Hope you girls enjoy yourselves," Taiyang wished them. "A shame that I didn't get to meet your girlfriend, Ruby. Weiss, right?" She nodded. "She's more than welcome next break," he continued, sounding increasingly excited as his face sported a large smile, "With how much you've written about her, I can't wait. You couldn't stop talking about her when you called me, and-"

"Dad! Please!" Ruby shouted in embarrassed panic and felt a strong blush creep up her cheeks. She decided that the safest course of action was to stare down at her food, making a point to ignore Blake and Yang who were both trying to hold back their laughter.

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Alright, alright, my bad. I'm just excited to see my little girl growing up, and the girl she's so head over heels for. What's her last name, by the way? And she was from Atlas, wasn't she?"

"Uhm, it's… Schnee. She had to go home to catch up with the family business. That says it all, I think," Ruby replied and laughed nervously. Taiyang's eyes widened and he made a series of coughing sounds as he tried to get the coffee he'd just swallowed out of his windpipe.

Ruby knew he would accept her regardless of who she dated, but there was just something about Weiss being who she was that made it difficult to reveal it. She recognized that she was pretty much a nobody without any noble background, connections or wealth, and Weiss the opposite. The revelation brought that uncomfortable fact to the forefront of her mind again, causing a small ball of anxiety to form in her stomach.

"No way! Winter Schnee's younger sister?" Taiyang exclaimed after he got his coughing fit under control. "I thought I recognized her name from somewhere!"

"Wait, you know her sister?" Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, mirrored by both Blake and Yang.

He shook his head at her question. "No, but I know that Qrow does," he turned to Blake to offer an explanation, "their uncle, and he mentioned her having a sister in passing. They didn't get along at all, and that's why it stuck. He did a few missions in cooperation with the Atlas military a year ago."

Yang snorted and shook her head in part amusement, part resignation. "It was probably his own fault, if anything." Blake looked confused, so Yang filled her in. "Our uncle is blunt and doesn't respect authority. But he's one of the best, so even the military put up with him."

Taiyang nodded and grinned, and Ruby just sighed at her uncle being the way he was.

 _Better not mention him when I meet Winter... Uncle Qrow, I love you, but why did you have to piss off her of all people?_

Taiyang suddenly began to laugh loudly, earning confused glances for the occupants of the table. Ruby looked at Yang, but she seemed to be equally baffled.

"So, going for the rich girl, eh? You hinted she was well off, but I had no idea!" The fierce glare Ruby shot him just made him laugh harder, and it took a few seconds for him to catch his breath. "That was just a joke. I know your feelings are real and that she makes you happy. That's clear as day, and I'm glad you've found someone like that," he said in an attempt to placate her, but Ruby knew he meant it.

"Just don't tease me like that, Dad. Yang does it enough!"

A bark rang out from the stairwell at that moment, and stubby paws trotted down and skidded into the kitchen, the smooth floor making Zwei lose his footing in his haste to reach the food bowl. He collided with Ruby's left foot, and she scooped him up in her lap, laughing at his happy yet oblivious expression. "Morning, Zwei. Did you sleep well?" The dog yipped happily and began panting in delight as she scratched behind his ears and kissed him on the forehead. She had missed him too.

Looking up at Blake, she found her friend to be eyeing the dog nervously. At least it wasn't as bad as their first meeting yesterday, where Zwei had bounded out from the door when Taiyang opened it. Blake had on instinct utilized her ability to let a clone take her place and had then used Yang as a shield. It had backfired somewhat, as Zwei jumped into Yang's arms the second he'd sniffed and cuddled Ruby enough.

Yang did her best to hold back a laugh, but failed and nearly fell off the chair when she spotted the indignant glare from her friend. "Blake, that's so stereotypical. Look at him, isn't he just adorable? How can you not like that face?"

Blake blushed, and peered hesitantly at the corgi that had abandoned all thoughts of food and sat contentedly in Ruby's lap. "I was bitten by a dog when I was a child, and the fear has stayed since then." Yang looked remorseful but Blake patted her shoulder to let it know it was fine. "That said, it isn't very good to nurse the fear like I do. I should try to get used to him… just give me some time."

"Sorry to hear that, Blake. Ruby, I'll give him breakfast outside today then." Taiyang quickly moved over and took Zwei with him before grabbing a set of empty bowls, some dry dog food and walked over to the door. A few moments later, his head popped back in.

"Girls, I'll be back late today. Grimm extermination in the northeast most corner of the island, near the old crypts. The patch of forest there has seen an increase lately. I'll bring Zwei with me too. Since you'll spoil him rotten over the next two weeks, the exercise will be good for him, and he'll enjoy chasing the Beowolves around." Blake raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the corgi he still held in his arms with no small degree of alarm.

"Be careful!" Ruby and Yang said in unison, though he merely laughed it off.

"Just a few beos. Nothing to worry about. Yang, make some dinner for everyone please, and save some for me. If you don't catch enough fish yourselves, use the household credit card to buy some."

Taiyang disappeared from view again and closed the door behind him. Ruby knew that she realistically didn't have anything to worry over, but she couldn't help but to always feel a small tinge of fear in her whenever her dad went away on a mission. Being a teacher at Signal meant that he was excluded from most of the dangerous hunts in Vale or another of the Kingdoms, so that was reassuring at least.

She knew that she didn't have a right to complain though, even if she feared he'd one day not return, just like her mom hadn't. Her own and Yang's career path probably made his hairs grey prematurely, but it was what she wanted, and he still supported her despite the anxiety it likely brought him.

A car engine revved ten minutes later, a honk signaling his departure with Zwei. They soon afterwards finished their own food and set out for the day. It was late in the morning, and with full stomachs they trudged down the dirt road through the forest. It was a beautiful morning, with birds chirping and the sun shining down through the trees and warming them as they walked towards the village, coincidentally enough called Patch. It wasn't overly warm yet, and the morning dew gleamed in the sunlight, lighting up the forest floor in a multitude of sparkling gems.

Despite the day being picture-perfect, Ruby felt a certain emptiness in her. Being home was great, sleeping in her own bed was great too, as was seeing her dad and Zwei for the first time in four months, but Weiss wasn't there, and that made all the difference.

It had only been a bit over sixteen hours since they saw each other, but in the months leading up to the break she'd spent hours every day with Weiss, and without her at her side, she felt… incomplete. Like a part of her soul was missing. It was a difficult feeling to describe, and equally difficult to ignore. A part of her longed for the next semester to start already, because then they'd be together again. If they could at least have texted or called each other it wouldn't have been that bad, but they were too far away from each other for even that. She supposed it would get better as the day went on, which brought some comfort to her. Maybe this was what Zwei had felt like when she'd left for Beacon? A deep-rooted longing.

"What'ca thinking about, Rubes?" Yang asked, no doubt having noticed the frown on her face.

"Weiss," she replied with a sigh. "I miss her… and I hope she's not overworking herself."

Her sister gave her a pat on the back. "She'll be fine. She's not the same Weiss as when we first met her, and she promised you to not do it. Now stop moping and enjoy the day. She would want you to have as much fun as possible."

Ruby recognized the truth of that. The day was nice, and she knew Weiss would want her to enjoy her time as much as she could. With her conscious clear, she smiled. "You're right. Let's make the most out of the break!"

* * *

While stretching her legs to alleviate the stiffness from sitting down for too long, Weiss read the text displayed on her Scroll again. She was done for the moment with skimming over reports and memorizing the next year's strategic goals for the R&D division. Now, her attention was focused on her Scroll, and the surprising, but welcome, news coming out of Vale. Just this morning, the Vale council had signed a piece of legislation into law that criminalized a host of discriminatory practices towards Faunus, and had also established a special court and investigative branch of the police to enforce transgressions. It was far more than what anyone had expected, and it was sending shockwaves through the Kingdoms.

She felt exhilaration and tried to imagine how happy it would make Blake and Velvet when they heard it. Granted, she didn't know Velvet too well yet since they'd only spoken to each other a few times, but she knew the girl had suffered from bullying on account of being a Faunus. She wished she could've seen Blake's reaction though. Just thinking about her friend feeling a need to hide who she was was tore at her heart. It was so fundamentally wrong, and the familiar feelings of guilt at her past ignorance and indifference flared up briefly before she pushed it down again. She had moved past that and wouldn't dwell on it anymore.

The only negative aspect to the news was that her father would not be pleased. She looked forward to their meeting later today even less than before, since he would without a doubt voice his displeasure with it. He had never held a friendly disposition towards Faunus, but after her mother died it had taken a turn for the worse. She concluded that it would moreover impact her own plans to broach the subject of the company's treatment of their Faunus employees, and not in a helpful manner. Frustration stirred in her over what would be a more difficult task than she had anticipated, but she didn't plan to stay silent despite that. She owed it to both herself and everyone else to correct what she now saw as mistakes in how the SDC operated, even if she didn't hold any power at the moment. _Well, that's a concern for later. No use in worrying over something I can do nothing about at the moment… I'll just have to see how he reacts and take it from there. 'Wing it,' as Yang is fond of saying._

Deciding that she had deserved a break after nearly two hours of studying, Weiss sat up and stretched, feeling the satisfying sensation of her back cracking. She yawned and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes, deciding to step outside into the garden for a while to get a pinch of fresh air. The manor's garden was a beautifully designed collection of flowers, plants, hedges and vines that were at their peak of beauty right now. She picked up her Scroll, intending to take pictures she could show Ruby later.

Closing the door, Weiss set out through the west wing of the manor. The hallways were ostentatiously designed, just like the rest of the manor - a display of wealth and of their lineage. The floor was decorated with a soft light blue carpet that muffled sounds, and portraits or various ornaments hung on the walls. Ornate electric chandeliers lit up her path. Just before she reached the second floor junction, and the large staircase leading down to the ground floor, she looked at the painting on the right - like she always did.

A woman sat on a chair outside, near a willow tree, surrounded by a sea of flowers. The water of the river in the background twinkled, and golden wheat fields shined beyond that. The oil painting was one of the most detailed she had ever seen, and it had taken the artist several days to complete it. A kind face and stunning blue eyes, forever frozen in time, looked back at her as a light breeze blew her long white hair sideways. Her mother had been so beautiful.

Weiss had faint memories from that day. Her father had hired a professional painter and she'd impatiently waited off to the side in the summer heat, while her mother sat still for far too long. Once it was finally over, Weiss had eagerly rushed forward to hug her. Weiss imagined she could still feel her mother's arms encircling her, the softness of her hair and the gentle laugh that had always made her smile and reassured her that everything would be alright.

 _I love you, mother, and I miss you so much..._

Weiss took a shaky breath, and fought down the sorrow that inexorably flared up and clawed for the surface. This always happened to her whenever she saw the portrait, but it usually wasn't this bad.

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, quickly spinning around to face the source of the voice. Sebastian, her personal butler and acting household overseer, gave her a kind smile in return. He was a lean man in his mid-60s. What hair left on his head was a deep gray and his face was wrinkled, but he still held a youthful disposition and always looked at the bright side of things.

"Yes, I was just… lost in thought." She gestured to the painting for emphasis, trying to disregard how heavy her chest felt. She had no idea how long she'd stood there staring at it.

"We all miss her," he replied sympathetically, adding, "Both you and your sister have grown into splendid young women in her image. She would've been so proud of you."

Before she knew what had happened, tears ran down her face and quiet sobs shook her frame. Hearing him say that had just been too much, but just a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms envelop her and she regained her composure as she hugged back. "Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to make you cry," Sebastian apologized earnestly.

"Don't apologize. What you said means a lot to me. I've been thinking a lot about family and what that means lately, and it just… became a bit too much," she said and sniffled.

She missed her mother, but nothing could bring her back. The family she remembered from all those years ago was but a distant memory, and her current family a fractured mess. A demanding father that barely cared about them, and a sister that she talked with far too seldom and who had at most times been been so occupied with her duties they hadn't had any chance to spend time together.

The sadness she felt lessened when she thought about Ruby, Blake and Yang may not be her biological family, but after the past four months and everything they'd been through, they were practically family to her. When they were together, she felt like she'd found what a home was supposed to be like. That had struck her shortly after Yang comforted her, and thinking back on that moment made a warm feeling swell in her chest.

"And have you learned something?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Good," he said and smiled. "It seems that Beacon has been wonderful for you. I saw it as soon as you stepped inside the door. You're happier, more lively and carry yourself like someone that has learned to enjoy life." He let go then, and gave her a careful look over.

"Yes, I've learned that. Sebastian… I have a," she glanced around nervously and lowered her voice to just shy of a whisper, "girlfriend, and friends too."

"Congratulations. I still remember the day you told me about how you felt. I'm glad you're following your heart." He looked very pleased with the revelation and peered at her questioningly, "And who's the lucky girl, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Weiss felt a blush spread on her face. "Well, it's a long story. I was going to head to the garden to take a break from the reports. Do you have time to join me? We haven't caught up yet, and I have so much to tell you."

"Absolutely, miss. Let me just fetch some food and drink for us. I assume you're hungry?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, catching up on the business is tiring and exhausting, but I'm making progress."

He nodded to himself. "That is true. It is difficult work, isn't it?" The old man then looked faintly embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Oh, miss… you should cover up your lower neck. There's a… hmm, hickey, I believe the youngsters call it."

Weiss nearly fainted on the spot.

* * *

Ruby wiggled around to find a more comfortable position on the pier, while dangling her feet in the air and holding a fishing rod in her hands. Next to her, Yang and Blake sat with their own rods and lazily waited for the fish to hook. The bucket next to Blake already had two fishes in it, courtesy of said girl. Blake was in such a good mood that she was humming a small tune to herself, her ears twitching excitedly under the bow she now wore again, and Ruby had stifle a laugh. Weiss wasn't that only one that needed to learn to live in the moment, but so far Blake had done an admirable job.

It was close to noon, and they had guided Blake around the village, shown her the playground they used to spend time at, their favorite restaurant and had stopped to greet a few of her dad's acquaintances they ran into on the way. When they arrived at the pier, they hired fishing rods like agreed, bait and a bucket from the family-run company that owned the docks. With the owners being friends of their dad, they had gotten extra bait for free and had soon set out to catch themselves a delicious dinner. It was a worthy goal for a carefree day of lazing around - something that was much needed after Beacon.

A refreshing light breeze met Ruby's skin, and the salt smell of the sea and algae was pleasant to her nose, with the seagulls incessant squawking making her smile at how silly they were. She didn't fish often, but it brought a sense of tranquility to her, and she idly wondered if the Emerald forest had any fish in it. Not that she wanted to have anything to do with preparing the fish, that was just gross, but catching it was fun.

"Having fun, Blakey?" Yang asked, all too amused at seeing the usually quiet girl so uncharacteristically upbeat.

Blake blushed but nodded, "I never thought fishing would be this… " she glanced at the bucket next to her sheepishly, "rewarding. And relaxing. How will we eat it?"

Yang grinned. "With mashed potatoes, homemade remoulade with a few drops of lemon to go with it, and the fish will be prepared with butter spiced with pepper and ginger. For dessert, I'll make an apple pie we'll eat with vanilla ice cream. Simple, but tasty."

Ruby felt her mouth water and she nodded her head vigorously in approval. Normally not overly fond of fish, the exception was whenever Yang or her dad prepared it.

"Yang, you don't have to-" Blake hurriedly objected, but was cut off. Yang put her finger over Blake's mouth, making her go cross-eyed for a moment as she tried to focus on the elusive digit.

"But I want to," Yang replied. "While we're here, and since you're our guest, we'll eat like queens each day. No objections allowed! Besides, I can't let my cooking skills go to waste. It's a pain at Beacon since we need to buy everything from Vale City, so that's why I never cook there."

A smile graced Blake's lips as she accepted being overruled. "Then I guess I have no choice. Thank you."

At that moment, Ruby's line twitched and she eagerly drew it in. What she caught was not what she had expected however. A small crab had somehow seized onto the hook and was flailing wildly, claws snapping furiously in the air.

"Yang, I caught a crab. What do we do with it?" she asked as she moved her head closer to take a good look at the curious animal.

Her sister snorted in amusement at the sight of the very agitated crustacean. "Let it back in. As delicious as crab meat is, I don't want to prepare a second dish just for one tiny crab."

Carefully, Ruby set it down on one of the wooden planks that made up the floor of the pier and tried her best to untangle it. Luckily, it hadn't bitten into the hook, but had somehow gotten tangled in the line and the hook had snaked around one of its legs. She felt a small pang of guilt at seeing it flounder about so helplessly. She supposed it was a a bit hypocritical of her, since she was fine with eating fish and steak, but the crab was rather cute in its own freakish and grumpy way.

As she set about extracting it, the crab had other designs in mind and instead grabbed her pinkie finger with one of its claws. For a split moment it didn't do anything, and Ruby held her breath… and then it pinched.

"Yaaaaang! Help!"

* * *

Weiss lay in her bed on her stomach, finally reading her romance novel. After having an early lunch with Sebastian in the garden and spending the better part of an hour recounting her months at Beacon, she had gone back to her room and read through several more documents, and had then decided to reward herself with a small break since she was well ahead of schedule. It was another thing she had learned at Beacon; allowing herself to relax was fine, and had the added bonus of recharging her batteries so she could get more done in the long run. Well, Ruby would be angry with her if she didn't take breaks, so there was that too. Weiss blushed when she thought back to that one time Yang had jokingly called her 'whipped' after Ruby took her Dust theory textbook from her.

On her way back she had stopped by the kitchen and asked one of the household staff to prepare a cup of coffee with cream and sugar for her, while she fetched some mint chocolate to go with it. She idly shook her head at the sweet tooth she knew she was developing, even as she popped another piece of delicious chocolate in her mouth. Ruby could be a decidedly bad influence, though she still couldn't fathom how the girl could eat so unhealthy and get away with it. Weiss had a propensity for easily putting on weight, so she had to be mindful of her eating habits.

Weiss was in a much better mood than earlier in the day too, thanks to her talk with Sebastian. The feeling of talking to someone about her relationship that offered an outside perspective, and who had been supportive for years, had been amazing. She hummed to herself as she turned another page in the her newly acquired romance novel. In the last week at Beacon there hadn't been a time for it with all their exams, but now… she could afford to relax and see if _Under The Pale Moonlight_ was as good as Blake had promised her, and give her some guidance in the physical area of a relationship as an added bonus. Just thinking about it brought plenty of embarrassment to her, but she had to admit she was very curious about _certain…_ scenes in it. Besides, Ruby had told her to do things other than work, hadn't she?

The excuse made, she quickly became engrossed with the love story of the protagonist; a new student at an all-female boarding school. Weiss felt her face grow warm when she noticed the similarities between the protagonist, Ember, and herself. Blake sure knew how to pick her books, though Weiss wasn't sure she wanted to know if the schoolgirl theme Blake had going was a mere coincidence or something a bit more deep-rooted.

The story was compelling though, and she recognized the same questions about attraction she had once thought of before coming to terms with them. Seeing it from an outside perspective gave her understanding of it another dimension, and she let out an involuntary squeal when Ember had her first kiss. Just like it had for Ember, that had taken a great deal of courage for her but also made it all the sweeter. She took another sip of the coffee after popping in another piece of chocolate, losing herself in thoughts about that first kiss in the garden when Ruby had confessed to her.

All too soon though, a knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. "Miss, your father just arrived. He would like to see you," one of the maid's muffled voice carried through the door.

With a sigh, she sat up and packed the book into her suitcase. "I'll be there shortly," she replied and then gave herself a critical examination in the mirror before scooping up a small stack of documents and stepping outside into the hall.

She walked briskly, her thoughts whirring about both the business and of more personal feelings. It would be the first time in months that she'd seen him, and the first time since she'd told him that she would attend Beacon. That encounter had been anything but pleasant or fruitful, with him furious at her over what he called 'a waste of time and skill', and she herself boldly rebellious. In the end, she had let him know that she would keep up with the company business, and he had coldly dismissed her with a grunt and turned back to his work.

It was just another memory of her never being good enough, of never measuring up to his ideas of how she should be. Her grip on the documents tightened enough to leave marks. Why couldn't she have a normal father that cared about her, like so many others had? Had her mother not been murdered, that dream might've been a reality. When she was alive, he had been so different.

All too soon, she stood in front of the door to her father's study in the furthermost corner of the east wing. She shivered, enjoying this lifeless part of the manor even less than the others. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy oak door and then opened it.

The room was large, with bookshelves lining every wall. Books were sorted by matching color and height, creating a sense of order. She was sure he'd not as much as opened a single one them. It was just another fix idea he'd gotten from his obsession with symmetry and perfection.

At the end of the room behind a large, dark, wood desk, sat her father.

"Father," she greeted.

"Weiss," he replied in a deep voice, boring his ice-blue eyes into her, adding, "I hope that foolish waste of time you call Beacon has not been detrimental to you."

"I'm glad to see you too," she replied sarcastically but kept her face unreadable. She internally fumed. Months had gone by, the longest she'd ever been away from him, and he seemed to not care one bit. If she died one day, would he even mourn her, or would it be a mere inconvenience to him?

His brow furrowed in displeasure, but he apparently let it go. "You've kept up with the most critical data during your… studies. However, there's much more to go over with the financials. The last quarter was disappointing in many ways, regardless of the company's growth. Summarize it for me."

"Yes, Father." It looked like he wouldn't even bother to ask her about her time at Beacon. A pang of disappointment shot through her, but also relief at not being asked. The juxtaposition of these two feelings had throughout her life been a source of both annoyance and bewilderment.

Setting her personal feelings to the side, she began with going over the information she'd learned throughout the day, and adding her own analysis to the last quarter's financial data. Then her father proceeded with elaborating further on various metrics, and then moved through one division of the SDC after another. He talked about what milestones each had completed in the last three months and where adjustments needed to be made.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this exercise, and the routine was familiar to her by now. Even if he had delegated everything else to tutors, this was something he had always personally attended to, first with Winter, but then later with her. When she was younger it had been a lot more challenging, her young mind not fully able to grasp the complexity of the company and how everything was interconnected. It was easier these days though, and she found that time away from the company had paradoxically enough made her better at finding points of concerns and seeing the larger picture. She supposed the expression "she couldn't see the forest for all the trees" was apt.

It wasn't entertaining, she didn't deny that - nobody could really classify this as 'fun', after all. However, that didn't mean that she didn't derive pride from being able to grasp the challenges of the vast organized chaos that was a multi-billion lien company. Millions of little pieces had to align properly, strategies had to be formulated for each department as well as leveraging the available resources in the most efficient and strategic manner.

"And you still need to study this with more diligence," he berated, just as she finished another explanation. "Beacon is such a waste of time for you, when you could be dedicating yourself to studying in preparation for your future role in the company."

Her anger flared up again, and her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she gritted her teeth. Beacon was _not_ a waste of time. When she ran the company one day, she still planned to go on hunts and make a tangible difference in the world. Beacon also made her stronger, something that was invaluable, and then there was Ruby and everyone else. Attending Beacon was the best decision she'd ever made in her life.

She knew she exceeded the expectations of her knowledge on the company business too, but her father seemed completely indifferent to it, not giving a word of praise when she got it all right and then some, instead only correcting her when needed as soon as she had began her presentation. It had always hit her self-esteem particularly hard in the past, but not so much now. She knew better than to really expect too much, and Ruby, Yang and Blake had shown her that was she was appreciated. It was just… who wouldn't want their father to tell them they did a good job and show that he was proud of her?

"And that brings us to the topic of the recent news out of Vale. The Faunus Equality Act will effectively increase the operating expenses there, since it will means both increased salary expenses along with increased cost on unnecessary safety equipment. Profits will decrease."

She had long ago learned to read the subtlest of his expressions. The way his eyes hardened spoke volumes. He was livid over it. Still feeling the irritation stirring in her, she decided to voice her opinion on the matter, despite the figurative minefield she was stepping into. She owed it to Blake, and to herself. "For a change, it would be pleasant to hear the company's name mentioned in at least one place without accusations of slave wages and willful neglect of the workers safety." She had to admit it was aggressive of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Those animals have it better than with almost any other employer," he snarled derisively all of sudden. Evidently, her patience wasn't the only one in short supply. She really shouldn't agitate him, but when she thought about Blake and her newfound understanding of the obstacles facing the Faunus population throughout life, she couldn't stay quiet.

"I'm sure that many people would disagree with that. I'm also sure that the company will thrive despite the legislative changes. I-"

"Weiss."

She stopped in the middle of her explanation.

"You've changed," he asserted.

"Yes, I have. What of it?" It came out as a challenge; a razor-sharp edge to it.

"You're more outspoken." Her eyebrow twitched at the annoyed inflection in his voice at the observation. "Make sure any acquaintances don't have you forget your duty. As the future CEO, you cannot let your emotions guide you. The company would've been ruined a long time ago had I done that."

"Father, my friends," she added emphasis on the last word as she trained her gaze onto his, anger simmering in her by now, "and my future as the CEO are not mutually exclusive. Rather, I would say that they've helped me become a much more well-rounded person."

He stared at her, obviously sensing that this could very well turn into an argument should he press it. Weiss didn't want to deal with another fight and tried to calm down, still recalling how it had drained her the last time a few months ago. Not that the fight then had been the first occurrence either. They'd argued before, ranging from him telling her she wasn't trying hard enough, to arguing about her antisocial behavior, and her decision to stop singing.

He let out a deep breath as he broke their eye contact, and clasped his hands together. "Then see that you keep your priorities straight. I'll soon need to join a conference call, and we can discuss the implications of the new law later. Before that though, there's one more thing."

She nearly rolled her eyes, but restrained herself. When had she grown so bold? It was probably just as surprising to him as herself at this point. She realized she had decidedly less patience than before to deal with him, which could be problematic going forward.

"What is it?" she asked, and made sure to keep her voice neutral.

"A future husband." The words threw her off her current train of thought, and it felt like she'd gotten hit by one of Yang's punches.

"What?!" she shrieked in astonished rage, no longer caring at all about keeping her composure. She very well recalled the last time they'd argued about her getting friends, even if that had just been a pretext for him to try to set her up with a potential suitor of his choice. She was not going to go along with that, no matter what he did. Not then, not now. Ruby's face flashed in her mind, and she gritted her teeth.

"Weiss, your tone," he admonished sharply, a slight scowl on his face. Weiss just glowered at him. "You'll be eighteen in November, which means that you're at an age where it's time to think about marriage. I have compiled a list of potential candidates: sons of successful families that would be very beneficial to the lineage."

The anger she'd nursed under the surface roared to life, but before she could act a sobering realization hit her, and abject sadness mixed with weariness extinguished the flames. It was absolutely soul-crushing. He really didn't care about her at all, did he?

She had known that deep down, but had always harbored a sliver of hope that one day things could change. His cold and calculating words had crushed that though. She took an unsteady step back on the spot, and felt like crying. Her real family would never feel like one, and all her remaining parent wanted was to control her and decide her life for her.

That thought, however, gave rise to a new bout of anger, burning hotter and fiercer than before.

Why would he, who had done nothing to be there for her after her mother died, think he had the right to even suggest who she should date and maybe one day marry? What had he ever done to earn that privilege and trust? Especially when he was only concerned with his obsession of continuing the Schnee legacy? He'd never been there in any capacity as a dad, he'd forced mountains of work and training onto her, always made sure she felt inadequate, and he had every step of the way throughout her life tried to dictate what she should do and how she should behave.

"No," Weiss snarled, not caring at all anymore. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this all-consuming rage in her, but it would come to good use. She had to take a stand here and make him understand that he didn't control her life. It was apparent that leaving for Beacon hadn't been enough.

"Weiss, you have a duty to the company," he rebuked in a stern voice that would've left no room for argument in most people. However, Weiss wasn't 'most people'.

"A duty to the company perhaps, but not to you." She huffed, adding, "Despite how highly you think of yourself."

"Weiss! Know your place!" He rose from his chair and leaned forward across the table. "I've done everything within my power to give you the best education and chances in life I could. You cannot waste that!"

Weiss was left incredulous. He claimed he had done his best, when he'd not done even the bare minimum of what a dad should for her or Winter? Her entire being seethed in anger and contempt at what an absolute moron of a father she'd gotten, and she thought of all the loneliness and stress she had suffered as a result of that.

"I hate you!" The words came out of her mouth before her mind had any time filter them.

He stared at her, shock now written across his face. It felt so satisfying to see him thrown off balance for just once, and she let out all of the thoughts and feelings she'd kept to herself for years.

"You've done nothing but to bring hardship into my life. Nothing! I can't even recall the last time you told me I did something well, and I can't remember when you told me you loved me, or when you gave me a hug last time. I'm never good enough, and you always try to decide my life for me!"

She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"And now you want to take even who I'm supposed to spend my life with away from me? Is it never enough? Is no sacrifice good enough for you? How much do you ask of me? You drove Winter away from home, and you've ruined my childhood. I didn't have a single friend until just a few months ago, and that was only because I got away from this place."

He was silent during her rant, staring at her with the same flabbergasted expression.

"It's a shame you didn't die and mother lived. Everything would have been better that way." Before she could see his reaction to what she'd said, she turned around.

"I'll be leaving. Thanks for being the worst father anyone could ever ask for!" She stormed out of the room, tears falling freely from her eyes.

* * *

A loud yawn escaped Ruby, and she felt her jaw stretch satisfyingly. It was nearly midnight, and with how full of activities the Saturday had been, and a warm bath, she was very tired and looked forward to a full night of sleep without any classes for the next two weeks. That was still something she had to get used to, though she would likely wake up before everyone else like she usually did despite that. A familiar knock sounded on the door then.

"Come in, Dad," Ruby called as she readjusted her pillow to get it extra fluffy and comfortable. Finally, she could go to bed.

The door opened and Taiyang stepped into the room, still dressed in his regular Hunter's outfit. "Hey, just wanted to say goodnight. Saw the light was still on. The hunt drew out longer than I thought, but there's no more Grimm to worry about for a while. Are Yang and Blake asleep?"

She nodded. "Yep. Yang ate too much ice cream and fell asleep in the sofa, so we helped her to bed."

He let out a laugh at that. "I'll have tomorrow off. Do you want anything special for breakfast?"

She felt a wide smile spread on her face, and within the blink of an eye she was salivating as she thought about his speciality. "Homemade bread!"

Taiyang laughed. "Alright, you'll get it." He then walked over and gave her a hug.

"Love you, Dad." she said and hugged him back. He smelled of sweat and dirt, but she didn't care. Giving him a goodnight hug when she could was something she wouldn't miss for anything.

He ruffled her hair and gave her forehead a kiss. "Love you too, sweety. Goodnight." He then turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She listened to the footsteps receding down the stairway and then turned on her side so she could look outside the window. The shattered moon had risen by now and shone brightly, casting the room in a pale silver-blue hue. Watching the moon had always comforted her, like so many times in the past when she had been lonely. It was calming, and whenever she had looked at it her problems had seemed so petty.

Ruby knew she hadn't been completely forthcoming with Weiss about her life before Beacon, but she hadn't exactly lied. She had written to her friends from Signal, even if she deep down knew that they were not really friends. Classmates was a better word. Since she got real friends that much had become clear. Their exchange of letters had stopped nearly a month ago, and despite the small feeling of sadness within her over it, she recognized that in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter because she now had real friends in her life who she treasured dearly. And maybe one day those old classmates would become real friends too.

 _If only Weiss was here..._

Ruby sighed to herself as that thought resurfaced. She missed her girlfriend's beautiful voice, her touch, her fragrance and her presence above everything else. Not even the familiar shattered orb in the sky had managed to take away that feeling, nor had a day of fun either. She dug her hand into her pillow in frustration. It just… wasn't the same without Weiss. Giving her a good morning kiss, holding her hand, wishing her good night… it was all things she had taken for granted and gotten used to, and being without her presence after months together made it feel like a part of herself was missing.

Ruby wondered what Weiss had been doing, or rather, how hard she had worked. She hoped she'd keep the promise to not overwork herself. When they returned to Beacon she would take Weiss on a date at the first possible opportunity. The botanical garden, and then round it off with a café visit maybe? She'd never been there, but it sounded nice enough, and wasn't as stereotypical as the movies plus dinner combo she'd come up with last time. Sure, Weiss had enjoyed it, but it felt kind of cheap. Still, she was very proud of herself for not being very nervous about going on dates. Why should she be nervous about spending time with the girl she loved? It didn't make much sense, though she supposed her case was not the typical one since she spent so much time with her girlfriend. She was also so grateful that their relationship was going strong, and that things had worked out between them.

If only they owned one of those in-house communications systems that could make long distance calls. Without it, she couldn't reach anyone further than Vale.

Besides Weiss, today had been good though. They'd gone fishing and had caught enough to make dinner, and they'd gotten some sparring in too. And later when they were back home, they had seen the news on the TV. It was a moment Ruby would never forget. Blake had just stood there, stock still and Ruby could've sworn the girl had forgotten how to breath. Then the silent tears came, and both she and Yang had rushed in to hug her. They'd cried with her, and Blake has sobbed all the harder. Then they had celebrated with one of the best dinners in a long time, and Ruby still felt full from eating too much apple pie even now, hours later.

She yawned again and nuzzled her head into the pillow, deciding to try to get some sleep.

It took a few minutes, filled with random thoughts of no importance, but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. Just as she let herself wander off into a pleasant adventure worthy of Nora, her Scroll rang.

With a moan of irritation at having had the sweet embrace of sleep elude her, she sat up, threw off her blanket and reached for her Scroll. Though when she saw the caller ID she dropped it in pure shock, with only her agile disposition saving it from hitting the wooden floor.

 _Weiss!_

Ruby was sure she had never moved so fast, nor answered a call so quickly before. "Hello!? Weiss? How are you? What are you doing? Why are you calling so late? Wait, nevermind, how can you call me? Are you in Vale? Do you want me to come over? What about-"

Weiss' voice interrupted her, a laugh ringing out from the speaker. " _I've missed your voice, Ruby. Calm down so we can talk_."

"I missed you too," Ruby replied longingly, and took a deep breath to stop herself from unleashing another barrage of questions, as near-impossible as it was with the happiness she felt at hearing Weiss' voice. "Where are you?" she finally settled for asking.

" _I'm at the docks in Patch_ ," the reply came. Something was off about her voice though, but Ruby couldn't place it. Then it hit her. Weiss was at Patch!

"What!?" she shouted in surprise. "You said would spend the break at home. I'm really glad you're here, but why? I thought you couldn't get out of it? And why so late? Wait, the docks? At this hour?" Catching herself, she managed to shut her mouth to let Weiss speak. This didn't make any sense at all.

" _Things happened..._ " there was a pause before Weiss continued, " _I'm sorry for calling so late. I didn't… think about it before I arrived. Sorry, my mind was... preoccupied. Can perhaps Yang pick me up? Or how far away is your home? I can walk the rest of the way if it's reasonably close by, or maybe find a hotel room for the night._ " Weiss' voice was much different this time. Distorted as her voice was over the Scroll, she sounded tired and sad, and what had started out as a small ball of worry in Ruby's stomach rapidly grew into trepidation. That wasn't what her Weiss sounded like. Something was very wrong.

She took a deep breath, remembering that panicking wouldn't do any good. This wasn't about her, but about her girlfriend who was obviously distressed for some reason, so she pushed aside her worries for the moment, even as one terrible scenario after another flooded her imagination. She could figure out what happened later; right now, she needed to be there for Weiss.

Ruby jumped out of her bed and rushed for her clothes. "We'll come pick you up immediately," she half-shouted in her bid to comfort Weiss, not caring at all if anyone woke up from it. "The docks, right? I'll be there in fifteen minutes! Is that okay?"

" _Yes, thank you. I'm waiting near that parking lot at the edge of it. I love you, Ruby,_ " Weiss said through the Scroll, relief and gratitude thick in her voice this time.

"I love you too, Weiss!" Ruby affirmed. Then the call ended, and the reality of the situation fully sunk in. With Weiss reassured she was on her way, it was time to panic.

"Dad!" she shouted, while scrambling to get her shorts and t-shirt on in record time, only to wince in pain as she stumbled over her own foot and fell onto the floor with a loud clatter, though she flew off of it a second later. Still pulling on the red t-shirt, she scampered down the stairs and took a second to reorient herself in the hallway. "Dad! You need to drive me to the docks!"

"Ruby, what? Why do you need to go there at this hour?" Taiyang looked worried as he stepped out from the kitchen, still in his Hunter's outfit and with a plate of food in hand.

From the upper floor, the sound of a door slamming open reverberated through the house, and Yang peeked down from the stairway. "Sis, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but Weiss just called me. She's at the docks here on Patch! Dad, you have to drive me there!" If the urgency in Ruby's voice didn't do the job, the pleading expression she knew she held did it, and he only gave her a nod as he stepped into his boots and headed out the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blake asked from her position next to Yang, her eyes shining with concern and her ears on full alert.

"No, it's fine. Sorry for waking you up. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll find out soon enough. Can you guys bring out the spare mattress and put it in my room? Move my bedding to it. She'll take the bed. And Yang, can you maybe prepare a sandwich or two for her, and some coffee? I don't know when she ate last time."

The last half of the sentence came out in such a rush of words she could see Yang taking a few seconds to decipher it while Ruby herself drew in a large gulp of air. "Don't worry, we'll take care if it," Yang promised.

With that taken care of, Ruby rushed out the door and jumped into the passenger seat of the old jeep her dad had owned for as long as she could remember. As soon as she slammed the door shut, they were off along the dirt road through the forest.

It was only a ten minute drive to the village, and another two minutes to reach the docks, but it felt like an eternity to Ruby. Her thoughts whirled as she did her best to sit still. It didn't make any sense for Weiss to be here, and why had she sounded so dispirited?

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure that everything will be fine, Ruby," Taiyang said and ruffled her hair affectionately. For once, she didn't mind it, insteading finding it comforting and eased the restlessness she felt. A part of her wanted to take off on her own, even if it would leave her aura dangerously low upon arrival, and her completely exhausted.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm just really really worried. This isn't like Weiss, and when Weiss isn't Weiss, something bad has happened."

"I know you're really worried, but just keep in mind that few things in life are usually as bad as we fear them to be."

They both recognized it for what it was: an empty gesture of comfort, but it made her thoughts drift back to the phone call. Had something happened at home to her? It was likely, because why else would Weiss be here at this hour?

Ruby's eyes widened. Had Weiss' father found out that she was gay and had a girlfriend? As much as she didn't care about what his opinion on the matter, the fact remained that Weiss' closest family member, besides her sister, could be very unpleasant and disliked homosexuality. Ruby acknowledged she had intentionally avoided thinking about how that would go down since it felt so far into the future, but it could've somehow reached him prematurely.

"Her father doesn't know she's gay. Maybe that's it…"

Her anxiety picked up momentum again. She hoped she was wrong - she didn't want Weiss to face that alone.

Her dad grunted in realization. "He wouldn't approve, would he? From what little I've heard about her father, he seems like an unyielding person."

"Yeah, he is. Weiss and I decided to cross the bridge when we get to it, and she would keep it away from him for as long as possible… I just hope he didn't find out. I want to be there with her for when that happens."

"Let's hope it's not that, then. And, Ruby, I'm proud of you." He gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Hearing that meant the world to her, and it lifted her spirit somewhat.

The rest of the drive was silent, and she looked outside the car window to distract herself. The trees gave way to hills and fields full of wheat and animal pens. It was beautiful in the moonlight, but also eerie.

Ruby had never liked the dark. Admiring the moon from inside the comfort of her room was one thing, but being outside in the night with that pale ghastly glow cast over the land made all sinister stories seem a little more real. Patch was an old island, with tombs and cairns dotting the landscape, and it was easy to let her imagination run wild if she wasn't careful. She shivered, and wondered if Weiss felt lonely or scared. Probably not, she thought with a wry smile. Weiss was too rational for that. The smile faded as her worries over Weiss came back anew.

"Freezing?" Taiyang asked and turned up the heat a few degrees.

She nodded, not bothering to explain. It was chilly outside though, a backdraw with living close to the sea, and she began to regret not bringing a jacket.

After another two minutes, they reached the village and drove through empty streets illuminated by the warm glow from streetlights and windows. It was a stark contrast to the countryside that made up the rest of the island, where only the smallest of distant twinkles revealed farms and homes. Her impatience and nervousness picked up further, spurred on by the diminishing distance to her girlfriend.

Even before they reached the docks proper, Ruby could see a familiar pale figure in her signature white combat skirt and thin jacket standing under a street light near the edge of the docks, with a single small suitcase next to her. It was otherwise completely desolate, except for the crew on a fishing boat further away, and she looked so helpless and lonely it nearly broke Ruby's heart.

"There she is! Dad, stop the car!" she shouted and rushed out the door the second the car came to a halt. The cold midnight air bit into her, but she didn't pay it the slightest bit of attention.

"Weiss!"

In mere seconds she stood in front of her girlfriend. The gloomy expression Weiss had held transformed into a relieved smile, and she frowned cutely as one of the rose petals drifted down and landed on her nose.

"Ruby," was the only word Weiss said before she slowly walked forward. The slender arms Ruby had come to love embraced her, and Ruby's nose was filled with the familiar lavender fragrance and silky smooth white hair she'd missed so much. Holding Weiss in her arms brought her frayed nerves relief, letting her know Weiss wasn't hurt. Ruby nuzzled her nose against her temple and pressed the lithe body closer to her.

They stood like that in silence for a few moments, with Ruby stroking Weiss back to comfort her. "Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby eventually asked, worry thick in her voice.

"I am now." Weiss sounded sincere but tired.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, so let's save it for later. There's something I want to do before that." Weiss pulled back a few inches, and before Ruby could react, she felt familiar lips meet her own. A smile spread across her face as she tasted the sweet strawberry lip balm, and felt Weiss' tongue lightly graze her own lips. In turn, she pushed her worries to the side and embraced Weiss tighter in a bid to convey that everything would be fine, as they kissed each other tenderly.

Whatever had happened could be dealt with later. At the moment she was together with Weiss, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **What a long chapter this was. Sorry about that, but there was so much to go through to reach that stage for Weiss, and I don't think you folks would've wanted it to end after she stormed out of her father's study. That would've been cruel. It was also tough to get the tone right…**

 **I've always wanted to write a scene where Weiss tells her father exactly how she feels, or rather, how I think she feels deep down. As you can see, there is a strong wish in her to have a normal father, and that's played an important part during her childhood. Hope it wasn't bad.**

 **I also realize this is getting a little bit angsty, and we're not out of the woods yet, but I'll compensate for it later.**

 **Expect the next chapter in about a month or so. Feedback is appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, here's chapter 13.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Big thank you to Blood Shinobi for taking the time to edit this. Y'all should read his story "Stay Afloat", which was just completed.**

* * *

The car came to a halt, the engine turned off, and Ruby let go of her hand. Weiss already missed the comfort it brought, but she was also glad to get away from the anxious atmosphere in the car. Ruby's worry over her had been palpable, despite her reassurances that she was feeling a lot better now.

"Don't worry about your luggage, Weiss. I'll carry it up to Ruby's room," Taiyang said and gave her a careful look over in the rearview mirror, then climbing out of the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Tai," she replied while undoing the seatbelt, mindful to respect his wish to not be overly formal.

The last hour had been hectic. After a fairly rough ride with a fishing boat that had luckily been delayed in Vale, which had meant she didn't have to wait in Vale until tomorrow, she'd met Ruby and had been introduced to her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long.

That had gone a lot better than what she could've ever imagined, and Weiss couldn't believe she had been so nervous about meeting him before. A shake of her hand, a brief hug and a promise that she could always come to him if there was something she needed to talk about was all it had taken for her to feel welcome. When she tried to apologize for the sudden visit he'd just waved her concerns away and had asked her if she had any food allergies he should know about, before ushering both of them into the car. The contrast between him and her own father was so stark that it had felt unreal, almost enough to make her tear up on the spot over the warm welcome.

And all that was after the fact that he'd seen her kiss and very briefly make out with his daughter, something she tried very hard to not pay much attention to even now.

Ruby, on the other hand, had been worried sick about her, and had only visibly calmed down on their way back in the car.

All Weiss had revealed had been that she and her father had an argument, and neither of them had prodded further, opting to stay silent during the ride. With Yang and Blake awake, Weiss had promised to explain her circumstances to everyone at the same time, something they had agreed with. She appreciated their understanding, and the respite, as she had used the time to gather her thoughts and think about what to do from here on out. First order of business was to let everyone know what had happened. Even if she hadn't wanted to tell them, they would've prodded and worried over her until she spilled it anyway. That was something she appreciated, well-aware of her tendency to keep things to herself. Weiss did want to tell them though; Burying it would do her no good.

Weiss opened the passenger door and stepped outside into the cold night air, taking in the view of the two-story building that was Ruby's and Yang's childhood home. Not too large, but not too small. In the moonlight, the warm glow streaming out through the windows made it look welcoming, especially with how it was nestled away deep in a forest. Cozy and secluded. It was just how she'd always imagined it, and despite the dark she could easily picture a very young Ruby Rose running around or jumping on the neatly trimmed lawn, laughing and squealing. A small smile spread over her lips.

The sound of the front door banging open overtook the crunching of their feet on the gravel. "Weiss!" Yang shouted. She jogged the short distance from the front door to the car, Blake in tow, still clad in the tank top and boy shorts that went for pyjamas. Both of her friends looked worried, and Weiss felt an uncomfortable ball form in the pit of her stomach over the prospect that she would soon sit down and talk about how her day had been, even if she did want it herself. Nothing in life was easy, was it?

"Hey, Yang, Blake. Sorry to cause a-" Weiss began, but didn't get further before Yang pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you alright?" Worry laced Yang's voice, and whatever instinctive protest Weiss had prepared over the manhandling died away. Blake walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking as worried as Yang sounded.

Instead of replying, Weiss laughed from relief, feeling some of the gloomy thoughts she'd nursed the better part of today leave her as she hugged back. Feeling nervousness over venting to them all of sudden felt both petty and silly, and knowing that she had such wonderful friends swept away more of the sadness and disappointment in her. "I'm fine now," she answered, trying to not accidentally get any of Yang's mane of hair in her mouth. "Thank you for worrying. I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too," Blake said and patted her back. Ruby was at the other side of Yang, looking like she didn't quite know if she should squeeze in for a hug or not. Weiss gave her a smile to let her know she was okay. Fine would perhaps be a bit optimistic; there was still sadness, anxiety, and a multitude of negative emotions in her, but from the moment she had heard Ruby's voice to now, they had progressively been pushed back and replaced with positive emotions. Being at the center of attention in this manner wasn't her preferred kind, but she didn't exactly disapprove; others fussing over her felt nice.

 _This is what it feels like to be home, isn't it? To have people that always look out for one another, no matter what._

"Group hug?" Ruby asked, having finally resolved her dilemma, and Weiss nodded her consent. Soon, she was enveloped in a tangle of limbs and bodies. Craning her head, she just managed to reach far enough to give Ruby a kiss. Their lips were dry from the cold, yet it still warmed Weiss' entire being. They exchanged a few more chaste pecks, mindful of Yang and Blake. When Ruby pulled away a few inches, Weiss spotted the familiar happy grin she'd gotten to know over the last few months.

"So daring! Someone catching your eye, princess?" Yang teased, a light chuckle escaping her.

"Yes, but I'm also really happy right now," Weiss answered, not caring about the unsanctioned use of Ruby's term of endearment. "I feel like… I'm where I belong, and yet I've never been here before. It's strange."

"No, I really don't think it is, " Yang said. "You're with us."

 _So that's what it is…._

She felt silly for not having made the connection before. They all meant so much to her, and she thought back to their many study sessions in the library, the sparring, and all the occasions they'd just spent time together as a team.

Weiss felt Yang give her back a final pat before moving away, and Weiss instantly noticed how the cold came creeping back. She shivered. Ruby was at her side a moment later and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders, and Weiss put her right arm around her waist and eagerly leaned closer to her. Maybe she was being a bit more affectionate than usual at the moment, but she really didn't care. There was nothing wrong with being greedy every now and then.

"Can we go inside? I know you have questions, but I'm freezing." Weiss shivered again. "I didn't expect it to be almost as chilly as in Atlas." A fine cloud of mist formed each time she exhaled, and her skirt and jacket wasn't enough to keep the chilly night air at bay.

"I know how you feel, Weiss," Blake said, crossing her own night robe-clad arms in an attempt to retain some heart. "I hadn't thought being on an island would make such a difference when it's so close to Vale, but the temperature drops sharply at night."

"Most people don't," Ruby explained and gently nudged Weiss towards the front door. "Let's go inside. Are you hungry?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, I haven't eaten in awhile." Now that she thought about it, she realized she hadn't had any food since the lunch with Sebastian. That was over twelve hours ago by now, but it felt like a lifetime since then. With everything that had happened, food hadn't been on her mind, but now the hunger began to make itself known. It was unsettling how much of a difference a single day could make in someone's life, and how fast things could change.

"We figured as much." Yang flashed her a smile. "I've prepared sandwiches for you already, and Blake made the bed. Nothing complicated, but enough to hold you over until breakfast. It was Ruby's idea actually, now that I think about it. Good thinking, Sis. You're always on the ball when it comes to Weiss."

"Thank you," Weiss replied and caressed Ruby's back affectionately, looking forward to both food and sleep already. She knew this happiness she felt wouldn't last forever, but she intended to savour it while she could. That reminded her of something. "Blake, I saw the news. I'm glad."

"Me too," Blake replied, and then pointed towards her ears, flexing them.

Weiss did a double take; she hadn't noticed them in the sparse light. "The bow off suits you. You look… complete. More Blake, if you will," she complemented. They twitched in response to the praise, and Weiss all of sudden felt a strong urge to reach out and pet them. Not wanting to test the waters, she banished the mere idea. Blake would probably not appreciate it… no, she definitely wouldn't.

Blake's cheeks reddened visibly in the light of the doorway, as all attention turned towards her. "Thanks. I'll use the break to get more comfortable with going without it, and if… things continue to look up in Vale, I may stop wearing it altogether."

"That's the spirit, kittycat!" Yang exclaimed affectionately and slung an arm around Blake's shoulder.

Blake swatted a hand playfully at her in response, but she was smiling. "Be nice, or I'll scratch you."

Ruby grasped Weiss' hand as they neared the two steps to the front door, and led her into the hallway. It wasn't overly large, and Weiss hurriedly removed her boots to give the others space. To the left she could see a large kitchen, in front of her was a lit hallway and stairs up to the first floor, and to the right there was a closed door. Whereas Schnee manor was built and decorated to impress, Ruby and Yang's home looked like what a home should be like, with a family portrait or a painting here and there.

They walked into the kitchen and Ruby led her to a cushioned chair, then poured a steaming mug of coffee and brought out two prepared sandwiches with cheese, salad and ham to her from the fridge. "Hope it tastes good," Yang said as Weiss gratefully accepted the meal, and sat down on the opposite chair. Blake took the seat besides her. Ruby pulled out the chair next to Weiss, scooting it closer until she was just a few inches away.

The sandwiches went down quickly. Her friends sat in comfortable silence and waited, reassured by her appetite. While taking another sip of the mild brew, she decided to give them the very short version of her day. It was late, and she was already keeping them up well past midnight.

The sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway grabbed her attention then. "Ah, I see you've settled in, Weiss," Taiyang said as he walked into the kitchen. "Good. I brought your luggage up to Ruby's room. I'll leave you girls alone for n-"

"No, please stay," Weiss interrupted, despite how rude she thought it was. He looked startled at the request. "You have a right to know too, seeing as I'm imposing on your hospitality." For a moment Weiss thought he was going to object, but then thought better of it and leaned against the doorframe. Ruby grasped her left hand, and Weiss intertwined their fingers, grateful for having the extra support she offered.

"To keep th-" Weiss never got further. A bark rang out from the hall, and stubby little legs that Weiss realized, excitement rising in her, could only belong to one certain dog, trotted into the kitchen. How could she have forgotten about him?

"Hey, Zwei, come over here," Ruby said, confirming Weiss' guess. A few seconds later, Ruby lifted up an adorable ball of fur, ears and wagging tail with her free arm and promptly deposited Zwei into Weiss' lap. He weighed more than she had anticipated, but by no means was it uncomfortable, and the way those dark orbs looked at her trustingly made her heart melt.

 _He's so cute!_

Weiss forgot everything else at the moment, and focused all her attention on the puppy, a big smile spreading over her lips. "Hey, Zwei, who's a good dog? You? Yes, you are, yes you are," she cooed, and carefully, not wanting to scare him by making any sudden moves, reached out with her free hand to pet him.

Zwei took a tentative sniff at her arm before pressing his wet nose against it. She stifled a squeal that threatened to spring forth, and brought the hand not holding Ruby's forward the last few inches, petting him. Weiss almost didn't know what to do. His fur was coarse yet soft, and the way he closed his eyes in bliss was adorable. There were just so many spots to scratch and pet at the same time, and all she wanted to do was to hug him and squeeze his as close to her as she could.

"Hey, Blakey, that's pretty adorable, isn't it?" Yang sounded like she was trying her best to not burst out laughing. It snapped Weiss' attention back to the rest of the room, and she blushed under the onslaught of amused, or in Ruby's case, adoring, looks. "I really like dogs," she defended. "Anyway, sorry for getting sidetracked..."

Still scratching away at Zwei's ear, Weiss began anew. "I'll keep it short since it's late. My father and I had a falling out. He disapproves of me going to Beacon, tries to control my life, and expects me to follow his ideas. Nothing new there," she scoffed. Ruby pursed her lips and frowned. Yang nodded and crossed her arms. To her side, Blake sat as still as a statue, waiting. "This time though, he brought up his plans for finding a suitable husband for me, and here I am."

"What?!" Ruby shouted next to her, her face one of incredulity and outrage. The grip of her girlfriend's hand tightened so much it felt uncomfortable.

Weiss laughed humorlessly, and it echoed awkwardly in the stunned silence which followed. Zwei rubbed his head into her palm, as if sensing her distress. Saying it out loud was a painful acknowledgement, and she slumped slightly in her seat. "It's true." She smiled sadly at Ruby, wiggling her fingers until Ruby loosened her clutch. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and let out a deep sigh. "I will never go along with it though, and I let him know that in no uncertain terms. To spare you the ugly details, let's just say that I don't think I've ever been so angry at him before."

It wasn't all, not by far, but she didn't want to keep them up all night as she wallowed in the misery still present in her beneath the surface. She would take Yang's advice from before the break and talk to Ruby later. Her father's plans was, after all, something that concerned their relationship.

"If your dad ever shows his face at Beacon, I'll show him the business end of Ember Celica," Yang promised with a snarl, gritting her teeth. She looked angry, so much so that her eyes were beginning to change color into a deep red. "Seriously, how can he do something like that?" She slammed her fist in the table, making the remaining coffee slosh around violently in Weiss' cup. Weiss gulped, glad that she had never seen the side of a truly angry Yang.

"Yang, calm down. Getting worked up here won't help, as much a I'm sure Weiss appreciated your support." Blake put a firm grip on Yang's shoulder, and Yang took a few deep, frustrated breaths. "Hitting him won't do any good, but I'm sure we can look the other way for a few minutes, as long as you don't hurt him… too much" she quipped, but had a look that made Weiss suspect 'too much' had quite the threshold to it.

"Only after I've given him a piece of my mind," Ruby added with noticeable anger, possessively snaking an arm around Weiss' waist. Weiss had to suppress a giggle at how adorable Ruby was without knowing it. Her puffed up cheeks and furrowed brow combined with her messy, wind-swept, hair didn't exactly work out to something threatening. It reminded her more of an angry squirrel than anything else.

Weiss had known it before she set her foot through the door, but hearing them be so upset on her behalf made her very happy. She mattered to them. "Thank you," she said sincerely and leaned over, giving into the impulse of planting a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek. She stiffened, and her face became uncomfortably warm the moment she realized Taiyang had just seen it. Heart racing, she cast a worried glance at him, but he just smiled and silently waved her concern away. Looking to her left, she saw that Ruby's cheeks were tinged with red. It seemed that she was embarrassed a little bit by the sudden display of affection too.

It again struck her that Ruby and Yang really had an amazing dad, though she would be sure to not test the limits of how much affection between herself and Ruby their dad was fine with. Her thoughts drifted to how things would be between herself and her father after this, but she pushed it aside almost immediately. That was a worry for the future. Instead, she would enjoy the break now that she was here. It was, after all, her first real vacation.

Taiyang walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned against it. "Weiss, I'm really sorry to hear that. It's not something he should have any say in, though I suppose your position makes him think that way. Have you thought about what to do next?"

His voice, combined with Ruby clutching her hand tightly, brought her back to the present moment. "Sharpen my rapier if he sends any suitors my way," Weiss replied with a wry smile, which earned a bout of laughter from everyone else. "To be serious for a moment, I was hoping I could stay here over the break, and then I'll take it from there. I'm sorry if this is causing you any problems…" she tapered off hesitantly. Weiss didn't think Taiyang minded at all, but she still felt the need to ask and confirm it. Just barging in like this in the middle of the night wasn't exactly courteous, after all.

"Don't worry, you're my daughter's girlfriend, friend, and teammate. You will always be welcome in my home. Just earlier today I said to them it was a shame you couldn't come over too, but here you are. I just wish the circumstances were better." He looked apologetic, even though it was her who was unexpectedly intruding.

"Me too, but thank you, it means a lot to me," Weiss replied gratefully. It was the honest truth. Being welcomed like this meant more to her than any words could properly convey, and she felt her worries dissipate as she relaxed into the chair. More than that, the knowledge that she now had somewhere she could always go besides Beacon felt liberating. She would have to thank him later again, and get to know him better.

"Thanks, Dad." Ruby stood up then, a very determined look on her face, and moved her chair the final few inches until it was right next to Weiss own, and leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Weiss was caught off-guard, but instinctively wrapped her arm around Ruby to support her weight. Ruby's softness and shampoo was quite distracting, and Weiss' face flushed at the sudden contact since all eyes trained on them. This was so Ruby though, always trying to sneak in affection and pushing the boundaries. The happy little sigh the girl gave off only confirmed that and Weiss shook her head in good-natured exasperation.

More surprisingly was that Weiss found that she didn't mind the close contact with so many people around, at least not much. She hadn't consciously thought about it until now, but the kiss on Ruby's cheek, or Ruby's arm around her waist, hadn't bothered her because they were both girls - which would be a concern around a stranger. Instead, it had only been embarrassing because Ruby was Taiyang's daughter, which was a problem anyone would have. Unlike in her own home, where her own father would have viewed it as something foul.

Taiyang appeared unfazed by the display, merely looking at his daughter knowingly. "It's fine, it's the least I can do for someone that makes you that happy, sweetie. And you, Weiss, seems like a charming young lady. I heard you've helped her a lot with her studies, too. Thank you for that, and for keeping my daughter in check at Beacon. She can be quite a handful." He grinned at them, and Ruby promptly buried her face in the crook of Weiss' neck and groaned. Weiss could _definitely_ get used to a bashful Ruby. It was adorable.

She hadn't expected the praise though, but she nodded and smiled at him while patting Ruby on the back consolingly. "It's no problem, and she wouldn't be Ruby otherwise. That's just one of the many things I love about her." Saying it out loud was very satisfying, and the feeling of Ruby burrowing her face deeper into the crook of her neck even more so. Blake gave her an encouraging smile and a wink, seemingly finding Ruby's response amusing.

Weiss felt very proud of herself over the spontaneous admission - even if it was mortifying to say it to her father. He just grinned at her though, looking very happy, and mirrored the expression on Yang's face.

 _Taiyang deserves to know I'm sincere, and how much she means to me. It's the least I can do._

After that things settled down to some small talk, mostly about plans for tomorrow since nobody wished to dredge up the previous conversation. However, no plans were decided upon and Taiyang bid everyone goodnight and headed to bed, jokingly saying that old men need their beauty sleep too. Weiss still sat in the chair, stroking Zwei's fur and holding Ruby close to her, just enjoying the moment. She felt sleepy though, and the promise of a freshly made bed seemed increasingly appealing. The company, the warm room and the food had only exacerbated that, and a yawn slipped out, reminding her of just how exhausting the day had been. "I'm sorry I've kept you up so long," she apologized. A glance at the kitchen clock revealed it was late indeed.

"It's fine," Blake assured her. "We're huntresses-in-training. Staying up late is a pretty tame problem to have."

"Yup, but how about we all hit the hay despite that? You look tired yourself," Yang countered, yawning loudly herself.

Ruby moved away from Weiss' shoulder and stretched her arms up over her head. "That sounds nice." Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and she stared at Weiss in horror. "My room's a mess and you're going to see it," she lamented and averted her gaze shyly.

"To be fair, I was kind of expecting that. You didn't really pick up your things when you first came to Beacon," Weiss said with a smirk and leaned in for a quick kiss. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

As it turned out, Ruby's room had been quite messy, even before coming to Beacon, and the rummaging around she'd done when she came home hadn't helped.

Weiss lay in Ruby's bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling that still had a few nearly faded fluorescent plastic stars glued to it, and she tried to conceal the laughter that sprung forth. Ruby had been so cutely flustered and embarrassed when she had finally let Weiss into her room.

"What?" Ruby asked in puzzlement from the mattress down on the floor next to her. Weiss turned on her side and focused on the pair of silver eyes that gleamed in the moonlight, shooting Ruby an amused smile at the cutely confused expression her girlfriend made.

She glanced around again. It was dark, but the moon illuminated just enough once her eyes had adjusted. The disassembled Crescent Rose was scattered on a desk, it smelled faintly of gun oil and the bookshelf was overflowing with diagrams, spare parts, books and Grimm figures of every sort under the sun. The walls had a haphazard collection of movie and band posters on them, and Ruby's dresser wasn't fully closed either, a few items spilling out despite her emergency cleaning.

The room reminded her so much of its owner. "I just noticed the stars," she said as she cast another glance up at the faint neon green symbols over the bed.

Ruby groaned in response and pulled the cover over herself to hide. "I was supposed to remove them years ago, but I… couldn't reach them and then sorta let the stay there."

Weiss burst out laughing, immediately covering her mouth to keep the noise down. Her entire frame shook uncontrollably at the absolutely adorable mental image of Ruby jumping up and down in her bed, trying, and failing, to reach the ceiling. It took her several moments before she regained control of her breathing enough to speak. "That's so you," she said and smiled fondly at the curled up protrusion under the blanket. She reached out with her hand and poked at it, making Ruby yelp at the sudden contact.

"Hey, that tickles!" The blanket shook, and a moment later Ruby resurfaced from her nest and shot Weiss a grin."But, you know, if those silly stars make you laugh, it was so worth keeping them there."

Weiss felt her smile droop as the words unwittingly brought the day's events back to her. Ruby noticed too, apparently, reaching out and taking her own hand in hers. Weiss could see regret in her eyes over her choice of words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of it. You know… if you don't want to talk about it now that's fine, but just remember that I'll always be there for you no matter what happens." A squeeze of her warm and slightly calloused hand accompanied her honest words, and Weiss felt like the luckiest girl in the world in that moment. The worried frown displayed on Ruby's face that Weiss could barely make out in the faint light said it all.

 _Well, there's no point in dragging it out any further. Isn't this another part of what it means to be in a relationship? To not carry our burdens alone?_

Coming to Patch had done wonders for her mood. The pain was still there, in the background of her mind, but a warm home, people who cared for her, an affectionate puppy, and her girlfriend, was a very effective medicine against feeling down. She still stood by her earlier decision to vent to Ruby, and now was probably as good a time as it was going to get. Weiss felt an instinctive need to broach the subject before they fell asleep, so that tomorrow could be a day without any lingering shadows marring it.

It wouldn't be pleasant to speak of it again, but it was just… she wanted Ruby to hear the full story. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but Weiss decided that there wasn't anything wrong with that, especially since Ruby had offered to listen to her. There was also the fact that despite feeling absolutely exhausted both mentally and physically, she knew she wouldn't find sleep until she got it off her chest.

Weiss took a deep breath and gave Ruby's hand a light squeeze back. "What I told you in the kitchen was obviously a very condensed version. I arrived… home late on Friday, and when I woke up toda-yesterday, I started out with pouring over company reports and policy changes. I remembered what you said about not overworking myself though, so I took breaks too." Ruby laughed briefly at that, "My father asked to see me in the early afternoon, and… it didn't go as planned. We argued, I grabbed my suitcase, packed a few changes of clothes as well as the necessary company data, and then I left."

Her face fell as the sadness in her resurfaced when she thought back to how he'd brought up his idea of marrying her away. Why couldn't she have gotten a normal dad? Weiss was proud of herself for standing up to him like that though, and leaving was a strong statement to him. She also supposed that running away from home was a typical thing teenagers did, so she was getting to experience that too, but she could do without the pain that came with it.

Ruby stood up then and placed herself on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand. "Sit up," she said in a very determined tone that Weiss didn't often hear her use.

"What? Why?"

Ruby just gave her a mischievous smirk and Weiss reluctantly raised herself from the comfortable bed. The second she did so, Ruby slunk in between her and the headboard.

"Now lay down again. A lap pillow for you, and a chance for me to play with your hair."

"Did you get withdrawal symptoms when I was away?" Weiss teased and shook her head in amusement at Ruby's awkward laugh that followed.

"I missed you." Ruby said instead, her voice a lot more subdued now.

"I missed you too," Weiss responded and then lowered herself to the comfort of her girlfriend's pyjama-clad lap. Somehow, Ruby always knew how to cheer her up, and maybe this would whisk away that gloomy tone her voice had just held.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment the second Ruby's hands began to work their way through her hair. Had it not been for what she tried to find the right words for, this would've been utter bliss.

"So," Ruby prodded, "what exactly did he say?"

Weiss met her worried silver-colored eyes. "It started out by him going straight into business and one examination after the other about the various departments and their immediate goals for the next quarter." The knot in her stomach grew when she recalled how she'd felt when it became clear to her that nothing had changed between her and her father. "What struck me during the conversation was that he didn't care about me. I hadn't seen him in months, and still, for some reason, had hoped that he would be genuinely interested in how I was doing at Beacon or show that he had missed me. Instead he called it a waste of time; he didn't even ask how I was doing. It was just..." Weiss grew quiet, not trusting her voice with the rest of the sentence.

Ruby's hands continued to stroke her hair soothingly, and Weiss opened her eyes and noticed the worried frown that Ruby held. She gave Ruby a weak smile to reassure her she was okay, even if she didn't feel like it herself anymore.

"To him, I still wasn't good enough. He kept implying or outright saying that I didn't understand the business well enough either. We got to the news about the Faunus Equality Act in Vale and he lost his temper there. He didn't like that I stood up to him and endorsed the new legislation. That was honestly very satisfying to witness." Weiss chuckled to herself, pride swelling up in her over having voiced her true thoughts on that matter. "Eventually, he had other business to attend to, but he had a final topic to go over. A husband. He said that since I'll turn eighteen in November, it was time to think about marriage, and he had a list of candidates ready for me to select from."

The vicious snarl that left Ruby's mouth startled Weiss. "That is _not_ going to happen!" she declared, her voice full of conviction and her eyes deadly serious.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle and she reached up with one of her hands and stroked Ruby's soft cheek. Despite how upset she looked, absolutely livid even, it made Weiss feel a sort of guilt-ridden pleasure over knowing Ruby felt so protective of her.

"Getting possessive, are we?" Weiss asked, caressing Ruby's face and letting the love she felt for her girlfriend color her voice. It did the trick, and Ruby calmed down visibly.

Ruby blushed but didn't break the gaze they held. "Yes...I just don't get how he can do something like that to you."

"He thinks of the lineage only, that's why," Weiss replied. A bitter edge crept into her voice, but when she looked at Ruby, it faded again. "I find you getting so protective of me very sweet though, and just to be clear: I have no intentions of marrying someone of his choosing. It will not happen, not this year nor in ten years. I'm yours."

A pregnant pause followed as both she and Ruby realized at the same time what she had implied.

Weiss cleared her throat and did her best to ignore how warm her face felt. Daring a glance up at Ruby, it was clear, even in the poor light, that Ruby was very embarrassed, but also very happy.

 _From angry to nearly jumping in joy in a few seconds; she really is like a puppy sometimes. Another trait I love about her._

"You dunce, calm down. We're a little too young for that. Anyway," she deflected awkwardly, filing the thought away in the back of her mind for later consideration, "let's get back on topic, and please continue to stroke my hair. It's very pleasant."

As Ruby's fingers began to work their magic again, Weiss gathered her thoughts and tried to figure out how to go about revealing the next part. The feelings she had gotten somewhat under control earlier came back in full force. Sorrow, anger, regret and uncertainty all swirled within her. "He told me his plans, and then we argued. It wasn't pretty. I thought our disagreement over Beacon was bad enough, but there I kept my head somewhat cool. Here… I snapped…"

Ruby hummed for her to go on.

"He doesn't have any right to decide that for me," Weiss burst out, anger welling up within her at just thinking about it. "I hate that he always sees me as an asset for the company and the next step in the Schnee lineage. I will never go along with it, and I let him know that. "

"If he tries to even suggest it one more time, I will fight him," Ruby promised, which caused Weiss to chuckle when she imagined that showdown. Ruby could be as stubborn as herself when she wanted to.

Weiss was grateful for the support she had from Ruby, and she realized that if she had never decided to go to Beacon, she might've agreed to meeting a few of them. Despite the disappointment and anger at her father, there was a final piece to the feelings she'd carried since yesterday, and she needed to speak about them too, and for Ruby to understand the conflict within her. She wanted Ruby to know this too, even if she felt unable to articulate why. After yesterday, it just felt important.

"Ruby, can I ask you something very personal?" Weiss asked, her voice betraying a certain nervousness.

"Sure," Ruby said and proceeded to nimbly scratch behind Weiss left ear. It felt wonderful, and Weiss leaned her head sideways to give Ruby better access.

"Have you ever argued with your dad and said things you regretted?"

"No," Ruby replied slowly after a few moments of contemplation. "At least not anything I can recall. Maybe that time when he initially disapproved of me wanting to be a huntress… No, not then either, but I was, like, super mad at him."

Weiss smiled sadly. "No wonder, considering that your dad seems to be leagues better than mine. I wish mine had been like that."

A sniffle escaped her and she felt the telltale signs of tears. She should've known better than to hope her father would ever be like a dad should, despite that being all she wished for, and had wished for.

She had nursed an idea that after their last fight, and her showing him she had taken control of her life to an extent, that he would've softened just a bit, or maybe even missed her. And there had been nothing. When he had brought up his plans to find her a husband that dream had finally died, and the anger that had filled the same spot had made her lash out. Weiss recognized that having held that hope in the back of her mind had been foolish in the first place, but it would've hurt to let go of it even more than the pain of keeping the hope alive.

"I did. I told him that I hated him, and wished he had died instead of mother." Weiss felt shame in her over revealing the words spoken during her outburst. She hadn't meant them, not truly; they were just the result of years of accumulated frustration and disappointment which had finally boiled over. At the same time, she was angry at herself for caring about it.

"Do you?" Ruby asked, her hands never stopping their ministrations.

"No… I just… I just want to have a dad, and not a father. I want a dad that asks me how my day was, if I've made any new friends, who encourages me to enjoy life, who tells me he's," she sniffled and wiped at her moist eyes that were on the brink of tears, "proud of me and that he l-loves me."

The confession swept away the barrier holding back the tears, and she began to sob quietly while they streamed from her eyes. She felt Ruby push her head up just far enough so she could move about, and in the next second Ruby was at her side and she was pulled into a hug. Weiss shuffled closer, rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the crook of Ruby's neck, while she felt a hand stroke her back comfortingly.

"Shhh," Ruby whispered into her ear as she continued to cry. "It will be fine, don't worry. I wish so badly you could've had a better dad, but I can't change the past. You still have your sister though, and you have me. I will be here for you and make sure we have as many happy moments as we can, starting with the next two weeks!"

Weiss stopped crying, moved by Ruby's words and yet again found herself wondering how she'd managed to find herself such an absolute gem of a girlfriend. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she realized as she wiped away her tears. While she was concerned over how things would be between herself and her father, that could wait until after she returned to Beacon. With Ruby at her side, she felt that everything would work out for the best, somehow. Maybe it was the emotional exhaustion speaking, but that didn't matter. She felt happy again.

Weiss sat up, and looked into Ruby's beautiful eyes that held both stubbornness, love and decisiveness. "That sounds like a good plan."

"No business stuff you need to worry over?"

"I'll just need an hour or two a day to catch up with the business data I brought with me, but otherwise you'll have me to yourself." She suddenly let out a long yawn, and Ruby laughed as she shuffled away to give her some space. "Tired, princess?"

Weiss chuckled at hearing Ruby's familiar nickname for her. "Yes, I want to sleep. It's been a long day." Now that she'd gotten everything off her chest, she felt the exhaustion take root where all her negative emotions had resided. Sleep seemed like a wonderful idea, but she didn't want to let go of Ruby. There was, however, a most intriguing solution literally in front of her eyes. "Can you sleep in the bed too? I don't," Weiss felt her face flush, "want to be alone tonight."

Ruby gave her a kind smile and leaned in for a short, sweet, kiss. Their lips barely brushed each other, and yet it spiraled Weiss' entire being into a happy state. "I'd love to."

They settled in right away. The single bed was a rather tight fit for the two of them, but as Weiss lay under the blanket next to Ruby, who had protectively draped an arm over her, she realized that she didn't mind it at all. Quite the opposite, actually. It was intimate, and she felt warm, safe and loved; everything she didn't feel at Schnee manor.

Ruby's presence next to her made Weiss feel complete in a way that transcended words, and the tumultuous yesterday faded into the back of her mind. She wiggled closer to enjoy more of her girlfriend's body heat she could feel through her nightgown.

"Goodnight, Weiss," Ruby whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss. Her arm pulled Weiss just a bit closer still, and suddenly their faces were mere inches apart on the pillow they shared.

"Goodnight, Ruby," she replied, then stole another kiss, letting her lips linger for a few moments on Ruby's. Her girlfriend's warm exhales tickled her skin, and Weiss could make out the tiniest of creases and contours of the lips she had grown familiar with over the last few months. She took pride and joy in knowing that nobody besides her knew what they felt like. That knowledge spurred her into action, and she slowly moved her lips again against the pair they were pressed to. Ruby responded immediately, and for the next minute they leisurly and tenderly kissed each other over and over. There was no rush, no escalation - just a calmness and a loving affection that permeated every move. When both were finally satisfied, they broke apart, and Weiss was sure she had the same dumb smile she saw on Ruby's lips.

"Goodnight for real, princess."

"Likewise, dolt."

Weiss closed her eyes. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she felt like everything would be alright. With a final contented sigh, she fell into the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be free from misery.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, here's chapter 14. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing for me.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Finally, let's just ignore all the volume 4 stuff. And, eh, finally-finally, almost immediately after this update, I will update the title of the story to "Chivalry" (just want the emails to go out). It will look slightly less cringe-worthy. I suck at coming up with good titles but cutting out the second half of it makes it more relevant, since the other part was a joke that didn't work out back in chapter 2. Branding issues aside, I feel good about this. Same story though! Now, please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes, blinking like an owl to dispel the sleepiness in her. A moment later she yawned loudly and looked towards the window. The room was bathed in light, meaning it was well past early morning and later than she usually woke up. A smile played on her lips as she recalled the dream where she'd cuddled with Weiss- realization shot through her, and in the next moment everything that had happened yesterday came back in full force. She gasped and stared up at the ceiling with wild eyes. _Weiss is here_. On Patch. In _her_ home. In her bed. Ruby made a move to sit up but promptly realized there was a weight on her preventing just that, pinning her in place.

Craning her neck, she discovered that Weiss was using her as a pillow, with her face comfortably nestled just above her breasts and eyes closed in blissful sleep. Weiss' features were serene, and the mane of white hair was draped over the single blanket covering the two of them. Ruby smiled, reassured by her girlfriend's presence and warmth, and reached out with her right hand, stroking her silky-soft white hair gently. She wound her fingers through the strands back and forth and tenderly scratched at her temple, enjoying the familiar feeling of playing with Weiss' hair.

 _There are definitely worse ways to wake up_ , she thought to herself as she adjusted her head on the pillow and wiggled around minutely to give her back a bit more support.

Her thoughts pivoted back to the reason Weiss was in her bed, and her heart sank over the recollection. She wished she could stay like this forever with Weiss, never getting up from bed and always having her so close to her. They could waste away hours doing nothing besides cuddling and giving each other tender kisses, read books, have breakfast in bed, watch movies or talk about silly things. Anything to make Weiss forget about yesterday and to put a smile on her face.

It ached in her heart when she recalled how Weiss had cried in her arms and how hurt she had looked. It was so wrong. Her kind and beautiful girlfriend who only deserved the very best had been so overcome with grief that she had almost not been able to speak.

Ruby tried to comprehend it, but the whole concept of a father like Weiss' was alien to her. How could someone do that to his own daughter? What kind of man was capable of thinking she was akin to some kind of servant to be ordered around? It had shaken her confidence in the belief that family members always loved and supported each other. She had known what Weiss' father was like, but it wasn't until yesterday she had understood it on a deeper level. She had always been able to rationalize away why Yang's mom left, but to experience the same kind of indifference now that she was older was an eye-opener.

She thought back to their conversation from what felt like ages ago, back when Weiss had told her about her childhood. It had been months since then, but fragments of the exact words Weiss had spoken came back to her:

 _I grew up with Winter and servants to keep me company, but most of the time during any day was spent studying, and later training once I grew older. Father was very insistent that we excelled in both... The security situation made it difficult to leave the manor, and I didn't make any friends either ... Father continued to groom us both for prominent roles within the SDC while staying far away, and pushing our limits so we could take over the company one day._

Weiss hadn't had it easy then, and now this happened, after finally taking control of her own life. It wasn't fair; she deserved so much better. Ruby grit her teeth. The anger she felt towards Jacques Schnee was one she had nursed for a long time, and it had only grown exponentially since yesterday. He may be an influential and powerful person, but if she ever saw him, she would tell him exactly what she thought of him. A snarl slipped out from between clenched teeth. Nobody hurt her Weiss like that and got away with it. Nobody. Ruby took a few deep, calming breaths to steady herself. Just thinking about it was enough to make her shake in anger.

At least Weiss was with her now, and with Yang, Blake and her Dad. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Taiyang in the car, and how he had welcomed Weiss with open arms and supported her, even going so far as to say that Weiss was always welcome in their home. It made warm feelings of love and gratitude stir in her chest, knowing that when things mattered, family stuck together, comforted and protected each other. There were sadly exceptions, like Weiss' father or Yang's mother had shown, but Ruby knew that her family would always stick together and look out for each other. It was just the way she herself, Yang, and Taiyang were, and that care would extend to all their friends.

But there was another reason she felt so grateful for having Taiyang as her dad. For not the first time, she thanked her lucky star that she had a dad that always accepted her and who would always love her, no matter what sexual orientation she had. The fear of yesterday that Weiss' father had figured out she was gay had luckily not come true, but it had again prompted her to think about another sharp contrast between their lives. To Ruby, it was a reminder to cherish her dad and show her appreciation for how Taiyang always stood behind her, believed in her and did so much for her sake without batting an eye. Not everyone could say they were so lucky. She glanced down at Weiss, who was still sleeping away without a care in the world. _Like you._

Muffled voices travelled up from downstairs, and it reminded her to check the time. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was past nine, and her mouth began to water when she noticed the smell of freshly baked bread that was drifting up from the kitchen. Her stomach took the opportunity to protest loudly over the lack of food.

In other words, it was definitely time to get up and treat her girlfriend to a delicious breakfast and a day of fun. She couldn't change the past, but she could make sure that Weiss would have lots of fun starting today, like she had promised her yesterday. One by one, they would make plenty of new, happy, memories together.

"Weiss~" she cooed, scratching behind the white-haired girl's right ear. Weiss gave a small, absolutely adorable whine, and Ruby barely managed to restrain herself from scooping her into a crushing hug. Repeating the name, she let her nails lazily trail down Weiss' head and down to her neck, tickling her. That did the trick. Weiss grunted and blearily opened her eyes.

"Ruby... Good morning," she greeted sleepily, barely awake and looking like she was trying her best to focus on the face in front of her. It was beyond adorable.

 _Oum help me, she's too cute!_

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked quietly, mindful of avoiding loud noises, something Weiss most definitely did not like when she'd just woken up. Weiss seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. Then she yawned cutely, raising herself above Ruby in search of a more comfortable position. Ruby instantly missed the body contact, though that was forgotten the second she felt Weiss accidentally put her hand on her left breast to steady herself. Ignoring the shock of the sudden touch, she smirked at the as-of-yet oblivious girl, already feeling the desire for mischief and playful teasing take hold over her. This was going to be so much fun.

"Oh, Weiss, I didn't know you were this forward," she sing-sang, watching in delight as Weiss went from barely awake to fully alert in seconds, her eyes wide and face red from embarrassment as her gaze alternated between her hand and Ruby's eyes, even as the rest of her was stiff as a board.

Ruby just admired Weiss for a moment. Her bashful demeanor only served to make her even cuter, and how she looked like she didn't know what to do next was very entertaining. Ruby wanted to let her know it was okay though, that Weiss could touch her there if she wanted to. "It's fine. I don't mind. Do you like it?" she asked in the most reassuring tone she could muster, and Weiss seemed to relax again, even if her face remained comically red.

"Y-yes," Weiss stammered in an embarrassed voice, but she experimentally moved her hand around the tiniest fraction before letting go.

She giggled and beckoned Weiss to lay down again. Weiss did so next to her, and a moment later Ruby had enveloped her in a tight hug, once again enjoying the warmth and closeness of her girlfriend. "I was kinda hoping for that," she admitted.

"Shush, dolt." Weiss leaned in and gave Ruby the first kiss of the day. It was short and their lips were dry, but Ruby didn't mind. Taking the invitation, she pushed against Weiss' lips until they settled on a slow rhythm and found that perfect tempo they were both looking for. She could get used to this method of staying quiet.

When they broke apart, Weiss had a sort of nervous smile on her face, and Ruby saw how her gaze darted to the tank top she was wearing. It seemed like Weiss resolved an internal debate, for after a second of indecision, Weiss laid her hand on her left breast again carefully. Ruby's breath hitched, and she noted the uncertainty in Weiss' eyes. The surprise aside, Ruby wouldn't mind at all if Weiss tested the waters. She held eye contact and slowly took Weiss' hand and pushed it around with her own to get her girlfriend to stop being so careful, trying to convey that is was alright.

"My boobs are not gonna bite you, Weiss. Or… don't you want to?"

That was a possibility, but if Weiss wanted to stop she would probably not have taken the initiative in the first place. Judging by the way Weiss' eyes were transfixed on the mound her hand was touching, and the blush on her face, stopping was the last thing on her mind.

Ruby gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder; her legs weren't the only thing she had caught Weiss checking out. She loved whenever that happened, or when she could feel Weiss' eyes on her. Feeling desired and attractive always sent her self-esteem soaring and was something she had quickly come to love.

Their eyes met and Ruby again mouthed her consent. It was the push Weiss needed, and her hand finally moved of its own volition. It was still a gingerly and hesitant touch, and Ruby stroked her hair to let her know it was fine. She wasn't entirely sure why she was inviting Weiss like this though. There wasn't a sexual tension to the moment, so it couldn't be that. Maybe it was to take Weiss' mind off of anything unpleasant, maybe to embarrass her and see her flustered state and her cute eyes be so expressive, or just maybe because it felt right to show Weiss that she was hers too. Perhaps a combination of all of them.

However, she wanted to have her fun too, and maybe, just maybe, it would make what Weiss was doing more okay in her girlfriend's mind. Ruby removed her hand from Weiss' own and moved both of them down over her back, grasping onto their natural resting place. She began to giggle when Weiss shot her a momentarily incredulous expression. Her girlfriend recovered though and sighed good-naturedly, rolling her eyes.

"Dunce, but that's why I love you," Weiss said, making Ruby's heart leap with joy. She would never get tired of hearing those words. "How much did you miss that, and how much did you miss me?"

"Well… " Ruby began slyly, a proud grin on her face from the clever retort she was about to say, "your butt is a part of the package, so I don't distinguish."

"You certainly know how to charm a lady." Weiss let out a laugh, and her warm breath tickled Ruby's skin.

 _She laughed_! That was a good sign. To show her affection, Ruby dipped her nose into the mass of white hair and inhaled the sweet lavender fragrance of Weiss' hair conditioner, nuzzling her nose through the silky tresses. _This is bliss_. If at all possible, she felt even better when Weiss let out a muffled giggle.

The only problem at the moment was that she didn't know how Weiss was really feeling. She knew Weiss had a tendency to keep things to herself and put on a strong front, and Ruby didn't want her to secretly brood over her father anymore. Carefully, she decided to test the waters, hoping it wouldn't backfire. First though, Ruby gave Weiss a tender kiss, letting her lips linger for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of another pair of lips against her own.

"So… feeling better today?" It was a risky move to broach the subject again so soon, but she wanted to make sure Weiss was okay.

Weiss hummed in agreement next to her, meeting her eyes with a look that spoke of calmness. "Yes, a lot better. I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, paradoxically enough. It shouldn't be like that since I don't know what will happen between my father and I, but for some reason I can't bring myself to care anymore."

Ruby moved her hands back up to Weiss' lower back and hugged her tightly. She felt so relieved and let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You know, my first thought yesterday was that he found out about you being gay. I was really scared you would have to face that alone."

Weiss sighed and wiggled around to find a more comfortable position, settling for claiming a corner of the pillow. "Yes, that would've probably have led to a similar result. I suppose I'm going to have to disappoint him again in the future. He will just have to deal with it though."

"If he has a problem with it, it's not your fault. And I want to be by your side when you tell him… and maybe give him an earful while I'm at it."

Weiss giggled. "Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot to me. I've realized I'm finally through with seeking his approval and hoping for something that will never happen… but that's fine. I have so many other people looking out for me now," she removed her hand from the breast she was cupping and moved it up and stroked Ruby's chin, "including this cutie here." The flirtation was accompanied by the sound of fabric shifting and Ruby suddenly feeling Weiss press her entire body up against her, pinning her in place with one of her legs.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat shot up. She recognized what that tone of voice meant: a seductive Weiss. She gulped, curious over what would come next. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Weiss claimed her lips without hesitation, eagerly taking the initiative. Ruby moved her mouth in sync and soon lost herself in the blissful sensation, letting Weiss lead. Her girlfriend's tongue poked at her lips, and she immediately opened her mouth, enjoying the feel of the warm muscle moving against her own. They kept this up for several minutes, their kissing growing progressively more heated and wet. In the pleasurable haze that was their lip-locked state, Ruby felt Weiss move until the weight of one piece of Weiss Schnee straddled her. She gasped when Weiss' hand landed on her chest again, and once more when she began to explore, all her previous shyness gone. The sound seemed to only encourage Weiss, and her other hand came up and dug into her hair. Ruby moaned into Weiss' lips and latched onto her rear again, giving it a squeeze and pressing Weiss closer to her in a very instinctive bid to feel as much of her as she could.

The rational part of her mind steadily retreated, being replaced with a burning hot need and enough desire that she was physically trembling. Weiss began to suck on her lower lip, making her shudder from the intensity of the moment. All the while, Weiss' hand was edging closer to the edge of her tank top. Ruby let out a low, needy whine and prepared to make a surprise attack on her girlfriend's earlobe, remembering the last time she tried that and Weiss' **very** satisfying reaction. She couldn't believe they were doing this in her home-

Reality came crashing back to her. Breakfast would probably be ready soon and if they weren't up by then someone might try to wake them up.

 _We're home! What if Yang walks in on us? Or Dad!?_

An icy feeling swept over her at the idea, and she broke the kiss most unwillingly, gently putting some distance between Weiss and herself. She would never survive the embarrassment if that was to happen. And then Yang's teasing would follow once the commotion settled down… she shuddered in horror.

"What is it?" Weiss asked and pulled away slightly herself, her eyebrows furrowed together in a disappointed frown. Her face had a lovely shade of red to it after their many minutes of affection, she was panting noticeably and her eyes were glazed with desire. Ruby wanted to smack her head against a wall for ruining the moment they'd shared, but what choice did she have?

She groaned because of the frustration in her and raised a finger to indicate she needed time to respond. Her throat was as dry as sandpaper, her face felt like it was on fire, and her hands had a tremble to them from the endorphins running amok, making formulating sentences very difficult. "Weiss, that was really hot," she finally managed to breathe out in a shaky voice, "and I wouldn't be against continuing. I'm just afraid of someone walking in to check up on us. It's pretty late in the morning."

Weiss eyes widened fearfully, and she moved off of Ruby, opting to sit on her knees in the bed. "Y-yes, I agree. Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's not really the place for it, and I still don't know how far...you know. I just… wanted you in that moment. It meant a lot to hear that you'll support me like that." Her face was flushed, and the look she gave Ruby was filled with hesitation.

Her sudden timid demeanor stood in stark contrast to just moments ago, cooling the need Ruby felt within her. Weiss almost looked like she had done something wrong, and Ruby didn't like to see her like that one bit. Guilt gnawed in her for not keeping her head cool and exercising more caution. She knew of the hesitation Weiss felt and didn't want her to do anything she was uncomfortable with, but where was that line? Should she confirm whenever things got a bit heated between them? Or would she trust Weiss' judgement?

She didn't have the answer and so pushed the thought aside for the moment. There was plenty of time to think about it later. Right now, she had to reassure her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it; it was lots of fun and I liked it a lot, but let's not do anything you don't want to. If you want to touch me, then just ask, but if not, that's fine too. I'm here for you, and I want you to be comfortable."

The worried expression on Weiss' face was replaced with one of gratitude and she gradually relaxed, making Ruby feel at ease again.

"Thank you."

Weiss sniffed in the air then. "Is that breakfast? It smells lovely."

Taking the opportunity to change the subject, Ruby inhaled a whiff of air and noticed that the smell of bread was now being mixed with that of sausage. Her hunger immediately made itself known again,and she blushed when her stomach growled. During her intimate moment with Weiss she had completely forgotten about feeling hungry.

"Are you hungry, Weiss?"

Her girlfriend nodded.

"Come on then, let's go and eat breakfast," Ruby said and sat up, giving Weiss a hug. She smiled into the mass of white hair when she felt those familiar slender arms hug back.

They stayed in silence like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence. She was glad there wasn't any awkwardness between them after the fun they'd just had.

Breaking away from each other, they moved out of the bed to get ready for the day. Ruby grabbed the shorts and t-shirt from yesterday and tried to unsuccessfully ruffle her hair into some semblance of order. Weiss began to rummage through her suitcase, and frowned as she pulled out a spare combat skirt.

"What is it?"

"I need to buy some clothes later. I didn't bring enough for two weeks yesterday, and I barely have enough for three days as it is."

Ruby's heart nearly leapt into her throat. She just realized something she really wanted to see, and a fantastic opportunity had landed in her lap. "Y-you can borrow my clothes. Wouldn't it be a good idea to help you relax by dressing differently? You know, changing things up."

That had sounded a lot better in her head, and it wasn't helped by her voice having gone shrill towards the end. Why did some things have to make her lose her confidence like this?

 _Smooth, Ruby Rose, smooth. She's so not going to believe that. I mean, it's not a lie, but neither is it the entire truth..._

A very uncomfortable heat began to spread all over her face, and the calculating gaze Weiss gave didn't make things better. "You just want to see me in your clothes, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed, but there was a noticeable gleam of amusement in them.

Ruby nervously scuffed with her toe on the floor, averting her gaze. "Maybe…"

Weiss sighed but smiled, showing off her cute teeth, and walked over to the dresser in search of clothes, her cheeks holding a red tint. "I suppose I'll indulge you then. I'll buy clothes later but for today I can borrow. I can explain it away to the others without much difficulty too. A change of style, albeit temporary over the vacation, isn't a bad idea, no matter how I look at it. Before we have breakfast, can I take a shower? I need to freshen up after yesterday, but I will keep it brief."

That was reassuring. Ruby hadn't even had time to think on how to justify it to avoid Yang catching on, but she decided to leave it in Weiss' capable hands. "Sure, I'll use the restroom downstairs instead. There's a guest towel you can use already, the purple one. The one that's black belongs to Blake."

Before she knew it, Ruby was imagining what Weiss taking a shower would look like. She forcefully directed her mind to something other than the gutter, sardonically acknowledging to herself that maybe she needed the shower more than Weiss did. The briefest of flashbacks to a few minutes ago was enough to make her feel a tingling sensation and a surge of warmth between her legs.

In a bid to distract herself, she looked over at her girlfriend and took a moment to just admire Weiss in a wholesome way instead. Clad in her regular nightgown, her white hair flowing around her, grace and beauty were two terms that sprung to mind. Ruby again felt so lucky she had managed to snag such a kind and beautiful girl who she could love so unconditionally and wholeheartedly. Determination rose in her again to make sure Weiss would laugh and smile while on Patch until her cheeks hurt.

Weiss had just pulled out a t-shirt and was examining it with a critical eye. It seemed like the large X-ray and Vav print didn't fall in good favor, to Ruby's complete lack of surprise. She nearly burst out laughing when Weiss furrowed her brow in disapproval at the motif.

"I'll still need to buy underwear," Weiss said with a thoughtful expression, placing the offending t-shirt back where it belonged, "so we may as well go shopping soon. I'm not borrowing your old ones."

"I wouldn't have offered." Ruby let out a laugh that caught midway in her throat. Her underwear! Hurriedly, she continued, "Please don't open the-"

To her horror, Weiss had already pulled out the top drawer of the dresser.

"...the top drawer…" she finished lamely, feeling her stomach drop.

In that moment, Ruby fiercely regretted that she had thought it a good idea to store her underwear in the most easily accessible drawer. It made sense, of course, since she changed daily. She had just not anticipated Weiss to be here before she had thrown out - or burned - her old collection of very childish panties.

Ruby turned around and put her head in her hands, doing her best to summon a hole she could sink through. She didn't feel any better the moment Weiss began to laugh.

* * *

After recovering from the shame and begging Weiss to promise not to open the top drawer again, she helped her to a set of clothes, got dressed herself after Weiss had left and was then on her way down the stairs to the ground floor, toiletry bag in hand with her necessities.

 _It could have been worse. She only saw saw a few... I'll throw all of them out later today. Or sooner is probably an even better idea._ She groaned _. Why did that, of all things, have to slip my mind?_

Just thinking about it made her want to crawl into a cupboard for the rest of the day, or a similar small and dark space. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't travel back in time.

The smell of newly baked bread and cooked food grew stronger the moment she stepped into the kitchen, distracting her sufficiently and making her mouth water. "Good morning!" she greeted, and received a chorus of replies. Her dad was in full swing with making breakfast with Yang. Blake was reading the newspaper with rapt attention, and just like yesterday, she wasn't wearing her bow. Near the kitchen door Zwei was busying himself with a bowl of dry dog food

"Weiss is taking a shower, but she'll be down soon. I'll just go and use the restroom for a few minutes," Ruby explained to them.

"Good timing, breakfast's done in ten minutes and we were just talking about waking you guys up." Taiyang's words sent her blood running cold. She was really glad she had stopped them making out when she did.

Before she risked giving something away by trying to look inconspicuous, Yang unknowingly intervened. "So, making yourself pretty for Weiss like every day at Beacon, Rubes?" she teased and waggled her eyebrows at her, casually flipping a pancake without looking.

"Yeah, Weiss deserves the best," she answered in good humor, though she still broke eye contact when the embarrassment caught up with her. That had sounded so cheesy!

"Beauty products?" Taiyang asked and eyed the toiletry bag Ruby was holding with some wonder. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd worry about that stuff. Weiss is really something else, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. That's why I'm putting in effort," Ruby replied, blushing profusely but still looking at him despite how mortified she felt over standing in the spotlight like this. Had it only been Yang and Blake it wouldn't have been so bad, but talking about it with her dad was just… weird! He smiled affectionately at her, and she felt a bit better over his apparent approval. "It's not much, just a facial cleanser and a skin moisturiser and some other things. Nothing fancy!" It sounded very defensive even to herself.

"There's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself, Ruby." Yang held out a lock of her hair. "If I didn't treat my hair after each shower, it wouldn't have this shine to it. It's just cute how you're always thinking of Weiss."

"Speaking about Weiss, how…" Blake began with some hesitation, "is she doing?" Her question made all eyes turn on Ruby again, their expressions now filled with anxious concern instead.

Ruby tried to look as innocent as she could and keep the blush that was creeping up her neck again at bay, which was a hard task when she thought about what she and Weiss had been doing just a few minutes ago. "In a good mood," she settled for saying. It was the truth, after all. They just didn't need to know any of the specifics. "I don't think we should bring up yesterday though, unless she mentions it first. We talked after we had gone to bed, and she's feeling a lot better now. She wants to enjoy these two weeks."

"Alright, that's reassuring. Then let's make sure she'll have a wonderful time here," Taiyang said. He looked at her knowingly and Ruby gulped. It felt like he could see into her very soul and just knew what she had been up to a while ago. "It shouldn't be difficult, seeing as she has such a sweet and caring girlfriend," he added in a thrilled tone, his face lighting up into a big grin. He was practically beaming with pride.

"Daaaaaad!" Ruby whined. She loved him so very much, but did he really have to embarrass her like this today too?

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just super proud of my little girl." She glared at him, and he moved onto another topic and at least looked a bit repentant. "I hope she likes the food we're making. Didn't get around to ask her about it." He drummed his fingers nervously against the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry, Tai," Blake called from the table, "She'll love it."

"I'll go and clean myself up before she comes down." Taking the chance to escape, Ruby left the kitchen and stepped into the considerably smaller restroom, compared to the bathroom upstairs, going through her acquired morning ritual of a face wash and lotion for her skin. Her hair was a bit wilder than her regular mess, but without showering there wasn't much she could do.

A few minutes later, she was done and stepped out into the hallway. "Weiss, breakfast's almost ready," she called up the stairs. A muffled ' _Just a minute_!' came from the bathroom.

Like yesterday, the kitchen table was full of food, but in even greater quantity and variety. Bacon, black pudding, a loaf of newly baked bread, yogurt and cereals, orange juice, coffee, marmalade, ham and several other items fought for space on the now crowded surface. Her stomach grumbled at the mere sight of it; her Dad had gone all out today and it looked absolutely delicious. She sat down and waited for Weiss to arrive and for the last dishes to finish frying.

Weiss stepped into the kitchen soon after, and Ruby's breath caught in her throat at the sight. In the red t-shirt and beige shorts she was wearing, Weiss looked like the normal teenage girl she had never been allowed to be. Ruby found herself unable to look away, taking in her milky skin, how the clothes subtly hugged her slender form, and how those gorgeous blue eyes for a brief moment glimmered with shyness as their gazes met. Weiss was wearing _her_ clothes and for some reason she found that incredibly attractive.

"Good morning, everyone," Weiss greeted, recovering instantly, a faint blush the only thing giving away how she felt as three pair of eyes focused on her.

Blake and Yang bid her good morning and looked moderately puzzled at her choice of clothes. Taiyang turned around and was taken aback for the briefest of moments, but then he smiled kindly at her. "Good morning. Take a seat. Breakfast's ready and there's even freshly baked bread. I hope you'll like it. The scrambled eggs will be there in a minute; I'm finishing them up right now."

"Thank you, Tai. It smells wonderful. Please leave the dishes to me. It's the least I can do," Weiss said politely, letting her eyes wander over the impressive breakfast buffet.

"I'll help too," Ruby added, and gave Weiss a smile that was returned immediately.

She was really glad that Weiss wasn't acting weird after their heated make out session earlier. Had this been the Weiss from just two months ago, she wouldn't have been able to look anyone in the eyes right now. That she had managed to corrupt her girlfriend so much was very gratifying and filled Ruby with a perverted kind of pride.

"What with the new look, Weiss? It suits you," Blake asked. A small ball of worry formed in Ruby's stomach as she waited for the excuse Weiss had come up with. She fervently hoped it would be convincing enough to drop the subject.

"I didn't think to bring any clothes fitting for a vacation, so I'm borrowing for today and plan to buy a few sets later." To Ruby's great relief, Weiss didn't betray that there was anything more to the idea, and it sounded like a completely reasonable decision when she put it like that. She dared a glance at Blake and Yang. Neither girl seemed like they intended to question it. Weiss took the seat next to her, and Ruby allowed herself to relax as she scooted her own chair just a bit closer to Weiss than needed.

"So, Weiss, Ruby, nothing you guys want to announce?" Yang nearly purred as she said it. Her neutral face had morphed into something most terrifying: one of mischievous, calculated joy derived from the anticipation of teasing her sister.

Ruby instantly sensed the change in demeanor, but couldn't figure out for the life of her what was causing it. What was more worrying though was that Blake looked like she had caught on, if the smirk pulling at the girl's lips was any indication. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ruby saw her dad twitch the tiniest bit while scooping up scrambled eggs on a plate. What was going on?

She turned to Weiss but she looked to be equally confused. "I don't think so?" Ruby said hesitantly, her mind racing. Then it struck her. "We've been together for over three months now!"

Yang laughed heartily, and Blake pulled up the newspaper just enough to hide her mouth. Her feline ears gave her away though. "The two of you are perfect for each other in so many ways, you know that?"

Ruby pouted at them. That hadn't been it. "Well, yeah, I do, but what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Blake and Yang said in unison and shared a smug look with one another. Weiss shrugged, no doubt eager to let the matter go since Taiyang arrived with the eggs, and while Ruby was really curious, she also realized that she probably didn't want to find out what it was about. Without a doubt, she would hear more of it later anyway.

Since everyone was present, they dug in and settled into comfortable small talk, everyone mindful to stay clear of anything that would be uncomfortable for Weiss, something Ruby was very grateful for. Luckily, it wasn't awkward by any stretch. Instead, the atmosphere was comfortable and jovial as they ate.

Throughout their conversation, Ruby noticed how Weiss looked like she was enjoying herself in the Xiao Long-Rose household, which sent a warm feeling through her chest. Blake looked comfortable too, the small discomfort from yesterday that most guest would feel when imposing, in their own mind at least, on someone else, gone.

Neither girl had gone through a typical childhood, missing out on so many basic things, so Ruby was glad they had a chance to experience what a happy family was like. Hopefully, this would be one of many occasions for both of them.

After a few minutes the worst hunger had been sated, and they moved on to making plans for the coming days. Picking strawberries from a friend of her Dad's place and making a cake became an item on the agenda, and so did going swimming, video games, movies they should watch, and fishing at the pier again. Weiss also briefly explained what she needed to study up on.

They had just finished outlining the light training regimen they would have over the next two weeks, with plenty of helpful input from Taiyang, when a low whine from below the table poked at Ruby's attention. "No, Zwei, I won't feed you any bacon. You're fat enough as it is. The food bowl is overflowing each day and you still want more, you glutton!" She rubbed his back affectionately, but made it clear he couldn't have any more food.

He whined pathetically and trotted over to Weiss, who instantly bent down to pet him. "Good morning, you adorable little cutie."

Weiss' eyes met her own. She was sporting a very cute, borderline embarrassed look. "Can't I feed him just a little piece?" It was absolutely irresistible. Her tone of voice was subtly different, with a pleading quality Ruby hadn't heard before, and she felt caught between a rock and a hard place.

 _I… I can't say no to those eyes. There's just no way. Is this how Yang felt all those time I wanted cookies? I probably owe her an apology._

Yang blinked. "So this is what your version of Ruby's puppy dog eyes looks like." She sighed in jest and dramatically slumped down in her seat. "I won't survive. Blake, save me!"

"Sorry, Yang, I'm busy being deathly afraid of an animal the size of a loaf of bread," Blake deadpanned.

"As long as it's just a piece, and not made a habit, I don't mind. My daughter has the final say though," Taiyang chimed in. Ruby looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she could see how amusing all of this was to him.

She made a show of pretending to ponder it for a few moments just to see more of Weiss' cute look, then nodded her consent, unable to resist her girlfriend's newly acquired convincing tactic. She realized she would be in a heap of trouble if Weiss ever made it a habit to use it on her.

Weiss gave off a sound that sounded suspiciously like an excited squeal and fed Zwei a bacon stripe. If anyone had any lingering doubts about how Weiss felt, this effectively dispelled the last of their worries. Breakfast continued after that, and a few minutes later they sat and comfortably picked on the last few scraps. Ruby felt so full she could hardly walk. She would have to cut back on breakfast some, wouldn't she?

"Weiss, final verdict on the breakfast?" Taiyang asked and began cleaning off the table.

"Heavenly," Weiss replied and leaned back in her chair, looking as content as she could while sipping on her cup of coffee. "It's leagues better than what they serve at Beacon. I'll have to watch my weight," she added with a laugh. She had foregone all of her usual reservations about food and had eaten both egg and bacon, though her favorite had been the bread with fresh cheese. If this was the start of a new rebellious streak in her, Ruby wouldn't complain; not once had Weiss judged her breakfast today.

"Thanks. Alright, girls, I'm off to meet a few friends. I should be back sometime late in the evening, but call me if you need anything," Taiyang said as he deposited a few items into the sink. "I'm leaving the dishes in your care, Weiss, and dinner's your responsibility, Yang." He looked very pleased over it as he stepped outside and headed for the car. Ruby felt a bit guilty and decided she would volunteer to help out around the house from now on. It couldn't hurt her, and was long overdue if she was to be honest with herself.

"So, what do you guys want to do today," Blake asked, idly picking at a small piece of ham left on her place.

Ruby smiled and shot Weiss a knowing look. "If I know my girlfriend, she's itching to take Zwei for a walk." The way Weiss' eyes lit up with hope meant she'd hit the mark, and she let out a giggle. "So I was thinking the two of us should do that, and then later go to Patch. Weiss, you want to buy a few things, right?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, there are a some items besides clothes, like hygiene articles I need to purchase."

"Good, then I can show you around the area. Let's make it a date!" Then she realized how inconsiderate she was being. "Unless you guys want to tag along?" It came out a bit less enthusiastic that she had planned, and she hoped they didn't notice.

Yang let out a guffaw. "And be the third and fourth wheel for you two? No way I'm going to be that person, especially not when it's my own sister. By the way, Weiss, take a look in the bathroom before you leave. You can use any of my haircare products or makeup if you want to, so you probably won't have to buy as much stuff."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "And you Blake?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't mind. You two should take the opportunity the break gives you to spend as much time as you can together. We'll see each other later today in any case."

"Then it's settled," Weiss said, and looked to be as pleased with their understanding as Ruby felt herself.

With that out of the way, they set out to clean up after the breakfast. Washing the dishes didn't take an awful lot of time and turned out to be more fun than Ruby had thought, since she took the opportunity for some light flirting by standing right next to Weiss and subtly bumping their hips together and leaning against her when logistics permitted. Naturally, they also traded an innocent kiss or two, but were mindful of the company. Ruby didn't mind though, since not all kisses needed to be passionate. She had learned over the past months that a light peck could convey just as much emotion and be just as sweet as a much more intimate kiss; both had their time and place. Instead, she felt elation over the fact that they could now show that kind of affection when they weren't alone. It was still new to both of them, and Ruby had to admit to herself that it made her feel self-conscious, but there was a freedom to it that she hadn't known she was missing out on until recently.

While they were doing that, Yang and Blake passed the time by making plans for a board game tournament later. Weiss was surprised to hear about the large collection of games they owned, and showed a great deal of enthusiasm at the idea.

The dishes done, Weiss walked off to find Zwei. Ruby busied herself in the meantime with wiping down the kitchen counter, a smile on her face from how happy Weiss was and how great it had felt to do something as simple as washing a few plates together. It had been like they were a married couple, a wife and wife together in domestic bliss. She blushed at the thought, finding the idea very appealing. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious of Zwei though; dogs had a way of making Weiss turn into something closely resembling an excited child.

"Ruby, why aren't you wearing your cloak? Were you so worried about Weiss you forgot?" Yang asked all of sudden, a teasing tone creeping into her voice towards the end.

Ruby blinked and froze on the spot. She had completely forgotten about wearing it. She made a move towards the stairs, but then stopped herself. After yesterday, wasn't this a chance for her? Besides, it would be a very warm day if the newspaper was to be believed. She debated in her mind for a moment, then decided on the next course of action.

"Yeah, I forgot it...but Yang?"

 _I can do this. For Weiss. For myself. For us._

Yang hummed and gestured for her to go on.

"I think it's time I learn to let go of it." Just saying it caused an unpleasant feeling to stir in her stomach, but that didn't diminish her resolve. She turned around and met Yang's wide eyes. "Not completely, but I realized I shouldn't be so dependent on it."

Blake looked like she didn't quite understand, which wasn't surprising considering that Ruby had never told her how important her mother's cloak was to her. Blake probably had an idea, but it went much deeper than she likely realized.

Yang crossed her arms and trained her eyes on her, searching for any sign of hesitation. "Are you sure?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **See? Everyone's happy again! Feels good to write fluffy, happy moments again after the last two chapters. Next chapter will show the second half of Weiss' first day at Patch, so hope you will look forward to that.  
**

 **Reviews appreciated (always forget to beg for them lately! Not today though!).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here's chapter 15. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing for me.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Finally, I took a look at chapter 1 and was like "...I sucked at writing even more than I currently do!" so I went back and expanded on it until it was better. Added about 2370 words, so if you got the time for it, I encourage to read it again. Nothing's changed as far as story goes though. I just added more details, improved the text flow, and clarified a few things of the stuff that was already in the first version. If you do read it, please let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Weiss opened the clothing store's front door and stepped out into the warm midday sunshine. She clutched the bag containing her newly purchased bikini and underwear, her face red just from thinking about the acquired items. The underwear wasn't anything scandalous, not by far, but neither were they the most plain items the store had to offer. She favored lace, and she was fairly certain that if Ruby saw them she would be very intrigued. Although it was embarrassing to admit it, that knowledge had factored into the decision to buy them.

After going for a long walk with Zwei earlier, they'd dropped him off with Yang and then headed towards town. The combined shopping-sightseeing-date excursion had gone well so far and almost everything she needed had been purchased already, meaning that she could soon wholeheartedly focus her attention on the date part of it.

As soon as Ruby noticed her, she shot up from the bench she had waited on, a smile on her face as she hoisted up the bags that contained a few hygiene products and a few sets of casual clothes Weiss had bought. What was immediately apparent though, was the lack of her cloak fluttering in the light breeze as she stood up, and Weiss took note, bringing the matter to the forefront of her mind again. Ruby was hiding something.

When she had asked her about it just after they left home, Ruby had told her that it was too warm today. The explanation was logical, but Weiss hadn't fully bought it then and still didn't, sensing that there was a slight discomfort to Ruby's manners when old habits kicked in. Sometimes, her girlfriend would habitually reach up with her hand as if trying to adjust the fabric and only then realize she wasn't wearing it. Weiss knew the history behind the item, and she understood that it was a very important possession of Ruby's, hence she deduced something else was going on.

 _Something's not right here... She's definitely not telling the whole story, but I don't want to push her about it. At the end of the day, I'm sure she'll tell me when she feels ready for it. I just hope it's not anything bad that's bothering her. Maybe I can bring it up again at a later time? It's worth considering at least._

Weiss wasn't sure what to make of it, reaffirming her decision to try to approach the subject later at a fitting moment if the opportunity presented itself. Ruby didn't look upset or act out of the ordinary, apart from being overjoyed over the fact that they were on a date, so Weiss wasn't really worried per se, but she still wanted to know, just in case. These days, she noticed the small things about Ruby that others, save for perhaps Yang, wouldn't pay any attention to. She cared, and she wanted to show that, especially after yesterday.

Weiss pushed her wandering thoughts to the side as she walked over to the bench, focusing back on the present moment and her cute girlfriend who was standing in front of her. Her lips pulled up into a smile.

"Did you get everything?" Ruby asked, shifting a small bag around to get a better grip on it.

"Yes. Now I have everything except for a pair of comfortable shoes. Yours don't fit me too well, and I can't very well walk around in beige shorts and white boots. I should've thought through running away from home a lot more than I did," Weiss joked jovially, feeling oddly comfortable with bringing it up. She still hadn't thought too much about the future, but there was time for that later. In the meantime, she would try to have as much fun and be as happy as she could.

For a brief moment, a careful look overcame Ruby's otherwise cheerful features, but then she grinned impishly. "There's a store just over there. So… the bikini, is it nice?" Ruby was evidently in a cheeky mood, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 _Thanks, Yang_ , Weiss thought with some resignation.

She nodded and tried to keep the bashfulness at bay when she thought back to how this had all started. On their way out the front door, Yang had reminded her to buy a bikini for later use. It was perfectly normal for them to go swimming during the break, so Weiss couldn't really complain over that in itself. It was just that Yang had, loudly, told her to buy something Ruby could salivate over, mortifying both her and Ruby equally.

Still, Weiss hoped Ruby would like it, with all that implied. "It's cyan. I was initially considering the red one, but I suppose my blushing hue will give me enough color when you inevitably ogle me," she joked and trained her eyes onto Ruby, hoping to throw her off balance.

Ruby had the decency to look sheepish, but Weiss still saw how the girl gave her an appreciative look over. No doubt Ruby was already imagining her wearing it. Weiss couldn't say she disliked that particular piece of knowledge either.

"How can I resist that when I have such a gorgeous girlfriend?" Ruby shot back proudly, eyes full of sincerity.

Weiss felt a small amount of heat creep up her face and decided to strike back. "Likewise," she replied and let her eyes roam over Ruby's form. Being complimented so boldly was no longer new to her, but she still couldn't say she was completely used to it, as good as it felt. Being forward and flirty, even less so. And yet she looked, letting her eyes linger a moment extra here and there.

Without the cloak or corset, an incredible rare sight, some very appealing features were a lot more noticeable. Ruby's collarbone, her chest, her slender yet muscular legs…

To Weiss' great satisfaction, her boldness, as embarrassing as it was, paid off and made Ruby's face go just as red as her own, and for a moment her girlfriend looked very self-conscious. To drive home her point, Weiss added, "And now that I've bought what I needed, it won't be a disaster if you were to give me a hickey again since I can conceal it. I'm really lucky the last one had healed in time, otherwise breakfast would've been an awkward affair."

Ruby laughed nervously at the thought, and Weiss shuddered internally when she imagined such a conversation around the breakfast table. If she had her school uniform on, or wore other clothes apart from her combat skirt, she could hide it without much difficulty. It was the reason she'd been forced to experiment a bit with her choices in clothes during the last week at Beacon. Once Ruby had discovered the joys of marking her, caution had taken precedence.

When they had both taken a moment to compose themselves, they set out towards their next target. While they walked, what they'd done that morning came back to Weiss' mind. She had certainly encouraged Ruby with how she'd fondled her… breast. It had been above the clothes, but still! Weiss couldn't quite believe how daring she had been, or how she'd just let go of everything and literally thrown herself at Ruby like that. Her throat felt dry when she recalled the soft yet firm sensation and how Ruby had reacted - her panting and soft moans were hard to forget.

It had been fun, exciting, arousing and… that was the issue. Once she'd regained her senses, the familiar anxiety had come barrelling back, mingled with the very reasonable fear of someone walking in on them. Ruby had dispelled her fretting quickly enough, something Weiss was very grateful for, but it had been there.

To complicate matters, she had felt disappointment immediately when Ruby broke it off - and not an insubstantial amount either. She was growing more comfortable with them taking things further, and if she was to be honest with herself, she found testing the waters to be exciting. But how would she handle things when, not if, they went all the way? What if she did something Ruby didn't like or somehow messed up? What if she disappointed and ruined both of their first time? Just thinking about it made her anxiety a lot worse. An icy and unpleasant feeling began to gnaw in her stomach.

She knew that what she had done had been a spur of the moment thing. She'd just felt so enamored with Ruby that before she had even thought about it, she had initiated _and_ escalated. In that moment, it had seemed so right, the place and time be damned. Though, if for no other reason, Weiss was glad Ruby had stopped them when she did. Had someone walked in on them, she was fairly certain she would've died from the shame.

Weiss felt guilty too. She knew Ruby wanted more and that she was leading her on. She could sense that Ruby sometimes felt frustrated, even if she didn't say it out loud. Her better half was understanding, which Weiss also knew, and wanted her to feel completely comfortable with whatever they did, but for how long could she hide behind that? When would the hesitation fade away? And how did she arrive at that point? She would be lying if she said that sex wasn't on her mind, because it was, and in increasing quantities too. She glanced next to her at Ruby. The thought of experiencing that with her felt right in her mind, with the exception of that one part of her which shied away from it.

 _Probably another issue I have thanks to my father making me feel shame and repress my sexuality. Is there anything he hasn't ruined for me?_ That thought filled her with bitterness, but she discarded it quickly. Moping over the root cause wouldn't help her - she would have to focus on the present moment.

She decided that she would try to sneak some reading of _Under the Pale Moonlight_ in when she got the chance. Weiss realized it was pretty laughable to turn to an erotic novel for guidance, even if the main character struggled with similar feelings, but there wasn't someone she could talk with to make sense of the conflicting emotions in her mind. She had considered Ruby, but she had eventually decided to deal with this alone. Weiss didn't even know how she would go about vocalizing it, and undoubtedly it would invite to more embarrassment than she would know how to deal with.

Moreover, as minor a detail as it was, she suspected she had stopped just shy of the first mature scene in the book yesterday, and she had to admit she was very curious about what would transpire. Especially after this morning.

"Weeeeiiiiis, are you there?"

Ruby's voice broke her out of her musings and she jerked, startled, and stopped in place. "Sorry, I was a little lost in thoughts."

Ruby looked at her with some concern. "Over what? You looked dead serious and you were spacing out. Is everything fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," Weiss replied. It technically wasn't a lie; she just didn't know how to broach it yet or had had enough time to think things through. It was thus best to not reveal what had been occupying her thoughts.

Ruby gave her another worried look, not looking convinced in the least.

Weiss realized Ruby wouldn't drop it so easily, and her thoughts switched gear. She glanced at Ruby's hand. Regardless of her confusion and uncertainty over the physical intimacy, she wanted to do something for her girlfriend - and just maybe what she was planning would appease Ruby's worry over her. It just so coincided that this something would allow Weiss to take another step forward and grow more confident. The idea had began to take form while they walked towards the village of Patch. They'd held hands during their leisurely walk, but once they got closer, Ruby had let go out of consideration for her. To Weiss, it hadn't felt right at all.

Making up her mind and silencing the objections that spontaneously materialized, she took a deep breath and then tentatively reached out with her left hand towards her girlfriend. "Ruby, take my hand."

Ruby looked at her hesitantly, then around to the people going about their everyday lives. "Are you sure? It's fine, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I want to," Weiss answered with growing confidence as she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful silver-colored eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed Ruby's warm and slightly calloused hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. It felt so right.

Ruby looked ecstatic over the gesture, and Weiss felt both joy and pride well up in her over what she had accomplished. She had decided that during the break she wouldn't hide her orientation or make Ruby pretend they were just friends. After all that Ruby had done for her, it would be downright ungrateful and inconsiderate. But it was also for her own sake, as well as for the bond between them.

With the fallout with her father an immutable fact, she felt liberated and empowered, and she would capitalize on it while it lasted. She realized that she had simply stopped caring as much as she used to, accepting that this was her new reality. In turn, this allowed her to tap into the newfound source of confidence she'd acquired from finally speaking her mind to him - even if she wasn't happy with how that particular shouting match had ended.

"I want to…" she began, searching for the right words, "push my limits." Weiss looked around and saw that nobody paid them any heed. "I can't say I'll be able to do the same at Beacon, but here nobody knows me, so I want to take the opportunity to be open with our relationship. Do you like it?" It was an unnecessary question, but Weiss still felt a need to hear Ruby confirm it.

Ruby's eyes were shining with gratitude and adoration, and her face had the goofiest, most face-splitting smile Weiss had ever seen, making this worth it a hundredfold. "Weiss, I love it. Thank you," she said softly and squeezed the hand she was holding. "Was this what you was thinking about?"

Weiss nodded, feeling a small degree of guilt in her over sidestepping the truth. But it wasn't a complete lie - she had thought about this as well. Ruby's smile alleviated that feeling though, and Weiss looked down at their hands, a part of her still not trusting her eyes. But it was true. They were holding hands, and she'd given the okay to show everyone their relationship. A smile began to spread over her lips at that thought. She was moving forward, even if each individual step was small.

Weiss then shifted her attention to observing how she felt herself. Surprisingly, she realized she was fairly comfortable. Certainly, her heart beat faster than normal and there was a degree of nervousness and exhilaration to holding hands in public, but it didn't feel frightening like she had thought. It didn't feel wrong. It didn't invoke a desire to hide. It didn't elicit shame.

She'd always been so afraid of what other people would say when they found out. That they would judge her. All thanks to her father and his rants about homosexuals making her hide and feel like something was wrong with her for years. After yesterday though, she realized she just didn't care about what others thought anymore. At least not here, in a town on an island off the coast of Vale, where she was a complete stranger. Being open with her preferences at Beacon still filled her stomach with anxiety when she thought about it, but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

"So do I." Weiss pulled at Ruby's hand, flashing her girlfriend a smile. "Come on, let's find a pair of shoes for me."

As they walked, she carefully gauged the looks people gave them, but whenever she spotted someone glancing at their hands, all she received were friendly smiles and nods. The approval and acceptance of strangers made her feel both relief, pride and joy. With each occurrence, the cocktail of positive emotions grew stronger, until her nervousness was nothing but a tiny, niggling sensation in the furthermost corner of her mind. Given time, Weiss was certain it'd perish.

They walked like this for a while, perusing storefronts and talking about nothing of importance. Ruby was subconsciously humming on a tune to herself and had little more skip in her steps than usual. Love swelled in Weiss' heart at the sight.

After a short while, they came upon the shoe store, and it only took Weiss a few minutes to pick out a pair that were comfortable to wear for long stretches of time. In another minute, she'd found a pair of running shoes to use both here and at Beacon. She knew she needed to work on her stamina, and since Ruby and Blake went running fairly often, it wouldn't be a bad idea to join them every now and then.

On their way out of the store, Ruby held open the door for her. It was such a small act in the grand scheme of things, but Weiss had come to really appreciate these small gestures her girlfriend was so good at.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said and took her hand again when they stepped outside. She looked up at the summer sky above and found herself missing the air conditioned inside of the store. It really was a warm day, probably the hottest one this year so far. "It's very warm today, so I'm glad I'm not wearing my combat skirt for once. Outside of training, I really dislike sweating." She frowned at the imagined sensation of sweaty clothes clinging to her skin.

"Yeah, that's a drawback with those, as good as they look. Oh, Weiss, can you wait here for a few minutes? I've got to do something quickly. I promise it'll be worth the wait!" Ruby asked, her eyes lighting up with the satisfaction that came from coming up with a really good idea. She ran off as soon as Weiss nodded at her. For her part, Weiss stepped back into the shadow of the store front overhang and set down the bags next to her.

While she waited she tried to guess what Ruby was up to. Probably a surprise for her, or something they could enjoy together. A poker face had never been Ruby's strong suite, after all. It wouldn't be a stretch to suspect that her girlfriend was on her way to procure some refreshments after her comment about the weather.

It was very cute how Ruby went out of her way for her since yesterday, giving her extra attention ever since she had arrived. A warm feeling spread in Weiss' chest whenever she noticed it. Ruby would stay just a little bit closer than ordinary, cast her a few more glances than normal, and overall act more protective of her, making sure she was happy and content.

Not that there was any danger of anything else; she had been in a great mood since she woke up, much thanks to Ruby always being there for her, making her skip over the point where she might've otherwise sunken into despair and worrying.

She supposed she had gotten all of her grief and frustration out of her system yesterday, but she hadn't anticipated feeling so… alright. Excellent, even. There was still regret over what she had said to her father, the words having been spoken in anger, but overall, Weiss felt fine and didn't have any immediate worries, besides the arguably pleasant problem of having a girlfriend who desired her.

Weiss' thoughts turned away from that avenue and towards her family again. She had no idea how she'd go about talking to her father, or if things would return to normal once she was at Beacon. Imagining how he'd react when she talked to him next time felt like a futile task; it could go in whichever direction. At the same time, that felt fine, since she no longer had the need to seek his approval, or indeed, had much respect left for him. With his ideas of marrying her off, it had been thoroughly crushed.

Weiss decided she would probably call a secretary and request the usual documents preemptively to test the waters, then take it from there. Speaking with Winter was another point on the agenda, but she was in Atlas and couldn't be reached from Patch. Same went for Sebastian. She felt bad for how she had rushed off and made him worry, and wanted to apologize for that when she got the chance to make calls to Atlas next time.

With her next moves decided, she looked at the people and buildings around her to pass the time while she waited for Ruby. Patch was a charming town, just like the countryside. Everything had a rustic look and feel to it, with the pedestrian streets built with cobblestone and the houses made from either wood or brick. Combined with the warm sun and the friendly people meandering about their day, it would be a tough task to not feel happy and content.

She dug around in one of her bags and found the lip balm she'd bought, applying a thin layer of the strawberry-tasting ointment. It had been just a day since she'd last used lip balm, and her lips were already dryer than usual. It was slightly vexing that she needed to always have it with her, but on the upside, Ruby enjoyed it, and Weiss couldn't deny it gave their kisses a little extra flair.

"Back," Ruby shouted a minute later. When Weiss turned she saw her girlfriend with two overloaded ice cream cones and a small bag from a convenience store.

"For you," she said and handed one of the cones to Weiss. "I also bought ice tea for us."

It was a pleasant surprise and just what she needed with how warm it was. "Thank you," Weiss said gratefully, taking the cone and giving the first scoop, of what to her delight turned out to be blueberry ice cream, a lick. Beneath it, there was plain vanilla and chocolate ice cream waiting for her. The taste was rich, and she guessed whoever made it had used proper cream. "Delicious."

"Mmm." Ruby hummed in agreement and nibbled at her own strawberry-flavored ice cream. "Let's go down to the beach and take a break. There are a few benches there."

It was a short walk, no longer than two minutes. Before Weiss knew it, they rounded a corner and her breath was taken from her. The buildings opened up to the awe-inspiring image of a deep blue ocean stretching as far as she could see. A few small and fluffy white clouds dotted the sky, allowing the sun to bathe the island in its warm embrace. Right in front of her was a beach, just down a flight of stairs. She hadn't cared about it yesterday, but seeing it today nearly made her speechless. It was so beautiful.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Weiss nodded, her eyes darting back and forth to take it all in. Vale City was right next to the ocean too, but this was different. The island felt so small compared to the vast expanse of water, and the rustic style of the town gave the experience an idyllic feel. "It's breathtaking. Nice doesn't do it justice."

"I guess I'm kinda used to it, but it really is beautiful. I like this place a lot. I have lots of memories of spending my summer days here. Dad often took us here when we were little to take a dip and then eat waffles for lunch. He'd always buy us ice cream and candy afterwards when he shopped food for dinner," Ruby replied nostalgically, then looked at her ice cream cone that had begun to melt. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit before it turns into slush."

Ruby pulled her along down onto the mostly empty beach and soon found an unoccupied bench for the two of them. They sat down, and Weiss removed her shoes and socks, digging her toes into the fine-grained, sun-kissed sand. Above them, seagulls were screeching and soaring in the mild breeze. It was the perfect place to relax.

Then, deciding that she didn't like the small bit of distance between them, she moved closer to Ruby until their hips touched. Weiss chuckled softly to herself when Ruby wrapped her arm around her waist, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. She had anticipated it the moment she sat down; Ruby could be awfully predictable when it came to her need to touch her. Her stomach had lately been one of her girlfriend's main targets for some reason, but Weiss enjoyed it.

 _She's just like a puppy that craves affection. I wouldn't have it any other way_.

She leaned to her left, letting her head rest against Ruby's. A small bout of nervousness sprung up again, but not enough to make her hesitate for even a moment. She glanced around, but nobody of the relatively few people taking a dip in the ocean or lounging in the sun paid them any heed. Growing used to public displays of affection didn't sound like a bad idea at all. She looked forward to the day she would be able to face the world without fear.

They sat quiet for a minute or two, both girls enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they looked out over the vast expanse before them while licking on their treats.

"So, is this where we'll take a dip?" Weiss eventually asked, idly following a seagull with her eyes as it dove in the air.

"No, there's a much better place. I guess it's not intuitive from the layout of the terrain, but if we walk through the forest for half an hour from home, there's a secluded beach with pretty shallow water. The water's warmer there too because of the currents around Patch, so it's a win-win," Ruby replied in an upbeat tone of voice.

It sounded nice. Just Ruby, Blake, Yang and her together on a secluded beach, free from all things she considered hazardous to her enjoyment: insolent teens who hit on everything that moved, people that stared at her, and overcrowded beaches. She couldn't help but to be amused by her own reaction. It was unusually cranky for coming from her these days.

She had to concede to herself that maybe it was an unrealistic picture. The beach they were on wasn't crowded, no doubt thanks to the non-existent tourism industry on Patch, and people seemed to mind their own business. And if someone hit on her, or even let their eyes linger for too long, she was pretty sure Ruby would fend them off vigorously. It wasn't like she'd ever gone to a regular beach anyway, so her basis for comparison left much to be desired. Still, the seclusion made the other beach sound more appealing; she didn't fancy walking around in swimwear in front of strangers.

It also meant something that had her both nervous and excited at the same time: Ruby would see her in the bikini she'd purchased. On the other hand, she would also get to see Ruby in a bikini. That was a very appealing prospect.

"That'll be fun, and I'm actually relieved. I do like the privacy it offers. So, what will we do next?" Weiss asked, trying to clear her imagination from images of Ruby in said garments. With how close together they sat, it wasn't the easiest.

She bit off a piece of the cone, the icy feeling of a chunk of the ice cream that followed with it filling her mouth. There wasn't much left of it by now. She was halfway through the scoop of chocolate ice cream already.

"Relax here for a while and soak in the sun, then we could, uhm, maybe eat lunch? There's a local market each Sunday at noon, so we should visit it first. I don't think Yang needs anything for dinner, but I'll call and check when we're there. They sell mostly fruit and vegetables, but candy and cookies too." Ruby's voice took on a slightly longing inflection at the end that made Weiss' lips quirk upwards into a smile.

"Let's do that. It's a good next destination for our date."

A market sounded like a nice idea, and it would be fun to explore locally made products. Coincidentally, cookies were already on the shopping list to spoil her girlfriend with. She wouldn't mind one or two for herself either, with a cup of coffee to go with them.

Weiss let out a small laugh. She really was developing a sweet tooth, wasn't she? She supposed it would be alright as long as she watched her weight. Thankfully, their planned daily training sessions over these two weeks would make sure she kept in shape. With delicious breakfasts, lunches, snacks in between, and dinners that were apparently to die for, it would be needed.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked.

"Just the fact that it seems your appetite for sugary things is slowly rubbing off on me. I wouldn't be opposed to a chocolate chip cookie myself."

"I've noticed, and it makes me really happy," Ruby replied, using her arm around Weiss to pull her towards her in a side hug.

"To make you even happier, cookies and strawberries are on me," Weiss added and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Excitement coursed through her as she did so, still new to the idea of affections like these in public. However, that only meant she had to practice more, didn't it? It sounded like a win-win situation indeed.

Ruby sighed in contentment and dug her bare feet into the sand. "I can get used to this. Just me and my beautiful girlfriend eating ice cream on a sunny day." She moved on the bench, and as she did so, she habitually reached for her cloak to pull it with her - only that she was grasping at empty air this time. She caught herself halfway through the motion, shaking her head subtly like she was scolding herself.

"Ruby, are you sure there's not another reason you're not wearing your cloak?" The words slipped out of her before Weiss could stop them. She blinked, then her eyes widened in anxiety. Had she just ruined the good mood?

The taken aback look on Ruby's face disappeared, being replaced by one of resolve. Weiss felt Ruby retract the arm around her waist, opting instead to sit sideways on the bench so she could fully face her. Ruby's eyes met hers and there was a calmness to them that Weiss found reassuring.

"I guess I didn't hide it well enough. Sorry…" Her face sank. "I just got an idea in my head and didn't want you to worry over me since…" Ruby wiggled what little remained of her ice cream cone in exasperation as she searched for the right words.

"Because of yesterday, you mean?" Weiss asked gently, unruffled by the reminder of what had arguably been a very unpleasant day.

"Mmm, I felt you had enough on your plate," Ruby answered, before popping the rest of the ice cream cone in her mouth and chewing for a few seconds as her brow furrowed. She idly brought out the handkerchief that Weiss recognized as the same one she had given Ruby a while back, carefully wiping at her mouth.

Their eyes met again, and Ruby's pensive expression transformed into a smile. "I'm awed by you, Weiss. Do you know that?"

Weiss blinked. "Awed?" she stated dumbly.

"Yeah, you're so strong - and don't say anything else!" Ruby took her left hand, enveloping it in both of her own. "And you're moving forward, growing bolder and more independent. You're finding yourself, you stood up to your father, and I admire that - love it, even." Ruby's eyes sparkled with emotions, and she brushed her fingers over Weiss' arm.

Weiss' cheeks flushed, and she bashfully looked away for a moment. Ruby really knew how to charm her with that sincerity of hers. However, she still didn't understand what her personal growth had to do with anything. "That's flattering… but how is that related to your cloak?"

"The cloak is my mother's, right?" Weiss nodded and heard how Ruby took a deep breath. "The thing is that I've kinda sorta grown really attached to it. Like, obsessively so, and I... don't think that's very healthy, so I want to change that." Ruby frowned and looked down at the ground. "You inspired me to learn to let go of the past. Or maybe not so much let go as simply accepting that I should move forward too."

 _Oh, so this is why she didn't wear it today..._

Weiss was touched by Ruby's words, and it meant a lot to hear that her girlfriend looked up to her so much. However, she didn't want Ruby to do this if she really wasn't ready for it. At the same time, she didn't want to shoot her down either. Personal growth was something Ruby had worked very hard towards, and since coming to Beacon her confidence and skills had increased by leaps and bounds, so this required some finesse.

Moreover, she had figured out a long time ago that the cloak acted like a comfort blanket for Ruby subconsciously, but she had never questioned it, feeling that it hadn't been her place. They'd both lost their mothers far too early, and she wouldn't have had any right to ask Ruby to relinquish it. Weiss ate the last of the ice cream, slowly chewing on the end of the cone as she thought on how to approach this.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ruby. You've come a long way too. I remember that you looked like a hurt puppy the first time we met, after I shouted at you," Ruby let out a laugh at the comparison, "and how nervous you were. And in just a few months time you're so different. So confident, responsible and hard-working. You've grown too, and I don't want you to feel some kind of obligation for my sake. There's nothing you have to prove to me. You're perfect the way you are."

Ruby's cheeks were bright red from the praise, and Weiss held her gaze, giving her girlfriend the most kind and loving look she could manage, channeling every ounce of sincerity she could muster into her next words. "But if you think it's something you feel you want to do, then I'll support you. I love you and want to be there for you, no matter how small or large the task you're facing is."

 _I don't think I'll ever be able to convey how much you mean to me, no matter how many eloquent words I speak. I love you, you dolt._

Love was such a strange feeling, encompassing a host of emotions ranging from tender care to passionate want, the desire for a bright future together, and the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore. It was beautiful, and Weiss was so thankful every single day that she'd been lucky to meet someone she would be able to experience all of it with. She wanted Ruby to know that, and that just as Ruby supported her, she would do the same for her.

"W-Weiss," Ruby stammered shyly and broke eye contact, her face flushed, apparently stumped by her words. Weiss found her bashful demeanor very cute. "Thank you, that means a lot to me," her girlfriend continued after grappling with words for a few seconds, giving her hand a light squeeze. Their eyes met again, and Weiss' saw nothing but love and trust in them.

"Maybe it wasn't the best time to stop wearing it," Ruby added, "but without even knowing it, you gave me the confidence I needed, and I felt a need to take that chance."

"I'm glad I could help you out. How do you feel?"

"I'm kinda okay with not wearing it right now because you're here, but I think it would be different if you weren't around. I won't abandon it though. It still means a lot to me. I just want to find a balance, if you know what I mean?"

Weiss could see that, and her mind drew the comparison to an item she herself held dear, realizing this would be a good opportunity to let Ruby know something else from her childhood. "I can understand that to some extent. I don't have the same need to always wear it, but there's an item I hold very dear. I've never told you this before, but my tiara belonged to my mother. It's why I so often keep my hair in a ponytail, just so I can use it."

Ruby's mouth made a cute little surprised 'o' and Weiss saw her eyes travel up to the base of her ponytail. "So that's why! I just figured that you really liked the princess look."

Weiss let out an amused snort. Was that what it had come across like? "I like the prim and proper look too, and well, you seem to like it so…" she tapered off, letting the rest go unsaid.

Ruby sat back down properly and moved closer again to her, a grin on her face. The arm came back to rest around her waist, Ruby's fingers lightly stroking over her stomach through the t-shirt. "That means you're my princess, so it works out fine, doesn't it?"

"And you're my scythe-wielding, cookie-munching dolt." Weiss swallowed the last piece of her ice cream cone and leaned against Ruby.

They spent a few moments like that, lost in their own little world as they enjoyed the sun, the sea and each others company.

"So, did you enjoy the ice cream?" Ruby asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them as they relaxed.

"Yes, it was delicious." Weiss made a mental note to make sure she'd eat another cone or two before these two weeks were over.

"Can I taste it?"

Weiss gestured at her now empty hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "I've already eaten all of it."

"No no, just sit still," Ruby corrected with a smirk. It took a second for Weiss to catch on, but when Ruby touched her cheek and gently guided her head to just the right tilt, she couldn't help but to smile, even as their lips began to move gently against each other.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for being so heavy on exposition here. I know I always go overboard with it, but this much was actually unplanned until it was too late to change without an awful lot of work to it. Weiss simply had a lot of things to think through, and I hadn't anticipated how much text would be needed.**

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**

 **P. S. Yay, I broke the 100K word limit.**

 **P. P. S. Happy New Year, everyone! Remember to not drive if you've consumed alcohol and to exercise caution around fireworks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, here's chapter 16. Hope you folks enjoy it. It takes place the same day as during the previous two chapters and will conclude Weiss' first day at Patch! I think I outdid myself with the fluff here.**

 **Editor: Blood Shinobi**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Don't know if I've said this before, but from now on I will update towards the end of each month. I could post more often, but I find that it stresses me out too much and makes writing feel like a chore.**

* * *

"And that concludes my victory!" Weiss cheered smugly, glancing around at her and houses lined the streets she had under her command, towering over the competition. Suffice to say, it was very satisfying to look at the business empire she had amassed.

Blake, who was situated on the opposite side of the dinner table in the living room, handed her the last of her money and sunk back into her chair, a wry smile on her lips. "I wouldn't have guessed real-life business skills could be so useful in Monopoly."

Weiss stuck her tongue out at her, still riding on the high of winning the game. She made a sudden move in the chair, causing Zwei to jump down from her lap and waddle out in the hall. She instantly missed petting the little ball of fur, but winning was more than enough to make up for it.

"It's really just a risk vs reward assessment. I played it fairly safe, but that turned out favourably this time."

Since she'd never had many opportunities to play board games as a child, the Xiao Long-Rose household had turned out to be a real treat and had helped her rekindle her passion for them. Ruby and Yang hadn't joked when they had said that they had amassed a large collection over the years, and Weiss was looking forward to testing quite a few of them. She tried to school her expression into a more neutral one, not wanting to cross the line between happy and gloating. That would just be unbecoming.

Below the table, she felt Ruby rub her leg against her own, and she reciprocated by stealthily reaching out with her left hand and stroking Ruby's knee. She loved this form of rather innocent, relaxing flirting they could do without drawing much attention. A quick kiss every now and then was no longer a problem for her, but they had to show consideration for Yang and Blake, so anything more than the sporadic brief peck was out of the question.

"Well, princess, just wait until tomorrow when we play Remnant: The Board Game. I won't go down without a fight. Rubes and I have spent years playing it, so we're pros," Yang taunted with a smug smile and cracked her knuckles.

To her left, Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, you're in for a real fight. It's our favorite game!"

 _Bring it. I won't go down without a fight either._

Weiss smiled serenely at her chosen adversaries and made a mental note to read up on the rules first thing tomorrow. Victory would be sweet - because it'd be hers.

Ruby suddenly perked up. "Yang, let's bring it with us back to Beacon. I bet Jaune and the others would enjoy it."

"Good idea, sis! Weiss, remind us or we'll forget it."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's forgetfulness. "Sure." She brought up her Scroll and added the item to her calendar.

Yang hid a yawn behind her hand then. "You guys tired too?"

Weiss looked at the grandfather clock on one of the walls and noted that it was close to midnight. A pang of disappointment went through her - she didn't want her first day on Patch to come to an end. The fact that there was almost two weeks until they went back to Beacon made up for it though.

And she was tired, the intense day having drained most of her stamina. Even if it hadn't been very physically exerting, there was still only so many new impressions she could take in without feeling the fatigue hit her.

"I agree," Weiss said and stretched in the chair, raising her arm above her to alleviate some of the stiffness from sitting still for over an hour. "It's been a fun and eventful day, so I've worn myself out."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Yang agreed and looked at her kindly. "You took a big step forward today, and stuff like that has a way of draining you mentally, on top of Ruby dragging you around in Patch."

Ruby let out a puff of air at the playful accusation. "I didn't drag her around! It was a fun date, right, Weiss?"

"Yes it was, and you were lovely. I had a great time," Weiss confirmed sincerely, smiling at the memory of how they'd spent the day as a real couple. She punctuated her statement with giving Ruby a brief kiss on the lips, taking delight in how happy it made her.

"You two are really something else," Yang said with a shake of her head, smiling all the while. "Alright, let's hit the hay before the two of you start making out here and now."

They packed up the game and turned off the lights downstairs. Zwei had fallen asleep in his basket in the hallway, and Weiss scratched him slowly behind his ears a few times before following the rest of them up the stairs quietly, mindful to not disturb Taiyang who had come home and gone to bed right away an hour ago, since he had the room right next to the hallway.

After bidding Blake and Yang good night, Weiss went into Ruby's room with said girl in tow and set about preparing for bed.

"I'll use the bathroom downstairs to save some time," Ruby said and pulled out a fresh set out pyjama pants and a tank top. "Do you need anything?"

Weiss shook her head in equal parts to answer the question and to remove the flashbacks to the previous occasion - that same morning - when Ruby had worn a tank top.

"No, I have everything I need," she replied, making sure to keep her voice even.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Just as she walked by, Ruby made a sudden dash towards her and trapped her in a quick hug before letting go and walking out of the room.

Weiss' mind began to wander as she arranged the pillow and connected the charging cable to her Scroll.

The memories of their heated make out session kept coming back to her, and no doubt being in the same room again helped her imagination along. They would be sleeping in separate beds now though, so that would stave off any temptations on her part due to the otherwise close proximity.

That thought, however, brought her mood down somewhat. Sleeping in the same bed had been lovely, but she knew it wouldn't be right to do so since she was a guest, even if Taiyang seemed to wholeheartedly approve of her. It was just that now that she had gotten another taste of sharing a bed with Ruby, sleeping in separate beds felt underwhelming and disappointing in comparison.

Weiss pushed her that thought away and retrieved her nightgown, her small collection of beauty products she'd purchased, as well as a new comb, and headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed. It was unoccupied, and she stepped in and locked the door behind her, settling into her familiar nightly routine.

She began washing her face and let her mind travel back to earlier in the day. Waking up in Ruby's arms, making out with her, going for a walk with Zwei, visiting the town of Patch and their date there… it had certainly been a very eventful day. Pizza might not have been her normally preferred kind of lunch, but since it was a vacation she hadn't minded making an exception. Perusing the local market vendors and buying various candies, cookies and fruits had been very enjoyable too. The only problem had been carrying the bags back, a quite cumbersome experience, but they'd relaxed in front of the TV after that, cuddled up together in one of the recliners. While Yang made dinner she had studied company files, and after dinner a thriller movie and Monopoly had taken up the rest of the evening for everyone.

Weiss realized it was the first day outside of Beacon she'd spent together with Ruby, marking an important milestone in their relationship. It was one thing to spend time together at the academy, but with no classes, no exams, and no studying it was very different, allowing both of them a degree of freedom they hadn't even comprehended they were missing out on. So far it had gone very well, and she was looking forward to the coming days a lot. In addition, her small worry over the business with Ruby's cloak had been cleared up, and she now had a plan for how to proceed when she was back at Beacon.

She was also very proud of herself for being brave enough to be open with their relationship. Out of all their moments together over the course of the day, that instance when she took Ruby's hand in her own had yielded the biggest smile on her girlfriend's face by far. It was a memory for life for both of them, and with almost two weeks left until classes started, they would have the opportunity to create plenty of new memories together they could cherish for years to come.

While brushing her teeth, she reached for the comb, but then thought better of it. She had an excellent idea for her hair that she was sure her girlfriend would enjoy. When that was done, she applied a thin coat of the strawberry-tasting, sugar-free, lip balm she'd purchased, knowing that Ruby would like the flavor.

Stepping out in the hallway, clad in her nightgown, and humming a small tune to herself from the anticipation she now felt stirring in her, she came face to face with Blake. "Bathroom is all yours, milady" she said dramatically and curtsied. The puzzled look Blake shot her was hilarious.

"Thanks. You're in a good mood I see. Still happy about winning, or are you looking forward to being alone with Ruby in her room that much?" Blake's amber eyes twinkled with amusement, and her ears stood tall.

Weiss shrugged apologetically in an attempt to appear unfazed by the teasing, barely keeping the blush off of her face. "Both actually. I would be lying if I denied either."

"I would be disappointed in you if you weren't." Blake winked at her. "On that topic, I just want to say again that what you did today for Ruby was very brave. She really appreciates it, and Yang do too."

"I noticed." A smile pulled at Weiss' lips when she again recalled how overjoyed her girlfriend had looked when she practically bragged to everyone after they got home, and the approving look Yang had sent her before pulling her into a hug. "It didn't feel right to hide it anymore, at least not here on Patch. I can't say the same about Beacon, but it's at least a step forward for me."

"And that's what matters," Blake agreed. She crossed her arms under her chest, a look of determination coming over her features. "You know, I've thought a lot about what to do with Pyrrha, and I've decided to try and ask her out when we're back. I talked it over with Yang too. I obviously won't do it right away, but after I've gotten to know her better… and if I still feel the same way and if there's at least a chance she feels something in return."

"Good. We'll support you every step of the way." Weiss shot her an encouraging smile and put a hand on her shoulder. She was happy to hear that Blake had finally decided to pursue Pyrrha, the challenges notwithstanding.

"Thank you," Blake said sincerely. "Seeing how you two are so cute and happy together makes me wish to experience that. I'm envious to be honest, and what you did today gave me the final little nudge I needed to make up my mind. Now I just need to find a way to get to know her better." Blake looked away and Weiss could see some colour creeping up her face.

It meant a lot to her to hear that from her friend. At the same time, plans were already formulating in her mind on how to tease Blake if those two became a couple. Revenge would be sweet, and it was her duty as Blake's friend to shoulder that role. Maybe she could even conspire with Yang.

However, what immediately put a damper on her rising excitement was the knowledge that Pyrrha was very clearly infatuated with Jaune. Moreover, Pyrrha had to the best of Weiss' very limited knowledge never shown any interest in girls. She hoped Blake would be able to overcome those odds. She stopped her smile from slipping into a worried frown, not wanting to worry her friend.

 _I wish I knew Pyrrha better so I'd at least have an idea, but I suppose we can only hope for the best._

Blake was evidently nervous about her chances too, judging by her now pensive expression. Weiss didn't blame her, considering the uncertainty she knew Blake was very well aware of, but she vowed to herself to support her in whatever way she could.

The most important action Blake could take at the moment was to plan out how she could improve her budding friendship with Pyrrha. To Weiss, it was strange to consider that she all of sudden had some expertise in the area of romance, but she already had a few ideas for how to get them to talk more and so decided to voice them.

"Don't worry, Blake. Like you say, you need to become better acquainted with her first, and I have a few suggestions for just that," Weiss replied calmly, taking note of how Blake perked up at the possibility of receiving helpful advice. "Pyrrha seems like she doesn't have a lot of hobbies," she elaborated, "so maybe you could recommend her a book, or maybe borrow two copies and read them together? Or you can ask her to come with you to Vale City and go shopping with her. You're already going for a morning run and sparring together every now and then, so it wouldn't be strange for you to invite her."

Upon hearing the suggestions, Blake's expression of tentative and cautious optimism turned rosier. "That's… actually some really good ideas. I'll think about them. Thank you, Weiss."

"No problem. I'm glad I can be of some small help."

"Anyway," Blake started, giving her an apologetic smile, "sorry for holding you up. Though, before I go," she leaned in and whispered, " _Under the Pale Moonlight_ has some suggestions for some... _cuddling_ you could do. Maybe you should show them to Ruby?" Blake fled into the bathroom before Weiss could retort, heat rising to her cheeks as she for a moment was compelled to imagine what such a scenario could lead to. A muffled " _Goodnight_!" could be heard from the other end followed by laughter.

"Goodnight, Blake." Weiss sighed good-naturedly over her friend's antics. That was a suggestion that was _not_ going to happen.

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile yet again. She wasn't the only one who was in an excellent mood today. Yang was, naturally enough, always cheerful and the break had certainly turned that up another notch. Ruby too, for a great number of reasons. _Including me._

At times it was still odd to think that she made such an impact on someone else - that she mattered so much to another person - but each time it suffused her entire being with gratitude, and if she was to be a bit bold, pride. She mattered because of _who_ she was, not _what_ she was.

But if she was to see to her friends, it was with Blake she had noticed the greatest change. At Beacon, the girl had always been slightly reserved, no doubt thanks to her heritage and her past. Here though, she appeared to have managed to relax completely, and Weiss could swear she had never seen Blake smile as often, or look so genuinely happy, as she had today. The new laws in Vale certainly played a part, but not having any expectations on herself whatsoever for a few weeks was probably just what Blake needed. If that in turn helped her to maintain her newfound resolve to pursue Pyrrha, all the better.

 _We both really needed this visit to Patch, didn't we? I'm so lucky to have made such wonderful friends._

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs brought Weiss out of her thoughts. Her girlfriend was holding a glass of cold water in each hand, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Ruby was dressed in a pair of red and blue checkered pyjama pants and a tight-fitting black tank top that sent Weiss' thoughts into disarray immediately. No doubt this was a planned move from the little minx.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked innocently, her beautiful silver-colored eyes not betraying any ulterior motives. But Weiss knew better - Ruby had shown on plenty of occasions that she was seductive, shrewd and liked to take charge and tease her.

Weiss swallowed hard, but nodded, walking in after Ruby and closing the door behind them. Coincidentally, it allowed her a good look at Ruby's partially exposed back that showed plenty of muscles and made for a very appealing sight. The little extra sway in her hips wasn't bad either.

 _She's… sexy._

Admitting it to herself always felt like an odd thing, but she was growing used to the idea of seeing her girlfriend in that light. Looking and admiring Ruby was… fun and rewarding. Figuring out her thoughts on sex was something she was less sure of, but at least she now had a plan for that too. Hopefully she could continue reading her book tomorrow.

Tearing her eyes away from Ruby and disregarding the lewd thoughts popping up, she remembered her earlier idea. "Do you want to brush my hair?" She chuckled at the happy expression that sprung up on her girlfriend's face when she turned to her. It never ceased to surprise her how much Ruby liked her hair. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Yep, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. Sit down!" Ruby answered with vigor, and patted a spot on the bed, after placing the glasses of water on the nightstand next to the lamp there. Weiss sat down as instructed and handed her the brush.

"You should've asked me earlier. I wouldn't have objected to it."

Ruby clambered up behind her and carefully began to run the comb through her hair. "I was thinking about it, but you always do it in the bathroom when you're getting ready for the day or before bed."

Weiss sighed in bliss from the sensation of the brush. "That's true. Then I know something that will change. This feels amazing and I should've asked you a long time ago. It was years ago since someone else brushed my hair last time - Winter or Sebastian did it occasionally when I was a child."

"I wouldn't mind helping you every now and then. Yang will tease us over it, but you know what, Weiss?"

"We can live with that?"

"Exactly!"

They let out a giggle in unison, and then grew quiet as Weiss relaxed and continued to enjoy the ministrations. She regretted not having asked Ruby earlier. It had been a part of her morning and evening ritual for years, so the thought hadn't occurred to her to even ask Ruby until today.

On that note, she remembered she had promised Ruby to teach her the basics of using makeup, but they'd never gotten around to it. It was something she was looking forward to a lot, both because Ruby looked very attractive in it - more mature and seductive - but also because it would without a doubt look funny until she had the basics down.

"We should get started with your makeup lessons soon. We talked about it two weeks ago, but then the end of semester tests came between us and that."

"Not here," Ruby exclaimed with some fear in her voice, puzzling Weiss. The comb stopped. "Let's do that back at Beacon. Dad's already gushing enough as it is over how proud he is of 'his little girl growing up' just because I have a girlfriend and take care of my skin these days." She let out a groan and used Weiss' head as a resting place for her forehead. "It's so embarrassing!"

Weiss chuckled, finally comprehending. "I noticed. It's really cute how you get so shy whenever he compliments you. The bold and daring Ruby is very appealing, but I don't mind seeing the bashful side of you every now and then."

Weiss reached up with her hand and ran her fingers gently through red-tipped strands of hair, placing a few of them behind Ruby's ear.

"It's just...Yang and Blake I can kinda handle, but Dad just makes me… really, really, self-conscious."

Weiss thought she could understand Ruby's plight, at least to a degree. No doubt introducing Ruby to her sister sometime in the future would conjure some of that same source of embarrassment regardless of Winter's stoic disposition. For a second she imagined Winter complimenting her in front of Ruby like that. A smile pulled at her lips at how uncharacteristic but cute it would be to see Winter so carefree, as mortifying as that would be to experience. She huffed in restrained laughter.

"What?" Ruby sat back up again properly.

"I'm imagining my sister acting like Taiyang. She's too composed for that, but it would be entertaining to see, even if it would be terribly embarrassing to experience I'd imagine."

Weiss just wished that her own father would've been like Taiyang, who from what she had seen and heard so far was an amazing dad. Had Jacques been even a fraction as supportive and caring as Taiyang, she would've proudly introduced Ruby to him. Instead, if she did, he'd only berate her or be downright furious. It saddened her that it would never happen and that she would never know what it was like to have a loving father. She didn't say it out loud though, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"That's when you're the cutest," Ruby smoothly replied, breaking her out of her thoughts.

A moment later, Weiss felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek, making her immediately feel better. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile when Ruby added a few more kisses just because she could. Even without her girlfriend being aware of it herself, she always managed to cheer her up.

 _Well, let's not wish for something that wasn't meant to happen. I have Ruby, Winter, and all my friends. I can't get everything in life. On that note, I think it's high time I reassure Ruby again, just so she lets go of any worries she might hold onto. She's not showing it as much as before, but she's probably quite worried over how I'm doing still. I know I would if I were in her shoes._

"Ruby, I want you to know that I'm feeling fine." Weiss could feel how Ruby tensed the tiniest bit behind her over suddenly bringing it up without prior indication.

"Are… are you?" the hesitant reply came.

Weiss nearly chuckled at the sudden timidness. "Yes, I am. I have a plan for when we're back at Beacon, and until then I want to enjoy this break, just like I said last night in the kitchen. I love how you pay attention and pamper me, so please continue with that," Ruby gave an amused snort at that, "but you don't have to feel anxious over whether I'm coping or not. What my father tried to orchestrate for me hurt... a lot. It broke what little respect I had left for him and killed my dream to ever have a 'dad' in the proper sense of the word, but I don't want to let the past define me. I don't want to let him define me. I'm my own person, and I reaffirmed the decision both yesterday and today to keeping moving forward. To stand up for myself and take control of my own life."

Saying it out loud felt good. To Weiss, it was like an invisible weight was lifted off of her shoulders, making her feel at ease. Surprisingly, no negative thoughts or painful emotions reared their ugly heads. She was calm and content, happy with the moment she was sharing with Ruby. There was one more thing to say though.

"You give me the strength I need to move forward, Ruby. Just like how I gave you the strength you needed to leave your mother's cloak behind today. We're there for each other. Love you."

She heard how Ruby's breath hitched behind her. "W-Weiss," she stammered out before clearing her throat. To Weiss' satisfaction, bashfulness practically oozed from her. "I'm glad I can be there for you. And it's a relief to know that you're happy and not brooding over what happened. I didn't… want to ask and make you dredge up bad memories again."

A smile grew on Weiss' lips and she once again felt blessed over having been lucky enough to meet Ruby. She was always so considerate for her, making her feel spoiled at times. Ruby had moreover been there for her in one of the most tumultuous days of her life, regardless of how much stress she'd experienced herself.

"I assumed that was the case. You don't have to worry. I'm happy now, and I'm not going to let our time together be ruined by something in the past. I'm just sorry I've caused you and everyone else so much stress and worry."

"It's fine, don't worry over it. Things are better now, and there's a lot of fun to look forward to," Ruby assured her.

They grew quiet again, and Ruby resumed brushing. Her girlfriend was meticulous and very careful to not apply too much force or make uneven motions, and Weiss felt herself become drowsy under the careful care as she relaxed the minutes ticked by. She lazily thought that she would ask Ruby to do this again tomorrow, or perhaps every day from now on. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you that tired?" Ruby asked, her hand moving the brush back and forth without interruption.

Weiss nodded, feeling more of the weariness set in under Ruby's care. "Yes, I need to sleep soon. Many things happened today. I haven't had this much fun in a while, but it certainly took its toll."

"Then let's go to bed, or do you want me to brush more?" Weiss shook her head in response, and Ruby brushed through her hair a few final times. As soon as the sensation stopped, Weiss felt Ruby envelop her in a hug from behind, her arms coming to rest along her collarbone. "I love you, Weiss."

"And I love you too," Weiss reaffirmed and brought one of Ruby's hand up to her lips, gently peppering the back of it with kisses. Then, with anticipation building in her, she leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace and craned her neck, tilting her head enough to allow Ruby access to her lips. She didn't have to wait long for Ruby to take the bait.

Tonight, Ruby tasted distinctly like spearmint due to her toothpaste. Different than earlier in the day, but equally rewarding. Weiss definitely wanted to sample more, and she closed her eyes as she gave in to the pleasure. Their moist lips kept moving slowly in sync, and she felt how Ruby's arms tighten around her. Naturally, she melted into the embrace.

Neither she nor Ruby made any attempts to escalate beyond their tongues gently meeting though, both content with a slower, more measured pace before they turned in for the night. Tempered breaths intermingled with quiet gasps filled the room for a few minutes as they lost themselves in their languid affections. Eventually though, their kissing slowed down, ending in a series of feather-light pecks, affectionate smiles and playful giggles.

Weiss opened her eyes and met Ruby's silver-colored pair, taking pleasure in the love and care she saw reflected in them. Her girlfriend hugged her a little tighter, making her feel safe and happy, like nothing bad could happen as long as Ruby stayed so close to her. Like no challenge was too great to overcome. Like everything was possible. And perhaps it was.

"You were so brave today, Weiss. I know I'm repeating myself, but I love you so much I sometimes don't know what to do. I never want this feeling to stop." Ruby nuzzled her nose into her hair and tightened the hug a little bit more, like she was trying to get even closer to Weiss.

Weiss heart skipped a beat over Ruby's words. She knew exactly how that felt, because she was feeling those exact emotions in that moment. "I feel the same way, Ruby. I don't think I can even begin to adequately express how much of a difference you've made in my life and how much you mean to me."

"Neither can I," Ruby replied softly, holding her close for another few moments before letting go. "Come on, let's go to bed. There's a whole day tomorrow to look forward to."

Weiss nodded, and Ruby moved away from her and clambered down from her bed. A pang of longing went through Weiss then; the sight of Ruby adjusting the mattress on the floor did not feel right at all. After today and yesterday, Weiss didn't want to sleep alone anymore - she wanted to wake up in her girlfriend's arms.

 _But I'm a guest here and it wouldn't be proper… at the same time, I really want to share the bed with her..._

Making up her mind, she decided to voice her concern at least - talking it over with Ruby couldn't hurt. They had been together for over three months by now, so it wouldn't be strange to ask, would it? And she really wanted it herself. It was a bold and maybe inappropriate move, but she had decided yesterday it was okay to be a bit selfish, hadn't she? She knew what she was doing was essentially to offload the final say on Ruby's shoulders, since she would hardly be against it, but it was the only way she could think of to perhaps make her wish a reality, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Actually, I was hoping we could," she gulped as Ruby turned around to give her a questioning look, "share the bed again. It was… nice. Very nice, to be honest. I loved it."

Weiss felt her cheeks grow warm over the admission, but she held Ruby's gaze and shot her a small, embarrassed smile over admitting it. Her heart pounded in her chest from having asked, but the potential reward increasingly outweighed the concerns. Waking up next to Ruby, the girl she loved, was a precious feeling that she wanted more of, and indeed had wanted more of ever since they accidentally fell asleep together in the dorm room months ago.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ruby grinned at her.

Weiss felt a blush creep up her neck over the prospect of saying it out loud. "Dolt, you know why," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Nu-uh ~" Ruby sing-sang, her mind apparently set on eliciting some flattering words from her.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and decided to take the invite to inflate Ruby's ego. "You're an okay source of body heat, you are not too boney and you smell decent," she said with a smirk.

Ruby giggled at the unpolished compliment and grabbed her pillow, placing it besides the one Weiss was using. "I feel the same way about you, Weiss!'

Weiss stuck her tongue out at her silly girlfriend, and Ruby mimicked her immediately. They both broke down in a fit of giggles after a mere second.

There was just one problem, the one that had made her not voice her desire until now - and it was still unresolved. Remembering that was enough to make the smile on her lips wilt. She was the guest here, and she barely knew her girlfriend's dad. There was Yang to consider too.

"Ruby, do you think Yang or Taiyang would be angry if we shared a bed?"

Weiss nervously played with the hem of her nightgown while she waited with some anxiety for the answer that would decide the rest of the night. She remembered how Yang had indicated she didn't want them to share a bed, but that had been well over two months ago, back before she had called them her friends and back before Yang had told her how good she was for Ruby. A lot had changed in a comparatively short span of time.

 _I don't think Yang would mind - no, she wouldn't anymore; she would only poke fun at us, but I can't say the same about Taiyang. I mean, he is her dad, after all. Isn't it customary for dads to be a bit protective of their daughters? Sure, Ruby's a huntress-in-training and he's very kind to me and seems to like me... but she's never been together with someone before. Not to mention that I'm older than her._

Their age difference wasn't something that had bothered Weiss after the first tumultuous day when she acclimated herself to Ruby's happy and energetic attitude. Ruby had earned her place at Beacon, and Weiss had forgotten about it the moment she saw her as an equal. When she fell in love it had already slipped into the very back of her mind, feeling all the more unimportant the more time she spent with her crush. Silently, Weiss cursed that such a worry would crop up at a time like this. She had already met Taiyang, and he had welcomed her with open arms, so he obviously didn't disapprove of her. Though, if she was to be honest, this was quite different than handholding or an innocent kiss on the cheek.

Ruby's face took on a healthy blush, but she held a contemplative expression for a moment, a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she considered Weiss' question. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "Dad doesn't barge into my room, and Yang should be okay with it by now if she for some reason was to walk in here. Besides, I almost always wake up before everyone else anyway. It'll be fine, and if anyone asks we'll just say that it's very, uhm, cozy. It won't be a problem… but how about we don't even mention it? I think we both can imagine how Yang would tease us to no end."

To Weiss, that seemed like an excellent idea. Yang was a dear friend, but she had her moments when she was too much. "Yes, let's do that. But would Tai be upset if he was to hypothetically walk in here?"

Ruby shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her, showing off her cute teeth. "I don't think so. He knows we've been together for a while, but it would be super embarrassing if he knew, so let's keep it to ourselves, even though it's not like we'll be undressed or anything." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively after saying the last words, then melted into a fit of giggles.

Weiss blushed heavily at the implication of that, her face growing very warm. "O-of course not."

"You're so fun to tease, Weiss."

Weiss only huffed in response.

Reassured enough to be willing to take the risk, Weiss climbed below the blanket and Ruby followed a moment later after shutting off the light and grabbing her pillow, laying down next to her.

Both girls laid on their backs, their arms and legs subtly touching since they were sharing a single bed, neither sure about what to say.

Weiss was acutely aware of every sound, every slight rustle of clothing and every soft inhale and exhale of air from Ruby, like the nervousness was amplifying her senses. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. This was real. They were sharing a bed. This was another step forward for both her and them. The fact that they were practically sneaking behind everyone's backs only made it all the more exciting. A wry smile found its way to her lips over her own sudden boldness.

 _What an eventful day it's been. Touching her chest, holding her hand in town and now this; I wasn't planning for any of this to happen when I woke up this morning. I have to admit I feel proud over myself right now. It's almost as if I took a great leap forward today, and not just a small step. It's hard to believe I've not been here for even a day and already so many things have happened._

Ruby eventually broke the silence though. "Yeeeeep, this is way better than sleeping alone." She sounded very pleased with the new bedding arrangements.

That broke the spell, and Weiss hummed an agreement, chuckling quietly at the assessment. "It feels right. Almost as if this is how it's supposed to be."

The subtle weight next to her, the extra warmth Ruby exuded, and the faintest hint of apple-scented shampoo all mixed together into a soothing comforting sense that this was where she belonged. Her girlfriend's presence made this many times better than sleeping alone.

"I had a lot of fun today. Goodnight, Ruby." A quick turn of her head and a brief kiss on her girlfriend's lips accompanied her wish.

"Me too. Goodnight, Weiss."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, and Weiss soon began to drift off as she listened to Ruby's slow breathing next to her. Gradually, her eyes felt heavier and heavier and she began to slip in-

"Weiss?"

Weiss cracked open an eyelid. "Hmm?"

"You kicked butt at Monopoly, but don't expect it to go so smoothly tomorrow. Yang wasn't kidding when she said that she and I are very good at 'Remnant: The Board Game'."

"We'll see about that," Weiss replied smugly. Maybe she could team up with Ruby? Thought Yang and Blake would probably expect that and make a pact of their own. She would have to think more on it tomorrow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The room was blanketed in silence yet again, and Weiss slowly felt how she was beginning to fall into a restful slee-

"Weiss?"

Weiss began to giggle; it was so typical of Ruby. She just couldn't be upset at her, even if having sleep elude her like this was quite irritating. "Yes, what now?" she asked, amusement creeping into her voice.

 _She has me completely wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? Well, I can't say I mind._

"There's something I've always wanted to try ever since I met you…" Ruby trailed off, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"Go on," Weiss managed to get out before she yawned.

"Can I be the big spoon?"

Weiss furrowed her brow in confusion and turned her head sideways to look at Ruby, training her eyes onto her. "The what?"

With Weiss' lack of comprehension dawning on her, Ruby scrambled to explain, her temporary bashfulness turning into anticipation and excitement as she began to sell the idea to her. "It's a sleeping position called spooning. I read about it a while ago, and it sounded like a pretty great idea. Super comfortable and cuddly! One person is the big spoon and the other one is the little spoon."

Weiss' mind came up blank. She'd never heard of it before. What did sleeping have to do with kitchen utensils? "I still don't understand," she admitted.

"It's probably easier if I show it to you," Ruby offered, sounding quite pleased with herself. "Can you roll on your side, with your back towards me?"

Not seeing any reason not to, Weiss did as instructed. She had to hand it to Ruby: the girl could be very smooth when it came to getting her way at times.

The next moment, Ruby literally latched onto her, enveloping her in a hug and forming a shape with her body not unlike a spoon… the name made an awful lot of sense, Weiss had to admit. It felt nice, very much so. Ruby was soft and warm, and the way Weiss found herself nestled in her arms was very pleasant. The way Ruby was pressed up towards her wasn't bad either - quite distracting, on the other hand. Weiss was sure she could get used to it.

However, a reversal of roles sounded just as appealing, because having Ruby in her arms was also a very appealing prospect. She could plant soft kisses on Ruby's ears, cheek and neck as much as she wanted. And if she felt up for some mischief, it would offer a very advantageous position for an impromptu tickle match.

It certainly merited consideration. She didn't often get the chance to do so, since Ruby liked to take charge and lead, subconsciously showing off that possessive trait Weiss had noticed in her. Not that Weiss minded; she had reconciled with herself the fact that when push came to shove, she had tendencies towards submissiveness in the more physical aspects of their relationship. She enjoyed that immensely, but sometimes a bit of variety wouldn't hurt.

"This is very cozy, but I want to be the big spoon too." With a growing sense of mischief, she awaited Ruby's protest. No way that the girl was going to let go of her catch after just a minute.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ruby tightened her grip around her, and Weiss felt how she affectionately nuzzled her nose against her ear. "Why don't we discuss that tomorrow?"

Sighing to herself in mock resignation and allowing Ruby to do as she pleased, Weiss closed her eyes again. She smiled. "Dolt."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"And I love you. Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight."

They grew quiet after that, letting their breathing lull each other into sleep. Within minutes, both were out like lights.

* * *

 **And caaaan you feeeel the fluuuuff toniiiight?**

 **Some of you may have noticed the obvious Spoon Equality reference. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's a fluffy collection of Pyrrha x Ruby by Jefardi. Well worth checking out (disclaimer: I edit it since chapter 35 (I think it was)), and I've been meaning to reference it in some way for ages, but no opportunity presented itself until now.**

 **P.S. So, it only took them around 110K words to start sleeping in the same bed.**

 **P.P.S. Did you know that a group of bunnies is called 'a fluffle'? That makes me so happy.**

 **Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, here's chapter 17. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the next day after last chapter, so on a Monday.**

 **Editor: Blood Shinobi  
Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Picking strawberries, as Ruby rediscovered each year, was a lot more of a laborious task than she remembered it. For all her strength, agility - not to mention the training she'd done at Beacon - repeatedly bending her back like this hurt and was exhausting. Sitting on her haunches alleviated some of it, but if she sat like that for too long she would just invite more discomfort. The sweltering sun above didn't make things easier either. She adjusted the baseball cap on her head and felt how beads of sweat clung to her hairline.

Weiss and her was in the middle of a row of strawberry plants out on a field next to the home of Taiyang's friend, Mr. Fencer. For several hundred feet in each direction, all Ruby could spot was deep-red, ripe and delicious strawberries. Beyond that, wheat fields and scattered trees dotted the landscape before the trees grew closer together and more plentiful, forming the edge of a large forest.

After rinsing a particular juicy-looking strawberry with her water bottle and popping it in her mouth, she dropped another few of the delicious treats into the small bucket she was holding, taking in the soothing scent of soil mixed with the sweet fragrance of the berries. They were almost done.

Her mouth watered when she thought about the strawberry cake they would make later today, and the chocolate-dipped strawberries they could munch on over the new few days. And the strawberries they would freeze for later. And the ones she would eat when they got home. There were so many possibilities it was hard to not be excited. She'd already eaten quite a few, but a bowl's worth would later be wolfed down easily, especially when they were sloshing around in a mix of milk, cream and sugar.

 _I bet Weiss hasn't tried that. Maybe I can even feed her? That's so much fun! But there will be cake too, and she doesn't have the same appetite for sweets as I do._

Ruby was sure it would work itself out somehow. Their plan to make the strawberry cake today, and not at a later date as originally planned, had been a spur of the moment idea over breakfast voiced by Weiss to show her appreciation for being allowed to stay on such a short notice, and then it had snowballed from there into Yang promising to teach them how to bake as well as how to cook. It had turned out that everyone else was useless at it. From today on, any meal, be it breakfast, lunch, or dinner, would thus turn into a team activity - a prospect that had her excited for a number of reasons, something which wouldn't have been the case a year ago.

Part of the newfound motivation had to do with Weiss, but Ruby figured it would probably be fun if everyone helped out. Besides, it wasn't often she could do something for her dad, so she had to take the chance when it practically landed in her lap. Strawberry cake was one of his favorite desserts too, something they prepared a few times every summer and stuffed themselves full of. It was a nice tradition to have going.

Since it was a Monday, Taiyang had left early for work at Signal and wouldn't be expecting to come home to a done dinner and dessert, especially since he'd talked about cooking himself today and hadn't asked Yang to prepare anything, like she'd done for the past two days.

Ruby had come to the realization that she'd taken him for granted for so long, which only doubled her resolve. After learning more about how Weiss' father had treated his own daughter, how lucky she had been to get such a wonderful dad had occupied her thoughts any number of times. Every time she thought about it, gratitude rose to the surface in her mind. With the cake and dinner later, she now had a way to do something for him - and that was only the start of it! Cleaning up her room properly was another item on the agenda, as was even more hugs. She'd even let him ruffle her hair and stand extra still - even if she would still playfully protest.

Their discussion that morning has also led Ruby to decide to ask Taiyang to teach her a few tricks in the kitchen, something she was sure he would appreciate. He'd tried to get her interested a few times before but had been met with lackluster enthusiasm or indifference.

She regretted that now. It couldn't have been easy for him to go from having two daughters at home to being alone, and with how much she would be away from home for the next few years, Ruby felt a strong need in her to spend more time with him than she had done previously. The time they had together, now that it was so limited, became all the more precious.

 _Thankfully, Dad's doing fine even when we're not home. I was worried since both Yang and I left at the same time, but it seems like he spends more time with friends, and Zwei is good company too._

That was a weight that had lifted from her shoulders when she got back home, although she hadn't been overly worried while she was at Beacon. They frequently sent messages to each other, or sometimes called, and she was pretty good at reading his mood. Seeing him in person and hearing him talking about what he was up to each week had just confirmed everything was fine.

Having reassured herself, she pivoted her mind back to the previous topic while picking another strawberry. Acquiring new food-related skills in the kitchen besides eating, if eating could be even be considered a skill, was something that Ruby personally felt was growing increasingly urgent with a cute girlfriend to spoil. Not that it had been anyone else's fault than her own; when she was younger, she'd only enjoyed the eating part of baking and had grown accustomed to nagging on Yang or Taiyang until they relented into baking or cooking her what she wanted.

 _I was a spoiled brat when I wanted to, wasn't I? I should've learned the basics a lot sooner and helped out._

The memory of having to ask Yang for help when she had planned the picnic date for Weiss at Beacon came to mind. That had been very embarrassing, and she could still vividly recall the feeling of being so inept in this area that she couldn't prepare a simple meal for her girlfriend. It hadn't been pleasant, and ever since then it had been in the back of her mind to ask Yang to teach her from scratch when the opportunity presented itself. As great as Beacon was though, trying to seriously learn how to cook was a logistical nightmare thanks to the airships necessary to travel to Vale City and buy ingredients. That was why Ren's pancakes, or waffles, were frequently made - besides being delicious of course: they didn't require a tonne of different stuff to buy and prepare.

"How many more do we need?" Weiss asked, sitting down on her haunches to free another few of the precious red berries from their only source of sustenance, placing them delicately in her own bucket.

Weiss was wearing a black t-shirt and beige shorts that reached just down to her knees. She looked amazing in the casual outfit, and the way the strong rays of the sun made her free-flowing hair nearly glow complemented the look and made Ruby's breath catch in her throat. Tearing her eyes away from Weiss was a difficult task, as she discovered on a daily basis.

 _She's so beautiful, and she looks so hot in those clothes!_

Next to Wess, Zwei wandered around aimlessly and occasionally rubbed himself against her whenever he wanted a back rub or a scratch behind his ears. Her girlfriend happily obliged on each occasion, giggling and cooing at him, sometimes calling him cute names. Zwei had taken note of that, happily seeking Weiss' attention before anyone else's.

Just as Ruby was about to reply to Weiss' question, it happened again. Zwei waddled up to Weiss and pushed his nose against her leg. Immediately, her girlfriend began to scratch him behind his ears, let out a musical little squeal of delight at the way his little tail wagged furiously, seemingly forgetting that she'd asked a question in the first place.

Ruby felt a competitive streak grow in her at the sight of Weiss patting Zwei and making those cute cooing noises. She wanted, as unreasonable and dumb as she knew it sounded, that Weiss showed her as much affection in _that_ moment.

That feeling spurred her into an action that until just a few weeks ago had been unthinkable. Ruby wanted Weiss to look at _her,_ and she knew of a way to achieve was really glad they were alone on the field, otherwise this would've been impossible. Her face burned and her heart beat so rapidly she could hear it.

She stood up and positioned herself with her back towards Weiss. "Weiss, I think..." she began in a loud voice to catch her girlfriend's attention. Then she waited.

When she heard the shuffling of clothes and slight crunch of the soil that indicated Weiss had turned around to face her, she bent down, legs straight, heart hammering in her chest, and eyes firmly locked on the strawberry plant in front of her. "... that if we fill these buckets there should be enough. We need to have around two gallons in total, so just a few more minutes and we're done."

Ruby carefully picked the deep red berries, making sure to take her time and to give Weiss a good show by bending down a lot further than what was strictly necessary. The black shorts she was wearing only reached halfway down her thighs and was pretty form-fitting, a fact she was utilizing to the fullest. She could practically feel Weiss' eyes roam over her, which made her feel warm all over her body. It was a _very_ pleasant feeling.

"W-What will the owner do with the rest?" Weiss stammered out, and Ruby reveled in the sense of victory her girlfriend's flustered and shaky voice brought. No doubt her thoughts were in disarray.

"Mr. Fencer? He'll sell most of them at the market we visited yesterday, and the rest are bought by the grocery store or any of the cafés." Ruby made sure to keep her voice as neutral and unfazed as she could, like she wasn't trying to seduce her girlfriend. It was a difficult task.

Not content yet, she sat down and crawled forward on all fours, making sure to put a little sway in it, grabbing a few more berries. What she was doing felt deliciously sinful, like she was more alive when she had Weiss' eyes on her. Her breathing was growing heavier and she had to resist an urge to rub her thighs together. Ruby hadn't joked when she told Weiss at their library date that she enjoyed her girlfriend looking at her, but she hadn't said exactly _how much,_ and it didn't appear like Weiss had figured it out yet.

 _And that's probably going to stay as secret for a while yet. Later, when we're both ready, I wouldn't mind exploring this a bit more. Looks like I have another way to seduce Weiss!_

"We should try the strawberry milkshakes at this place I know. They're delicious. Right, Weiss?" she said out loud. The last syllables came out in a deliberate drawl and she waited with bated breath.

The silence behind her said more than words ever could.

Quick as lightning, she turned her head around and caught Weiss' slightly starry-eyed look. Zwei sat forgotten next to her. Their eyes met, impish silver making contact with shy blue. Ruby broke out in a wide grin and Weiss' face turned bright red, the girl averting her gaze, prompting Ruby to laugh as she stood up again. This was so much fun!

Ruby didn't want to apply pressure to Weiss in their more intimate moments by for example touching her breasts, even if Weiss had given the okay for that back at Beacon. But here, without that sort of mood? It was fair game, and an embarrassed and flustered Weiss was ridiculously cute, making her want to pounce on her right then and there. The flashes of desire she had briefly seen in her girlfriend's eyes only made it better.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked slyly, enjoying how Weiss glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, a slight scowl on her features over having been led around by the nose. Ruby was just one step shy of doing a little victory jig on the spot.

"Yes… yes I do. Don't let the praise get to your head too much, dolt." Weiss flashed her an embarrassed smile and then wiped her forehead, sweat glistening as she looked up at the sun. She didn't handle heat too well. "I'm going to need a shower later after this. I'm very hot."

All it took was a second for Weiss to recognize her gaffe, making her go another shade of red. She bored her eyes into Ruby, daring her to continue that train of thought.

"Want me to join you?" Ruby joked and thus sidestepping the challenge, taking delight in how every word seemed to fluster her girlfriend more and more. A broad grin began to spread over her face. Being flirty had quickly turned into one of her favorite pastimes at Beacon, and now that Weiss was happy again, she could pick up where she had left off.

"Dolt, I meant because it's sunny today! And we can't shower together!" Weiss exclaimed quickly, averting her eyes again.

Ruby didn't fail to notice how Weiss hadn't expressed a dislike for the suggestion - just that they couldn't. That was important information to store away for later, whenever the time was right to use it.

Instead, she switched the conversation to something else. "I offered you the cap. It would've helped a little bit to cool you. There's still time."

"No, you're sweaty. Keep it." Weiss looked quite adamant in her decision, prompting Ruby to let out another laugh. Of course Weiss wouldn't want it now. For being a girl who cared a lot about appearances and hygiene, Weiss didn't look the part now that she was sweating and had dirt on her knees, and yet some things didn't change.

"At least drink some more water so you don't get a headache from dehydration," Ruby suggested.

Weiss nodded and Ruby handed her the water bottle instead, which her girlfriend gratefully accepted, tilting her head upwards and swallowing several generous gulps of water.

In that moment, she discovered something else about Weiss that she found incredibly attractive. The way her throat moved when she drank eagerly, the way the sweat glistened on her, and the path a single drop of water took from the corner of her mouth to down below the t-shirt and the cleavage it was hiding... The contrast between Weiss' normal grace and her warm and winded appearance was hot. Greedily, Ruby drank it all in and committed it to memory.

"Thank you. I was parched." Weiss gave her back the water bottle, and Ruby took a gulp to alleviate her dry throat, trying to disregard the desire that radiated throughout her to kiss the smooth flesh of Weiss' throat and neck, and to gently nibble on it enough so it left a mark there. Something about hickeys was just incredibly attractive to Ruby, and while she didn't know the exact reason, she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Hickeys would have to wait for Beacon though; Weiss' current set of clothes made it too risky since she couldn't cover up her lower neck by switching to her uniform or another set of clothes.

"Yeah, you're pretty hot today." Ruby winked at her.

Weiss only rolled her eyes at the overt flirting.

With her own thirst quenched, they resumed their work. Luckily, they were almost done and it took them only a few more minutes to fill up their buckets.

With full buckets, they walked together across the field hand in hand, with Zwei running ahead of them. Ruby glanced at their laced together fingers, taking in every single little sensory detail she could: from the slight dampness of sweat on Weiss' palm, to the fine grain of dirt, or the sticky remains of strawberry juices. Most of all though, she revelled in simply being able to hold her girlfriend's hand whenever she wanted, or hug or kiss her whenever she felt the desire for it. It was a magical feeling, and she was so glad she got to experience it.

It also warranted a display of affection. "Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

The moment Weiss turned around, she found herself occupied as Ruby's lips met her own for a brief kiss. Ruby's half-lidded eyes took note of how quickly Weiss' eyes slammed shut to fully enjoy the moment, before she closed her own a heartbeat later.

However, this time she pulled away after only a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw to her great delight how Weiss craned her neck for a moment to seek out her lips, only to open her eyes and shoot her a disappointed look. Her mouth was close to a pout, her eyebrows furrowed together every so cutely over it ending so quickly. It was a very rewarding sight, and Ruby loved how it would sometimes spurr Weiss on to seek out more kisses.

"Love you, Weiss."

"Same, Ruby," Weiss replied gently, moving in once for a quick peck before they continued walking, fingers intertwined once again.

What Weiss had done for her yesterday wasn't something Ruby had expected; she had thought it would take time more time - months at least, before Weiss was comfortable enough for any public displays of affection. That prospect hadn't been the most encouraging, but she was ready to go through sacrifices for her girlfriend. So when Weiss had taken her hand and told her she didn't want to hide while they were here, Ruby had been floored from the shock and love she felt. For Weiss, it had been big step forward and Ruby had a similar feeling. It had brought them closer together, and she never wanted this newfound joy to stop. Being open with their relationship like this felt _amazing_.

After a short walk back to the shed on the yard of the, for the moment empty, white house with black timber frames that belonged to her dad's friend with family, they carefully poured the berries into a wooden crate they had placed in a large fiber bag they would have to carry between them.

While Weiss rinsed the buckets with a garden hose, Ruby stepped up to the mailbox and scribbled down a quick thank you note and left it along with some lien Yang had given her as payment. Taiyang's friend didn't mind them taking them for free, but they still paid each year to not come across as ungrateful. She looked over at a newly built chicken coop and chuckled at how silly the chickens were as they whimsically went this way and that, pecking at the ground seemingly at random. Ruby was fairly sure plenty of eggs and at least one of those birds would end up on the dinner table in the future. Her mouth began to water.

Turning around, she habitually reached up to grab her cloak before yet again realizing she wasn't wearing it today. She shook her head over how hard it was to disregard an old habit.

The support she'd received from Weiss yesterday, on top of Weiss stepping out of her comfort zone like she'd done, meant so much to her. What had started as a spur of the moment idea idea had led to a heartfelt discussion and Weiss promising to always be there for her, allowing her to cement her decision. Just knowing that Weiss stood behind her gave her strength and confidence, like she could conquer the whole world if she wanted to. It was a pleasant feeling.

But even if the decision had come on the spot, the idea had been in the back of her mind for a while. Mainly, she wanted to grow more mature, something that was hard to achieve when she felt a discomfort whenever she didn't wear her cloak. Being two years younger meant she had to work extra hard to keep up with everyone else, and this need to wear it made her sometimes _feel_ like she was younger than everyone else.

However, the decision had also been spurred on by the fact that she sometimes felt insecure over the relationship she had with Weiss. Her and Weiss' lives were so different, a thought that had been particularly difficult to disregard due to the last few days. She was a nobody after all, with no great heritage, ancestors, wealth, or aspirations besides being an awesome huntress. Weiss, on the other hand, had all of that. In moments of doubt she wondered if they could last for a long time - forever hopefully - or if those differences would prove too great after Beacon. In those infrequent moments, she felt like she didn't measure up.

Ruby didn't like that feeling at all, and just thinking about it made a knot of worry form in the pit of her stomach. It didn't make sense, and she logically knew that. Weiss wasn't shallow and they loved each other! Ruby didn't doubt for a second that her girlfriend didn't consider this a problem and would never do so. Weiss had shown on plenty of times that she liked her precisely because she felt free and could be herself, so worrying over it was stupid.

They'd also overcome some serious challenges together already and had grown so close during their time at Beacon, but that didn't help when those worrisome thoughts struck. There were just so many unique circumstances and challenges to their relationship, and Ruby felt like if she could just grow stronger physically and emotionally, those insecurities would go away.

A part of her wanted to vent to Weiss, but they'd only been together for a pretty short while. It felt too early to bring it up, and besides, Ruby didn't want to - even before this weekend. It was just a dumb idea in her head. It probably didn't help that this was her first relationship, even if she felt that she had done a pretty fantastic job so far if she did say so herself. It was still moderately untested waters, with new priorities and future plans to think about.

Thankfully, the doubts disappeared fairly quickly, like they always did. She had grown used to them cropping up from to time, but it sent her mood plummeting in those moments. Like now, when she was pondering it.

Ruby looked over at Weiss again, who was in the process of rinsing the last bucket clean. And just like that, everything felt okay again. They loved each other. Gratitude grew in Ruby at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, sending a warm feeling through her chest. She loved Weiss so much that sometimes she didn't know what to do. So much so that it hurt, but in a good way.

Like yesterday when Weiss had told her she'd support her. Her mom's cloak was a precious item, but she knew that she had taken the right decision at the end of the day. With Weiss at her side, leaving it behind when she left home - the one place she usually wasn't wearing it in - didn't bother her and she felt at ease. Ruby felt pride swell in her over taking another step towards growing up. She was sure that her mom would've been proud of her for that.

As she walked towards Weiss, her eyes drifted downwards, sending her thoughts in a slightly less noble direction. Weiss was bending forward to not splash water on herself as she rinsed the last bucket, allowing Ruby to take in the sight of her girlfriend's slender legs and perfect rear.

 _I'm such a pervert, aren't I?_

The admission always made her feel slightly foolish and silly, but she could live with that. She knew Weiss had gone out of her way a number of times to tease her, for example when she was picking out new clothes. With how intimate they had become, looking was more than okay at this point, and that knowledge kept any potential guilt at bay. Besides, Weiss liked to look too.

She had to conceal a giggle when she thought back to just a few minutes ago and Weiss' flustered state.

"I'm done. Shall we go?" Weiss asked and put the last bucket back.

"Yeah. We have everything… except, where's Zwei?" She looked around but her dog was nowhere to be found. "Zwei, where are you?" Ruby shouted. She sighed, wondering what he was up to now. He was adorable, but the desire he had to explore everywhere could be very inconvenient at times.

A sudden cacophony of alarmed squawks came from behind them. _Oh no_. She twisted around and saw Zwei bounding across the large yard, barking happily and scaring the chickens in their coop when he ran past. Weiss giggled and Ruby put her hand over her face in exasperation. "He always does that. Scaring other animals is one of his favorite pastimes. Zwei, bad dog!"

Zwei skidded to a halt in front of her and whined pathetically. Weiss looked like she wanted to bend down and pet him, but Ruby knew she needed to act stern. "Bad dog, don't scare the chickens. You know you can't."

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she realized it was a futile task, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, let's do something else to keep you happy and occupied. Weiss, grab the tennis ball in the bag; we can play fetch while we walk back."

Weiss' eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Ruby once more found herself with mixed feelings over how the little pup could make her girlfriend so adorable. It was just… not even she had been able to do that. And Weiss liked to spend a lot of time with Zwei when he was in the same room, making her feel neglected.

 _You're not being very mature now or acting like a team leader should, Ruby Rose. Stop being silly._

Ruby recognized it for what it was: jealousy. It made her feel incredibly foolish. Jealous because of her girlfriend paying attention to her own dog! It was just… she'd had a monopoly on Weiss every day at all times, and now that she had to share that… It wasn't easy to adjust to.

Weiss playing with Zwei was an incredibly adorable sight, but a very complicated concoction of emotions rose up within her at the same time. Still, Ruby kept her thoughts private since she realized it was an unreasonable desire and smiled at Weiss, motioning for her to throw the ball. Because, before everything else, she wanted Weiss to be happy.

"Go, Zwei!" Weiss shouted eagerly and threw the ball as hard as she could in the general direction of the dirt path that would take them back home. Zwei rushed off immediately, yipping happily and Weiss laughed and bounced a little on the spot.

While Zwei was busy chasing after the ball, they grabbed one handle each of the large bag and began carrying it between them. Even if two gallons of strawberries didn't weigh that much, the weight distribution would've made it cumbersome to carry it any other way, so Ruby was glad she wasn't doing this alone.

"Do you think Yang and Blake are back from their shopping trip yet? I wonder if they can get everything we need. It's not going to be much of a cake otherwise," Weiss asked with some worry as they exited the yard and started along the dirt road towards the forest where home was.

"They should be soon, and you don't have to worry about that; the island is well-stocked with food. We have emergency shelters and storehouses underneath the town too, in case of ...well, an emergency! I've been down there once."

"How was it?"

"Pretty claustrophobic. It works in a pinch, but spending any more than day there would be pretty terrible." Ruby shuddered at the memory, then focused back on her girlfriend's real concern. "The cake will turn out fine, Weiss, and dad will love it, I know that. I look forward to making it a whole lot."

"Yes, I look forward to it too. I'm just worried we'll do something wrong, but Yang will supervise, so it shouldn't be that difficult, right? Before coming here, I didn't know she was so skilled." Weiss voice took on an hopeful tone when she remembered who would help them out.

Ruby just smiled at her girlfriend's light fretting; it was cute. "It'll be fine, and it sounded pretty easy. I wish I had learned a lot more though. I barely know how to make a sandwich."

She caught how one of Weiss' eyebrows rose in skepticism. "Not even cookies?"

Ruby grimaced. "Well, yeah, I can make those, but they don't look particularly good. Nothing does, really. Whatever Yang or Dad taught me would go in one ear and out the other. Eating was the only part I enjoyed."

Weiss laughed, then her expression shifted to slight embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind tasting them anyway."

A happy bark heralded Zwei's return from one of the fields before Ruby could stammer out a bashful reply. Something about that particular choice of words just made her want to jump with joy and a surge of motivation swept over her. One day, she decided, she would make cookies she could proudly show off to Weiss without any assistance from Yang.

Zwei dropped the ball on the ground in front of Weiss and looked up imploringly at her, his stubby little tail wagging furiously. Ruby felt a bit miffed at how quickly he'd turned his back on her. Since Weiss paid him more attention, he was cozying up to her all the time now. Still, the sight in front of her would turn hilarious in a few seconds and she eagerly waited for Weiss to discover just why.

Her girlfriend picked up the ball again, and Ruby began to laugh when Weiss finally noticed how he'd drooled over the item. She frowned cutely, her face scrunching up in displeasure, prompting Ruby to only laughed all the harder.

"Shush, it's not funny," Weiss scolded indignantly.

"No, Weiss, it is. It's really funny. How else was he going to pick it up? With his tail?" Weiss glared at her and Ruby relented after catching her breath. "Throw the ball again; you can wash your hand when we're home."

With a mild expression of disgust, Weiss did as instructed, throwing it into the treeline they were now pretty close to. Zwei ran off in pursuit immediately.

"I hadn't thought about that part of a game of fetch," her girlfriend grumbled, frowning at her left hand.

"You really are a princess," Ruby jabbed humorously.

The scowl turned on her, but the fierceness of it dissipated with every second, and after a few moments of eye contact a resigned smile spread over Weiss' features. "And you really are a dolt, even if it's my dolt."

 _And I love that._

Ruby just grinned at her.

"Can you make anything else?" Weiss asked, giving her hand one last, forlorn glance as they began walking again.

Ruby nodded. "I tried a sponge cake on my own once, but it didn't turn out well, so I kinda gave up and left the rest to Yang. I guess I can cook pasta and fry sausages if I have to..."

Weiss snickered. "Your pout must've been precious when the sponge cake failed."

"Yeah, I was pretty upset at whoever wrote that cookbook," Ruby joked. She to this day recalled the look of resignation on her Dad's face when he walked into the kitchen and saw the mess she'd made in the process. "I usually sat in the kitchen while Yang and dad baked or made dinner, but like I said, I wasn't interested in anything besides the finished product so my only task was to lick the spoon clean or test the soup or sauce."

"At least you have some experience. I've never baked or cooked a single thing in my life. The most I can make is a simple sandwich," Weiss admitted and blushed from the embarrassment.

Ruby did a double take, not quite believing her own ears. "Nothing at all?" Her heart sunk in her chest, though she was quick to prevent it from showing as to not dredge up any bad memories; it was another thing Weiss had never got to experience as a kid. She shouldn't have been surprised, but it still hurt to see how much her girlfriend has missed out on. It only gave her all the more reason to work hard so the cake became a success.

"I never really liked sweets until just recently, so as far as dessert goes it never happened," Weiss explained. "And, well, dinners were prepared by a chef who didn't like children running around in the kitchen. I'm sure my father wouldn't have allowed it either. I remember Sebastian asking me if I wanted to help him out a few times, though I declined." Weiss looked slightly wistful over her decision.

 _Oh… that's not as bad as I thought. Still bad, but sure could've been worse!_

"So what did you eat when you felt in the mood for snacks?" Ruby asked, now genuinely curious over what other alternatives existed for a young child. At the moment, the dirt road reached the edge of the forest and Ruby let out a small content sigh from escaping the warm sun, mirroring Weiss.

"Carrots or cucumber slices with paprika dip," Weiss answered with an anticipative expression, clearly waiting for a reaction.

Ruby made a disgusted noise, shuddering at the thought. Weiss began to laugh heartily, enough so that she had to set down the bag.

"You poor, poor, girl. I'm glad I've shown you the error of your ways," Ruby said in mock horror.

"It's not bad, actually. You should try it out sometime," Weiss replied once she had caught her breath.

Ruby made an uncommitted noise. It probably wasn't bad, but compared to sugary treats? There was just no way carrots would win that fight. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try it… one day.

"Though I sometimes had a bit of chocolate or ice cream," Weiss continued, before her tone shifted completely, growing serious. "I'm glad I met you, Ruby."

Before Ruby knew what happened, Weiss stepped so close they were just inches apart. Her face had a look of anticipation.

Ruby instantly recognized what Weiss wanted. She sidestepped the bag and leaned. As the familiar sense of elation mixed with a few butterflies in her stomach filled her, Ruby looped her arms around Weiss' waist, and felt how Weiss stroked her arm softly with her clean hand. Ruby was sure she would never get enough of the feeling of holding Weiss in her arms. She smiled into the kiss, noting each little detail of Weiss' lips that nobody else knew of.

They kissed again. And once more. The familiar lavender fragrance Weiss liked filled her nostrils, sending a wave of pleasure through her veins. Slowly but surely their lips moved against each other, just like they had when they woke up together that morning. The cute little noises Weiss made was music to her ears. They hit that sweet spot for Ruby, somewhere between need and contentment.

Sadly, Zwei rushing back towards them and barking excitedly interrupted their moment all too soon and they broke apart.

It was a shame it ended, but Ruby consoled herself with the knowledge that there'd be plenty of opportunities. She loved to kiss her girlfriend, after all. It was a way to show affection, it was intimate, it made her happy and excited and just a little bit nervous from anticipation, but also because it felt… right, on a very instinctive level, to do so. It made Weiss feel closer to her, and she was sure Weiss felt the same, judging by how often their lips would meet on any given day.

Ruby was really glad kissing wasn't something that had grown boring yet, something she had feared could happen. To prevent that, she'd adopted the mindset of never stop 'dating' Weiss, and not being content with settling into a familiar rhythm. Keeping it exciting and adding flair to the day was something she had figured was very important to keep the passion between two people alive. Like she had said to Jaune a while ago, love was like a garden. One would have to tend to it carefully for it to grow.

Weiss reached down and, donning the same reluctant expression, picked up the ball and threw it again, this time at a 10 o'clock angle. It sailed down a slope and Zwei rushed off in pursuit immediately. Weiss' frown immediately turned into a giggle, her eyes eagerly following Zwei as he jumped over fallen logs and branches. Ruby gave a wry smile at the sight.

"I look forward to learning something new, actually." Weiss said after a few moments of silence as they carried the bag between them again. "It's needed since we'll take on missions next semester, and one day… I want to be able to bake and cook for you and not rely on store-bought food for our dates. It doesn't feel quite right to order it." Her voice turned bashful and she looked down into the ground.

Ruby's face felt very warm all of sudden, mirroring Weiss' ears that nearly glowed. "I-I look forward to it," she managed to stammer out shyly. How could Weiss be so perfect and so bashful and cute at just the right moments!? How had she managed to snag such a fantastic girl? Love welled up in her, and all she wanted to do was to throw her arms around Weiss and squeeze her as hard as she could.

"Then today's a start for the both of us," Weiss added, a smile stretching at her lips as she recovered.

"Yep! I realized yesterday I'm not helping out around the house as much as I should. Dad and Yang always took care of that and let me mostly do whatever I wanted, which in hindsight maybe wasn't the best. So I want to show him that I'm more responsible than I used to be and learning to bake, cook, and help out with meals feels like a good start."

"I know he'll appreciate it," Weiss affirmed. "For me, it'll be a good way to carry my weight while I'm here and pick up a new skill. And... it felt nice when we washed dishes this morning and the day before." Weiss met her eyes and Ruby could see shyness reflected in those brilliant blue orbs, noting how her cheeks turned progressively redder. "Like... we were a family."

Ruby blushed to the tip of her ears. "I-I was thinking the same…"

It made her really happy to hear her girlfriend say she felt the same way, validating her own hopes as not overly optimistic and idealistic.

 _I hope that'll be our reality one day... It'd be nice to be able to spend everyday together. And Weiss would look so beautiful in a wedding gown!_

All she wanted to do in that moment was to pull Weiss into a crushing hug, but carrying the bag prevented that. Though, she realized that perhaps that would have to wait, as the bashfulness rapidly caught up to her. She met Weiss' eyes and could do all of sudden do nothing else besides look away shyly, mirroring her girlfriend perfectly.

Just daydreaming about that far into the future and imaging Weiss dressed like that made her want to curl up and simultaneously leap around and shout with joy. Had she worn her cloak in that moment, she was pretty sure she would've tried to pull it up over her head to hide from the world. Hence, taking a few moments to compose herself seemed like a good idea.

Ruby was very glad Weiss wasn't able to read her mind though. They were young, their relationship was young, and there was a long path to walk before they could even begin to talk about that, though Ruby could say with confidence that so far, she had no intentions of doing anything other than working hard to make this work between them. Weiss was the first person she'd ever felt attracted to, and she didn't intend for what they had to slip out of her hands.

She knew that realistically, most relationships didn't last, but she couldn't help but to be inspired by the perfect ending in the stories her dad read to her as a kid, and wish to emulate those. A happy, long life together with the person she loved seemed wonderful - filling a deep-rooted desire in her that had just recently blossomed. It was funny in a way, because up until a few months ago she hadn't even known she wanted this so badly. All she had wanted to do was then was to become an _awesome_ huntress, slay Grimm and help people. Now though, that desire - while still very important - did no longer feel like the top priority in her life.

 _That's probably a good thing, like I've found more of a balance in my life._

That didn't mean it'd be a bed of roses. There were still worries she had over her own adequacy, over Jacques Schnee, over what would happen in the future… the situation between Weiss and her father had deteriorated further, and the results of it were still unknown. Early on, Ruby had harbored a sliver of hope that those two could somehow turn over a leaf with enough convincing, but now that felt like a forlorn hope. She'd learned much about him since then, and his plans of marrying her away was the last straw.

Still, with no immediate worries on the horizon, she felt increasingly optimistic.

A lot had changed since summers past, where she'd hogged much of Yang's free time or spent her days alone exploring Patch or learning about weapons design, reading books and comics, playing with Zwei, or collecting achievements in video games. It hadn't been bad, even if she hadn't enjoyed the feelings of loneliness and envy when her classmates had spent time together. She preferred to not think about it in detail, since the present was a lot better.

 _And it's really the best break I've ever had! My girlfriend's here, and I have friends to hang out with for the first time in I don't even know how long. I'm so glad I decided to take Ozpin's invitation to Beacon. My entire life is so awesome compared to before!_

In her heart, she just knew those worries would work themselves out somehow, like they always did. Weiss was happy too, her reassurance yesterday that she really was fine considering the circumstances going a long way.

Having Weiss in her bed every night from now also helped, and so did the prospect of waking up in the morning and greet each other with cuddles and kisses.

 _I'll let Weiss be the big spoon today, even if I think that's the best role. Holding her in my arms like that throughout the night was amazing._

By now her bashfulness had faded as anticipation of another night of cuddling took it's place. She couldn't wait to go to bed - a novel desire up until now. Ruby's eyes drifted to Weiss again, a smile immediately pulling at her lips.

Ruby only felt a tiny bit ashamed over the fact that they had deliberately kept the mattress in a messy state and put the pillow back, to make it look like she was still sleeping on it. While she didn't think anyone would really care about it, she couldn't disregard the instinct that told her to keep it a secret to avoid a lot of teasing, looks and innuendos. And something about her dad knowing they shared a bed made her want to curl up in her cloak or hide under a blanket.

However, they came to an abrupt stop the moment they heard a cacophony of barks and a protracted screech from further into the forest.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked with some alarm.

"Zwei. I just don't know what h-"

Ruby was cut short when Zwei jumped out from behind a bush and ran towards them.

"No, Zwei! Bad, bad, dog!" she shouted in vain.

Stopping just before he collided with their legs, Zwei proceeded to deposit the dead rabbit in front of Weiss, looking up at her with imploring eyes that longed for praise.

* * *

 **I hope it was enjoyable! Not too much happened here that's super important in the grand scheme of things, except Ruby getting a chance to organize a lot of things in her mind.**

 **And I know Ruby appears proficient with baking and cooking from the RWBY: Chibi, but for the sake of the story she'll be pretty limited at this point.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, here's chapter 18. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **Editor: Blood Shinobi  
Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"Poor rabbit," Ruby said dejectedly, a sigh accompanying her words as she closed the door behind them and set down the large bag next to her. She glared at Zwei, but he only ran off towards the living room, content as ever.

From the lack of shoes and how quiet the house was, Yang and Blake clearly wasn't back yet from Patch with the cream, vanilla extract, and chocolate they needed. After stretching her arm, something that was much needed by now from carrying the strawberries, Ruby picked up her scroll and quickly shot Yang a text asking when they would be home.

"I guess it was to be expected since Tai can take him along to chase beowolves for exercise," Weiss said as she stepped out of the restroom. She looked quite relieved at having washed her hand, but Ruby refrained from making another joke about it, as cute as an indignant Weiss could be.

Instead, she considered her girlfriend's words and an epiphany of sorts hit her. "Huh, no wonder Blake is afraid of him. I never thought of it in that way, but it's not very normal for a corgi to pose a danger to an animal at least 50 times its own body mass, is it?"

Weiss hummed in agreement. "Yes, it makes a bit more sense. Still, he's the cutest little puppy ever so it's fine. He only wanted me to praise him." The inflection of her voice leaned progressively more towards a childish adoration for every word, ending in a shockingly sweet squeal.

Ruby felt an increasingly familiar emotion stir within her anew: jealousy.

 _Ruby Rose, how stupid can you be to be jealous because your girlfriend plays with and fawns over and totally adores your dog… I mean, I wouldn't be able to get away with presenting a dead rabbit hanging from my mouth as a gift to Weiss… But I guess it's not a fair comparison either._

Trying to free herself from the irrational emotion, she picked up one of the handles again, and together they carried the bag into the kitchen and set it down on the table. To Ruby, two gallons of strawberries was a beautiful sight indeed. And naturally, she took the opportunity to munch on another one.

Her scroll vibrated then. She picked it up and read Yang's message: " _back in a few, made an unplanned stop 4 sum waffles :D_ "

"I just texted Yang, and they'll be back soon. What do you want to do while we wait?" she asked Weiss.

"We could clean the berries and freeze half of them like you said," Weiss suggested. By the look she gave them though, she found the idea slightly daunting after their trek. Her stamina wasn't the best since she relied so much on her glyphs and precision strikes, nor was she used to the warm weather, and it showed. Sweat still clung to her skin and her face had a bit more colour to it than usual.

"We could to that," Ruby nodded sagely, a plan already formulating in her mind, "or we could do something else. You look like you could relax for a few minutes, and I have just the idea for it." She let her voice fall into a lower register, growing just a bit husky near the end. The kissing they'd done earlier hadn't been enough for either of them, and Ruby maybe, just maybe, felt a bit possessive at the moment.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but from the blush that was beginning to color her face she clearly noticed what she had in mind. _All the better_ , Ruby thought as she felt her lips pull up into a sly smile, anticipation flaring up in her along with the tiny bit of nervousness she would always feel when she planned anything more than a quick kiss on the lips.

Ruby stalked forward and quickly captured Weiss' lips in a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and spinning them around until she was leaning against the wooden kitchen counter for support, continuously moving her lips in sync with her girlfriend's.

All too soon, Weiss pulled back when she needed air, her face flushed and already out of breath from the intensity of the kiss. "Wait, what if they come back when we're in the middle of… making out?" She looked quite worried over the prospect, but at the same time unhappy over the same fear, clearly reluctant to stop.

Ruby shot her a mischievous grin as she gently rested her hands on Weiss' slender arms, coaxing her closer until their foreheads met. "We have time. Just a few minutes will be fine, and we'll hear the door open before it's too late anyway." She languidly moved her hands up and down Weiss' arms as she pulled away a few inches, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin while closely listening to the sounds of their inhales and exhales in the otherwise quiet room. Her girlfriend's quick breathing and the goosebumps on her arms were ample evidence that she enjoyed the innocent touch.

The playful glint that appeared in Weiss' eye after she stewed it over a for a moment mirrored how Ruby felt. "It's cutting it close, though I can't say I object to it. You've convinced me otherwise." A cute smile formed on her lips, and that was all the approval Ruby needed before their lips met again.

Ruby relaxed back against the kitchen counter, letting her hands fall down to Weiss' slender hips, gently guiding her as they swayed back and forth on the spot. Her confidence soared like it always did, making her smile even as their lips moved against each other.

The minutes passed by all too quickly, only interrupted by the sporadic need to fill their lungs with air. Ruby's hands began to travel up her girlfriend's body along her sides, enjoying the feeling of her slender frame before resting her hand on her shoulders, rubbing light circles with her fingers under the sleeve of the t-shirt.

Weiss wrapped her own arms around her waist, their bodies suddenly flush against one another. They way their hips subtly rubbed together made it difficult to think, and Ruby heard herself left out a soft moan of approval when Weiss sensually nipped at her lip. In the next second, Ruby's tongue poked at her girlfriend's lips in an instinctual bid to get closer. A heartbeat was all the time it took for Weiss to open her mouth and deepen the kiss.

They pushed back and forth, playfully fighting for control of who should be in charge. Normally, Ruby would take the lead, with Weiss only sporadically objecting. These things tended to settle themselves after a few seconds, but when a minute had passed and neither had yielded, Ruby realized something else was needed to break their playful deadlock. But what?

Despite the pleasurable haze she was slowly feeling herself slip into, she wanted to do something, though that something shouldn't cross the line she'd set up for herself. A hickey was tempting but out of the question, but when Weiss gasped in enjoyment she couldn't help but to break the kiss and move her lips along her jawline, peppering it with kisses. It was a good compromise. Gradually, she moved downwards to her neck and throat, continuing her ministrations of tender kisses. Weiss stretched her neck to allow better access, her own hands playfully exploring Ruby's shoulder blades over the t-shirt.

She'd only been at it for less than half a minute, when Weiss carefully pushed Ruby away, only to begin to gently attack her own neck. Ruby's breath hitched. She hadn't expected this! Her throat was one of her weak spots, and she shuddered under the care when Weiss' mouth began to travel along her pulse point. The way her tongue darted out and licked her skin was magical. It was electrifying, like every millimeter of skin suddenly became hypersensitive and her nerve signals were overloading.

The battle for dominance had been lost the moment she tilted her head, though when Weiss let up only a few seconds later, Ruby's thoughts were in such disarray it was difficult to care much - except for the fact that Weiss' lips were no longer nibbling on her throat. She whimpered in dissatisfaction, with her breaths coming out in ragged pants.

Weiss raised her head slightly, just enough to be at ear level. "It's your fault for teasing me like that earlier," she said in a low, melodic voice full of desire, her breath hot as burning coal as she pressed herself up against Ruby.

The way Weiss's perfume filled her nostrils, and the way Ruby could feel her girlfriend's body heat… it sent her mind reeling. A low whine of frustration slipped out as she tried to disregard the more salacious ideas that sprung to mind, doing her best to ignore how bothered she was becoming. Her limbs had the faintest of trembles to them from the arousal she was expecting.

Weiss jerked and instantly broke away, taking a few deep, unsteady breaths. Their gazes met and the passion in those blue eyes gradually faded, some regret shining through. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that either." She took on a sheepish, embarrassed look that was absolutely adorable.

Feeling her own need recede within her slowly, Ruby gave her a warm smile. Remembering the last time this had happened, she had to be quick with reassurances. "It's fine. Love you, Weiss," she said, pulling her into a tight hug and opting to rest her head on Weiss' shoulder, nuzzling into her soft hair and taking a deep breath of the lavender fragrance she'd come to love so much. It was calming, and it quieted down her wildly beating heart.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss let out a content sigh, and Ruby felt how those delicate hands settled on her back again.

Her own hands fell down to Weiss' rear, and she lazily kissed along her neck up to those soft lips in a reversal of her earlier trail, letting every kiss linger for a few seconds. With the passionate want gone, she instead enjoyed the same sensations and feelings that came from hugging Weiss, but without _that_ desire. Holding her close, feeling her warmth and softness, listening to her inhales and and exhales, enjoying her fragrance - it was all experiences she treasured and couldn't ever grow tired of.

Weiss let out a giggle and squirmed in her grasp. "You're tickling me!"

 _Good, she's not blaming herself or anything. Let's try to keep her mind off of it completely, just in case..._

With her hands still in place, she leaned forward and resumed their make out session, but kept it a bit less exciting. This time, Weiss was okay with her taking the lead and minutes passed by in silence, save for a gasp and approving noise every now and then. Her hands continued to affectionately stroke the objects they were attached to, giving a light squeeze every now and then, enjoying the small little noises Weiss made every time.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the kitchen window. Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin and Weiss practically teleported away from her. Fearfully, and as one, they slowly turned their heads. On the other side of the glass, two pairs of lilac and golden eyes stared back at them. Both looked far too happy for her taste, and Ruby felt her stomach jump off the figurative cliff and plunge into an ice-cold lake.

 _Oh no! I'll never hear the end of this!_

That Blake looked amused wasn't that bad in comparison, but never before had Ruby seen Yang look so smug or so desperately trying to restrain herself from losing it completely. Naturally, with her sister being herself, it was a lost cause from the beginning. Yang fell down from view and let out a booming laughter that turned into a mess of hysterical attempts at breathing.

"Ruby, can we hide somewhere?" Weiss said in a resigned voice as she stared down into the ground, looking as mortified as she'd ever seen her.

Ruby had known in the back of her mind that this was bound to happen - that the day when Yang or Blake walked in on them would come sooner or later. She had just hoped that day would've found a reason to delay itself indefinitely. Maybe for it to take an extended vacation to Vacuo and decide to settle down there and start a family. There was no way her sister had failed to see where her hands had been, or that they had made out. Yang also knew how much she liked Weiss' rear and that only made it worse.

Ruby sighed deeply and walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her into a side hug. "No, Weiss, we can't," she said with sadness, shaking her head back and forth slowly, squeezing her girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly. "This was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?"

Weiss gave her a small, bashful, smile as she leaned into the embrace. "I suppose it was. I'm just glad it wasn't your dad…"

Had the situation been different, it would've been comical how quickly Weiss paled when she vocalized that possibility. Instead, Ruby involuntarily let out a nervous laugh at the thought, silently thanking her lucky star that hadn't happened. She didn't even dare to contemplate the conversation that would've followed. Not because Taiyang would've been mad, but because of the awkwardness of it. He'd never given her ' _The Talk_ ' either, and she didn't want it to happen anytime soon.

With palpable nervousness, they waited for Blake and Yang to step inside. About a minute later the laughter died down outside, the front door opened and a red-faced Yang and repentant-looking Blake joined them in the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Yang apologized as soon as she'd put their two shopping bags down. Her attempt to keep the laughter at bay was obvious, and she took another few deep breaths to prevent an outburst, clutching her stomach. " _Butt_ those mov-"

A grunt escaped her when Blake elbowed her in her side.

"She's sorry is what she's saying, and so am I," Blake said, who to her credit had schooled her face into a neutral look. "It seemed like a good idea at the time to sneak up like that and a chance to embarrass the both of you. It wasn't very considerate of us, and it will not happen again."

"I convinced her; she was initially against it," Yang added.

Weiss looked slightly upset at them for a moment, then sighed deeply and waved their concerns away. "It's fine. We were just saying that it was only a matter of time before someone walked in on us... kissing."

"You're not the first either," Ruby added awkwardly, in order to break the awkward silence that was enveloping the room, feeling just as flustered as Weiss appeared to be from the careful phrasing. "Remember what Nora said about us in the kitchen last week? Yeah…"

She shuddered, still remembering that exact moment of dread when the desire to make out had intersected with bad timing and bad luck. Thankfully, besides that one comment on their last day at Beacon, Nora had held her promise to keep quiet.

 _Wait, why did I bring something up that only made it worse!?_

She smacked her head with the palm of her hand. Weiss was blushing a deep red over the recollection, sending her an incredulous look. An apology at a later time when they were alone was suddenly on the agenda.

There was something Ruby had to know though, no matter the price. "How...how long did you watch?" Her voice came out in a shrill squeak.

Both Weiss and her waited with bated breaths.

"No more than five seconds," Blake informed. Weiss sagged together a little on the spot from that small solace, and Ruby felt herself deflate from relief. It could've been worse - _much worse_.

"Alright, let's get started on the cake then," Yang said and rubbed her hands together in anticipation in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood and switch subject. Or at least that's what Ruby had hoped. A smug grin came over Yang's face then, one which Ruby knew all too well. Her sister preemptively took a big step to the side, away from her partner. " _Butt,_ Rubes, no more booty-grabbing for the moment. And, Weiss, thanks for indulging the little pervert."

Blake shot Yang a glare, and Weiss looked mortified, but managed to shrug somewhat nonchalantly. "No problem, Yang. Anytime."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat out of pure shock. Had Weiss really just said that? Apparently so; the shocked expression on Yang's and Blake's faces made that abundantly clear, mirroring her own.

Then Blake burst out laughing and Ruby began to snicker. It wasn't often she saw Yang so completely floored.

Yang just gaped at Weiss for another moment, before throwing her hands up in the air. "Too much information! Come on, let's get started on the cake and forget any of this ever happened!"

When everyone had composed themselves and put the subject behind them, the lingering embarrassment dying down in both Ruby and Weiss slowly but surely, they began to prepare for the cake. Rinsing strawberries wasn't as much difficult as it was merely boring, and Ruby disliked how the stems dug into the tender skin under her nails like clockwork. Nobody else was doing better, but with four set of hands it didn't take too long to complete the task. Like they had decided, half went into the freezer.

After that, Yang began to teach them the ropes of making the three layers of the cake. It wasn't as difficult as Ruby had imagined it would be, not that different from making a sponge cake actually, but she learned a lot about how long to whip the egg-sugar mix and how air worked to give it the desired texture. It was a first step towards fixing her non-existent foundation in the area. Blake and Weiss asked plenty of questions, and her girlfriend had even prepared a small notebook she was jotting down instructions in, her brow scrunching up cutely from time to time as she inquired about this and that.

It was fun to spend time together in this manner, with no immediate tasks or problems on the horizon. While they did hang out together as a team at Beacon, they needed this too, the lack of stress from duties palpable to everyone. Now, everyone had begun to relax for real and the atmosphere was subtly different.

But that was not the only reason Ruby found this so fun. She could tell that Yang took a lot of joy in the fact that she was teaching her own sister a subject she had for years not expressed any interest in. That in itself made it worth it, so she made sure to pay extra attention.

Slowly but surely, they made progress, eventually landing the cake in the oven, only to start on the next phase of their project.

"Just wait until we get started on dinner, Blakey. There'll be tuna tonight!" Yang grinned smugly at her friend, eager for the reaction she was anticipating.

"That sounds nice, but I don't think becoming a pâtissier or chef is what fate has in store for me, Yang, " Blake said from her position at the pot where the homemade vanilla sauce was simmering, whisk in hand, nervously observing the cake that was rapidly gaining color. "This is very stressful."

Ruby had to agree with that. She couldn't complain about her current station though: Stirring a pot with melting chocolate to roll the rinsed strawberries in. Seeing as she had a stack of them right next to her, she dipped one in the half-melted goodness and popped it in her mouth.

 _This is the best!_

"Don't count this out, Blake. This is just jitters you get from being inexperienced. Look, just imagine how you can swoon Pyrrha with some homemade treats later," Yang said, laughing merrily, only catching herself after her gaffe.

"What? Pyrrha?" Surprise colored Ruby's voice as she looked away from the chocolate she was melting next to Blake and stared at her friend. This was the first time she'd ever heard about it.

Yang stiffened and swiveled her head towards Blake so fast Ruby feared she'd get whiplash. She looked remorseful over having spilled the metaphorical beans.

Blake though, just shrugged her shoulders and shot a lopsided smile at Yang before meeting Ruby's gaze. "I'm bisexual and I like Pyrrha, but it was only yesterday I decided to pursue her. Yang knew since earlier, and Weiss asked me two weeks ago. I didn't mean to keep it from you, Ruby. I just felt a need to be sure about what I wanted before I revealed it." Blake had a pensive look, and her eyes had a hint of worry in them.

Ruby quickly realized that Blake thought she might be upset, and she nearly fell over herself as she tried to reassure Blake it didn't bother her, and that she wasn't hurt over the perceived lack of trust. "No, no, I'm not upset. Congratulations, Blake! I'm just surprised since I had no idea. So Pyrrha...," she sunk together visibly on the spot, "won't that be pretty difficult though? She has her eyes on Jaune."

To her, it was completely justified of Blake to keep something like that to herself until she felt ready. She could draw parallels to how she had felt about Weiss and kept it hidden until she was ready to pursue her. But here Blake faced the additional obstacles of Jaune and not even knowing if Pyrrha liked girls.

Before she had asked Weiss out, she had noticed how Weiss would be a little skittish if she got too close, how her composure would drop a tad, and how Weiss would often try to surreptitiously look at her. A few times she'd even caught her staring and then trying to play innocent. It had been very cute, as playing it cool or being sneaky wasn't Weiss' greatest skills when applied to the area of romance.

Those little hints, and some encouragement from Yang, had allowed her to take the leap of faith and ask Weiss out, something she still felt very proud of. She was, however, less proud of her own clumsy attempts at checking Weiss out, in addition to her sometimes failed attempts to impress her during combat class or when they sparred. Those memories were ones she wished she could erase from her mind.

In Blake's case though, it wouldn't be as easy. Pyrrha was interested in Jaune and, as far as Ruby could tell, the girl had never once shown any interest in the same sex. It made her really worried for Blake's chances, even if she figured those two could be a pretty good fit and would look adorable together.

Blake made a pensive expression and stroked her chin, deep in thought while absentmindedly stirring the contents of the pot. "Yeah there's that. I know she likes him, but he doesn't seem interested, so we'll see what happens. I still want to get to know her better too. I want to find out if this is just a dumb crush or if something more can come from it. If she likes girls too is another thing I don't know, so there's a lot of uncertainty."

That made a lot of sense and mirrored Ruby's own reasoning on the matter. Blake was a very level-headed person, so she was already aware of the challenges to Ruby's relief.

Yang stepped forward and patted Blake on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, Blake. You have that pretty little head of yours you can put to good use. And if you need help with anything, we'll all be there for you."

Blake looked at each of them, and everyone nodded and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yep, we'll be there for you if you need us," Ruby added with a grin.

"Thanks, guys," Blake replied with clear gratitude in her voice.

The topic made Ruby pause for a moment, however. What about Yang? Now that she thought about it, Yang hadn't shown any interest in someone since the first night at Beacon when she had stared at a few guys. "Yang…" Ruby began sweetly. The tone of her voice was very calculating, and she met her sister's expectant lilac-colored eyes. Maybe she could fluster Yang and get some payback from earlier! "Do you have a crush on someone?"

To her disappointment, Yang laughed and waved her off, completely unfazed by the question. She should've expected this, now that she thought about it. Yang had prior relationship experience and didn't flounder about like she'd done a few months ago.

"No, sis, I don't. It just hasn't felt important lately."

"Don't you want to be in a relationship?" Blake asked, curiosity in her voice.

Yang shrugged as all eyes trained on her with curiosity. "Not really. It used to be really important to me, so I was in a lot of short relationships, but they weren't anything special. I want to find someone for long-term, not something that'll fall apart in a few weeks. Until then, I'm happy without it." Then she let out a laugh. "Dad won't have to worry about walking in on me together in bed with someone. Ruby, that's now your job."

"Yang!" Ruby screamed, her face rapidly growing warmer again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weiss' shoot her a look of shyness and resignation, her face beet-red.

Yang shrugged. "I mean, Beacon's a handful anyway. I don't have as much free time as I thought."

Blake nodded. "That is true. The second semester is bound to leave us with even less time on our hands, since we'll begin to take on missions."

 _That's right, we'll be doing missions on top of preparing for the tournament! It'll be so much fun!_

Ruby couldn't wait to put her new skills and tactics to use and to go out and make an actual, tangible, difference for someone. However, she was nervous over the prospect as well, despite the training she'd done over the years, because no longer would anyone be holding her hand, and she knew that she was directly responsible for three other people, all of whom meant the world to her. She understood that things could go wrong - really wrong. In spite of that, she remained optimistic, because she had rock-solid faith in her team's abilities, and increasingly so in her own skills as a team leader.

"Yup! So, Weiss, I'll be counting on borrowing your notes again next semester!" Yang exclaimed happily, earning a nod and a wry smile from Weiss. It nearly made Ruby laugh; Weiss had folded quickly on this topic the moment Yang had told them she approved of their relationship. Any request to borrow notes had from that moment on been approved without protest.

Then Yang smacked her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Weiss, grab the aluminium foil and put it over the cake. Don't want it to burn and it's not ready yet. Ruby, stir the chocolate with the spoon so it doesn't burn. Blake, same goes for the vanilla sauce! And we need to whip the cream and mash strawberries after that for the filling."

Thus, the brief respite ended, as the taskmaster delegated new orders to her temporary slaves with expert precision.

* * *

Ruby collapsed in the sofa, sinking deep into the soft leather cushions, imagining that for a moment she was lying on a cloud. It was a shame clouds couldn't be used as pillows; it had always been something she wished was possible ever since she was a child. Or that clouds were actually cotton candy. If either dream could come true, Ruby Rose would be a very happy young lady.

"Ugh, that was a lot of work," she complained and heaved a sigh. She had learned a lot over the past two hours and corrected some misconceptions she had held, but preparing the strawberries and the cake had also been fairly exhausting. Her fingers were still sore from plucking the strawberry stems, and on account of the hectic day so far, she felt pretty drained in general. At least she could take pride in knowing the mission was accomplished: the cake was done, the berries were frozen, and a small treasure's worth of berries had been dipped in chocolate and safely tucked away in the fridge.

"And we still need to prepare dinner later," Yang reminded her as she sat down next to her, handing Ruby a glass of water. The remote was in her other hand and she flipped on the TV, her attention focused on it as she zapped between the channels. "Dad's gonna love this."

"I sure hope so. I feel pretty tired right now," Ruby said with a groan, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position. She took a sip and then put the glass on the table. "Good idea though; I'm glad Weiss suggested it. It'll be fun to surprise him!"

Preparing dinner later did not hold the same appeal as it had in the morning though. And as if that wasn't enough, she felt full, almost sickeningly so. The combination of a nearly limitless supply of strawberries and chocolate had been too much even for her sugar-hardened stomach, and she felt like if she ate anything more she would regret it.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "Let's take a few minutes to relax while Blake's in the shower." She began to snicker. "I can't believe she managed to spill strawberry juice all over her pants when she was about to put the plate in the sink." Ruby giggled with her. It had been hilarious.

"We can play video games when she comes down," Yang continued. "Grimm Eclipse is a lot more fun the more players you are, and Weiss can join in later too."

Ruby nodded; that sounded like a plan. Right now, she just wanted to sit in the sofa and do nothing in particular while Weiss was in her room and studied the company files she'd brought with her. Weiss needed to concentrate, so out of consideration Ruby hadn't joined her.

She didn't envy her girlfriend's task; it seemed like something that was both incredibly boring and not something she'd be good at in the first place.

But... it was a part of Weiss' life, and what the future had in store for her. The fact remained that Weiss had duties and responsibilities - that she was an heiress who would one day take over a very large company. Those were things Ruby couldn't assist her with, never being able to shoulder that role. She knew that much; she didn't have it in her for that line of work. An uneasy sensation began to make itself known in the pit of her stomach. It was a train of thought that made her feel insecure whenever she brought it up with herself.

A frown began to subconsciously appear on her lips as she twisted and turned it over in her head.

 _Stop it Ruby. Weiss isn't expecting that from you in the first place, so why worry about it? Of course she'll have different skills. You can't realistically expect to do everything for her. You complement each other, and you know that. I mean, each partner have their respective strengths, right?_

"What's on your mind, Ruby" Yang asked, interrupting her.

Ruby wanted to smack herself for being so obvious. Of course Yang would notice her moping when she was sitting right next to her. Poker face still wasn't her strong suite it seemed.

"Nothing much," she said with a shrug, not wanting to bother Yang with what was no more than a ridiculous notion caused by lingering self-esteem issues. It wasn't really a lie - just not the entire truth. Weiss' background didn't usually bother her, but sometimes these thoughts would creep on her. Like earlier today. But it wasn't like it was a big issue or something she thought of it very often.

Yang's skeptical expression spoke for itself. "Are you sure?"

Ruby sighed. So much for avoiding that subject. She knew she could go to Yang for everything and that her sister would always make time for her, but this was just herself being silly and making a mountain out of a molehill. Ruby knew that what she was feeling was irrational and didn't' even make sense.

But perhaps it would be good to talk about it? Vent some frustrations?

Ruby closed her eyes and searched for the right words for a moment while Yang patiently waited. It wasn't the first time Yang had done this with her. Ruby almost smiled at the familiar routine. They'd done this in the past, like the time she'd eaten Taiyang's cookies or when she'd scared a cat so badly it knocked down a potted plant as it ran away. Each time Yang had seen through her and asked what was really bothering her. And each time Ruby had initially not wanted to talk about it, but then relented when Yang patiently waited for her.

"I just… sometimes I get this dumb idea that..." she met Yang's eyes, "I sometimes feel like I'm not Weiss' equal."

Yang blinked dumbly for a moment as she took in her words. "Wait, I don't get it."

Ruby let out a tired sigh. "Yang, she's an heiress. She'll have a lot of responsibilities later in life. She's from an esteemed family and is rich. I'm just a nobody in comparison, and sometimes I feel like I'm a little kid and she's a grown woman. Like I'm not her equal and like that will come between us and break us apart." Her eyes lowered down to the sofa. She didn't like vocalizing it. Saying it out loud made a creeping sense of dread stir in her stomach.

"Rub-" Yang began in protest, but Ruby cut her off.

"I know that it's a dumb concern." Frustration mixed with shame welled up in her. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help it - the thoughts came to her unbidden. "I know we're good at different things and I know we make each other happy… but sometimes I get this irrational fear that we'll grow apart." Ruby knew she was being illogical now, but she couldn't help it. Voicing her doubt only made it stronger.

Yang hummed and crossed her arms under her chest, taking a deep breath. "I think I can understand how you feel. Have you talked with Weiss about it?"

Ruby deflated a bit, feeling like the question laid another burden on her shoulders. "No, I can't let her carry that too. She's gone through enough these last few days as it is."

How could she possible do that? She wanted Weiss to relax and feel loved, not fret over her girlfriend's mind playing tricks on her.

"Do you think Weiss thinks you two aren't equals?" Yang asked then, opting to sit on her knees in the sofa to face her fully. She turned off the TV and gave Ruby her undivided attention. Her voice held a sharp determination that Ruby didn't often hear from her sister. Yang was taking this seriously, not blowing it off as a ridiculous notion. That made her feel slightly better about herself. Maybe it wasn't as dumb as she thought herself?

"Of course not. But that's not the point." Ruby almost let out an insulted huff and waved with her hand in exasperation. Weiss loved her - she would bet her life on it if she had to. That wasn't what this was about.

"See, there's your answer. If she doesn't consider it a problem, you shouldn't either. Besides, you have to keep in mind what's important: You and Weiss are together, and you love each other. What your respective jobs one day will be is insignificant, because that's not what makes two people like one another."

Yang looked her dead in the eyes, sending her the kindest and most assuring smile she could. Her voice had by now turned into the familiar soothing tone she always used whenever someone was upset. "Having different lines of work can be challenging for anyone, and sure, her job would mean public exposure and stuff like that, but at the end of the day, even that doesn't matter. What's important is your feelings for each other."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "What you also have to keep in mind is that this is your first relationship, and only a few months in it's already more challenging than what most relationships will ever be like, because of her father. You're still only fifteen, Ruby, and you've had to deal with a lot of stress. It's not your fault, it's not Weiss' fault, but you will both feel it wearing you out in different ways. It's perfectly normal to feel a little bit insecure considering all."

Ruby blinked. That made a lot of sense, actually. Was it really that simple? A part of her mind searched incessantly for a tear to latch onto and unravel the entire argument. Her sister's solution felt almost too easy, but no matter how she searched or how much she scrunched up her face as she thought, the logic was sound.

Finally accepting it, she let out a relieved laugh and sunk back in the sofa. "That's true. I don't even know why, but sometimes the fear that I'm inferior to her pops up. I'm so dumb!" She felt a lot better now.

 _Like I thought, I was making a mountain out of a molehill._

"You're not dumb, Ruby," Yang refuted, adding, "What you're feeling happens to everyone in some shape or form. I've had such thoughts too."

The revelation made Ruby's eyebrows shoot up, with Yang sending her a sheepish grin at the response before continuing her explanation. "I worried about some pretty unimportant stuff in my last relationship too, like if the guy, Jacob, I was dating would turn out to be a control freak. Dumb stuff that never came true. Maybe I should call him and see how he's doing these days. It's been a while." She hummed to herself as she considered her own question.

Ruby thought, had already tuned that out. Hearing that it was normal to feel this way made a wave of relief roll through her. So what she was feeling wasn't weird? Thinking further about how other couples she'd seen at Beacon, or at Signal for that matter, behaved made her question her own assumptions. She'd overheard her fair share of relationship drama most unwillingly - agitated teenagers were loud - but had until not know given it any deeper thought. Wouldn't they also have felt the same way over something? And their insecurities had maybe manifested in forms that hurt their significant other.

Yang subtly shook her head, letting out a breath as she focused back on the topic at hand. "What you have to keep in mind is that anything related to Weiss' family and the business would be years out. You two have years to grow closer and to fall deeper in love. You've only been a couple for a few months. Don't worry about what you don't have to when it's not the time for it. The two of you will work it out then. So, what triggered this? It's what happened to Weiss, right?"

Ruby idly chewed on her lip. Yang was right, she knew deep down that they had plenty of time, and that what she was doing was basically jumping the gun. They hadn't even been together for half a year yet.

And as for Yang's question, there wasn't any singular moment in particular, but slowly and surely it had been building up within her over time. When Weiss showed up on Patch, it had merely accelerated those thoughts. And vocalizing it had only grown progressively more challenging as time went by as well, like if she said it out loud it'd come true or cause a horrible, unmendable, rift between them. With how Weiss' father had treated her, it had just been forced the the forefront of her mind when the initial anger at Jacques Schnee had petered out.

Ruby again thought about how naive she had been early on, when she had assumed that Weiss and her father could mend their relationship. When Weiss had told her what he'd suggested to her, with tears brimming in her eyes, it had been a rude awakening that had put a lot of things into perspective for her.

"Yeah. It's just… I know our lives have been very different, but at Beacon they didn't seem important, you know?" Ruby started. Yang nodded in understanding. "We studied, went to class and had so much fun together, so I never really considered the responsibilities and plans Weiss have. I mean, I knew of them, but I didn't get it. And now that she's here and I've understood what her father is really like, it's somehow a lot more real, and that made me feel unprepared and really insecure, like I won't be good enough… or not being able to keep up with her."

Yang reached over and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You're good enough, Ruby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Weiss, and likewise, Weiss is the best thing that's ever happened to you. You know that. You know how big of a positive difference you've made in each other's lives."

Ruby's lips quirked upwards into a dumb smile at those words. "You're right as usual."

Yang winked at her. "That's the role of being a big sister. I've had more time to figure things out than you." Her eyes widened for a brief second as a realization hit her. "Was this why you decided to leave Summer's cloak at home yesterday?"

Ruby shrugged, scratching her head in embarrassment. "It was a part of it, but it isn't the only reason. I genuinely want to stop feeling so dependent on it. Weiss knows by the way." The way Yang's eyebrows rose expectantly made her elaborate. "She noticed and I told her how I felt about it. She was very supportive."

A faint blush began to creep over her cheeks over the recollection of how wholeheartedly Weiss had told her she'd be there for her. It made a warm feeling stir in her stomach, whisking away the gloomy thoughts that had been occupying her. The more she thought about it, the more absurd her brief fretting had seemed. She loved Weiss. Weiss loved here. Nothing else mattered.

Yang chuckled. "Weiss really is something else." She seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, regretful eyes meeting Ruby's. "I'm sorry I didn't see this. I didn't understand until just now how much this has been stressing you out and worrying you. I was so caught up with making sure Weiss felt welcome here that I forget to consider how it affected you. Seems like I need to work on the big sis role a bit more." She let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry, Rubes."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Sure, it was stressful and I was really worried for how Weiss was feeling, but it's fine now. I'm fine. "

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise! I just hit a bit of a roadblock but you really helped. I shouldn't worry over about something that's years out in the first place." Ruby grinned at Yang, feeling that all was well again.

"Alright. And, you know, if you can't deal with it yourself, then maybe you should talk to Weiss, just to hear the same thing from her." Yang trained her eyes into her. "Seriously, Ruby, she adores you and would do anything for you. You make her smile, laugh, and enjoy life. That's the best gift you could possible give her."

Ruby blushed yet again over the praise Yang was dishing out. The suggestion made sense, but a reluctance grew in Ruby the more she considered it. "That makes me feel a lot better, but I don't know if I should bring it up with her. Weiss has had enough to deal with… She doesn't need to worry over how I'm feeling too.'

Yang hummed. "Yeah, she has a tendency to stew on things, doesn't she? Not saying it needs to be now, but just keep it in mind. I think it's something to bring up at the some point in the future."

Ruby nodded and Yang swung her feet back down, sitting up properly again. "Well, if you need another pep talk, then big sis Yang will be here for you. I bet you'll be too busy making out with Weiss and grabbing her butt though," Yang helpfully added with a smug look.

Ruby groaned exaggeratedly but shot her sister a smile. Naturally, this wouldn't be the last time Yang brought that up. Nor would it be the last time Ruby felt her entire face take on a shade of red. "Thanks."

"How is Weiss doing by the way?" Yang asked. "She seems to be in a great mood, but is everything fine?"

Ruby nodded. Weiss was indeed in a great mood. Yesterday had been a defining day, setting the tone for the rest of their stay, and Ruby had feared that Weiss would feel upset or sad and had thus gone out of her way to make sure she was happy.

Instead, it had been the opposite, with their date turning out way better than her wildest expectations. Holding hands, kissing in public and just being able to be themselves had been a fantastic feeling. Weiss had, to Ruby's great relief, been jovial and carefree the entire day.

Like Weiss had told her yesterday night, she felt fine even if she was upset about how her father acted. That was as good as it could get considering the circumstances, and it seemed to her that Weiss had come to peace with what had happened and was moving past it, intending to enjoy the break like she had said around the kitchen table in the middle of the night when she arrived. For her part, Ruby was adamant in making sure Weiss' would have fun during the break.

 _And what I was just worrying about wouldn't have made anything better. Seriously, stop worrying so much. It'll be fine._

"She's happy, Yang. I'm glad she's here, even if the reason she ended up at Patch is heartbreaking. She… she needed this. Needed to get away from her regular life a lot more than I think she understands herself even."

Yang laughed softly to herself, her features taking on a slightly crestfallen look. "I can imagine. Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

A multitude of small little things came to Ruby's mind. "Weiss loves feeling like a normal girl. I see it in so many little things, like how her eyes has that sparkle to it when she's carefree, or how she's more lively and laughs more. It's more noticeable than at Beacon."

Yang rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Yeah, she never got to experience any of this until now, and she probably associates Beacon with studies and tasks a lot more than we do. She's always so hard-working and meticulous. It's easy to forget, isn't it? Poor girl. Same with Blake. I still don't know as much as I'd wish about her past, but she hasn't had it easy either. She needed this too. I don't think I've ever seen her smile as much as over these past three days, and not only because of the changes in Vale."

Ruby's expression wilted for a moment. It ached in her heart to think how both Weiss and Blake had been bereft of a fun childhood, but she took solace in the knowledge that both of the enjoyed being here with them.

She had noticed how cheerful Blake was, and just like Yang had, she chalked it up to more than the new laws in Vale.

The council's decision to make a real push towards equality was one she hadn't expected at all. It had made Blake ecstatic, and Ruby hoped that Blake would not put on the bow again when they were back at Beacon, but it was her decision to make. Just like Yang had said though, she could tell that the majority of Blake's positive mood came from getting away from everything and spending time together with friends without a worry in the world.

"Yep, she needed this too," she agreed.

Yang smiled. "Yeah, and it's great to spend time together with her without any tests or stuff like that on the horizon. Hanging out with her and Weiss outside of Beacon really is a different experience."

Ruby couldn't agree more with that assessment. It was completely different since they could relax and take it easy. She needed this too. Studying as much as she'd done since coming to Beacon had begun to tire her lately and now she could recharge her batteries. She finally understood why Taiyang had always looked forward to his vacations so much.

"And you're doing a great job with making sure Weiss is happy, not to mention that I've never seen you as happy as you are now. Best summer break you've ever had, right?" Yang asked, suddenly looking a bit hesitant once the words has lefts her.

Understanding what Yang was referring to, Ruby nodded, thinking back to the the past. She smiled, though it felt a bit forced to herself. She didn't like thinking too much on past summers. Had she not gone to Beacon, she may still not have made any real friends. "Yup, best summer break ever." A more genuine smiled graced her lips this time when she thought of how lucky she was.

"Sorry for bringing that up. I know you don't like to think about it," Yang apologized.

"It's fine. I couldn't hog all your free time, right? And it wasn't bad considering all, but this is better than gaming marathons or spending time at the library in town. I think I really needed to change enough to make friends," Ruby replied strongly, wanting to hammer home that point clearly.

"Maybe…you've matured so much in no time." Yang looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's so weird. You're so different from a year ago, but this new 'you' suits you a lot better. Like when you level up in a game and get new powers."

Ruby giggled at that. "Yeah. It was really stressful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Accepting Professor Ozpin's invitation was the best decision I ever made! Everything started with that."

"I feel the same way with Beacon, even if I always figured I'd end up there. Alright, let's stop with the gloomy talk. Was baking more fun than you had thought? You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Yang turned on the TV again.

With her mind at ease from Yang's reassurances, she thought back to to how fun it had been. Learning something new was never a bad thing. "Yeah, it was! Thanks, Sis. I'm sorry for not being interested in it before, but better late than never I guess?"

Her eyes idly drifted to the TV. A cooking show was on and the host was preparing a strawberry cake of all things. Ruby groaned, and for not the first time in her life she regretted her habit of eating dessert items like they were the main course of a dinner. Of course, all would be well again in a few hours, but the cycle of gluttony followed by feeling sick would repeat itself in the future like clockwork.

Yang snorted in amusement. "All because of your little princess, isn't it?"

Ruby blushed over her personal term of endearment for Weiss. She could still vividly recall when she'd accidentally said it out loud when Yang was around. Hiding under the blanket like Weiss and her had done hadn't been much of a reprieve. "Well, kinda… I want to cook and bake for her." She picked up the glass of water from the table and drank from it. All the talking had made her pretty thirsty.

"And not rely on your big sis to do it for you?" Yang put a hand over her chest, playing up her expression of mock hurt as much as she could, falling backwards into the sofa like she was mortally wounded.

"It's not that! Not at all. I just don't want to appear incapable." Ruby thought back to the date Yang had helped her prepare food for, absentmindedly rotating the glass before taking a sip from it.

Yang playfully punched her in the shoulder, but her smile dipped the tiniest bit. "Don't hold yourself to an impossible standard, Ruby. I know you've put in a frankly impressive amount of effort to catch up with everyone else and train, but don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

Her voice was still upbeat, but behind it Ruby discerned a hint of concern. Yang had picked up that it bothered her. Not wanting to blow things out of proportions after just having completed another emotionally loaded conversation, she hurried to explain.

"I know. Like, I don't expect to become a pro at this anytime; I just want to learn the basics and swoon Weiss." She accompanied her reassurance with a sincere smile and a playful wink.

She took another sip as Yang began to chuckle. "You want to impress little future Mrs. Rose that badly, eh?"

Ruby nearly spat out the water. She coughed and gulped it down before it landed on the carpet instead. "Yang, please never ever joke about that when Weiss can hear you. Please." She apprehensively glanced out in the hallway, fearing that she'd find Weiss standing there, gaping in embarrassed shock.

 _Though I think Ruby Schnee would sound better. Or would Weiss Rose? I don't know! I can't figure it out no matter how much I think it over._

The more she thought about the implications of one of them taking the other one's name, the more excited she became, though she was pretty sure both Weiss and her would sink through the floor if it was brought up around when they were together. But she could daydream about it at least. It wouldn't be the first time she imagined how lovely Weiss would look in a wedding gown.

 _And Weiss said that she likes it when it feels like we are a family!_

A bright blush began to bloom on her face, even as her lips pulled up into a big, dumb smile.

Yang grinned at her. "Oh, come on, Ruby, I wouldn't do that. I'm just surprised I haven't found you plucking a flower and going 'Ruby Schnee' or 'Weiss Rose' by now."

Ruby's face only grew redder. The urge had struck her when she saw a daisy on the wayside yesterday.

She pouted at her, and Yang held up her arms in a placating gesture but her eyes didn't show much in the way of repentance. "Sorry, I'll drop it. You know I'm just teasing you because the two of you are adorable together and because you like her so much. It's really cute."

"You're not wrong though. I want to impress Weiss," Ruby admitted with a bashful laugh. "That's one reason why I want to learn how to cook, but it's also nice to do something like this together. I know we've not been hanging out as much as we used to anymore ever since we came to Beacon."

Lately, a lot of her time she would've otherwise spent with Yang had instead been spent with Weiss. It was only natural of course, but it was still different compared to a year ago. Playing video games, watching movies, and all of that stuff still happened, but with less frequency before.

It was so easy to take family for granted, like she had realized she was doing with her dad. She understood that she had been subconsciously doing the same thing with Yang. Now though, it felt important to spend time and show them how much they meant for her. Family was something she should treasure for as long as she could. It was a wry realization that this was all thanks to Weiss' father treating her the way he did.

Yang looked like she was going to try and crack a joke for a moment, then thought better of it. "I know, but you know what?"

Ruby shook her head.

"It's fine. That's what happens when you spread your wings and find yourself. I expected it to happen, and I don't mind. Of course you're going to spend more time with Weiss than before, or hang out with other people. I'd be worried if you didn't."

Ruby thoughts drifted back to the talk she'd had with Yang a while back.

" _You know, it's so strange to see you grow up and be in a relationship, but you're doing good. It's hard to do it, but I try to give you space. Just let me know if you need more."_

Her sister's words echoed in her head. Yang had made good on her promise and then some, being there for her every step of the way - and being somewhere else out of consideration to give Weiss and her time alone. Giving advice, just being a good sister, helping her prepare for dates, listening to her worries… There were so many things Yang did for her, and it sometimes felt like she didn't give back nearly enough. At the same time, Ruby knew that Yang would've found that a ridiculous notion. To her, giving was a reward in itself.

A smile spread over Ruby's face. She couldn't have wished for a better sister. Yang gave her a questioning look but she only got a broader smile in return.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I don't say that enough. You're the best sister I could ever wish for." Suddenly, she was on the verge of crying.

 _Just like how I shouldn't take dad for granted, I shouldn't do it with you either._

"Love you too, Ruby," Yang said, her voice thick as she pulled her in a crushing hug that made Ruby wheeze as she struggled for air. She went limp, knowing that it was the best tactic to deploy when Yang felt like hugging her.

Maybe half a minute passed before Yang let go, allowing time for both to compose themselves. Ruby sniffled and smiled at her sister. "Love you."

"Yang, Ruby, are you two alright?" Blake suddenly asked from behind. Her hair was wet from just coming out of the shower, and she was clad in a loose-fitting pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt a size too large for her.

"Told you my clothes are cozy," Yang said with a grin, wiping some moisture from her eyes, "but yeah, we are. We were just having a sister-to-sister talk and got a little bit emotional there at the end. Ruby was…" she hesitated, meeting Ruby's eyes to ask for permission.

Ruby nodded and took over. "I was worrying about something dumb and Yang told me I was being big dummy and why."

Yang chuckled. "Hey, that's not what I said."

Blake looked like she wanted to ask, so Ruby decided to elaborate. "Don't tell Weiss this, but sometimes I feel inadequate… like I'm afraid I'll lose her since she's an heiress and our plans for life are so different. I worry over the future. Yang made me realize I shouldn't fret over it."

Blake nodded in understanding and pressed her lips together into a thin line. "She's right, Ruby. It's easy to say, but you know Weiss well enough by now to know she couldn't care less about your difference in social standing or future plans."

"Yeah, I know. It's just a dumb idea that pops into my head from time to time. Had it been someone else, it might've made sense, but not with Weiss. She doesn't care."

"Told her the same thing," Yang added and raised her hand for a high-five.

Blake lazily brought her arm up and met Yang's open palm with her own. "Don't hesitate to talk with me about it if you want to vent either," she offered.

"I will, Blake," Ruby promised.

"Blakey, are you good at fighting games?" Seeing that the conversation was reaching its end, Yang was eyeing the controllers and video game console.

"Not really… yet." A smiled pulled at Blake's lips, her eyes tracing Yang's gaze.

"Then let's do a few practice runs until Weiss joins us." Yang patted the seat next to her.

Ruby sat up in the sofa and grabbed the controller Yang handed her. A smile spread on her lips as she selected her favorite character: the scythe-wielding girl.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Writing Ruby and Yang having a good old heart-to-heart, and giving Ruby a chance to vent was a lot of fun. The amount of stress and worry she's been through cannot be understated, so I realized that she needed to let it all out in some form. And who's better to talk to than big sis Yang?**

 **In act 1, I mostly dealt with various problems Weiss was facing. As you can see here and in previous chapters, act 2 brings Ruby's issues into the balance, which should hopefully go a long way towards making her a well-rounded character, something I didn't do enough with in the first 11 chapters in hindsight.**

 **By now, each character have a number of issues to deal with and that they're making progress with. Take note that they're not talking to each other about all of them either. I'm trying to capture this sense of them learning about each other over time, and it's natural that, when you're a fairly new couple, you don't spill everything to your SO or even friends or family. Each person will have a set of anxieties and things they can't talk about until the right time, like we saw in this chapter. Some are positive, some are negative, and it'll take time before they can reveal them… or maybe it won't happen at all. Some things people keep to themselves forever.**

 **Writing them being caught like that was so much fun btw. I really love how that particular scene turned out - in particular when Weiss says "No problem, Yang. Anytime." Gives me a good laugh every time I read it. Weiss is growing bold, isn't she?**

 **Edit: Do not assume Blake x Pyrrha is a confirmed ship. It's a one-sided infatuation from Blake as far as they all know. There is a plan so just trust me on this, please.**

 **Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, here's chapter 19. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **Editor: Blood Shinobi  
Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **P.S. Takes place same day as last chapter.**

* * *

Later in the evening, they were sitting in the living room and watching a movie, some sort of crime drama. Yang had hogged a recliner, and like she usually did, laid sideways on it with her feet poking out from one end. Blake was sitting properly in the other one, and Ruby had placed herself on the black leather sofa next to Weiss, who for the moment was scratching Zwei's belly. He was laying tummy up in her lap, his stubby little legs up in the air, tongue lolling out, and a dumb dog-like grin of utter bliss on his face. Naturally, Weiss was having the time if her life and it proved to be terribly distracting from the TV.

"Naw, you adorable little thing! Who's a good boy?" Weiss felt a strong desire to hug the little corgi to death from how cute he was being. She'd always wanted a dog when she was a child, so she took every opportunity she could to pet him. Her father had never cared for dogs, so he'd naturally seen it fit to bereave her of that joy.

 _Just like so many other experiences. If only mother would have been alive longer._

She disregarded that stray wish and returned to scratching Zwei's belly, cooing in delight when he yipped happily. They wouldn't be at Patch forever and it would be months until the next opportunity, a fact Weiss was very well aware off. Hence, she had to use her time wisely. Zwei didn't seem to mind either; quite the opposite, actually.

She heard Yang suppress a laugh but ignored it. No doubt she looked fairly silly, though she really couldn't bring herself to care even the tiniest bit. And if she was to be honest with herself, she didn't mind making her friends laugh, even if it was _at_ her.

She was unusually giddy today too, on account of her entire day being wonderful - besides a grueling training session.

Her idea of making the cake earlier than planned as a thank you gift for Taiyang had gone better than expected. He'd been delighted at the surprise, especially since dinner was also ready by the time he got home from Signal. Weiss learned that summer break didn't happen at the same time for the students of Signal or the regular school, so he wouldn't be home until late on most business days.

Preparing dinner turned out to be both fun and educational as well - mostly. Slicing spring onions had been a new experience for her, and she hadn't anticipated just how much dirt unprepared vegetables really contained. It made her slightly nervous about how the cafeteria staff handled the food at Beacon, something she was sure would occupy her thoughts when they were back - whether she liked it or not.

Then they'd carefully fried the thinly sliced spring onions until they were soft, added pressed garlic, chopped tomatoes, canned tuna, and spices. Seeing the end result had been fulfilling, and in addition it had tasted much better than expected with pasta.

Sitting around the dinner table with everyone and enjoying the meal had been very different from dinners at Schnee Manor. It felt nice to eat together without a stifling silence permeating every second, and the easygoing familiarity suffusing the atmosphere made smalltalk fun. Weiss thought it was something she could grow used to.

Taiyang had regaled them with stories about what the students of Signal were up to and even thrown in a story or two about something funny or adorable Ruby had done as a child, much to her girlfriend's loud protests. What little lingering hesitation she felt around him dissipated quickly, and she was already feeling at home. More so than she'd ever do at Schnee Manor. Weiss had yet to find one area worth anything where her own home won a comparison.

However, that was a problem. For brief moments, she felt inadequacy and envy stir in her. Seeing and experiencing all of this… highlighted how barren her own childhood had been like. She ignored the feeling as best she could, but it was still painful to so suddenly take part. Eating dinner at Beacon was different, because there it never felt like they were a family, but around the dinner table here it was another matter. There was just nothing she could do about those feelings, so she ignored it the best she could. With the company around her, it was thankfully very easy to do so.

Zwei wiggled around in her lap, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Do you really like ear scratches that much?" she asked him sweetly when his pleading whine became impossible to ignore. In the back of her mind she idly wondered why she was talking to him. It wasn't like he could understand what she was saying besides picking up on her tone of voice. Did that mean random noises would work just as well as long as she had the right inflection to her voice? She would have to experiment later.

Yang barely suppressed another bout of laughter and Weiss just kept scratching. She couldn't stop how her face ever so slightly flushed though.

"Oh my God, Rubes. For real?" Yang shouted merrily, startling both her and Zwei. That wasn't what Weiss had expected to hear once Yang finally spoke. She turned around just in time for her girlfriend to pointedly stare down into the sofa, her face beet red, mirroring the deep red blanket she had wrapped around her on account of feeling a bit chilly.

"Sis, seriously, you should've seen the look on your face a few seconds ago." Yang had sunk down into the sofa and held her stomach, silently shaking as she tried to not lose it completely. This time, she succeeded, even if it was a close call.

Weiss had no idea what was going on. She cocked her head questioningly at her girlfriend. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except from Ruby's inexplicably flustered state.

"What did I miss?" she asked, the movie forgotten. The murder mystery was alright, but she wasn't terribly invested in it. She could always watch it at a later time, so finding out what was causing their amusement took precedent. Weiss could pride herself on many things pertaining to character growth over the few months, but being left out of something was one trait nothing could change in her.

"Ruby, are you jealous because of Zwei?" Blake asked bluntly then, her voice practically purring at the idea and her cats ears standing tall in anticipation of the answer. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, and Weiss' thoughts were for a moment drawn to the mental image of a feline predator who had found a tiny field mouse to play with.

 _Yang can be really influential on her surroundings. I guess that's what happens when you're her partner._

Yang paused the movie then, and Weiss refocused her attention back on her girlfriend. Ruby was silent for a moment, her hands tucked under her knees. "Maybe…" she said quietly, still looking intently at the sofa.

"I don't understand, Ruby. Why are you jealous?" Weiss still didn't get it, and her words seemed to make Ruby feel even more self-conscious as she saw how the girl searched for words and curled in on herself. She reached for the remote and turned the volume of the TV down.

"Because…" Ruby pulled the blanket over her face, "You pay so much attention to Zwei, and I want you to do that to me," she explained in a whiny voice. Weiss was sure there was a cute pout, or perhaps an embarrassed frown, hiding underneath the cloth. Then she comprehended the meaning behind the words, eyes widening.

The metaphorical dam that had held back Yang's laughter finally burst at Ruby's confirmation, and her cackling reverberated through the room. Blake's face twitched for a moment, as if trying to restrain herself, before she looked away, silently shaking and covering her mouth as she fell back in the recliner.

For her part, Weiss began to giggle and then it evolved into a full-on laugh. That was possible the cutest thing, most childish and most Ruby thing she'd ever heard! Zwei jumped out of her lap from the uneven motions, and she collapsed sideways on the sofa over Ruby's legs, shaking as she tried helplessly to stop her laughter.

"Ru..Ruby, " she panted breathlessly, "You're… you… "

It took her a few seconds to recover, but she eventually managed to rein herself in and sat back up. Her face hurt from laughing and she felt winded, gulping down air while simultaneously trying to not fall into another fit of laughter again as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Ruby removed the blanket and wringed her hands together. She was still looking down on the sofa, thoroughly mortified. Weiss took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She didn't like to see Ruby so uncomfortable, even if the situation was hilarious. There was just something about her girlfriend in that moment that made her look very vulnerable and Weiss had a rapidly growing need in her to comfort her.

She seated herself sideways and reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug. Her girlfriend didn't resist and made herself comfortable, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, almost hanging listlessly. She'd always known Ruby had a propensity for jealousy, what with how she'd been really upset at Jaune whenever he made a move on her. Even if Weiss had forgiven him by now, it would take a lot more time before she'd no longer remembered how she'd felt at his inability to comprehend a 'no'. At the same time, a part of her had enjoyed to see Ruby so possessive and protective of her.

She just hadn't anticipated Ruby's jealous tendencies to bleed over from her petting and playing with Zwei. Weiss knew she would get… a _bit_ sidetracked whenever the little pup was in the same room, but evidently she would need to find a balance.

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby mumbled into her neck. Her voice was small, embarrassment bleeding into every word.

"Don't apologize." To highlight that, she stroked Ruby's back soothingly and pressed her nose against Ruby's unruly hair and planted soft kisses on her temple. She couldn't help but to find it charming, as silly as it was.

 _I love how possessive she can be, and I really don't mind. I like it, especially when she feels the need to latch onto me or touch me. I'm really quite submissive at the end of the day, aren't I? Well, nothing wrong with that._

"But still, that was immature of me," Ruby countered in a weak voice. Weiss shivered when her girlfriend's hot breath for a moment ghosted over her earlobe. She liked when Ruby was so closely pressed up towards her.

"Yes, you dunce, but also really cute. I'll make sure to not let Zwei hog all of my attention from now on," she promised, shaking away the more salacious thought that popped up, and pushed Ruby away from her just enough to give her a brief kiss. Their lips met once, then twice, and then a final time, barely brushing over one another. Once Weiss pulled back, she immediately spotted the difference she'd made.

Ruby looked happier again, though still very self-conscious and embarrassed. Weiss had to hide her smile when she thought of all the fun she could have with this in the future simply by bringing it up to fluster Ruby. Ruby leaned towards her again for another hug, this time on equal footing, wrapping her arms around Weiss with more strength than last time.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Taiyang poked his head into the room. "Girls, would you like some hot cocoa?" The amusement in his voice made it beyond clear that he had heard from the kitchen, where he was busy correcting exam scores, and was currently struggling hard to not laugh. The look on his face, with how his facial muscles twitched, only cemented the assessment.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, Tai." Weiss blushed faintly at him seeing her hug Ruby, but tried to not pay any attention to it. It was growing easier, since Ruby, despite how self-conscious Weiss knew she could be around him, kept up her affections as usual.

It was almost like Ruby had something to prove, or at the very least was subconsciously boasting about their relationship. Hand-holding, hugs, kisses on the cheek and even a daring quick kiss on the lips had all happened when he was in the same room. For her part, Weiss had decided to stick to kisses on the cheek until she knew Taiyang a lot better. She'd let Ruby have her fun though; it wasn't escalating to a degree where she felt a need to set down her foot.

Blake, Yang and Ruby all agreed with her desire for the hot beverage, even if Ruby's words came out muffled from the hug. Weiss had the sneaking suspicion that Ruby didn't want to look her dad in the eyes at the moment.

"Blake, Weiss, you're going to like this," Yang said cheerfully. "Dad makes the best hot cocoa - even better than mine."

Taiyang looked almost childishly proud over the praise, but gave Yang an admonishing look. "Don't be modest, firecracker. Yours is just as good."

"I'll help you, Tai." Weiss offered, gently pushing Ruby off of her and stepping off the sofa, adding, "I think I need a break after that. You can start the movie again without me."

Since he offered to prepare the hot drinks for them, it felt only proper to assist. She wanted to as well. It was a good opportunity to get to know him a little bit better since they'd never been alone together in the same room. A few butterflies fluttered in her stomach, though it wasn't particularly distracting. He'd proved more than enough that he was kind and friendly.

 _A friendly chat one-on-one is honestly long overdue between us, even if nothing of importance is discussed. I would like to talk about my intentions with Ruby to him, to make sure I have his blessing, but that'll have to wait. There's not enough time for that now. But I should get to know him better._

Perhaps it was a bit calculating of her, but was there something wrong with that? She supposed that anyone visiting their significant other's family home for the first time would contemplate the same question. More importantly, as the girl Ruby was dating, she had to make an effort to get to know him better.

"Nah, we'll watch some TV until you're back," Yang decided. "Like, not a whole lot will happen in the next ten minutes, but still."

"Thanks, Weiss. It won't take long, so no need to get jealous, Ruby," Taiyang said and walked over to the sofa, still valiantly trying to not to burst out laughing. From her place in the recliner, Yang guffawed loudly.

Ruby made an undignified noise when he ruffled her hair and her face reddened dramatically, prompting Weiss to laugh too. She gave her another quick kiss on the cheek as compensation before following Taiyang out of the room.

Halfway to the kitchen, she looked back and saw Ruby pouting at her. In a moment of mischievousness, she stuck her tongue in response. Ruby's pout only deepened, but it was clear she was playing it up in kind.

Taiyang chuckled to himself as they walked into the kitchen "I can't believe it. Jealous of a dog. She's amazing, isn't she? How I love that little girl. Pass me the sugar from the top shelf please."

"Yes, she really is," Weiss agreed and fetched it as instructed.

He hummed distractedly, seemingly considering something. "Have you ever made hot cocoa, Weiss?"

"No, unfortunately not. I've always been more of a coffee person, though Ruby's sweet tooth seems to have rubbed off on me."

That got a chuckle out of him, a grin broadening across his face. "I would've been surprised if you hadn't. Well then, today's your chance to learn. Speaking about that, thank you again for surprising me with the cake. It turned out really well. "

"No problem, it was a lot of fun, and so was cooking. I have a lot to learn in that area, and…," she made sure to meet his gaze to show him how serious she was, "I didn't want to come across as if I was taking advantage of your kindness."

He reached over and was about to ruffle her hair before he caught himself, shooting her a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about that. Like I said, it's no problem to have you here - quite the opposite. Ruby, bless the little girl, would've just moped about without you probably. Besides, must be nice to be able to spend time together with her, away from the normal routine of classes at Beacon, right?"

"Thank you. And yes, I really enjoy that. I've never had the opportunity before, and it was probably just what I was needing too. I can feel myself unwinding by the minute, and I make so many memories together with Ruby. That means a lot to me."

"And me too. I'm glad you're here, Weiss, despite the circumstances." He hesitated for a moment, then slowly, almost like he didn't know if it would be okay to do so, opened his arms.

Weiss gave him a grateful smile and stepped into the hug. It was a light hug, the kind that came from people who were still unfamiliar with one another. Yet, Weiss liked it. Hearing him say that made her feel happiness, and the hug made her feel accepted. She was very grateful and still partially baffled over how how kind and supportive he was; it meant a lot to her, probably more so than he realized.

However, the hug caused a pang of grief to shoot up in her, because for the briefest of moments she imagined that it was _her_ father that hugged her. What she had seen over her short time here, especially around the dinner table, was the quintessential happy family she'd always wondered what it would be like to be a part of. The kind of family she had dreamed of as a child, even crying herself to sleep over a few times when she was younger.

Perhaps envy was the wrong word though, because she'd gathered that their past had some nasty memories attached to it as well, like when Yang's mother left her, or when Summer Rose died while on a mission. But at least they had a family where they all loved each other, and where they looked out for one another. It was the same feelings that had unbidden come to her when she sat with the others at the dinner table.

 _If only things had been different… if only father had been different!_

Taiyang released her and she stepped away. She smiled at him and he turned around and began rummaging around in one of the shelves, unaware of her inner turmoil.

Weiss' chest began to feel heavy, but she pushed down those emotions, not wanting to cause a scene in the kitchen and make everyone worry. It didn't bother her enough otherwise to pay much attention to, not that being together with her friends allowed her much time to sit and brood over it in the first place, but the hug had unexpectedly drawn the comparison and pushed those same emotions to the forefront of her mind.

The wish to have a dad, not a father. Someone that loved her, someone that would be happy for whomever she like, regardless of their sex. It hurt so badly to have wished for that for so many years, knowing it wouldn't happen. In Taiyang, she saw the exact opposite of everything her father was. A kind, loving dad who only wants his daughters to be happy. It was yet another thing she found herself comparing between herself and Ruby.

Because that's what it came down to: an almost comically large divide between what their lives had been like. At every turn, especially today now that she'd settled in, she would look at her life and Ruby's life and subconsciously compare them. From the furnitures they had in their respective rooms, to the house and surroundings… to family. Not feeling envious was thus difficult. Not wishing for the past to have turned out differently even more so.

At the same time, she also had a lot more in common with Ruby than many people would have guessed. For all her wealth and the opportunities laid out in front of her, she was still a teenage girl. She still enjoyed holding hands. She still enjoyed watching a movie, cuddled up with the girl she loved. She still enjoyed training at Beacon, hoping to make a difference in the world. She still enjoyed being herself.

Most importantly, she now got to experience all of that. Her childhood was behind her, but she had plenty of opportunities now to create new memories filled with happiness. What she had thought yesterday about not dwelling on the past came to mind. She should instead focus on the present moment.

It was frustrating and it made her both angry and disappointed at herself.

 _It's not as easy as I thought it was though. It was foolish of me to assume I could sweep all of my desires to have a dad under the rug. These feelings… maybe they will never go away completely. But I won't let them stop me from cherishing life!_

Moping about the past would only bring herself down, making the others worry unnecessarily. She knew that, and yet those thoughts returned to her. Maybe she was also too hard on herself. After all, she supposed it wouldn't be strange for anyone who had gone through similar experiences to feel this way. However, she reaffirmed to herself that the present moment what was really mattered. Ruby was by her side, and Weiss felt welcome to stay in her home. That meant that from now on, she could be a part of it and experience those moments she'd always longed for.

That knowledge made the pressure in her chest ease up, and she felt better again. Her drop in mood had only lasted a few heartbeats, but it felt a lot longer to her.

Taiyang found the cocoa he'd been looking for and asked her to bring out five large mugs, then directed her on how much sugar, cocoa powder, and milk to add. They mixed it into a loose liquid concoction and Taiyang added chocolate syrup to top it off. In the meantime he poured milk into a pot and turned on the stove, then brought out a bottle of cream and an electric mixer.

Weiss smiled. "There's something I actually know how to do. May I?"

Taiyang handed her the mixer, and with some light supervision, she'd soon gotten the cream sufficiently fluffy.

"Since Yang's teaching you how to cook, I may as well share my knowledge," Taiyang said. "I was thinking, weather permitting, that we should have a barbecue this weekend, with homemade potato salad and a nice dessert to round it off with. Does that sound nice?"

He sounded hopeful, and Weiss knew an invite when she saw one. "Yes, it does. I'd love to help out." Weiss felt her mouth begin to water. Food tasted a lot better in good company, and she was happy he'd asked himself if she wanted to learn from him.

"Good," he replied with anticipation, "then you and Ruby can assist met, starting with the marinade the day before. The meat needs to take in the flavors, so I always marinade it at least a day in advance."

While they waited for the pot with milk to warm up, Taiyang discussed the finer points on marinades with some excitement. There was apparently a lot more to it than Weiss had ever considered. As he talked, she could see the resemblance between him, Ruby and Yang. They had both inherited the lively gleam in their eyes and their excitement for whatever caught their fancy at any given moment.

When a lull in the conversation happened, Weiss looked over at the stack of paper strewn over the kitchen table. "How is your work going? I must've forgotten it, but which classes are you teaching?"

He groaned, throwing a mournful look at the stack of papers on the table. "Combat class and history at Signal. Not the most common combination, but I would go insane if I didn't have any variety." As he explained, he began to stir in the bottom of the pot to prevent the milk from burning in. Steam rose from it, slowly twisting up towards the ventilation.

"Kids will be kids," he continued in an exasperated tone of voice, "and when you give them weapons and Dust… sometimes I get the feeling it's a very irresponsible thing to do. They can be quite a handful, but they'll grow out of it eventually and hopefully not cause too much property damage." Taiyang had developed a thousand yard stare at this point. "The insurance premiums alone is a strain on our budget."

Weiss chuckled. Beacon had certainly a wide variety of students and she could imagine that most of them had broken their fair number of floor tiles and walls before their training discipline molded them into exercising more restraint.

"Were Yang and Ruby rowdy as kids?"

He chuckled. "Yang more so than Ruby. Thankfully not too bad though, at least not in that way. They tended to wander off instead, going on adventures and exploring. One time, their Uncle, Qrow, had to go and look for them and..." he grew quiet and uncertain all of sudden, an uncomfortable silence filling the void before he decided to switch subject. "Yeah, they were, and still are, two adventurous young girls who love life. Looks like the milk's warm enough. There should be a good amount of steam like now, but it should never boil. Weiss, stir while I fill the mugs."

He smiled at her, but it lacked conviction and didn't reach his eyes, that seemed to hold regret. For a moment, his voice had held the slightest of shake to it, and the obvious attempt at changing the subject hadn't passed Weiss by. "Of course," she said amiably, playing along.

After pouring the milk and seemingly back to his useful self, Taiyang had her quickly add a few small marshmallows and the whipped cream on top. Then he added a light layer of sprinkles over the cream and wound a trail of chocolate syrup over it.

"There we go! The famous Xiao-Long Rose hot cocoa is all done!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for helping me out, Weiss."

"No problem. And again, thank you. I'm having so much fun here."

The uncomfortable moment was long past now. Weiss thought back to the moment during their date in the Emerald Forest where Ruby's cheerfulness had wilted slightly when mentioning Taiyang. She wondered if Taiyang's mournful look and that was connected. It was a private topic though, so unless either of them ever mentioned it, she wouldn't inquire. There was no reason to dredge up bad memories for no reason at all, nor was it her place.

With their work done, Taiyang loaded the mugs on a plate and carried it into the living room, Weiss in tow.

She noted that Ruby had now hogged her spot at the edge of the couch. She didn't have to be a mastermind to figure out the reason, letting out a soft chuckle.

Everyone accepted the drinks gratefully, and when Weiss sat down in the sofa with her own cup in hand, Ruby instantly pulled her closer to her in a side hug around her waist, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

 _Just like I was expecting,_ she thought with a smirk. One day she figured she should ask what the deal was with Ruby and her stomach.

Leaning against Ruby, she took her first sip of the hot cocoa, positively surprised despite her high expectations since earlier thanks to Yang's praise. "This is delicious," she said, everyone else joining in on her praise when they took sips themselves. The rich taste was heavy with cocoa, yet not overbearing thanks to the cream. The marshmallows and sugar brought the required sweetness, creating a pleasant, perfectly balanced, mix.

"Thank you," Taiyang said, taking a step towards the hallway, only to stop himself. "There was something else I was going to say... Right, I was thinking about helping you train this weekend. How about it? I'm a combat teacher at Signal for a reason, and since I'm not at work…"

Weiss instantly recognized how valuable that feedback would be.

"Thanks, Dad! It'd be great, and I need to show off what I've learned at Beacon! You guys want it too, right?" Ruby exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, none wanting to miss the opportunity of training with a huntsman.

"Great, then let's spend the morning on both Saturday and Sunday doing that so you can have the rest of the day off. " Then he clasped his hands together. "Well, I'll go back to correcting tests. Just call if you need anything."

Before he left, he stepped over and affectionately ruffled Ruby's hair. Weiss threw Ruby a smirk, enjoying the way her girlfriend blushed.

"Dad, where did you hide the cooler box? I was looking for it earlier," Yang asked just as he stepped out in the hallway.

"In the storage closet, behind the old parasol. Why do you need it?"

"I was thinking we should go swimming tomorrow. The weather's been great for a week, so there's no better time for it." Yang looked really enthusiastic over it, and Weiss couldn't help but to feel a sense of anticipation grow in her. It had been far too long since she last took a dip in the ocean. The little splashing they'd done in ankle-deep water after relaxing on that bench during their date hadn't been enough.

"Oh, that's great!" Ruby exclaimed and then took another gulp from her cup. Blake nodded, and with everyone in agreement it was settled.

"That sounds nice. Want me to fetch it for you?" Taiyang asked.

Yang shook her head and stood up, cup in hand. "No, I'll do it. I know you have a bunch more tests to correct. Actually, I'll go and do it right now."

Not meeting any opposition, she did so and, together with Taiyang, she left the room. Blake rose too. "Bathroom, back in a few."

With everyone gone, Weiss had time to consider tomorrow. She took another slow sip from the cup to savour the taste. The prospect of going swimming caused butterflies to flutter about in her stomach, but not because of going into the water. No, the realization again hit her that Ruby would see her in a bikini.

 _On the other hand, I get to see Ruby in a bikini._

That though was exciting. On more than one occasion her thoughts had drifted, imagining what Ruby looked like with less clothes. Especially since she came to Patch; the combination of sharing a bed and a cuddle-loving girlfriend made sure her imagination was well-stocked. She could already vividly imagine how embarrassing it would be when they saw each other in comparatively little clothing, though she recognized it'd be well worth it.

Weiss glanced to her side when they were alone, catching Ruby admiring her, her beverage forgotten. She knew exactly what was going through her girlfriend's mind right now.

"I know what you're thinking," she said quietly, training her eyes into Ruby's, letting her lips pull up into a knowing smirk.

Ruby blushed but held her gaze. "Same as you, right?" Her eyes sparkled with mischievous.

Weiss fidgeted with a pocket button on her shorts as she averted her eyes and trying her best to ignore how warm her ears felt. She nodded, a bit miffed that Ruby would so often win these little staring contests.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Don't you want to?" Ruby asked, taking one of her hands in her own and gently stroking her thumb back and forth. She put the cup on the sofa table and then grabbed the cup Weiss was holding, placing it next to it and taking her other hand.

Weiss shook her head, grateful for the concern. "I want to, even if it makes me a little bit nervous. I'm not used to showing that much skin."

"Yeah, you never shower with the rest of us at Beacon after sparring with professor Goodwitch."

Had she still held the cup, Weiss was sure she would've spat out the content. Of course they didn't! Just the thought of showering with Ruby and trying to act unfazed was impossible to imagine. There was another reason too, albeit a minor one. It hadn't felt right to shower with other girls since she was gay. But Ruby didn't need to do know that.

Weiss nodded instead, rolling her eyes while trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck. She remembered Ruby's suggestion from earlier. "Dolt, of course we can't shower together."

Ruby shot her a smirk and waggled her eyebrows at her. "Never say never." Then she grew serious, thankfully sparing Weiss any further distress. "So you'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I look forward to it." she gulped, chewing on her lip for a moment as she considered revealing a last little detail. "I... hope you'll like my bikini." It came out meekly and she felt her face flush a deep red, not quite believing she had actually said that out loud. But she had bought the bikini with Ruby in mind. Maybe she was a little bit more nervous than she let on if she was fishing for reassurances like this?

Ruby, for her part, smiled comfortingly at her, giving her a wink that eased her nerves. "And I hope you like mine." Then she grabbed their two cups, handed one to Weiss and pulled her closer to her again, letting Weiss use her frame for support.

Then they heard the bathroom door open and Blake walked back inside a few seconds later. Yang followed soon after, once she had dusted off the cooling box.

They continued to watch the movie, though Weiss had stopped giving up on understanding the plot. It didn't really matter though; it wasn't like this was a masterpiece, and besides, there was something very relaxing about just sitting there, leaning against her girlfriend and enjoying the company while sipping on the still hot chocolate, idly filtering out the background noise of the TV.

Her lukewarm appreciation of the content on the screen was made all the easier by the company. Ruby was right next to her. She was soft, warm and the way she moved ever so slightly with every breath was calming. Sitting together like this, quietly enjoying the time they were spending together, was precious to Weiss, not getting tired of it in spite of all the time this exact thing had happened at Beacon. Something about feeling Ruby so close to her just made her relax and feel at ease. She was worrying too much over tomorrow too. _It will be fine_. And well, she could admit to herself that she was curious.

She glanced to the right. Like she had come to expect, Ruby was eagerly invested in the movie and her eyes darted left and right to follow what was happening. With a smile on her face, Weiss cuddled just a bit closer and settled in, as happy as content as she could be.

The drink was gone all too soon, and she placed the empty mug on the table. An idea struck her and she patted her lap, catching Ruby's attention. "Since you were so jealous." A smirk played on her lips over reminding Ruby.

Her girlfriend looked very embarrassed before shooting Yang and Blake a challenging glance. A moment was all it took for Ruby to decide, and in the next second was she making herself comfortable, putting her head in Weiss' lap and pulling the blanket over her body.

Weiss caught Yang sending her a wink, making her face take on a tinge of red.

She began to gently stroke her fingers through Ruby's red-tipped and disorderly hair. She liked it that way. It was longer now, and she idly wondered when Ruby planned to cut it. It looked good on, and she wouldn't mind if she let it grow out a bit more.

"Can I brush your hair before bed again?" Ruby queried, meeting her eyes briefly before going back to the TV.

Weiss could clearly hear how Yang tried to stifle a laugh. Turning her head, she found both Yang and Blake staring intently at the TV, playing oblivious. She blushed slightly again but disregarded the sensation, raising her voice over the TV. "She's a natural at it. Expect it to happen daily when we're back at Beacon."

Yang chuckled and gave her a thumbs up, then returned her attention to the screen. Blake gave her a small smile. Weiss returned it in kind, absentmindedly stroking Ruby's hair and enjoying the serenity of the moment.

When a commercial break interrupted, Ruby turned her head back towards her. "Kiss me." She pushed herself up with her core muscles alone, managing to reach about halfway.

Not one to argue, Weiss put an arm on her back and closed the distance, giving her a tender kiss and letting her lips linger for a few moments, until Ruby broke it and plopped down on her lap again, letting out a huff of air from the exertion.

"Love you, Weiss."

"Love you, Ruby."

* * *

Weiss woke up and blinked blearily. From the way most of the room was enveloped in the faint light from the moon, it was evidently in the middle of the night. A quick glance at the red digits of the digital clock Ruby had on her desk confirmed as much.

She felt cold and instinctively reached forward to bury her face in Ruby's hair and to cling closer to her for warmth.

It posed a small problem the moment she became alert enough to realize her plans had been foiled. Ruby wasn't snuggled up in her arms like agreed. She also noticed the blanket wasn't covering her entirely, explaining why she'd woken up in the first place.

It also explained why she felt a very familiar warm weight press against her back. The arm she noted draped over her midsection confirmed her suspicions. And when Ruby began to pull more of the blanket towards herself in her sleep…

 _But it was my turn to be the big spoon! She must've woken up for a visit to the bathroom and seen her chance, the little dolt._

On the one hand, Weiss had to admire Ruby for being crafty and so distinctly… well, Ruby. On the other hand, they've had an agreement she still intended to uphold.

A plan hatched in her mind. She was going to be the big spoon the _entire_ night.

Carefully, Weiss began to extricate herself from Ruby's grasp. It was a slow process, as Ruby was a usually light sleeper and early riser, with only heavy exhaustion enough to change that.

Despite a few weak attempts from Ruby to keep her in place, Weiss eventually managed to place her feet on the floor and unceremoniously glide down from the bed.

She shivered again. Out from under the warm blanket covering them it was definitely too chilly for her liking. Goosebumps popped up on the skin of her arms.

 _Not to mention that it's incredibly cozy to cuddle up together._

With the heat source gone, Ruby, still fast asleep, rolled over on her stomach to occupy the still warm space. A small whine escaped her, and Weiss had to stifle a laugh.

"Dolt," she whispered affectionately and made sure the blanket covered Ruby fully, then carefully climbed back into the bed from the tail end of it. She moved slowly, listening closely to her girlfriend's soft and rhythmic inhales and exhales.

Without disturbing Ruby's sleep, Weiss found herself positioned behind her, back against the wall. The blanket had luckily come undone from Ruby's clutch, and Weiss slipped under it quickly. A happy little sigh escaped her as the warmth and company she'd yearned for enveloped her.

And an arm around Ruby's midsection followed by a light tug was all it took for Ruby to move enough to allow Weiss to catch her in an embrace.

She smiled over her little victory, feeling very pleased with herself. It was just a shame Ruby would always wake up before her. She would have liked to see the look on Ruby's face when she realized she'd been outsmarted.

A yawn escaped her and Weiss settled in, scooting as close as she could. The arm around Ruby's midsection found one of her girlfriend's hands. She buried her nose in Ruby's hair, inhaling the fragrance of her shampoo and enjoying the way the strands tickled her skin.

 _I'm so glad I worked up the courage to ask if we could share the bed. This is perfect._

Weiss closed her eyes and listened to the melody of Ruby's soft breathing. Within moments she was off to the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ruby is precious, isn't she?**

 **Not that much happened really, but I got to show the team doing something together, Weiss and Taiyang having a conversation, and Ruby and Weiss talking about the beach plans. I really want to show that there's communication between them in this area since Weiss has her issues.**

 **And as you could see, being in Ruby's home can be painful for reasons that might not at first be apparent. If one hasn't had a good childhood and a loving family, it's so easy to feel envy and jealousy. At the same time, Weiss is able to deal with it since she acknowledges that it's natural to have those feelings.**

 **Next chapter: Beach scene. Giggity.**

 **Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, here's chapter 20 (and a week early!). Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the day after last chapter, so it's the Wednesday of their first week at Patch.**

 **Editor: Blood Shinobi**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Weiss leaned against a tree to steady herself as she tried to remove her left sock. It wasn't the easiest since she was also trying to hold onto the towel wrapped around her. The rest of her clothes were piled up neatly in a plastic bag, and after a second of fumbling she deposited the sock on top of it. She took another quick look around to make sure she was alone, and then she removed her underwear and quickly grabbed the bikini she'd bought a few days ago.

She critically examined the cyan two piece set she'd gone with, already second-guessing her choice. It was fairly modest as far as a bikini went, but she wasn't used to showing this much skin around anyone. The last time Weiss had taken a dip in anything else than a private pool had been when she was still a child. Back then, she had been too young to care, and later in life she had accustomed herself to changing without anyone else watching, even at Beacon. Naturally, the prospect of suddenly showing so much skin made her feel a bit uncomfortable. However, she had decided to go through with this and throw off another insecurity she'd carried for far too long.

However, the real source of anxiety was the fact that Ruby would see her in _just_ a bikini. Weiss was sure Ruby would be smitten, but this would be more embarrassing than sitting in her girlfriend's lap - rivaling only one time at Beacon early in their relationship when Yang had walked in on her and Ruby sitting on her bed and kissing.

 _Well, I suppose it won't be as bad as when Blake and her caught us in the kitchen yesterday._

Going back to her previous train of thought, she had to concede to herself that a not-so-insignificant part of her wanted Ruby to see her in _just_ a bikini _-_ and make her jaw drop. It was perhaps a bit vain, but she knew she was beautiful, and Ruby's thoughts on the matter were crystal clear. She was hence sure that Ruby would appreciate what she saw.

Moreover, she would get a chance to see Ruby in a bikini - a very exciting prospect. It was something that had increasingly been at the forefront of her mind during the last few days. Now that the time was drawing close, the swirling mix of anxiety and anticipation in her grew stronger.

 _I wouldn't mind it at all… I really want to see her in it._

It felt good to acknowledge that.

After putting on the swimsuit and adjusting the straps, she scrutinized her appearance. Her skin was smooth and pale, but she could make out the slight contrast between her stomach and her arms and legs; the sun had begun to leave its seasonal mark where her new casual style of t-shirts and shorts didn't shield her.

It was a fine day, with a clear blue skies and just the tiniest breeze making the warm weather just short of overpowering. Without sunscreen protection, she was sure the beginning of an almost body-wide tan would be noticeable by tomorrow.

"Weiss, come out! Ruby's eager to oggle you!" Yang's voice came from the general direction of the beach, interrupting her inspection. Ruby's indignant protest over the teasing followed a second later and carried over the entire area. A smile pulled at her lips. Some things never changed.

"I'm on my way!" she shouted, getting an acknowledging whoop from Yang in return.

Weiss took a deep breath and steeled herself. Then she discarded the towel and stepped out from behind the tree, her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her, her clothes and items in hand. After just a few steps the coarse grass turned into fine sand, warm to the touch from the beautiful Thursday afternoon sun. With her eyes, she followed the random patterns and wind-swept grass as she walked and basked in the warmth from the sun washing over her skin.

Then she gathered her courage and looked up from the ground, heart throbbing, and spotted her friends waiting for her next to a large blanket, a few towels, a cooling box with food, drinks and two bags with anything else they could need.

The beach itself met and exceeded her expectations. Just like Yang had said, it was secluded and nestled deep within the forest half an hour's walk from the town. It was best described as a inlet, with the land protecting it from most of the waves. Over time, sand had washed in and made it an attractive location for taking a dip. The water seemed to be shallow too, something which she appreciated.

Her eyes then settled on her friends. Yang was unsurprisingly enough wearing a yellow bikini, though the modesty was more than what Weiss had expected. Blake was in shorts and a tank-top for the moment, apparently still unsure if she would go in the water or not. Weiss glanced quickly up to the top of her head. Blake's bow was off again. Now that Weiss thought about it, Blake hadn't worn it for several days, not even when outside.

 _I hope she'll stop wearing it at Beacon too._

Finally, her eyes drifted to Ruby and her heart skipped a beat.

They had not changed together even before they became an item, and while Weiss had felt Ruby's physique when they cuddled and made out, plus having seen Ruby wearing shorts and a tank-top or t-shirt on plenty of occasions by now, it hadn't given her a complete picture or done it justice. The months at Beacon had toned Ruby's muscles, and seeing her girlfriend in just a red bikini made her mouth become dry as sandpaper. Ruby was gorgeous, and Weiss had to try very hard to not stare.

Her moderately visible stomach muscles, her perfect thighs, the way the bikini defined her chest, or how inviting her collarbone looked… Weiss really wanted to stare, to drink it all in at her own leisure.

 _She's perfect. As rude as it is, I wish Blake and Yang weren't here so I could admire her a bit more openly…_

For Ruby's part, she looked, predictably enough, stunned. Weiss saw her stare at her openly with a kind of slack-jawed admiration she'd never quite seen before. Pride, joy and a pleased sort of embarrassment over having this effect on her girlfriend without even trying grew in Weiss, and it reaffirmed that her choice of bikini had been a success. Subconsciously, she stood a little bit straighter and puffed out her chest the tiniest bit from the silent praise.

With all the subtlety and tact she was known for, Yang decided to voice her thoughts on the matter. "Hot stuff! Weissy, I think you broke Rubes."

Trust Yang to know what to say to make her want to hide somewhere. Weiss squirmed a little from the playful comment. It made her acutely aware of her state of dress, and she wasn't yet fully acclimated to that truth.

Ruby blinked and shook herself out of whatever happy place her mind had gone off to. For Weiss, it was difficult to not let thoughts of a similar kind pop up. Especially when she was busy committing the view in front of her to memory.

"W-Weiss, you look… good." A bright blush blossomed up on Ruby's face and she gave Weiss a shy smile, making her feel very self-conscious, and she fidgeted slightly on the spot over the compliment.

Yang tried very hard to stifle a laugh, making everything worse.

"Don't worry, gotta start easy," Yang shot back impishly. "I have some really good jokes lined up for when you and Ruby final-"

"Yang," Blake interrupted, winking at Weiss. "Let's give them a few moments and go into the water. Just mind my ears; I hate getting water in them." Blake removed her clothes, revealing a conservative black bikini underneath.

 _I have to thank Blake later. Yang's next words would've probably been the death of the two of us._

She glanced at Ruby, and the girl smiled coyly back at her, her face unnaturally red. Weiss was sure it mirrored her own nicely. No doubt Ruby could also imagine what Yang had been about to say.

"Alright, let's do that," Yang agreed. "Sunscreen lotion is in the bag over there, Weiss. Ruby, you'll need it too. Don't think I've forgotten about your complaining when you got a sunburn."

"I know, Yang. I was going to...just...uhm..." The reason would for some reason not manifest, and Ruby looked down at the ground and nervously made little figures in the sand with her toes.

"Waiting for Weiss, huh? Well played, sis, well played," Yang said and chuckled heartily.

Weiss blushed and raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who merely shrugged and looked bashfully at her. She could imagine what Ruby was planning.

"Take your time then," Yang continued, nodding to Blake "Blake, let's go!"

Blake's eyes took on a competitive edge. On the count of three they both bolted for the water. A few seconds later they splashed into it, kicking up a fountain's worth that sparkled beautifully in the air.

"How's the temperature?" Weiss half-shouted, looking with some longing at the gentle waves rolling in and the havoc Yang in particular was causing by throwing herself towards them. It looked like fun. She felt a sort of childish giddiness stir within her at the prospect of joining them, and hoped the water would be warm enough.

"It's warmer than I thought!" Blake shouted back as she waded further out with Yang.

Ruby turned to her and nodded. "I checked while you were getting ready and it's pretty warm. That's also why we like this place so much; it's only neck deep really far out, so the water tends to be warmer here than at some of the more popular beaches."

Weiss nodded absentmindedly as she looked around again. To Weiss, it sounded like the perfect place for a bath. Secluded with forest on all sides but one, warm water, no pesky currents to worry about and no other people to bother them. The warm sun and the screeching of seagulls added to the already positive mood in her.

"Don't forget the sunscreen lotion," Yang hollered at the top of her lungs from our in the water. "It's important to use protection!" The cackling laugh that followed made the connotation abundantly clear to both of them.

Weiss felt in equal parts like sinking through the sand and smacking herself for having forgotten something so important. Her skin was sensitive so she would need it.

"She has a point. We don't want to burn ourselves." Ruby awkwardly shuffled her feet in the sand for a moment, then grabbed Weiss' hand. "This is pretty awkward, right?"

Their current situation caught up to Weiss again. Her eyes briefly flickered over Ruby's appearance. "Yes," she agreed, giving the hand she was holding a squeeze. "However, I think that we both have to get used to it."

Ruby giggled, giving her a big smile. "Yeah, probably. I wouldn't mind seeing you in the bikini more… you're beautiful, Weiss. Really, really beautiful."

Weiss blushed up to her ears over the praise and the slightly dreamy tone Ruby held, and it only got worse when she noticed Ruby's eyes drifting downwards.

"You're beautiful too, Ruby," she replied, letting her eyes briefly flicker downwards. It was difficult for her to not try to sneak a glance whenever Ruby was looking away for a moment.

Ruby's eyes met hers when she looked back up. She giggled, making Weiss' face burn at having been caught red-handed.

"Well, I've been working out a lot at Beacon." Ruby jokingly flexed her arm and winked at her in a very exaggerated manner. "Glad you like it! I'll go and get the sunscreen now, and I don't mind if you look some more. I want you to!"

With a giggle over the momentarily dumbfounded expression Weiss felt herself make, Ruby skipped over to their belongings and began to rummage around in one of the bags, sitting down on her haunches.

Weiss took Ruby's invite to look. It wasn't like she wouldn't have done it anyway if she was to be honest with herself. Ruby's exposed back was very pleasant to look at, with only a thin strap to distract her. The way the muscles played under her skin while she rummaged around was perfection itself as far as Weiss was concerned. She couldn't help but to fantasize about how she'd look without that _troublesome_ little strap.

"Was last year that bad?" she asked, not wanting to let the incriminating silence stretch for too long.

Something about that fact - fantasizing about Ruby - felt very right to her. Over the past few days she'd had a few opportunities to read her book, and it felt like things were beginning to sort itself out in her mind. Or maybe it was the fact that reading that kind of story had made her … bothered enough to experiment. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but she found herself looking at Ruby with impure thoughts at the edge of her mind a lot more often now. They slept every night closely cuddled together as well, making her acutely aware of Ruby's body each time. Sex was still something that made her really nervous, but the more she thought about it, the more curious she became. And the more curious she became, the more her thoughts wandered. And the more her thoughts wandered, the more appealing the prospect became, starting the circle over again.

"Worse. I fell asleep on a towel and burned my back. Had to sleep on my stomach for a few days." Ruby visibly shuddered at the memory, breaking Weiss out of her thoughts. "So… I was thinking that maybe I could help you with your back?" Hope was evident in her voice.

Turning around, Ruby gave Weiss a confident look, one that made her knees feel weak for the briefest of moments. Ruby did a terrible job at concealing her eagerness - not that Weiss had expected anything else. With Blake and Yang not in their immediate vicinity, Ruby was turning back to her much bolder self. From prior experience, Weiss knew what to expect. However, why didn't she up the ante herself? Show that she could also play this game?

Weiss looked out over the inlet. Yang and Blake were swimming away from them, seeking out deeper waters. She realized they wouldn't be able to make out clearly what happened on the beach, and they would be preoccupied with splashing around in the water anyway.

An idea took hold in her mind. Weiss gulped. As crazy as it sounded, it made sense considering the circumstances. _Am I going to ask Ruby if she could do this?_ Her brain, or at least a part of it, said no. However, the rest of it along with her heart said yes. She was also confident Ruby wouldn't be against it - quite the opposite.

"So was this why you were waiting for me?" she asked as a way of leading into the subject, keeping her tone neutral.

Ruby nodded and had the decency to look somewhat guilty over it, in that cute manner she did when she was caught checking her out or was thrown off guard.

Weiss had something much better in mind though. Nervousness coiled in her, as did hope. "Why don't I help you with your arms and legs too? Lay down on the towel."

It came out as more of an unsure and timid squeak than anything else, a far cry from the confident tone she had planned. Weiss coughed and picked up a bottle of water to sooth her dry throat.

She was one-hundred percent sure they would have to deal with an awful lot of insinuations and teasing once they joined them in the water, but that was precisely why she had been able to be so bold in the first place. No matter what they did, Yang would be Yang, and so they may as well take the opportunity.

Ruby appeared simultaneously surprised and intrigued over the suggestion. It took only a moment for her to look out at where Yang and Blake was and reach the same conclusion as Weiss had a moment ago. That settled whatever internal debate she'd had, and she promptly flopped down on a towel.

With her heartbeat through the roof, it really hit Weiss what she was about to do, and a brief wave of anxiety flowed through her before she calmed herself down and strengthened her resolve. She wanted to do this. She wanted to 'move forward', as vague of an expression as it was. And she absolutely wanted to run her hands over Ruby's body.

 _Just a month ago I wouldn't have been able to admit that to myself. A lot has changed for the better, hasn't it?_

Weiss sat down on her knees next to Ruby, enjoying the way she sunk down an inch or two in the warm sand. She took the bottle and carefully pressed out a generous amount of lotion. It was cool, in sharp contrast to everything else.

Carefully, she rubbed the lotion over her hands and gently put the tip of her fingers on Ruby's back. The contact sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine. Despite the tender motion, Ruby let out a high-pitched squeal and flailed around, much to Weiss' amusement. When the initial response passed, Ruby went back to lying still with her head tilted sideways, eyes closed.

"Dolt, stay still."

Ruby only grunted an agreement, sticking out her tongue at her.

Weiss relaxed and the stiffness in her shoulders disappeared. She was with Ruby; it would be fine, because she knew they both wanted this. The desire and want to touch certainly outweighed any objections she could come up with for herself at this point.

Setting about her task again with renewed confidence, Weiss couldn't help but to shamelessly take the opportunity to take in every inch of her girlfriend's body. While her gaze traveled from one place to the next, her hands explored defined back muscles, slender yet strong arms and spent perhaps a bit more time than needed on each area.

She quickly noticed how Ruby relaxed almost immediately, making her apply a bit more force and massage any tense muscles she found.

It was a… gratifying experience, something she wanted to do again. However, when Ruby began to moan in contentment when she massaged a spot that was sore from their daily training, Weiss had to take a stand; it was simply too mortifying to listen to.

"Ruby! Stop that! It's embarrassing."

"No, it feels good!" Though her eyes remained close, Ruby failed to suppress her sly smile. Through her mortification, Weiss bristled. Ruby knew exactly what she was doing, and Weiss was going to get revenge.

She recalled Yang's advice about Ruby's ticklish spots and set about her task, turning Ruby into a giggling, writing mess that flailed about.

"Will you behave?"

Ruby looked back at her, pouting slightly after the struggle stopped. "Sorry, I will. But in all honesty, getting a massage feels really good. With how much I swing Crescent Rose around, I think I need that. Can you help me someday, properly?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. I'm not good at it yet, but I can learn," Weiss promised, enjoying the happy smile Ruby shot her. It would be a good way to spoil her cute girlfriend.

When she was done with Ruby's neck, back and arms, she repeated the process on her legs and feet, mindful to keep her hands from straying too far up Ruby's thighs. This time she was careful, wanting it to be relaxing for her girlfriend. "Don't worry, I won't tickle you. This is just to get the sunscreen lotion into your skin. I'll be careful."

"Thanks, I'm so ticklish." Ruby groaned.

"Well, I think it's very cute, but I won't exploit it more than absolutely necessary."

Ruby threw her a worried glance., but Weiss didn't make good on her worry.

She had, after all, her hands full. Having unrestricted access to her bare legs was wonderful. She'd never had the opportunity to admire them so closely before, so she made sure to familiarize herself.

"Enjoying it?" she heard Ruby ask, the girl lightly brushing her toes against one arm.

"Y-yes, it's… nice," she stuttered out as her hand moved up and down Ruby's left leg.

 _Arousing would be more accurate. I almost wish I'd said that, just to throw her off-balance._

Weiss' mouth felt dry and her hands had a slight tremble to them from the adrenaline rushing through her veins at this point. As her hands were occupied and the seconds ticked by, it became increasingly difficult for her to focus. The reality of the situation was that Ruby laid before her, with only two pieces of modest clothing covering her.

Not much was left now. Her eyes kept drifting to Ruby's rear, and she felt a need to do… something. In a moment of confidence, or arousal, she leaned forward and laid her hand on the tight fabric covering it. It wasn't like this was uncharted territory in their relationship by this point, even if had until now been a one-sided habit.

Ruby reacted immediately, freezing up for a second and nearly making Weiss pull back before she relaxed. "That was about time. Touch as much as you want to," she commented after a second, her voice practically dripping with joy.

"O-Okay," was all Weiss managed to get out. She tentatively tested the waters by moving her hand around, enjoying the sensation. Excitement coursed through Weiss, her rapid heartbeat nearly blocking out any other sounds.

 _I guess I can sort of understand why Ruby's so obsessed with touching… mine. Or why she likes to rest her hands there when we cuddle sometimes._

Weiss removed her hands after a few seconds though. It felt more awkward the longer she let her hand stay, even if it also felt pleasant. She decided that she could investigate this further at a later time - perhaps later in the evening.

"Done, turn around," she squeaked out and ushered Ruby to move, her girlfriend happily obliging.

That only managed to fluster her even more, since Ruby now laid on her back and had sly grin on her face. For Weiss' already overloaded mind it proved to be another challenge. She was grateful that her girlfriend could read her mood so well, and refrained from making any suggestive comments as she continued applying the lotion, keeping her eyes away now that Ruby could follow her gaze.

Weiss didn't know what to say, and so she stayed silent. She didn't like how to atmosphere began to grow a little bit awkward, but her mind came up blank. Making smalltalk right now was a doomed endeavor.

"Weiss, it's okay to look if you want to," Ruby said softly, causing Weiss to grow rigid for a moment. "Touch too, if you want. But I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable so if you don't want to, I understand."

Weiss glanced at Ruby as she considered it, looking into those understanding silver-colored eyes. The playful grin was gone, replaced with gentle understanding. She thought back to their previous conversations about physical intimacy and where to draw the line, as well as her own shifting position on the matter.

 _Testing the waters is fun... I mean, I'm already touching her all over her body, so it wouldn't make sense to make a fuss over it… and I really want to. But I don't want to cause her any frustration._

"It's just very awkward, " Weiss explained, still undecided. "You look very attractive, and it makes me want to," she coughed, "look. But I also feel like it's too… forward. I mean, we barely have any clothes on."

"I know, but you're the only one in the whole world who I want to look at me this way, Weiss," Ruby replied, her voice growing warmer. "It makes me feel amazing. So I don't mind at all." The way she blushed when she said that, and the way her eyes grew momentarily bashful, made Weiss' heart skip a beat.

It gave her the confidence she needed to say what she really wanted. "That's good to know… and you can look at me too as much as you want to. It makes me feel… beautiful."

 _It's only fair. We're together, so it should be natural. But it really isn't fair how the little minx can make me do whatever she wants with just a slight shift of her expression._

So Weiss looked, just as Ruby did. Bit by bit, she learned to simply appreciate her girlfriend without subterfuge or hesitation, gradually overcoming the shyness she could still feel whenever she deliberately let their eyes stray. Their eyes roamed, secure in the knowledge that it was fine to unashamedly admire each other.

Weiss again found herself wishing they were alone so they could do... more. Whatever that was. She still didn't know. Touch maybe? Explore Ruby's… features over what she was wearing?

Not coming to a decision, she pushed her musings aside and focused back on her task.

Soon after, they switched places, and Weiss did not fail to notice how excited Ruby looked over the prospect at hand. It was very cute and so typical of her girlfriend, again making her feel that special kind of warmth contentment that came from knowing she was beautiful and wanted. She took slow breaths, trying to ignore the nervousness she felt within her at the same time.

However, she soon forgot all about it as Ruby began to massage the lotion onto her back, and Weiss slowly melted into a metaphorical pile of goo. "Dust, Ruby, this feels amazing. You'll have to do this again someday. Preferably after each combat class with Goodwitch."

Ruby hummed in acknowledgement and continued over her lower back and down to her legs. As expected, Weiss felt a hand give her rear a few loving pats, a giggle accompanying it.

She sighed in good-natured exasperation from the predictable move. "Love you too, Ruby."

Ruby just laughed and indicated for her to turn around. With their roles reversed a second time, Weiss was once again acutely aware of their state of dress.

Trying her best to disregard the embarrassment she felt over the hands roaming over her body, she slowly relaxed again. It was intimate, but not necessarily sexual. For all the times Ruby's eyes drifted up and down, she moved slowly and gently, staying clear of the more intimate areas.

For her part, Weiss certainly appreciated whenever Ruby, in a very calculating manner, leaned forward to give her a good view.

"You're beautiful," Weiss complimented. "I don't say that often enough."

Ruby beamed with joy even as her hand was busy with her midriff. "You too, Weiss. I'm sure I'm saying it enough, but one more time can't hurt, right?"

"Hush, don't ruin the moment," Weiss replied playfully.

Ruby merely scooted closer and bent down for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, yet to Weiss it sent an electrifying sensation through her, amplifying her more salacious thoughts. She instinctively craned her neck and used her arms to keep Ruby's head in place, mashing their lips together before her mind had time to catch up with her body.

It lasted only a moment, but when they pulled away, both girls were short of breath. A fearful, cursory glance out towards the water showed that Yang and Blake didn't appear to have looked their way.

"Wow, that was hot," Ruby said with a slightly starry-eyed look, absentmindedly stroking a single finger over her lips.

Weiss tried to get her breathing under control. In one moment all she had thought of was a brief kiss, but then she had, for a lack of better word, snapped.

 _I need to take a few deep breaths and calm myself down. This is definitely not the place for that sort of kissing!_

"Y-yes, it was, but we shouldn't do it here."

"But we can later?" Ruby asked hopefully, her eyes gleaming with desire.

"I… don't see why not," Weiss answered and sent her a shy smile. "Just finish up so we can let it dry and then get in the water. I want to go swimming."

She wouldn't mind some more intense kissing later. It felt like she needed to vent somehow, or perhaps like she wanted to acknowledge the sensations and emotions within her by acting on them. That thought sent a pleasurable tingle down between her thighs, making her want to sigh out of frustration and over how she was acting. It was so … out of character for her to act like some kind of needy schoolgirl… that she supposed she, at the end of the day, was.

 _But perhaps that's fine… there's no one else I would want to feel this way around. I think that… following my heart when it comes to physical intimacy isn't a bad thing. Ruby's a lot better at that than I am._

She thought back to Ruby's reassurance earlier and went back to admiring her girlfriend.

When Ruby had completed her task a minute later, Weiss rose and sat down on the blanket, with Ruby joining her. They did the last bits, like the upper thighs, themselves and then helped each other with applying it on their respective face.

When they were done, they sat and waited for the sunscreen to dry. It took only a moment for Ruby to loop her arm around her waist and for her fingers to begin gently stroking over her stomach. The familiar gesture felt calm and reassuring, and Weiss leaned into the embrace, trying to ignore how… bothered she still was. The attraction she felt, the need, was primal and it was terribly distracting. Especially since their bodies were touching and a cursory glance to the side was all it took to see Ruby cleavage. Needless to say, her eyes strayed.

"Did you like it? The … massage, I mean?" Weiss wasn't sure why she asked. There was just an instinctual need in her to confirm that Ruby had enjoyed it just as much as she had.

"Yep! That was fun. You have the smoothest skin and you're so soft and all I wanted was to cuddle and kiss you and never ever let go!"

The fierce blush that Weiss had donned for the last minutes made a resurgence after the glowing compliment.

Sitting together like this allowed Weiss for time to calm herself down and regain her bearings though. In a sense, what they'd just done felt partially unreal. She was shocked over how bold she had been, and equally so when she checked the time and realized that no more than five minutes had passed. It had certainly felt like a lot longer - in a good way.

"I liked it too. A lot," Weiss confirmed shyly. She wanted Ruby to know that, and help her girlfriend to put the sometimes mixed signals she knew she was giving off into a greater context.

Weiss felt how Ruby lazily patted her stomach. "I could tell". Her voice was smug.

She stood up then, holding out her hand that Weiss accepted. She cleared her throat awkwardly, oddly nervous all of sudden. "Weiss, before we go into the water… would you mind if I hug you?"

"Of course, would you even ask that at this poin- oh…"

The metaphorical lightbulb went off in Weiss's head. Their attire consisted of quite a bit less than usual. It was very considerate of Ruby to ask, but there was no way she was going to say no. Weiss realized she wouldn't mind the experience at all, especially not after how touchy they'd both been not even a minute ago.

Ruby threw a glance out towards the water. "I can't barely make out Yang and Blake, if it helps." Her voice was very hopeful.

Weiss huffed in amusement at Ruby's attempt of coaxing her into a hug. There was no hesitation on her part though, and she nodded her approval, sending Ruby a soft smile. No one could say anything about her wanting to hug her girlfriend, right?

Somewhat awkwardly, Ruby opened her arms. Weiss, her back against the sea, took a step forward, her heart beating wildly, and put her own hands on Ruby's lower back and pulled her closer.

It was a sensation Weiss hadn't experienced before, but one she instantly grew to like. It was warmer, more intimate, and felt more fundamentally right than when she cuddled with Ruby in her nightgown. Weiss melted into the hug, enjoying how their legs, chests and even stomachs subtly rubbed against each other.

Ruby's warm breath tickled her ear as her girlfriend rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. They held each other tightly, their shared experience serving to ease both girls nerves as their breathing calmed down into a slow, synchronized pace.

That was another thing Weiss loved about Ruby; the younger girl always seemed to be able to figure out the mood and gave in to whatever Weiss needed in that moment, often times before she knew so herself.

Weiss was very grateful for that. She had a lot to think over after their intimate moment, and she knew Ruby would give her the time she needed to sort it out in her head. The emotions she had felt, the need within her, and the images burned into her mind of Ruby all pointed towards one thing that she, especially after today, could now admit to herself that she really wanted.

 _I… want to experience that with her, but why does the idea have to make me so nervous!? There's no longer any shame associated with the idea, so I suppose it's progress if nothing else. I just... wish this was easier than it is. Ruby seeing me naked and doing those things… what if I mess up or do something she dislikes!? I want it to be a precious memory for the two of us._

She didn't have all the answers yet, hesitation still ample whenever she thought of it. But she could consider it some more later. Along with an idea that struck her in that moment.

 _Maybe it would be fine to go a little bit further when we kiss and cuddle? Touching above the clothes would be fine, wouldn't it? But I don't want her to feel frustrated by it… though, on the other hand, I know she likes it, and she did tell me I could touch, didn't she?_

The prospect made her anxious, but also very excited. Weiss had never been one to move her hands around a lot when they kissed, usually resting them on Ruby's lower back or shoulders, but maybe she could change that?

However, that could come later. For the moment, she had something much more important to do though: Tell Ruby how much she meant to her.

"Love you, dolt."

"Love you more, princess" Ruby pulled her head back enough to meet her eyes. They practically sparkled with happiness and in the next moment Ruby moved forward and softly bumped her nose against Weiss' own. They giggled and rubbed their noses together like two affectionate cats would. It was such a sappy, silly thing to do, and Weiss loved it for that very reason.

An idea popped into Weiss' head at the moment. It would no doubt surprise Ruby and also be playful… and Weiss would be lying if she tried to convince herself it wasn't a tempting target.

Quick as lightning, she moved her hands onto Ruby's rear and gave a good squeeze. "Tag, you're it!"

For a few seconds all Weiss could hear was her own feet running over the warm sand, and her own barely restrained laughter. She wished she could've seen the no doubt dumbfounded expression on Ruby's face.

Her feet splashed into the water. The temperature was pleasant thanks to the sunshine over the past week.

"No fair, Weiss!" A few seconds later, and in a cloud of rose petals, Ruby reached her and latched onto her. When literally all of Ruby's weight was suddenly added to her own, Weiss slipped, and they fell into the water in a tangle of limbs and shouts. Weiss' head came below the surface, but she kicked upwards a second later and resurfaced a meter from Ruby. She huffed and shook her head to get what she had inhaled out of her nose. Ruby was busy wiping her face, sputtering like a cat.

"Hey, stop making out and come out here!" Yang's voice traveled over the water.

Startled, they looked at each other, taking in each other's ruffled appearance. Mirth bubbled up and they broke out in laughter. Then Weiss splashed water in Ruby's face again, before fleeing further out, laughing as Ruby chased after her.

* * *

Ruby Rose didn't usually have the problem of not being able to fall asleep. Most days, she would be out within 10 minutes of laying down, but today was different. It was like the shock of what had happened earlier in the day was just now finally catching up to her.

She'd seen Weiss in a bikini. She'd applied sunscreen all over her girlfriend's soft, gorgeous and absolutely perfect body. And Weiss had done the same to her! And not even half an hour ago, after preparing dinner and spending time with everyone, they'd retired to bed, where their nightly kissing session had shown that things had changed between them. In short, Weiss had been a little more touchy-feely than usual, though Ruby guessed it wasn't surprising consider the events of today.

Just thinking about any of those moments was enough for her heartbeat to shoot up and for the familiar need to grow more distracting, her toes involuntary curling as a slight shift of how she lay in bed was enough to send a wave of sensation through her. How she could faintly make out Weiss' lavender fragrance didn't make it any easier either, the scent only magnifying it. The way Weiss had looked at her today, the way her hands had slightly trembled as they moved over her skin… it had been a new sensation, different from even the first morning. She could vividly recall how every touch had felt electrifying, burning hot to the touch, and how Weiss had looked at her with eyes that spoke of desire.

Taking a cold shower once they got back had come in handy to dispel her of the worst of her pent up need, but now it was slowly creeping back to the forefront of her mind. Ruby took a deep breath, trying to not recall all the images of Weiss she'd burned into her mind forever.

 _It was fun though, really fun! I could never have imagined her doing this just a week ago. It's actually kind of surreal that just a few days ago she wasn't yet ready to be public without relationships. I guess I've made her really curious…_

But Ruby had also seen the indecision mixed in with it. That had made her not do anything of what had sprung to mind when she laid on the blanket. The same insight was why she had reassured Weiss, slowly telling her how it was fine to admire and touch as much as she wanted.

Ruby recognized the anxiety, even if she didn't understand it. After all, she'd never really felt any hesitation or anxiety over the more intimate aspects of their relationship besides what she assumed was the normal jitters everyone would feel. What she'd read about sex had told her that it was something fun to be enjoyed together and a very important way to bond and grow closer. Weiss was different though. Like so many other things, her anxieties and attitudes could be traced back to her childhood and family situation.

Ruby sighed in exasperation from not knowing what to do or how to help Weiss, and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. The moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the room in a blue-white sheen, helping her make out Weiss' features. She was resting on her back, her chest slowly rising and falling.

She smiled at the sight. Things would work themselves out somehow. Weiss just needed time.

 _Seriously, being this beautiful and cute should be criminal._

The affection that welled up in her cooled her desire, making her take a deep breath as she relaxed and focus back on what was really important.

"Love you, Weiss," she whispered softly in her ear.

Weiss mumbled something in her sleep, and Ruby strained her ears to listen close. When she heard, she smiled, even as happy tears slipped down her face.

"Say that again, princess?" she asked quietly.

"Hnhn… l.. ove you, Ruby."

* * *

 **Giggity.**

 **Well, this happened. Hope it was enjoyable and didn't come across as too perverted. Tried my best to make something more out of a classic fanservice scene.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, here's chapter 21. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the day after last chapter, so Thursday of week 1.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Ruby hummed a tune to herself she'd heard on the radio a few days ago, grabbing another few pieces of salad, sliced tomatoes, and cucumber and putting them on the sandwiches she was busy preparing. Then she applied a generous amount of mayonnaise to make it edible again. She couldn't fathom why Weiss insisted on putting vegetables on sandwiches of all things; it made no sense! It wasn't bad; no, Ruby could admit to herself that it was alright, but it was the idea of combining deliciously soft bread with veggies that felt offensive in itself. Still, some sacrifices had to be made for her girlfriend, right?

 _And some compromises, hence the mayonnaise. That should do it._

Critically examining her creation, she was pretty happy with the end result. While it wasn't a masterpiece worthy of a catering company, it looked appetizing enough. Furthermore, it felt very satisfying to stack them on top of one another and push a toothpick into the bread for added stability.

"You forgot the cheese," Taiyang reminded her, making Ruby want to smack herself. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness, Ruby careful undid the last minute of labor and added the missing ingredient before stacking them all over again.

"Whoops. Thanks, Dad. Does it look good enough?" It sounded a bit nervous even to herself, but she couldn't really stop worrying, even if she knew that Weiss wouldn't hold it against her.

"Yeah, don't worry. It looks great; you're getting the hang of the presentation aspect too. No need to be so nervous about it. Weiss will love it."

That was reassuring. Ruby just wanted to make sure everything was perfect; going on dates was still a novel experience, and Weiss deserved making an effort for.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Beacon?"

"Sort of. It's exhausting, but fun. If the break was another two weeks I wouldn't mind however..." While she talked, she kept an eye on the next sandwich she was making, mindful to not mess this one up too.

Taiyang let out a laugh at that. "I know just what you mean. Felt the same way when I studied there, and things will only pick up the pace from now on. Second semester is closing in and that means missions on top of the course work."

Ruby lightly bounced on the ball of her feet from the anticipation of that. She looked forward to leading her team and kicking Grimm butt, even if she was a bit nervous over the responsibilities that came with it.

"I just hope it's better than our first mission," he added.

"Were it rained all day and you didn't find a single Grimm?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. We got back three days later, freezing and shivering." However, from how his eyes seemed to stare into the distance, she knew that more was on his mind. That was always the case. He still grieved, and would probably do so for the rest of his life. Losing two wives wasn't something most people had to deal with, and he had not wanted to find someone to spend his time with after that.

She couldn't fault him for it. The second time had hit him a lot harder, and she could still see the effect so many years later. For her part, there was always a small tightness in her chest when the past was broached. That would probably never go away, no matter how old she got. It was just melancholic to think of what had been but no longer was. Ruby figured she'd probably feel this way for the rest of her life too.

Then he broke out in a genuine laugh, already back to his normal self. "Everyone except Qrow came down with a cold too. He spent the following week telling us how weak we were. When he fell ill the next week, he got it back tenfold. I still give him crap for it every now and then."

While she reached for another toothpick, she smiled at the story, imagining how her uncle must've irritated everyone else to the edge of insanity. It was fun to listen to it, since he didn't often speak of the past.

"Speaking about Beacon, Taiyang continued, "it'll be fun to test your skills this weekend. From the report card, you're doing great in combat class already, but maybe an old man like me can teach you guys a few tricks or two."

Ruby discarded her musing and gave an exaggerated laugh, crossing her arms under her chest and taking on a confident pose, raising herself on her tiptoes for gain height. "Watch out, old man, or you'll lose."

"Like I do whenever we play video games?" He raised a mocking eyebrow at her, and Ruby knew she had already lost the argument. Her dad was the better fighter, both in real life and virtual life.

"Not if Weiss and I team up. I think it's only fair. Two huntresses-in-training should equal one experienced hunter, right?"

He laughed at that. "I'm waiting. What's Weiss up to while she's waiting for you? I hope she's not bored."

"Probably a bit bored. She's studying company business, since she figured she might as well get it over with while she's confined to upstairs."

Ruby giggled to herself over how she had bossed Weiss around. Some _persuasion_ had been needed, more so for the fact that Weiss had caught on and had demanded compensation or else ignore her polite order to not go down the stairs. They'd quickly found a middle-ground both had been _very_ happy with.

Taiyang hummed as he poured the pasta salad he'd been mixing into two lunch boxes for them. "Can't be easy for her. Poor girl, she should be able to live life like the teenager she is." His face lost some of the cheerfulness he had held previously.

"Yeah, but she wants to take over the business and she's willing to work hard to make that happen." Ruby grabbed the plastic wrapping and carefully began to fold it around the sandwiches.

 _Yeah, Weiss shouldn't have to deal with this. But the world isn't perfect, so we'll have to make the best of it. And we're going on a date so it's as great as it can get for the moment!_

"How do you feel about that?" Taiyang's voice held uncertainty, like he wasn't sure if it had been a good question or not to ask.

Ruby looked out the kitchen window, taking in the view of the warm sun that gave the lawn and forest their shine while she tried to find the right way to express herself. A common brimstone butterfly was whimsically turning and diving in the air, seemingly without any pattern or plan.

"I support her and try to make sure that she strikes a good balance between work and fun. She's a lot better at it these days. You should've seen her early on at Beacon. All she did was study, and she was as grumpy as an old house cat since she never relaxed." Ruby snorted in amusement at her own comparison. She was glad Weiss couldn't hear her right now. No doubt she would've taken offense with the comparison. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Taiyang let out a hearty laugh. "I won't, promise. I remember some of the texts you sent me about her. She's changed a lot from what little I can tell, and no doubt thanks to you."

"Mm… befriending her and helping her relax and mellow out wasn't the easiest but… it got us to where we are now, so I think I did a pretty good job." She grinned, wanting to pat her own shoulder for the job well done.

"That you did, sweetie. What was I going to ask you?" He pursed his lips for a moment in thought, before squinting his eyes slightly. "Right, what about long term plans? With her being an heiress and all."

Ruby furrowed her brow and sucked on her chin as she thought. In truth, she had put that conversation off deliberately, not wanting to assume things so early in their relationship. Thankfully, since she had spilled the beans to Yang two days ago she'd felt a lot better about the insecurities and fears that had been plaguing her. The worry she'd endured from time to time had finally been put into perspective. In hindsight, she was really glad Yang had pushed her enough to talk.

That didn't meant that she was fully over it though. Ruby had acknowledged that it would be in the back of her mind for the foreseeable future. What would happen between Weiss and her father was up in the air, they'd only been together for a few month, it was her first relationship, and what they'd do after Beacon was so far into the future it was difficult to imagine.

The difference compared to before was that she now had the tools to handle it. She knew _why_ she felt this way and that it was perfectly normal to feel a little insecure from time to time. Yang had felt the same thing before, and, now that she thought about it, she realized Weiss had felt really insecure early on when they began dating.

 _I mean, I knew that, but I was pretty naive then and didn't understand her as well. It was probably a lot more nerve-wracking to her than what she let show. But things are better now. A lot better._

And as for herself, what she had to remember was that they loved each other, and as long as they did that, everything would be fine. It was an encouraging thought that always sent a warm feeling spreading throughout her chest whenever she thought of it. It allowed her to confidently answer Taiyang's question.

"We haven't talked about how it'll affect us in the future. It's too early for that; we've only been together for a few months." He nodded in understanding. "I mean, she wants to be a huntress too, so… I don't know, Dad, but I'm sure there's a way, and I'm not going to..." She blushed and idly scratched at her neck where her hair tickled her, her previous concern gone at the optimistic prospect of a future together with Weiss, "I want to be with her for a long time. Forever, even." Her face only got redder from the admission, and she couldn't stop herself from making a dopey smile even if she had wanted to.

He grinned at her. "How the little girl I once could hold with one arm has grown up. You make me so proud every single day. Chasing after your dream at Beacon, finding yourself a lovely partner… Go see your girlfriend; I'll finish up here." He reached out with his hand and ruffled her hair before she could duck out of the way.

Ruby really didn't mind, but it wouldn't be fun to give in without any struggle. They'd played this game for so long now that he expected her to protest. As usual, her protests had no effect at all and she resigned herself to what had now turned into a daily occurrence as he laughed and pulled her into a hug simultaneously.

"Summer is proud of you too, Ruby. I wish she was still here, but I just know that she's watching over your from somewhere. She would have wholeheartedly approved of Weiss too," he said quietly. Then her chuckled, probably from recalling something. "And dote on her something fierce, I bet."

Ruby said nothing at first, only tightening the hug. It was reassuring to hear him say that, confirming what she herself figured. Her chest felt tight again, but she didn't feel sad. It was more nuanced than that; a slight longing, a pinch of regret, gratitude for the few memories she had of her mom, and a spoonful of acceptance that the past couldn't be changed.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," she replied softly.

"I love you too, Ruby." The words were accompanied by another affectionate pass on her hair.

When Taiyang let her go a few seconds later, the tightness in her chest was already gone, and Ruby eyed the dessert in the oven with apprehension as she tried to ruffle her hair into some semblance of order.

"Dad, will the blueberry pie really turn out well?" It was the first time she'd ever made a pie, and she couldn't help but vent her worry again, despite having had her dad supervise her during the entire process. With Weiss' love for anything with blueberries, she wanted to get it just perfect.

"Don't worry, I won't let it burn. I'll pack everything up for you and put the food in the picnic basket when the pie's cooled enough. Should be done in about thirty minutes and you can go on your merry way with Weiss to your picnic date. Speaking about that, can I take a picture of the two of you before you head out? I haven't added any new pictures to my photo album for too long already."

"Daaaaad!" Ruby whined.

"Alright, alright, no need to pout like that at me. It was just a request. I suppose," he drawled, "I can ask Weiss instead. She can probably make you agree to it." He looked absurdly pleased with the idea, and Ruby feared he would go through with it.

 _Anything but that!_

"I'll think about it," she grumbled in an attempt to stall, knowing that he had already won this match. It wasn't the picture itself that was embarrassing though. Ruby wouldn't mind having a few more pictures of her and Weiss. It was just that he was so eager and happy over the fact that she had a girlfriend, and it had become quite noticeable when things had calmed down after Wess' arrival. He was so proud of her and it was mortifying to experience.

Maybe she was just ungrateful - after all, many parents weren't as open to the idea of a gay daughter, but it made her feel really self-conscious and embarrassed, like when he had loudly complimented one of her poor drawings in art class one day when she was in elementary school.

She wondered if all teenagers felt this conflict within them. Like she was still not grown up, which she really wasn't if she was to be honest with herself, and needed a doting parent who looked after her from a few feet away and cheered her on. Still, Ruby knew he meant only well and only acted the way he did because he loved her and was happy for her sake, and that made her really happy at the same time. She guessed she would just have to endure, give some ground to make him happy and try to get used to it. There was no way this would stop anytime soon, after all.

"Okay, you can take a few pictures. It would be a good memory for us to look back on," she acquiesced when she felt a bit guilty over her earlier refusal, noting how happy her agreeing made him. Quickly, she gave him another hug. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ruby. Love you," he replied and let go of her.

Ruby was about to step out from the kitchen when he called her back. "By the way, sweetie…"

She stopped and turned around. Taiyang scratched at the stubble on his throat, a trait she'd realized he did when he was a bit uncertain over something. "I don't think there's a way to say this that won't embarrass you, and I've been thinking on how to say it for a few days without luck, so I'm just going to get straight to the point..."

Ruby held her breath as she met his eyes, an anxious feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Had he seen them make out too!?

He took a deep breath, apparently steeling himself for what he was about to say. "You and Weiss don't need to pretend that you're not sharing a bed," he continued, unable to contain the mischievous Yang-like grin spreading over his face. "It's fine, I don't mind, and I'm sure Yang don't either."

Ruby went stiff as as a board and made a very unladylike sound in the back of her throat from the pure shock of having been called out on it. It felt like the floor disappeared under her and she was free-falling. Taiyang began to laugh, and it only made her face feel like it was on fire. How had he figured it out?

Both Weiss and her had unanimously decided it was something they should keep to themselves, but now that he had reassured her it was fine, she felt stupid for having kept it a secret in the first place and shame for the very same reason.

"Sorry, Dad. It was just… I don't know how to say. It was..." her futile struggle for words to express herself ended in silence and she let her arms fall limply to her side. Ruby hadn't lied to him, but she had gone a pretty long way to obfuscate the truth, and that was equally bad in her mind. It would've just been really embarrassing to bring it up! She didn't even know or want to know how to start such a conversation.

"I would've done the same thing your age, Ruby," Taiyang reassured her. "I'm not angry or disappointed; I just want you to know that there's no need for the two of you to hide it. It's clear as day you love each other, so it's natural for you two to want to be together. No need to leave the spare mattress in a messy state anymore. Just put it back in the storage room." He gave her a kind smile, letting her know there wasn't anything to ask forgiveness for.

Feeling better already, she nodded. "Okay, I will. Dad… thanks."

Now there was only the matter of breaking the news to Weiss gently.

 _Good luck, Ruby Rose. She's going to faint on the spot from mortification._

He waved her away, and she stepped into the hallway, already considering various ways to broach the subject. In the common room she could make out Yang and Blake watching some random soap opera. Predictable enough, her sister was splayed out over the sofa, if Ruby was to guess based on the feet poking out at the end of it. She turned her attention to the hallway mirror when she caught her own reflection and vainly tried to fix the mess that was now her hair.

While she did so, the realization hit her that they'd just had a father-daughter talk about a relationship she was in. Even if it was embarrassing how enthusiastic and happy Taiyang could get over that fact, Ruby could only feel gratitude towards him for not treating it like a casual fling. He understood how much Weiss meant to her, and so had taken it seriously when it mattered.

In the mirror she could see him continuing the preparations, and it made a broad smile pull at her lips. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for, and she loved him so much. How excited and happy he was that they were visiting spoke volumes, so the knowledge that she'd have to go back to Beacon made her a bit sad. At least they kept in touch frequently through their Scrolls, and she knew he was doing well these days.

Mostly successful at the task of fixing her hair, Ruby was about to put her foot down on the first step of the stairs when an idea struck her. She wondered if she could scare Weiss if she crept up on her quietly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world, but she had to try sometime, right? She figured Weiss wouldn't even bat an eyelash, but who knew? And if Weiss took it badly she still had the surprise date to smooth things over with. Now that the idea was stuck in her head, she couldn't _not_ do it - it had been far too long since she had scared anyone. Her last victim had been Yang on Halloween last year. She snickered at the memory of Yang jumping so high she hit her head on the ceiling.

Carefully, she began to make her way up the stairs like some sort of ninja. Each step was agonizingly slow to traverse as quietly as possible, and the anticipation building in her wore her patience thin. After nearly a minute though, she found herself on the upper floor and began sneaking towards her room.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest from the anticipation, and she stilled her breathing like some kind of predator closing in on its prey as she looked into her room. Weiss was there, but not at the desk like Ruby had come to expect from whenever she was studying. Instead, she was lying on her stomach in their bed, head propped up with an arm, and her nose deep in a book.

Ruby just stood there for a few moments and admired her girlfriend in silence. The white dress Weiss was wearing fit her perfectly, showing off her shoulder blades where her loose hair didn't hide them. It ended just above her knees, and Ruby's eyes greedily drank in the sight of her smooth thighs and the cute rear she could make out.

Her thoughts drifted back to two days ago. Ruby was pretty sure she'd never forget the sight of Weiss in a bikini, looking so absolutely stunning and gorgeous she'd almost not known what to do.

And then Weiss had suggested they'd help each other with the sunscreen to a degree Ruby hadn't realistically dreamed of, even if she had entertained the idea as a fantasy that could maybe happen in the far future.

The reminiscence made a wave of heat creep up her cheeks as her thoughts drifted to more carnal desires. When it came to intimacy, things had changed between them after their excursion in a way that made her mind increasingly drift towards that particular avenue… more than usual.

 _Maybe I should ask her if we can go swimming again… just the two of us. Make it a date next week?_

The motivation was partially driven by impure thoughts, but she genuinely wanted to go swimming again, and Weiss had obviously enjoyed herself a lot in the water. And if they just so happened to get a little touchy… well, a girl could always hope, right?

But she couldn't stay there and look at Weiss forever. Focusing back on the task at hand, she tiptoed into the room and slowly moved towards the bed.

Suddenly, a small high-pitched cry of...something, slipped out from Weiss. From her angle, Ruby could just barely make out that Weiss' ears were flaming red.

That was odd. Weiss looked, based on how she was squirming around, embarrassed. Very embarrassed. It was a mystery that merited an unraveling - after she'd scared Weiss. Not wanting to waste any more time, she crept closer… and closer…and took a deep breath.

"Weiss!"

To her credit, Weiss didn't scream, though she made what could best be described as a small squeak, and practically flew up from the bed, book in hand. "Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Her face was red and her eyes slightly wild, one hand coming to rest over her chest.

Ruby burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she utterly failed to restrain her amusement. Looking up at Weiss only made her laugh all the harder. Now that Weiss had composed herself again, her arms were crossed under her chest and she had a stern look on her face, eyebrows arched, as if daring her to continue.

Wiping moisture from her eyes, Ruby took a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to be able to talk; apologies had to be made, no matter how fun that had been.

 _So worth it!_

"Sorry, I only wanted to know if you got scared easily." She let out an anxious laugh under Weiss' unamused glare that remained firm. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, the bite disappearing from her gaze. "Well, I suppose it was worth it if it made you laugh that hard, dolt. Just please don't do it again; I really don't enjoy surprises of that kind." She dropped her other hand to the side, thereby exposing the book. A small smile played on her lips, which gave Ruby some peace of mind. She had already been forgiven.

Ruby focused her attention on the object Weiss was holding and tilted her head to get a better look at the title. "Under the Pale Moonlight. I've never heard of it before. What's it about?"

Weiss' eyes widened almost comically, and her face took on a much darker shade of red than before. She visibly stiffened. "I-It's...a book," Weiss explained lamely, tucking the article under her arm in an attempt to hide it.

Something wasn't right here. Ruby could smell a buried owl from a mile away, at least when it came to Weiss trying to play inconspicuous. If it was just any book, or a company report, she wouldn't have had that cute stutter to her voice, nor would her demeanor be so coy.

There was always a fine balance to be struck between giving your partner space, and being invested into what they were doing, but Ruby figured she could afford to prod a bit further. If Weiss really didn't want her to know she would leave it at that. However, before she could say anything else, Weiss spoke up.

"Well… it's just that…" Weiss trailed off. For a moment, it looked like she was debating with herself. She pursed her lips in thought, then the hesitation Ruby saw in her gaze gave way to determination and she slowly pulled out the book again, giving it to Ruby. The next second, Weiss broke the eye contact and stared at the wall instead, visibly uncomfortable.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked softly. Her girlfriend's behaviour was both uncharacteristic and bewildering. Preemptively, she walked over to the door and closed it before returning to Weiss. The conversation ahead looked like it required some privacy.

"Just... read the synopsis. I think it will explain it sufficiently," Weiss explained in a meek tone of voice, her eyes briefly flickering to Ruby's before averting again.

Somewhat puzzled, but doing as she was told, Ruby took a good look at the book in her hand, stroking her thumb over the glossy protective cover that was slightly worn at the edges. It wasn't very thick, probably no more than 300 pages. Ruby turned it around to read the back cover, and her eyes widened as she scanned the text. The 18+ recommendation at the bottom, and the fact that it was published by the same company as Blake's book, made it abundantly clear what the contents would be if she were to take a peek inside.

Ruby mind raced as she went over the implications. Weiss was secretly reading erotic literature! "This is similar to Ninjas of Love, isn't it?" she blurted it out within thinking, and she instantly clamped a hand over her mouth, cursing herself for her tendency to run it without thinking.

Weiss' gaped at her. Her disbelief would've made Ruby laugh had the situation been different. "You've read it too?!"

"Too, Weiss?" Things were happening too quickly for her, with one surprising revelation after another.

Weiss nodded absentmindedly, then jolted as her own mind caught with her admission and winched. "Yes, but I've only read a small part of it. When did you read it?"

Ruby laughed nervously and scratched at the floor with her toes, "Please don't tell Blake this, but I saw it poking out from under her blanket one day and got curious. It's, uhm, good... if you know what I mean." She glanced at the book in her hand again. "Which I'm preeeeetty sure you do."

Weiss began to chuckle, only for it to transform into full on laughter. She stepped close to Ruby and leaned against her, looping her arms behind her back and squeezing her tightly against her. Ruby wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she didn't mind and hugged back. Weiss buried her face in the crook of her neck, something Ruby absolutely loved. Her girlfriend's chipped breathing felt warm against her skin as Weiss continued to shake with laughter.

"We're an amazing couple, aren't we?" Weiss eventually managed to get out once she'd caught her breath.

Ruby chuckled knowingly, comprehension dawning on her. Weiss was spot on. So they had both been reading that kind of books secretly. "Well, yeah, it's the two of us. We're awesome!"

"Like you say, it's… good." Weiss cleared her throat and Ruby felt how she played with a wrinkle on the back of the t-shirt she was wearing. "Do you remember the talk we had when things… turned very exciting between us in the dorm room a little over a week ago?"

Ruby certainly recalled that day. Those memories were sweet to her, sending her heart racing instantly. She became acutely aware of her girlfriend's lavender fragrance and warm body pressed against her, and her throat all of sudden felt very dry. "Yes," she somehow managed to say without a tremble, though none the wiser about where Weiss was going with this.

"I had actually purchased this book earlier the same day… to think things over." Weiss continued her explanation while disentangling herself just enough so they stood in front of one another and their eyes met, her arms still around Ruby's lower back. Weiss' beautiful eyes showcased conflicting emotions, just like her manners. It was so cute.

The revelation was the last piece Ruby needed to connect it all in her mind. It all made sense now. Weiss was struggling with her discomfort when it came to sex and was evidently exposing herself to the idea, trying to figure things out.

It also explained the escalating sexual tension between them over the last few days, which had thrown Ruby off her game. Thinking back on the past week, It had really started on the morning after Weiss had arrived, but she had then chalked that up to Weiss' feelings still being in turmoil. However, over the following days, in particular after they'd gone swimming, there had been a noticeable change in Weiss' behaviour.

Weiss had become a lot more aggressive in her affections after that, which maybe wasn't that surprising considering the lust she'd seen in those brilliant blue eyes when they helped each other with the sunscreen protection.

It certainly gave making out in her bed a bit more spice, with the way Weiss' hands would roam over her clothes now, and to experience her girlfriend taking their intimacy further than before, actually groping her over the clothes as they kissed. For the same reasons, it was very frustrating. Ruby had until she met Weiss never reflected on the term 'sexual frustration' and hadn't anticipated having to deal with it, but over the last month in particular she begrudgingly had to acknowledge that she knew all about it. She wished that wasn't the case.

Their conversation from back in the dorm room was one she'd kept in mind ever since though, and she hadn't dared to escalate things further for fear of making Weiss uncomfortable or being pushy. So she had simply let Weiss set the pace, keeping her own hands over the clothes too. It was the new norm in their relationship, and as much difficulty it brought her, she wouldn't want to go back to before.

 _I just hope nobody figures out why I'm in the shower longer than usual..._

But if Weiss was reading a book like that and evidently thinking on the subject, then she was a lot more open to the idea of taking the next step than Ruby had guessed. She needed to confirm it though, just to be sure. And she reminded herself to do so for the right reasons - something her own sexual frustration wasn't a part of.

"Is that why you've been so affectionate lately? Don't get me wrong, I like it _a lot,"_ Ruby tried to keep the grin off of her face as she said that but failed miserably, "and I don't want you to stop, but I was curious about what changed."

Weiss looked quite sheepish at having been asked so directly, but Ruby didn't fail to notice how her girlfriend puffed up unconsciously over the praise she'd given. It was very cute to see.

"You could say that. It's also because I'm here together with you, because I love you, and… because you looked really good in the bikini."

Ruby, mirroring Weiss shade of red perfectly, only managed a shy reply. "Thanks."

A very awkward silence crept up between them. Ruby was about to open her mouth when Weiss beat her to it.

"I know you want to move things forward, and so do I, which I'm sure you've noticed." They smiled awkwardly at each other. "I'm still not ready though... it's not that I don't want to... but it's…It just makes me very nervous."

Weiss bit her lip in thought, then added, "That's why I bought it, to expose myself to the idea and help with ridding myself of the insecurities I feel. I know how much you've done for me and how much you love me, and I'm sorry I can't seem to make up my mind about what should be a natural thing for a couple and something that I want to experience myself."

Ruby lay the book down on their bed and intertwined their fingers instead, gazing into Weiss' eyes. Hearing Weiss actually apologize for her hesitation didn't sit right with her at all. She leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, one that Weiss reciprocated tenderly.

Then she pulled back, keeping their eyes locked. "Weiss, never ever apologize for that. We'll go at your pace, and I won't do something you don't want to. I admit that… sex," a blush bloomed all over her face at saying it, "is on my mind, but it's only a small part of our relationship. We're so much more than that, so I'll wait."

Her girlfriend's eyes were calm again, the hesitation she'd seen now gone. An idea struck her then. Maybe she could help Weiss, after all. Maybe her girlfriend didn't have to deal with this alone.

 _I want to help her._ _It's really sad that she doesn't have anyone else to talk to. I should be there for her._

It was a pretty heartbreaking realization she Weiss didn't have anyone to turn. She resolved herself to what she was about to suggest.

"Maybe you're going about it wrong, though." Weiss cocked her head questioningly and Ruby hurried to explain the rest. "Since it's about us, how about we read it together, and figure it out together?"

As soon as she'd said it, doubt filled her mind. She waited with bated breath for Weiss to respond. Besides the second-guessing, Ruby felt a bit guilty for even suggesting it. The idea was good and she knew her real motivation was to make Weiss comfortable with the topic, but the more primal part of the brain had seized the opportunity too. She tried somewhat unsuccessfully to not imagine what a scenario like that, with the two of them in bed, reading what was essentially erotica, could lead to.

But maybe it was wrong to even think like that - wouldn't anyone else have felt the same? Weiss probably did too, else why would she have shown it to her in the first place? Ruby guessed they'd just have to do what they did best: be an awesome couple and figure it out together.

Weiss stirred it over, her eyes unfocused and lip pursed as she no doubt weighed the pros and cons of it.

"But how would it help? I just… want to face my anxiety and overcome it. Somehow." Frustration could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Then why don't we start reading and take it from there? And maybe talk about how we think of… sex and if there's," Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly, blushing profusely, "anything in particular we want to… you know… do. I think it'll come up naturally as we read. The point of us reading together is so we kinda have to talk about it. "

"Oh." Weiss was quiet for a moment as she took it in."Yes, we can do that.' It sounded uncertain, but Ruby was pretty sure that there was no way to get around that.

"Could be fun too; I'm sure it's a good read," Ruby added in an attempt at humor, though it came out slightly shrill.

"I haven't gotten very far in it yet, so...we could do that," her girlfriend's reply came, sounding a bit cheerful despite the undertone of embarrassment, and it allowed Ruby to dispel her doubt.

She didn't fully understand Weiss' hesitation. Her girlfriend had told her last week that she didn't feel ready, but Ruby didn't quite get the rest. She could hazard a guess that it had to do with Weiss' fears over coming out and her childhood, but beyond that she didn't have a clue. She could at times easily see the raw desire in her girlfriend's eyes, and the way their kissing had progressed lately offered more proof, so it wasn't like Weiss didn't want to. She was either repressing it, or some insecurity was holding her back. Talking it over would help her understand and maybe help Weiss feel better about physical intimacy.

 _Weiss shouldn't have to feel this way. She deserves to be fully comfortable with who she is. And since we're a fantastic couple we'll figure it out!_

Ruby decided to change the topic, and get back on track with what she had planned for the day. "Just tell me when you want us to start on it."

Weiss nodded, shooting her a small smile. "I will when I feel ready."

"You're done with the business stuff right?" Ruby asked then, seeking to turn the conversation towards her great plan of spoiling Weiss with another date.

"Yes, and for tomorrow too, actually. Some of it was easier to grasp than I had anticipated."

"Okay, that's great! Because I, Ruby Rose, your beautiful girlfriend and best friend forever, have a surprise for you." How she had longed to reveal this to Weiss! Surprising her girlfriend was so much fun, but keeping it secret until all was ready hadn't been the easiest for her. Scouting out the location, asking Taiyang to buy the ingredients and then preparing all of it while keeping quiet about it had been agonizing.

 _If any of my old classmates could see me with Weiss, they would be green with envy. She's so pretty!_

Weiss lips quirked upwards into a smile as she waited for the big reveal. "Oh, and what, pray tell, would that be? Does it have anything to do with why you said, and I quote, 'Weiss, you aren't allowed to go downstairs no matter what until I say so'? I've noticed a really delicious scent coming up the stairs for the last few minutes."

"Yep!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically. Just like that, things were back to normal between them. "But it's more than food. A lunch date. It'll be like our date outside of Beacon, but even better! Dad helped me make the food, which doesn't sound as impressive as I would've liked it to," Ruby shot Weiss a sheepish look, "but means that it'll taste a whole lot better than if I did it myself. And there's dessert too - blueberry pie."

Weiss' eyes lit up at that. "That sounds lovely. It would be a shame to spend the entire day indoors, wouldn't it?" Their eyes drifted to the window and the blue sky visible outside.

 _You're so smooth, Ruby Rose._

A realization entered her mind then. There was some bad news on the horizon, and she had to break it to Weiss before they stepped downstairs. "Weiss, there's two things I have to tell you first though…"

"Yes?"

She figured she may as well get it over with quickly to not protract the pain. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "One: Dad wants to take a picture of us before we head out, and two: he knows we're sleeping in the same bed."

Weiss' eyes widened comically.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I've been wanting to show Ruby spending time with Taiyang for the longest time, and it was really fun to have her walk in on Weiss reading questionable literature.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, here's chapter 22. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the same day as last chapter, so Thursday of week 1. More time skips will happen going forward. It was originally a scene in the previous chapter, but then that got too long because I came up with more ideas. Fun fact: the initial size of the summer break arc was planned at 4 chapters. It'll be more than 3 times as long before I'm done.**

 **Rating is now changed to M. Giggity.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Weiss sat in a wide clearing filled with soft grass and wildflowers. Below her, a checked-colored blanket was spread out and a picnic basket was next to her. She leaned forward and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the blueberry pie wafting towards her, feeling how her mouth watered. All around her, the gentle breeze rustled the leaves, birdsong chimed in the trees, and the rays of the pleasant midday sun warmed her skin. Ruby had been right, the glade really was a treasure. She was glad they had been so lucky with the weather - scarcely a gray cloud had marred the sky so far during her stay.

She lay down on the blanket, shoes and socks discarded, and spread her arms out and stared up at the blue sky, taking note of the odd fluffy white cloud here and there. The day was perfect and the scenery was like something out of a fairytale romance. She felt happy and at peace.

Or as much at peace as she could feel considering the prospect of her and Ruby sitting down and reading ' _Under the Pale Moonlight_ ' together and discussing sex sometime in the near future. It made her really nervous, but also positive, filling her with anticipation. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious and didn't look forward to when they eventually reached that milestone in their relationship. The mere recollection of Ruby wearing her bikini inevitably sent Weiss' heart racing at this point, not to mention that her fantasies had gotten a bit of a boost lately.

Weiss felt relief too. She'd inadvertently placed herself in a position that made that unlikely chain of events possible, but she was okay with that. She trusted Ruby unconditionally, and knowing that she didn't have to deal with her feelings alone anymore had stripped away a layer of stress that had tormented her for months. The choice had been made for her, and now it was just a matter of sorting out a few more of her convoluted thoughts on that particular subject, before taking the plunge and having a proper discussion.

For not the first time, she cursed herself for being so stuck on this matter. How her mind jumped between excitement, nervousness, reassurance and uncertainty didn't help in the least.

 _But I guess I'm doing the best I can. I've come a long way in a very short while already, and Ruby understands that. She'll let me take the time I need, and she'll be there for me. I'm so glad I have her._

Scarcely had her mind filed those musings away before another thought cropped up. There was only a bit over a week left until they had to go back to Beacon and everything that entailed, taking stock of the relationship between herself and her father included. Weiss didn't want to go back and leave these idyllic days on Patch behind, and she definitely didn't enjoy how the same sorrowful longing for her father to act like a dad was slowly creeping back in, now that her anger towards him had partially dissipated. Paradoxically enough, that caused her to feel angry again - but at herself this time.

 _Life's awfully complicated at times, isn't it? Why can't I just let go of that fantasy and learn to live in the moment!?_

She forced her musings away, knowing it would do her no good, instead taking a few slow, deep breaths and counting to ten.

She relaxed again, now tallying up everything that was right with her life instead. There was a whole lot of good in it to treasure and nothing that she was immediately lacking, with one exception: knowledge of where Ruby was. It was beginning to become an urgent matter to her. A romantic picnic date didn't happen with only one person, after all.

Because as soon as she'd put the blanket down when they arrived, Ruby had run off, shouting something about how she'd be back had transpired twenty minutes ago, and it had been quite the anticlimactic moment. If Weiss was honest though, there was something very " _Ruby_ " over that particular course of action, and she shook her head slowly over her girlfriend's antics. The impulsiveness was a cute trait. No doubt Ruby was up to something she'd realized at the last minute - the question was just what. And since when had her name turned into an adjective?

As if on cue, her girlfriend's shout rang out over the clearing. "Weiss, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!"

Weiss smiled and did as she was instructed. "Okay!" she replied loudly, sitting back up. The grass rustled softly for every step her girlfriend took, and Weiss had to resist the urge to steal a glance in the direction of the sound. Bereft of her vision, her hearing felt sharper than usual, and she could without a problem make out the sound of Ruby circling around the blanket, moving to the right and then stopping directly behind her.

"Sit still and keep your eyes closed." Ruby's voice dripped with barely contained enthusiasm. "I think it'll fit… " She was close enough for Weiss to make out those mumbled words to herself.

Puzzled, Weiss complied with the request and felt how something was carefully laid down on her head, sinking down a few inches to rest comfortably above her ears. The distinct sensation of plant life tickled her temples. Then she breathed in and noticed the slight difference in the air; the smell of flowers was stronger than the faint background scent before. She took another whiff of air.

 _A… flower crown?_

Surprise grew in her, and she gingerly reached up with a hand to confirm her guess. Soft petals and stalks met her fingers. Did Ruby make it herself? What did it look like? And when had she learned that?

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Weiss asked, eagerness growing in her, despite how quintessentially a little girl thing it was. It was just that she hadn't worn a flower crown in so many years. She recalled one of her earliest memories, of the soft hands and the gentle voice of her mother asking her to sit still as she put one on her head. Weiss hadn't listened then, instead struggling fiercely against the unfamiliar feeling. A brief pang of sorrow swept through her.

"Not yet! Just a minute!" Ruby sounded slightly panicked, hands still fuzzing minutely around the top of her head. The suspected flower crown was pulling at her hair as Ruby worked.

And just like that, the negative emotions were whisked away, her girlfriend's effort and pampering filling her with reassurance that everything was right with the world. Or at least this particular corner of it. "Just remember that it's considered impolite to keep a lady waiting," Weiss teased, enjoying how Ruby let out a low growl of displeasure at something, almost immediately followed by a relieved sigh.

"There, had to fix a part of it. Okay, I'm almost done, just one more thing." The shuffling of her feet told Weiss that Ruby was moving in front of her. The fabric of Ruby's t-shirt and shorts rustled from the movement she was making, sending Weiss' thoughts towards salacious shores before she could stop that particular train of thought. Ruby was certainly _not_ undressing in front of her. That thought made her instinctively feel disappointment, and a blush began to creep up her neck.

 _I never thought I'd reach a point where sex would be on my mind several times a day. It's certainly interesting, but very distracting._

 _Click_. The distinct sound of a Scroll snapping a picture reached Weiss' ears, dispelling her momentarily less than wholesome imagination.

"You can open your eyes now," Ruby said happily.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Her girlfriend sat on her knees in front of her and held her Scroll up, a big grin on her face. _Click_. A faint flash in the sunlight followed instantly. Deciding to indulge Ruby, Weiss shot a smile at her, and was rewarded with another picture taken. She had never really liked when people photographed her, but since it was Ruby she was willing to make an exception.

"How do I look?" she asked. That was the worst part of it - there was almost always some part of a picture of herself she didn't like. She was vain, eager to find flaws in photographs. Her past experiences had rendered having photos taken of her the opposite of enjoyable too. Family photo sessions at Schnee Manor had been an awful affair of putting on a false appearance, and the same discomfort had been present when she'd attended important events together with her father.

Ruby scooted closer and made herself comfortable next to her, handing her the Scroll and subtly leaning against her. One hand gently came to rest on her right shoulder. "Take a look."

Mindful of the flower crown on her head, Weiss looked at the picture. What struck her right away was her smile and the joy playing in her eyes. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so genuinely happy in a photograph. The flower crown Ruby had woven for her framed her hair and stood in stark contrast to her pale visage. Among the mostly red and blue flowers, there were dots of orange, purple and pink.

Combined with the plain white dress she was wearing, she looked like any teenage girl out there. It felt… strange. Like she was looking at someone else, and yet she rationally knew it was her. A year ago, merely entertaining the idea of a moment like this would've been a pointless exercise in futility. Now though, it was her reality.

Tentatively, she reached up with her hand and touched the flowers again, amazed at Ruby's craftsmanship. Evidently, her girlfriend had a hidden talent. Perhaps not so strange after all, since she was so proficient in tinkering with Crescent Rose and its myriad of tiny pieces. The smile Weiss had donned for the past minutes grew wider.

"Weiss," Ruby said, making her turn her head and look into her girlfriend's eyes, which gleamed with affection.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby beat her to the punch. "You're beautiful, Weiss. I know that I say that a lot, but I mean it every time."

In the next second, Ruby's lips were on her own in a gentle kiss. One soft peck replaced the next until Ruby decided to stray and simply pepper her nose and cheeks with kisses too. Weiss tried to sit still when Ruby's hair and lips tickled her. She eventually fended her off by ways of a huff of air against Ruby's ear, eliciting a shrill laugh from her girlfriend, who retreated a small distance.

"Yeah, definitely the most amazing girl ever," Ruby complimented with a slow, almost wonderlike quality to her tone. "Kind, hardworking, cute and so many other things. I love you." Face flush, her right hand came up and lovingly wound its way through Weiss' white tresses.

Weiss felt how her face grew warm from the glowing compliment, and she was sure the smile she was holding looked really silly. Most times, she didn't react so strongly to compliments anymore since she'd gotten partially used to them. But the way Ruby looked at her right now, and the conviction in her voice, was so much more intense than usual, like she was channeling every ounce of her being into those words. It was impossible to not be affected by it.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss leaned towards her and their lips met again. She cupped Ruby's smooth cheek to guide her to that that perfect angle she preferred. There was no better way than kisses to show her how much she appreciated her words.

Over the past week they'd probably kissed more than in the last few months combined, a fact that Weiss was very happy about. It was a lovely way to show affection, especially with how their respective moods made each time a unique experience.

While their lips brushed against each other tenderly, Ruby's arm came to rest on her shoulder, gently tugging her closer. Without once breaking their lip-lock, Weiss followed, twisting around for better purchase, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She dug her other hand into Ruby's hair, and Ruby tightened the hold she had on her in response. Their lips continued to meet without pause, deep but not desperate.

Weiss didn't keep track of time - not that it mattered. They had the entire day at their disposal, and they lost themselves in the emotions they shared and the feeling of holding each other close.

Ruby eventually began to nibble, biting carefully into her lower lip and tugging on it, alternating between that and increasingly wet and sloppy kisses from their mixed saliva. One hand slunk down to give Weiss' rear a brief pat before settling on her lower back.

A second later, Weiss felt how Ruby asked for entrance, and she smiled into the kiss, taking the cue and opening her mouth enough to let Ruby in. They never went for tongue right away, but always easing into it after their regular kisses had grown heated enough. Though, when their tongues did met, Weiss promptly forgot about that small insight and instead allowed a gasp of pleasure to escape, knowing that it would only spur Ruby on. She clung tighter to Ruby, digging her nails into her girlfriend's t-shirt.

It had the intended effect. Ruby deepened the kiss and Weiss felt how one of Ruby's hands came to rest on her thigh and gently began caressing back and forth where her dress had ridden up a few inches. The touch was burning hot, sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

Small gasps and low noises of approvals filled the clearing as the minutes ticked by.

They kept kissing, but they didn't escalate further, wordlessly deciding between them that this was the extent for now. Their pace slowed down soon, naturally concluding with a few chaste kisses, their lips lingering for an extra second each time they met, savouring the contact, until they broke off and simply held each other close. Ruby's hand lay still on her thigh.

Both girls were panting lightly, and Weiss felt a bit weak in the knees from the intimacy. She plopped down sideways in Ruby's lap, knowing full well how much Ruby loved it whenever she did that. What could best be described as a pleased purr left Ruby, making her smile. One hand came back to rest on her thigh again, the other wrapped securely around her. Weiss buried her nose in her girlfriend's hair, taking slow and measured breaths to stop her heart from racing. The faint trace of apple fragrance was familiar, helping her to come down from the pleasure-induced high she'd grown all too accustomed to.

"That was nice," Ruby murmured lazily against her throat.

Weiss felt every warm and shaky inhale and exhale of her breath against her skin. She hummed in agreement, kissing the top of Ruby's head. "It was. We haven't done it much today." Ruby had been anxious with preparing for the date in the morning, so their still very fresh routine of cuddling together in bed had been cut short.

A not insubstantial part of Weiss wanted them to continue and to go even further. The need she had worked up over the course of their activities lingered, a potent reminder of what her body wanted. Increasingly often, a makeout session would leave her feeling bothered long after it had ended - the sensation being both a blessing and a curse. She knew Ruby wasn't unaffected either. For a moment, she entertained the notion that the hand on her thigh would begin to slide further up under her dress and tease her in a completely new way. But Ruby didn't do that, instead leaving her with a small sense of disappointment when she removed it.

 _Do I want her to escalate things? Maybe? This is so frustrating. Why do I have to be so hesitant over this subject? It would be so liberating to be able to let go of my hesitation and fully give in, and not have to be left in this state of unfulfilled need._

With a small sigh, she discarded the thought and did her best to ignore the slowly fading sensation of being worked up. She shouldn't rush this, instead stick to the plan and talk things over with Ruby. Hopefully, her mindset would change after that. "Thank you," she said instead, well-aware of of how red her face was.

Ruby, eyes showing she was just now coming out of her own pleasurable haze, tilted her head cutely to the side, clearly not following. "For what?"

Weiss moved in and quickly bumped their noses together, smiling to herself over the silly action. "For being you, for making me the happiest I've ever been each day, and for the flower crown. I had no idea you were so talented at it. It's a beautiful creation. Can you teach me how to make one?"

An embarrassed smile played across Ruby's lips from the praise. "Sure! I've had plenty of time to practice. When I was a kid I used to make them for dad and Yang," She paused for a moment, looking wryly amused, "and then I pretended to be a knight who saved them from monsters. I even had a small wooden sword and shield that dad made for me. Think they're still around somewhere."

Weiss let out a giggle at the mental image that conjured. "That's so cute. If you don't mind, I would love to see pictures of you when you were a child. Can we do that sometime?" Her anticipative gaze met Ruby's bashful one.

Ruby groaned, her face taking on a pained look that wasn't entirely serious, before she buried her head in the crook of Weiss' neck, hugging her tightly. "Weiss, that'll be super embarrassing for me!" she whined from her place of hiding.

"But super fun for me!" Weiss retorted in an exaggeratedly childish voice, earning a huff and what she suspected was a pout from Ruby. "You must've been, still are of course, absolutely adorable." She had a sneaking suspicion that such a treasure trove would be even cuter than Zwei.

It made her wonder about Ruby's never talked about much of either one's. Ruby had her eyes fixed firmly on the future, only sporadically bringing up Signal or childhood memories. Weiss knew there was likely a collection of less than pleasant memories there, what with the loss of her mom. And as for herself, Weiss had any number of reasons to not delve into that topic.

 _I suppose there's still a lot of things we still don't know about each other. One day I should tell her more about my childhood, and the happy memories in particular._

"Alright... later," Ruby acquiesced and motioned for Weiss to move off of her.

"Just a few would do," Weiss clarified as she sat down next to Ruby, wanting to put the ball firmly in her court. It could be anything, just as long as Ruby was fine with it. Perhaps it was a little pushy and presumptuous of her, Weiss reasoned over her own request, but not overly so.

"You know, why don't we take a few pictures of the two of us right now?" Ruby asked, elaborating immediately, already full of excitement over the idea. "We don't have many at all, now that I think about it. I mean, Dad took a few pictures, but it's not the same."

That was true enough. They had almost no pictures of themselves as a couple, apart from the one Yang sent them and soon those that Taiyang shot.

Weiss tested the concept in her mind for a moment before deciding that she liked the idea. In a few years time, should things go as she was secretly hoping for, photos of their time together would be a source of important memories. "I'm not opposed to it," she said, adding, "as long as I get a say in what pictures we keep. I don't want us to save anything where I make ridiculous expressions or anything of the sort."

Ruby didn't object to that, and Weiss soon found herself in various poses she'd never until this day even dreamt of partaking in. It was thankfully a lot less embarrassing than when Taiyang snapped a few pictures earlier.

In one picture, their chins were pressed against one another as they stared into the Scroll. In another one, they laid down on the blanket, with Wess having her head on Ruby's chest. In a third, Ruby had donned the flower crown and Weiss rested her head on top of Ruby's. In the final one, her favorite, they managed to take a photo of themselves sharing a tender kiss.

Naturally, it was difficult to get it right and they had to retake it many times until they found that perfect one - not that either girl minded.

"That was fun!" Ruby exclaimed after they'd finished their impromptu photoshoot, sitting back down on the blanket once again.

Weiss nodded in agreement, happy with the end result. She would treasure those pictures dearly, but prayed fervently that they remained private despite how innocent they were. "As long as Yang doesn't come across them," she said, an icy feeling already growing in her stomach. She could by this point very well imagine what Yang would do if she found them.

Ruby laughed at her paranoia. "Nah, she's not going to rummage through my Scroll. Sister honor prevents that."

"She do have a habit of trying to make us want to sink through the floor - and then apologizing afterwards," Weiss noted dryly, making Ruby squeeze her eyes shut from recalling one instance or the other where the sister had amused herself on their expense. Still, she knew Yang cared deeply about them and wouldn't do something that would really upset them.

Though, upon mentioning Yang, an idea struck Weiss - a chance to 'mess with Ruby', as said girl's sister would've so eloquently put it. Ruby had left her alone on their date, good reason to or not, and Weiss realized she could use that fact to her advantage. There had to be some consequences for such a transgression, after all.

For her plan to work, it required a careful set of maneuvers. It also required a minute to work up her courage since it would be a, for her, very bold move. And for precisely that reason, she decided to go through with it.

As they talked about whatever came to mind and enjoying the weather a bit more before lunch, Weiss struck.

First thing she did was to lean against Ruby. Then she guided Ruby's left arm around her waist. The gesture was well-received and accepted without fuss, with Ruby absentmindedly beginning to draw random patterns with her fingers over the white fabric hiding her stomach.

The next step of the plan was Weiss' favorite. She was awfully weak against nice legs and let her toes run along Ruby's calf, loving how it felt. If the way her girlfriend's breath hitched was any indication, it had the intended effect. Ruby most definitely took note of the unusual behavior, her cheeks holding a pinch of red in them, eyes glued to her legs.

A blush was creeping up Weiss' own neck rapidly, and she found it difficult to try and act innocent. She wasn't used to acting so flirty, sensual and sly - Ruby was much more experienced in that area- but it was fun and exhilarating.

She turned her head and ducked just low enough to plant a kiss on Ruby's throat, letting her lips linger for a few precious seconds, sucking on the smooth skin. Ruby abruptly stopped midway in what she was saying. Weiss knew her action would, in sufficient quantities, drive Ruby wild - a fact she realized she wanted to take full advantage of one day.

"Weiss?" Her girlfriend's voice had the tiniest wobble to it.

 _This is going well so far. Now for the final part._

Weiss let go of the patch of skin with a wet popping sound. Ruby gave her a bewildered look that was met with a secretive smile. Instead of replying, she moved closer, turning around and straddling Ruby's legs to sit down.

The distance separating their lips was almost nothing. "I'm still thinking about the pictures" she said and laid her hand on her girlfriends shin, stroking it tenderly and giving Ruby what she could only hope was an inviting and flirtatious look. They were a lot easier to pull off these days, and the small height advantage helped too. "I feel the last picture was the most enjoyable one to take." Her face red, she intentionally allowed her voice to grow a bit husky. She pressed herself closer to Ruby for emphasis.

Ruby looked startled, her eyes darting down to their position. She opened her mouth to speak but evidently decided against it at the last second. Instead, she took the bait and began to lean closer, one hand on the ground behind her for support, her eyes sliding shut.

 _She's so predictable, the little dunce._

Weiss concealed the smirk that threatened to spill forth and leaned in. The moment she could feel Ruby's hot breath on her skin, their lips just an inch apart, she pulled up her hand and placed a finger on Ruby's lips. With a smug look on her face, she pulled back. "No."

Her girlfriend's momentarily confused look spilling over into disappointment was priceless. "Weiss, why?"

Silver eyes stared at her imploringly, and Ruby's pout nearly made her falter. However, teasing her girlfriend proved to be too much fun to pass up on from time to time, and the pleading look she received didn't have the intended effect.

"I've been looking forward to this lunch date for a while now, and the first thing you did was to run off. I won't kiss you on the lips anymore until we've had food." To make her point, she leaned in and kissed a startled-looking Ruby on the tip of her nose. "It's all your fault," she added in a low, teasing tone, smiling smugly at her girlfriend, all too pleased at for once not be on the receiving end of their everyday banter.

 _And it felt amazing to be so assertive and acting… sexy. I know I'm teasing Ruby, but she's enjoying it to… and so do I. We're already more hands on than just a few days ago, so it's fine… I think. It definitely sends some mixed signals, but now that she's aware on how I feel and will help me with my anxiety over sex, I think I should try to test my limits when I have the chance._

"Oh," Ruby said sheepishly, hugging her gently. "Yeah, that kinda wasn't the best thing ever, was it? Sorry."

"I was quite surprised, but at no point was I angry."

"That's good… but Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"What you just did was super hot. I wouldn't mind if you show off that side again sometime." Ruby shot her a grin, her confident expression only lessened by the small blush she was sporting.

Still straddling Ruby's thighs, Weiss was absolutely not ready for that compliment, eyes darting to the side from the embarrassment sweeping through her. "I-l will keep that in mind." At the same time, she felt very proud of her accomplishment. She'd sometimes been a little rash in the heat of the moment, but it wasn't often it happened deliberately.

Quickly gathering her bearings again, she found something to focus on: "You're not getting so much as a kiss until we've had lunch though." She sent Ruby her sweetest smile, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Then how about we get started on the food right away? You're hungry, right?" Ruby shot back playfully, though she didn't bother to hide the eager undertone.

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm and disentangled herself enough so she could sit down next to her instead. "Yes, I am. I think my body's becoming used to slightly larger portions. I eat more than at Beacon, and yet I feel hungry again quite soon."

"I told you you weren't eating enough to begin with. When we're back at Beacon, try to keep eating larger portions. You're not gaining weight anyway, right?" Ruby asked innocently, completely missing conventional wisdom on the subject of asking a woman about her weight.

Weiss shook her head, not offended in the least. She'd long ago come to terms with Ruby's blunt honesty. "No, I'm not. It seems I'm burning it off at a sufficient rate. "

"I wonder if I could carry you," Ruby mused. "You're so light whenever we cuddle or you sit in my lap, so I figure it wouldn't exactly be difficult."

Weiss suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a very calculating stare. "Ruby Rose, you will not carry me around, or even attempt to," she warned.

"Aw, but it'd be fun." Ruby's expression fell somewhat, and Weiss resigned herself to indulging her in the future. It was a very small price to pay to see her happy.

Weiss put her hand on top of Ruby's to console her. "I appreciate the compliment though." She took on a momentarily embarrassed expression. "I always fear it's not very comfortable for you when I'm sitting in your lap."

Ruby giggled. "Don't be silly, Weiss. You're light as a feather, and you've never complained when I sit in yours. I'm pretty sure I weigh a few extra pounds compared to you, so don't worry about it."

With their next activity already decided, Ruby began to unpack the food, laying out a fresh pasta salad, sandwiches and the object Weiss had anticipated the most out of the basket. Weiss' appetite had been teased for the better part of an hour by the thought of the pie and the knowledge that her girlfriend had gone through a lot of effort for her sake. That fact, that Ruby spent time and effort voluntarily because she wanted to surprise her and make her happy, sent a warm feeling throughout Weiss' body.

Ruby went out of her way for her, even going so far as picking the food for Weiss on a plate and filling her glass with orange-tinged water.

"Thank you. It looks delicious. We should have another picnic date sometime, before autumn," Weiss suggested. For the first time in her life, she would really miss when the season passed and it grew colder again. The summer season had suddenly become something to treasure; an opportunity for spending time with friends and girlfriend.

Ruby hummed in agreement and Weiss though back to their previous date in a forest. It was difficult to comprehend it was just over two months ago since that time; the moment she had told Ruby those three special words:

"I love you." Those words were well-worth repeating.

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby replied, smiling at her and bumping her shoulder lightly.

They dug in after that, nibbling at the food on their respective plates. Both the pasta salad and sandwiches tasted great, and Weiss appreciated that the latter had both lettuce and cucumber to them. The mayonnaise was filling and mixed well with the other tastes, and while she normally didn't eat something with so much fat, she had taken an exception to the rule since it was, after all, a vacation.

In between bites, they talked about the joys and challenges of looking after Zwei, and the shenanigans he'd been up to. Weiss decided that she would own a dog in the future, after Beacon. Maybe a breed who wasn't as lively though. There was just something inherently wrong about a small dog who attacked beowolfs for the fun of it.

When it was time for the dessert, Ruby took out another plate for the pie, a chilled container full of whipped cream, a thermos full of coffee and a bottle of soda. Weiss tried to help but was shooed away, with Ruby electing to take care of everything herself and spoil her. She soon scooped up a slice of the delicious-looking, picture-perfect blueberry pie on a plate, added a spoonful whipped cream on top and then pinched a piece off and held it in front of Weiss' mouth. A steaming mug of coffee waited next to her.

Weiss' face flushed when she realized what Ruby was doing, but she opened her mouth and allowed her to feed her. Ruby looked very eager and Weiss wouldn't have dreamed of not playing her part.

In the next moment, Weiss chewed on what was a very delicious spoonful of blueberry pie.

Ruby gave her a nervous look. "How is it?"

Weiss swallowed the bite after chewing on it slowly to savour the taste. "It's very delicious, Ruby," she complimented, adding, "Just the right balance of sweet and sour, and the crust is thick enough to offer a satisfying resistance when I chew. Can you give me the spoon, please?"

Relief palpable, Ruby surrendered the spoon to her, and Weiss, pushing down that little inner voice who told her this was all terribly embarrassing, scooped up a piece of the pie and fed her. After the first bite, her girlfriend let out a pleased sigh. "Delicious! It turned out well, way better than I thought. Now give me the spoon; it's your turn again."

Weiss giggled at her eagerness, instantly more at ease from Ruby's enthusiasm. "Why don't you give me another spoon instead? This'll be cumbersome otherwise and you'll just grow impatient."

They took turns after that, giggling and laughing as their dessert turned into a game of light-hearted flirting that they both enjoyed equally. It reminded them of their library date in a way, but this time without the reward scheme Weiss had concocted that time.

Too soon though, most of the pie was gone and they both felt very full. What remained would no doubt serve as a late night snack for Ruby when they returned home.

Weiss felt as content as she could. She removed the flower crown and put it on the picnic basket after taking another impressed look at it. It was such a shame it would soon wither, but that was alright. The fleeting nature of existence meant she had to cherish it while she could.

 _And the same goes for this day. It's been lovely so far; the date surpassed all my expectations and is a lovely surprise. I can't say I was expecting to agree to reading my book with Ruby though, but it's probably not a bad thing, is it? No... it definitely isn't. I need her support._

The thought made her feel some anxiety again, but also a substantial amount of a sort of naughty anticipation, making her heart beat faster. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was not only ready for that step, but was actually looking forward to it. Talking about… sex, made book was merely a means to an end; a vehicle to allow her to face her emotions head on. After all, since she eventually wanted to experience intimacy with her girlfriend, there was no better person to turn to, now was there?

 _So much for my insistence to Blake that I'd never show Ruby the book. I've always read that communication is very important in a relationship, so perhaps I should have talked to her about my insecurities a lot sooner. On the other hand, it took me quite a while to become comfortable with anything more than a chaste kiss just a few months ago. Maybe I'm doing quite well? Granted, my hand was forced in a way, but at the same time… that's might not be a bad thing._

She smiled wryly to herself. Ever since she'd come to known Ruby she's lost control of her rigid daily schedules and strict plans, instead settling into an existence where she wasn't sure quite what tomorrow would bring. It was a lot better this way - despite how her inner control freak reared its head from time to time.

Now it was only a matter of finding a good opportunity for it. Weiss knew it would take some time to work up the courage for that, and the mood had to be right as well. And it could only happen after everyone had gone to bed; there was no way she'd risk anyone catching them. And maybe she'd made sure to wear her nicest underwear just in case something did happen.

Blushing fiercely, she glanced over at Ruby. No matter how much she thought of it, she remained in a state of indecision and uncertainty, mixed with a healthy dose of anticipation, curiosity and want. That sex was on her mind so often, particularly so since they'd gone swimming and she'd both seen and felt all over Ruby's body, had only made things worse. It was impossible to forget, always being at the edge of her mind. Weiss had lost herself in several daydreams since then.

For not the first time that day though, Weiss decided that she'd considered it enough for now and forcefully pushed the topic out of her mind - for not the last time today, most likely. She laid down on the blanket and relaxed, going limp and just soaking in the sun's rays, letting her dilemma melt away from the sun's caress. The warm day and her full belly made resting on the spot very appealing, and acknowledging that her plan was a mostly good idea reinforced those feelings.

Ruby joined in next to her once she had packed up their plates and leftovers, and Weiss grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. This was bliss.

They'd done so many things over the past week and had formed so many memories together that Weiss had a hard time deciding which one she was the most fond of. Visiting the town, exploring the forest, taking a morning walk and exercising Zwei, sparring daily, Ruby teaching her to fish yesterday, cooking with everyone, and a multitude of smaller things like watching TV cuddled up together in the sofa, playing board or video games with everyone… but if she had to settle for one thing, it would be those quiet and tranquil moments when they just spent time together. Like now.

"Video games later?" Ruby's voice was hopeful.

"Yes, but go easy on me unlike yesterday, please. I'm still a complete amateur at it, and nothing compared to Tai." Weiss turned her head sideways to look at Ruby. Ruby had been so smug that she had beaten her, something she hoped she could turn around soon.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed with a pout as she stared up at the sky. "I can never win against him or Yang. But one day I will, and then we'll celebrate!"

"I'll buy you an extra large cookie when that happens." Weiss gently caressed the hand she was holding. Ruby could be so childish at certain times, but it was very endearing. Or maybe it was just her who had never learned properly to be a teenager. But she was trying her best.

"Thank you." Ruby yawned then, looking a bit tired like she always did when she'd eaten too much. "We'll help dad with the marinade later today, right?"

Weiss nodded, looking forward to that too. Like he'd said that Tuesday, Taiyang was planning to use the grill, and the meat would thus need time to soak. She still remembered most of his miniature lecture about the merits of a good marinade and which spices to combine and not to, all of which Ruby and her would put to good use later.

She decided to move away from video games and talk about Taiyang, since it had been on her mind since she arrived. Now that she'd gotten to know him to some degree, she felt it was time to reveal a small truth to Ruby she'd kept to herself.

"Speaking about Tai, I can't believe I was nervous over meeting him, Ruby. He's so nice he keeps surprising me with how friendly he is. For example, yesterday when he had all of sudden made cupcakes for all of us just because he wanted to. Or when he offered to prepare hot chocolate while we were watching that movie the other night."

Ruby nodded, her lips pulling upwards into a soft smile. "Yeah, he's the best dad there is. I figured you would be nervous no matter what I told you about him, and I was a bit worried about you working yourself up over it." She glanced over at her, seemingly amused at knowing exactly how Weiss would've reacted. "He wouldn't harm a fly as long as it isn't a Grimm fly...not that those exist. Wouldn't that be a terrifying thing?"

"I'm very glad oversized Grimm flies don't exist." Weiss shuddered in mock horror at the thought. "And my worry over meeting Tai lasted all of ten seconds until he gave me that hug in the harbor. He's like a big teddy bear, isn't he?" Ruby nodded, and Weiss continued her train of thought. "It feels good to know that he approves of me."

She hadn't spoken a lot with Taiyang yet, with the exception of when she'd helped him prepare the hot cocoa. It was the longest private exchange of words between the two of them so far. They'd traded pleasant small talk around the kitchen table a few times, and he had later inquired about how she was doing and if she needed anything, but otherwise he had left her in Ruby's hands. That was something Weiss knew she needed to correct. She definitely wanted to sit down with him and talk at length about her relationship with Ruby and her plans for the future. It was just a matter of finding the right time, which wasn't the easiest when she had an adorable, loving, and clingy girlfriend by her side.

Weiss still felt some surprise that it hadn't come up yet, but suspected that he probably didn't want to pressure her after what had happened with her father. Or perhaps her mentality was too old-fashioned in this regard. He was, after all, a very supportive dad, clearly thrilled that his daughter had a girlfriend. Perhaps he reasoned it was best to leave them be.

Weiss thought back to just an hour ago, and how his well-meaning attention had made Ruby want to sink through the floor. It was very cute how self-conscious she became whenever he tried to dote on her.

Not that she had fared much better herself. Receiving a short and supportive speech that it was perfectly fine for them to share a bed would forever be engraved in her mind, both for how ashamed she'd felt for going behind his back in his own home, for how much that moment spoke of the bond between father and daughter, and for how kind, almost unreasonably so, he was.

Taiyang had looked borderline panicked when she started apologizing and had cut her off fast. _"Weiss, you've been together with my daughter for months now and spend every day with her. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't share a bed when you have a room for yourself. All it tells me is that you like each other a lot and that it's going well for you two, and that's reassuring."_ His words echoed in her mind, as did the feeling of the hug she'd received soon afterwards.

They had barely recovered from that mortifying conversation when Taiyang had asked the two of them to pose on the lawn with the picnic basket in hand. It had been plenty embarrassing but Weiss hadn't had the heart to refuse. The promise of a copy of the photos had negated some of the hesitation she had felt, and allowing him to commemorate their date had seemed like a reasonable repentance for their clandestine sleeping arrangements. A very supportive dad indeed.

"Ruby, can I ask you something rather personal?"

"Sure."

She squirmed a little over her next question, squeezing the hand she was holding. "Did you ever worry what he would think when you told him you were gay?"

Their eyes met and Ruby's gaze softened as she shook her head. "Not once. While Yang and I were growing up, he made sure to mention that he didn't care about the gender of whoever we would fall in love with, whenever LGBT issues was in the news."

Weiss smiled at her, genuinely happy for her sake. _She's so lucky to have a parent who's so supportive and caring. I wish my father had been even a tenth as caring as Taiyang is._ She felt a small bit of envy, but it didn't cloud how glad she was over that Ruby had gotten such support from her family. "What an amazing dad."

"Yeah, he is. I love him so much!" Ruby had a large smile on her face. "He'll be happy to have you here anytime you want to, you know. In his eyes, you're already family." Her thumb gently caressed the palm of Weiss' hand, and her eyes showed her absolute conviction.

Weiss couldn't stop her smile from growing wider. Hearing that made her so happy. "That means a lot to me. I'll have to thank him again properly."

No sooner had Weiss said that than Ruby laughed. "Weiss, you've thanked him enough times already. Just don't let it bother you. He's happy you're here and that he's getting to know you."

Weiss' features took on a sheepish expression. She maybe, just maybe, had thanked him enough already. At the same time, she solidified her decision to talk to Taiyang about her relationship with Ruby. She had to tell him how serious she was about concerning that.

She still had questions though, considering of what she knew about Ruby's family. "What about your uncle?"

"He's always been carefree and relaxed about that stuff, so no issues there. But you need to meet uncle Qrow too!" Ruby grinned at her, her adoration for her uncle clear as day. "He couldn't make it back here for the break. I haven't seen him since before I left for Beacon, so I had really hoped he'd drop by. His job keeps him busy a lot of the time so I don't know when he'll be around." She shrugged. "But when you meet him, keep in mind that he's very sweet, but his first impression may be a bit...rough."

Weiss saw Ruby wince at the last part. She had heard of their uncle before - apparently he was a huntsman of fearsome skill, and she was a bit nervous over the prospect of meeting him. However, if Taiyang approved of her it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What do you mean?" she asked with some curiosity.

"Well, he's… very outspoken... and drinks a bit too much too often… but he's super sweet beneath the sarcastic facade." Ruby tried her best to downplay her mildly worrying observations.

Weiss felt awkward, unsure how to reply to that. That sales pitch left some things to be desired. "Well, I'm sure I will," she settled for. Her girlfriend's words didn't exactly help to abate her nervousness, but she'd have to make do.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. Since we've been together for months, I think he'll just be curious how we're doing, and I'm sure Dad will call him and tell him all about how amazing you are. I can only see him being overprotective and intimidating if our relationship was new and we didn't know each other well."

"So he can be a bit like Yang?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll try not to worry, but I want to make a good impression and get along with him," she hedged.

"You will do just fine, don't worry. So, on a scale of one to me, how great was today's date?" Ruby asked, clearly fishing for praise.

"It's been a lovely date, Ruby, so I will have to give it full marks. Thank you." Weiss smirked, knowing just how to poke a bit of fun at her. "Just maybe don't run off the second we arrive next time. Lucky for you, the flower crown made up for that." She giggled at Ruby's repentant expression.

"Next time, I won't. And we can always do this as many times as you want to! You're mine and I'm not letting go." Ruby's words were cheeky, but her eyes held sincerity in them, again making a warm feeling swell in Weiss' chest and a smile pull at her lips.

"I know you won't," Weiss replied, unable to stop the blush creeping up her neck at those words. She very much enjoyed when Ruby was acting possessive. The implied idea of belonging to someone else was distinctly attractive and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Conversation drifted off after that, both girls spending a few minutes in contented silence.

Somewhat unexpectedly, Weiss broke the silence first. "I wish we could stay like this forever. Don't you, Ruby?" she asked after a while.

"Here on the blanket?"

"Partially." Weiss rolled her eyes. "I was talking about when the next semester starts at Beacon. Going back will be nice in a way since we'll work towards becoming full-fledged huntresses, but I'll miss Patch. I've had so much fun here and being on vacation is something that's a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would ever be."

"Then how about coming over for winter break? Or even the short week of time off we have later in autumn? I haven't checked with Dad yet, but there's no way he'll say no to it. Blake will come along too." Ruby gave her a hopeful look as she waited for the answer.

"That sounds lovely. Of course I'll come over. I wouldn't want anything else," Weiss promised.

She had not intentions of going back to Schnee Manor any time soon, and after a moment of deliberation she found that she was fine with that. She would have to arrange a gift for Sebastian and something for Winter, who would as usual be too busy to travel there, but otherwise she felt only happiness over the fact that she for the first time in her life felt like there wasn't invisible chains dragging her back there against her will. She had a new place to spend her time at now. A place where she was accepted without reservations.

Now that she'd met Ruby's dad, it was time to extend an invitation of her own. It wasn't too early anymore, and she wanted Ruby to meet the only person with her name she considered family. "Would you like to meet my sister one day? I don't know when I'll see her since her job keeps her busy, but I'd love to introduce you."

Ruby nodded but laughed nervously. "Sure. It's a little scary since Winter seems a bit strict from what you've told me, but of course I want to meet your sister and get to know her. I have a small request though…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the hesitation she noted in both voice and demeanor. "Oh? What is it?"

Ruby let out a deep, weary, sigh. "I heard from Dad that she and uncle Qrow don't get along. Apparently, they did missions together when he was contracted by the Atlesian army, and, well.. it's uncle Qrow. Like I said, he doesn't really respect authority… so please leave that out until I've met her and she's had the chance to get to know me."

Weiss raised her eyebrows at Ruby. She hadn't known those two knew each other, but she could imagine quite easily that Winter would probably still stew over having to work with someone a bit … rougher around the edges. She wasn't a Specialist in the Atlesian army for nothing, always demanding strict discipline. "I won't."

Ruby seemed to deflate out of relief. "Thanks! Now I'm really nervous but I guess it'll be fine… or will it?"

The relief Ruby felt had only lasted a second, with her features growing tense again a moment later, causing Weiss to chuckle. "Now you know how I felt before I met your dad. You will do great. Once you get past her… reserved exterior, she can be really sweet, in her own admonishing sort of way." Ruby nodded, but not saying out loud the conclusion she must've drawn from that. Weiss knew exactly who else that description had fit perfectly a few months ago.

Similarities aside, Weiss was very happy she had finally asked Ruby that question. She obviously wanted her sister to meet her future … girlfriend? partner? fiancé? wife? Weiss blushed deeply at the last two options. She just hadn't thought in much detail that far ahead yet. There were so many problems, challenges and uncertainties to handle. She tilted her head enough to look at Ruby again, immediately feeling a wave of reassurance and safety wash over her.

Things would work themselves out, and deep down, she knew what she hoped for. Weiss vowed to herself to strive towards that. She knew Ruby felt the same way, her girlfriend clearly on the monogamy-for-life part of the chart, but neither girl had brought it up yet. It was too early to speak of in any great detail, what with their relationship only being a few months old.

However, she could voice her heartfelt wish at least. Ruby deserved to hear it from her lips and not be left to guess.

"Ruby?"

The girl next to her hummed. Weiss let her eyes drift up to the sky again. She sucked in air, feeling the weight of her decision on her shoulders. Nervousness coiled in her.

"I…" Weiss began, but hesitated for a moment, suddenly not sure how to vocalize what she meant. But in the next moment, the words spilled forth. "I hope we'll be together for a long time. I'd like that a lot." It was a clumsy confession, but that was also the beauty of it. It was raw, succinct, and honest.

She let her head roll to the side, meeting Ruby's gaze even as she blushed up a storm. It mirrored Ruby's skin colour nicely.

Then the girl she loved smiled broadly at her, sending a bolt of joy through her. "I'd like that too, Weiss."

Love filled Weiss' entire being. It was warm, kind, gentle, and so absolutely overpowering, that for a brief moment, she wasn't sure what to do. However, the indecision only lasted a moment. She pushed herself up and scooted close, hovering over Ruby. "Stay still."

Ruby just looked at her with those expressive eyes of hers that Weiss had come to love. There was a slight curiosity mixed with a whole lot of contentment and happiness in them at the moment.

Smitten by the visage, Weiss dipped her head down and pressed a featherlight kiss to Ruby's lips. Then another one. "Since lunch is over, I can kiss you again," she said softly, her lips curling into a smile.

Weiss ducked down again and planted a kiss on her nose for good measure, making the girl frown cutely over the ticklish sensation. Her hand found Ruby's, fingers interlacing in a well-practiced manner.

"What was that last one for?" Ruby asked.

Weiss laid down, cuddling into her girlfriend's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "Because I felt like it. You have a cute nose."

Ruby giggled. "That's a good reason."

Both girls stayed where they were, with no plans besides spending the rest of the afternoon together. Nothing else needed to be said, the promise between them rendering everything else trivial in comparison.

Weiss felt happy, truly happy.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Not too much happened here really, but I enjoy writing these two being cute together a lot, so I hope it's fine anyway. Besides Weiss' sudden realization that she's agreed to opening up to Ruby with regards to her sexuality and her increasing curiosity over sex, some tentative talk about the future for them as a couple shored it up - and wasn't that about time? It's a first step, with both girls well-aware of how fresh they still are a couple.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, here's chapter 23. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place on Saturday of week 1, so finally skipped a day after their date. Going forward, time skips will be larger as we're drawing closer to the final chapter before they're back at Beacon. However, this is part 1 of the original chapter. Not entirely pleased with the second part and want more time with that, so posting this to hold you over until second part is ready. It's pretty long anyway, so I guess it's fine as it is.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **Sanity check: Enigma0434**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the bathtub, shivering as the comparatively cool air hit her skin. She stretched her muscles, feeling how the heat had worked its magic to bring relief to her sore muscles, enjoying how invigorated she now felt. Their training session had been brutal and had lasted a little over two hours. As promised, Taiyang had supervised it and highlighted flaws and amendments to their strategies. Having access to a professional huntsman - and a combat teacher at that - made a huge difference. Tomorrow they'd do it all over again, and as a exhausting as it had been, Weiss was looking forward to it.

She also reluctantly reckoned it was long overdue for her to start working on improving her stamina; her only real disadvantage in combat. Her precision-oriented and technique-heavy style of swordplay didn't favor protracted engagements.

 _Once we return to Beacon I should put my new running shoes to good use. Maybe jogging with Ruby and Blake will make it fun. For the rest of the day I've earned a break though… or at least as soon as I've finished my studies for the day._

She dried herself off, taking care to get as much moisture she could out of her hair without being overly rough. When that was done, she wiped the fog from the mirror to take a look at herself. Blue eyes, a relaxed expression, tousled damp hair, white teeth, and lips that were neither too full or too thin greeted her. A cute nose and smooth skin, red from the humid air in the enclosed space, completed the picture.

Standing on her tiptoes to get a better view, she spun this way and that. Her skin was slightly tanned where her clothes hadn't shielded her, giving her hue an uneven pattern she didn't really like, though not enough to care about it much. To Weiss, making sure to use her skincare cream carried priority, unless she wanted her skin to flake. And that was something that just wasn't allowed to happen; she'd feel so grossed out and unattractive. Just thinking about it was enough to send a shiver through her.

Other than that though… she could readily admit she was beautiful. Examining herself again, there wasn't any extra fat she didn't want, she had slender legs, a cute rear, breasts that, while small, were perky enough, and a flat stomach that was faintly defined.

As self-congratulatory and ego-boosting as it was, Weiss was happy with the way she looked. She was moreover absolutely sure that Ruby would like… well, everything... when they reached that milestone in their relationship.

Her face grew quite red from thinking about it, and it didn't get better when she looked down and inspected the trimming she'd done yesterday. _Just to let my skin get used to it_ \- or so the official excuse was. In reality, she'd had a very particular reason in mind. Things were… changing between her and Ruby in the physical aspect of their relationship, and she wouldn't risk not looking her best if things were to escalate. Weiss was beginning to hope they did something soon, because the sexual frustration she was feeling at this point was quite palpable, enough for her shy nature to be steadily pushed back.

The blush only shone brighter the more she thought of it.

However, the ball was in her court, and she still wasn't ready to have that conversation with Ruby. Beneath the layers of embarrassment over the intended audacious course of action, there was still doubt and a very real fear that things would go wrong and she'd ruin what should be a special moment. It was irrational - she knew logically that Ruby would be understanding, patient and incredibly supportive - but that didn't alleviate her frayed nerves enough.

She sighed to herself, putting it off for now.

Then, her eyes caught sight of the towel Ruby had been using when she had showered before her. It was predictably enough a deep red colour, causing her to smile faintly. Ruby's favorite color was also the color associated with love and passion.

 _And how sappy doesn't that sound! But it is a nice colour._

Before she even had time to reflect on what she was doing, Weiss reached out and grabbed the damp fabric, running her fingers over the fuzzy surface. Her heart rached as a sudden desire hit her. Carefully, she unhooked it from the wall and wrapped herself in its soft embrace, bringing a corner of it up to her nose and taking in the remaining fragrance of apple-scented shampoo. Ruby had been drying herself with it, and that sent a jolt of excitement through her.

For a few seconds, she allowed herself to imagine what Ruby would've looked like when she walked out of the shower. For another few seconds, she imagined what Ruby embracing her in such a state of undress must feel like.

She began to take note of the tell-tale signs of arousal; the excitement, the heavier breathing, the warmth, the increased sensitivity….she squirmed on the spot, instinctively seeking out whatever slight friction that would bring.

Only for those feelings to be be beaten down by a bolt of shame at her own behaviour.

… _. What am I doing!? Am I really so sexually frustrated that I'd wrap myself in Ruby's towel and fantasize about her? Apparently so, but that's besides the point. This isn't right!_

She shook her head and removed the towel from herself, swallowing hard as she calmed herself down. The problem wasn't that she felt those feelings, because she knew and accepted that she had them. The problem was that wrapping herself in her girlfriend's wet towel was wholly inappropriate and quite perverted. It most definitely reeked of pent-up frustration too.

 _This will stay a secret forever, that's for sure._

Weiss quickly dressed herself, applied her skincare cream and a light touch of makeup, brushed her hair and then donned another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She felt pleased with having a few different options to select from, and it was moreover liberating due to her entire wardrobe consisted of items she could throw on at a moment's notice and still look presentable.

Once dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs, shrugging off the last few lingering thoughts over her actions. It had been a very irrational urge, and now she felt silly for having given into it. It made her wonder if Ruby had done something similar. It was more than likely, but Weiss didn't consider it wise to ask since Ruby would want to know about her conduct in return. She tried rather unsuccessfully to will the blush to stop pestering her.

Looking into the living room, Weiss found Ruby in the sofa, her eyes on the TV and oblivious to what was going on around her. A wave of fondness welled up in her at the sight. That they were alone only made it all the better since she could be a little more affectionate. Taiyang had errands to run and also had to spend the afternoon at Signal despite it being a weekend. Yang and Blake were out somewhere, exploring the countryside since Yang had still felt restless.

She silently walked up behind Ruby and then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her. Weiss heard the cute little startled gasp of air her girlfriend let out before Ruby's arms came up to her shoulders and weakly pulled her closer to her by tugging on her shirt.

"Was the shower nice?" Ruby asked. She let her head fall back enough to rest against Weiss' chest.

A blush began to creep up her neck anew. Yet another proof that the goalposts were moving. "Yes, it was. It helped my muscles to relax. What are you watching?" As she asked the question, she rested her chin on top of Ruby's hair, that still was a bit damp. She pressed a kiss to it, letting her lips linger for a few seconds as she rubbed her nose into the unruly strands.

Ruby hummed happily. "A nature documentary about wolves. Want a lap pillow?"

Weiss smiled and walked around the sofa, sitting down next to Ruby. She then positioned herself appropriately, lying down on her back across the entirety of it. Her head was resting in Ruby's shorts-clad lap, and Ruby's fingers began to happily wind their ways through her damp tresses. It would most likely never cease to amaze Weiss at how something so simply could bring her girlfriend so much joy.

But it allowed her to rest her head on Ruby's gorgeous, perfect legs - something she had realized she very much enjoyed. They had a softness and smoothness to them she couldn't quite get enough of, yet somehow managed to be muscular. She let out a yawn the second she felt herself relax.

"So tired from the training?" Ruby asked.

"You little slavedriver," Weiss replied, sticking her tongue out at Ruby, who let out a giggle. "Yes, training has drained me completely," she elaborated.

"It was pretty exhausting," Ruby admitted, stretching her neck and letting out a satisfying sigh. "Dad really wasn't holding back today. I'm glad we got to fight against him though. It's fun."

Weiss yawned before she could reply. Her muscles were sore and a nap began to feel like an increasingly good idea, particularly so since she was a bit drowsy after the shower. Yet, she still had work to do - those company documents wouldn't read themselves. While she could technically skip out of reading them for a day or two, it was better to do it now so she could enjoy the final few days on Patch next week uninterrupted. It was Saturday, and they had a week left until they had to go back to Beacon. It felt like too short of a time.

 _Just a few more minutes though… it's a vacation, after all._

She turned her attention to the TV and they watched the documentary in mostly silence for the next twenty minutes. It was nice to just lie in her girlfriend's lap, not doing anything of importance and basking in the adoring looks Ruby would occasionally shoot her. Ruby's hands never once stopped stroking her hair.

"Weiss, what's your favorite animal?"

Weiss blinked, craning her neck and looking at Zwei who was blissfully asleep in one of the lounge chairs. "Shouldn't that be obvious by now?"

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, but I don't mean an animal you can have as a pet. Just your favorite animal."

"In that case, my answer will still be a dog. I would want to cuddle and pet my favorite animal. Dogs are loyal, easily entertained and appear to always be so happy." Weiss couldn't help but to smile as she thought of all the different kinds of cute and adorable dogs there was out there in the world. Thousands upon thousands of fluffy creatures just waiting for someone to love them. She couldn't wait for the day when she could buy her own dog and spoil it rotten.

"When you put it like that, it's hard to disagree," Ruby said. "However, I still think wolves are the best. They're not very good pets, but can you imagine playing with a wolf pup? Wouldn't that be the cutest thing ever? Or maybe a fox. They're cute too." Ruby looked positively ecstatic over the idea, even as her eyes were fixated on the TV, where two wolf puppies were playing with a pine cone.

Weiss watched them in equal fascination as they tumbled around, all small fluffy balls that yipped and wagged their tails in excitement. "It would be something else, wouldn't it?"

The conversation naturally turned into a languid commentary of the different aspects of the daily life of a wolf as they continued to watch the show together. Ruby's ministrations combined with the warmth from her legs and the commentary from the TV, left Weiss in a sleepy state, one where she felt most comfortable and didn't want to relinquish. Not quite enough to fall asleep, but content enough to be thoroughly relaxed and carefree.

But when the documentary ended, Weiss felt that she couldn't postpone her responsibilities anymore, so with a sigh she reluctantly sat up and grabbed her own Scroll on the sofa table. "I need to spend an hour studying business reports, so I might as well do that before anything else," she explained, concealing another yawn with her hand. "We can watch the movie you mentioned earlier afterwards, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I can watch this other show while you do that." Ruby pulled her legs up in the sofa and lay down with her head on the armrest. "Or do you want me to do something else so I don't bother you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she made a motion to sit up again.

Weiss smiled over how considerate Ruby was being, but put a hand on her leg to stop her "Ruby, first of all, you aren't a bother. If I was hypothetically unable to focus on my work, I would tell you. Secondly, I like the company very much, so please stay." A wink accompanied her words and she playfully caressed Ruby's thigh, revelling in the sensation.

Ruby's response was to sit up with a grin and give her a quick kiss on the lips before making herself comfortable against one of the armrests again.

Reluctantly pulling her hand away, Weiss dug into her work and quickly lost track of time as numbers, graphs and forecasts filled her mind. She typed up a few notes here and there about requesting additional numbers, clarification of projections and estimates from a secretary later, but otherwise didn't find anything too challenging.

She continued to work, but after a while she began to feel restless in the silence, besides the low murmur of the TV that she had managed to almost completely tune out, and Weiss' eyes were drawn to Ruby. She found her girlfriend staring past the TV with a contemplative expression on her face. The slightly worried creases on Ruby's forehead gave away that it wasn't just any random thought that was going through her head; something was moderately bothering her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Weiss asked, curios but silently feeling a bit disappointed she couldn't have spent the time admiring Ruby instead. She liked to let her eyes rest on Ruby when the girl wasn't aware of it, especially when she was watching something, since she'd go through a range of emotions in response to the content that played on the TV.

Ruby jumped on the spot, startled, but then collected herself and exhaled slowly, seemingly deflating and sinking back into the black leather that let out a small squeak of protest from the added strain. "Uhm, if you hadn't been here, what would you have done instead over the break?"

Ruby turned to look at her and Weiss saw how her girlfriend seemed to regret those words not a second later, like she was afraid it would cause her to break down.

With a reassuring smile on her lips, Weiss put down her Scroll and reached over, clasping Ruby's hand in her own and trying to convey with her eyes that everything was okay. "Don't worry, I'm not a piece of fragile glass that will shatter at every mention of my family or my home."

Ruby's protectiveness and desire to make her have fun and forget her meeting with her father had certainly shown in plenty. It hadn't come up since that day, but evidently Ruby hadn't let go of this particular part of the equation from the back of her mind. Perhaps that wasn't so strange, but it seemed that her reassurances the night after their date hadn't been enough to fully shake Ruby out of a worry she'd lapse into a sour mood or feel downtrodden.

Weiss appreciated the consideration, but maybe it was time to make sure that, once and for all, her girlfriend knew that she was fine. Fine was the keyword. She still harboured that infernal longing for what never was to be, for the father that stopped being a dad to somehow make everything right again… so Weiss knew she wasn't perfectly okay, but she was definitely fine. Those feelings were something she realized would take a long time to bury. What was important was to reassure Ruby she was doing well considering the circumstances.

 _Although I don't mind the doting… it's nice to be spoiled and to have her be so cuddly._

Ruby sighed as she sat up properly, looking a bit ashamed of herself. "Sorry, I just didn't think before I blurted it out. I've just… not wanted to dredge up a bad memory. It… just feels important to know. I can imagine, but I want to hear it from you."

Weiss could readily admit that she felt somewhat uneasiness over the prospect of talking about her originally planned 'break'. She knew exactly what her days would've been like, conjuring an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach immediately. However, she was determined to push through that, despite that the mere thought of spending two weeks at Schnee Manor now was tantamount to an unusually cruel punishment.

"Well," she began in neutral tone of voice as to not cause Ruby distress, "I would've studied the company business to a much greater extent than here, and then I probably would have spent time reading over my notes from the semester or re-reading key sections of some of the textbooks."

 _And Father would've interrogated me to make sure I understood it..._

She had brought coursework with her for some light reading, but she had left it at Schnee Manor since it hadn't been necessary to bring with her to Patch. Once she travelled back to Beacon she would have to message Sebastian and ask him to send it back to her if there was a need, though she suspected he'd already arranged for the items to be sent to Beacon. He'd always been very meticulous like that.

Ruby looked momentarily shocked over her explanation. "But you're already at the top of our class in almost every subject! What about relaxing like you promised me?" she burst out. Their eyes met and Weiss saw there deep-seated concern in them.

Shuffling over, Weiss elected to sit on her knees in the sofa, and flicked her fingers at Ruby's nose, causing her girlfriend to let out a surprised yelp and frown cutely. She giggled and followed it up with a surprise kiss on Ruby's lips. Of course she hadn't forgotten that promise.

"Don't you recall what I said in the kitchen last Saturday?" Weiss could recall the entire night, from the moment she saw the car coming down to the docks to the moment she fell asleep next to Ruby, but evidently Ruby hadn't. Not that Weiss blamed her. For Ruby, it must've been a lot of information to process in a very short amount of time.

Ruby shook her head, looking at her questioningly. "Nope, don't think so? What was it?" Weiss noticed how Ruby's eyes flickered to her lips involuntarily, like she wanted more. Kissing Ruby's worries away seemed like a very appealing prospect if everything else failed.

Weiss smirked. "I never said I wouldn't have spent time taking it easy. I was planning to relax properly and read for fun, among other things." Her thoughts drifted to _Under the Pale Moonlight_ and the thirty pages she'd managed to read yesterday. The book was _very_ interesting, and upon recalling it and how it pertained to Ruby, she struggled to keep a blush off of her face. "I was actually doing that even on my first day there, though not nearly as much as now. I also spent an hour with Sebastian in the garden and - oh, I completely forgot!"

 _How did I manage to forget that!?_

"What?"

Hurrying to elaborate, Weiss wanted to smack herself for not remembering something so important. It was the only good thing to have come out of her visit there. "I told Sebastian, the butler that's been with me since I was a small child, that I'm in a relationship with you. We talked at some length about us, and he was very happy for my sake and hoped he would meet you one day."

Ruby let out a surprised sound, her mouth forming a cute little 'o'. "He was the first one you revealed that you like girls to, right?" she asked, a bright smile forming on her face.

Weiss clearly remembering how the nervousness had given way to excitement after she'd revealed her relationship to Sebastian. She'd felt so proud over herself in that moment, just like how she'd felt when she told JNPR and Winter, and when she'd held Ruby's hand and kissed her in public earlier in the week. It meant she was taking control of her own life and being herself.

She only had time to nod in affirmation before Ruby happened.

"Weiss' I'm so proud of you!" her girlfriend exclaimed exuberantly and threw herself at her, enveloping her in a tight hug that rivaled Yang. The air left her lungs, but she didn't protest, instead letting out a giggle as Ruby began to rock them back and forth.

"Thank you. It felt wonderful to be able to tell Sebastian that I was finally following my heart. I moreover told him about my time at Beacon, about team RWBY, and the friends I now have. He was proud of me, and it meant alot to hear him say that," Weiss explained, still locked in Ruby's arms as she swayed this way and that.

Her voice grew soft over the fondness she held for the old man. He'd always been around and had always comforted her when she needed it. At the same time, he'd always made sure to keep just a bit of a distance, but now that Weiss thought about it she realized that he was a friend. Not a regular sort of friend, for that was impossible with their age gap, but a friend - and confidant - nonetheless.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him sometime! So that makes two people you've revealed it to besides JNPR and us. I'm really proud of you since I know how much you've fretted over telling people! I love you so much!"

Ruby's praised filled her ears and Weiss hummed and closed her eyes, leaning into the embrace a bit more and resting her chin on her shoulder. She felt touched by her validated what she logically knew, but on a much more fundamental level than the intellect operated on. She had come a long way.

In just a few months her life had been turned upside down thanks to Ruby. But it was also thanks to herself. When she had had the option to shy away, she hadn't done that. Instead, against pure logic telling her a relationship, a same sex one at that, was a bad idea considering the seemingly insurmountable obstacles, instincts and a want to not be alone had won out.

A deep breath filled her nostrils with Ruby's apple-scented shampoo. "I love you too," Weiss replied tenderly. "Thank you for being there for me and for being so supportive. Taking it in piecemeals and telling a few people at a time has helped me. I've read about people who came out to everyone at the same time, or who simply don't care at all about what others think… but I've never been able to do that. It's frustrating to be honest, since I logically know that it shouldn't matter."

It felt good to reveal that. Sometimes she couldn't help but to be angry with herself because she wasn't as brave as she wanted to, but what was there to do? She knew Ruby was patient and understood her hesitation.

Weiss felt moist lips give her cheek a chaste kiss. "Don't sell yourself short. It's different for everyone, and you've come a long way," Ruby said encouragingly, reaching up with a hand and stroking her hair, pulling a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Thank you," Weiss replied and tightened the hug.

The next step for her would be to go public at Beacon. She wasn't sure how to go about that yet. So many people knowing that she liked girls made her nervous - which was the key difference between Beacon and Patch. If it was just random strangers seeing them together, like here on Patch, she could deal with it, and had indeed done so well until now. But, the thought of revealing her sexual orientation to people she met often, talked to and would interact with for the next four years, conjured that deep-rooted fear of coming out in her. She hated it. She hated it with her entire being.

Weiss didn't know what to do yet, besides knowing it was something she ought to discuss with Ruby as soon as they were back. She also knew there was a dance coming up a few weeks into the next semester and it seemed like a given that the she should ask Ruby to it. It would be amazing to spend an evening together with her, dancing the night away, but… nothing in life was easy, was it?

 _Well, let's not worry about that just yet. We can always go as friends in a worst-case scenario However, it would of course be vastly preferable to go as a couple… Anything else wouldn't feel right. And I guess I've set certain expectations now that we can walk around in Patch and show off our relationship here. I'll have to talk with Ruby once we're back._

After a few moments, Ruby disentangled herself just enough to give her a kiss on the lips. The sudden shift in position made her perch unsteady, and Weiss wobbled as she tried to balance herself. However, Ruby's arms tightened their hold around her and she stopped her attempt to right herself, instead letting Ruby hold her and carry her weight. Their lips were still locked and moved slowly against each other. Weiss closed her eyes, secure in the knowledge that her girlfriend wouldn't drop her.

Slowly, not breaking lip contact for a moment, Ruby began to lean forward. Catching on, Weiss twisted her lower body so that Ruby could lay her down in the sofa. Only when her head met the armrest did Ruby break the kiss they'd kept up ever since. On instinct, Weiss stretched her neck in pursuit, but when she met nothing but air she opened her eyes in disappointment.

Hower, that thought flew out of her mind within a split second, her heart skipping a beat. Ruby was above her, her body weight supported by her hands and legs on either side of Weiss. Her eyes glimmered in the light reflected from one of the windows, full of love. A gentle smile played on her lips, which glistened with their mixed saliva.

Weiss absolutely loved how expressive Ruby could be without saying anything, her lack of a poker face causing her to wear her heart on her sleeve. Warmth suffused her entire being, sending a wave of giddy happiness through her.

 _I love her so much no words will ever be enough._

"Kiss me again." The request slipped from her mouth automatically.

"Sure." Ruby didn't need any convincing, leaning down and capturing her lips. She didn't use much pressure, instead just lightly brushing them against each other. Weiss responded in kind, placing one hand on Ruby's back and slowly caressing back and forth.

As they found a slow and steady rhythm, Weiss felt how Ruby straddled her legs and she used her other hand to apply pressure on Ruby's back to guide her further towards her. She liked the added weight and the way it pinned her against the sofa.

"Kissing you is the best," Ruby declared enthusiastically after pulling away minutely. She bumped their noses together, sneaking in another kiss in the next moment.

"No, kissing you is the best," Weiss countered. Her face flushed from how silly it sounded, but the genuine smile pulling at Ruby's lips made her feel better about it.

"I love you, Weiss. You're so brave, so don't ever doubt yourself or feel bad because you need a bit of time. I'll wait for you until you're ready to tell more people, no matter how long it takes." Ruby grasped her hand and kissed it.

Weiss stroked Ruby's cheek tenderly, overcome by the affection and gratitude she felt for her girlfriend. It would never cease to amaze her how lucky she was to have met Ruby.

"Thank you," was all she said before propping herself up enough the few inches between herself and Ruby to continue their affections.

Weiss didn't keep track of time, but after a while, Ruby's lips began to stray, kissing the corners of her mouth, up on her nose, down on her chin and then back to her lips, before moving towards her throat and peppering it with soft kisses. It tickled, and Weiss had to blow away a strand of Ruby's hair from her mouth. She craned her neck to give Ruby better access.

At the same time, Weiss felt how her girlfriend's other hand hiked up her t-shirt just far enough to give her free access to her belly and beginning to trail the faintly outlined muscles there with her fingers. Over the last few days, this had been Ruby's go to move to keep her hands busy as they kissed, and with the knowledge of how much she liked it, Weiss wasn't going to stop her.

As they kept kissing and Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss' mouth, she worked her way upwards, stopping just shy of her rib cage before moving down again, this time stopping the moment she felt the fabric of the shorts. Each movement was slow and tender, without any rush or fevered excitement. However, to Weiss, the sensuality of the act combined with the warmth of the digits and relative proximity to her sex was slowly beginning to tip the balance between playful affections and heated passion.

Weiss could feel herself slowly becoming more and more aroused, subconsciously squeezing her thighs together. It would be so easy to just throw caution to the wind and indicate for Ruby to move her hand further down, letting it slip beneath the hem of her shorts and further down to her sex...

And when Ruby's light touch trailed upwards again, up over the hem of her t-shirt to gently rest her hand on her right breast, Weiss couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped her. Sex was constantly on her mind, and she was paying the price for it.

It gave Ruby pause. "Weiss?" However, in the next moment she seemed to catch on, blushing slightly, yet managing to look pretty happy with her accomplishment.

Weiss' face felt uncomfortably warm. "W-What's the deal with you and my stomach?" she asked to try and deflect from the embarrassing sound, peering into those beautiful silver eyes. Her heart hammered painfully in her ribcage from the excitement, and she tried to not think too much about where Ruby's hand was resting. Not that she didn't like it - because she did - but it was just awfully embarrassing nonetheless.

Ruby shrugged, leaning in a bit again. "I don't know. It's just really cute and smooth I guess, and you have the most adorable belly button ever. I just wanna kiss it!"

The gleam in her eyes should've prepared Weiss for what happened next, but it didn't since she was preoccupied with marveling at how at ease Ruby looked after the admission, and she let slip a moan when Ruby dove down and tried something new: peppering her stomach with kisses. Weiss hadn't know she wanted it so much, but looking down and seeing Ruby's unruly hair and feeling her suck and kiss over her skin was _hot_. And when Ruby looked up at her…

Weiss swallowed hard. The idea of escalating their affections called to her, promising an end to her indecisiveness and carnal torment. However, it wasn't enough to change her mind.

 _But I can't… I need to talk to her first. And this is definitely not the appropriate place for what we're doing!_

"Ruby, this is… very nice, but I don't think we should be doing this in the living room sofa," she said instead, reluctant to ruin the mood. It did not feel appropriate at all to be too intimate in the living room, like an unspoken rule in the Xiao Long-Rose household was being jeopardized.

Ruby shot up nearly as fast as she had descended, a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't." She looked a bit disappointment, before her features transformed into one of embarrassment, "but can I," she blushed fiercely, "kiss your stomach again some other time? It's so perfect."

Their eyes met and Weiss blinked, stunned and flattered by the request and heartfelt desire she saw in those eyes. "Yes, I don't mind," she said, perhaps a little too fast. Ruby looked very pleased though, so she thought it was worth it. She took slow breaths and willed herself to ignore her more salacious urges.

 _I would certainly not be opposed to more._

"Let's cuddle for a bit," Weiss suggested, a small part of her wanting to dispel any unspoken worries her girlfriend might have that she'd gone too far. Perhaps she was overthinking things, but Weiss wanted Ruby to know that she was happy with what they had been doing.

This wasn't the first time since their beach trip that something rather innocent turned into a rather passionate moment. Ruby kept certain boundaries, very mindful of not crossing an unspoken line. In return, Weiss had pushed her own boundaries and learned to touch Ruby while they kissed. At the same time, she had encouraged Ruby to be a much more touchy-feely. A part of her strategy was to simply show Ruby that she hadn't gone too far to preemptively assure her that she was comfortable; the last thing Weiss wanted was for her girlfriend to think she had overstepped and pushed her against her will.

She pulled her girlfriend down until Ruby was nestled comfortable against her side. Weiss let one hand rest on Ruby's thigh, slowly caressing the area the shorts didn't hide. She couldn't stop the moderate nervousness and embarrassment that shot up, but absolutely intended to learn how to handle them. She had, after all, plenty of motivation.

"Cuddles are the best," Ruby cheered, and she shifted around minutely to snuggle into the crook of her neck, back against the sofa, slinging one arm across Weiss' midsection.

Her warm breath tickled and Weiss had to stifle a laugh. Noting that, Ruby instead lazily began trailing kisses from near her collarbone and up on her throat. Weiss enjoyed that a lot. It was intimate and relaxing, the languid pace reinforcing the feelings of tender care Ruby was conveying. Her arousal was beginning to recede, the heat between her legs cooling and her pulse coming down.

She suddenly gasped as a very familiar pair of warm lips suddenly and intensely sucked on her earlobe, her heart immediately racing as a pleasurable tingling sensation ran through her.

Ruby giggled unrepentantly. "You like that?"

Weiss didn't quite manage to meet her gaze, her face feeling like it was on fire. "... Yes, I do. But it doesn't fit the mood. I wouldn't mind it when things get a little bit more intense though." Having giving the green light to more earlobe nibbling in the future sent a fresh wave of excitement through her. She had no idea why the small area turned her on the way it did, but she most definitely wanted more of it.

Ruby shot her an approving look, giving her a very pleased smile. "That was kinda why I did it. But as you wish, princess." Her voice practically dripped with mirth, and Weiss could do nothing else than roll her eyes at the dunce she'd fallen in love with.

"Dolt." Weiss only managed to look serious for a moment, before she began giggling.

To repent, Ruby returned to slowly kissing along her throat and moving up towards her chin. For Weiss, each kiss seemed to radiate heat, or perhaps pressure was a better word, as even after the pair of lips moved on, she imagined she could still feel them in their previous place. She took a deep breath and let out a pleased sigh, by now having calmed down substantially from her previous state of arousal.

Ruby's journey ended with a single kiss to her lips before pulling away and lying still next to her. "Let's stay like this. It's nice, isn't it?"

"I agree. I'd rather stay like this than study," Weiss confessed, feeling content with their current position, "but I should really continue with that." She sighed, not feeling up for it in the least.

Ruby shot up from next to her, her eyes lit up with sudden excitement. "Hold on, I just got an awesome idea. Wouldn't it be a shame to not spend more of today outside? You can study there and we can cuddle as much as we want to!" She gestured to one of the windows, where the sunlight was streaming in, for emphasis.

Weiss nodded but when she opened her mouth to ask for details, Ruby held up her finger, indicating for her to wait. She picked up her Scroll from the table and dialed a number.

 _One.. two.. three..._

On the fourth signal Weiss counted, Taiyang's voice reached her ears. " _Hi sweetie, what's up?_ "

"Hi, Dad! I was just wondering if you remember where we put the old hammock. The weather's nice outside."

It was silent on the other end for just a moment, then Weiss heard Taiyang make a pleased sound as he finally recalled. _"Right, it's in the storage shed, just behind the old living room table. Remember to give it a good smacking to get rid of the dust before you two climb into it. And say hello to Weiss for me!_ "

Weiss somehow managed to not let his realization of Ruby's intentions startle her. "Hello, Taiyang, and thank you. We will do that," she said loudly before Ruby could get another word out, taking delight in how Ruby squirmed awkwardly. Payback for sucking on her earlobe.

"Y-yes, Dad. Thanks." Ruby stuttered out cutely. "Bye!" She clicked the call a lot faster than usual.

 _She's so cute when she's so bashful like this._

"A hammock? Sounds lovely." The words came out with as much innocence as she could muster, and Weiss feigned ignorance as amusement bubbled up in her from how her little interruption had rendered Ruby so self-conscious.

"That wasn't very nice of you..." Ruby protested, cheeks beet-red.

"Though it was well-deserved," Weiss countered.

Ruby tried to give her an imposing glare as she saw through the act immediately. Unfortunately for Ruby, it wasn't in her nature to look particularly threatening, again reminding Weiss more of an upset squirrel than anything else. The way she'd subconsciously ever so slightly puff up her cheeks just begged for that comparison.

Weiss began to laugh and Ruby's glare broke as she joined in. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I couldn't resist." She sat up and gave Ruby a kiss as repentance.

"I demand cuddles when we're outside and then all will be well again!" Ruby retorted with a smirk.

That was something she could absolutely get behind. Weiss nodded, and with that, they started preparing for moving outside.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable. The pacing may be a little bit iffy since this is technically the first part of the original chapter.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or vertically challenged they are.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, here's chapter 24. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place immediately after last chapter.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk  
**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **P.S. Over 300 followers! Thank you so much! Followers and reviews are what has kept me writing when I struggled to find motivation.**

* * *

While Ruby went searching for the hammock, Weiss prepared refreshments. She found a tray and filled a bowl with fresh strawberries and a plate of store-bought chocolate chip cookies, then brought out glasses and something to drink for them. She naturally preferred bakery-made cookies, but Ruby had, just like the sun inevitably rises in the east, already consumed those.

Weiss shuddered when she remembered an incident early on in their relationship, when Ruby had tried to kiss her deeply just moments after munching on a pastry. Not even the sweet softness of Ruby's lips had been able to salvage the moment.

She chuckled to herself, recalling how mortified and apologetic Ruby had been afterwards. "The dolt", she muttered affectionately.

After having placed a pitcher of water and a bottle of orange soda on the large dark green plastic tray, Weiss searched the cupboards for napkins and soon found a box full of them, featuring smiling cartoon suns.

Having placed that too on the tray, all that remained was to wait for Ruby. She leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath and enjoying how the sunlight shining in through the window behind the sink warmed her back. She could still make out the lingering fragrance of the morning's batch of freshly baked bread.

Despite her having the house for herself at the moment, it didn't feel lonely. It was certainly quiet, but not unpleasant or stifling. Instead, the atmosphere was filled with a reassuring sense of calm, a warmth of sorts. A promise that people would always return here to share their time with loved ones.

She gave in to a sudden whim and traced the surface of the wooden interior with a finger. It was cool to the touch even with the generous summer heat. While dragging her finger across each dent, cut, and old bruise that had former over the years, Weiss lost herself in daydreaming of all the happy memories the Xiao Long-Rose family had created here.

With silence all around her, there was nothing to distract her, and she could so easily imagine it. A happy family laughing, hugging each other, playing games, cooking food, a dad who helped his daughters with homework, them bringing over friends… Her heart sank as envy and sadness began to peel away at her happy mood. She didn't mean to wallow in her own misery like this, but at times it was difficult to not consider what could've been in her own past, but never was.

 _I have to stop thinking like this! It won't help, no matter how many times I let my imagination run. Focus on the moment and the happiness they now freely share with me, and be happy for Ruby and Yang instead._

Weiss let out a sigh, idly tracing the edge of the kitchen sink with her eyes and taking note of the small imperfections that had formed from drying soap, shimmering in a multitude of colours in the sunlight. Irritation flared in her, directed at herself. She should know better than to continuously return to the same fruitless musings.

She could readily admit to herself that she felt envy and, despite their best efforts, like she was at times an outsider peering in at their lives from afar. Weiss wondered if Blake felt the same way, or if the problem was with her.

She knew it was inevitable to encounter such moods with an upbringing that had lacked so much in love and affection. In the beginning, when she'd just arrived, that disconnect had been frequent, but thankfully, it was receding with every day. Weiss knew she would simply have to let the coming days bury those unwholesome emotions deep down, until they one day disappeared from her mind altogether.

She just wished it wouldn't hurt in the meantime.

Another frustrated sigh escaped her, the annoyance she was feeling staying strong.

"Weiss, I'm back!" Ruby's voice suddenly came from the doorway to her right.

Weiss jerked, then spun around to face her girlfriend, startled. "Don't scare me like that, Ruby!" The irritation still stirring in her made that come out a lot sharper than intended, regret flooding her mind in the next moment.

Ruby blinked, clearly unaccustomed to the sharp bite - one she hadn't heard in a long while. She rubbed her neck sheepishly, looking nervous. In her hands was what appeared to be a large red item in a sealed half-opaque bag, big enough that it hid everything from her waist and below. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't exactly sneak around or anything either. Were you spacing out?"

It was suddenly very hard to meet Ruby's gaze. "Yes, I was lost in thoughts… and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that, Ruby. It just came out before I could stop it," Weiss explained remorsefully, feeling her face turning red from shame.

Ruby just shrugged, shooting her a smile, back to her former happy self already. "It's fine, Weiss. I know you don't like it when someone surprises you like that."

Weiss nodded, giving Ruby a wry smile in return. "Still, I apologize."

"What were you thinking about?" Ruby asked then.

Weiss did not want to reveal what had been on her mind. She didn't want to burden Ruby further and make her feel like she wasn't trying hard enough. Heavens knew Ruby was already doting on her enough; no need to cause her to feel like what she doing wasn't sufficient. The problem lay strictly with herself and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I was admiring the kitchen," she said instead. "There's a lot of happy memories here." It wasn't a lie, not really, just not the entire truth. Weiss couldn't stop herself from nervously fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt the moment Ruby averted her eyes to begin unpacking what she'd found. Now that she had said it, it did not sound like a particularly convincing excuse.

Weiss didn't like to withhold how she felt from Ruby, yet it was nonetheless necessary in order to not ruin the younger girl's happy mood. And she definitely didn't like how circumventing the truth conjured a queasy feeling of unease in her stomach, especially not when she'd already caused Ruby hurt, albeit momentarily so, already.

Her girlfriend did not question it further thought. "Yeah, it's super cozy. I've especially always liked the mid-mornings when the sun's shining in on the kitchen table and it's warm and we're eating a delicious breakfast." Ruby looked over at the well-used kitchen table and chairs, a fond smile on her lips, unaware of the inner turmoil in Weiss at that very moment. "You know, I used to do my homework here instead of in my room since I would get distracted by video games and books pretty much every time."

"That's just like you," Weiss answered, feeling a tinge of amusement again. Ruby looked slightly embarrassed, which was really cute.

Ruby nodded bashfully, deciding to occupy herself with tugging quite fervently on a corner of the bag and switching the subject. "So, as you can see, I found the hammock. Good thing it was in a bag. Ugh!" She let out a grunt, struggling to free the deep-red hammock from its confines before it eventually gave way and bunched itself on the floor. "The storage shed is pretty dusty and full of cobwebs. We're lucky that dad packed it in a bag."

"Indeed. I was a bit worried about that," Weiss admitted. Ruby chuckled, and Weiss felt embarrassment over how much of a clean-freak she could be.

However, that helped to break her out of her unpleasant thought-pattern. "I'm done with the preparations too. Food and drink is ready," Weiss continued, smiling again and feeling better about herself, though wondering if her smile looked as authentic as she strived for it to be, trying to shoo away the last remaining guilt.

Ruby didn't seem to notice anything wrong and honed in on the cookies, subconsciously flicking her tongue out and swiping it over her upper left. Weiss found it very endearing. "Nice! Didn't think there'd be any cookies left. Where were they?"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that, the last little bit of shame washing away at Ruby's enthusiastic display. "Taiyang showed me his secret stash."

"Where is it?" Ruby shouted excitedly.

Weiss gave her the most stern expression she could muster. "Ruby Rose, are you saying that I should break such a sacred bond of trust between your dad and I?"

 _It would be amusing to say future father-in-law, but I don't I would be able to vocalize it, and Ruby would probably sink through the floor from how embarrassed she'd be. Or squeeze the life out of me._

The thought was enough to send Weiss blushing herself, making it difficult to look at her girlfriend.

"Maybe not." The way Ruby seemed to deflate was priceless.

With cheeks still red, there was only one thing she could say."I love you, Ruby." She smiled softly at the girl she had been lucky enough to meet and start a relationship with.

Ruby cocked her head, confused. "What?" She narrowed her eyes in jest. "Are you making fun of me, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head, sticking her tongue out at her. A childish gesture for sure, but one that made Ruby retort in kind. "No, you just cause me to have fun just by being yourself."

Ruby curtsied clumsily, grinning at her. "Only the best for you, my love."

* * *

With preparations done, Weiss soon found herself helping Ruby tie the hammock between two apple trees near the edge of the lawn.

She liked the garden a lot. There was a small patch where Taiyang grew potatoes and vegetables, and a few berry bushes and apple trees were dotted around the house, but otherwise it consisted mostly of neatly cut grass that gave way to the forest. A table and chairs were placed so the occupants could soak in the afternoon sun over a late lunch.

Weiss again imagined a very young Ruby Rose happily running around on the lawn, giggling and squealing. An adorable mental image.

"Won't this be very cumbersome?" she asked and eyed the hammock warily when Ruby had tied the final knot. The striped fabric was swaying back and forth, not inspiring confidence in the comfort factor once both of them was in it. It was large, enough to fit two people, but she was worried the logistics would leave some things to be desired.

"Maybe? Only one way to find out!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "I'm really glad I remembered we had one of these. I don't think I've used it since fifth grade, but it was very cozy then."

Next to the tree, Ruby had dragged out an old table that now held their Scrolls, earbuds, books, and the tray with refreshments. A warm fleece quilt was also within reach if the weather would turn chilly. Ruby was apparently determined to spend the next few hours here.

Without further ado, she jumped in, another folded quilt in hand to use as a pillow, and began to make herself comfortable. For another moment, Weiss imagined the same much younger Ruby snuggling up and basking in the warm sunlight. The mental image she conjured was positively adorable, a smile forming on her lips from it. She again wondered about those childhood pictures, making a mental note to remind Ruby to uphold her promise to show them to her.

Weiss climbed in after her. The fabric stretched but held firm, and they settled in without much fuss. It was better than she thought; once they had stopped moving so much, the gentle swaying was actually fairly soothing. The tree shaded their eyes from the sun's rays too.

She wiggled around and carefully lifted Ruby's elbow that was poking painfully into her side, away from her. "This is quite pleasant," she admitted, by now having found a comfortable position as she laid on her back, head on her half of the quilt. Due to gravity, Ruby was laying sideways against her, subtly pressing towards her form, one hand lazily draped over her midsection.

 _Yes, this is definitely not bad._

"Better than studying away at your home?" The inflection of Ruby's voice made it abundantly clear she was fishing for praise. While she spoke, Ruby busied herself by gently rubbing the exposed skin where Weiss' t-shirt had ridden up to reveal her stomach, mixing it up with using her nails to trail the contours of the subtly defined muscles underneath. Weiss was glad she had never been very ticklish, or Ruby's pastime would've been problematic.

"Of course, you dolt." Weiss craned her head and managed to reach just far enough for a quick kiss to Ruby's forehead. She wasn't going to correct Ruby concerning 'home', as little as that term befitted Schnee Manor. When she pulled away, she instead said, "I haven't felt as relaxed and well-rested as I have for the last week in years. An hour or two of reading company reports per day isn't anything to consider in the grand scheme of things."

Weiss turned around so she was laying sideways and being able to look at her girlfriend. Now she just needed to actually study too, but a few more minutes of lazing around wouldn't matter.

Ruby nodded sagely. "Everyone needs a break, Weiss. Remember how much I struggled just after we met to make you realize that?" Her eyes held a fond gleam in them.

The memories of those early day made a smile pull at Weiss' lips. "Yes, I've learned that now. Now that I'm no longer striving to be perfect, I can afford to take a break without feeling bad over it." She winched. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I was even thinking back then. I was such a self-centered brat it's amazing you fell for me instead of smacking me. I certainly would want to give my old self a good kick."

She felt a familiar shame creep up in her when she again recalled how she'd acted during the first few days at Beacon. A part of her wished she could go back in time and redo those days, but on the other hand… it had led to plenty of wonderful things.

Ruby giggled and patted her arm. "Well, it all began when you gave me that cup of coffee late one night and showed me a much more caring side of you. After that, you began to mellow out and turned extra pretty and cuddly and cute."

Weiss felt her face grow warm from the praise. Apologizing hadn't been something she had been used to, but after Professor Port's lecture, it had felt liberating once she had gotten it over with. The shame had faded away the second Ruby had given her a small half-nervous, half-elated, smile, forgiving her instantly.

In addition, the girl staying up late studying was cute and had held this charming sense of innocence, making it even easier to do so. Even back then, Weiss had inexplicably been drawn towards the sweet, a little awkward, and innocent-looking girl before she consciously realized she was pining for her. Her attraction had certainly offered plenty of motivation to reconsider her disposition towards most things in life, both consciously and subconsciously.

Right in front of her, Ruby held a soft smile, her lips upturned in that particular way they did whenever she was lost in happy memories. Undoubtedly, she was thinking about their times together.

 _Innocent-looking is the perfect word to describe Ruby. Though, despite first looks, it turned out that Ruby's quite the pervert. And it's probably my fault too. The longer we've been together the more curious and forward she's become… it's really flattering, isn't it? I make her feel that way. I make her desire me._

Weiss had to admit that realization had her swelling with pride. Now she only needed to figure herself out and then they'd be on the same page with the one area of their relationship where they weren't yet in sync.

She quickly pushed the thought away before her imagination began to run wild and Ruby would notice her blushing. It was particularly easy for her cheeks to flare up when she was looking right at the source of her desire while imagining Ruby pressed up against her, wearing nothing at all.

Weiss swallowed to alleviate her suddenly dry throat, intent on steering her mind away from those less than wholesome - but oh so tempting - shores. "Speaking about Beacon, we will have several difficult subjects to study next semester, so I'm honestly relieved I'm taking it comparatively easy."

Ruby made a disgusted noise, scrunching her nose cutely at the displeasing thought. "Ugh, don't remind me. I mean, I enjoy learning new things, and now that I've caught up with everyone else, I want to keep myself in the top twenty percent of class, but I would never study on a break. Some things just aren't meant to happen." The last sentence carried a clear tone of faked sadness and regret.

"Studying at Beacon is nice though, isn't it?" Weiss countered, fondly remembering the many hours they had spent together. "Either the two of us would always sit on my bed together, or we'd be in the library with Yang and Blake, and JNPR from time to time. It's not bad. There is, to me at least, always this sense that we are accomplishing something important."

Learning new things was fun, and Weiss had always taken a lot of pride in intellectual accomplishments. It was perhaps a bit childish of her, but she couldn't help but to feel giddy when she received top marks. When she was younger, she'd studied extra to surprise her tutors when the mood struck. Though, having friends around though, while at times a distraction and source of frustration, was still infinitely more enjoyable than the monotony of sitting alone as the hours drifted by.

 _And all the hours Ruby and I spent together, slowly learning more about each other through small talk. We were both so unsure, hesitant and not really knowing what we were doing, except that we wanted to stay close together._

Warmth and fondness suffused her entire being as she thought back to several snippets of conversations they'd held as they buried their noses in books, tested each other's memorization, wrote essays, or searched the computers for information.

"No, I guess it isn't bad at all," Ruby agreed, squeezing her hand, her other laying still on her waist. "It gives the day structure and a goal to strive towards. But I needed this break. It was pretty exhausting to catch up to everyone else, and all the exams the final week was a nightmare. I'm glad I had you to help me out, Weiss." She leaned forward, smiling softly at her and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." Even to herself, Weiss thought she sounded quite smug. She brushed their lips together once more, unable to resist the invitation to kiss her girlfriend. She closed her eyes and let her lips linger for a few seconds, feeling the contours of Ruby's lips as they stayed connected, their breath intermingling.

Ruby broke first, moving her lips to get a final kiss in before pulling back. She laid down with her head on the quilt again and looked positively lovely to Weiss. There was this happy gleam in her eyes that enhanced her beauty and made Weiss want to shower her in affection.

"There's also our training with JNPR to look forward to," Weiss reminded her.

"Yup, it's gonna be fun! I want to try to win over Yang sometime, but I don't think it's going to happen. She's just too good." Ruby pouted slightly and huffed.

Maybe Ruby would never be able to beat Yang in melee, but Weiss thought the initiative was an excellent idea from Ruby, since she'd never been well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, preferring to reply on glyphs and her rapier. Having a tentative grasp of the basics had in turn been beneficial for the training they'd done here on Patch in preparation for the Vytal Festival tournament that would take place in a few months time.

"What do you plan next when it comes to that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked enthusiastic over having been asked. "I was thinking we should start using our weapons again when we train with the others, but try to incorporate what we've learned about hand-to-hand combat into that. Sounds good? It's nothing advanced or so, but I feel that since every one of us has such a varied background when it comes to techniques, continuing to practicing the basics and learning from each other is super important. We need to be more flexible and learn to adapt to changing circumstances quickly." Her forehead creased in thought as she considered her planning.

The idea made a lot of sense, particularly in light of time constraints and the necessary recovery period afterwards. It was difficult to learn in-depth from someone else besides one's own partner, so a balance needed to be found.

"Yes, it does," Weiss agreed, noting with some satisfaction how happy her approval made Ruby look. "It may just give us an edge in the tournament, and the training we've done while we're here will be a nice little boost."

"Great! We'll check with Yang and Blake later, but I don't think they will have any objections." Ruby hummed, adding after a moment, "We should ask dad if there's anything else we've missed, just to be sure."

"That is a good idea. But would you mind if we have the last few days of next week off from even training, so we get to relax completely?" Weiss asked. "I'd like that a lot."

Ruby grinned at her. "Yup, was thinking we'd do that anyway! We need to be well-rested before we go back. I'll have a chance to do some maintenance on Crescent Rose too. Dad was going to send me spare parts but didn't get around to it, so now that I'm here, I may as well strip her down and service her."

Weiss tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Maybe she'd spent too much time around Yang, or her new curiosity was finally getting the better of her, but it was impossible to hold it in and she began to laugh, curling in on herself as she tried to breathe.

Lying next to her, Ruby appeared completely oblivious to what she had just said. "What?" She looked so puzzled, and it only triggered Weiss to laugh even more, swaying the hammock.

"Give me a-a," Weiss took a deep breath, "a few moments," she manages to get out eventually.

She nearly started back up again when Ruby gave her a pout and crossed her arms over her chest, holding a particularly endearing miffed look.

"What's so funny, Weiss? I'm missing out!" Ruby whined.

"Should I be worried that you're referring to Crescent Rose as 'her' and planning to, I quote, 'strip her down and service her'? I might get jealous, you know," Weiss teased, winking at her. The way her face immediately flushed spoiled it somewhat, but it was certainly an improvement from when she wouldn't even have been able to vocalize something of the sort.

Ruby's face took on a nice red hue and Weiss was beginning to see why Yang found teasing her sister with innuendos to be such a great source of entertainment.

However, Ruby Rose was not one to admit defeat and had both a competitive streak and a will to persevere. In the moment, Weiss had forgotten to account for that.

"Don't you mean envious?" Ruby retorted and winked at her, sending Weis's composure into tatters.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she managed to get out, lacking a suitable retort that caused Ruby to giggle.

After she'd calmed down, a thought struck Weiss. She would've studied most of her break, but what would Ruby have done? "Ruby, going back to what we talked about before we moved out here, what would you have spent the break doing if I hadn't been here?"

Ruby's face took on an odd look, turning momentarily gloomy before she smoothed out her expression, though still being visibly tense. "I would've spent all my time with Yang and Blake, and that would've been super fun, don't get me wrong, but…" her voice quieted down,"it wouldn't have been the same without you, Weiss." She looked down, staring into the fabric of the hammock.

"Nor would it have been the same without you, Ruby," Weiss gently replied, unsure how to best approach the sudden shift in her girlfriend's demeanor. Flattered for sure, but there was a sense that something wasn't right. She didn't like it at all.

Ruby nodded, but was otherwise quiet. Weiss reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly back and forth to comfort her. She wasn't sure of why, but she was beginning to regret asking her question.

It took a moment for Weiss to realize that Ruby was shaking. It started as a slight tremble that could've been a figment of her imagination, but then it escalated. Looking at her girlfriend, she saw how her eyes were suddenly misty, with tears threatening to spill forth. Alarm shot through her and she instinctively pulled Ruby into a hug. Her girlfriend crawled even closer and promptly deposited herself on top of her, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. Soft sobs escaped her and Weiss felt the wetness of tears against her skin.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" she asked in the most collected tone she could muster, making sure to keep the panic she felt from colouring her question. She gently stroked Ruby's back soothingly, trying her best to comfort her.

A sniffle came from below her neck, and Ruby's warm breath ghosted across her skin. The trembling quieted down until, after a few deep, shaky breaths, Ruby recovered and lay still in her arms and sniffled repeatedly.

"Nothing," was the feeble reply the came forth.

The response tugged at Weiss' heartstrings and she tightened the hug. "Nothing doesn't make you cry. Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

 _I'm not letting her out of my grip until I know she's alright. What is going on? I don't get it at all!_

Keeping Ruby close with one arm, Weiss carefully ran her nails through her girlfriend's red-tipped hair. A ball of anxiety rapidly grew in her stomach with each passing moment. She'd never seen Ruby like this before. In one moment they'd talked like they did everyday, and in the next she had turned into a crying mess. Weiss was still in complete bewilderment as to what had caused it.

"If you have nothing of some things, like food, it does." Ruby's reply came from her general neck region, trying, and failing, to sound cheerful.

"Shush, don't play dense. What's the matter?" Weiss prodded, momentarily feeling like a mother comforting a small child and almost finding it amusing, before the icy feeling of distress took over once again.

Her girlfriend had calmed down noticeably by now. Ruby's breathing was even, her shaking had stopped, and the sniffles were not as frequent. Weiss felt no new tears against her skin either, though the wetness from the ones already shed lingered. She didn't like that feeling at all.

Ruby raised herself enough so their eyes met, using her hands as support. Weiss heart ached at what she saw. Ruby had only cried for a few seconds but her eyes were already red and puffy. She reached out with a hand and slowly, gently, wiped the moisture away while she waited for her girlfriend to speak.

Ruby sniffled again and swallowed audibly. "Sorry, I just got very emotional all of sudden."

"I can see that," Weiss said and sent Ruby a smile she hoped would lift her spirits. On the inside, she still did not have the faintest idea what had caused all of this. What was going on? She couldn't think of anything she'd said to cause this reaction. She was here, and Ruby was happy. "What made you cry?"

Ruby swung a leg over Weiss' own so she could lay more comfortable, opting to use her body as a pillow, her head resting just above her chest. Weiss continued to play with Ruby's hair, stroking soothingly over the soft strands and holding her close.

"I'm just… really happy," Ruby began quitely. "It's the best summer break I've ever had in my life. You're here, and I don't think I can explain how much that means. It just hit me that this is the first summer I've had people besides my sister to spend time with like this."

It clicked in Weiss' mind then. Her conversation with Yang two weeks ago came to mind. Ruby had never had real friends before Beacon. She felt fairly dumb for not having caught on, but in her defense, she had been quite alarmed. Crying out of happiness wasn't something she'd ever done either.

"But you would've had Blake even if I hadn't been here," Weiss replied, only to mentally chastise herself for the useless comment. That wasn't what this was about!

Ruby sighed and craned her neck to look at her home. "Yeah, I know. She's a really good friend, but it wouldn't have been the same even then. All I could think off during last Friday and Saturday was how I missed you. It just… didn't feel right without you next to me. I was lonely. We've spent so much time together it was like there was a hole in my heart that couldn't be fixed. I hated that you were away from me and wouldn't get to relax and have fun."

Weiss understood how Ruby felt. She understood the pain of being lonely and thought back to how desolate her life had felt during her brief time back in Schnee Manor.

 _A lonely childhood… Ruby had more people around her, but she still suffered. We're a lot more alike than either of us think, aren't we?_

It always came back to this. Despite their circumstances in life being so different, so much so that realistically they should have nothing in common, it time and time again turned out that they were more similar to each other than either of them probably understood. Weiss realized that this at least partially explained how such two seemingly different people had been able to maintain a relationship.

She wanted to bring up Ruby's past and help her talk about her emotions and the pain she had kept hidden, but there was one thing she needed to say first. She kept her gaze locked with Ruby's as she spoke, despite the awkward angle. "Ruby, I love you. I know I say that daily and that it might at times seem like it's one of those things one say just because it's appropriate in the moment, but I mean it each time. I love you."

 _And I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure you're happy._

Ruby's eyes began to water, her frame trembling again as she tried to reply but failed, only a string of stuttered sounds coming out. Weiss quickly coaxed Ruby close enough to kiss her, intent on not letting go until her girlfriend had calmed down.

Due to the motion and sway of their perch, Weiss' first kiss missed the mark and met the edge of Ruby's lips. There was a salt quality to it from when a tear had passed by.

The next kiss didn't miss, and Weiss kept their lips sealed, moving in a languid pace. She placed her other hand on Ruby's neck, soothingly rubbing circles with her thumb.

At first Ruby didn't respond, but then she began to return the affections. Weiss smiled into the kiss, reassured that her plan had worked. One hand dug into her t-shirt and Ruby pressed herself closer to seek comfort. The hammock swayed gently from the motions.

Breaking the kiss, with her arms still wrapped around Ruby, Weiss pulled her girlfriend into another tight embrace. She kissed Ruby's temple and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath as she rubbed her girlfriend's back to dispel her distress.

Rubys' progressively quieter, steady breaths were calming and reassured Weiss she was recovering. "Feeling better?" Weiss asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I think I've cried enough," Ruby replied, letting out a slightly wheezing laugh over her own behavior. Their eyes met and Weiss' heart ached when she got another good look at Ruby's tear-streaked face, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm not used to crying like this. I'm just so grateful I met you, and it became too much." She waved one hand around to emphasis her explanation.

Weiss gently began to wipe away the stray tears with her hand. "I can say the same about you. It's okay to cry more if you want to. I'll be here for you," she whispered, continuing to run soft patterns over Ruby's back.

Ruby shot her a smile that seemed much more genuine and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Weiss. I'm so happy I have you."

Weiss felt proud over herself for being able to be a pillar of strength in a moment when Ruby needed support and reassurance. Unlike at Beacon, where all too often she'd found herself to be the weak link in their relationship. There was something very precious about that realization.

She took a deep breath, deciding to reveal something that maybe she shouldn't, but that would show Ruby that she understood her better than she thought. Maybe it would be good for them to kickstart the subject like she planned. They didn't talk too often about the bad things in life, so this would be a chance for them both to get to the heart of the loneliness they'd both experienced as children.

"I'm really happy too, and this is the best break I've ever had in my life - thanks to you. I can't thank you enough for that, or for how you've supported me and looked out for me since I arrived. Cookie-munching scythe-wielding knight is a pretty good description of you, you know," she began.

Ruby looked sufficient embarrassed. Weiss saw how her eyes twitched like they wanted to dart away, but her girlfriend kept their eyes locked.

Weiss continued her explanation, encouraged by Ruby's response. She just hoped that what she would say next wouldn't bring her down again. "I already knew that the breaks weren't the best memories you've ever had either. I knew you were lonely..." Just saying, or even thinking about it Ruby feeling lonely made her heart sink.

Ruby's eyebrows rose up, a multitude of emotions colouring her face. "You know?" she asked somewhat meekly.

Weiss nodded, smiling reassuringly at her, taking note of how it seemed to make Ruby perk up slightly, despite the somber words. For other couples, talking about their respective childhood was a breeze, but they were different - a fact she was keenly aware of. Now she just had to be the strong one.

She hadn't spoken much about her own childhood for obvious reasons, and Ruby had never talked in much detail of hers besides a few things that involved Taiyang or Yang. Had she been more socially developed, or at least had more experience with friends, Weiss suspected she would've probably figured out why Ruby was so quiet about it, before Yang told her.

Weiss tried for some humour next. "Well, you just revealed it yourself not five minutes ago."

It didn't quite hit the mark, as Ruby wiggled around nervously. "Oh… yeah. I… have kinda kept that from you. Sorry." Her face fell again, and she looked like she had done something bad. Weiss bit her lip. "I was never good with making friends and never felt like I fit in. But you said you knew before that?"

Weiss nodded, recalling how shocked she'd been herself when it was divulged to her. She decided to go for bluntness next. "Yes, Yang told me. I'll explain that in a bit, but just stop that train of thought you're having, Ruby. I understand such a subject is quite unpleasant to bring up; I haven't been particularly forthcoming with my childhood either.'

Ruby sighed. "I know… it's difficult, I get that, but I still wish I had told you. It was just… I felt so… inadequate."

Weiss knew that feeling all too well, and it further cemented her decision on how to best approach the bitter memories. When it came to interacting with her fellow peers at Beacon, the first days had shown her in no uncertain terms her own failings and that of her past way of life. For Ruby, it was different in the specifics, but Weiss was certain it was similar enough that she had a fairly good understanding of how her girlfriend felt.

"It wasn't easy," she stated, continuing to stroke Ruby's back soothingly.

Ruby nodded and let out a tired sigh. "No, it wasn't. It wasn't like I was crying or anything when I sat at home. I mean, I had Yang, Zwei and... dad there, so I wasn't alone, but I couldn't help but feel envious when I was in school or saw my classmates in Patch."

From that brief pause, Weiss got another piece of the puzzle about what she suspected was some kind of trauma between Ruby and Taiyang. The problem was that the puzzle piece didn't help her at all, but she made a mental note to consider it in more detail later. Now wasn't the time to bring up even more potentially sorrowful memories though. It was also reassuring that it was in the past. On plenty of occasions she'd seen first-hand how tight-knitted this family was and how much they loved each other. Whatever happened in the past did not linger to sour what they now had.

Before she could speak though, Ruby spoke up again. "When other kids my age were out playing with friends, I was playing video games, reading books, or working on Crescent Rose. Nobody asked me to hang out with them, and when I tried to invite people home I only got noncommittal replies that later fell through." As the words spilled out, Weiss could clearly hear the underlying frustration and disappointment Ruby was feeling over the memories. "Even if they did sometimes invite me to something, like a class-wide birthday celebration, I always knew that they didn't care about if I showed up or not. I was just the shy, awkward, nerd in class they had to invite or get an earful from their parents. When I entered Beacon, I tried to make an effort to keep in touch with my old classmates, the ones I called friends, but," Ruby smiled ruefully, her voice subdued, "it fell through just like I had thought it would. I'm not sure why I even tried."

It was heartbreaking to hear Ruby's account of her childhood, particularly so since Weiss had learned to make out the small nuances in the manner in which Ruby would speak. She knew it was painful to speak or think of, and it reminded her in many ways of her own childhood, albeit there were some differences. However, the desire to have true friends was one she had known so well before she had squashed it completely when she was much younger, only rekindling it at Beacon.

"Ruby, I-"

"Don't worry, Weiss," Ruby interrupted gently, reaching out with a hand and cupping her cheek. "I know I was partially at fault too, since I was pretty awkward back then and couldn't really read signals. Everything's fine now. I have you and everyone else. I'm happy."

Ruby smiled at her, and it was so genuine, so full of heartfelt affection, love and gratitude. Weiss felt a exhilarating sense of joy run through her entire being.

Moreover, her girlfriend's voice sounded strong, and when Ruby leaned in for a kiss, and then followed up with rubbing her nose against Weiss' own, Weiss knew that the conversation was going in the right direction. She also realized that what Ruby needed right now wasn't to wallow in sympathy, but instead a way to reconcile with her sense of failure. She'd already cried once, and if she wanted more comfort at this point she would indicate so.

"Did you try to keep in touch with them because it would otherwise make you feel like you couldn't change?" she asked, zeroing in on a part of the story that she knew Ruby probably hadn't given enough thought to. With a little luck, Weiss reasoned she would be able to help Ruby feel better about herself.

Ruby sucked on the inside of her cheek as she thought. Eventually, she nodded. "I... think so. At least partially. I just… wanted to cling on to them since I was really nervous about going to Beacon. Writing the letters and keeping up the pretense that I wanted to stay in touch was like a safety blanket, just like my cloak. And early on I felt like if I stopped writing to them it would be like I admitted defeat and was inadequate." She gave another wry smile.

Weiss repressed a sudden bout of anger over the shortsightedness and indifference of Ruby's former classmates. For her inner mind, she saw a younger, despondent, Ruby sitting alone in front of the TV as the days passed by.

 _She didn't deserve that! How I wish I could've been there for her much earlier. Imagine if we had met a children… as useless as such a what-if scenario is._

She quelled her anger though. It wasn't the time nor place for it; it would only be futile to hold a grudge against people who weren't a part of Ruby's life anymore.

Ruby spoke up again. "We don't exchange letters anymore, and nobody has asked me if I want to hang out with them, despite that I told them long ago when I would have my break. But that's okay. I mean, I found some really awesome friends and a really cute and lovely girlfriend at long last!"

"Well," Weiss began instead, as an idea formed in her on how to approach the less than stellar childhood memories Ruby had confided to her, "many things changed with Beacon. I don't think you should consider it a failure so much as something necessary perhaps." Ruby cocked her head questioningly at her, listening intently. "You had a fresh start and was put in a situation where you only had your sister to rely on. At the same time, you had to step up as a team leader, there was the increased workload, new people to get to know, and a certain teammate to check out."

She winked at Ruby.

A small smile began to form on Ruby's lips from the encouraging words and tiny flirtation, and Weiss eagerly pressed on. "People change when they come to a new environment and have to test their wings. It happened to you, it happened to me, and to all our friends. Blake is much different, and so is Yang… or well, at least she has calmed down a bit."

Ruby let out a laugh at that.

"Same goes for JNPR and many of the other students," Weiss continued, looking out over the lawn as she thought deeply on what to say next. "All of sudden, we were in unfamiliar territory and we had to work hard, learn, and adapt. We've all come out of it as better people than when we stepped foot on the landing pad the first time. That shared experience, those shared moments of strife and joy, brought us together in a way that hadn't been possible any other way." She looked intently at Ruby, feeling quite pleased with herself over how she'd spun everything into a positive light.

Understanding dawned on Ruby, her lips pulling into a smile as everything was put into place in her mind. "You're right!" she exclaimed, dragging Weiss into a crushing hug and making the hammock sway precariously.

Weiss let out a tiny yelp before reciprocating, albeit with less strength.

"Thanks, Weiss. I really needed to hear that. I had never thought of it in that way before, but that's a great way to think about it. I'm so lucky to have you around, aren't I? God, I love you so much!" She began to pepper Weiss' face with kisses, making Weiss giggle with how it tickled.

When she let up, Weiss gave Ruby's cheek a kiss. "Yes, you are. And you know what? It's possible you can become real friends with your old acquaintances in time. With age, we grow wiser and change in many ways."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," Weiss said as she turned herself around so Ruby rolled over next to her instead.

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want things to be awkward if I ever meet them again. Like when I'm a third year at Beacon and they come in as fresh first years and I have to show them around." Ruby looked rather gleeful over the prospect over being a senior, causing Weiss to let out a chuckle.

"So, how come Yang told you all of this?" Ruby asked then. "I don't mind that you found out this way, but I'm curious. It's nothing she would tell anyone without a pretty good reason."

Weiss felt a brief moment of fear at revealing the reason, before swatting it aside, by now knowing full well she was being unreasonable. Yang had hammered that into her clearly enough for a lifetime with her moving speech about how much she had done for Ruby without even knowing it. Weiss would never forget it since it had helped her get an outside perspective of what she and Ruby was building together.

"I had a really serious talk with Yang a little over a week ago about my relationship with you. There was something troubling me, and Yang noticed," Weiss started.

Ruby looked startled, worry beginning to mar her features. "Why? What did you talk about?"

Weiss sighed, remembering the cause of it all to well - her own insecurities and anxiety. It was time to get it off of her chest. "Well, it's a long story."

 _And we had planned a carefree afternoon outside. It seems like we both have some things we need to clear up. Even if it's painful, I know it'll be good for us in the long run though, so I think it will be worth it._

Ruby grabbed her hand, and Weiss laced their fingers together, giving her girlfriend a small smile to show her appreciation.

"We have time," Ruby assured her. "I want to be there for you, Weiss. Always, no matter how big or small a thing you think something is." Her voice was intense, conveying just how serious she was, making Weiss feel gratitude and shame from hiding it all at once.

The reassurance helped to push Weiss on, her eyes changing focus to a small cloud slowly sailing across the vast blue expanse above. She was nervous, and yet she spoke. "Up until recently I felt very insecure in our relationship, so for the longest time I was worried you would break up with me."

Saying it out loud felt in equal parts terrifying and liberating. She could finally let that detail slip. She met Ruby's eyes, curious and at the same time apprehensive about the reaction her words would elicit.

It took Ruby a second to process it, but when she did, her face took on an almost comical look of horror. "What? Why? You're an awesome girlfriend! You would've had to pry me off of you before I let you go."

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a laugh over that heartfelt vow. However, her face fell a bit when she thought back to her past fears. "I said a lot of hurtful things to you when we found out that Blake was a Faunus. Do you remember how you found me crying?" Ruby nodded and Weiss rubbed her forehead, feeling exhaustion set in upon recalling that terrible evening. "I was terrified I'd hurt our relationship beyond repair."

"But you didn't," Rubu pointed out, poking at her nose and causing Weiss to frown. "You were really insecure for the first month, but after that I didn't get that feeling… or not as much at least."

Weiss sighed wearily. "You're right, I didn't hurt our relationship beyond repair. However, there was a lingering fear it was just a matter of time until I messed up again." She put a finger in front of Ruby's mouth to stifle another protest, giggling at how Ruby went cross-eyed in her attempt to look at the digit. An impish flick of her tongue had Weiss retract her hand, and she scowled playfully over her girlfriend's antics.

"And then?" Ruby asked.

"Then the library date happened," Weiss continued, her voice falling slightly. The memory of the panic she had felt when she was forced to turn Ruby down was still strong. The anguish she'd experienced when Ruby had put on a brave face for her sake, even more so.

"So it's my fault?" In a flash, Ruby looked downtrodden. Panic shot through Weiss instantly.

 _Way to put your foot in your mouth, Weiss!_

"No, no, it's not like that, Ruby. Just hear me out before you decide to look so gloomy!" She hadn't considered Ruby would blame herself, which was quite obvious now in hindsight.

Ruby nodded, and after making sure she had her girlfriend's attention, Weiss elaborated. "I knew it disappointed you to hear me say that I had to go home, and let's be perfectly clear on the fact that had the roles been reversed, I would've felt the same way! To get back to my point, I began to worry a lot again, thinking I'd hurt our relationship, and I couldn't shake that feeling. It grew even worse the more I pondered it."

"Weiss… I didn't know you felt this way. You should've told me." Ruby reached out and pulled her into another hug. The hammock swayed gently as they laid close together.

Weiss felt Ruby burrow her face into her hair and press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Ruby was right, as she so often was. To Weiss, the fear she had nurtured had made it impossible though, an irrational part of her worrying over that voicing her concern would do more harm than good.

"I know. I eventually vented to Blake when the two of us were in Vale, and it turned out that she and Yang had noticed I was hiding something already. When you had your leadership class with Ozpin, Yang talked to me after they had colluded and formulated a plan."

Weiss recalled that moment very vividly. It was perhaps then that any remaining reservations Yang might've subconsciously held against her shattered and she had fully accepted Weiss as Ruby's girlfriend. Or maybe she was reading too much into it. All Weiss knew was that she'd felt a lot closer to Yang since that day - like their mutual desire to see Ruby happy had formed an unspoken bond between them.

Ruby was silent as she waited for the rest, and Weiss obliged her, still in her embrace. "She coaxed out of me what was wrong and then she told me about your childhood. She told me how happy I make you every single day, and it helped me to finally put those fears behind me." Weiss again felt that sense of happiness and wonder in her when she thought back to Yang's words, and the sincerity in which they had been spoken.

"Good! You don't ever have to worry about that, Weiss. I love you, and you make me the happiest girl ever." Ruby gave her frame a final squeeze before disentangling herself and opting to lay next to her again.

As the hammock swayed slightly from the motion, their eyes met, and Weiss saw nothing but love and adoration there. Shame flared up in her. How could she have been so dumb, and have had so little faith in Ruby? She knew a lot better now, but it still filled Weiss with regret. "I love you too. I feel ashamed when I think that I feared you'd break up with me," Weiss confessed, not breaking eye contact even if instincts told her to. Saying it out loud and apologizing was something she owed Ruby. "Sorry. I know better now."

Ruby suddenly smiled. "Yeah, you cute dummy. I demand kisses as compensation." She giggled cutely, "I won't leave you. Like I said, you'd have to pry me off of you."

She leaned in and Weiss relished the sensation of their warm lips meeting again. She pulled Ruby closer to her and they lay in silence like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others warm lips meeting over and over. The relief Weiss felt from having gotten her secret off of her chest was palpable. "I love you, Ruby. I can say that a hundred times over, and it won't be enough." Weiss intertwined their legs and brought Ruby's hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly.

Ruby let out another giggle, a wide smile plastered over her face and a light blush on her cheeks. "And I love you so much that I wouldn't trade you for even a hundred million cookies."

The dubious compliment made her laugh, and Ruby joined in soon after.

Once she recovered, an idea struck her .They'd never talked about their childhoods much before, each for their own reasons. This was a good opportunity to rectify that. "Say what, why don't we talk about the fun things in our childhoods? I want to hear all about how you ran around in the mud, ate grass and was chased around by squirrels."

Ruby's serious face instantly turned into a rather childish pout. "Hey, I did no such thing! Well, except the eating grass part," a blush was rapidly creeping up her neck from the memory, "but all kids do that!"

Weiss stifled a laugh then shook her head in response. "No, I never ate grass. But I pushed down a potted plant on an expensive carpet because I thought it could grow better there instead," she said, causing Ruby to let out an amused snort.

Laying on their sides and facing each other, legs intertwined and holding hands, they began to reminisce about the good memories of the past.

About the time Ruby jumped in mud and then ran inside with her boots on, ruining a carpet.

About the time Weiss hid from Winter and tried to scare her by jumping out of the closet.

Of when Ruby decided to to give her favorite stuffed animal, a turtle, a haircut.

Of when Weiss found a bucket of paint and tried to give the walls of her room a makeover.

Weiss mostly listened to Ruby, but she had enough happy moments to share herself. Her perception of time drifted away as they traded stories, laughing and poking fun at each other for the silly things they did and believed.

It was cathartic for both of them, something they both had needed even if they until then had not realized it. Throughout it all, Weiss was almost afraid her heart would burst with the love she felt for the girl next to her.

Just something as simple as holding Ruby's hand and feeling the warmth of her skin, the calloused texture where she'd grasped her weapon, and the slender lengths of her fingers, filled Weiss with reassurance and contentedness. She remembered that, in what now felt like a long time ago, she had worried that these feelings, these tranquil moments of companionship, would grow dull. Thankfully, that had so far not taken place. Instead, Weiss would from time to time realize all anew that this was her new life. That the happiness she experienced was shared by her girlfriend, the most important person to her.

Like now. The reality of the moment struck her with a clarity. She was here, in the countryside of a small island together with Ruby, sharing a hammock under the sunshine of a beautiful summer day. An romantic daydream come true.

"This day is perfect, isn't it?" Weiss asked once Ruby had finished her latest story, involving the creation of a scarecrow. The conversation had naturally reached a point where both were content to move onto something different.

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty emotional, but still perfect. I'm glad we could talk about these things, Weiss. I think we needed it." She reached out and cupped Weiss' cheek, running her thumb over her chin affectionately. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"No problem, Ruby. I want to be there for you, no matter what. I'm moreover glad I got the chance to get some things off of my chest… I needed that," Weiss replied and readjusted her grip of the hand she was holding.

"And I always want to be there for you, Weiss." Ruby sent her a dazzling smile, eyes practically shining with affection, making Weiss' heart skip a beat. "I love you."

Weiss smiled at her. "I love you too, Ruby." She leaned in for a kiss and Ruby didn't wait around, meeting her halfway.

As their lips moved against each other again, their surroundings drifted away from Weiss' perception, until all that remained was warm breaths, cute gasps, soft lips, hands affectionately caressing over clothes and hair, and an almost indescribable joy; like her heart would burst with the love, happiness and gratitude she was feeling.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, doing nothing in particular besides Weiss finishing her studies, listening to music, and watching that movie they'd spoken of earlier together on her Scroll. Sometime in the middle of it, Yang and Blake came back and they had to endure a nominal amount of teasing from Yang, before they decided to lay down on the grass next to them.

"How's the hammock?" Yang eyed it appreciatively. "I had forgotten we had one of those."

"Pretty great." Ruby gave Weiss a loving look, a wide smile on her face, "Plus, the company has been very lovely." She blew Weiss a kiss, sending her heartbeat soaring.

 _This isn't fair at all. How am I supposed to resist that?_

So Weiss decided that she wouldn't. Raising herself to be able to reach, and with a blush on her face, she leaned in and captured Ruby's lips for a quick kiss. "I can say the same."

"How's your day been so far?" Blake asked. She sat down next to one of the trees, leaning against the trunk. From a bag next to her, she retrieved a book and put it in her lap.

However, in the next moment, Yang plopped down perpendicular to her, using her thigh as a headrest. Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "Yang, personal space," she reminded her, in a half-amused, half-exasperated tone of voice.

"Oh come on, Blake. It's comfortable, and I know you like me. We're best friends! Not gonna risk grass stains on my hair either." Yang made herself comfortable without a care in the world.

The resigned look Blake shot her caused Weiss laugh. She knew Blake was enjoying their playful bickering though, despite her having never said it. It was just the way those two worked.

"To answer your question, Blake, Ruby and I have spent most of our time here since noon. We've watched a nature documentary, listened to music, talked-"

She was interrupted by Yang trying to contain a laugh, which earned her a glare. "Anything you want to say, Yang?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her to accentuate her message.

 _To be fair, we talked almost all the time. Kisses were just a small part..._

Yang shot her a smug look, causing Weiss to feel her cheeks go red. "Nope, nothing."

"We've talked about funny stuff we did as kids," Ruby explained, glancing at Weiss fondly.

"And I studied too," Weiss added. She was glad Ruby didn't bring up the less pleasant topics they'd discussed. Not that she would really have anything against it, but to her it felt like they'd discussed those matters enough.

"A nice, slow, day in other words," Blake summarized.

"And what were you up to all day?" Weiss asked then.

Yang shrugged. "Nothing much. We visited the library, ate seafood and later went for some ice cream. I showed Blake Signal too."

Blake chuckled at that. "She showed me the wall she collapsed."

Yang looked quite pleased with herself. "It was an accident. Not my fault my opponent didn't stand still." She burst out laughing, remembering the incident. "Poor guy. He was so scared after that he nearly wet himself."

"Besides that," Blake elaborated, "we explored a few old forest paths and encountered a family of deer."

"Deer are super cute!" Ruby exclaimed. "Weiss, can you imagine what it would be like to pet one?"

As a matter of fact, Weiss had considered such a situation in some detail. Their propensity to be a host for ticks aside, she was certain that a deer was very huggable. "It must be lovely," she replied dreamily, blushing at the amused expressions she saw on her friends. She just couldn't help her desire to fawn over cute animals.

After that, the next hour was spent talking about whatever came to mind, cracking the occasional joke or otherwise just lounging about.

Yang and Blake excused themselves after a while and headed inside, probably to give them some more time alone. Weiss appreciated their consideration for them, and they remained where they were, lying next to each other and relaxing.

When the sun began to dip on the horizon, the noise of an engine became apparent to both of them and they sat up. Taiyang pulled into the driveway a few seconds later and hopped out of the car, just as Ruby climbed out of the hammock. It swayed violently and Weiss was grateful when Ruby stabilized it for her, allowing her to move off of it gracefully.

"Hey, girls! I see you found the hammock. How's your day been?" Taiyang asked when he walked up to them, the crunching of gravel beneath his feet growing silent when he stepped onto the lawn.

"Just great, Dad!" Ruby said and jumped into his arms, giggling and squealing when he spun her around.

"Good! I'm also glad I can still carry you around," he said with a laugh and he sat her back down and ruffled her hair. Ruby squirmed around a little on the spot like she always did. "It means you'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get," he added, causing Ruby to look like she wanted to sink through the floor.

He winked at Weiss, well aware of his daughter's mortification. She had a difficult time trying to stop herself from laughing.

Still, Ruby hugged him once more, raising herself on her tiptoes to get a better reach.

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Taiyang replied gently.

It was a heartwarming sight to see, but at the same time, Weiss felt envious at the sight. Without thinking, she took a step forward, only to in the next heartbeat be overcome with awkwardness when she realized what she wanted. It would be a little too much to assume, wouldn't it? But she couldn't help the feeling of longing that sprung up in her at seeing how much they cared for each other. She wanted a hug too, but asking for it was out of the question.

However, Taiyang noticed the motion, and with a smile extended his arms towards her the moment Ruby let go. "No spinning or hair ruffling for you, I promise."

With blushing cheeks, Weiss stepped into the embrace and put her arms around him. Just like last time, it conjured a multitude of emotions in her. She felt safe, cared for, and welcome - feelings which she had been denied from her own father. As always, that last thought saddened her, though it didn't stop her from enjoying the moment.

"How's your day been? Ruby's treating you well?" he asked.

"Hey!" Ruby indignantly protested. "Of course I treat my girlfriend well. Right, Weiss?"

"Yes, it's been lovely, and Ruby's very sweet," Weiss confirmed, giving a final squeeze before indicating she wished to pull back.

Taiyang let go and grinned at them. "Just what I expect from my daughter. Well, girls, time to help me prepare dinner as promised. I've been looking forward to it all day!" he exclaimed cheerfully, both looking and sounding like it was the highlight of his day.

Weiss nodded, a smile on her lips. Just like Taiyang, she had been looking forward to this too. Cooking was fun in itself, if challenging, and spending time together to prepare the food was rewarding. And, like she had told Ruby a few days ago, she hoped she would one day be good enough at it to prepare a home-cooked meal for a date.

"Weiss, come on." Ruby grabbed her hand and began to drag her into the kitchen, having forgotten the scattered items around the hammock already. Weiss figured that was fine since they'd eat outdoors anyway and could collect them then, and so let herself be led.

 _This is what a normal family is like._

Weiss looked at their intertwined fingers, then up at Ruby. Despite the somber and serious subjects they'd dealt with over the course of the day, she wouldn't trade it for anything. She knew Ruby even better than before, her love for her was stronger than it had ever been, and she really wanted nothing more than hug and cuddle Ruby before falling asleep in her arms.

She loved Ruby so much that she didn't know what to do. Almost.

 _Dolt, I love you. And I know just what we should do next. Let's keep moving forward together._

* * *

 **Oh, my! I wonder what Weiss wants them to do next ~**

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable despite the lengthy conversations and a times heavy subjects. It was just one of those very important moments that helped them become closer to one another. I was ready to publish it when it was around 7K words, but ended up spending the previous two weeks adding another 4K to it. The first scene in the kitchen, for example, was one of these additions.**

 **Ruby got some pretty painful things off of her chest that she needed to vent, and so did Weiss. Talking about one's childhood isn't easy if it wasn't rosy, but I hoped I managed to use it to paint a more complex picture of Ruby. Don't know if you recall, but Weiss learned this from Yang in chapter 10. It was written almost a year ago with this moment in mind :)**

 **For Weiss, this chapter allowed her to face her fear that she's been an inadequate girlfriend at times, something that bothered her before coming to Patch. I believe I brought it up in chapter 6 the first time.**

 **Keep in mind though, they're still keeping some fears hidden to themselves. It may or may not come up in the future.**

 **A reminder btw… it's been like 3 weeks since their study date. I know it seems like they've been at Patch forever, but that's really not the case. Just an effect of my update schedule.**

 **Finally, I have received some feedback concerning the lack of tension between Weiss and Ruby. They haven't argued since chapter 5, which is a bloody long while. A part of the problem was that, in my initial plan, this made sense since the break would take up 4 chapters… and no plan survives contact with the enemy. Without spoiling anything, I can say that things won't always be sunshine and rainbows between them. For that reason, I managed to write that little moment where Weiss was frustrated and lashed out. Not much, but it's a start.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated, no matter how long or short they are. They make my day :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, here's chapter 24. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **Betareader: LawsomHawk.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Hours later, it was time for bed, and Ruby was busy brushing her teeth. Blake and Yang were still downstairs watching TV, and Taiyang had turned in an hour ago. The fabric of the very comfortable cotton pyjama set, red naturally, she was wearing gently swished as she extended her left arm up over her head to stretch a sore back muscle.

Today had been pretty awesome, starting off with a hectic training session. Showing all the cool tricks she'd learned to her dad had been fun. Sadly, she still couldn't win against him, but he'd been very impressed with her progress. It had also been a chance to show off in front of Weiss, thereby killing two birds with one stone.

The afternoon, in contrast, had been cozy, relaxing and cuddly - mostly. Ruby already had plans to use the hammock again as soon as possible. Remembering they had one laying around had been a stroke of luck, so she wasn't about to let it go unused any longer. Wasting away a few hours in the hammock had been bliss and bore repeating.

Ruby just hadn't expected the deep conversation they'd ended up having, and the fears and thoughts they had vented to each other. Nevertheless, Ruby felt grateful for it. She understood Weiss better now, and Weiss did the same with her. She felt a bit bad about triggering the conversation in front of the TV, but with hindsight, she was really glad Weiss had asked her what had been on her mind.

Talking about Weiss' home and her coming out to Sebastian had reassured her Weiss was really fine with bringing it up, so she no longer had to second-guess herself or staying away from the topic, should it naturally arise.

 _I've always avoided mentioning Schnee Manor out of consideration, but it's good to know we can talk about it without bringing down her mood. And I'm so proud of her for coming out to her butler!_

She rinsed her mouth and gulped down a healthy amount of water, not liking how the toothpaste made her mouth feel dry as a desert. Her thoughts drifted to the mere idea of having a personal butler. How strange it felt to her, and yet it was another thing she had learned to accept as a natural part of Weiss' world. Different as they were, she had faith that they would make their relationship work long-term too. The key lay in communication and honesty.

A sardonic smile pulled at Ruby's lips when her mind fast-forwarded to the time spent in the hammock. Crying like she had suddenly done had come out of nowhere, even to herself, but she didn't regret it. In that moment she'd been so overcome with happiness that she just hadn't known what to do. She wasn't alone anymore, and she had friends for life.

Revealing her lack of friends to Weiss had been a cathartic experience. Maybe it hadn't been right to not bring it up earlier, but Weiss had technically never asked her in any detail about it. It was just one of those things that Ruby had always thought it best to not think too much about, instead opting to focus on the present moment and how awesome every day was since coming to Beacon.

She was also very surprised by just how poor Weiss' confidence had been. Ruby knew that Weiss had been really insecure early on, but it having lasted until just a few days ago felt unreal. It hadn't shown to her, yet Yang and Blake had both picked up on it. Ruby didn't like that, but maybe it was one of those things where you had to be a certain distance from someone to get the bigger picture. In any case, she was really glad Weiss had gotten it off of her chest.

 _It's weird to think that it's just been a few days since we were at Beacon. It feels like a long, long time ago. So much has happened it's almost dizzying._

Both had come out of it a bit emotionally drained, but it had also allowed them to talk about their respective childhoods and remember the good times. Most importantly, she understood Weiss even better now. It was hard to describe the feeling, but she liked to imagine that their souls were in sync. Ruby wondered if there was a limit to that feeling, or if it would go on perpetually the more time they spent together, growing larger and larger. She hoped it would.

 _I still have some things I haven't told her, but this was a good start. I'm not sure I should bring everything up either, especially if she can't do anything about it. Honesty and communication is one thing, but at the same time I can't blurt everything out. Got to remember Yang's advice for when my main insecurity pops up next time… but let's forget that for now. It's cuddle time!_

With her preparations done, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and walked the short distance to her room, anticipation building in her. Subconsciously, she began to hum a small tune to herself. It was hard not to do when she thought about how awesome her life was - cuddles included.

She loved the routine she and Weiss had fallen into lately. They didn't do anything particular exciting, but that wasn't necessary. Watching TV, reading books, helping out around the house, going for walks, playing fetch with Zwei, or the simple joy of a game of cards felt fulfilling in a way it hadn't done before. There was a bliss to the domestic, albeit temporary, tranquility that came with not having school, and she would miss it once it was over. Each day passed too quickly, almost criminally so, because of how much fun they had. Perhaps it was the temporary nature of the otherwise very normal, mundane even, days that allowed for it. The fact that it was the first break with no envy over how much fun everyone else her age had probably helped too.

Ruby snickered to herself as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. Brushing her girlfriend's hair was the next topic on her agenda. She couldn't get enough of those soft tresses, nor the cute little noises Weiss would intermittently let out.

With Weiss, she was having both fun and _cuddle-fun_. And since her dad, Yang and Blake now knew they shared a bed, there was no reason to worry over someone walking in on them at an odd hour without knocking.

She spotted Weiss in _her_ _bed_ as expected, though not in her usual nightgown, instead wearing pyjama pants and a white tank top that hugged her features nicely. Ruby found it to be an enticing image, to say the least.

However, unlike what she had expected, Weiss sat up in the bed, resting her back on a pillow propped up towards the headboard, and there was another pillow next to her.

"Shouldn't we sleep? You said you were tired," Ruby asked with some puzzlement. Still, she flicked the light switch, and the room was plunged into the warm glow of the lone bedside lamp.

Weiss gave her a shy smile and held up the very book that been intermittently on Ruby's mind ever since the morning she'd caught Weiss reading it. "It was a… white little lie to get you in bed without giving anything away to Yang and Blake," she elaborated, her cheeks coloured a cute red. "I think I'm ready."

"Oh, now?" It came out more of a squeak than a question. Ruby's heart thumped loudly in her chest all of sudden, even as butterflies filled her stomach. She wanted to tease Weiss for the phrasing but thought better of it.

"Don't you want to?" Weiss asked quietly, a hint of disappointment creeping into her voice.

Ruby flailed her arms around in her haste to correct that notion when she saw Weiss practically wilt before her. "No no, that's not it. I really want to read it! I was just surprised. This'll be fun!"

Weiss visibly perked up again, though she blushed fiercely from the display of enthusiasm. It made her look so cute, but Ruby could tell Weiss was very nervous too.

She could understand that because it mirrored how she felt herself. Putting on a brave front was one thing, but internally, nervousness and embarrassment coiled in her. She was going to read something like _that_ together with Weiss, and she didn't have a lot of experience with sex novels. It had been her suggestion too, but the gravity of it hadn't sunk in until now, and she was moreover surprised Weiss had reached a decision so quickly.

 _I honestly thought she would mull it over for a few weeks… I guess our heart-to-heart made the decision for her._

Disregarding the gut feeling in her that told her she was doing something naughty she wasn't supposed to, she clambered up in the bed and plopped down on the pillow next to Weiss, pulling the covers up to their waists.

 _Remember, Ruby Rose, there's a lot more to this than simply reading an erotic novel. It's about Weiss and helping her deal with whatever makes her hesitant to go further. I just wish I had a good plan for this..._

Weiss jerked the tiniest bit when Ruby leaned against her and put her head on her shoulder, one arm looping around her back. It seemed that some reassurances were in order, something she was happy to provide. "Weiss, relax. We're just going to read a book. It's not an academic subject, and there are no tests and no right or wrong. A few, uhm, moments will be embarrassing… but I think that's fine too. If you want to stop, just tell me."

Ruby reinforced her words with a quick kiss to Weiss' cheek, and she could feel the tension in Weiss evaporate as her girlfriend took a deep breath and gently nudged her head against Ruby's in return.

"You're right. I'm just very nervous right now," Weiss replied, her tone of voice accentuating her sentiment.

Ruby let out a laugh. "That's exactly how I feel. So we're both equally nervous. That just makes us an awesome couple." Seeing how her little joke made Weiss smile raised her spirit. In spite of that, however, she was really nervous, unsure whether she could be the support Weiss needed right now.

She was also acutely aware of the body heat Weiss was giving off and every single square inch where their bodies made contact, magnified by the subject they'd delve into. Ruby was sure Weiss felt the same way.

Weiss sucked in a deep breath. "Well, let's start then. This isn't going to be any easier if we sit around waiting. I think you'll find the first few pages of great interest."

"Why?"

She saw Weiss' lips pull into a weak smile, her eyes transfixed the book. "You'll see," she said gently, her voice carrying a sorrowful edge to it. Ruby didn't like that at all, but didn't ask why. Instead, she gently nudged her head against Weiss' shoulder again to show her support.

They settled in and Weiss turned to page one. Finding the right rhythm didn't take long, and Ruby found herself going through pages quickly as she learned about Ember and her repressed sexuality. It was at times strikingly similar to how she suspected Weiss had felt. A lifetime of denying herself, of being told it was wrong to feel a certain way, pressure to meet the family expectations… the list went on and on, each new item causing the icy ball forming in her stomach to grow all the larger.

 _So this what was she meant._

Her heart sunk upon the realization. Weiss had never talked about how she viewed herself being a lesbian in any detail, but this explained so much. It was worse than she had anticipated. Much, much worse. She knew Weiss didn't feel like that anymore, but such comfort could only go so far.

"Is this how you felt? The shame, the self-loathing and the desire to repress your preferences?" Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and held her breath as she waited for a reply. She pressed herself closer to Weiss in a bid to comfort her, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and gently stroking along the back of it with her thumb.

Weiss was silent for a moment before she let out a tired sigh. "Yes. I'm over almost all of it, but this is indeed how I used to view myself. There are some differences, but they are fairly minor. My father conditioned me to believe it was wicked to be gay, and it didn't help that in the business circles appearance and falling in line is everything. The older generation sets the agenda and all the people I interacted with was fostered into a conservative spirit. It isn't uncommon with arranged marriages for business reasons either, and those always consists of men marrying women. It's, after all, paramount to everything else that the lineage is kept alive."

Ruby noticed the bitterness in her girlfriend's voice and felt her stomach drop upon receiving the confirmation. She felt horrible for not having grasped the full extent of how Weiss had been feeling. "Weiss, I didn't understand," she whispered, her chest growing heavy and moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes.

 _Why didn't I realize this until now!? I could've done so much more for her!_

"I knew public affection made you very uncomfortable, but I-" she began, but didn't get further.

"Don't worry, I'm over most of it at this point," Weiss interrupted softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "In truth, the majority of what I was feeling as described here took place before Beacon, and what remained after I met you was something I was keeping to myself, with the exception of being afraid of coming out. You couldn't have known, because I wanted to deal with it alone and didn't let you in. I have a tendency to do that, don't I?"

Ruby turned her head to meet Weiss' brilliant blue eyes. They held a calmness that she found reassuring. Weiss had a point. Early on in their relationship, Ruby had been so amazed she'd gotten a girlfriend and so happy over every single little thing they did that she hadn't paid much attention to why Weiss was feeling so afraid of coming out, or was so hesitant with physical affection.

Still, she was angry with herself, and angry at Weiss' father - but mostly at herself. She had been naive and had decided to give Weiss space and let things take their time; like she had brushed it under the carpet.

However, as she thought it over again, she realized that maybe that had only been natural? She had been just as inexperienced as Weiss. In hindsight, Ruby knew there were many things she could've done differently. At the same time, she only knew of them because she'd matured a lot over the past few months. Blaming herself wasn't productive either. It was however, still only a small comfort. She had to apologize again for not fully understanding until now. "You do, but-"

Weiss' eyes softened and she tilted her head and leaned forward, stopping her question short. Catching on, Ruby did the same and their lips brushed together tenderly once. It was a little bit cumbersome to kiss when they were sitting next to each like this - not that it stopped either of them.

"No buts," Weiss said as she pulled away. "I'm in a much better place these days, and I'm grateful that you've helped making me comfortable with myself and physical affection. I'm fine. It's been a long process but I've slowly learned to be comfortable with my preferences - you." She winked at her, looking all the cuter by the faint blush that coloured her skin from the flirtation.

Ruby let out a huff of laughter, palpable relief in her over her girlfriend's words.

Weiss looked pretty pleased with herself. Then suddenly, she let out an embarrassed giggle. "And Blake really knew what she was doing when she recommended me this book. She's awfully perceptive, almost frighteningly so."

"Helps you put things into perspective?" Ruby guessed, realizing the therapeutic value the first few pages probably held for Weiss.

"Yes, exactly that. Somehow, just reading about someone going through similar things as I did helped since I'm seeing it from an outside perspective. I recognize it for what it is," she let out a sigh, clicking her nails on the book in irritation, "but I still have some way to go. I just have this irrational fear of coming out to people. It's so frustrating since I logically know it shouldn't matter, but I can't help it."

"We'll get there, Weiss. Together." Ruby gave the hand she was holding another gentle squeeze.

Weiss shook her head, smiling. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Ruby Rose?"

"Being cute, kind, cuddly, beautiful, sweet, lovely.. .want me to go on?" Ruby quipped, earning herself another giggle from Weiss.

"You're embarrassing me," Weiss replied, looking so delightfully flustered again. "Can I turn the page?"

They continued to read in silence after that. The quick escalation between the love interest and Ember felt a bit unrealistic if Ruby was to be honest, but she could buy it nonetheless, and so didn't comment on it.

 _Their clothes are coming off, and it's just 30 pages in… uh oh, this'll be embarrassing!_

What followed was a heated, passionate scene that was quite a bit rougher than Ruby had expected. She couldn't imagine her and Weiss talking like that to each other or being so rough during their first time!

That grievance aside, the scene triggered her imagination. Her hand felt clammy in Weiss' tight grip, her heartbeat was quick, and a part of her wanted to curl up and hide under the blanket. Another part wanted to make out with Weiss. Sitting cuddled up next to Weiss was probably the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done so far in her life. At the same time, it was also one of the more arousing events. She shifted minutely to find better purchase, trying to ignore the tingling sensation and warmth beginning to manifest between her legs.

She swallowed hard and sneaked a glance at Weiss. Her girlfriend's face sported a healthy blush, and her eyes were fixed on the pages. In the dimm light from the bedside lamp she looked breathtakingly beautiful and alluring.

Ruby's eyes drifted over her nose, down to her lips and then her throat that practically begged to be kissed and nibbled on. In the silence, she could hear Weiss' inhales and exhales. Her eyes then landed on her chest, following each new breath her girlfriend took. She was pretty sure she could spend an eternity resting her eyes on Weiss.

 _This is torture, even if it's the best kind of it. I really need to focus on the purpose of why we're doing this before I completely forget about it._

"So," Ruby began in a hoarse voice, only to stop as Weiss jumped at the sound. She stroked her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "How does this make you feel?"

"Mortified beyond belief," Weiss replied, taking her glass of water and sipping from it.

Ruby's eyes followed the motions Weiss' throat made as she swallowed. Her own throat felt dry as a desert. "Yeah, but it also makes me… excited," she replied, trying to jumpstart the conversation they both knew they needed to hold at some point. Her face burned from saying it out loud.

"W-Well, me too," Weiss stuttered cutely, her voice practically dripping with embarrassment, "though the scene is a bit rough. I would want it to be… tender and slower."

This was good. Weiss was talking about it herself, and Ruby felt pride swell her chest over the trust between them. "-yeah, it's very rough and passionate. I-I would want our first time to be slower too."

An awkward silence ensued and Ruby wasn't sure what to say next; the whole conversation they were having felt surreal, and a part of her wondered if all of this would turn out to be a dream.

 _So much for taking the lead here… what do I do now!?_

"Good, that's something we agree on," Weiss replied awkwardly, adding, "The thought of having sex makes me very nervous, so I would most certainly prefer it to be… gentle."

She felt Weiss tilt her head against her own, almost like she was trying to hide her face, and Ruby reached up with her free hand to stroke her hair. She still didn't understand, but took the invite in order to get to the heart of the matter.

"How does… the thought of having sex make you feel? Can you tell me? I don't get what's bothering you so much. Like, I can see why your childhood and problems you had with thinking it's fine to like girls would shape you, but I don't understand what makes you so nervous if you're pretty okay with those things now?"

Weiss momentarily stiffened before pulling back and sinking deep into thought. Ruby saw the telltale signs of her intently focusing on something and so patiently waited.

"Well, why I'm nervous has changed a lot. Before I came to Beacon it was mostly a matter of trying to repress who I am," Weiss explained after a minute, probably not even aware how much time had passed. "Do you remember when I told you how my father sometimes vented his displeasure over anyone not straight or human?"

Ruby nodded glumly. "Yeah, I do." Anger flared up from the reminder. Her Weiss had been forced to endure those rants and thinking there was something wrong with her. She didn't let it show though, making sure to sit still instead of delivering a punch in the air to an imaginary Jacques Schnee to vent some of the energy.

"That made me hide and feel like something was wrong with me. Like I was a failure and disgusting. And then one day I decided to take charge of my own life. That's when I applied to Beacon." Weiss let out a giggle that sounded quite vindictive. "You should've seen the look on his face when I told him I was leaving."

Ruby wished she could've seen that. "You're amazing, Weiss." She grinned viciously and pulled her girlfriend tightly against her.

Weiss adjusted the pillow behind her once she'd recovered from the hug, a broad smile on her face from the praise. "Two weeks later I arrived at Beacon and met you. And, well," she looked away bashfully, "I couldn't tear my eyes away and suddenly disliked spending time alone."

Their eyes met again, the heartfelt compliment making Ruby both a bit shy and really happy at the same time. She felt how a dumb smile spread over her face, an expression only Weiss was capable of eliciting.

Weiss sent her a fond smile of her own. "I had to think a lot about what I wanted. When you asked me out, I was already daydreaming of confessing to you, so I'd come quite a long way by then."

Ruby weighed the next words in her mind for a moment, before saying what she honestly thought. A tightness once again gripped her chest upon imaging her Weiss being so insecure and fearful. "It's almost like you're a different person. You were… so scared and nervous then. It's hard to think it's not even been half a year yet."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "I know, but I wanted it to work so I slowly grew out of my insecurities, though like I told you earlier today, it's taken a while. But you helped me to look forward to hugs, cuddling, kisses and… other things."

Their eyes met, both girls harbouring nervous smiles. There was no doubt in either of their minds what she'd referred to.

Ruby heard Weiss gulp before she spoke again. "To go back to what we talked about… let me first ask you this: How… do you view sex?"

For Ruby, the question has been expected at some point - and at the same time it caught her off guard. Though she was careful to school her expression, on the inside she was nearly dying of mortification from having to explain it.

"Something, uhm, fun. Lots of fun." Maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend in that moment was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. "A little nervous over taking that step, but it's something that feels really good from what I've read and brings people closer together, so I'm looking forward to experiencing it. And since we're girls, we don't have to worry about pregnancies!" The words initially came out weak, but at the halfway point they turned a lot more enthusiastic than she had intended.

Weiss just gaped at her.

"... Was that too direct?" Ruby asked sheepishly, mentally chastising herself for the pregnancy joke.

Wordlessly, Weiss nodded while blushing up a storm. A deep breath later, she spoke. "I see. I'm glad you're looking forward to it."

Ruby chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, I was just trying to say that I think sex is something positive and something I want to do with the person I love. So, how do you think about sex? I mean, not in an abstract way, but the two us… you know..." She could hear her own heartbeat as she waited with bated breath for the reply.

Weiss let out another deep breath. "Really nervous." She stiffened for a moment, biting on her bottom lip as she deliberated something with herself. Ruby couldn't help but to find it very attractive. "But I also feel anticipation. I want to experience m-making love with you." Before Ruby could do anything, Weiss grabbed her hand and put it over her left breast. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Ruby nodded, treating it for what it was: a way for Weiss to try and make a point. Beneath the inviting shape and pleasant softness, she could feel how Weiss' heart was rapidly thumping in her chest. That didn't stop her face from growing very warm from the placement.

"That's anticipation," Weiss stated, letting her own hand rest lightly over Ruby's.

"What in particular makes you scared then?" Ruby asked, keeping her hand where it was. Weiss made no motion to remove it either. Ruby wanted to understand what was going through Weiss' mind. She still didn't understand, and she wanted to. She wanted to be there for Weiss.

Weiss blushed, smiling nervously. "This is going to sound really silly most likely… "

Ruby gave her cheek a kiss for support, staying close to her. "It's fine. I won't laugh." She felt how Weiss' heartbeat picked up another notch.

"I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and mess up what should be something beautiful between two people who love each other." The words tumbled out in quick succession.

Ruby blinked. Her mind raced as realization hit her. Was this all it was about? Could it really be that simple? "Weiss, are you saying you have performance anxiety?" she asked, slight incredulity in her voice. She'd read plenty about it, seeing as it was very common to fret over. She had even worried her fair share over it herself.

Weiss looked down into the blanket, her entire face glowing red. "Yes, that's basically it. I'm afraid of being a disappointment in bed."

Ruby's worries melted away, even as sympathy overtook her. As she pulled her Weiss into another side hug, she was relieved it wasn't anything more serious that had been on her girlfriend's mind. "Weiss, you shouldn't worry about that," she reassured her soothingly, slowly rocking her back and forth in her tight clutch. "It's natural to feel that way. I'm nervous too. But you know what?"

"No?" Weiss asked timidly, reciprocating the hug as best she could.

"It's fine to be nervous. And it's fine to be a bit uncertain of how to go about… well, things. I think," Ruby pulled away and looked into Weiss' brilliant blue eyes that gleamed with anxiety, trying to convey as much reassurance as physically possible, "that we'll just have to figure it out together. Sex is something fun that will bring us closer together, so as long as we communicate and don't treat it like something super important it'll be fine. It's about us, and remember that we're an awesome couple!"

 _I should've realized this a lot sooner. It was so obvious considering how hesitant she's been with intimacy for as long as I've known her._

She smiled reassuringly at Weiss, and felt a wave of relief roll through her when Weiss mimicked her and turned around, snaking her arms around her and cuddling up against her frame, her head resting on her shoulder and her body deposited in her lap. Ruby liked this position a lot.

"Thank you, Ruby. I feel a lot better now," Weiss whispered against her neck.

"I bet, you cute dummy. Can't be easy to go and worry all by yourself." She gently stroked Weiss' hair, trying to not give in to the desire to squeeze Weiss as hard as she could against her.

 _God, I love her so much!_

"Hey, that's the second time you call me that." Weiss sounded like she tried, and failed miserably, at feigning being offended.

"But you're cute."

"Dolt," Weiss eventually settled for in response, only causing Ruby to gently squeeze her against herself. "So I was worrying and fretting over something that everyone feels?"

"Yeah, it's natural to be nervous."

Weiss let out a cute giggle. "I can't believe I worked myself up so much over this. I feel so relieved right now." She began to laugh, and Ruby joined in, and soon they were a giggling pile of entangled limbs as they helplessly tried to catch their breath and hug at the same time.

"I'm so hopeless at times." Weiss laughed more, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder. Gradually, she calmed down and Ruby gently stroked her back.

"Don't worry," Ruby began. "A lot of people feel the same way you do. Is that all there is to your fear?"

"Yes, that would be it. I want our first time to be a happy memory for us." Weiss replied. She laid still against her for another few seconds, then disentangled herself and sat back down properly, back against the pillow and headboard again.

Ruby didn't fail to note the optimistic quality of her voice. She sat up against the wall in order to face Weiss and took both of her girlfriend's hands in her own, now knowing exactly what to say. "And it will be, because we're an awesome couple. Just tell me when you're ready. I want you to take the final step and set the pace."

Gratitude was evident on Weiss' face. "Thank you. I want a little more time to consider what I've learned today, but you don't have to wait much longer." A silly smile pulled at her lips when she had spoken the last few words, only somewhat marred by the deep-red blush she was sporting.

Ruby felt her own face grow warm over the promise, though she also felt an instinctive pang of disappointment shoot through her. Considering the situation they were currently in, it wouldn't have been completely unreasonable to assume things… but it was also very understandable.

"Weiss, thank you for sharing how you felt with me," she said instead. "I really mean that. It was brave of you."

Weiss blushed. "No, thank you for listening to me. I'm so grateful that you are here for me, always ready to listen."

They smiled at each other again, the adoration and love in each other's eyes clear to the other.

"You know…" Weiss said slowly, sounding embarrassed again, "why don't we read a little more. We're just getting to a _very_ good part."

That caught Ruby by surprise, but she wasn't one to say no. "Yeah, let's do that. I want to know what happens next," Ruby admitted, smiling sheepishly. She really wanted to read more, and maybe branching out from the regular crop of fantasy novels in the future wouldn't be a bad idea. As long as she could hide them from Yang, that is.

She was also proud of Weiss for the suggestion. It was a concrete proof to her that their conversation had helped to easy her girlfriend's nerves. An idea hit her then and she sent Weiss a happy, mischievous smile of her own. Weiss returned it, not realizing what it was really about.

Ruby moved back so she rested her back against the pillow, but quickly leaned in and positioned her mouth close to Weiss' ear. In a husky voice, heart pounding in her chest, she whispered, "I can't wait to make you feel amazing." She accented her words by a quick nip to Weiss' earlobe, eliciting a gasp from her target.

It delighted her how she heard Weiss draw a quick, shaky breath. Ruby had great plans for that inviting soft little thing that got her girlfriend so worked up from practically nothing. There was nothing wrong with giving Weiss something extra to look forward to.

"You're playing dirty," was all Weiss' said, blushing fiercely.

"You know you like it," Ruby sing-sang impishly and cuddled up against her girlfriend.

"I… won't deny that. And I know something you will like too."

Not waiting for confirmation, Weiss made herself comfortable by sidling herself into Ruby's arms and resting her weight against her.

"You're right. I love holding you." Ruby hooked an arm around her for support, idly trailing her fingers along her arm as Weiss picked the book up again. In the next moment, she let out a small gasp of surprise when Weiss grabbed her right hand and put it over her breast.

"Keep it there… I like it, and I know you do too." Weiss' voice was dripping with embarrassment, but she kept her hand locked in place until she was sure Ruby wouldn't pull back.

Not that Ruby had any intention of doing so.

 _Wow, she's really forward. I like this a lot… and it must feel liberating for Weiss too._

They kept reading, and when the story once again delved into raunchier territory, Ruby returned to those familiar feelings of pleasure mixed with frustration. The author was getting a lot more creative than she had thought possible.

As they read, it was clear that Weiss was getting worked up too, judging by her breathing. Nothing was said except for quick confirmations that it was okay to turn to the next page.

There was a tenseness to the moment, but it wasn't unpleasant. Ruby was just acutely aware of the fragrance of Weiss' perfume, as well as the weight of the lithe and warm body resting against her. No doubt, similar thoughts was running through her girlfriend's mind.

To make matters worse - or better, really, - she could sense through the tank top Weiss was wearing that she was excited. However, just as the _very_ interesting scene ended, Ruby brushed her hand over the fabric to reposition her hand. Weiss let out a quiet gasp, pointedly staring at the book.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm just… really sensitive right now." Weiss noticeably tensed and looked down at her chest. She made a motion to reach for the blanket and pull it up but then evidently thought better of it, leaving it around their waists.

Ruby pulled Weiss the tiniest bit closer to herself and burrowed her nose into her hair, taking a deep breath as she moved her hand back to Weiss' arm and gently rubbed soothing circles over her skin. Weiss immediately relaxed and melted into the embrace. The book was put to the side.

"Let's stop reading for today. I wouldn't mind continuing later, but this is a good place to stop," Ruby suggested. Weiss seemed a little bit too skittish, and she didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Yes, let's do that."

"Love you, Weiss," she said softly.

"Love you too, Ruby," Weiss replied equally so, letting out a content sigh.

"You know," Ruby began as she planted a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm really glad you shared how you felt with me. That's way more valuable than sex. I want to understand every little part of what makes you who you are, and I will always be there for you." Maybe she was repeating herself unnecessarily, but reassuring Weiss came first.

 _And I think my urges will be be more manageable after we do it and my curiosity does down a notch… or ten._

"Thank you, Ruby. I'm grateful you're so understanding. It makes me feel safe," Weiss replied, gratitude once again thick in her voice.

Ruby just nuzzled the top of her head, burrowing her nose into a soft tresses. She was glad she could be there for Weiss, but she couldn't help but to feel a twinge of sadness over the fact that it had bothered Weiss so much.

"Want to brush my hair?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled, her musings dispelled as she resolved to stop worrying over it. "Sure, but can we finish the movie we started yesterday before that?" The clock was barely past 11 PM.

With plans laid out, they spent the next hour together in quiet contentment, sitting cuddled up and finishing the romantic drama they'd decided on. Normally, romantic movies weren't something Ruby was too fond of, but lately she had begun to appreciate them. Seeing other people, even if it was just an act, acting cute and going through hardships allowed her to make comparisons to her own relationship, sometimes gaining small insights.

When it was around 1 AM, they decided to call it a day. Yang and Blake had already gone to bed an hour ago, but hadn't stopped in to say goodnight, likely believing them to be asleep already.

After a quick bathroom trip, Ruby spent the next ten minutes brushing Weiss' hair, taking the time to make Weiss relax as much as possible. Then Weiss decided to return the favor, like she had begun to do lately.

It felt good, but as Ruby felt how the brush moved over her hair, Ruby didn't really get what was so great about it. Sure, it was relaxing, but oddly enough she found it better when she combing Weiss' hair. It was like meditation, or at least what she assumed that was like since she'd never done that properly. She would sink into this calm and content place where she had one task to focus wholeheartedly on. Their faint breathing and the small sounds from the house and the night outside made every worry and thought melt away as she would move the brush back and forth over the soft hair. It was similar to working on Crescent Rose but more relaxing, since it didn't require so much concentration.

Weiss seemed to enjoy it a lot though, so she let her have her way with the brush. She was humming a tune without even being aware of it, making Ruby smile as she listened. It was so cute.

After that, they were ready for bed and Ruby slunk under the blanket, eagerly anticipating some late night cuddling to round off the day before falling asleep. She was glad any urges had receded at this point, otherwise falling asleep would've been very difficult. For that same reason, she decided to keep their hugs and kisses chaste tonight.

However, her attention turned to Weiss when she made no indication of following her into their little nest. Weiss stood next to the bed, fidgeted anxiously for a moment. "Ruby, there's something I'd like to try." Her voice was hesitant and her eyes had a bashfulness to them that made her absolutely irresistible.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, drinking in the sight despite how Weiss' tone of voice made her curious.

"Can we take off our clothes?" It came out in a somewhat shrill tone. Weiss didn't look her in the eyes anymore, her gaze averted and her cheeks flaming red.

Ruby did a double take and her jaw grew slack. "What? All of them? Right now?" she asked incredulously. The request sent her mind reeling in shock. Judging by the panicked look on Weiss's face, she quickly realized the poor choice of words.

"Not our underwear!" Weiss hurriedly clarified, eyes wide as their gazes met. "I was just thinking that maybe we should sleep in them… if you want to."

Ruby's heart hammered in her chest at the very enticing offer.

 _Yes, of course I want to!_

But she wanted to make sure Weiss was absolutely on board with it herself and not suggesting it out of some sense that she had to. "I would like that… but are you sure you want to?"

Weiss looked away again, still blushing heavily. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Uhm, that makes sense." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. This was so awkward, no matter how much she loved Weiss or how much she wanted to support her.

It surprised her for another reason too, namely that she had expected herself to be more composed and in charge, but instead she was quickly turning into a fidgeting, blushing, nervously giggling mess, just like Weiss. Maybe when push comes to shove, she was just like any other teenager in this particular regard.

"I… ," Weiss began, only to stop and take a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about when we went to the beach. You… looked gorgeous... and how it felt when we hugged was... something else. And, well, I'm feeling a little bit more adventurous than usual." A shy smile accompanied the admission.

Ruby couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. Weiss' bashful demeanour only served to make her look even cuter. "Thanks. So… how do we do this?" she settled for asking, not knowing what else to say at this point. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised by this turn of events, especially in light of the last few days, but it was a big jump from a little touching over the clothes.

"Turn around and don't look. Can you undress under the blanket?"

"Yeah." Ruby cursed her voice for sounding so hoarse. Were they really going to do this? She met her girlfriend's eyes again, seeing the wavering resolve mixed with anticipation there.

Doing as instructed, Ruby turned against the wall and began to wiggle out of her clothes. Her heart beat so fast she wouldn't be surprised if Weiss could hear it, and it didn't get any better when she picked up the sound of clothes rustling behind her. The desire to turn around and look was almost overwhelming, but Ruby stood firm, not willing to break the trust between her and Weiss.

She placed her discarded items near the edge of the bed, still facing the wall. Under the blanket, it was warm and cozy. "I'm done."

"So am I," Weiss' said in a low voice. Ruby heard her girlfriend's near-silent footfalls approach the bed, making her nearly forget how to breath. From the sound of it, Weiss took her clothes and put them somewhere - Ruby honestly didn't give a toss about where; the suspense was quickly fraying at her nerves.

Weiss flicked the switch of the bedside lamp and the room was enveloped in darkness. When the blanket was lifted, cold air rushed in and Ruby shivered. In the next moment, the mattress sunk down when Weiss laid down next to her. The shared space underneath felt warmer already.

"Turn around," Weiss requested in a soft tone of voice.

Swallowing to alleviate her dry throat, Ruby did as instructed, all while she felt hyper-aware of the slightest sensory input. It was a weird feeling, like her senses were magnified and were relating everything back to Weiss. She was nervous too - really nervous - but also very excited about the prospect of cuddling with a nearly naked girlfriend.

Laying on her side, Ruby's eyes drifted down from the top of the bed, down over Weiss' hair that had a lovely sheen in the moonlight, past her bashful and nervous eyes and blushing cheeks. Weiss was facing her, looking so cute she almost didn't know what to do. In the end, she smiled at her, nervousness and happiness mixed together in the expression, and the smile grew wider and a little more confident when Weiss reciprocated, in turn taking comfort in the gesture.

Ruby's gaze was helplessly drawn further down, over the tiny nose she loved to kiss, over the soft lips she explored frequently, down to her inviting neck… and further down, where exposed skin vied for her attention. The blanket only covered up to slightly above Weiss' chest, leaving her clavicle visible.

A sensation not unlike a bolt of lightning shot through Ruby as a sudden realization hit her.

 _She's not wearing a bra!_

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, eyes wide, but no words came tank top had outlined the bra Weiss had worn earlier, and it definitely wasn't on her now. Even if the room was only faintly illuminated from the moonlight, that much was clear since she couldn't spot any shoulder straps.

The smile Weiss sent Ruby was heart melting, part mischief, part anxiety. Like her girlfriend could read her thoughts. Suddenly, Weiss grasped her hand and moved it underneath the blanket, putting it on her chest. Ruby's breath hitched.

 _She's definitely not wearing a bra!_

Ruby made a strangled noise as reality caught up to her. Weiss just kept smiling shyly at her, looking absolutely adorable in that sort of bashful way only she got to see. "W-Weiss," Ruby stuttered out, only to slam her mouth shut while she regained her composure. An assertive Weiss Schnee had to be one of the hottest thing she knew of.

"Do you like it?" Weiss asked, looking a bit more confident thanks to the reaction.

Ruby just nodded dumbly, unable to stop a broad smile from forming. "Yeah, it's great, Weiss," she finally managed to get out. She gave a gentle squeeze, testing. Ruby found she liked the sensation a lot. It was much better without clothes.

"Kiss me," Weiss said in the next second.

Doing as she was told, Ruby leaned in, revelling in the the sensation of their lips meeting and their bodies pressing together as Weiss scooted towards her, closing the small distance between the two. Weiss was warm, soft and smelled nice. The moment was perfect, giving her something she knew in that very second that she wouldn't be able to live without experiencing again. The trust, the love and the happiness they felt knew no bounds, manifest in their shared intimacy.

Ruby kept her kisses slow and affectionate, not wanting to rush things, wishing to savour the moment and keep Weiss comfortable and happy. This wasn't the time to go too fast or escalate. Instead, as their lips met over and over, she gently explored her girlfriend's chest and then reached out with her hand and carefully placed it on Weiss' stomach, letting her fingers stroke over smooth skin and muscles. Needless to say, it felt amazing. Ruby was sure she would spend a lot of time there in the future.

As she did so, she felt how Weiss wound one of her hands into her hair. Weiss' other hand was slowly exploring her back and Ruby loved how her nails left hot trails along her skin. When the nimble fingers found the bra clasp, they hesitated for a brief second before unhooking it.

Ruby felt the air meet her skin as the bra came loose, understanding the shift in tone Weiss wanted to encourage. She carefully moved away from Weiss' lips, down onto her chin and over her throat. Her girlfriend automatically tilted her head backward to allow easier access.

At the base of her throat, Ruby lingered and nipped at her skin, unable to withstand the desire of leaving a mark. Weiss let out a subdued gasp, causing a rush of desire to sweep over Ruby. Her heart hammered almost painfully in her chest, and the familiar throbbing between legs proved distracting.

Her hand had in the meantime moved upwards to its previous position. It was gratifying for a number of reasons, including how she could both hear and _feel_ that Weiss liked it.

 _Like she said, she's pretty sensitive isn't she? I feel a bit envious._

Throughout it all, Ruby made sure to not escalate the situation any further, keeping their little game of making out and groping relatively slow.

Remembering that the bra was still somewhat in place, she sat up on her haunches and quickly discarded the item, taking note of how Weiss' eyes darted to her chest.

Naturally, she moved a bit away further to give her girlfriend a better look. Now sitting up in bed, she shivered at the way Weiss' eyes roamed over her upper body. Her back was ramrod straight and she puffed out her her chest, loving the intensity of the gaze on her. She was desired and that knowledge made her a very, very happy girl.

Her eyes, in turn, returned the favor and drank in the sight below her. The blanket had come undone down to Weiss' midsection, leaving her upper body on full display. "Weiss… you're so beautiful," she whispered in a voice a tad bit hoarse, shamelessly committing the sight to memory. Weiss was perfect - absolutely perfect.

"Y-You too, Ruby," Weiss stammered out in reply, nervous and flustered, yet clearly just as happy as she herself felt. If possible,Ruby found the bashfulness to make her all the more adorable.

Smirking, Ruby lay back down on her side and pulled Weiss into a hug. She really loved how much warmer and softer Weiss was without clothes, the sensation of skin meeting skin like this way better than anything she could've imagined. She made a mental note to discuss how much clothes they really had to be sleeping in tomorrow night. Ruby suspected Weiss wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of today.

She kissed Weiss tenderly, letting their lips linger together and almost muffling the cute little 'eep' which escaped her girlfriend when Ruby took one of her hands and promptly placed it on her chest.

 _Yep, this is way better without clothes!_

She giggled, enjoying both the feeling and how wide Weiss' eyes were. "Do you like it?" she asked impishly.

"Yes, do you?" the bashful reply came, a shy smile accompanying it.

Ruby leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love it."

They began to kiss each other again, tongues meeting, but both girls keeping a languid pace as they carefully let their hands roam over one another. Ruby loved how Weiss seemed to grow more confident with each passing minute, even letting out a giggle when Ruby playfully diverted her hand for a quick pat on her rear.

"Alright, we've had enough fun for tonight I think," Weiss said when they broke apart to catch their breaths. Even with the lack of a good light source, Ruby could tell she was both very happy and flustered, an unusually silly smile on her face - like Weiss couldn't quite believe how bold she'd been.

"Yeah, let's sleep. It's pretty late anyway," Ruby agreed. She really wanted to continue, but didn't want to push Weiss further tonight. Besides, it was probably a pretty good idea to stop before they did more. As much as she had kept her desires in check, she couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of relief that it'd soon go away as to not tempt her anymore.

 _I could really use a cold shower right about now… after taking care of things. And here I thought I would be able to go to bed without feeling bothered. So worth it though!_

"I vote that we sleep without clothes in the future. This is a lot better!" she added though, unable to stop herself from voicing her wish.

"I-I wouldn't be opposed," Weiss said. Then, after a moment of silence, "And you know what, Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope:"

Weiss leaned over and Ruby shivered as her hot breath met her ear. "We'll have even more fun together soon," Weiss' sweet voice whispered. That short sentence sent a jolt through Ruby, making her pent up need all the more difficult to ignore. A small whine escaped her unbidden.

 _That wasn't fair at all! But oh my gosh, she's so hot when she's assertive. I wonder if Weiss is as frustrated as I am right now and that's what making her say that. When we're a bit more experienced I should ask her about it… but she'll probably short-circuit from embarrassment._

Giggling to herself over her teasing, Weiss turned off the light and curled up against her, making Ruby let out a pleased sigh as one rested around Weiss' midsection. As far as she was concerned, her arousal aside, this was bliss. She got to be the big spoon yet again.

Weiss gave her a soft smile before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Ruby. Love you."

"Love you, Weiss."

Ruby draped the blanket around them, and within minutes, Weiss was fast asleep in her arms.

To Ruby, the current situation was almost perfect. There was just one small problem for her in that moment - she was still very bothered. How Weiss could fall asleep so fast was beyond her, since she knew she hadn't been unaffected either.

She gently nuzzled her face into Weiss' hair and took slow, deep breaths, feeling how it calmed her down, almost like it purified her thoughts.

 _I'm living the teenage dream life, aren't I? Got a girlfriend, training to be a hero and slaying monsters, put a criminal behind bars… how my life's turned around so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday I arrived at Beacon._

With her need receding, and contentedness and gratitude filling her heart, she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Ruby, Weiss, wakey wakey! Or I'll find a whistle!"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes in response to the threat, squinting from the bright light coming in from the window. Judging by the voice and quite forceful hand shaking her shoulder, Yang was trying to wake her. She let out a groan of protest and dug into the blanket with her fingers, pulling it up even further up to not let even an ounce of warmth escape.

Yang let out a subdued laugh. "Seriously, it's almost 11 o'clock. Sleep any longer and you'll two miss breakfast. I've gotta say that you are pretty adorable sleeping so bundled up though. I've even taken pictures you can have later!"

"I'm awake," Weiss said tiredly in a bid to make Yang stop. Behind her, she heard Ruby let out a groan and shift closer to her.

Realizing she wouldn't get any more sleep, Weiss sat up, the blanket falling off of her. The sudden rush of air meeting her skin sent goosebumps along her flesh, even if the room temperature was quite pleasant.

 _I'm so tired. I want to sleep more, but I don't want to miss too much of today either._

She stretched her arms over her head to work out a few sore spots in her shoulders from yesterday's training session. Her neck cracked satisfyingly, and she took a deep breath, feeling how her muscles relaxed as she exhaled and lowered her arms.

Weiss felt well-rested yet lethargic paradoxically enough. It was like she had spent a week sleeping in a warm, fluffy cloud. She yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand and winced as she tasted her morning breath.

Casting a glance to the outside, she saw clear skies.

 _Another beautiful day to look forward to._

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile at that thought. "Good morning, Yang," she greeted belatedly. A part of her felt embarrassment over the fact that Yang saw them sharing a bed, but she disregarded the feeling. It was okay - Yang knew, along with everyone else.

However, when she was met with nothing besides silence, her eyes tore themselves from the window and turned to Yang.

Yang was gaping at her, eyes wide with disbelief. Weiss furrowed her brow, still not sure of wha-

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. With a gasp from the shock, she looked down and took into her own nearly naked state. The spell of lethargy was shaken off in milliseconds as panicked enveloped her senses.

Quickly, she spun around and saw Ruby. The blanket was covering less than what she had prayed for. A lot less.

As much as she wanted to linger on the sight, the feeling of dread in her stomach - like she was being sucked into a void - overruled that notion. She was about to open her mouth to stammer out an explanation, her throat already dry as a desert, but Yang beat her to it.

"Whoops, so sorry I'll just… uh, leave the two of you alone, " she heard Yang say. She sounded flustered, disbelieving, and like this was the most awkward moment in her entire life so far.

It was entirely possible that was just the case - for both of them.

Weiss scrambled to explain. "No, Yang, wait! This isn't-"

"Whaaaaat's going on?" Ruby half-whined, half-grumbled. As her girlfriend opened her eyes, Weiss saw how they immediately drifted to her naked appearance. A dumb smile began to form on Ruby's lips, but it died after a second when she too realized the situation.

Ruby's face turned red and she looked like she didn't know what to do next, her eyes darting between Yang and hers, dread palpable.

The situation would've been comical had it happened to anyone else. As it was, Weiss found that there was very little to find humorous.

In the next second, Ruby snatched up the blanket and swept it around herself and Weiss, hiding behind her back."Y-Yang-"

"Look, I'll just go. Sorry for barging in like this! Take your time to get ready." Yang promptly turned and walked out the door, and Weiss let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when the door closed. It was a small comfort that Yang was out of-

"Blake, you won the bet!" Yang shouted downstairs, loud enough to be clearly heard through the door.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in horrified mortification.

"Yang Xiao-Long, get back here!" Weiss shrieked in futility, repeatedly wishing this was a bad dream that she would wake up from any minute now.

But Yang didn't get back in the room, nor was this a dream. Instead, her footsteps could be heard staggering down the stairs, only to be accompanied and overtaken by a roaring laughter. " _Blake, you should've seen the look on their faces_ " they heard through the wall, followed by another bout of cackling laughter.

Weiss sighed, suddenly feeling infinitely tired again. There was no way this would blow over by the time they ate breakfast. "We won't hear the end of this, won't we? she asked with audible resignation.

Ruby groaned. "No, we won't. It's just a misunderstanding but good luck trying to convince her about it."

Then she giggled, and Weiss felt how she leaned against her back, making her yet again acutely aware of their state of undress. A pair of arms caught her around her midsection in a hug, and Ruby rested her chin on her shoulder. It was a very nice feeling.

"But that's fine," Ruby continued, then quickly amending her reassurance, "kinda. She'll calm down… sometime."

Weiss knew that was the case, and she was moreover glad that Yang had given her approval simply by not punching her in the face. Having your girlfriend's overprotective sister leave the room laughing after seeing them close to naked was and under the impression they'd had sex was, considering all, a far cry from the worst possible outcome she could envision.

 _I don't look forward to breakfast at all though, since she won't shut up with innuendos and amused looks. Maybe we should vacate the premises until Yang's calmed down._

She figured it was worth a shot. And it would be a chance to get the day to themselves and visit the little bagel café she'd seen. "Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"How about we eat a brunch in Patch instead? I don't think we want to deal with this right now. It will be a date." Weiss had to admit that was unnaturally smooth move on her part. She even had an idea of where to go.

"Sounds like a really good idea," Ruby cheered. "But first… morning kisses. No one's going to come in here for a while." Her voice made it clear how much she wanted it. "Just a minute or two."

With that, Ruby pulled her down with her on the bed.

As they lay there and resumed their very rewarding game of affection from yesterday, Weiss couldn't help but to notice how absolutely right this felt. The warmth from their bodies, the love she felt in her heart, the desire stirring beneath the surface… it all converged at one important realization:

 _I… I want to go all the way. I love her, and I want the two of us to be together._

Either confidence, desire, love or some other emotion had finally broken her out of her hesitation. Maybe a combination of them. Now it was just a matter of finding the right time and place for it.

* * *

 **Heh. Took a long time for Weiss to get to this stage, didn't it? We'll just have to see what happens next….**

 **Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, here's chapter 26. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

The little café she ended up suggesting was luckily one Ruby had never dined at before. Weiss had spotted it in passing last time they were in town, her interest having been piqued by the rustic feel of the place and so she decided to take a closer look at it, on account of not having had much of a plan besides a spontaneous date thanks to Yang barging in on them. The fresh smell of coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches that wafted out from the open door had been heavenly, making her salivate and solidified her decision then and there.

The interior consisted of small wooden tables for two, with a checkered red and white tablecloth and matching cushions for the chairs. The brick walls were covered with old farming tools as decoration, broken up by the sporadic painting with nature motifs. It gave the establishment a cozy atmosphere that made her relax and want to spend time just sitting there and leisurely eat breakfast. The few patrons already present seemed to be in no hurry either, sipping on hot beverages or reading newspapers.

After ordering from the elderly couple who ran the establishment, they occupied one of the corner tables near a window while they waited for the food to be prepared. The sunshine streaming in enveloped them in pleasant warmth, and to Weiss, Ruby looked a little extra lovely as she sat there and basked in its rays, eyes shimmering with happiness and a content little smile plastered on her inviting lips.

 _She kind of reminds me of a very pleased cat at the moment. It's very cute._

The small smile Weiss donned widened ever so slightly.

"I didn't even know about this place. Well, I knew, but for some reason I never got around to checking it out," Ruby admitted as she looked around lazily, casting appreciative glances at the various features of the café. "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Weiss agreed. Then she smirked. "They don't appear to serve any cookies though, so it's not really surprising you've never visited, now is it?"

Ruby chuckled, looking faintly embarrassed over the truth of the friendly little jab. It caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to surge in Weiss. Under the table, she stroked her leg against Ruby's outstretched ones, instantly eliciting another cute smile from her girlfriend. It made her want to do it again, over and over.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. It's just difficult to break old habits and try out new things or visit new places," Ruby defended, reciprocating the subtle flirting in kind.

Weiss nodded, feeling how a faint blush began to creep up her neck from their little game. "I know what you mean. In Atlas, I tended to frequent the same few stores whenever I went shopping instead of of branching out. Thankfully, a certain someone has made me learn to go against the expected."

Ruby just winked at her and reached over to stroke her hand affectionately.

They spent a few minutes talking about shopping habits and whatever else came to mind. Nothing of any real importance was said, but that wasn't necessary either. The casual, easygoing atmosphere was lovely. Ruby kept a light grip around her hand all the while. Below the table, their legs continued to make contact.

Weiss had a semi-permanent faint blush at this point, but whatever embarrassment she felt from the innocent flirting was overcome by how happy she was. The day was perfect.

Not that there weren't topics to fluster her severely, but to Weiss, their late night activities and Yang walking in on them still felt surreal - the former in a good way. After they had fled the house, neither Ruby nor her had talked about it anymore than the two unanimously deciding to postpone any serious discussion until after they'd had breakfast. The mood hadn't been awkward though; instead Ruby had been even more clingy than usual, holding her hand and humming to herself as they walked, intermingled with occasional light kisses to her cheeks and lips.

Strangely enough, Weiss felt very calm regarding the whole matter. They'd slept together almost naked and Yang had caught them in the aftermath… and yet she was somehow alright with that - if quite perturbed Yang had barged in like that. She certainly didn't regret her request to Ruby last night. Indeed, she was already hoping they could do it again. And she certainly couldn't complain over how affectionate either of them were feeling at the moment. Weiss couldn't help herself, even if she thought her own behaviour a bit silly. From the moment things had calmed down she'd felt so so happy and so full of love for Ruby that she almost didn't know what to do.

She sent her girlfriend another fond smile, the girl not catching it as she was animatedly explaining what her next plan was for upgrades for Crescent Rose.

As she listened, Weiss found herself drinking in the sight before her. Ruby was just extra attractive today - more vibrant, a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips that seemed a pinch more full of life than usual. It made tearing her eyes away from her difficult, reminding her of how she'd marvelled at the smallest show of affection after they became an item.

And Ruby clearly noticed her mood, if how often their eyes met, how many smiles they exchanged, or how she would subtly give her leg a quick stroke with one of her own. Or how every now and then Ruby would reach out and take her hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go, or just holding it for some time, almost reverently running her thumb over the smooth skin.

Their little game of flirting by ways of such small gestures had been going on since they left home and didn't appear to let up anytime soon. There was an excited, affectionate air between them that compelled her to act so sappy. Weiss loved every moment of it.

 _It's a wonderful feeling and I wouldn't mind if this happiness lasted forever. She did so much for me yesterday, just like any day, selflessly being there for me… I'm so incredibly lucky. My life is perfect right now._

She chuckled to herself. For so many years of her life she had strived to be perfect, only very late realizing the futility of such and path, one that hadn't brought her a sliver of happiness. In turn, by not striving for perfect life and abandoning such an unreasonable goal, it had landed right in her lap. Weiss didn't fail to appreciate the irony of it.

Ruby's stomach growled audibly enough for her to pick up on after another minute, making Weiss take a few shaky breath as she tried to reign in her giggles. She never could quite understand how someone as small as her girlfriend could have such a ravenous appetite. It was just another thing that made Ruby so cute. "You adorable glutton," she jested.

"The smells are too much, Weiss. I'm salivating just from sitting here," her girlfriend elaborated. "I wonder when the food's done. Grilled sandwiches are like the best thing there is."

"Especially together with a cup of coffee. Why don't we check with Yang if we can make them for breakfast someday?" Weiss suggested, sympathetic to Ruby's plight. It was nearly lunch and she never went this late without a meal. The hunger was palpable, especially thanks to their morning walk.

"Yeah, let's do that! We have bread, cheese and ham and everything else already. Maybe I need to buy cream cheese, but otherwise I think nothing's missing," Ruby said, adding, "Except cookies. We always need more of those." Her tongue subconsciously darted out and gave her lips a quick swipe.

Weiss just rolled her eyes over her gluttonous girlfriend.

Ruby noticed. "I really can't help it Weiss. You know I have a great appetite, and especially today. In more ways than one," she explained helpfully, winking at her.

Weiss blushed up to the tip of her ears over the flirtation, again recalling the late night activities of yesterday. So much for thinking she was composed. Weiss secretly felt it was unfair that she could be so easily flustered while Ruby so effortlessly appeared to be unfazed. It took some rather bold actions on her part to really conjure a blush from Ruby these days.

 _Perhaps I'll be able to hold my ground a bit better after we… move forward._

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought, and she shifted in her chair, feeling restless all of sudden. Ruby's leg made another pass at her, sending the butterflies into overdrive.

Luckily, her own stomach decided to growl in that moment, distracting Ruby and making her let out a subdued laugh.

"I guess I'm no better than you," Weiss conceded. In a futile bid to lessen her sense of embarrassment, she glanced at the visible kitchen area where the older gentleman just stepped out from. In his hands, he held two plates and their respective drinks. "It looks like it's our breakfast is here," she added, already feeling her mouth beginning to water.

Ruby let out a blissful sigh as he walked over to them and put down the plates. "Here you go, ladies. Please let me or my wife know if you need anything else," he said and nodded towards his wife who manned the counter.

Weiss didn't fail to note the fond glance he threw the old, apron-clad lady. The ring on his left ring finger gleamed in the light coming in from one of the windows. His wife noticed him looking, and sent him an equally fond smile in return.

 _What an adorable old couple. I wish I can be happily married even in my twilight years. Maybe I can, if things work out… I shouldn't get ahead of myself though, but a girl can daydream._

While she was trying to not turn crimson from that hopeful though, Ruby began to dig into her two steaming hot cheese and ham sandwiches. Composing herself quickly, Weiss cut a piece from one her own tomato and pesto-filled ones.

"This is great!" Ruby happily exclaimed, subconsciously licking her lips after the first taste, already spearing another piece on her fork.

Weiss sent Ruby another fond smile before taking the first bite from her own sandwich. The juicy and rich taste of the sandwich filled her mouth, making her draw an inward sigh of relief at having picked an establishment where the food tasted even better than it smelled.

A lot had changed between them over the past twelve hours, and yet things were still the same. She loved Ruby and Ruby loved her. They were talking, flirting, showing affection, and joking like they always did, not a real care in the world besides any remaining teasing Yang felt she had to get out of her system once they got back.

Weiss was happy with the progress she'd made that night, and for venting her anxieties earlier in the day. The most peculiar part of it all was how unaffected she felt. Or well, maybe unaffected was a misnomer. At ease and happy was a more accurate description. It was okay to be nervous over being intimate. It was okay to not be sure what to do, or how to do it. But everyone felt this way - Ruby too. That had been very reassuring, and now that Ruby understood her feelings she felt safe in the knowledge that they were be on the same page. To say that she was grateful for the support, and for Ruby always nudging her along, was an understatement.

 _Now it's just a matter of finding a time and place for it. Hopefully soon_ , she admitted to herself. _After yesterday… I want to experience that again. And more._

"Want a bite?" Ruby said then and waved the fork in front of her face, dispelling her recollection of how wonderfully warm and soft said girl was.

Weiss nodded, opening her mouth. While chewing slowly and appreciating the difference in flavor, she reciprocated the gesture to Ruby's great delight.

Maybe it was a little inconsiderate to the other people in the room, but she was sure their little flirtation wouldn't raise a fuss. And sure enough, when she looked around, one of the newspaper-reading patrons winked at her and shot her a kind smile. Nobody else paid them any heed. It felt wonderful to be able to do this without any hesitation. Sure, she was emboldened today, but she wouldn't have shied away from it either way. It made her feel very proud over how far she'd come in such a short time.

"This is nice," Ruby said after wolfing down another bite.

"Yes, I agree. When we're back at Beacon, why don't we go out and eat more often?" Weiss suggested, already running through a mental list of potential locations.

"That would be a fun thing to do on the weekends. Or at least some of them; I'd like to sleep in some too. And there's the pancake breakfasts to consider as well," Ruby noted with some longing in her voice. "I miss them already, especially with strawberries rolled in powdered sugar, or with that amazing raspberry and blueberry jam mix Ren made."

That was an important consideration. Even if it tended to get loud, borderline chaotic at times, Weiss still enjoyed their little gatherings on weekend mornings. "I wouldn't want to miss the pancakes either. I've grown rather partial to them lately. I was just thinking that when our schedules don't conflict, we could perhaps once a month or so aspire to go out and eat. Just the two of us." She said the last words slowly and tried to put a little seductive touch to the words, then stroked Ruby's leg under the table again for emphasis.

Weiss took great delight in how Ruby's cheeks became red-tinted. Flirtations aside, she looked forward to the prospect of a semi-regular activity they'd both enjoy. It would be such a simple way to spend time together, and she already anticipated investigating a few places they could eat at beforehand. The mental list of locations she'd already prepared was expansive and needed pruning.

"Deal!" Ruby said. "Speaking about pancakes… I wonder what Jaune and everyone else is up to at Beacon. What do you think?" She took a gulp from her glass of orange juice, blinking involuntarily as the sourness hit her.

"Well," Weiss began, barely stifling a laugh at the sight, "Between Pyrrha insisting they should continue their training, and Nora on a week without any obligations, I think they're having fun. I almost feel sorry for Jaune and Ren. Or maybe Ren can handle it, but Jaune's probably in for an exhausting two weeks." She speared another piece with her fork, silently thanking her lucky star that she hadn't ended up on the same team as Nora. Not that she disliked Nora - the girl was kind - but she could be a bit too enthusiastic.

"He's going to need another break to recover," Ruby said and chuckled. "I'm probably going to bring a few video games with me back. Can you remind me about that before we leave? And do you want to play with me and Jaune sometime?"

Weiss nodded, not surprised in the least that the requests had come up. "Yes, I can do that. I'm still not very good at it, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby practically beamed with joy. Then her face took on a slightly hesitant expression. "And, uhm, I'm glad you don't hold a grudge against Jaune anymore. He's just denser when it comes to catching a hint than one of those special anti-Grimm armor tungsten bullets. I kinda wished I had given him a stern talking early on," she explained and looked apologetic.

Weiss shrugged, smiling as she recalled his dumbstruck expression when she came out to JNPR. "It was my fault for wanting us to keep it a secret to begin with. He is your friend, Ruby, so of course I want to get along with him. He's already proved to be friendly enough once he stopped trying to swoon me." She smirked, recalling how jealous Ruby had been. It was time to tease her a bit over it. "The only negative aspect of all of this is that I no longer will get to see you get so possessive and jealous several times a week. It was adorable." A cheeky grin and a bump against Ruby's leg accompanied her words.

Ruby blushed furiously and squirmed in her seat. "Did you have to bring that up again?"

"Of course I did. You're really cute when you're so self-conscious too."

Ruby sagged a bit in the chair. "I can't believe how I acted back then. I was just so mad at him at times!"

"Yes you were. And the way you scowled at him and balled your fists was precious," Weiss teased, greatly enjoying how Ruby groaned and looked away in shame. Then she let her voice take on a much softer, gentler tone as she took Ruby's hand in her own, adding, "It made me feel so cared for.."

Ruby interlaced their fingers automatically. Her features grew slightly embarrassed, her skin still glowing a subtle red. Still, there was amusement in her eyes when their eyes met. "I guess me being so possessive and wanting to keep you all to myself is a good thing then."

Weiss felt a blush creep up her neck over what she wanted to reply. It was a very intimate thing, not for anyone else's ears... and she was sure Ruby would love it. She held her breath for a moment, then exhaled. "I don't mind. I... like when you get possessive. It makes me feel loved and safe."

Her heart skipped a beat as the words left her. It wasn't like Ruby couldn't have figured it out from the way she had acted so many times, but she had never until today admitted it out loud - thereby giving her more submissive tendencies a voice. It really wasn't that strange when she thought about it. With her childhood and lack of a normal, loving, family, seeking safety was a strong subconscious trait she had acquired.

While waiting for Ruby to process her words, she studied the closest brick wall intently, the searing hot blush gaining traction rapidly.

"O-Oh…" Ruby eventually stammered out. A quick glance confirmed she was startled, if pleased, by the revelation. "That's… I guess I'll keep doing what I do best!"

Ruby shot a grin at her, and Weiss gave her a shy smile back. "I'd like that," she added. It was an intimate piece of information - something that went so against what many would deem a core part of her personality. For that reason alone, she wanted nobody else than Ruby to know. Yang and Blake probably had an inkling, but they hadn't asked yet, and Weiss had no plans to bring it up of her own volition.

With both girls composing themselves eventually, the next half hour was spent doing nothing besides slowly eating, sipping on their drinks and just talking. Ruby ordered a breakfast muffin along with a refill of her orange juice, since the sandwiches wasn't enough to sate her hunger, and Weiss purchased another coffee. But apart from that, they spent their time leisurely, both girls enjoying basking in the warm sunlight and slowly digesting their food. Plans were made for the following days and they delved into a discussion of visiting the local library.

However, they couldn't delay the inevitable talk forever. They both knew in the back of their minds that someone had to broach yesterday sooner or later. With full stomachs and with no immediate plans, the topic surfaced naturally.

"So…" Ruby began somewhat awkwardly. "How do you feel after yesterday?"

Weiss knew what she was referring to without saying the words. As embarrassed as she would feel, she appreciated it all the same; it wouldn't do to not talk about it. "It was great until Yang woke us up," she quipped, setting the tone intentionally.

Ruby snorted in amusement. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome up to that point. I can't believe they were betting on us!"

"Neither can I," Weiss said with a resigned sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "But it was fairly satisfying to see Yang thinking she'd won, if only to put her in place."

"Revenge is sweet," Ruby said and nodded sagely. Then she grew serious again. "But about yesterday… how do you feel... " she searched for words for a moment, her forehead creasing as she thought, "about everything."

Weiss drained the last remaining coffee, searching for words herself as she nursed the cup in both hand for the lingering heat. "I'm really glad we got so much off of our chests yesterday. It feels like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, both because of our conversations in the living room and later in the hammock, but also because we talked about… sex." She lowered her voice a bit at the last word, just in case any of the other guests would risk overhearing them. Not that it was likely, since a radio on the counter was playing a rather upbeat piano piece.

Saying _'sex'_ out loud like that made her want to hide somewhere. There were so many other words to describe it, like ' _physical intimacy_ ', a term she preferred to use. For whatever reason, those three little letters carried more weight though. Naturally, it flustered her to no end. In part, that was because she now knew what she wanted and the hesitation was gone. The idea of experiencing that kind of shared pleasure was tantalizing.

 _Another thing I was worrying over. I'm glad I no longer feel that way, and I should learn to talk to Ruby instead of overthink things for myself until it grows into a big ball of anxiety like that._

Ruby nodded, her eyes soft. "I'm glad I could help you."

"And when it comes to what we did…" Weiss felt her face burn as she considered her next words. "I wouldn't mind… if we sleep like that again. I liked it a lot." That was the honest truth, and Weiss wasn't going to - no matter how embarrassing it was to say it - not be truthful towards Ruby. She wanted her girlfriend to be perfectly clear that it had been a very enjoyable experience for her.

She saw how Ruby's eyes momentarily widening, before taking on a very happy gleam. "I'd like that too," she said, her lips quirking upwards into a dumb smile, the serious mood flying out the window again. "I've never slept as good as yesterday. You're really warm and soft."

Weiss had to avert her eyes - there was no way she could meet Ruby's gaze. Especially not when she remembered how almost painfully excited she'd felt as her hands roamed over warm skin and soft features, and how even just the memory of yesterday was enough to fill her with longing. She fidgeted with a corner of the paper napkin for a moment. "Likewise," she replied.

"A nice bonus is that Yang will never again walk in without knocking, so we can sleep in all we want from now on," Ruby added happily, the same stupid grin plastered on her face.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "That is a very good point. I hadn't considered that, but it's true."

Ruby hummed. "Just remember, Weiss… you set the pace, okay? I love you, and I want you to be comfortable and only take the next step when you're ready."

Their eyes met, and Weiss nodded. "Thank you." Gratitude towards Ruby was an often-experienced emotion in her, and she felt it yet again. "I love you too."

That was the end of their little talk, and once Ruby had finished her drink, they walked up to the register to pay for their meal. "I'll pay," Ruby announced and reached for her wallet.

But Weiss wouldn't have any of that. This date was her idea, and she wanted to treat Ruby. "No, Ruby, I will pay. You already treated me with that picnic. It wouldn't feel right."

"But you gave me cookies before that," Ruby retorted cheerfully. "And I only want to spoil my beautiful girlfriend. Can't I get to do that?"

Weiss blushed but stood her ground, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "I can say the same thing. Don't think you have the advantage here, Ruby Rose."

"Oh, a little lover's quarrel?" The old lady piped up teasingly, making both Ruby and her blush over their antics.

Ruby laughed sheepishly, and they both silently agreed to drop the good-natured dispute. "Sorry about that, let's split instead. Is that okay with you, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded and the lady laughed heartily. "My husband and I still argue over the same conundrum after all these years. Isn't that right, Richard?" she said and turned around to her husband, who was refilling the counter shelf that held pre-packaged sandwiches for people on the go.

Her husband chuckled and pulled her into a side hug. "That we do, love." He leaned in closer conspiratorially towards the two of them, whispering exaggeratedly. "But between the three of us, I tend to pay before she even has the chance to object. Got to spoil the missus." His face contorted in deeply set laugh lines and bushy eyebrows.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle. They were just too adorable.

After saying goodbye to the owners, promising to come back next week, they left the cafe. Their next destination was the library, only a few minutes walk away. It wasn't the largest library Weiss had ever seen - much smaller than the one at Beacon, but the books were well-used, and to Weiss that was what was really important. She scoffed to herself as she remembered her father's study and the thousands of untouched volumes that lined the walls.

They spent close to half an hour there, perusing various books and debating the pros and cons with their next shared reading project. Ruby also took the opportunity to renew her library card and in the end they borrowed a few bookings that caught their interest.

When they walked back outside, it was well past lunch and the weather had unfortunately taken a turn for the worse, with grey clouds beginning to cover the sky.

"Do you think it'll rain?" Weiss asked, throwing another apprehensive glance at the skies. She couldn't help but be a bit worried, since neither of them had an umbrella. Thankfully, it was still warm outside.

Ruby ponders it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine. The clouds aren't dark enough. So, what do you want to do now?"

Weiss considered it for a moment. She really wanted to give Ruby a gift, but she wasn't sure what exactly. However, there was something she wanted to do now that things had calmed down… and it could double as a gift. The last time they'd been here, too many things had been on her mind to enjoy her favorite kind of clothes shopping.

Filled with determination, she grabbed Ruby's hand and began to lead her to the clothes store she'd visited earlier the same week. She trained her eyes into Ruby's, gradually letting a smile form as she took in Ruby's puzzled look. "I have something in mind that we haven't done in a long time. Wait and see."

 _It's been too long since she was my personal dress up doll, and she will deserve a reward afterwards._

Ruby burst into laughter once they arrived, giving her hand a squeeze and leading her in without any objections. "You're going to dress me up, aren't you?"

Weiss felt how her cheeks tinged red at the spot on guess. "You're not wrong, but I was thinking that your wardrobe could do with a bit of expanding in any case. I'll buy an outfit you like and then we'll visit the bakery you love so much."

Ruby opened her mouth to object at the gift, but Weiss promptly put a finger to her lips. "I want to. You dote on me so much already that I want to give back whenever I can, even if I know that it's not a contest. I just enjoy how happy it makes you, so it's really your fault."

"Well," Ruby began, looking quite pleased, "I guess when you put it like that I have no choice but to graciously accept your affections." She curtsied and then broke down in a fit of laughter, dragging her into the store the next moment.

Once inside, Weiss quickly picked out a few sets for Ruby. To her delight, Ruby was engaged in the conversation and even brought up a few different ideas herself. It seemed she had put some thought into the subject in her spare time, and Weiss loved being able to bond over something she felt passionate about.

As they talked and considered various items for both of them, Weiss found herself with a certain sense of pride over the fact that Ruby displayed curiosity and looked like she was enjoying herself as they perused various combinations of skirts, shirts and t-shirts. It seemed that influence wasn't a one-way street.

Once a suitable assortment of options had been acquired, Ruby went inside the changing booth, and Weiss patiently waited while she heard the rustling of clothes from inside, which sent her mind drifting as her imagination went into overdrive. An instinctive whim to join Ruby appeared in her mind, making her face grow red. It would be tempting and Ruby wouldn't mind - quite the contrary - but it wouldn't be right, nor did the store offer enough privacy to do so inconspicuously.

A beep of her Scroll beeping pulled her out of her thoughts. She fished up her Scroll and saw a text message from Yang addressed to both her and Ruby.

 _Hi guys, just wanna say sorry again for the little bet Blake and I had going. We'll be going to one of my friend's place so won't be back for the next few hours. Enjoy your date!_

As soon as she'd read it, her Scroll vibrated again. This time it was a message from Yang addressed to no one besides herself.

 _Hey Weissy! Sorry about earlier again… I was a little surprised but I'm sorry for teasing you like I did. Look, I trust you and know you make Ruby happy. That's all that matters to me._

Weiss made a strangled noise in the back of her throat upon reading it. She knew exactly what Yang was hinting at. She absolutely appreciated it, but fervently wished Yang wouldn't have brought it up. That was one conversation she never, ever, under _any_ circumstances wished to hold with a family member of her girlfriend. She knew she was a shy and prudish due to her upbringing, but talking about her sex life with anyone besides Ruby was something she would never agree to.

Nevertheless, she quickly typed up a short reply and sent it. There wasn't really much she could say besides accepting the apology and thanking her.

A moment later, Ruby stepped out of the dressing room wearing a rather cute combination of an open button-up shirt resting over a black top, accompanied by a pair of tight-fitting denim jeans. It suited her, not looking overly fancy but still retaining a distinct sense of casual style.

Weiss looked at her girlfriend approvingly, nodding to herself as she drank in the fruit of her labor. Her mind went back to the previous time they'd done this, remembering how much fun that had been. She even had an excuse brewing to repeat it again.

 _She hasn't rolled up the sleeves and the pant legs are too long. She should probably try the other size I insisted on, or maybe folding them once would be enough. We could always shorten them afterwards. I need to give her a hand in any case._

It was a weak justification, and there were some risks to consider. However, the temptation was too great and it only took a heartbeat for her instincts to capitalize on her desires and win her inner struggle.

"It's not bad, but I think we need some adjustments," she said, failing to keep the anticipation out of her voice as she pushed Ruby back into the changing booth with maybe a little bit more force than necessary. Her face had a distinct blush to it. "Let me help you."

* * *

"Why did I do that? The clerk definitely knew what we were doing!" Weiss exclaimed regretfully as they stepped out from the store, red-faced and clutching her shopping bag tightly.

Ruby, despite looking faintly embarrassed, was clearly enjoying how flustered she was, which only made things worse. She shrugged and patted her shoulder consolingly. "It's fine, Weiss. It wasn't like she was upset or even mentioned it. She just looked a bit amused when we checked out. It's possible she didn't notice all the time we spent in silence in there."

Weiss shot her a hopeful look, partially regretting that she had given into her desire to make out with Ruby in the changing booth. She just hadn't been able to help herself.

"Or maybe she did," Ruby said lamely, crushing the hope as soon as it had rekindled. In the next second she perked up though. "But it was fun."

"Lesson learned I suppose," Weiss replied and groaned. At least she'd bought a gift for Ruby, had gotten to play the dress up game like she wanted to, and had shared plenty of kisses.

 _I need to calm down a bit. Yesterday's really affected me badly._

"And you know, this isn't the first time I've noticed you really seem to like to kiss where we can get caught, despite your protests." Ruby had a mask of innocence, idly examining a storefront.

Weiss' face grew very red, and she cursed her pale complex for the umptenth time for giving it away. Ruby could be so astute when she wanted to. "It's maybe… a bit exciting," she admitted. She still hadn't examined that part of her, preferring to keep it at a safe distance until more pressing matters were resolved.

Ruby giggled. "That's so cute, you know? We all have some things we like a lot."

Weiss threw a long glance at her girlfriend, noting how her cheeks were flushed. She wanted to ask, but decided at the last moment against it. A public setting like this wasn't exactly ideal for such a conversation. And maybe she needed to consider her own feelings concerning her kinks a bit more first.

"I haven't given it much thought yet, but I probably should do that sometime," she deflected. Weiss looked up at the sky and found that the grey clouds had turned a shade darker. A chance to change topic had materialized. "Didn't you say it wouldn't rain?"

Ruby chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Yeah, guess I was wrong. The weather is a bit unpredictable sometimes. It can shift quickly. Let's buy cookies and then head home before it starts pouring down! Otherwise we might be stuck here the entire day. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but it's cosier at home and we can play with Zwei."

They quickly procured freshly baked cookies and, courtesy of Weiss, cinnamon buns to share with everyone later, and set out towards home.

Unfortunately for them, the skies grew increasingly dark, and with another five minutes of walking ahead of them, their luck ran out, and rain started pouring down.

They ran as fast as they could through the downpour. Ruby was actually laughing, seemingly unaffected by it despite how cold it was. For Weiss, laughing was the furthest thing on her mind right now. Her clothes were soaked through and she felt chilled to the bone despite running, her extremities beginning to go numb already.

She'd lived in Atlas for almost her entire life and she still disliked the cold. Weiss wondered what Yang would think about that. She would probably find it amusing. Had it been just a light shower it wouldn't have been so bad, but the heavy rain was already forming puddles and drenching their surroundings, cooling the air around them from the sheer size of the downfall. She wiped her forehead before she got any more water in her eyes.

"We're almost there," Ruby shouted, and turned around to cast Weiss an encouraging smile. Her wet hair was slick against her face and despite her soaked state Weiss couldn't help but to find the sight impossibly attractive. Or perhaps that was precisely why. Running ahead of her on the dirt road, Ruby looked so… alive. And when the clouds parted for a heartbeat and framed the girl she loved in sparkling rays of sunshine, it took her breath away.

They reached home a minute later and barged into the hallway. Weiss let out an audible sigh of relief as the much warmer indoor temperature washed over her. It was a small comfort compared to how cold she felt, but it was better than nothing. She was panting lightly from the exertion, again reminding her that she needed to work on her stamina.

"My shoes are soaked," she complained, hugging herself to preserve warmth after putting down her bag. She hated how the water was dripping from her clothes and how they clung to her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd shift so rapidly. We would've made it if I hadn't wanted cookies," Ruby apologized as she removed a wet sock and put it over the closest radiator. She was equally drenched, with rain water staining the floor around her.

"It's fine. You can't control the weather, and I did have to work on my cardio," Weiss joked once she'd caught her breath, already feeling her mood soar simply by not being outdoors. "Let me just change clothes and I'll be fine."

"You should take a shower, Weiss. You look really cold." Ruby suggested, throwing her a worried look and critically examining her drenched appearance.

Weiss nodded. A shower was an excellent proposition. "Yes, that is a good idea. I'm soaked to the bone. But don't you need to take one too?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nah, I'll cozy up in a pile of blankets while I wait. I'll be fine."

The suggestion didn't sit entirely right with Weiss. She knew Ruby was just as cold as she was, so she would at least make sure to make it a quick deal.

"Or you know, why don't we shower together!" Ruby joked with a laugh in the next second, sending her a gleeful look, all too happy at trying to fluster her.

Weiss heart skipped a beat. She knew precisely what she wanted in that moment. She became acutely aware that they were alone in the house and would be so for the next few hours. It offered endless possibilities.

 _Isn't this precisely the kind of situation I should take advantage of? But am I ready for that? I admit I'm still nervous, but after yesterday… I need to stop fretting so much! I want it, and I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind. And if things just happen to escalate… I don't think I would be opposed._

Maybe it was the memory of Ruby's body pressed against her, or the fantasizing she'd done over the past months, or how extra smitten she'd felt since she woke up…. Weiss wasn't entirely sure what gave her this sudden confidence boost, but she knew that she had no pressure or expectations to live up to. So for precisely that reason, she wanted to be selfish and throw caution to the wind.

Making up her mind, Weiss opened her mouth and, with her heart in her throat, suggested something she half a year ago wouldn't have dared to even imagine.

"You can join me," she said quietly, eyes not quite brave enough to linger on her girlfriend.

* * *

 **I've always wanted to leave a chapter on a cliffhanger. Did I succeed?**

 **Seriously though… I'm not 100 % happy with the rest of what I intended to be this chapter and not really in a mood to fix it, so figured I'd post this until I feel like working on the rest.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, here's chapter 27. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **Beta reader: LawsonHawk**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened as she did a double take at the words Weiss had just spoken, her heart skipping a beat.

"W-what?" she stammered out, believing that she'd misheard. No way Weiss had said what she just did! It had just been a joke, a little teasing to fluster her. However, the expression on her girlfriend's face gave no hint of such.

Weiss gave her a shy smile as their eyes met, her gaze full of that perfect mix of bashfulness and determination Ruby had come to love so much. The deep red tone to her face wasn't only thanks to the cold she was no doubt experiencing either.

 _Is… is she really saying…?_

Ruby began to realize she might not have misheard.

"I said you can join me," Weiss repeated in a louder voice, now looking more amused than anything else as Ruby blinked, stupefied.

Ruby opened her mouth, but found no words. She closed it again, her heartbeat hammering hard as the implications became clear, but eventually she managed to regain her composure somewhat in response. "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, it was just yesterday we talked and I mea-"

Weiss nodded, stopping her rambling instantly. "Yes, I want to. Besides, I don't want you to sit and freeze while waiting for me." Her expression took on an apologetic tone at that thought.

The confirmation sent a jolt of excitement through Ruby. "Okay, let's just put away the stuff we bought!" she said enthusiastically. She was grateful for the concern Weiss showed as well. It was pretty cold if she was to be honest, so a shower was a much better option than huddling up in a blanket. Freely displaying her approval of the suggestion moreover served the purpose of reassuring Weiss she was all for the idea.

With her thoughts still in some disarray, she quickly went about her task. As much as Weiss' words echoed in her head, a part of her still couldn't believe them, but when both girls found themselves in the bathroom upstairs a few minutes, she had no choice but to accept reality for what it was.

To say that she was excited, almost bursting with anticipation, was an understatement. She was nervous too, and a bit hopeful over what this might lead to, but she made up her mind to make this about Weiss first and foremost. Ruby had also never before in her life imagined that a shower could look so intimidating.

 _It seems she wants this so… I mean, she was really clear about it and it's her idea so I shouldn't try to discourage her more by asking if she's absolutely sure about this, right? Just gonna keep my cool and take it slow..._

Her mind did a quick flashback to when Weiss had been so flustered over the idea of taking a shower together when they'd picked strawberries a few days ago. Ruby couldn't help but to feel a sense of giddiness over the effect she was having on Weiss. She had single-handedly caused Weiss to go from almost not daring to hold hands to suggesting they shower together.

 _I'm so proud of her! My princess has come so far!_

Weiss was standing next to her, looking a bit lost as she waited for… something. It didn't take much to imagine the nervous thoughts going through her girlfriend's mind. And as anxious as she herself felt, she knew Weiss needed the support more, as her confidence was probably rapidly unravelling in this very moment.

Deciding to take the lead in this, she stepped forward, taking Weiss' chilled hands in her own, gently squeezing them. Their eyes met and Ruby examined Weiss closely, trying to ascertain whether to go through with this or not. A final check before there was no going back.

"May I?" Ruby asked while keeping eye contact, grabbing the hem of Weiss drenched t-shirt, feeling silly for the formality of the request. But somehow, she knew it was needed.

"Yes. You can undress me. I trust you, and I think you'd like it." Weiss smiled at her again, no hesitation present in her eyes. There was just an awful lot of embarrassment there, but that was to be expected. It was cute.

"I would be lying if I said I had never dreamed of this exact thing…" Ruby said sheepishly, letting out a nervous giggle.

The admission elicited a laugh and an eye roll from her love. It seemed like it helped Weiss to calm down, as the tenseness in her posture slackened and her features relaxed. "Then I'm glad I can make it come true," Weiss said quietly, looking so adorable Ruby almost didn't know what to do.

Ruby couldn't stop the dumb grin that began to spread over her face, but she set about her task as delicately and gently as she could, while making sure to maintain eye contact and watch out for any flares of hesitation.

After some coaxing and ensuring Weiss' long hair didn't get in the way, the T-shirt came off, exposing a pink bra with plenty of lace. Needless to say, Ruby liked what she saw a lot. But to not make it uncomfortable for Weiss, she didn't linger and moved onto the next item.

With the top off, there was only the bottom left. Ruby steeled herself mentally, glancing down at the soaked jeans shorts Weiss was wearing. This part was a lot more nerve-wracking - much more intimate and full of implications.

She looked back up at Weiss, meeting her girlfriend's gaze to once again confirm it was okay. Something in Weiss' eyes shifted, the nervousness transforming into steely determination. In the next moment, Weiss took her hands in her own and moved them to the first button of her shorts, helping to undo it. "I said I wanted this, Ruby. I'm not going to start running. I want the two of us to shower together, and I want it before I freeze to death."

Ruby let out a giggle. "Alright, alright. As my princess commands, I shall undress her."

"Dolt," Weiss retorted with a silly smile.

No longer hesitating, Ruby unbuttoned the shorts and watched the item fall to the floor, revealing a matching set of panties. Weiss stepped out of it and removed her socks herself, her face a deep-red.

Naturally, Ruby took the opportunity to take it all in. Once again, she got to see her girlfriend's lithe frame, flat stomach, slender hips, and that adorable expression Weiss made when she was so self-conscious. But she could also see the anticipation and excitement in her eyes.

The effect a nearly-naked Weiss had on her was a lot more prominent than when she'd worn her bikini. Even if the surface area it covered was of similar proportions, the fact remained that this was her _underwear_. Everything was different. And Weiss was perfect.

"Weiss, you're so beautiful. You're absolutely gorgeous," Ruby said sincerely, barely able to navigate the many emotions that coursed through her. Affection, love, lust, and happiness all fought for dominance within her.

Weiss averted her eyes, her face gaining colour rapidly. However, a smile pulled at her lips over the praise. "Thanks. H-help me with the rest." She spun around in the next second, and with shaky hands Ruby moved forward and unclasped her bra and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. She let her fingers trail through her girlfriend's wet hair, down over her spine, and then down to her sides until she reached the last item of clothing Weiss was wearing.

Weiss let out a cute little gasp, but didn't move. Ruby loved that sound so much.

Hooking her fingers under the hem of the underwear, she pulled them to down just enough to let gravity take care of the rest. Her eyes drifted downwards.

 _She has the cutest butt I've ever seen! Not that I've seen a lot of butts… but this is definitely my favorite!_

If Ruby knew her girlfriend well, and she would like to think she did, Weiss wouldn't like the silence at all. "You look great," she said, lacing her voice with as much affection as she could. Wanting to reassure Weiss, Ruby wrapped her in a hug in the next second.

However, it didn't have the intended effect. Weiss shrieked and flailed in her arms the second they made contact. "You're cold!"

Ruby practically jumped away from her, wanting to smack herself for being so forgetful. She was still wearing her clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't think!" she sputtered out hurriedly.

"You were so busy admiring me you forgot, didn't you?" Weiss' shoulders shook as she tried to reign in peals of laughter, suddenly spinning around on the spot to face her.

"Yeah, sorr-" Ruby tapered off, her jaw dropping. She tried to speak, but the words died in her throat. Her eyes wandered up and down repeatedly. Weiss' small but perfect chest, her slender hips, the blush colouring her face, the neat trim… Ruby gulped.

Weiss fidgeted, clearly self-conscious, but didn't make a move to hide. "While it makes me really happy that you seem to enjoy what you see so much... it's really embarrassing for me," she said in a very flustered voice.

Jolting, Ruby finally found her voice. "Sorry, I'm just s- I mean, you're just so- I don't even know what I'm saying, Weiss!" she whined. "You're so hot I can't even think!"

Weiss blushed profusely, a very happy smile spreading over her face. "That makes me very happy, but I'm still freezing. It's your turn."

It took a moment for Ruby to catch what Weiss meant, but when she did, her eyes widened and her face burned. Even more surprising was that Weiss looked quite determined. Ruby guess that Weiss maybe had reached the point where she simply couldn't be more embarrassed.

However, nothing could've prepared her for the way Weiss removed one of her items of clothing after the other. It was quick, clumsy, but Ruby barely noticed. She was so preoccupied with how absolutely lovely Weiss looked. Face flaming red, bashful blue eyes averting themselves after straying for brief moments, dainty fingers running over her skin and leaving burning hot trails where they'd touched… Ruby didn't think she'd ever be able forget the experience.

"You're beautiful, Ruby," Weiss said quietly once she was done.

Ruby imagined she could feel every gaze, loving the feeling of being admired. "You too, Weiss."

They stood there for a moment in silence, both slightly lost for what to do. Ruby took a deep breath, somehow managing to push down most of the desire to hide. When she thought of it, why did she even feel this way? Why should the idea of being nude together with the person she loved be embarrassing? That made her feel more composed.

"Shower?" she asked, filing away her thoughts for later. Weiss nodded, eyes darting up and down again to look some more. Ruby sent her a gentle smile, taking her hand in a light grip, fingers laced together, and stepped into the shower. This was a new experience for them, but she knew they'd do what they always did - be an awesome couple and figure things out together.

Ruby set the water to a suitable temperature to warm them up quickly. The sudden wash of warmth over their skin felt wonderful, slowly whisking away the cold that had seeped into their bones.

Weiss let out a loud sigh of bliss. "A warm shower after being so cold is one of the best things in the world - after you."

Ruby giggled, huffing to avoid getting water into her nose, and lightly poked at her girlfriend's arm. "You flatterer."

Weiss smiled and took a step back to let the warm water wash over her too, tilting her head back and running her fingers through her hair. "I may not be good at flirting, but I have to try, don't I?"

Ruby smiled at her and, stepping closer, she put her hands on Weiss' shoulders, lightly rubbing them. Weiss looked at her again, and seeing no hesitation, Ruby moved in for a gentle hug. "I'm not as cold this time, right?"

Weiss let out a flustered giggle, but wrapped her own arms around her. "No, you're not."

They stood like that for a moment under the warm water. Ruby thought she could feel Weiss' heartbeat, or perhaps she was imagining it. But she didn't imagine the absolute adoration and love she felt in that moment. It was nearly crushing her, yet didn't feel oppressive. It was more like an electric current was running through her nerves, magnifying each sensation, each point of contact filling every corner of her being with the desire to always be with the white-haired, pale beauty she was holding in her arms. The closeness and trust they shared was one of the best moments she'd ever experienced.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ruby asked. She didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, it is," her girlfriend replied in an almost dreamy voice. Weiss suddenly pressed herself closer, Ruby feeling how she tightened the hold around the midsection, letting one hand rest against one of her shoulder blades. Her head came to rest against Ruby's shoulder.

In turn, Weiss gave a cute little squeak when Ruby let hand land on her rear. Ruby let out a giggle and happily gave it a light squeeze.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked, really enjoying what they were doing but a little unsure where to go from here. What they were doing could at this point only reasonably lead to one conclusion of where things were heading, should Weiss want to, but it was just yesterday they'd talked. Ruby didn't want to push things further, as much as she wanted to. She'd promised to let Weiss take the lead, and she'd stick to that.

"This is wonderful," Weiss said against her ear. Ruby felt how her hot breath tickled her ear. "Really good. But I want you to kiss me." The tone in her voice changed subtly, tinged with longing.

It was irresistible. Secure in the knowledge that Weiss knew what she was comfortable with, Ruby gently cupped her girlfriend's chin with one hand and stepped away enough for their lips to meet. It was slow, and she took the time to enjoy it. The kiss was warm, wet and full of affection, and they lost track of time as they stood under the gentle drizzle of the showerhead.

However, they eventually had to catch their breaths and Ruby pulled back. Their eyes met, both girls unable to keep smiles off their faces. An unspoken question passed between them.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned forward once more for another kiss, pressing Ruby against her as close as she could.

* * *

Weiss fell down on the bed, already letting out a low groan of frustration from not feeling Ruby's lips on her. In the next second, the bed jolted as Ruby straddled her waist.

She let out a gasp when she registered the body weight and corresponding warmth. Her heart hammered rapidly, so much so that she could feel her pulse in her ears, and she felt lightheaded from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

Completely nude, and with water clinging to her skin, it was impossible for Weiss to tear her eyes from Ruby. Her girlfriend's breathing was hard, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of desire.

Weiss drank in the sight before her, swallowing in a bid to alleviate her dry throat. It didn't really help.

 _She's so beautiful!… I want more._

Ruby leaned forward, hovering above her, arms on either side of her shoulders for purchase.

As if compelled by an unknown force, Weiss moved her hands to Ruby's waist, noticing how unsteady they were. The skin felt burning hot to the touch and it sent a shiver through her spine even as her hands lightly shook from anticipation.

She felt so exposed like this, but that was fine. Her girlfriend's eyes roamed over her upper body freely, and she found that she liked that feeling a lot. But she wanted more. Just feeling Ruby resting her weight on her like this wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

Hesitation surfaced for a moment, cautioning her to reconsider if she was ready. Her mind replayed moments from the previous night, and she recalled how lovestruck she'd been the entire day. She wanted to feel more of that. She wanted to solidify that feeling.

"Weiss?" Concern was evident in Ruby's voice even now, in a moment where all rationality should've been thrown out the window. Ruby had waited months for this, with Weiss very aware of the desire and pent-up need her girlfriend had felt during that time.

In the silence that followed, Weiss heard each shaky inhale and exhale, and each heartbeat. A water drop fell from the tip of Ruby's hair, landing on her collarbone. She had to respond before Ruby called it off.

 _She's really holding herself back for my sake. I really have nothing to be afraid of. I love her, and I want this._

The last lingering hesitation shattered. Making up her mind, Weiss didn't reply with words, instead leaning up and pulling Ruby down towards her, their lips locked in the next moment.

* * *

Ruby felt Weiss roll over on her side, curling herself up against her. She wrapped her arms around her in the next instant, and Weiss let out a pleased sigh as she rested her weight against her, still panting and out of breath but beginning to recover.

Ruby knew exactly how she felt. Her skin was sweaty and her muscles felt weak from exertion. Weiss looked to be just as spent, her hue having the same damp sheen to it and her face holding a lingering blush. Along with an absolutely adorable, happy little smile. Pride swelled in her chest from having caused that.

Another contented sigh escaped Weiss when Ruby began to play with her hair, running her fingers gently back and forth. She dipped her head and let her nose nuzzle into her hairline above her forehead, blowing hot air on her skin with each exhale. "Love you," she said in a quiet voice.

"Love you more," Weiss replied softly from below.

Ruby pulled back and their eyes met. They exchanged tired but silly smiles, both caught up in their shared sense of euphoria. Weiss' eyes shimmered with affection, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"You're so beautiful," Ruby whispered. Weiss gave another dopey smile, reaching over and pecking her lips. It only caused Ruby to tighten the hold she had on the girl she loved.

She was exhausted, yet did not want to sleep. Curled up under the blanket like this, with her girlfriend wrapped in her embrace, she was surrounded by their combined body heat. It was a feeling that made her want to never leave bed.

Glancing to the side, Ruby saw she had accidentally left claw marks on her girlfriend's shoulder blades. She winced.

"What?" Weiss asked, her voice happy but tired.

"Uhm," Ruby began, thoroughly embarrassed, "I may have left some nail marks on your back. Sorry."

In response, Weiss just curled closer. "It's fine. I say it was worth it."

Ruby had to make an effort to not start laughing. Things had gotten intense. A lot more than she had thought was possible for their first time having sex. And it had been wonderful.

Sure, in the beginning they'd fumbled about as they tested what they liked and didn't, and Ruby had come to realize she hadn't been nearly as prepared for this as she had thought, but as soon as they'd gotten the hang of things and found a rhythm, they'd shared something really special and beautiful.

She was also so proud over Weiss for having communicated with her the entire time, quickly telling her what she liked and didn't. It had made things a lot easier, giving their affections a lighthearted and playful air.

The deep love she was feeling made her restless, almost like she couldn't stay still and wanted to jump around and cheer in celebration… and yet she was perfectly content to just lay there together with Weiss, not saying a word and bask in the afterglow. The thought caused a dreamy smile to form on her lips. She felt happy, safe, and so many other things. But two emotion stood out from the rest: Closeness and tender love.

 _God, I love her so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with her and cuddle like this every day!_

A few minutes passed by in silence, both girls too spent to say anything more and instead opting to just lay there in quiet contentment. Those thoughts continued to run through her mind as she gently stroked Weiss' hair, fueling a series of adorable little noises whenever she hit a place that itched or felt soothing.

"Love you, Weiss," Ruby whispered gently after a while, pulling her catch just a bit closer to herself. "God, I love you so much it hurts. So much that I don't know what to do. I'm so happy I met you, and I'm so grateful I got to experience something so wonderful together with you."

"And I love you, Ruby Rose. More than I think any combination of words can do justice." Weiss craned her head enough to give a lazy kiss. Ruby reciprocated, but to her momentary chagrin, Weiss soon left her mouth, only to slowly trail feather-light kisses along her jawbone and down over her throat, ending at her collarbone. Then she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

All was well again.

"In hindsight, I feel silly for waiting so long. It was amazing," Weiss confessed, her warm breath teasing her throat minutely.

Ruby let out a giggle. "Yeah, it was. But I think it was just the right time for it. You weren't ready before." She thought back to how hesitant and insecure Weiss had been about even hand holding in the very beginning. Ruby was glad she didn't feel this way anymore. She hoped that her girlfriend would one day feel completely comfortable with herself. Weiss deserved nothing less.

"But you were so frustrated. I could tell." Weiss replied in the next moment, a twinge of guilt in her voice from having kept her waiting.

Ruby knew she had to put a stop to that train of thought immediately. "Don't worry about it. It was so worth the wait. I told you it was something fun that would bring us closer together. And can you imagine it being this good if you had gone through with something you didn't want to? Weiss, stop trying to apologize for it."

Weiss hummed. "Yes, you're right. I'm glad you kept nudging me in the right direction, teasing and flirting with me though. Thank you for being patient with me. Today was the first time I felt truly ready, and actually experiencing sex was something else… it's like I have fully embraced my sexuality." She sounded almost reverent as the words left her mouth.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm so glad I experienced my first time together with the only one I'll ever want to be with."

"I feel the same way," Weiss said in a flustered voice and burrowed her face in the crook of her neck. Ruby imagined that she could feel the heat from the blush donning those cute cheeks. "But this is nice too," she added a moment later.

"Just laying here and cuddling afterwards?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. It's..." Ruby could almost imagined how Weiss' eyebrows furrowed as she sought for words. "I'm not entirely sure how to articulate it… I feel so close to you. Not only physically, but with my heart too."

"I know exactly how you feel," Ruby replied.

In the next moment, Weiss moved around to rest her head on Ruby's chest instead. "And _this_ is _very_ comfortable too." She let out a cute giggle.

Ruby laughed and scratched her girlfriend behind her ear. Her other hand took Weiss' slender hand in her own and interlocked their fingers. She didn't mind this position at all either.

"Ruby?"

She hummed, craning her neck to look at Weiss.

"When will everyone else be back?"

Ruby was silent for a moment. She felt how Weiss tensed in anticipation, even before the words had left her lips. Those blue eyes she loved so much had a certain calculating gleam to them.

"Why do you ask?" She had to admit to herself that she did a horrible job of hiding in which direction her thoughts were rushing. She was pretty sure she could figure out why Weiss was asking.

"Can we do it again?" the shy reply came. Weiss' gaze darted to the side, face bright red.

Ruby giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

In the next moment, Weiss gave a cute yelp as Ruby rolled her over on her back and descended upon her.

* * *

 **I hope this... climax to the sexual tension between them was cute and enjoyable.**

 **Wow, it took me over 200 000 words to get these two laid. I'm almost embarrassed by how much of a slow burn this has been in some regards.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, here's chapter 28. Hope you folks enjoy it.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The next few days passed in a happy blur for Weiss.

First of all, she had overcome a big obstacle in their relationship. After she and Ruby were spent for the second time, they'd just rested and cuddled together before taking another shower well in advance of Blake and Yang's return. The rest of the day was spent curled up together in the sofa and reading in the books they'd borrowed, followed by a game of cards with everyone else and a movie before bed.

The confidence boost that followed had been a complete surprise to her. Sure, she'd fumbled and been uncertain, but practice makes perfect, and she'd showcased that in plenty according to Ruby. And just knowing that she was able to make her girlfriend feel so good was an amazing confidence boost in itself.

Another thing Weis had noticed was how relaxed she'd suddenly become. At first it was difficult to pinpoint - something felt different but she'd chalked it up to the jitters dying down, but soon enough it dawned on her that a thick layer of stress she'd held onto for far too long had been obliterated.

Overall, she felt more patient, was more jovial and her outlook on life was somehow rosier. And when she put all those things together, it made her feel a bit silly, but in a happy, playful soft way. Laughter bubbled up easier than ever, she was more affectionate, and a little bit extra enthusiastic about things in general. On more than one occasion it had caused Yang and Blake to cast her a surprised glance.

In Ruby, she could see the same changes. How they expressed it differed minutely, but it was clear as day to her. It was like they'd fallen in love all over again.

 _And if I'm happy and Ruby's happy, then we can only be happy together. … How sappy am I getting?! Winter would've found this so amusing, could she see me in this moment._

She shifted in the sofa to find a more comfortable spot, and Ruby followed, pressing herself towards her side and resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. A content little sigh escaped her girlfriend, making a smile play across Weiss' lips. They were taking turns playing a videogame where their choices determined the direction of the story. Like an interactive movie of sorts.

However, the change Weiss liked the most was how much more affectionate Ruby had become. Ruby had for as long as they'd been a couple loved physical contact. At first, early on, Weiss had felt awkward and unused to it but that had changed with time. Now though, Ruby's want to stay close had reached a new level.

Frequent hugs, kisses, lots of hand-holding, having her rest in her lap so Ruby could play with her hair, a random quick brush through her ponytail, often a pat to her rear when the opportunity presented itself… the list was long.

No wonder they'd managed to do it twice more since then.

All in all, Weiss was very pleased with this new development, but one small detail marred the experience.

"You two are so cute it's almost sickening," Yang jokingly complained as she took the controller from Ruby and handed it to Blake. Weiss blushed profusely, nodding but not looking Yang in the eyes.

A giggle escaped Ruby, who only made a point of cuddling even closer in defiance. "I can't help it. I love her so much," she said dreamily.

Weiss again cursed her pale complexion. Not even weeks of sunbathing would help with that. Ruby's words made her feel over the moon though.

 _This is the only drawback so far… I don't want Yang to figure out what's going on or why we're like this. However, she gave me her blessing and everything...so she probably knows. She's got a sixth sense for these sorts of things._

Weiss reasoned it was probably best to not consider that particular piece of insight in too much detail. It would only invite paranoia. The thought that Yang knew she'd had sex with her sister just rubbed her the wrong way.

A quiet restrained laugh escaped Blake. "If I ever write a book," her eyes twinkled with amusement, "I'll be sure to model the everyday little things on how you behave. Ruby's like a cat who's caught a bag of catnip and won't let go."

"Blakey, you're inviting yourself to endure a lot of cat puns if you say such things," Yang warned humorously.

"I dare you to. I'll pick all the choices I know you won't like." Blake looked completely serious and raised the controller threateningly.

Yang shied back, raising her hands in defeat.

"Whipped," Weiss quipped with a smile, finally finding a chance to get back at her friend. Blake and Ruby burst out laughing.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you were it way before me, Weissy. Ruby's got you wrapped around her finger." Yang waggled her eyebrows at her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. She's mine!" Ruby let out something akin to a pleased purr, sitting up straight. Weiss missed the contact immediately, but kept her eyes glued on the TV. That joke had backfired spectacularly, and Ruby's comments didn't help - even if she really liked the idea. She was Ruby's. Ruby was hers.

"Weiss." her girlfriend said.

"Hmm?" she hummed, turning her head.

Their lips met.

* * *

"Guys, why don't we go camping today or tomorrow? Just for one night," Ruby proposed as they were situated around the breakfast table on Wednesday morning.

"Let's do that!" Yang concurred, scraping the last piece of scrambled egg onto her fork, "it's been a while and the camping equipment needs some love anyway."

Weiss felt so grateful none of the people around her insisted to speak with food in the mouths. Yang would occasionally slip up, but enough glares and subtle coughs from her over the months had paid off.

She had come to enjoy eating breakfast together like this. Unlike the cafeteria at Beacon, the small number of people made it pleasant and not too noisy, allowing for smalltalk or just an amiable clinking of utensils as they sat in a comfortable silence and dispelled the last lingering sleepiness. Unlike at Schnee Manor, impeccable table manners and silence wasn't encouraged.

Blake pulled her nose out of the newspaper she was glancing over long enough to nod. The meal was almost over and she'd finished first. "That would be fun."

Something else which would never have been approved at Schnee Manor, but completely fine here. Eating without feeling like you wanted to flee the room did wonders to one's appetite.

Three pair of eyes turned to Weiss. "Okay, why not," she said. Not that she'd ever gone camping before, but for precisely that reason this would be a fun and useful experience. Moreover, they'd soon take on missions so sleeping outside would eventually happen. Getting acclimated to it a bit wouldn't hurt. Truth be told, her lack of familiarity with the outdoors activities had her a bit worried.

"The usual place?" asked Taiyang.

"Yep, where else? It's the best spot," Ruby replied with a smile.

"I went on a walk there a while ago and it was still in good shape." He hummed then snapped his fingers. "Yang, why don't you take the car and head into town to buy food for your little expedition," Taiyang said and handed her his card, adding, "Fill up the tank while you're at it, please."

"I'll go to!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked really eager, but more so from worry than excitement. Weiss was about to ask, but the next moment clarified it. "Someone needs to make sure you don't forget the stuff for s'mores this year, Yang!"

"Gee, sis, will you never let me off the hook for that? It was one time," Yang complained. "O-N-E T-I-M-E-" she added just to make it crystal clear.

"It was only one time, what's the big deal?" Ruby said in a mock-offended voice, sticking her tongue out at her. "Oh, I don't know, Yang, maybe the lack of s'mores".

Yang rolled her eyes and Weiss barely restrained a very unladylike snort of amusement. She imagined them both ten years younger and bickering in just the same way.

"Can I come to?" Blake asked, folding the newspaper neatly and putting it to the side.

"Sure, anything in particular you want to do?" Ruby queried.

"I'd like visit the library and borrow your library card again, if that's okay?" Blake replied, looking faintly embarrassed. "I sometimes wonder if I read too much. I've been going through close to a book every second day."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like you're not socialising or spending time with us. You need to relax just as much as the rest of us," Weiss replied.

Yang nudged her friend. "The princess is right, we're on vacation so we can do whatever we want to." The customary glare Weiss would still send her over the nickname was promptly ignored.

"Absolutely," Taiyang added. "Take it from me: School is the best time in life. Once you're out in the real world, you'll wish you have as much time as you currently have to lazy about. Especially when you're on a several week long mission outside the Kingdoms. Use it well."

"Do you want to come with us, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye how Ruby suddenly paid more attention. She shook her head, already seeing an opportunity for something she'd put off for too long. She wanted to talk to Taiyang about her relationship with Ruby. "No, I'll stay here. I should do some more reading." She saw how Ruby gave her an amused look. She smirked and looked Ruby right in the eyes. "Or maybe I'll just play with Zwei the entire time and there's nothing you can do about it." It came out in a teasing tone, having just the intended effect.

Ruby pouted, blushing fiercely when everyone began laughing. "Ugh, can't you guys just forget that?"

"If you forget about the s'mores grudge, sis," Yang countered smoothly.

After finishing breakfast, Weiss helped Blake with the dishes while the rest prepared a small shopping list. Once done, Ruby and the rest moved out into the hallway.

"I'll see you soon," was all Weiss caught before Ruby gave her a hug, rocking her back and forth for a few seconds. Letting go, she looked deep into her eyes and moved forward just enough to briefly bump their noses together and give her a chaste kiss. "Love you." The same goofy grin Weiss had seen with increasing frequency during the last few days made another appearance.

"Love you too, Ruby." Weiss blushed, but at least she wasn't as bashful as she used to be. For better or worse, she'd acclimatised herself to her girlfriend's subconscious desire to flaunt their relationship - and the subsequent amused and proud looks from Yang, Blake and Taiyang respectively. And making her girlfriend so happy from such a comparatively small gesture was so worth it.

She followed them outside and watched them climb into the car, Yang in the driver's seat.

"Don't crash the car!" Taiyang said loudly to overcome the low hum of the engine.

"Would I do such a thing?" Yang asked innocently through the rolled down window.

"I've seen you drive, and don't go say I'm getting old. My eyesight ain't that bad yet." He playfully squinted his eyes at her, imitating holding a cane and bending his back.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll be careful, grandpa. I'll pick up some ointment for your sore joints while I'm at it."

"Don't forget the tea and biscuits," he jested back.

In the next moment they were off, with Ruby turning around in her seat and giving her one last wave before the jeep disappeared around a bend. Weiss shook her head, enjoying the warm feeling within her from knowing she was so loved and cared for by someone else.

Zwei pattered up next to Weiss, stroking himself against her legs.

 _And that goes for you too, you charming little fluffball._

"Come here, you adorable little thing" she said softly, bending down and picking him up in her arms. He yipped happily, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. She had to resist an urge to hug him as tightly as she could, even if she was confident he'd withstand that. Whenever she saw a cute animal that was always the first thought to enter her mind: giving it a crushing hug and never letting go.

"Tai, is she really that reckless of a driver?" she asked while scratching Zwei's stomach. She knew Yang would never do something to hurt Ruby, but that didn't alleviate the small, unreasonable sense of worry in her.

"Not when she has passengers, but she likes speed. If she ever asks you to ride with her on her bike I suggest you decline. She'll probably try to scare you to death." He sighed, muttering something about feeling old under his breath. "Now then, I got work to do. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, Tai. I'll think I'll just stay here and pet Zwei for a while." She let out a laugh as an idea hit her. "I'll take a picture and send it for Ruby to stew over."

He snickered. "Please do. Thinking about it, isn't this the first time you two have been separated since you arrived?"

Weiss blinked. He was right. She'd not been away from Ruby's vicinity for over a week. Not that Beacon had been too different, but this was still different. "You're right, I haven't. I think I'll be fine though. A few hours won't kill me."

Taiyang nodded. "No matter how much you love someone, spending some time away from each other is a good idea. I know you don't want to upset her, but don't be afraid to ask for space if you need it. She's been particularly clingy these past few days," he noted and chuckled.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Weiss barely managed to get out, internally in full panic mode from his observation.

 _What if he knows!? What do I do!?_

Luckily, he didn't mention it further and stepped inside, seemingly unaware of the inner turmoil and red face she managed to hide by pointedly looking at Zwei and scratching his belly.

Only then did she calm down, letting out a heavy sigh of relief she'd subconsciously been holding in. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to hold off on talking to him for a little bit longer… and she immediately shot that idea down.

 _Of course he doesn't know, Weiss. And even if he does, he's apparently okay with it. Stop worrying and stop trying to see his words as a way to postpone what you're planning. It's too important to not let this chance slip by._

Remembering her idea of poking fun at Ruby, Weiss sent a picture of herself petting the adorable little corgi to her girlfriend. The text read " _jealous_?" Weiss wished she could be in the car to see the end result.

Happy from a job well done, she spent a few minutes after that just sitting on the steps of the stairs and playing with the adorable little pup. While she did so, Weiss was gathering her confidence anew and strategizing for the conversation she wanted to have with Taiyang. She hadn't planned her little speech in great detail, unsure in which direction the pending conversation would go.

Deciding she'd stalled enough, Weiss set Zwei down and stepped into the house, the anxiety picking up and reaching another level. Weiss knew she could postpone it, and while a part of her wanted just that, she was also well aware that getting such a chance again was difficult. She could call him when they were back in Vale, but that would be cowardly and impersonal.

 _And really, I have nothing to worry about. I know he's very fond of me and cares plenty for me already, so I shouldn't be so nervous. It's just a very serious topic to bring up…_

Formulating long-term plans was something she hadn't spent too much time dwelling on. Primarily it was because her relationship with Ruby was so new and because she was so inexperienced. Imagining a future together years from now was all well and good for idle daydreaming, but reality was more complex. Weiss still didn't know what would happen, but she harbored a strong wish in her that Ruby and her would be compatible in the long run and deepen their bond over the coming years. That wish had only grown stronger with each day passing, to the point where she finally felt ready to consider it in some detail.

Taiyang had seated himself at the kitchen table, several folders and stacks of papers splayed out. It looked it was more test scores and essays. As she looked at him, she could see the resemblance to Ruby; the way he sat and the way his brow was slightly furrowed while deep in thought reminded her so much of how her girlfriend would always look when she was nose-deep in a textbook.

Still unnoticed, Weiss cleared her throat, causing him to look up.

"Oh, sorry, Weiss. Didn't hear you." He gestured to the papers, cracking a wry smile. "I may have the day off but my job disagrees with that and insists to keep me on my toes."

She returned it in kind, fully aware of what it was like to rarely be free from some pressing task to complete. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're busy, but there's something I've been meaning to speak with you about for a while, and I can't do it when Ruby's around. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

He put down the pen, giving her his undivided attention, his features settling into an easygoing smile. "Sure, I always have time for you. What's the matter, Weiss?" His voice was sincere, showcasing genuine interesting into what was on her mind. For not the first time, Weiss wished her own father was like this.

She walked over and sat down on the chair opposite him. She had her hands under the table, wringing them together nervously as she considered her words. A deep breath beforehand alleviated it partially. "Now that Ruby's not glued to me", she began, both cracking smiles at that, " I would like to talk to you about my intentions with her. Since you're her fath- dad, you have a right to know that. Anything else would be inconsiderate of me."

Taiyang's eyes widened. "I see. That's very kind of you." He hummed and drummed his fingers on the folder as he thought. "And awfully mature too. I didn't expect this at all… figured I'd just leave the two of you alone since you seem to know what you're doing, but I really appreciate it." Then he chuckled. "So, what are your intentions with my precious little daughter. Whisk her away and settle down in a cookie factory?"

The question was asked with some cheekiness, and it caused Weiss to relax a little bit more, though she was still awfully tense, shooting him a nervous smile. "I always worry over her diet, so probably not the last part." He chuckled at that. Taking another deep breath, she committed. "Ruby is very important to me, Tai. She's the most important person in my life, and I'm so thankful for each day I can spend with her. I want to make her the happiest girl ever, just as she makes me feel." Saying that out loud made pride and happiness swell up in her, as embarrassing it was. She also blushed profusely. It was suddenly hard to look him in the eyes, but for the right reasons.

"It shows every day, Weiss," Taiyang replied gently.

"Thank you. I mean it, every word of it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Weiss hesitated for a moment, not wanting to bring the next part up, but she owed it to him. He noticed the pause, his features taking on a more careful look. "How much do you know about my upbringing?" she finally asked. She didn't know how much Ruby had told him and needed to assess that first. It would be painful, but she wanted him to understand her and where she was coming from.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought, brow wrinkling as he searched his memory. "Not a whole lot. Ruby mentioned a few days ago that you held her hand in public for the first time, and coupled with what happened before… how you arrived and what your family name is, I would wager that it left some things to be desired." He looked scrutinizingly at her, but she could make out the sympathy under the surface.

 _He's a lot shrewder than first appearances, isn't he? Guess that comes with raising two daughters and managing a whole host of teenagers at Signal. It doesn't appear Ruby's told him too much though, so I'll have to start from the beginning._

Weiss let out a laugh. It sounded hollow even to herself. A lump formed in her throat, and maybe it was just a figment of her imagination, but the world suddenly seemed dimmer as memories of the past assaulted her. "Quite. It wasn't a happy childhood exactly," she whispered.

"Weiss, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable," he offered in that same gently tone.

She shook her head. "No, I want to, because I want you to understand what an impact Ruby's had in my life and how much she means to me."

A part of her wished for nothing more than to take his offer. It would be the easy way out. Hence, it was the wrong choice. So despite how heavy her heart felt, she began to talk about her upbringing, mentioning the good and the bad. She didn't go into much detail, only painting the picture in broad strokes. That was more than enough. Taiyang sat there and listened mostly in silence, apart from a hum or a sigh here and there.

Weiss appreciated that. She wasn't after wallowing in sympathy, only wanting him to understand where she was coming from. It felt… strange to let someone she didn't know that well in like this, even if it was just a condensed version of what Ruby, Yang and Blake already knew.

And whenever she mentioned her father, she could see that he grew angry. His eyes grew colder, his jawline clenched and he sat a little straighter on the chair. Weiss could easily spot the resemblance to Yang. It was the same telltale signs - just a little more refined due to his age. She appreciated that small gesture a lot. Taiyang was on her side in this, listening but not judging. Feeling sympathy but not dishing out platitudes. It was a cathartic experience, just as venting to Ruby yesterday had been.

Once she finished her brief story, no more than five minutes has passed, but Taiyang sat deep in thought for a moment, stewing everything over. Then the anger she saw faded from his eyes, and he looked at her with an incomprehensible expression - disappointment perhaps, but it didn't look like it was aimed at her.

"I'm sorry you've had such a difficult life, Weiss. It isn't right, not what a childhood's supposed to be like," he eventually said in a solemn tone, scratching at his stubble as he without a doubt continued to ponder her words.

"No, it isn't. I'm just glad my life is much better now." Weiss couldn't keep the hurt out from her voice and swallowed thickly, then opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, unsure if she should continue. It would be a bit presumptuous of her to unload like this, but she felt that Taiyang wouldn't mind. She needed to vent, to have someone that would listen to something she'd hidden deep within her mind for far too long. An adult, someone who was much wiser than her.

"I just can't hate him," she confessed, feeling how her hands began to minutely shake as the swirling vortex of unpleasantness grew ever stronger within her.

There was a moment of silence. She met his eyes briefly, taking note of the momentary surprise there. She looked away, firmly training her eyes on the worn wooden floor.

"Weiss…" Taiyang began, only to be interrupted.

"I can't hate him, despite what he's done to me. I've tried, but all I end up doing is longing for him to be like a normal father. I hate it, I really hate it," she burst out. A sniffle escaped Weiss and she felt how tears stung in her eyes. She balled her hands into fists. She felt so angry at herself for feeling so weak. "I don't want to live with a forlorn hope that he'll have a change of heart, say he's sorry, a-aand h-hug me and say that he l-l-loves-"

Weiss was unable to finish the sentence. Her emotions spilled over and she broke down into sobs, hiding her face with her hands as she leaned against the table, feeling how hot, wet, trails of tears ran down her face.

This wasn't at all what she had planned, and even as she continued to shake with sobs, she felt shame for breaking down like this. After a few seconds, the sound of the scraping of the kitchen chair against the wooden floor mingled with her sobs, as did the the creaking of wooden floors when Taiyang walked over to her.

In the next moment she was swept into a hug, her face buried against his chest. She took deep, shuddering breaths, inhaling the scent of the pine, dirt and gunoil that permeated his casual wear.

"I feel bad for it too," she confessed. "Like I'm doing something wrong by wanting to hate him and paradoxically enough by wanting to love him as well. I don't like that at all. Everything's just so confusing," she sighed and deflated, taking comfort in how he was gently patting her head. It was soothing, comforting. Something she had wanted for the longest time.

"Things will be alright, Weiss. Very few children really want to hate their parents. What they want is for things to be different - for their parents to be different. What you're feeling is perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighed, weariness settling in. "It just hurts so much."

"And that may never go away, I'm sorry to say. What you should try to do is to focus on what you have at the moment, not what didn't happen. It's an old and well-tested advice, hard as it is to follow, but nonetheless true."

It took her another few seconds to calm down, but eventually she felt strong enough and pulled away, wiping at her eyes and trying to regain a calm expression. "I apologize, you shouldn't have seen that." Yet, her heart felt lighter. Another burden had been lifted from her chest.

"Weiss, it's okay to show what you're truly feeling, even if we don't know each other too well yet," Taiyang consoled with a kind smile. "If I ever meet your father, I may just punch him though. I am not a vengeful man, but he's making my old boxing skills itch to be put to use."

She couldn't help but to grin at that mental image, feeling better from his joke. "Thank you, but please don't get into trouble for my sake. Sorry for bringing up such an unpleasant topic…I just don't have anyone to talk about these things and before I knew it it became too much. All I wanted was to convey how important Ruby is to me."

"Don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to talk to me if you ever feel the need to. That's the least I can do for you. Can I get you anything, by the way?"

"A napkin, if you wouldn't mind."

A few long strides, a shelf opening, a glass of water being poured and then he was back. She wiped the lingering moisture away from her eyes and greedily drank from the glass. Weiss felt parched, and she could feel the beginning of a headache from the strain. "Did Ruby ever tell you how we met?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, she always avoided that for some reason. Now I'm really curious."

Weiss laughed, the previous despondent mood washing away. "In hindsight, it's fairly funny. When I arrived to Beacon, I was a brat with too high of an opinion of myself." Taiyang looked about to say something, but she interjected, "No, no need to try to comfort me. I know that was true. Ruby made me into who I am today. Had you me before I enrolled at Beacon..." she grimaced, letting the rest go unsaid.

"Alright. How does this relate to how you met Ruby?"

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she really should've brought it up. But she couldn't exactly stay quiet now. "Ruby tripped over my luggage, spilling dust vials all over the place. I blew up at her and while I was waving my arms around I spilled out unstable dust and caused a small explosion. Despite it being partially my fault, I was so angry at her for the entire day, and it only got worse when she became a team leader."

She lowered her head in shame, not wanting to meet his eyes. Explaining it had turned into quite another matter than casually remembering it.

He hummed, just patiently waiting.

After a deep breath she pressed on. "It took a verbal smacking from Professor Port to make me understand how foolish I was, and after that we made amends and became friends. I regret how I acted a lot. I'm sorry."

Despite the shame flaring in her, she didn't expect him to be angry. And just like predicted, Taiyang only chuckled. "Normally, if someone did wrong to one of my little girls I would be pretty upset, but this is all in the past, and I can see how your background made you react like that. It's fine, Weiss. Don't worry about it." His body language was again completely relaxed, the same kind smile as before. His eyes betrayed his curiosity though. "I wager things changed after that?"

Weiss nodded, delving into a brief explanation of how they'd fallen for each other and how Ruby asked her out. It was fairly embarrassing to talk about, and she naturally stayed clear of the more salacious details. From there, it evolved into a narration of their daily lives at Beacon, with Taiyang occasionally asking questions.

When satisfied he'd gotten the gist of it, he leaned back in his chair. "That was enlightening. It's one thing to hear it from her, but listening to you talking about your daily lives gives me a more complete picture." A wistful sigh escaped him and he rubbed his temple. "Time flies, you know. I remember when she was just a little girl sleeping soundly in her crib, and now she's turning into a young woman. It seems like it was just yesterday."

He was silent for a minute, lost in his memories, then suddenly clasped his hands together, startling her slightly. "Weiss, there is no one else I'd rather she be with than you. I realized that from the texts and phone calls Ruby and I had, and it's become even more clear since you arrived here and I've seen you two together with my own eyes. You are a kind girl who always looks out for her." He smiled sincerely at her. "You can whisk her away if you want to, because I know she'll be in safe hands."

Weiss let out an embarrassed giggle, blushing fiercely from the praise. "Thank you, Tai" she said softly. It meant so much to her to have her girlfriend's dad express his approval. Another weight fell off her shoulders.

"No, I should thank you, Weiss. Ruby's changed a lot since she left home last time. She's happier than I've ever seen her, she has made some great friends and she's so much more confident."

They both smiled at that.

"You know…" he said, suddenly looking pensive, "I always wish I could've done more for the girls when they were young."

Weiss gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you know about our family?" he asked.

Weiss had a tentative idea what this would be about. "Well, there's you, Yang, who's the daughter from your first marriage, and Ruby, who's the daughter of your second marriage, plus your first wife's brother Qrow. Yang and Ruby have told me various bits over time. And…" she lowered her eyes, "I know the broad gist of what happened to your wives. You were all a member of the same team at Beacon, together with Qrow."

"Good, that saves me a lot of time. I have something fun planned after this, so bear with me for a moment here," he looked out the kitchen window, "When Raven, my first wife, disappeared, Yang had just been born and it tore me apart. But Summer was there and picked me up. She didn't hesitant to treat Yang as her own while I was wallowing in despair." A wistful smile played at his lips, but his eyes lacked the warmth and life she'd come to be used to. "I recovered, Yang was growing and somewhere along the line I fell for Summer. Ruby was born two years after Yang, or rather, one year and 11 months later. You know their birthdays, rights? "

"Yes, March 25th for Yang and April 30th respectively." Weiss gestured at her Scroll. "I already have planned for both of them."

"Great, and yours?"

"November 4th."

"Okay. Sorry for getting sidetracked. Like I was saying, Ruby was born and I was in love with Summer and we eventually married. Everything was well and good for a few years, until," his breath wavered, "Summer never came back from a simple mission outside the borders of Vale. It was a routine mission, but…" he tapered off, his voice getting thick and eyes fixed on the table, "attending her funeral was the hardest thing I've ever done, after explaining to Yang and Ruby that she would never come home again. They were crushed with grief."

He let out a deep breath. Weiss just sat still and listened.

"After that… I stopped functioning. It pains me to think back on it, but there's a very important point to this story, so bear with me please... Qrow helped me out a bit, but his lifestyle has always been one on the move, plus he had his job to consider. It helped, though some days, leaving bed wasn't easy."

Weiss didn't know what to say.

He sighed and began speaking again before she found the words she was looking for. "Yang has always been a more free-spirited, outgoing and stronger person than Ruby. She's an extrovert, while Ruby's an introvert. I raised them, but often I wasn't emotionally there and neglected the responsibility I had towards them. She had to pick up. It's why she's always keeping an eye on Ruby, or why she's so good at cooking. Not because she wanted to, but because there were days when I could barely leave bed."

The words hung in the air. He looked tired, remorseful, eyes staring past her, lost in the past and regrets.

"It was just during the last few years I wised up." He slipped his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small cartridge of pills. "Anti-depressant meds. They help a lot. I wish I didn't need them, but I still have bad days where everything seem bleak and going about my day gets difficult."

They sat in silence for a moment, each nursing a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose two wives," She met his gaze, channeling as much conviction as she could into her voice, "but Ruby and Yang love you so much. Don't be too hard on yourself."

He nodded, smiling again. "I know. The girls don't hold it against me at all. They love me unconditionally, despite how I blame myself. It still amazes me to be honest."

"They tend to amaze us, don't they?" she said softly, thinking back to all of the moments when they'd reached out to her despite her not really deserving.

He grinned, immediately looking livelier. "That they do. They're fantastic. And so are you Weiss." She blushed, subconsciously picking at one of her t-shirt sleeves. It was so difficult to accept praise from someone she didn't know very well. "The reason I told you that story is for two reasons. First, you entrusted me with some painful memories, so I wanted to return the trust. However, the main reason is because I want you to understand how much importance I ascribe to people who are a positive influence in their lives. You are one of those. Mostly to Ruby, but also to Yang. She's changed too. She's learning to not always keep an eye out for Ruby and she's more responsible with academics. I suspect you've contributed to both of those changes."

"Thank you," she replied and gave him a bashful smile.

"No, thank you, Weiss." He was quiet for a moment. "That was a pretty gloomy topic, wasn't it?" He chuckled awkwardly, reminding her of Ruby for a moment.

Weiss nodded. "Yes, but I'm nonetheless grateful for you trusting me with something so personal."

"And you deserve it, because I want you to understand just how much of a difference you've made.." Taiyang snapped his fingers in the next moment. "Now onto the fun stuff I mentioned earlier: Do you want me to bring out the photo albums? We better get cracking before Ruby gets home. She hates it when I pull out old pictures of her." He laughed,shaking his head. "I've never understood why, and she can't explain it either. It's just the way she is."

Weiss smiled. "I'd love that. I actually broached the subject a couple of days ago with her, and she was very hesitant. She only reluctantly agreed to show me sometime in the future."

Taiyang smirked. "I can imagine. Did she ever reply to the picture you sent her earlier?"

Weiss checked her phone and laughed, showing him the " _Meanie! :(_ " a few minutes earlier. Ruby had sent back.

He let out a loud laugh, looking awfully pleased with himself. "Then I think it's time to send another one." He grinned just like Yang when she had caught onto something worth its weight in gold. Like father, like daughter. "Let me just get the photo albums real quick. This'll drive her nuts."

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay with this chapter.**

Hope the conversation between Weiss and Taiyang came out well. I could've done it in chapter 19, but I thought it'd be best for them to get to know each other some more first.

 **Other than that, Weiss messing with Ruby like that was something I enjoyed a lot. Hope I've sufficiently managed to show how their relationship have developed in a (for Weiss) new environment. Only one more chapter and then they're going back to Beacon.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Ruby.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, here's chapter 29, on the 2 year anniversary of this story! Hope you folks enjoy it. I apologize for the delay but hope I've made up for it with the size of this chapter. It was very tricky to get it right.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Please remember that the early chapters of this story was written before volume 3. At the time, we did not know that there were more family members in the Schnee household than Jacques (still unnamed at the time), Weiss and Winter.**

* * *

Ruby sat in the front passenger seat, looking out at the landscape passing them by. She preferred Patch to Vale. The big city was fun and all, and Beacon was fantastic of course, but there was something about the green forests, golden fields and gently rolling hills basking in sunlight that made her feel at home.

"It's good to be home," she said to now one in particular, her thoughts scattered, just like the landscape before her. It was cozy to let her eyes jump from one familiar point to the next and remembering all the times she'd played out here.

"Yep, it is. Good 'ol Patch. Blakey, on a scale of Cardin Winchester to Yang Xiao-Long, how great is Patch now that you've seen some of it?" Yang asked cheekily.

Ruby turned her head, observing Blake, whose eyes flicked back and forth across the landscape. Blake looked peaceful, a small smile gracing her lips. Her extra set of ears were at ease, only twitching when Yang accelerated or used the break. Ruby had gotten pretty good at figuring out the signs of how Blake felt at any point by now, even if she had an otherwise impassive face. She tried to not abuse that knowledge though, out of respect. However, it was hard with how adorable those cat ears were, especially whenever they twitched.

She smiled. _The break wouldn't be the same without Blake either._

"Patch is lovely. Calm, lots of countryside, quiet, full of nice people," Blake turned around and smiled fondly at them, "and you guys."

"Hey, we're nice too!" Ruby protested jokingly, Blake only rolling her eyes at her. "I know what you meant. We're here together, and that's awesome!"

"I don't want it to end," Yang whined childishly. She turned left onto an asphalted road leading into town. "As soon as we get back, the homework will pile up. Ugh!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in exasperation.

"You have both mine and Weiss' notes to gleam wisdom from," Blake noted dryly. "You have it easy."

"Don't be like that, Blakey! I'm grateful and you know it. I just don't understand how you can manage to not fall asleep in Port's class, or keep up the pace in Ooblecks. I swear there's more than coffee in that thermos."

Blake smirked. "If you don't drive recklessly enough to kill us, I may just tell you."

"Rubes! Blakey's being mean to me," Yang complained in the most exaggerated manner possible, clearly enjoying their banter.

"S'mores," was all Ruby replied, letting out an evil laugh. Yang grinned too, and Blake just smiled and shook her head.

Ruby's scroll pinged then. She opened it and saw a message from Weiss with an attachment. Curiosity sufficiently piqued, she opened it right away. In the next moment, something akin to a groan escaped her. "Yang," she whined, "Have you given Weiss lessons on how to mess with me?"

"Huh? No? You want me to?" Yang glanced at her and looked very mischievous.

That thought was terrifying. "No, absolutely not! But look at this!" Ruby held out the scroll towards them, knowing that withholding it would only make Yang ask for it more insistently. In the picture, Zwei was laying on his back in Weiss' lap, happy as a dog could ever be from the belly rubs he was receiving. The text " _Jealous? :P_ " taunted her.

Yang burst out laughing, the car swerving precariously. Blake was holding her hands over her mouth, collapsed against the door, silently shaking.

"That one was pretty good, I'll have to give her that!" Yang exclaimed, still shaking and trying to take a few calming breaths.

"I guess it was worth showing you if it made you laugh so hard." Ruby rubbed her forehead, letting out a deep sigh before giving a wry smile. She felt mortified, but she would survive. It also helped that this was the first time Weiss had ever teased her in this manner. It was yet another way Weiss was finding to express herself.

 _I sound like a mother hen looking after a young chick._

She nearly giggled at that. She was so proud of Weiss. Seeing her girlfriend so carefree and happy… so full of life and blossoming so beautifully with every week… it was enough to make it very difficult to sit still, like she wanted to jump with joy.

However, she managed to subdue the burst of excitement, and the rest of the car ride passed with a conversation about their favorite spices and what would be coming out in theaters over the next months. Once they arrived in town, the first thing Yang did was to refuel the car. After that, they stopped by the library so Blake could peruse the shelves.

Ruby loved the library. It wasn't large, but she'd spent a lot of time here when she grew up. At first, it had only been possible when Taiyang took them into town when she was very young, but later she'd gone on her own, sometimes walking there, sometimes by bike. Whenever a class had been cancelled, she'd usually sneak away to read, and during any break from school she had been a frequent visitor.

The silence, only broken up by subdued voices from the few patrons, and the dry air smelling of ink and paper made her relax. She loved reading, though sadly schoolwork had robbed a lot of time from her fantasy novels. And most of what little remained had been taken up by Weiss, though thankfully that had involved the start of a little tradition of reading books together - either from the same book or picking up copies. A smile pulled at her lips when she thought of the quiet bliss of sitting down and reading together, leaning against the person she loved.

She waved and exchanged greetings with the sweet little white-haired and wrinkle-faced old lady who was the chief librarian when passing the front desk. That turned into a stop of a few minutes though, since Mrs. Maple hadn't seen them for several months. When Ruby was here with Weiss a few days ago, she had sadly been ill, but was now feeling all better.

After catching up on what was going on in each others lives, and after Mrs. Maple had insisted to see a picture of her girlfriend, thereby sending Ruby into an excited rant of how amazing Weiss is, they walked deeper into the library, with Yang leading the way towards the fantasy and comics corner.

"You sure got the hots for her, Rubes." Yang gave another laugh. "I was worried you'd talk old Maple into an early retirement."

"What a sweet old lady she is," Blake added. "Everyone on Patch seems so friendly to each other. You don't really see that in Vale."

Ruby hummed. "Yeah, Patch is special like that. We've always been a pretty self-sufficient bunch, so that means we've stuck together. I can't name everyone, but I recognize a lot of people."

"It must be nice," Blake said. "I think I'd want to live someplace small like that later. Vale feels a bit too crowded for my taste."

Yang hummed in agreement. "Yeah, city life can be fun and all, but for settling down I'd definitely want a more close-knit community. Especially if I'll have children someday." She smiled softly. "I would want any kids of mine to be able to run around in the woods and hills to their heart's content. That's the best, right, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded, fondly remembering her outdoor adventures. "Yep, spending hours outside was super fun."

"But that's some time out, or… ?" Blake asked, looking with some curiosity at Yang. "You've talked so much about wanting to see the world and go on adventures, I mean."

"Yeah, I still want to do all that, Blake, but like, say 10 years out from now. When I'm closing in on 30 and have plenty of life experiences under my belt. We'll see, it's more of a vague notion than a dream, ya know?"

Blake nodded. "I understand. I'm not certain what my plans are beyond woking as a huntress and do what I can for human-faunus relations. I haven't had much time to consider the future. A lot of paths have opened up lately." She seemed like she was losing herself in her thoughts, contemplative creases maring her soft skin.

Yang patted her on her shoulder, breaking her out of her musings. "There's plenty of time for that, Blake. Don't try to rush into it, instead just wait and see what other avenues open up during the four years ahead of us."

Blake nodded, looking faintly embarrassed. "Thanks, I feel stressed out when thinking about it."

"I don't know either," Ruby admitted. "I mean, I really hope I can be together with Weiss and see you two really often, but who knows where work and stuff will take us." Then she grinned. "So I'm not gonna worry about it right now." However, when she thought of all the uncertainties in the future, the smile didn't feel as genuine anymore. There was Weiss' family to worry over, plus the vague sense of her not measuring up and being a good long-time partner for Weiss.

 _Stop it Ruby, remember Yang's advice! This is all in your head!_

She must've zoned out for a moment, because Yang was just asking Blake what she was looking for.

"Poetry," Blake replied. "I don't exactly know why, but I've been itching to read some lately." She shrugged.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "You should ask Weiss. She read poetry a few years ago."

"Good, I don't even really know where to start so I'll ask her later. For now, I'll see if I can find some introductory work to famous poems and take it from there." She scanned the signs hanging over the shelves until she found what she was looking for. "I won't be too long."

"Take your time." Yang then sniggered. "Now we get to observe Blake Belladonna in her natural habitat."

"I heard that," their black-haired friend whisper-shouted back at them, sticking her tongue out before disappearing behind a shelf.

"So, Ruby," Yang began in a quieter tone after Blake was gone, "I have noticed something about you and Weiss…"

Ruby imagined her heart stopped in that moment. At least it felt like it did. It certainly skipped a few beats. She fixed her gaze on the row of books in front of her, hoping with all her might that this wouldn't be about what her mind had immediately jumped to.

"O-Oh, what?" It came out in a flustered, high-pitched voice. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting with bated breath. A searing blush began to burn her cheeks.

 _It's all over, isn't it?_

"You're really clingy and more affectionate than usual. Did something good happen?" Her sister's voice was practically oozing with mirth.

Ruby felt her face turn even hotter, mind racing from one explanation followed by deflection to the next.

 _Yang knows! What do I say?! What do I do?!_

But before she could open her mouth to respond, Yang patted her back. "Good for you, Rubes. Both you and Weiss have been absolutely awful with how you've checked each other out ever since we went swimming. Seriously, some of the looks I've seen was enough to make me blush."

Ruby made an incomprehensible sound, something akin to a groan mixed with despair. She did so not want need to hear that! Had it really been that obvious? If Yang knew, that meant Blake knew and… her stomach dropped.

 _Don't tell me Dad's noticed too?!_

"Just make sure you talk to each other, alright?" Yang interrupted, continuing to rub her back soothingly. "Communication is important in all parts of a relationship, including sex. I learned that the hard way, and I don't want you and Weiss to make the same mistake."

Ruby nodded slowly, finally daring to look at her sister and sending her a weak smile. Yang returned it, eyes full of kindness. Despite how mortifying beyond belief the topic was, she was still grateful to her sister for being so supportive. "Thanks. We… do, but I'll remember it."

"No problem, that's what a big sister is for. And between you and me, I'll make sure to make Blake and myself scarce over the next few days."

The knowing grin was too much. Ruby instantly averted her gaze, nervously scraping with one foot on the carpeted floor. Sure, she appreciated it a lot, but she didn't like the thought of knowing her own sister would make sure she had the opportunity for some more… private fun time with Weiss.

 _But the private fun time will definitely not be stopped… it's only been a day since last time and I'm already longing for more. I wonder what we're going to do at Beacon; I can't exactly kick Yang and Blake out of the dorm room..._

Ruby hadn't anticipated how even the slightest touch would put her in the mood. All it took was for Weiss to brush her hand along her back and she would feel the primal need to jump her. Or, as yesterday morning had attested to, just waking up next to Weiss had nearly been enough. Only the knowledge that Yang and Blake were awake prevented further escalation. She still felt embarrassed by how irritated she'd felt around the breakfast table that day. Weiss had later asked her about it and they'd promptly made up for the lost opportunity when Yang and Blake stepped outside later; It turned out that Ruby hadn't been alone in her suffering.

Yang dropped the topic after that and they headed over to the comics section instead. Sitting around reading the new issues reminded her of all the times they'd done it over the years. Wasting time like that had been so much fun. With a content sigh, she sunk down on a beanbag.

However, their talk had gotten her thinking about Weiss and it made it difficult to focus on the new issue of X-ray and Vav. She recalled the way Weiss' pupils seemed to narrow and her gaze grow intense when she felt aroused...or how her breathing would grow shallow, eyes glazed over and unfocused as she looked down at her, and how little twists and strokes could get her to make such lovely noises…

 _Stop it! Seriously, Ruby Rose, you're in a library and your sister's right next to you!_

A deep breath later, Ruby tried her best to focus back on the comic in front of her, with mixed success. She squirmed in the seat, avoiding letting the friction send a small amount of pleasure through her. Though when she did succeed, she quickly lost herself in the world of superheroes and villains. Thankfully, Yang didn't bring up anything embarrassing again either.

Blake soon found two books she wanted to borrow, and she joined them in the reading corner, which led to a lively discussion.

"I don't see the appeal of a guy transforming into a beowolf. It seems like he causes a lot of collateral damage wherever he goes from what little I know," Blake noted.

Ruby pouted and Yang did her best dramatic impression of someone deeply offended. How couldn't Blake see the awesomeness? "Smashing through anything is pretty cool," Ruby explained, with Yang nodding. "So who do you prefer instead?"

Blake frowned slightly as she though. "I'm not sure. I'm not too familiar with the world of superheroes, since I've always stuck with books."

"Then you'll have to borrow a few issues when we're back to figure it out." Ruby grinned at her, relishing the opportunity to rope someone else into her hobby. "Jaune and I have assembled a big stash, and it's pretty fun to get into."

"You should," Yang added, "they can be pretty childish at times, but that's half the charm."

Blake looked at Yang. "Let's make a deal. I recommend you a book and you must read it from cover to cover. In return, I'll give the comics as serious try."

Yang grinned. "Deal."

"Oh, and we need to see the next superhero movie that's coming out," Ruby added enthusiastically. Her voice was a bit too loud, with a quick glance towards the clerk's desk confirming the sweet little old lady was observing her with a raised eyebrow. She managed an apologetic gesture towards her.

"Sure," Blake said.

"Will Weiss enjoy it though? Pure action isn't what she prefers, Sis," Yang cautioned.

Ruby mulled it over. "I'm sure she wouldn't be bored. Maybe not thrilled, but who knows, it may surprise her. And in worst case scenario, she doesn't have to come along if she's completely against it."

She'd never managed to get Weiss interested in comics. Recreational reading was one thing. Music they did get along pretty nicely with, even if Ruby mostly preferred a heavier kind of sound. Weiss was more in favour of jazz, classic music, ballads and the occasional pop song. For movies, they'd found common ground with crime, comedy and drama. Not so much with action. That said, breaking out of the mould and the beaten path wasn't necessarily a bad thing, no matter how small the change.

Blake smirked. "I didn't think it was possible for you to stay away from her."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm not that bad," she defended, but faltered under their raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay, maybe I am. But Weiss is just so cute and cuddly I can't help it." A blush spread across her face at the confession.

Eventually deciding that they'd lazied around long enough, Blake checked out the books, thus concluding their visit. With a last forlorn look at the half-finished issue the library sadly didn't allow to be borrow, Ruby left for this time, promising to herself that she'd be back during the autumn break if they didn't get another chance this time.

Next stop was the grocery store. Immediately, Ruby made a bee-line for the s'mores ingredients. The disappointment when Yang had forgotten last time they went camping was still fresh in her mind and camping just wasn't the same without s'mores. Not that she was mad at Yang, but it was so much fun to bring it up and play up the hurt a bit. While that happened, Yang and Blake picked up potato salad and meat, along with soda, chips, chocolate and cookies.

"Yang, we need some vegetables too. Corn, bell pepper, mushrooms, cherry tomatoes, onions. And what about barbeque sticks? Do we have those?" Ruby asked when she'd rendezvoused at the fruits and vegetable section.

"Yeah, Dad bought a set of stainless steel sticks, so we're good."

"Okay, so what else have we missed?" Ruby asked. "Oh, zucchini for Weiss! At least I think she likes it?" She frowned, forehead creasing in thought as she tried to remember. "Didn't she eat some of that stuff when the cafeteria had a BBQ day?"

Yang nodded and pursed her lips as she thought. "Yeah, I think that was it. Let's buy it just in case. It's pretty good when you grill it and have sauce to the side. Hmm, can't think of anything else… Blake? Anything you want?"

"Maybe a fish or two." She gave an awkward hum. "I feel like I'm reaffirming a very stereotypical view about cat faunus, but I can't help what I like."

Ruby giggled and patted her shoulder gently. She was secretly glad Blake brought it up, not having wished to approach what could be a sensitive subject without an invitation. "Maybe, but there's nothing wrong with that. Fish is pretty tasty and Patch has some of the best fish in this part of the world."

Blake's wish came true within a minute and then they picked out the vegetables, BBQ sauce, a package of charcoal and a few other items like spare batteries for flashlights, paper plates and so forth. It was excessive for what they had planned, but they reasoned that they could always stuff themselves full of the leftover food tomorrow.

"Blake, what should we do with our morning runs?" Ruby asked while Yang was hunting down the final few items they needed.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Do you want to rest the last few days, or do we go as usual if we're awake early?" Ruby liked going on those early morning runs. The forest was quiet and it was still cool outside. With the forest full of morning dew and sometimes a layer of mist, it was really pretty and cozy in the early morning light.

Blake considered it for a moment. "I think we should keep it up. Weiss and Yang will sleep in anyway." Her gaze grew sly then. "And I'm sure it must be terrible to come back exhausted, eat a fruit, take a shower and then cuddle up against Weiss and nap for another hour or two before you come down to a prepared breakfast table."

Ruby giggled, blushing slightly. "Weeeeel," she drawled, "I can't say I don't enjoy that a whole lot. Weiss is super cuddly and she's so adorable when she wakes up and is all sleepy and whiny." She laughed again. "But don't tell her I said that last part."

Blake chuckled. "I won't say a word."

"Speaking about Weiss, she said something about wanting to go running with us when we're back at Beacon. I don't think early mornings would do though, so can we switch to the evening?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't make much of a difference to me when I run. Both times have their pros and cons, so I can switch."

After that, Yang returned and they went to the cashier to pay. When they walked out from the grocery store, Ruby's scroll pinged for the second time that day. She opened it and saw another message from Weiss with an attachment. She couldn't help but to a little bit worried she'd be at the receiving end of a joke again.

"Another another message from Weiss?" Blake asked, a little too happily for Ruby's taste.

Ruby schooled her expression and huffed. "Yeah, it's probably just another picture of Zwei. Yang, why did you have to rat me out that evening?" Having to admit to her crush that she was jealous of her puppy was one of the most mortifying things she'd ever done. She still wanted to crawl under a rock when she recalled how everyone had laughed at her.

Yang, looking distinctly unrepentant, didn't say a word.

A strangled sound escaped Ruby once she had she opened the message. Her eyes widened in disbelief. It was a lot worse than anything she could've imagine. "Yang, we need to drive home right now!"

Blake looked startled, eyes suddenly alert, her ears standing at attention, twitching fiercely. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby?" Yang asked, not quite alarmed yet, but clearly cautious.

Ruby's heart sank, oblivious to how the others were on their toes. "Dad is showing Weiss the photo albums! She's fawning over pictures of when I was little," she whined and held out the Scroll to them. Several photo albums laid splayed out over the living room table. The text " _You were an adorable kid_ " didn't help in the least.

Blake glanced at the message, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "She's not wrong. I'd like to take a look at pictures of both you and Yang if you don't mind."

"But, Blake, it's embarrassing!" Ruby complained.

"Why not? You were super cute, still are," Yang interjected. "Weiss will have the time of her life. I'll be supplying her with a stack before we leave anyway." Her sister just shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ruby let out another groan at that. Her sister just didn't understand. She looked at the picture again and concluded that it was too late. Weiss would go through hundreds of pictures before she had time to stop her.

 _And my reaction is really immature too. I mean, wouldn't I fawn over photos of Weiss if I had the chance? I totally would!_

The hypocrisy wasn't lost on her, but on the other hand, it wasn't the best comfort either. Despite that, she made up her mind to better herself; how she was acting right now was downright childish. With a sigh, she admitted as much out loud. "You're right. I just become so self-conscious for some reason… but I'll look at them with her when we're home. I've already promised her that we would sometime, so I should probably make good on that promise." She pressed her lips together, barely keeping a frown away as she jumped into the car.

The drive home was uneventful and filled with unimportant but fun small talk. Thankfully, both Yang and Blake had dropped mentioning the albums. While Ruby partook in their conversation and it gave some respite, her stomach was still filled with low-key jitters.

She didn't understand why those photo albums were such a big deal to her. It had always been, and no matter how much she thought of it, she didn't get any closer to figuring it out. She always liked to look at the pictures the pictures of mom though, so there was that to look forward to, even if it would make her a bit melancholic. She also wanted Weiss to learn more about Summer Rose.

 _I need to visit her grave before we leave. It may be too early but I'm going to ask Weiss to come with me. I want her to meet mom as well._

She was broken out of her thoughts when Yang pulled parked the car outside their home. "I can help you you unpack first," she offered, despite how much she reluctantly wanted to check up how far along her dad and Weiss had gotten in the albums.

"Don't worry, we got that covered. " Yang let out a laugh. "You have more important stuff to do."

"I guess so…" Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, frowning for a moment before exiting the car and marched up to the front door.

Taking a steadying breath and steeling herself, she opened the door and was immediately met by the beautiful sound of her girlfriend giggling. It blanketed some of the anxiety she felt.

"I'm home," she shouted, quickly kicking off her shoes and walking into the living room.

She found Weiss and Taiyang sitting on the sofa, a photo album in hand. Weiss had a wide smile on her face, reminding her for a brief moment of how she looked when she was playing with Zwei. Her own lips twitched as she tried to rein in her own smile as her heart swelled with affection.

"Welcome home," Weiss greeted.

"Welcome back. Did you get everything you need?" Taiyang asked. He almost managed to pass his question off like he was innocent. Almost. The laugh lines were more prominent than usual though, and his voice had this strained quality from trying to sound normal. Without a doubt, he was enjoying all of this immensely - teasing her included.

Ruby nodded amiably, trying to look as calm and composed as she could. "Yeah, we've bought everything. Yang and Blake are carrying it inside." At that moment, they heard the front door open again and her sister and friend's voices travelled into the living room.

She walked forward, meeting her girlfriend's borderline challenging blue eyes grew cautious, anticipating some form of good-natured retaliation, but Ruby only gave her another smile and a light hug from over the back rest. One of Weiss' hands came up and gently grasped her wrist, giving it a light squeeze and rubbing her thumb in circles over the smooth skin.

She glanced at her dad, who only smiled at her mischievously. Her face flushed when she again worried over that he knew that she'd been intimate with Weiss. She hoped not. She turned her head and gave Weiss' cheek a kiss to distract herself.

 _It's best to not think too much about it….yup, definitely not going to be a problem… not at all._

"Well then," Taiyang said and stood up, clearly intent on giving them some time alone, "I guess I'll go and help them out." With those words, he left the living room.

"You've had fun," Ruby stated once he was out of view, dipping down and peppering kisses along Weiss' exposed collar bone and up towards her neck. She smirked when Weiss tilted her head for easier access, but pulled back. They could do that later and she didn't want to distract Weiss. She had a promise to uphold.

Weiss turned her head to look at her, her face holding a light pink hue. A moment later, she leaned her head back, resting it against Ruby's chest, stiffening for an almost imperceptibly small moment before relaxing. "Yes. Taiyang has told me so many stories of all the hilarious and cute moments you've had. It has been a real treat. I'm sorry though, I should've asked him to wait until you were home."

"No, it's fine, I was stalling anyway because I felt embarrassed so I kinda deserved it." Ruby looked at the page they were on, her face turning scarlet as a vivid memory hit her. "... The time I discovered my semblance and faceplanted in a puddle of mudd, huh?"

Weiss valiantly tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful.

Ruby unhooked her arms around her catch, jumped into the sofa and grabbed the album, putting it in her lap. "You're going to love the next page," she promised with a grin.

"Thank you, Ruby. I know it makes you very self-conscious," Weiss said and took her hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze, "but I love seeing what it was like when you grew up. I love learning more about your life."

Ruby again felt sorrow as she thought of how the lovely girl sitting next to her had been bereft of a normal childhood. The familiar anger she felt towards Jacques Schnee surfaced again, but she forced it down before it could show, instead sending a smile at Weiss.

Weiss gave her a genuine smile in return and Ruby wasn't able to detect any sadness in her eyes. That was a good sign; she didn't wish to bring Weiss down with snapshots of what her life could have been like. Ruby knew that her better half was making efforts to not be burdened by her past, instead looking to the present moment and the future.

And as for herself, the album held many moments she cherished, like pictures of when Dad had given them ice cream, let them try riding ponies or taken them to a day of fun at the playgrounds. Those were fine, but she couldn't help but to feel a creeping and very familiar sense of sadness from the other kinds of pictures she knew one of the albums on the table held: Pictures of her mom and dad. Pictures of herself being held in a caring embrace by her mom. Pictures of when the family was complete and everyone was happy. She loved those of course, but seeing them was always conjured bittersweet feelings within her.

She gave the hand she was holding a light squeeze before cuddling up to Weiss.

 _With her by my side, I'll be fine._

Some time was spent like this, with Ruby doing most of the talking as they browsed through page after page. It was cathartic for her to bring up her childhood now that Weiss knew most of it. There were still a few things she hadn't mentioned, like how her Dad had spent years battling depression, but that was for another time and maybe not even her story to tell.

"Weiss, would you like to come with me to visit mom's grave before we leave?" Ruby asked slowly as she turned another page. With some nervousness, she met Weiss' surprised gaze. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand it's asking-"

Weiss put a finger to her mouth to silence here. The sincere intensity with which Weiss looked at her nearly took Ruby's breath away. "Ruby, I'd love to go with you. It's very important to you, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded and Weiss removed her finger, electing to rest her hand on her chin instead. "Then I will gladly accompany you."

A lump formed in Ruby's throat. "Thanks, Weiss. I love you," she whispered.

In the next moment, Weiss leaned in and kissed her temple, then enveloping her in a hug. "And I love you, Ruby Rose."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, they set out. The sky was clear and the sun was still high. Birds chirped in the trees and the forest was alive with critters who rustled the undergrowth.

Yang and Blake carried a tent each, while Ruby and Weiss had backpacks with food and assorted items. Zwei wasn't straying far away from the group, but was constantly sniffing on whatever he found interesting or began barking when he smelled an animal close by. Weiss had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on him and was trying to train him to respond to whistles. It was mostly successful, depending on how insistent she was.

Even though it was warm, walking was pleasant. Ruby's backpack wasn't heavy enough to be much of a challenge, despite having grabbed several items designated for Weiss to carry. In addition, revisiting the familiar forest paths was fun. Each season brought with it it's own changes, and yet the overall features were the same. They walked past the oak tree she had napped under sometimes, the little creek she'd fallen into that one time a few years ago, and many other places she could tell Weiss about.

Patch was full of places that held precious memories to her, and there were plenty of stories left for her and Yang to entertain their guests with. Laughter filled the air, drowning out the soft crunching of their shoes against the undergrowth that had sprung up on the familiar trail they were following. Like strawberry cake in the summer, this too was tradition.

Truth be told, Ruby preferred following interesting-looking animal trails and letting her feet take her wherever she fancied, but with a place in mind it was better to stick to a more familiar route. The destination she and Yang had decided on was about a two hour walk away to the north; they'd camped there before and knew it was a good spot. With the forecast promising a clear night, Ruby planned to be as cheesy as she could and stargaze with Weiss. She'd brushed up on her knowledge of the constellations beforehand to try and impress her love and had made sure to pack an extra cozy blanket.

The further north they went, the more elevated and densely forested the landscape became. Even the worn deer trail gave way and Ruby navigated with the help of her memory. She was so grateful for her strong sense of direction, otherwise she was sure she'd veer off course. Thankfully, the underbrush was easy to pass through, and the mood in the group was pleasant.

Weiss took the opportunity to ask questions related to camping and navigation, both things her upbringing had not prepared her for.

 _It's so cute how Weiss always strives to learn as much as she can._

Blake's knowledge surpassed even theirs though, helping them add to their own repertoires of skills for surviving in the outdoors.

Why that was the case remained unsaid, but they all knew it. It didn't bother them, though Ruby discerned the slightest hint of discomfort in her friend. Even if no one else batted an eyelash at her past, Blake still held herself accountable for her past associations.

In the next moment, Blake found herself covered in a oak leaves thrown her way. She sputtered something fierce. "Yang, what was that for?"

Yang shrugged, playfully nudging her. "There wasn't any snow around, so had to improvise." She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, scooping Zwei up in her arms to prevent him from running all around Blake's legs.

Weiss let out a laugh,and Ruby joined in, followed by Yang at the look Blake gave them. It wasn't often they got to see Blake staring at someone with incredulity. It only lasted a moment, as Blake joined in. "Alright, I can see why you opted for leaves, but why did you do it?"

"You were brooding."

Blake sighed, eyes cast downwards, not quite willing to meet theirs. "I'll admit I was."

Weiss spoke up then. "You know we don't care, right?" She reached out a gently placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Yang let down Zwei and slung an arm around Weiss, causing the girl to let out a surprised squeak. "What she said!"

"Agreed," Ruby added.

"Thank you." Blake's smile was radiant, mirroring everyone. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without all of you."

"Read more books," Weiss cheekily retorted, causing another round of laughter.

With everyone so close together, there was only one logical course of action for Ruby. "Group hug!". Yang instantly caught on and they managed, somewhat awkwardly due to their packing, managed to share a hug.

All was well again after that, and Blake looked as happy as ever. Ruby smiled as she walked behind her friend. She wouldn't let Blake spend too much time pondering over the past either. She knew from experience that nothing good would come from that, though their circumstances were of course vastly different.

"How far until we've reached our destination?" Weiss asked after a while, looking just a little bit longing over the prospect of sitting down. Ruby could see small beads of of sweat clinging to her hairline.

"Fifteen min tops. It'll be worth it. You can't see it for the trees, but there's this grassy plateau...thingy," Yang waved away Weiss' objection over the butchered scientific term, "with an awesome view and we'll camp there. There's a stream nearby so there's plenty of drinkable water too."

When they crested a particular tall hill, the woods opened up and allowed them an unobstructed view south. In the orange twilight, it was an awe-inspiring sight; they could make out the town of Patch, the golden wheat fields and the green grazing areas where cows and sheep roamed. Houses dotted the landscape. Beyond all of that, the ocean glimmered in the tranquility of the slowly setting sun.

"We're here! Pretty place, right?" Ruby asked.

"Beautiful…" Weiss said, taking it all in. From the side, Ruby saw how her eyes darted back and forth. It reminded her of the first time her dad had taken them here and how awed she'd been. Those memories always managed to send a warm, cozy feeling through her.

"Yep, it's why we come here at least once each summer," Yang replied.

"I didn't realize we were so high up. How far above the ocean are we?" Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably no more than 500 feet. It's a very slow uphill walk."

"Ruby, you said that you always come here each year, but why is that?" Weiss asked. She gestured to the scenery. "It's very beautiful, don't get me wrong, but how did you find it in the first place?"

Ruby smiled softly. "Dad found it when he was clearing out Grimm. It was a long time ago. These days, the Grimm are contained to a small part of the island, just big enough to give Signal students something to hunt. He fell in love with the view and it became tradition for us to camp here. It was before mom died, but we've kept the tradition going since then."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh, I see. It's a beautiful spot."

"The old fireplace is still standing," Yang noted, beginning to clear it out from leaves and remove refuse from the surroundings. The fireplace was composed of a circle of rough stones, with felled logs resting on three sides as improvised benches. Ruby though back to the times she'd spent together with her family, eating delicious food, telling stories or playing games.

"Weiss, Blake, can you set up the tents? Just clear out the are over there," Yang asked and pointed to a particularly flat area nearly. Weiss and Blake nodded began unpacking the tents.

"I'll help you, Yang," Ruby offered and put down her pack and stretching to alleviate how stiff she felt.

Yanglet out a laugh. "Rubes, do you remember when we almost burned down the forest."

Face rapidly colouring from shame, she caught how Weiss rolled her eyes and exchanged a playfully resigned look with Blake. "I was 8 and thought it would be fun to see the grass burn. Dad had to smother it with his jacket before it spread too much." Ruby didn't think she'd ever forget the stern talking she had gotten. Suffice to say, she had ever since exercised caution whenever there was a fire nearby.

While they were working, Zwei was busy exploring their surroundings and taking a particular interest in a pile of deer dropping.

Half an hour later, the tents were set up and they had a small fire going. While Weiss and Ruby cut the vegetables, Blake and Yang got started on the meat. Sturdy forks, knives and plates meant for the outdoors was brought out, and a metal grate was placed over the stones. A safe distance away, they'd gathered a pile of sticks for additional fuel. A bucket of water to put it out properly was also waiting there. With how little it had rained lately, they didn't want to take any chances, even though the stream was less than 300 feet away.

By now, the sun was setting and the world was slowly becoming coloured in a deep orange. Zwei rested off to the side, intently watching the flames flicking to life in the dry wood. The air was slowly becoming colder and soon they would appreciate having a fire.

Weiss sat next to Ruby, on her right, resting her head on her shoulder as they waited to turn their spits to roast. Laughs and merry conversation filled the evening air.

Oddly though, Ruby began to detect a hint of tenseness in Weiss after a while, and a rapidly growing one at that. It made her forget how her stomach rumbled from the smells wafting from the fireplace.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly, gently nudging Weiss.

Her girlfriend jerked, startled. "It's… embarrassing. Cheesy, if you will."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Come on, Weiss, you can tell me, you know that." She gave Weiss a light hug for support.

"You're right, Ruby." Weiss was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up, addressing everyone. "Yang, Blake, there's something I want to say to you too." Her words caused both Blake and Yang to turn around and give her their attention. "But I don't know if it's too early or presumptuous of me, even even." It came out in a softer, hesitant voice and Ruby imagined she heard how Weiss gulped.

Blake and Yang drew closer, giving Weiss their undivided attention.

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I…," Weiss had a difficult time saying it, her jaw working as she lingered on the cusp of vocalising her thoughts. Ruby squeezed her hand, smiling at her. Conviction took hold in her girlfriend's eyes, and she finally spoke. "I love you guys."

Her eyes were suddenly misty. Before they could speak, everyone still working through expressions of surprise, Weiss spoke again. "I really do. Maybe I'm not good at showing it, but I want you to know that all of you mean so much to me. I'm thankful every single day that I met you. I finally understand what it's like to have friends… family."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Blake and Yang visibly surprised as they took in their friend's words. However, the happiness they showed spoke more than words could. Ruby's heart felt like it was going to burst from the affection welling up in her. She knew exactly how Weiss felt. Living together, training together, studying together, relaxing and spending time together, and them trusting each other with their lives had in a short time forged a very strong bond between them.

 _This is a what team is supposed to be like. I'm glad it isn't something just Yang and I were feeling. She was right when she said that we've family, even if Weiss and Blake hadn't figured it out yet._

"I feel the same way, Weiss," Blake announced. She had donned an embarrassed look, the colour to her cheeks not merely from the fire. "Before Beacon, I was so lost, caught up in circumstances I didn't want to be a part. Learning how to separate myself from that was a process which took time, and afterwards there was an… emptiness in me, even if I knew what I wanted. It felt daunting and unrealistic to push onwards,like a dream of sorts." Blake looked at each one of them in turn. "But the more time I spend with you, the smaller these feelings become and I feel a growing sense of contentment and happiness instead. I can trust all of you to have my back no matter what it is about, and that means a lot to me."

Yang grinned. "I don't have any fancy word to spill, but to me, both Weiss and you are family. We've only known each other for a pretty short while and in spite of that, family is without a doubt the right word. I love all of you."

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Yep, I feel the same way too! I've been thinking of us like that for a while, actually." She smiled. "It feels good to say it out loud."

Ruby heard how a small sniffle escaped Weiss, and she saw her futilely wiping at her eyes to keep the moisture away. She enveloped her girlfriend in a hug and motioned for Yang and Blake to join her.

It only took a few moments before that came true, with everyone hugging and their eyes turning misty.

Yang suddenly jerked and spun around. "The food!" Luckily, she was just in the nick of time.

That broke the somber mood and laughter again filled the clearing as they ate and talked.

It grew late and the fire waned. The conversations grew quieter, taking on a content and sleepy quality. With nightfall, the cold came back in full force and stood in stark contrast to the embers in the fire pit. Warm blankets were brought out. Chips, cookies and chocolate were consumed, but not even the inrush of sugar could contain the drowsiness forever.

Eventually, Yang and Blake headed to bed, both girls giving Ruby knowing looks. She shot them smiles as silent thanks for giving her and Weiss some time alone

They sat there for a while, all cuddled up together in a thick blanket and warmed by the gentle smoldering of embers.

"Tired?" Ruby asked.

Weiss hummed. "A bit. I ate more than I should have done."

"We can go to bed, but I have one more thing I want to do tonight. Can we walk just a little bit away from the fire?" She brought out a flashlight and lit it.

"Of course. What for?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see. The less light we have, the better."

Ruby didn't really enjoy the thought of trekking through the dark, but she had put her mind to it and would see it through. She moreover wanted to be able to talk privately to Weiss, away from well-meaning if prying ears. If she was going to pour her heart out to her girlfriend, her sister and Blake couldn't very well be close enough to listen in. Just the thought was enough for her to feel super embarrassed.

Holding hands, Ruby led Weiss through the dark just far enough away for both requirements to be met. Low bushes and wild grass littered the area, but she navigated through it until they reached a fallen tree, near the edge of the clearing. Maybe twenty feets ahead, the glade ended in a sharp cliff edge that fell a hundred feet. The spot had the added bonus of giving an unobstructed view of most of Patch.

She sat down and wrapped their shared blanket around Weiss the moment her girlfriend joined sat there in silence until their eyes had adjusted to the minimal amount of light and they could take in the splendor of the night sky.

There were scarcely a cloud in the sky and the stars shined above. A soft breeze rustled through the trees, but for once, Ruby didn't find the quiet disconcerting. She'd never handled the dark well, always imagining monsters and dangers in the shadows. She knew it was silly, but it had stuck with her from when she was a child. However, right now none of that unpleasantness made itself known. She felt completely calm, all thanks to her girlfriend.

"It's beautiful," Weiss whispered, as her eyes roamed over the sky. Ruby turned her head. Her girlfriend was illuminated by the faint moonlight and Ruby's breath caught in her throat. Weiss' hair shined like silver and the light reflected in her eyes spoke of wonder and joy.

"So are you," Ruby said automatically, causing her girlfriend to giggle and move a bit closer to rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

They sat together for a while in quiet contentment, just enjoying the view and each other's company. "Weiss, how familiar are you with the night sky?" Ruby eventually asked.

"Not very. I can spot one or two constellations but nothing else," Weiss admitted.

Thankfully, Ruby had previously read up on the subject in preparation for this day. All the nights she'd spent staring out a the night sky from her room had led to a natural curiosity of the universe. Thus, she began with pointing out the most common constellations and show Weiss some of the other planets.

"We're so small," Weiss mused after a while. "So small and insignificant in a vast universe."

"We are. It's awe-inspiring, isn't it? There's so much out there we can only imagine. Now imagine if we had a proper telescope. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yes, it would be. Perhaps Vale's astronomy society would allow us to borrow one?" Weiss mused.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she recalled something she'd read once. "I think you're right, Weiss! They do guided night tours at their museum and those end with a short drive outside the city limits for a stargazing session."

Weiss looked pleased with that idea. "Then we have a next date location in mind. All we have to do is ask for permission to leave the school grounds at that hour, though that shouldn't be a problem as long as they know we have somewhere to stay for the night too."

Ruby began to connect the dots, relieved Weiss already had a plan. In her excitement over the suggestion, she had not considered that right away. "At a hotel? Just the two of us?"

She wasn't sure, but she was fairly confident Weiss was blushing. "Yes, just the two of us," her girlfriend confirmed.

"That sounds great! It'll be like a mini-vacation and date all rolled into one. Plus, it would allow us to have some privacy" she let her fingers ghost over the fabric over Weiss' stomach, enjoying the way Weiss' breath every so subtly hitched from the possibilities.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me, aren't you?" Weiss asked, failing miserably with sounding upset.

Ruby let out giggle. "Yup. I like to see the way you react. Say, can you sit in my lap?"

"You dunce," Weiss protested out of formality, but she promptly moved around until she was sitting sideways in Ruby's lap."I like it though. Both when you tease me like that and right now," she admitted, pressing herself as close as she could.

Ruby tightened her grasp around her girlfriend. Weiss was soft, warm and smelled nice; three very good reasons for her request. As soon as that thought had passed through her, she slowly began to close the distance between their lips. Weiss caught on and they met in a soft kiss. Weiss lips were cold and Ruby was determined to change that by ways of repetition.

A minute or more - Ruby didn't care - passed in this manner. The pace was languid, even when Weiss swiped her tongue across Ruby's lips to ask for access. There was no rush as they deepened their kisses and lost themselves in each other, both girls more than content to not go overboard and change the romantic mood.

"This day been fun, hasn't it?" Ruby asked once they parted for a moment.

"Yes, it has." With the hand not clinging for support, Weiss had begun to play with Ruby's hair. "Camping has its charms, though I'm still coming to terms with the lack of proper sanitation facilities."

Despite the poor light, Ruby could make out the genuine smile on her lips. Ruby giggled. "Oh, Weiss. I'll still love you no matter what."

"That's a relief. It's been an eventful day, though." Weiss said.

Ruby hummed. "Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

Weiss was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I talked to Tai about our relationship while you were away."

Ruby blinked. "You did?"

Ruby felt how Weiss buried her face in her hair. Her exhales tickled and Ruby giggled, both from that and from imagining how embarrassed Weiss must feel.

Partially muffled by her hair, Weiss elaborated. "Yes, before he brought out the photos. I felt it was proper of me to speak to him about my intentions for us."

Ruby let out a surprised sound, feeling how her cheeks began to grow very warm. ' _Us_ '. Such a short word and yet it encompassed so much. She hoped that the us would be something Weiss and her would share forever.

"What did you say?" Ruby could only hope the reply would mirror how she felt.

 _Weiss as my future wife._

A brief daydream of Weiss in a wedding dress passed through Ruby's mind. It was silly of her, but she had begun to fantasize of such a visage lately.

Weiss pulled back until they could look at each other. "It's like I said on our last date. I hope we'll be together for a very long time, Ruby," she revealed, in a tone laced with love and affection.

In the moonlight, Weiss' eyes shimmered brilliantly. Ruby's breath hitched, and a silly grin began to spread over her lips, mirrored by her girlfriend. "I'd like that too, Weiss. Nothing would make me happier."

In the next moment, Weiss closed her eyes, grasping her shoulder for support as she leaned in. Ruby let one hand gently rest again her girlfriend's cheek to guide her. She closed her eyes and their lips met in a soft kiss again.

Another followed, and then another. Each brush of their lips was a reminder of the bond and feelings they shared. And each kiss magnified the love and happiness within her. She was indeed the luckiest girl in all of Remnant.

Suddenly, she felt a wet sensation against her hand. Weiss sniffed.

Alarm shot through her immediately and she pulled back, examining Weiss worriedly. In the faint light, Ruby could make out tears slowly working their way down her girlfriend's face.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" she asked and grasped her hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb against her palm. However, she calmed down, because now that she'd had a moment to consider the cause, her worry abated.

Weiss sniffled again, chuckling softly to herself and wiped her eyes. Ruby couldn't be sure, but it looked like Weiss was blushing fiercely. "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy. I'm so very happy I started crying."

 _I was right. She's just really happy._

Weiss for crying because of how much she liked her. Ruby's eyes began to sting, so overwhelmed was she with affection and gratitude for her love. It suffused her entire being with warmth and happiness, promising a bright future ahead for them.

"Dummy, now I'm going to cry too." She futility rubbed at her eyes, but her own tears of happiness came pouring out despite her best efforts. "God, I love you so much, Weiss." She abandoned the attempt and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling the girl as close to her as she could and burrowing her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Ruby. Thank you for always being there for me," Weiss whispered.

Ruby didn't respond verbally, instead tightening the hug. Slender arms encircled her, and she felt how Weiss rubbed her back. Ruby took slow, deep breaths and revelling in the lavender fragrance and the warmth Weiss exuded.

They sat together like that for a minute, just listening to the quiet night and looking at the twinkling lights of the town in the far distance.

"Tired?" Ruby asked when she noticed Weiss stifle a yawn.

"Mm," Weiss murmured. "You're quite the comfortable pillow."

Ruby giggled. "Let's go to bed, alright?"

Weiss smiled. "Only if I get to be the big spoon tonight."

"The things I do for love," Ruby lamented jokingly as she stole another kiss.

* * *

Weiss slowly approached the grave, hand in hand with Ruby. Blake and Yang stood a few feet behind to give them some space.

Weiss had never liked to think about death. Her grandfather died of natural causes after a period of illness, so even though she was young, Weiss had been able to reconcile herself with that fact. However, her mother had been murdered and that had been much more difficult to deal with. Just thinking about it made her gulp to try and steady her emotions; the trauma was past her as much as it would ever get, but the pain would linger forever.

Death was in general unpleasant to consider for that reason, particularly so an early one. A sense of dread mixed with sadness filled Weiss when she thought of Summer Rose. Ruby's mother had been young when she died on what was a routine mission that had gone horribly wrong. She looked at her girlfriend, who now sat on her haunches and gentle caressed the top of the gravestone, and sympathy welled up in her. In front of Ruby was a bouquet of wildflowers they had gathered during the walk out here.

Being here with Ruby was a special moment. Over time she'd come to know just how much Ruby loved her mother, particularly after the time spent going through the photo albums. Ruby hadn't cried then, but she'd come close on a few occasions and had unconsciously huddled closer to Weiss for comfort.

"Hey, mom," Ruby whispered, continuing to pat the gravestone, where the text " _Thus Kindly I Scatte_ r" was chiseled. The stone and its surroundings on the cliff were well-kept thanks to Taiyang's weekly care. "Hope you're doing okay. Today, I have some pretty awesome news. I have a girlfriend!" She gestured to Weiss, a smile wiping away her somber expression for a moment. "Her name is Weiss and she's kind and pretty and just so amazing you wouldn't believe it!"

Blushing faintly from the praise, Weiss stepped close, kneeling down next to Ruby. "Hello, Ms. Rose, I'm Weiss and I'm the girl who's been lucky enough to meet your daughter." She spoke in a slow, gentle tone, as much for Ruby as for the gravestone in front of her. Logically, she wasn't sure why she spoke. She didn't have any real notion whether there was an afterlife or not, but somehow, it felt right to do so.

"And she's the best girlfriend ever," Ruby continued with a giggle, then motioned for Yang and Blake to come up to them, eyes still glued to the stone.

Yang leaned close to Blake and they carried out a whispered conversation, too low for Ruby to make out. Weiss saw Blake's cat ears wilt a bit and then Yang patted her friend on the shoulder before walking up and standing next to Ruby. Weiss made a note to bring it up with Blake later. When they had all been invited here, Blake hadn't made a fuss about it besides politely inquiring if they'd rather not want the time to themselves - a notion both Ruby and Yang had waved away. To them, it was natural to bring their friends.

"Hey mom," Yang said, her eyes softening as she too placed her hand on the stone, "It's been a busy but awesome year. Dad, Ruby and I are all doing well, and I hope that goes for you too."

"Yep," Ruby confirmed. "We have so much to tell you."

Blake stepped forward to join them at that point. To Weiss, her friend looked pensive and a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't shy away. "Hello, Ms. Rose. I'm Blake, a friend and teammate of Yang, Ruby and Weiss. I'm very fortunate to have met them."

"So, Mom," Yang began, "a lot has happened since we left for Beacon, but let me first tell you how Ruby and Weiss met!" Ruby's instantaneously whined to the merriment of the others."Alright, so what happened…"

With that, they started to reminisce about the past semester. It turned more away from a retelling for Ruby's mother and instead pivoted into a conversation about school and life in general. In a philosophical sense, Weiss thought that was fine since the moment was just as much for the living as for the dead. Perhaps it was even better this way. Ruby and Yang did most of the talking, but both Blake and herself pitched in with commentary from time to time.

They probably spent close to an hour there, as the sun slowly descended and the shadows grew longer. "Mom, it's time to leave or we won't make it home in time for dinner," Ruby eventually said and stood up. She sniffed. "I'll see you again during the autumn break."

Towards the end, her voice broke. Weiss grasped Ruby's hand, stepping closer so their shoulders brushed. Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Ruby nuzzled closer."Sorry, Weiss. This is always happens."

Weiss wrapped her girlfriend in a side-hug and gently caressed her arm for comfort. "Thank you for letting me share this moment with you. Ruby, can I ask for a few moments alone with your mom?"

Ruby looked surprised, but nodded. After a final look at the grave she walked towards the edge of the forest. Blake was next after saying her goodbye, and Yang followed after stroking her hand over the stone one final time. "Bye for now, mom. Take care." As she walked past Weiss, she patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Weiss. This means a lot to Ruby."

Weiss smiled at her friend, then turned back around, kneeling down once more in front of the gravestone. During the time spent here, she had pondered the emotions and gratitude she wanted to convey to Ruby's late mother, and she felt the finally knew what to say.

"Mrs Rose, I promise you that I will cherish Ruby and watch over her, just as I know that she will do the same for me. I love her with all of my heart, and between you and me, I think I've found the girl of my dreams. She gives me strength and makes the world a brighter place. I promise I'll take care of her, so I hope that you will give us your blessing when the time is right."

Satisfied with her commitment to the second of Ruby's parents, she stood up and walked towards her friends. Her heart felt both light and heavy at the same time, filled with gratitude that she had been entrusted by Ruby to meet her mother, and grief over the fate that had befallen the woman.

When she joined the others, Ruby's hands slipped into her own of its own volition and Weiss grasped it without a second thought, enjoying the affectionate gesture as she entwined their fingers. "Weiss, what was that about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss gave her a cryptic smile as they walked on the forest path back towards home, unable to keep her cheeks from growing pink. "I made a promise."

"Will you tell me what?" Ruby asked, doing a poor job of hiding how much she wished to know.

Weiss giggled. "One day I will, Ruby."

* * *

Weiss sat in the sofa in the living room. She had already packed all of her belongings and was busying herself with doing absolutely nothing. Upstairs, she could here the shuffling of feet and muffled voices as her girlfriend and friends were packing and debating what extra items they should bring with them. They needed to depart in a few hours and the thought of leaving Patch field her with sadness. She'd never had so much fun as during these past two weeks. It would be a memory to cherish for life and she already looked forward to the next time she could visit.

A subdued knock on the wall broke her out of her musings.

"Weiss, do you have a minute." Taiyang stood in the doorway.

She nodded and sat up a bit straighter in the sofa. "Of course, Tai."

He walked around it and sat down on the couch next to her. "Thank you." Taiyang was quiet for a few moment, like he was searching for words. "I've given more thought to what we spoke of a few days ago".

She tilted her head questioningly. "Of what in particular?"

He looked oddly apprehensive and embarrassed, seemingly mentally double-checking his decision before pushing through with it. "You and Ruby."

Immediately, Weiss's face grew warm even as a small smile unconsciously tugged at her lips. She had, for all intents and purposes, stated that Ruby was the most important person in her life and someone she would treasure. "Yes, I remember."

He fiddled with something in the pocket of his vest for a moment, proceeding to bringing out a small jewelry box. "Summer Rose once started a tradition that I was hoping to pass on. Granted, this may be too early but I'm willing to take that risk." He opened the box and Weiss's eyes widened at the content. Inside was two silver necklaces, each containing a small ruby pendant encased in more silver. They were simple in design but very pretty. "This is the necklaces Summer Rose gave the two of us as a token of the love we shared. It's not a promise ring, but it's a symbol of two people in love."

Weiss' heart skipped a beat. "Tai, I'm grateful but that is a precious memory of you and your late wife. I couldn't possible-"

She was interrupted by Taiyang holding up his hand and shaking his head. "I don't wear mine anymore. It didn't feel right after… you know," a pained expression flashed across his features before he picked up the train of thought again, "but the plan was always to pass them on once we decided that our little girl had found the right person for her."

Weiss was silent, her complexion growing redder by the moment over his words. The level of trust he wanted to give her was rendering her speechless, overcome with bashfulness and gratitude. It was hard to look him in the eyes after such a profound endorsement.

Taiyang took note of her plight and sent her a reassuring smile. She knew roughly what he was he was going to say before he did, but when he spoke, it still sent her heart soaring with joy. "Weiss, I think you are the right girl for Ruby. I know that you care so much for her. The necklaces are a sign of trust me from me, but you should not interpret it as a commitment; I'm just giving you the option if you're still together further down the road. Ruby is aware of the history of these so I know they will mean a lot to her."

Weiss reached out and carefully took the small box from Taiyang. She met his gaze, trying her best to convey her sincerity and determination. "Thank you, Tai. I will treasure this gift. I very much", her blush renewed and she had to avert her eyes over what she was about to say, "want to give them to her one day."

He chuckled merrily. "I figured as much from what I've seen of you two so far. However, take your time, Weiss; there is no rush and it should feel right for both of you. And thank you for indulging this old man and his idea of romantic gestures."

"No no, it's quite alright," she hurried to reassure him. "I'm very grateful."

He rose from the chair then. "Now, I was hoping you would help me with lunch. Are you up for that?"

"Of course. I'm not as awful as I used to be in the kitchen but I have plenty to learn still," she responded and slipped the small box into a pocket.

Taiyang laughed. "Oh, don't sell yourself short. You don't burn the food anymore and that's half the key to a successful meal."

* * *

Team RWBY was assembled on the airship dock of Patch. It was time to say goodbye. To Ruby, it felt both real and equally unreal. These past two weeks had been the best in her life. So much had happened that it was almost dizzying. She and Weiss had grown so much closer, Ruby's love for her girlfriend increasing tenfold in that time. hey had laughed and cried, had learned to cook food, had spent lazy days together doing nothing, had trained, played video games, read books, and the list just went on and on.

Weiss' arrival on Patch had been nothing short of alarming but together they had quickly turned it around into a fond memory for life.

 _God, I love her so much!_

She felt closer to Blake too, the shared time allowing them to learn of each other and spending time together in a relaxed environment away from school. Board games, video games, morning runs before Weiss was awake and just relaxing together had been great. Ruby had also gotten to see her dad for the first time in months, along with Zwei. She'd miss both of them dearly and was already looking forward to the next time.

 _And it looks like both Weiss and Blake will come along next time too! I can't wait!_

"I'm going to miss this, Blake stated then and looked towards Ruby and Yang. "Thanks a lot for inviting me." They were waiting while Taiyang were helping the pilot, another old friend of his, load the last few pieces of luggage into the cargo hold.

Ruby grinned. "Don't worry, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun with you!"

"I think the second semester will be even more enjoyable than the first," Weiss added. "Because of the break, I mean. Because we were here together."

Ruby couldn't agree more with that, but she was feeling a bit nervous for the second semester. The coursework would increase, and there was the upcoming Vytal tournament. However, she had Weiss by her side and Blake and Yang as well. Team RWBY would surely not have any problems excelling. As for the tournament, she really really wanted to win it, but knew that would be a difficult goal.

"Alright, girls, I'm done," Taiyang said as the pilot entered the cockpit. The airship wasn't very large, holding at most twelve passengers plus cargo. In a few occasions it doubled as an emergency air ambulance for patients who needed transport to Vale. Heavy cargo and larger groups of people were transported by ship due to cost concerns.

Ruby immediately rushed forward and jumped into her dad's arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much," she exclaimed as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thanks, Dad," she said in a quieter voice. "You made the break super awesome for us. I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Ruby. I'll miss you, but I know you'll have a great time at Beacon. Autumn break isn't that far away either," he consoled her and patted her back. "so I'll see you soon enough. When you're as old as I am, time has a habit of rushing along."

Ruby giggled. "You're not that old, Dad."

He let her down and ruffled her head affectionately. "Maybe not, but when my two daughters are growing up into splendid young women, it sure feels that way."

Next was Yang, who he hugged just as fiercely. "Love you Dad," she said, squeezing extra hard when he made a show of how strong her grip was.

"And I love you, firecracker. Have fun at Beacon."

Then Blake stepped forward and gave him a soft hug, the first ever. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the break here, Tai. I've had such a good time."

He returned the hug. "Then I hope to see a repeat of that later this year."

She nodded, smiling softly to herself. "Plans have already been made for that. Thanks again."

Finally, it was Weiss' turn. She stepped forward and was immediately swept into a hug. "Weiss, I'm really glad I got to meet you. Take care at Beacon and call me if there's anything you need, alright?"

Ruby felt so happy over the sight. Her dad and girlfriend hugging each other was just so wonderful. The first few days had been hesitant, with both Taiyang and Weiss keeping a respectful distance for their own reasons, but now they acted so comfortable around each other. Ruby hoped that Taiyang would one day be like a dad for Weiss. It wouldn't fill the hole of not having a real father that cared, but it would be the second best. Besides, to Ruby, family was more than blood. Family was the people you loved and associated with, regardless of if they were related to you or not.

With goodbyes done and well wishes exchanged, they boarded the aircraft and took their seats. Ruby had a window seat with Weiss next to her. Blake and Yang had the seats in front of them. Over the intercom, the pilot advised they would depart in a minute.

Next to her, Weiss let out a subdued sigh.

"What's the matter," Ruby asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'll miss this…" Weiss blushed. "I felt... at home."

Ruby nuzzled closer to her, letting her head rest against her shoulder. Weiss instantly relaxed from the familiar sensation. "I'm glad, Weiss. That's exactly what I was hoping to let you feel. Let's go back during autumn break, okay? Let's go home again."

Weiss smiled. "I've already promised and I wouldn't miss it for anything. I take it the break exceeded your every expectations you had?"

The look of pure adoration Ruby sent her way said it all. "It was perfect," she added for good measure.

"Perfect is really the best way to describe my stay here. There's nothing I would've done differently," Weiss replied.

Ruby leaned more of her weight against Weiss, prompting her to wrap an arm around her girlfriend to support her. She craned her head and their lips met in a soft kiss. Then one more followed, until it devolved into a game of trying to sneak in a kiss before the other could manage.

The airship rumbled to life and began to take off, prompting them to put their flirtations to the side for the moment and instead holding hands over the shared armrest.

As Ruby occupied herself with staring out the window, Weiss found herself lost in pleasant memories.

These past two weeks were indeed the best in her life. While her time away from Beacon had started on a sour note, her desperate and not very well-planned trip to Patch had turned out to be the best decision she'd ever taken, possibly only rivaled by enrolling at Beacon. Ruby and her had finally spent countless hours together outside of school and that had deepened her love for the girl next to her. They had played, rested, cuddled and even experienced the joy of physical intimacy together. They had talked, laughed and learned more about each other than either of them had thought possible. Painful memories had been brought up, bringing them closer as they shared their troubles and fears.

It didn't mean that everything was perfect though; there were uncertainties over what the future would bring. Taking stock of her relationship with her father was her chief concern. She was still angry with him, and saddened by his attitude, but now that going back to Vale was imminent, apprehension crept up in her too. She still held the upper hand on account of Winter having rejected the position as heiress, but her father could be spiteful and make her life difficult anyway.

As for Beacon, her goal of having top grades made her feel slightly nervousness over the next semester. However, she knew that would abate when they settled into their everyday routine again.

 _I'll just have to be careful to not let Ruby distract us too much...as enjoyable as that might be._

Finally, and this was something she had deliberately avoided thinking much about, she was already experiencing anxiety over their new level of affectionate displays. Here on Patch, it had been easier than she had thought to show their love in public. She loved it, she really did, but she was unsure if she would be as comfortable when they were back in Vale. She didn't want to disappoint Ruby or herself and had resigned herself to take a wait-and-see approach.

Weiss looked down at the armrest. Ruby's hand was resting in hers. Such a simple gesture that had been so difficult to pull off previously. The break had allowed her to be herself - to walk hand in hand with another girl. She had until that day when she reached for Ruby's hand and held it as they walked on the streets not thought it ever possible. Being daring enough to challenge her own fears like that was perhaps one of the most important things she'd ever done. It was something she didn't want to back down from; she didn't want to see all that progress crumble.

"Ruby, I love you so much." Her eyes drank in the cuteness of the girl next to her, sending a warm and happy feeling through her. It made her feel strong, like she could do anything and take whatever the world threw at her.

Ruby turned her head and shot her a dazzling smile, cheeks red with a cute blush, happiness shining in her eyes. "I love you too, Weiss. Not a day goes by without me thanking whatever fate or lucky star exists that I met you."

They very deliberately ignored Yang's subdued cooing from the seat in front of them. They were both quite used to the lighter attempts to turn them into stuttering, blushing messes by now. It didn't stop Weiss from growing rather red though.

She caressed her girlfriend's hand again, confidence swelling in her. "It's the same for me, every day."

Deciding the no more words needed to be said, Weiss tilted her head and leaned forward again. Catching on, Ruby closed the distance. As their lips met one more time in a by now very familiar display of affection, only one thought passed through Weiss' mind:

 _With Ruby by my side, I can do anything._

* * *

 **Well, well, well, here we are. Two years later on the dot, 29 chapters later and over 200K words later, the 2nd act is finally complete. Initially, my plan was for it to be 4 chapters long, but it ended up 17 chapters instead! So much fluff and character development~**

 **Now, I have a third and final act planned but I've unfortunately run out of steam. It's paradoxically, or perhaps not much so actually, stemming from the fact that what I've achieved most of what I set out to do - deepen Weiss and Ruby's relationship substantially, explore their past, grow their characters and finally to get them laid. The last point is cheekily written in a blunt manner, mostly because I made it very difficult for myself and had to spend tens of thousands of words trying to ensure that Weiss dealt with her self-esteem and insecurities in a realistic manner. I can only hope I succeeded with that.**

 **There are still issues to resolve though, like Ruby's feelings of inadequacy and worry she's not worthy to stay by Weiss' side, meeting Winter, Weiss taking stock of her relationship with her father and growing more confident in terms of her sexuality and as a person. There is of course also the matters of what Yang and Blake respectively will be up to.**

 **So, I obviously want to cover that and bring complete closure to the story. However, I noticed fairly early that keeping a deadline of posting once a month was interfering with, and actually detrimental to, my ability to enjoy writing. These last five chapters have quite frankly been a pain to work through for that reason, hence the delays. For that reason, I plan to take my time with the 3rd and final act and only publish it after everything is written. I understand that this is disappointing to a lot of you, but it's at the same time the best path for me to take going forward.**

 **I hope these past chapters have brought you much enjoyment and, as always, please leave a review if you want to.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, here's chapter 30. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **So my plan to write out all of act 3 didn't work. It's back to the old well-trodden path of trying to get a chapter out per month. Chapters will likely be a bit smaller (6-7K words as opposed to 8-9K) to mitigate another source of stress I've experienced.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone for your reviews last chapter. I was pretty burned out and was even asking myself why I wrote in the first place, but all the support raised my spirits and I've thrown myself back into this endeavour with more vigor than in a long time.**

 **Beta reader: RealTerminal  
**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The airship ride to Vale wasn't particularly long, just shy of an hour. During that time, Ruby had entertained herself with looking outside but was now content to simply wait. After all, it was only possible to watch so much water before the sameness of it became too much. Now that they were over land again, she had the opportunity to gush at the sights, but Ruby mostly felt restless from a certain degree of anticipation of coming back to Beacon.

She would meet her friends in JNPR again and settle back into the comfortable everyday routines she'd grown fond of. Funny how that worked; an hour ago she never wanted to leave Patch, and now she was looking forward to school again.

 _I guess it makes sense. If we spent all our time back home it would probably grow boring pretty fast, and Beacon is super fun! Still, I can't wait for the autumn break so we can spend another week there. Dad will make pumpkin pie, and we can go looking for mushrooms and just relax. Weiss can play with Zwei some more and be totally adorable too._

Smiling to herself, she glanced at Weiss, who had taken the opportunity to do some more reading related to the SDC. Weiss' brow was furrowed in concentration as she stared at a page with numbers, and she was slowly and absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip, two traits that Ruby had come to love. The speed at which her girlfriend's gaze flicked across the page was another one. Together, it made watching Weiss a fun pastime when nothing else was going on.

As Vale approached, Ruby looked outside again and spotted something she had not been expecting at all. Airships - of the larger kind.

"Weiss, are those…?"

After poking at her girlfriend to get her attention, earning her a slight scowl, Weiss leaned over and peered outside. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise and the ever-so-slightly annoyed expression over having been interrupted was replaced with one of disbelief. "Those are Atlesian warships! What are they doing here!?"

"Wow, yeah, what's up with that?," Yang exclaimed and pressed her face up against the window. "Blake, anything on the news?"

Blake was already checking her scroll. "Give me a moment."

"Find anything?" Yang finally asked after a tense ten seconds of waiting. The airship changed course slightly, enough so that Ruby lightly bumped against the armrest.

"I did, come take a look," Blake replied. Ruby and Weiss rose and walked over.

"This…" Blake began in a hesitant tone of voice, "is huge. Vale's government has announced counter-terrorism operations in the southeast regions of Vale, close to Mountain Glenn."

"You mean against the…" Yang trailed off. There was no need to say the name because there was, after all, no other radical organizations around.

She couldn't imagine how this would make Blake feel. They all knew of her past and how she didn't exactly have had it easy during her time in the White Fang. At the same time, Ruby knew Blake had been practically raised by them. Among the people who Vale were now one step away from an armed conflict with, there were surely people who weren't bad. People who had just happened to end up with that group at various stages and maybe to this day still didn't understand that the path they were on was counter-productive.

She knew the history of several armed conflicts throughout the ages. From being a weapon's enthusiast and doing research on arms, her studies had intersected with the history of warfare and how conflicts between various people didn't have the same easy black-and-white moral compass to guide them as with people against Grimm. Often in history, no side has necessarily been the 'bad guys' if one pondered their circumstances enough. To Ruby, the worst part of that particular scholarly avenue was by far in reading excerpts of letters or diaries from those times and then remembering the statistics of the dead. When she was younger it had made her cry more than once as she imagined the crushed hopes and dreams of generations.

Blake nodded absentmindedly, eyes still glued to the Scroll. Her face was unreadable. "Yes."

Weiss exhaled slowly. "I'm surprised by this development. From reading the news it seemed that the government would extend an olive branch, so this wasn't what I was anticipating. How does this make you feel, Blake?"

Blake pursed her lips. "Conflicted. I do not like what the White Fang has become, but I can understand why matters have reached a point where the government can no longer ignore them. The silver lining is that the Vale council has announced that anyone who surrenders and who hasn't killed anyone, will be pardoned. They're citing new education initiatives and work programmes too, so it looks like they're trying to sweeten the deal for defectors, particularly combined with the equality and anti-discrimination measures announced last week."

Relief washed over Ruby. She had always hoped she would never have to experience war, but if Vale's council didn't take a hardline stance, chances were not much blood would have to be spilled. The situation was still very serious of course, and she wondered if the anxiety from Vale's population would attract Grimm to the outer villages. She hoped the 3rd and 4th year teams called upon to bolster the defences would all return safe.

"So you have nothing to worry about, right?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded, sinking down a bit in the chair "Yes, if anyone is to uncover my past associations, I will not be prosecuted."

"That's good, at least. I'm really hoping it won't come to an all-out conflict…" Ruby said, fervently wishing this would be resolved peacefully.

"Me too," Blake replied and pursed her lips in thought.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this develops," Weiss added and reached out, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It seems like the council wants to shut them down without bloodshed if at all possible."

Blake looked up at her friend, giving her a hesitant but hopeful smile. "You're right, we can do nothing else. In a way, I feel relieved. They're doing something about the White Fang, which is much better than the complacency Vale previously showed. Maybe this together with the anti-discrimination initiatives will be enough to turn things around."

"Let's hope for the best, Blake," Weiss encouraged.

"Yeah, and let us know if you need to talk," Yang added.

Blake looked at each of them, a fond smile on her lips. "Thanks, I will."

The moment warmed Ruby's heart. They all had Blake's back and would go to any length to ensure she was happy.

 _What an awesome team we are! And we have almost 4 more years together!_

Another ten minutes of travel later and they had arrived on Beacon's premise. As the ship began to land, Ruby noticed how Blake pulled out her bow. Her heart sank.

"Not ready yet? Yang asked quietly.

Blake averted her eyes. "No, not yet. I want to but... for now, it's enough that you and JNPR knows. We'll see what happens with that", she nodded to the battleships in the distance, "and if all goes well and this won't raise the animosity towards Faunus, I will remove the bow again." Her ears wilted noticeably and she suddenly looked tired, "I don't want to hide anymore, and I have grown very fond of not having my ears constricted."

"Okay, I understand," Yang said and grasped Blake's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever you're ready."

"It's your call, Blake, and we'll be here for you when the time comes. I'm sure Yang will beat up anyone who dares to say something rude. For the record, I will join her," Weiss encouraged and flashed her friend a smile.

"I want in on that too!" Ruby added as she made a punching motion in the air.

Blake looked happy from the support and slipped the bow on. It was Blake's decision and Ruby knew that. In spite of that though, she so badly wished Blake wouldn't have to hide. Blake with the bow on looked incomplete. To Ruby, that was the best way to describe it; like there was less of Blake now than before. One day, she wished that her friend would proudly show who she was to the entire world.

 _All I can do is to encourage her to try and be herself. It's very different from Weiss and yet kind of the same. At least Weiss has made a lot of progress there; It'll be nice to not have to be so careful and sneaky anymore._

Ruby texted Jaune to let them know they were soon back, and the remaining minute of the landing phase passed with smalltalk to try and take their minds off of what they had just discussed. When they had landed, the pilot helped them to unload their luggage and Ruby took the opportunity to stretch her arms high above her head and work out some of the stiffness in her back.

Weiss only had the single suitcase to carry, and the same went for Blake. Ruby on the other hand found herself carrying two bags - mostly full of books, comics and spare weapon parts Yang and her had insisted on bringing along. The bags were rather heavy and the weight distribution not the best.

"Do you want me to help you carry?" Weiss offered, eyeing her skeptically as Ruby readjusted her grip for the fifth time.

Around them, there were some small groups of students milling around to wait for the next airship, but the grounds were fairly empty. Ruby guessed that most people would arrive later in the afternoon.

"No, no it's fine!" Ruby said, intent on being the gentlema… woman? She wasn't sure what the correct term was, but she knew what she meant and what she wanted to be.

 _I wonder if I can sneak out later and surprise her with flowers. I'm sure Beacon's garden wouldn't miss a single rose._

Now that their lives would go back to 'normal', she didn't want to slack off with paying attention to her girlfriend and risk their relationship settling into a mundane routine. Dating for life was a concept that she would do her best to take to heart and follow.

Again, the daydream of Weiss in a wedding dress came to her and she had to turn her head to hide her smile, her cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment.

"Hey guys! How's your break been?" Nora's voice chimed across the grounds. Turning back, Ruby saw her friend grinning as she skipped towards them, a full twenty paces ahead of Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ruby smiled broadly and opened her arm, digging her heels in for when Nora hugged her. Most of the air left her upon the impact, and she laughed when Nora lifted her up from the ground. "Hey Nora, you're happy today!"

"Of course I am!" Nora exclaimed as she set her down gently, only to immediately pounce on Weiss. Weiss flailed uselessly for a moment before going limp. "I get to see my friends. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Nora," Weiss said and hugged back, not quite managing to conceal the resignation in her voice from being manhandled.

"Be gentle with Weiss, she's fragile," Ruby joked, loving the blank stare she received from her girlfriend. Ruby made a show of looking distinctly unrepentant and stuck her tongue out at her, earning herself a glare before Weiss' facade cracked and an exasperated smile shone through.

By now, the rest of JNPR had caught up. "Welcome back," Pyrrha greeted, prompting another round of hugs.

After greetings were exchanged, they began to walk across the courtyard. Jaune had offered to carry one of Ruby's luggage and Nora had relieved Yang of another one.

"So how was the break?" Jaune asked as they walked towards the academy.

"It was awesome!" Ruby cast her eyes towards Weiss and a knowing smile passed between them. "We went camping, played a tonne of games, did some training and relaxed. Dad and Yang taught us cooking too. What about you?" she asked, hoping to turn the conversation around before anyone tried to ask about their relationship and how that was going. She knew neither Weiss nor herself would be able to keep a poker face if the teasing and prodding began.

Jaune chuckled. "Nora discovered that close to From Dust Til Down, there's a restaurant serving pancake buffets three days a week."

"It was pretty tasty." Nora giggled and glanced over at Ren, with Ruby just barely being able to make out the beginning of a blush. "Still, it didn't beat your pancakes."

"Considering that we went there at every opportunity, I was worried." Ren smiled softly at his long-time friend. "On that topic, can I assume we'll hold our usual Saturday breakfasts?"

"Sure! It's funny you bring it up, because we were talking about it earlier this week. We all missed it," Ruby said.

"So have we," Pyrrha added and held the door open for them. "What are your plans for the afternoon? We were thinking of visiting the gym in just a while."

"I'm sure plenty of dust has gathered up by now, so cleaning the dorm room is what we'll do, then probably take a look at the coursework for the semester and unpack our luggage." Weiss said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ruby groaned.

* * *

Weiss wouldn't consider herself a clean freak, but she could admit to having a fairly high standard. There was something satisfying in knowing that you cared for a space enough to keep it tidy, and for that reason she didn't dislike cleaning. Of course, it wasn't fun per say, but she did not consider it boring either; just like when it came to training, the end result was worth the effort.

In addition, she could readily admit to taking no small amount of pride in having culled the worst of both Ruby's and Yang's tendencies to drop their possessions wherever they felt like. The dorm room that had once looked liked a battlefield-in-the-making, now instead had order to it, without being overbearingly stiff and cold for that matter. A few possessions strewn about was fine - half a laundry basket was less so.

"See, we're nearly done," Weiss encouraged. Behind her, Yang groaned and Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yang, don't be so dramatic. It's over in 15 minutes or less if you put some effort into it. Can you vacuum the floor, please?" Ruby was nearly done with the bathroom and Blake had just finished replacing all of the bedsheets.

She moved to lift the additional luggage Sebastian had been thoughtful enough to send her from Schnee manor out of the way. Checking the parcel, she noticed it had arrived over a week ago, and she made a note of calling him to express her thanks when she was at the CCT tomorrow, and to read the letter stuck between two of the books as soon as time permitted.

Weiss felt bad for how she'd just up and left like that; She had seen how worried he'd been for her sake, though it hadn't taken much convincing before he was fully onboard with her sudden travel plans. She had revealed to him what her father had spoken of, and for the first time in a long while, she'd seen anger in those otherwise gentle eyes.

When the cleaning and unpacking was out of the way, and after a quick kiss as a reward for Ruby, there was plenty of time left before supper, so Weiss occupied herself with taking the first look at the material for the next semester; the books had been delivered the previous day to their dorm.

Yang was on her bed listening to music, and Blake was propped up against the wall in hers, reading on her Scroll, probably the news. Weiss made a conscious effort to not worry over how events would play out. Of course she wanted the White Fang to stop endangering Vale's citizens, but hoped for a peaceful resolution; Her previous research into the disparity in life quality between humans and faunus reminded her of that discrimination still existed and what was driving the White Fang forward. Apart from that though, she was mostly worried over Blake and decided to keep an eye on her friend to stop any brooding tendencies.

So when Blake picked up a textbook instead and invited Yang to join her for a study session, Weiss relaxed and was able to fully focus on the coursework. So far, the dust theory was trivial, but she assumed that Ruby would need a bit of tutoring and spent some effort on taking notes.

 _Then we can have study dates together! I may even be able to bake something for her if I plan ahead a little and haveYang supervise me. There's several recipes I want to try out and it would be wonderful to surprise Ruby with homemade sweets._

Weiss wasn't able to stop a blush from blooming across her face when she recalled their last study date. Things had been fairly heated and she wouldn't put it past Ruby to ask her to sit in her lap or even to do something more daring. Weiss wasn't sure if she felt more excited than nervous over the idea. She surreptitiously raised the book to better hide behind it as she recalled how she'd fed Ruby strawberries and showered her with kisses.

 _I don't think I would mind a repeat of that. It was nice and… rewarding, plus we did get some studying done. That said, I wouldn't mind if we just sit together and hold hands either. Both moments have their charm._

Peeking over the cover to glance at her girlfriend, who was laying on the lower half of her bed, feet up against the wall, Weiss confirmed that Ruby had not yet managed to tear herself away from the new comic issue she had borrowed from Jaune the moment they'd dropped their bags.

Weiss let out a little huff of air as she tried to stifle a laugh as to not risk disturbing her. Ruby had of course been anything but unable to show off all the board games, video games and movies from home as well, so tentative plans had been formed on the spot for a friendly game of Remnant: The Game when they'd settled into the new semester.

 _I wouldn't mind a few games of monopoly either, for that matter. Winning was fun._

Reminiscing about the sweet taste of victory in Monopoly always filled with her a sense of embarrassment over how much she had to reign in her competitive streak to not appear uncouth. Winning over Ruby had been particularly pleasing and something she definitely wanted to achieve again.

And on the topic of her girlfriend, a part of her wanted to poke at Ruby with her feet just to elicit a reaction, but she thought it'd be cruel and so settled for simply observing her; Ruby was adorable with the way her facial expressions changed in tune with what was happening in the comic.

"How about we grab some food?" Yang suggested shortly after 6 PM. She was laying on Blake's bed, taking up most of the space since Blake has perched herself in a corner up against a wall, her legs resting straight to Yang.

Weiss thought it looked a bit uncomfortable, but Blake didn't seem to mind, nose deep in a new novel. She seemed to appreciate the company and find amusement in Yang's intermittent and restless movements.

To Yang's credit, she had been studios and hadn't complained much. Weiss wondered if she was perhaps anxious over the new semester, but didn't ask.

By now, Ruby had since about two hours ago joined Weiss in digging into the text books. With the way Ruby was sitting close enough that their arms and legs touched, Weiss had very little to complain about, apart from the bed's headboard ever so slightly digging into her back. However, the comfort of being close to her girlfriend more than made up for that. Just sitting together like this was intimate and reassuring, as each girl jotted down notes and every so often deliberated over some passage. There was a companionship to it that she was sure she wouldn't be able to experience with anyone who she didn't love romantically. Everything from Ruby's smell to the warmth of her skin and her even breathing soothed Weiss' and filled her with happiness, giving an otherwise mundane moment meaning.

 _I'm almost embarrassed by how much I need physical affection ever since Ruby and I had… sex. It's nice though, it's definitely nice to just be so close to her. I guess my clinginess won't last forever so I may as well cherish them while I can. Moreover, Ruby seems to be very happy about it._

Blake carefully placed a bookmark in the novel she had started on a few minute ago, having reached her fill of academic literature for the day. "Sure." She poked Yang's back with her feet to get her to move.

Yang turned around and sat up, stretching and yawning. "Great - I need some energy. Felt my eyes getting droopy."

Weiss nudged Ruby's shoulder, startling her slightly. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were focusing so intently. Yang asked if we should have supper. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Ruby closed her textbook. "I need a break anyway. Thanks for helping me study, Weiss; I feel pretty good about what I've learned so far so maybe the new semester won't be that much more challenging." Ruby turned around to face her, her eyes flicking downwards momentarily as her gaze gained a certain level of intensity to it.

Knowing what was about to happen, Weiss smiled and tilted her head. A moment later, they met in a soft kiss. Ruby gently cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together a few more times. "Love you, Weiss," she said softly, bumping their noses and giggling when she'd had her fill of kisses.

"I love you too," Weiss replied, feeling her heart swell with affection. At the same time, there was a yearning in her from not feeling Ruby's lips on her own any longer, nor her body resting against her. She realized she wanted more. However, making out with an audience wasn't something she fancied. Hugs, a chaste kiss or two, and even some cuddling were all acceptable forms of affection by now though.

Ruby heaved herself up to a sitting position to get out of the bed, but Weiss wanted to surprise her, so she caught Ruby in her arms and pulled her towards her. Ruby wasn't able to keep her balance and fell forward with a small yelp, unwittingly draping herself over Weiss.

Upon impact, Weiss huffed from added weight, but she didn't let go and hugged Ruby close, her girlfriend wiggling about just enough for them to find a somewhat comfortable position.

"You're very affectionate right now," Ruby observed as she rested her head on Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss nodded, tightening her grip and nuzzling Ruby's head. "I'm sure you like it."

Ruby giggled and cuddled closer. "Of course I do.

She focused her attention on the sensation of Ruby's body against herself, feeling the swell of Ruby's breasts press against her own chest. Her mind flashed to when she'd last been intimate with Ruby, all those tantalizing images and memories racing through her mind.

Weiss wondered when they would have the opportunity to spend some time alone together and… have sex again. Even as her face tinted red again, she didn't reject her desire; Weiss knew she would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't want to experience that euphoria again.

Feeling her heartbeat pick up and her face growing red, Weiss burrowed her nose in Ruby's hair instead, enjoying the sports shampoo she had used and focusing on the warmth her girlfriend exuded. She thought she was even able to make out Ruby's heartbeat.

Weiss looked over to her friends, having nearly forgotten they were in the same room. Both of them tried to mind their own business and give them a few moments of privacy, but she caught Yang's glance for a moment. Ruby's sister grinned at her and gave a thumbs up when caught.

Weiss blushed.

After planting a soft kiss to the top of Ruby's head, she reluctantly let her catch go to not keep the others waiting any longer. "Let's go have supper before Yang starves to death."

Blake stood up and stretched, raising her hands high above her head and twisting herself left and right. She groaned as her back cracked. "I sat for way too long this time."

"Sorry, Blake, you should've told me if you wanted more of the bed," Yang apologized, giving her friend a concerned look.

Blake shrugged. "It's fine, and it's probably because the airship's seat was pretty uncomfortable to begin with. Shall we go?"

"Let me ask JNPR first," Ruby said and moved out of the bed. "They should be back from their training session, right?" Receiving a nod of confirmation from Blake, Ruby opened the dorm and walked over to the JNPR dorm room and knocked.

Weiss followed her and as she waited, she heard brisk footsteps walking across the floor. A few seconds later, Jaune opened the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"After-training laziness," Jaune answered with a grin, only looking moderately worn out.

"We were thinking about having supper. Do you want to join us?" Weiss asked. She thought eating together would be nice and decided to make an effort to be be extra sociable; She still felt she had some ways to go in growing her friendship with the other team's members.

"Sure," Nora piped up and put away the last piece of the protein bar she had been munching on. "Come on, Ren, Pyrrha. Gotta get the carbs in after that workout!"

Together, they begun to make their way to the cafeteria as they continued their previous conversation of catching up on what they had been up to during the break. Despite classes starting the next day, the hallways weren't crowded and they only met a few 3rd and 4th year students, though when they came closer to the cafeteria, Weiss was able to make out the clinking of utensils and laughter.

Then, something happened that Weiss hadn't anticipated. Perhaps 30 feet from the door, Ruby gently grasped her hand. The familiar sensation would at any other time have put a smile on Weiss' face, but now it caused apprehension to grow in her.

It struck her then that she had not spent any time considering how much in terms of public displays of affection she would be comfortable with.

 _Of course she wants to hold my hand! We held hands at Patch, we kissed in public and we went on dates where we flirted openly, so it's only natural. Why does it have to cause apprehension here? Why does it have to be so difficult? It felt liberating and so wonderful at Patch, so why can't I feel the same level of confidence here?_

To Weiss, her questions were rhetorical in nature. She had already figured out the difference, namely that Patch had been an escape from her everyday life and away from anyone else she would likely interact with on a semi-daily basis. She had also been fueled by anger towards her father and the rebellious streak growing from that - two feelings that had since then simmered down by Ruby's presence.

 _I'll try my best though. I want to be open with who I'm in love with, and Ruby certainly deserves it after everything she's done for me. It's just holding hands, Weiss Schnee, it'll be fine. The worst that can happen is that someone will ask if we're dating._

As she ran through this mental checklist, Weiss focused on the sensation of Ruby's palm and tried to let their intertwined hands sooth her; The familiar calloused yet gentle touch, the warmth, and the small pleasure and comfort the contact conjured in her. She knew what she wanted to do. However, at the same time, her nervousness increased, coiling in her and magnifying with every step.

Still holding hands, Ruby opened the doors to the cafeteria and crossed the doorway. Inside, Weiss spotted at least 50 people. Most of them she knew by name or at least had a good idea of who they were.

Weiss froze.

 _I can't do this. I just can't do this!_

Her father's words of disdain when he'd seen a lesbian couple kiss, the derisive talk she'd overheard on dinners, and the years of thinking there was something wrong with her, all rose to the surface in one crushing blow to her self-esteem.

Her girlfriend quickly noticed that Weiss had stopped. "Weiss?"

Logic didn't help in the least. Weiss knew that she realistically had nothing to be worried about, yet that wasn't enough to abate the growing distress. She slowly let go of Ruby's hand. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I think I need a little bit more time." Defeat welled up in her and her throat felt dry. This wasn't what she had hoped for.

Noting that something was wrong, the rest of their friends had fanned out around them to give them a semblance of privacy.

"But Weiss, I thought -" Ruby began, reaching out for her hand again.

Unconsciously, Weiss took a step away from her girlfriend. More panic began to rise to the surface, and it didn't help when Weiss took note of the disappointed expression Ruby held. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than Weiss was willing to admit. She thought she had been over it - or at least that all her time in public at Patch had helped her overcome her demons.

Weiss stood there, indecisive for a moment before finally admitting to herself that she wasn't able to push through. "I told you I was not sure I would be able to do." Her shoulders slumped and she averted her gaze, feeling too much shame to look at her girlfriend.

"But come on Weiss, it'll be fine," Ruby pleaded, taking another step forward and holding out her hand again to offer her support.

Weiss was all of sudden beginning to feel like the space around here was painfully small and constricting. "Ruby, please!" To her own ears, her tone of voice was harsh and not very kind and she immediately tried to soften it. "Just give me some time."

Her girlfriend's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I heard what you said and I just… Sorry." the outstretched arm fell and she seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Let's just go and get our food." Weiss moved past Ruby and towards the food court. The worried and confused glances of their friends felt stifling to her, even if she logically knew that they were only concerned for her well-being. She needed time to compose herself. Tears began to prickle in the corner of her eyes as she tried to push away that horrible sense of panic Ruby had caused in her.

"Weiss?" Yang asked hesitantly, but Weiss just shook her head. She just didn't know what to do, so she elected to put everything to the side and focus on the food. Chicken and salad with a small serving of rice would do for today, and through sheer willpower she managed to avert shedding any tears.

Once at the table though, nothing turned out as what they had expected. The mood was weird. Yang and Jaune both engaged in small talk the others joined in with, but there was a tenseness to the atmosphere and the conversations felt stiled. Worried glances were thrown around, something which Weiss picked up on and made her feel queasy.

They all knew something was off but nobody was yet willing to try and approach her concerning it again. Ruby sat quietly and looked down at her food, and if Weiss accidentally met her eyes when she glanced up, both quickly pretended like it didn't happen.

And as for herself, Weiss was picking at her food as she mulled over the previous five minutes of her life. Mostly, there was a profound sense of disappointment in her. On Patch, she thought she had finally managed to rid herself of her insecurities and shame that had plagued her. The euphoria of believing she had freed herself from the mental shackles binding her had been empowering, so it was bitter to swallow the truth that she still had a long way to go. The salad tasted bland in her mouth.

 _Maybe I should seek counseling? I don't know if I can overcome this on my own; I was obviously incorrect regarding how far I'd come, and it's at these times other people seek help, isn't it? Granted, it is not the kind of trauma that the school medical staff focuses on, but it may be worth exploring nonetheless._

However, she was also nursing a notion that Ruby should've been more considerate for her. Ruby knew exactly how difficult this was for her and yet she had pushed her not only once, but twice. That had hurt, and Weiss was even now feeling disappointed in her girlfriend for pushing her like that. Anger momentarily flared in Weiss.

Mostly though, she was angry and frustrated at herself.

 _Of course it would make sense for her to assume I was over it after we went on those dates and even kissed in public repeatedly. Had the roles been reversed, wouldn't I have reacted in the same manner?_

What she also found was that the longer the silence went on between them, the more difficult it became to start a conversation. For her part, Ruby was looking tense and avoided her gaze, mostly staring at her plate.

Weiss felt equally much like a villain as a victim. She wasn't sure how to mend the sudden rift between them and the anxiety was beginning to take its toll on her nerves. "I need some fresh air," she advised, abruptly standing up after deciding that the cherry tomato on her fork wasn't worth the effort.

"Weiss, do you want me to….?" Ruby trailed off, hopeful and looking at her with a pleading expression that just magnified the guilt within her.

She needed some time for herself. She had to figure this out in her head and wished to be alone with her thoughts. Weiss moreover knew she was still irritated and hurt from Ruby's actions and didn't want her more emotional moments to show and accidentally make this worse. Her stomach churned and she was beginning to feel slightly nauseous as the worrying piled up. "No, Ruby, not now. I'll be in the gardens, just give me some time to for myself."

Internally, she winced when Ruby looked like a kicked puppy from the rejection. Unable to deal with this any longer, Weiss left the table.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to those of you who said that their relationship was going too well. I hope you're happy :P But… it was also important.**

 **So, let's discuss the central tension of this chapter - Weiss' regression. To some of you this may feel rather exasperating and frustrating ("But it went so well at Patch!"). Indeed it did, but please keep in mind that I've already shown that Weiss has a strong compartmentalization ('this is this and that is that and they never intersect"). Fears are moreover unreasonable and can take a long time to overcome, and Weiss has realistically not have had enough time to build a solid foundation yet. Heh, I'm not sure how this chapter will be received actually.**

 **Hmm… what else? the White Fang is slowly being squeezed from the good ol' carrot and stick approach. I suppose I could've left it out but on the other hand I felt like not dealing with them wouldn't be right. That stuff will just have to happen off-screen so my fluff and angst won't be interrupted by something as inconvenient as terrorist attacks.**

 **Ah, one more thing! Way back in chapter 3, Nora was hoping for an all-you-can-eat pancake buffet and her dream came true! :)**

 **And as for the drama in this chapter, I hope it was alright. I essentially wanted to show that communication is hard and sometimes difficult to remember - even if you promised one another to be open and honest with one's thoughts no more than a week ago (and did this happen at Patch). Next chapter will of course be them freaking out a bit and trying to make up.**

 **So with that out of the way, you're probably wondering why I'm posting this so soon. Did I finish writing all of act 3? LOL, no way. I changed my mind, as simple as that. I grew restless and started writing after a week again and really wanted to post something; thanks a lot for your reviews, they really helped my motivation. So I'm back to writing and fretting on a daily basis and doing my best to post a chapter per month.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you feel like it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, here's chapter 31. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Beta reader: RealTerminal**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Ruby felt horrible. She followed her girlfriend with her gaze until she was out of sight, each step away only cementing the realization that she had blundered badly.

 _Everything was going so well and then I just had to ruin things! I should've talked to her before insisting we should hold hands. How do I fix this?_

An uneasy feeling swirled in the pit of her stomach, threatening to break out into panic at any moment. Not thinking through her actions enough, she had tried to pressure her girlfriend in the one area where she knew Weiss had a deeply-rooted complex. It was inexcusable. She had done a small bit of reading on that topic and knew that there was a fine line between being encouraging and taking things too far.

 _And I definitely overstepped my bounds here, ruining our first day back. What a mess._

Blake saying her name pulled Ruby out of her glum musings. "What?"

"I said, are you ready to head back?" Blake asked again, throwing her a worried look. It didn't appear like she had much of an appetite either. Ruby looked around, and JNPR showed the same level of unease. Her mood fell even further. She had even managed to ruin the dinner for everyone.

Ruby nodded. She wouldn't be able to have any more food right now. "Yeah, let's go," she confirmed slowly, sounding just as depressed as she felt. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't worry about it, Ruby," Jaune said.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do for you and Weiss, but like Jaune said, try not to worry, things will be fine," Pyrrha added, doing her best to sound soothing.

Ruby shot them a forced smile and stood up with her tray, Blake and Yang following. Her friends concern was appreciated but unfortunately wouldn't bring any comfort to her right now. "Thanks, I will. For now, I'll give Weiss a bit of space and then try to patch things up."

They walked back to their dorm room in silence. Ruby felt that discussing what had happened in front of JNPR wasn't appropriate since Weiss had reacted so strongly - even if they were really good friends. This was a team RWBY matter, or more specifically something between Weiss and her.

Once the door shut, Ruby flopped down on Weiss' bed. The pillow smelled faintly of her girlfriend's perfume, sending another pang of guilt and regret through her. She had _really_ messed up today.

Yang let out a weary sigh and seated herself in a chair next to the desk. "That was all kinds of miserable. How are you doing, Rubes?"

Miserable was the perfect way to describe it. She certainly felt miserable. There was a deep-rooted sense of apprehension within her, just like when she had accidentally toppled her dad's favorite vase when she was small and had just known that she had messed up. Like everything was one step away from going horribly wrong and she couldn't do anything to fix it.

"We never spoke of it," Ruby said quietly and curled in on herself, burying her face in the pillow again. The faint traces of Weiss' perfume taunted her, and she wanted nothing more than to hold the girl in her arms and tell her she was so very sorry for what she'd done.

"What do you mean?" her sister asked.

"We never talked about how comfortable Weiss would be with showing our relationship in public. I shouldn't have assumed she would be comfortable right off the bat!" Even to herself, she sounded upset.

"Maybe not, but what's done is done, and now you'll have to make up. I know Weiss and you will be able to talk it out, so don't beat yourself up over the what if's, Ruby," Blake consoled. She reached above her head and undid her bow, putting it on the desk.

"But how do I fix this?" Ruby asked and sat up. "Do I go to her right now or is it better to wait?" Her shoulders slumped. Besides when they'd shouted at each other when Blake came out as a former White Fang member, she had never argued with Weiss. Sure, some days they could momentarily bicker over when to do laundry and who would do it, what homework to focus on, or one of them just needing a bit of space then and there, but those were unimportant matters. Ruby had until today never caused Weiss to actually feel hurt by her own doing.

"Look, I'll go and speak to Weiss, alright?" Yang announced. "Then I'll let you know when it's time to come out so you two can talk and make up and make out." A wink accompanied the quip.

Ruby was so glad she had a caring big sister, the corners of her lips quirking up into a smile from the joke, her spirits raising a bit. "Okay, thanks. I'll just wait then." If anyone could lay the groundwork for making everything right again, it was Yang. "Wait, do you know where she is?"

"Not sure, but probably the gardens, right? I'll text her as well," Yang explained. Ruby nodded and Yang grabbed her Scroll and opened the hallway door, turning around and giving her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. "Don't worry, things will be fine, Rubes."

When the door closed, Blake sat down next to Ruby on the bed and gently rubbed her back. "Yang isn't saying that just to comfort you, you know. Weiss may be upset now, but she'll calm down eventually." Her voice was soft and understanding, putting Ruby at ease.

Ruby nervously poked with her toes on the floor, drawing whimsical patterns as she thought.

"Sometimes, people forget to communicate clearly or even if they do, still mess up. It happens and is just a part of life," Blake continued.

Ruby sighed, trying to take the words to heart. She appreciated Blake's advice a lot and knew that her friend was correct, but it wasn't able to overpower the apprehension festering within her. "I know… it's just… the timing was the worst."

Blake nodded, patting her back softly. "Yeah, after how inseparable and infatuated you've been with each other, it's a shame this happened. Things will be fine though. You two still love each other and I know you'll talk it out."

Ruby looked at Blake and saw that she was completely serious, her golden eyes conveying nothing but sincerity. She smiled, her spirits raising. If she took a step back and didn't let her anxiety cloud her thinking, she knew that she and Weiss still loved each other. How she would make up with Weiss was still up in the air, but Blake was right. Her and Weiss' bond was strong.

 _We'll be fine. I'll apologize and we'll talk about what she's comfortable with and go from there. There's no way this will be the end of our relationship._

"Thanks, Blake. I feel a bit better now." Blake flashed her a smile. "I just wish Weiss didn'tfeel like her sexuality is shameful. Actually, have you ever felt that? I never really understood what the fuss was about," Ruby asked.

She was curious what it was like for someone else,but had so far not asked Blake in case her inquiry would stir up bad memories. As for herself, she could acknowledge that she had been incredibly lucky in that regard; her family and the entire environment she'd grown up in had never condemned same-sex relationships. Ruby supposed that, in a way, she was the sheltered one here, insulated from what was, in some places of the world, was still frowned upon.

"I used to, but I don't think that notion was nearly as strong as it is for Weiss," Blake admitted, her gaze unfocused as she lost herself in memories. "It didn't require too much effort from me to just ignore it until it faded away. Growing up, differences in sexuality wasn't looked down on in particular, though maybe it helped that I had already been involved with a guy," Ruby noticed how Blake's eyes hardened and how her ears wilted, "Since I had some relationship experience under my belt, unhealthy as it was."

That made sense to Ruby; Blake had never indicated her preferences bothered her. "Would it bother you if someone said mean things to you if they see you with a girl?" She asked, knowing to stay clear on the subject of Adam, a name Blake had mentioned only once in the aftermath of the fight she'd had with Weiss. Ruby could still vividly recall the mixture of anger and disappointment Blake's voice had held then.

"No, it would be their problem, but I would hope that they stumble over their own feet in the next second." Blake joked, chuckling to herself and seemingly shrugging off the bad memories.

Ruby let out a laugh at that, seizing the opportunity to move away from Blake talking more about Adam or relationship mishaps. Fretting anymore over Weiss being angry at her wouldn't help, and she'd just have to trust Yang to lay the groundwork. "I feel the same way. So, let's talk about something else while we wait for Yang, because I've been dying to ask this: Happy to see Pyrrha again?"

Blake gave Ruby an absolutely adorable, silly smile and nodded, not able to keep her composure and prevent a faint blush from spreading across her features. Her ears twitched adorably. "Yes, it was nice to see her again. She looked like she was happy to see me as well."

"I bet you enjoyed the hug too," Ruby returned the earlier gesture, slinging an arm around Blake, absolutely loving how her friend's face grew progressively redder. Not being able to resist, she pressed on, leaning closer into a conspiratorial whisper. "So what's the next move?"

 _I kind of get why Yang likes to tease me and Weiss so much. This is fun._

"Weiss suggested I should ask her to come shopping with me in Vale, or maybe see if I can get her to try a novel I've read." Blake entwined her hands in front of her. "Hopefully things will go well. I know she seems very interested in Jaune but he hasn't reciprocated so far, so I'm hoping for the best. How do you feel about that?"

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"The fact that I'm banking on Pyrrha not falling for Jaune." Blake's ears wilted a bit. "To me, it seems rather scheming."

Ruby shrugged and smiled at Blake. She didn't see the big deal. "It doesn't bother me. I don't think Jaune's interested in someone and, well, you just can't force these matters." She waved her hand around for emphasis. "So go for it. You and Pyrrha would look adorable together."

"Thank you, Ruby. That makes me feel a lot better."

"We'll go running tomorrow morning with Pyrrha, right?" Ruby suddenly had a plan.

"I think so," Blake answered, not appearing to have caught on yet.

"Well, then you better message her to find out," Ruby encouraged. "Then let's plan for how you'll get her to come with you to Vale next weekend!"

Blake all of sudden looked a lot more nervous before, and Ruby couldn't help but to start to laugh again.

* * *

Weiss sat on a bench in the far corner of the Beacon gardens. Hedges, bushes, and flowerbeds gave her ample privacy as her mind whirred, analyzing the past hour. Two of her fingers nervously played with her skirt.

Yes, Ruby was at fault for assuming they could maintain the same level of physical intimacy as on Patch. Weiss clearly recalled that she had said so when she first took her hand on their first date there.

Yes, Weiss knew she was also at fault for not communicating this at all since then. She sighed in exasperation over her foolishness; she should've known better. In the end, had she merely spoken with Ruby and set the boundaries better, none of this would've happened.

The thought experiment of putting herself in Ruby's shoes yielded a greater understanding of just how much Ruby must've wanted to show off their love in public. In her girlfriend's mind, Weiss had conveyed the attitude that she no longer wished to hide. Holding hands, kissing, flirting, and sitting cuddled up together in the town of Patch… all of those actions had practically screamed that matters were fine. No wonder Ruby had reached out without asking.

 _I messed up, as Ruby would've put it. How am I going to fix this?_

Shame welled up in her when she recalled Ruby's despondent look in the cafeteria. It wasn't right towards Ruby to insist on concealing they were a couple, nor was it healthy in the long run. Weiss knew that deep down.

 _I want to be together with her for a long time and sooner or later I'll have to stop being so afraid. Can our relationship survive if I'm not moving forward?_

Imagining Ruby breaking up with her was unbearable, and a fresh wave of anxiety swirled in her stomach, making her feel nauseous again.

All of this because of her father and her upbringing. So many days of feeling shame and being scared someone had found out she liked girls. Even now when she'd effectively broken free from his influence, old habits and patterns continued to haunt her.

It was both saddening and enraging that she hadn't been able to reach out and grasp the freedom she sought. At Patch, she had revelled in it, far away from her everyday life, and not being able to continue to do so felt like a defeat.

She sat there for a while, so lost in thoughts she nearly missed the sound of footfalls approaching. Looking up, she found Yang standing just a few feet away.

 _So she did wanted to talk to me._

"Hey, Weiss. How are you doing?" Yang asked. She had her hands in her shorts pockets and an easygoing smile on her face.

Weiss wasn't sure if she wanted the company or preferred to be alone, but decided that it couldn't hurt to try and open up to Yang now that she had sought her out. Venting her thoughts was probably for the best, and Yang always had plenty of good advice to give. Besides, she had responded to Yang's text message so she had on some level given her the okay to seek her out.

Weiss shrugged. "Better than before. I just wish I had reacted better in the cafeteria," she explained, unable to stop a disappointed sigh from escaping her as she refocused on the recent mishap. "Sorry for ruining the dinner… I'll apologize to everyone later."

Yang just waved away her apology. "It's fine, Weiss. I came here to check on you on the off-chance you wanted someone to talk to. Mind if I stay?"

"Yes, that's fine. I appreciate your concern for me," Weiss replied, giving Yang a smile that most likely only looked tense and bereft of joy.

Yang walked over and sat down on the bench, slinging an arm around her. It was comforting and also reassuring that Yang wasn't angry at her for upsetting Ruby. Not that Weiss had seriously entertained that notion, but it had nonetheless been a small but irrational worry.

"It's still that scary to show off that you're together?" Yang asked and pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

Weiss bit her lips. "Yes," she shifted around on the spot and clasped her hands together, "I'm not comfortable with it yet, but the problem is that I didn't tell her. I should have told Ruby what I was comfortable with and asked her for more time."

 _That's not what's really bothering you, Weiss Schnee, and you know it. That was just a symptom of the root problem._

Yang hummed. "True, that would probably have prevented it, but are you being honest with yourself now?" Yang peered at her questioningly. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

Yang was of course as perceptive as always.

Feeling a growing weariness in her from the stress, Weiss allowed herself to slump a bit on the bench and rubbed her forehead. "No, I'm not. Being open with my sexuality is very difficult because I still find it frightening." Sometimes, Yang's perceptiveness was both a blessing and a curse. She didn't like to talk or even think about that subject. Perhaps though, that was maybe precisely what she needed.

 _I'm glad she's my friend._

Weiss took a deep breath, deciding to let it all out. "I hate it. I hate feeling powerless, I hate feeling shame, and most of all I hate how it holds me back. Ruby deserves better than us hiding, and I deserve better than to be terrified and freeze up."

Vocalizing it was liberating, if also painful. She didn't like to admit how deeply her fears bothered her, but there was no turning back.

Yang rubbed soothing circles over her back, a thoughtful look on her face. "I've said it before, Weiss, but nobody will judge you. And if on the off-chance that someone is dumb enough to say something nasty, I'm going to punch then." Yang mirrored Ruby's earlier move and punched in the air. "Still, take the time you need. You have your entire life in front of you, so what's another few months?"

Weiss chuckled weakly, feeling how her spirit lifted a bit. "Thank you, Yang, I know all of you have my back. It's just… all in my head at this point." She sighed, absentmindedly tracing the contours of one of the bench planks with a finger, adding, "I know what I want, and I don't intend to hide forever. It's just difficult to admit that I wasn't able to be next to Ruby like I wanted, when I did just that no more than a day ago."

"You'll get over your fears, Weiss, I know that. Compared to a few months ago, you're already miles ahead," Yang comforted. "You also have to keep in mind that you were very brave on Patch. Feel proud over that and don't go around thinking you have to rush along."

Weiss rubbed her forehead. She appreciated Yang's encouragement, but it still gnawed on her. She couldn't keep floundering around like this forever, never moving forward. "I think part of the reason why I'm so hard on myself is because I know that hiding that I'm together with her isn't healthy. There's obviously going to come a day when I can't skulk around in the shadows anymore. I knew she deserves better, and you do that as well."

Yang rolled her eyes, taking the rebuttal in stride. "Weiss, what did I say about not rushing along?"

"I know, Yang," Weiss replied. "It's just… I'm not wrong, am I?"

Yang shrugged. "Long term, if we say a couple of years, then yeah, you're right that it would be problematic if you were still not comfortable with coming out in public. However, it's been a few months. Just be patient and the rest will follow."

Conflicting feelings rose in Weiss. She knew Yang was right… but at the same time her friend's reassurances weren't giving her much comfort. Thinking back to an idea that had sprung up during the misery that was dinner, she decided to voice it to get Yang's input. "I understand what you're saying, but I think I may need therapy."

"Sure, try it. Worst comes to pass, you'll find that you don't need it. I'm all for it if you think that's what you need," Yang explained calmly.

"I'm not sure yet," Weiss clarified, adding, "Though perhaps I need someone to help me cope with matters and ideas that go back to my early childhood." Saying it like that was odd. Therapy was something that happened to other people - not her. Yet, Weiss knew she was wrong, only enabling an unfortunate stereotype.

She grew quiet for a moment as she considered the pros and cons of it.

"Weiss," Yang said to get her attention. She then hummed thoughtfully and leaned against the backrest as she search for words. "Just try to not be so stressed out over it. A lot of your fears will be alleviated if you speak about it to Ruby, so I really think you should do that. Besides, and don't see this as me throwing my sister under the bus here, but Ruby shouldn't have assumed you would be alright with going public."

Weiss took a moment to consider Yang's words. "No, she shouldn't have, but I can understand why she did it, even if I felt quite hurt by it. She isn't is upset with me, right?" The temptation to ask that question had been too strong, even if she knew that was completely unrealistic. Ruby was better than that. If anything, she was upset at herself.

Yang scoffed, looking like she was unable to comprehend the idea. "Of course she isn't. She's beating herself up over how she acted, not anything you did."

Weiss exhaled and pushed down the irritation over her own anxieties manifesting themselves. "I see, that's so typical of her." Ruby was always so overprotective of her, a trait Weiss found really sweet, so she could imagine that Ruby was hurting just as much as she was - and that wouldn't do. She wanted to make up with Ruby and end the day on a happy note.

"Yeah, she was hurt as well. But for your own sake, don't shoulder all the blame, alright? You're very similar to Ruby with that, always thinking you're the one at fault. Yang said as she stretched her legs out in front of her and tilted her head back and forth to work out a sore muscle.

Weiss nodded. "I know… this is fairly new to me and since I don't have any prior relationship experience, my mind immediately assumes that I misstepped." Then she decided to say something that would make Yang understand she wasn't only blaming herself. "I was actually fairly upset at Ruby initially." In hindsight, Weiss was relieved she had asked to be left alone, lest she'd said heated words she would come to regret. She wanted to make up with Ruby and come to some sort of agreement on what they could do and not, and ensure that Ruby was okay with everything.

Yang smirked. "So there's more bite in you than I thought. Good!"

Weiss blinked, caught off guard. "Good?"

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I've thought of how you used to cling to Ruby's every word a while back; You were terrified of doing something wrong and risk upsetting her. Had you met a girl who's not as kind as Rubes is, she would've steamrolled you, and that would've been one unhealthy relationship."

Weiss blushed from mortification. She knew Yang wasn't wrong. She had been nearly hysterical after she'd yelled at Ruby the night Blake revealed her past, fearing Ruby would break up with her, and both before and after that incident, the thought of causing irreparable harm to the relationship had been at the back of her mind.

"You're not wrong, Yang. I never really considered it like that before," Weiss admitted. She had been so incredibly insecure. Moreover, she knew she still was, though not to the same extent. Her months together with Ruby had grounded her and given her experience, allowing her a much more balanced perspective on matters.

"But you've grown a lot, Weiss. I saw that during Patch especially, where you spread your wings. You and Ruby are much more equal now than before. You tease her, you assert yourself and, well, you're more aggressive with showing affection, and do things because you want to, not because you think she wants to." Yang grinned at her and patted her shoulder, enjoying how her praise was causing Weiss to feel like her face was on fire. "Well done."

"Thank you," Weiss replied, looking down into the ground. She felt like a little kid who had received praise from their teacher. Yang just always seemed to know what to say though, and she was genuinely grateful for that.

She paused for a moment, debating whether to ask Yang something she was rather curious about. Hopefully, she wouldn't overstep her bounds. "Did something like that ever happen to you? Some mishap or miscommunication issue?"

Yang let out a laugh. "Sure did. I was actually super insecure and bumbled my way forward in my two relationships and failed miserably as s result."

Weiss hardly believed what she was hearing. It certainly didn't sound like Yang, who was so outgoing and confident. "I wouldn't have guessed," she commented lamely, not quite sure how to respond.

"I don't blame you, Weiss." Yang shifted on the bench so she was facing her and their eyes met. "The thing is that I only developed confidence after I learned from my mistakes. In my first relationship, I was only 14, and Beryl was a girl a year older than me. I thought she was really pretty and was terrified I'd mess up, so I was acting weird and that ruined it." She smirked. "She taught me kissing though."

Weiss listened with fascination. Yang had only briefly referenced her past relationships, but she'd never told them much else, and Weiss had never asked due to not wanting to come across as inconsiderate.

"And then there was Jacob. You know, the guy Blake and I paid a visit to last week." Yang smiled softly. "We didn't communicate as well as we should have. Our relationship was more physical in nature," when she admitted that, Weiss thought Yang actually looked rather flustered, "But it turned out our idea of what our relationship should be were different. We didn't part on good terms, but now we're friends again." Then she winked at Weiss. "Ruby walked in on me and Jacob once, and I'm pretty sure she's managed to repress that memory entirely."

Weiss let out a laugh and Yang joined in. Once Yang had caught her breath, she spoke again. "So what I'm trying to say here, Weissy, is that we learn from our experiences. Communication is hard to do right, but as long as both you and Ruby are willing to put in the effort, you'll do fine and will bounce back from this in no time." Then she chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe it wasn't the best to bring up my two failed relationships as guidance, but in both cases we didn't talk things out and were honest with how it felt, so things went south. You two are already doing a lot better in that regard from what little Rubes has told me."

"Thank you for telling me, Yang. It helps to hear someone else's perspective on things." Weiss mulled it over some more. "I think both Ruby and I are to blame for what happened earlier," Weiss concluded somewhat sheepishly and glanced at her friend for confirmation.

"Yup," Yang confirmed, patting her back and shooting her a smile "Don't let it bother you, Weiss. Mistakes happen. What's important is that we learn from them and keep moving forward. So, do you want to see Ruby now?"

The hope Yang wasn't able to hide made a smile tug at Weiss's mouth. "Yes, of course I want to see her. I need to make up with her." Her heartbeat increased as anxiety over facing Ruby grew in her, but she didn't let it show.

Yang brought up her Scroll and messaged Ruby. It only took five seconds before a beep announced an incoming message. Glancing at it, Yang began to laugh. "Your little knight is already on her way. Ruby sure is eager to see you."

Weiss's averted her gaze, cheeks warm from the teasing remark. "Thank you for coming out here; I feel a lot better now."

"Don't worry about it, it's what friends are for." In the next moment, Yang swept her into a hug that was a bit too tight. Weiss decided to not struggle and instead twisted around on the bench to hug back.

She was relieved and happy again, though filled with a bout of nervousness from knowing Ruby was on her way. They hadn't patched things up yet, and while Weiss was certain it would go swimmingly, there was nonetheless a small sense of trepidation from the mere fact that things weren't completely well between them.

"Yang, thank you again. I'm really glad you're my friend," Weiss said, not forgetting her words on Patch. They were family, even if not by blood. She had three people she could always count on, no matter what.

"So am I." Yang let her go then. "I'll go and make myself scarce. Good luck, Weiss!"

* * *

Ruby held a brisk pace as she walked outside and headed towards the gardens. As soon as she'd received the text from Yang saying that Weiss wanted to see her and that she shouldn't worry, she'd at once felt elation and, ironically enough, worry.

Before she left, Blake had in addition taken the opportunity to advise her to be honest and talk until there was nothing left to say. It wasn't anything Ruby didn't know already, but being reminded was never a bad idea.

Despite the pending confrontation, she wasn't able to contain her excitement over having helped Blake with some tentative plans for tomorrow, giving Ruby something to think about instead of working herself up even more.

On her way, she met Jaune near a vending machine two hallways down.

"Oh, hey, Ruby," his eyes betrayed his worry, "Are you okay?"

Ruby giggled nervously. "I'll be soon. Yang's been with Weiss and she wants to see me now."

Jaune nodded contemplatively. "You'll do fine, Ruby. I don't think there's anything I can really do; no experience and stuff, but let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jaune," Ruby replied. "I'll be in my way now."

"God's luck," Jaune called after her, giving her a thumbs up.

It took Ruby at most 10 minutes to reach the gardens. With the sun beginning to descend towards the horizon, the maze of hedges, bushes and flowers were enveloped in a beautiful golden hue. The fine gravel crunched beneath her boots as she walked, and Ruby focused on that to keep her nerves in check, only dimly aware of the flowery scents and beautiful views surrounding her.

Following Yang's message, she made her way through, until she was closing in on the far end near where the forest began. Throughout it, she hadn't met anyone else. She idly though it a shame that people didn't really go here, instead preferring to lounge on the lawns in front of the school. On the other hand, the gardens were relatively secluded in comparison, tucked away from any of the buildings exits.

After rounding a corner, she spotted Weiss on a bench next to a row of red rose bushes, high hedges around her and tulips opposite. Beyond those, the sun shone in through birch trees when the forest began.

Weiss was so beautiful, clad in the same plain skirt and t-shirt she'd worn all day, the sunlight cutting through the branches to warm her. Even from afar though, Ruby could see that nervousness marred her. She was sitting slightly leaned forward and gaze into the ground, appearing lost in thoughts.

Her heart rate shot up and her hands began to feel clammy; the act of making up with someone was a lot scarier when it was seconds away from happening.

 _Ruby, this will go well. Yeah, you messed up but you just gotta apologize and promise to be more careful next time._

Ruby slowed her walk and stepped a bit harder on the gravel to make her presence known.

It had the desired effect and Weiss looked up. Their eyes met and Ruby's heart ached when she saw the mix of weariness and nervousness Weiss was experiencing. She had caused this by being selfish, and she should have known better. She knew Weiss and she knew more than anyone else about the hardships she'd endured throughout her life, and yet all of that had gone out her head just an hour earlier.

"Weiss, I'm sorry," Ruby apologized immediately and walked close enough that only a mere two steps separated them. Shame flared up in her at having caused Weiss' despondent demeanour.

Weiss said nothing, instead standing up and embracing her. Surprised, Ruby returned the hug, letting one hand fall down to her girlfriend's lower back to pull her just a bit closer. The content sigh Weiss let out didn't escape her, sending a wave of relief through Ruby.

"I love you, Ruby," Weiss whispered.

Holding her girlfriend in her arms, everything began to feel alright again. Weiss was warm, soft, and smelled faintly of perfume and hair conditioner, mixed with the fresh scent of the outdoors.

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby replied, nuzzling into Weiss's neck, letting herself be soothed by the feeling of the warm skin. The trepidation she'd experienced melted away into nothing as hope rose in her, and she pulled her in further.

They stood together like that, flush up against one another, for a moment. Ruby imagined their hearts beat in sync as their collective stress faded away.

"Sorry for ruining today," she whispered again, caressing Weiss' back and beginning to play with her ponytail.

"It's okay, Ruby. I was at fault too," Weiss eventually replied, planting a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

The comforting gesture aside, Ruby didn't like that Weiss apologized, and so reluctantly pulled back enough to look at her. Their eyes met again and Ruby saw the same love and happiness she'd grown accustomed to. "But I'm really sorry, Weiss. I shouldn't have pushed you like that," she insisted.

Weiss sat back down and patted the spot next to her. "I appreciate the apology, but I do believe I was at fault too, so you shouldn't have to take all the blame." Ruby took a seat was about to object but Weiss shook her head. "I should have clearly told you that I wasn't sure how much physical contact in public I would be comfortable with yet."

Ruby wanted to argue against it, but realized it wouldn't be very productive and settled for allowing her girlfriend to shoulder a tiny part of the blame. Weiss could be stubborn and no doubt she'd object if Ruby tried to say it wasn't her fault. Like she had learned long ago, negotiation was the best way forward when Weiss had set her mind on something. "Maybe, but I know so much about why you feel scared and the trauma that's been building up throughout your life. I failed to keep that in mind."

"True," Weiss conceded. "If I'm perfectly honest, I felt hurt and angry when you pushed me like that. However, I would most likely have done the same, had our situation been the reverse. We freely showed our love on Patch, and of course you'd want to do the same thing here." Weiss looked tired for a moment, letting out a deep breath and seemingly deflating. "And I was swept up in that and believed it was a matter of pushing through what unreasonable anxiety lingered."

"But it wasn't as easy as that," Ruby filled in when Weiss didn't speak for a moment, taking her hand.

Weiss gratefully grasped it and intertwined their fingers. "Exactly. I felt frustrated with myself, and then the panic began to creep up and I reacted badly," she explained.

"I could've handled that a lot better," Ruby admitted, giving the soft hand she was holding a squeeze. "You're right that I just assumed things would be exactly at Patch, and I'm sorry for that. I was just caught up in how good everything was and looked forward to continuing that."

 _Why didn't I speak to her beforehand to confirm the boundaries? It would've been such a simple thing to do, but I guess hindsight is easy…._

"It's okay." Weiss scooted closer until she was sitting flush up against Ruby. The action reassured Ruby and she cherished the familiar contact.

"To be truthful, the real reason I reacted so badly was because it was a setback after how I was able to be myself on Patch. Going from being comfortable with going on a date in public and kissing you, to not even being able to hold your hand…" Weiss' eyes left her and she seemed to sink together as she stared into the ground, her usual confidence gone. "It was like everything I had fought so hard for had crumbled into nothing, and that I was back on square one."

Ruby blinked as understanding dawned on her. This explained a lot. She had been so caught up in thinking she was the source of Weiss' distress that she failed to consider how much Weiss' own desire to conquer her fears had brought her down.

Still, she thought Weiss was being way too hard on herself. "Sure, it's a setback, but a temporary one. Imagine how much is different from just two months ago. In some ways, I can barely recognize you. You're so much more confident," she grinned, "and I find that really really attractive."

The smile Weiss shot her was genuine this time, and her cheeks had a small blush to them that made her all the more adorable. Then her smile faltered somewhat. "I don't want you to hide either. I know you'd love it if we could show affection without worrying who's around."

Ruby couldn't deny that, but it was an insignificant desire. "Sure, it would be nice, but not at the cost of you stressing yourself out, Weiss. I promise you that I don't see it as a problem. Some couples are very low-key about it. It's not much different, and pretty much all the people I want to know already know." Smiling at her, she began to play with Weiss' fingers, trailing them with her and tracing the outline of her palm. "Your comfort always comes first, alright?"

Weiss' eyes were filled with gratitude and they grew misty. "Thank you for being so understanding." In the next moment, Weiss leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Ruby didn't think it was possible to be so happy. She was smiling so brightly it almost hurt and leaned in, kissing Weiss back. Weiss' eyes drifted shut and Ruby their mouths for a few moments. "You mean so much to me, Weiss. Of course I want you to be happy and feel safe," Ruby whispered when she pulled back.

Weiss wiped the moisture from her eyes. "You dolt, now I'm crying." Even as she said that, her smile never left her face. She then evidently remembered something and began to giggle.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked, elation still coursing through her and occupied with trying to catch Weiss off-guard for another kiss.

"We forgot the important lesson of being honest with ourselves and to speak up when something was on our minds." Weiss glanced at her and looked rather sheepish.

Ruby suddenly felt very foolish. Her thoughts drifted to the conversation they'd had on the hammock just a bit shy of a week ago. They'd both cried and laughed then, and Ruby had thought she understood what open and honest communications meant. As it turned out, she hadn't, and neither had Weiss.

She was sure she held an expression that mirrored Weiss' perfectly. "Yeah, we kinda failed at that."

 _Relations aren't easy. I've read that several times but I don't think I really understood it until now._

Weiss hummed in acknowledgement and took her hand in hers again. "However, as long as we learn from it, we'll be fine."

Ruby wrapped her free arm around Weiss and coaxed her closer until nothing separated them, allowing Weiss to rest her head on her shoulder. The familiar weight resting against her felt so right. "Yeah, we will. Until then, we'll keep physical affection to the dorm room. You set the pace, Weiss. I'll be okay with whatever you decide."

Weiss sighed, but this time from contentment. "Thank you. You're quite irresistible, so I'll be sure to make up for the time we'll spend outside our room." She turned her head and suddenly pressed her lips against Ruby's throat, letting her teeth graze over the soft skin and sucked lightly on it.

Ruby's breath hitched as memories of when Weiss had done that last time filled her. As Weiss had picked up on a while ago, her throat was very sensitive to that kind of stimulation. "Hey, that's not fair!" Weiss only laughed harder and cuddled closer again, even as Ruby felt her face flush red. She wasn't mad though, not by any stretch; Weiss was laughing and teasing her again, which meant one thing: they were back to normal.

Hence, retaliating for the teasing was completely fair. However, she quickly discovered once more, that no matter how she tried, Weiss wasn't a ticklish person. Her hands shot to Weiss' sides, but her sudden assault merely caused Weiss to patiently wait until she gave up, which happened all of five seconds later. The smug smile her girlfriend donned was insufferable.

"I don't understand why you still try that, Ruby," Weiss commented.

Ruby giggled. "Because it would be fun if I succeed. Maybe there's a trick to it, like it only works at a certain time of the day."

"And maybe one day I'll wake you up by tickling the soles of your feet," Weiss retorted, sending Ruby her most challenging gaze.

"Please, anything but that!" Ruby pleaded in jest, remembering the time when Yang had so gladly offered Weiss pointers to her weak spots.

"I'll consider your plea and will deliberate on the matter," Weiss said haughtily.

Ruby then realized something. "Wait, we're back here… I think a hickey or two is fair game from now on, isn't it?"

Weiss blushed but didn't refute it, averting her gaze out of embarrassment. "If you want to."

Her response flustered Ruby too, but it was overruled by a flash of anticipation and desire. She loved to give hickeys, and there was just something very primal in her that found it satisfying when she saw those lingering marks. Maybe it was overly possessive, but Weiss liked it too, and like she had admitted, enjoyed when Ruby acted in a possessive manner, so Ruby didn't have a good reason to not do it.

 _As long as I'm discrete so she can hide any marks. If Yang sees them she's going to have a field day so we better keep being careful!_

"To briefly go back to what we were talking about before," Weiss' face shifted to a more serious expression and Ruby nodded for her to continue. "I've decided that I will ask professor Goodwitch if I can speak with a counselor."

Ruby was surprised by this - she never figured Weiss as the kind of person that would seek professional help, what with her reluctance to share her problems to begin with. Ruby again felt a bang of regret over how thoughtless she'd been but did her best to shrug it off; Weiss had forgiven her, and it wouldn't do to berate herself when there was no need.

 _It's easier said than done though… Just to have to learn from today and make the best of it._

Weiss seemed to wait for her response, looking the slightest bit anxious, like Ruby's opinion would sway her to reconsider. "If you think it will help, then go for it. I can join you if you want to," Ruby offered.

"Thank you," Weiss turned her head again, this time planting a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'll have to see what a counsellor prefers. If there's nobody on campus that can help me, I'll seek one out in Vale instead. I'm tired of feeling scared and not being able to be myself."

Moisture and warmth from where her lips had been lingered. Ruby glanced at the beautiful girl who had again returned to nuzzling into her side. If speaking to a professional could help Weiss, then she was all for it. It helped her dad, after all.

 _And I'll help you too, in whatever way I can._

"You're very brave, Weiss, never forget that. Maybe you don't feel that way right this moment, but that's the truth. You're trying and you're pushing what you're comfortable with all the time." Ruby pulled her towards her again, nuzzling the top of Weiss' head. "Just a few months, you were so nervous a kiss was almost too much for you and JNPR didn't know we were together yet. That's a lot of progress in a pretty short while, so take some credit for that."

"Thank you, Ruby. I'll try to remember that, though it's easier to focus on what I haven't yet managed," Weiss admitted.

Ruby knew her girlfriend was right; it was the way Weiss worked when it came to challenges. Always focusing on the failures more than the success. Ruby knew she did that herself, but Weiss was more extreme about it thanks to her strict upbringing. "Then I'll remind you whenever I think you need it, okay?" She kissed the top of her head for good measure.

"Okay," Weiss replied and relaxed against her.

They stayed like that for a while, taking in the quiet sounds of the evening and the gentle wind blowing. Since it was late summer, the temperature was pleasant for a while longer and the last rays of the sun warmed their skin.

"Do you want to go back?" Ruby eventually asked.

"No, let's stay here for a while longer, if that's fine with you?" Weiss said.

Ruby hummed. "Yeah, that's fine. The gardens are a pretty great place." She looked around and seemingly noticed the beauty of her surroundings for the first time. "Scratch that, this place is beautiful. We need to study here one evening."

"Yes, let's do that. I've always liked gardens; it's always been one of my most beloved places on the manor grounds." Weiss suddenly looked delighted and pointed towards a branch. "Look at those sparrows over there. Aren't they cute? I wonder what it's like to fly."

Ruby followed her gaze and smiled as the cute little birds jumped around on the branches. Secretly though, she was cheering because Weiss had just all but confirmed that her idea of a date in Vale's botanical garden would be met with an enthusiastic response. "Yeah, me too. I've always been jealous of uncle Qrow," she replied before her lack of poker face could give it away.

Weiss cocked her head questioningly. "What does he have to do with it?"

"He's a shapeshifter," Ruby explained. "He can transform into a bird."

Weiss jaw dropped a bit. "There's no chance he can extend that to others, is there?"

Ruby shook her head and Weiss pouted slightly, looking absolutely adorable. "Nope, sadly not. I did always dream of being able to fly when I was really small."

"I dreamt of the same thing," Weiss said, chuckling at the memory. "It was probably inspired by a cartoon I have a few memories from. I know the life of an animal is a lot more difficult and generally quite short, but it's hard to shake the notion that they live a very idyllic existence."

"Yeah, it is. I've thought of the same thing," Ruby replied. "But if I was to be be turned into a animal by some magic, I would want to become housecat. I've always thought they are the the real winners in life."

Weiss laughed at that. "Oh, this reminds me of a picture book I had when I was small. The kittens were sentient and could talk and they went on adventures in their neighbourhood. Exploring a common house was turned into a riveting tale, and they'd come back to a bowl full of food and a a cozy blanket in front of a fireplace every evening."

Ruby thought back to all the times Taiyang had read to her when she was smaller, fond memories filling her and making her smile. "I think Dad saved my collection someplace. Want to take a look at it the next time we're home?"

Weiss nodded, her eyes betraying her anticipation. "Absolutely. Reading them may be silly, but the nostalgia of it is very pleasant."

Ruby once again had to stop herself from losing herself in Weiss. This moment right now was precisely why she loved Weiss so much; they could talk or do anything and it would fill her with happiness and joy. They could be as silly as they wanted and neither would judge the other for it, yet still being able to poke fun if they felt like it.

 _It's pretty amazing that just half an hour ago I was nearly in a state of panic and now everything's great again. It's something to keep in mind for when we have a hiccup next time._

Continuing the train of thought, she knew what to ask next. "What kind of animal would you say I resemble?"

"Well," Weiss did her best to look neutral but failed miserably, "you remind me of a…" she paused for a moment and squirmed a bit, "a squirrel."

Ruby blinked. "A squirrel? Why?"

Now that she had to explain it, Weiss's face began to flush red from embarrassment. "Well, you're small, cute, have red-tipped hair, you're fast, and when you stuff your face with cookies you really do look like a squirrel who's foraging in preparation for winter."

Ruby tried to valiantly hold in a chuckle but it developed into her laughing hard enough to have to cling to the bench. Leaning herself against Weiss, she gasped for air. "A-a squi-r," was all she managed to get out before laughter overtook her once more.

When she managed to meet Weiss' gaze, her girlfriend looked both amused and puzzled. "You don't agree?"

Ruby only began to laugh again, prompting Weiss to huff in good-natured annoyance.

"Actually, I think you're pretty spot on," Ruby said once she'd caught her breath. "Squirrels are all of that, so yeah, but now that'll be all I can think about when I eat cookies."

Weiss poked her cheek. "Don't cram your face full of them, then," she advised and stuck her tongue out.

Ruby giggled. "I'll do my best. So, my turn now!" She glanced around the garden, confirming - just to be on the safe side - that they were alone. She had kept an eye and ear open for any visitors throughout their talk but nobody had showed up.

"You better don't compare me to a less than flattering animal like a badger just because I'm a bit short-tempered in the early mornings," Weiss warned, only half-serious with her demand.

"No no, more like something fluffy, cuddly and adorable." Smiling, Ruby took her girlfriend's hand. "Because, you, Weiss Schnee, are the most beautiful and kind girl I know. I love you and can't imagine life without you."

Weiss' face flushed a deep red and Ruby could feel the onset of blood rushing to her own cheeks. That had been so cheesy, but nonetheless true; moreover, it had thrown Weiss off of her game.

"You're not playing fair," Weiss complained half-heartedly.

"I've found that to be much more fun," Ruby began to close the distance, allowing her voice to grow deeper. Weiss caught on almost immediately, her eyes taking on an intensity that was so hot, before she started to lean closer as well, her eyes beginning to drift shut. "and rewarding," Ruby finished.

When Ruby felt Weiss' hot breath against her, she tilted her head ever so slightly and captured Weiss' lips in the next moment. Closing her eyes, she revelled in the moment. Her girlfriend's lips were dry, and Ruby began to slowly move her mouth to provide some moisture, with Weiss immediately reciprocating and wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck to push herself closer.

She let out a subdued moan, her elation over the intimate act magnified by the fact that their relationship was now 100 percent back to normal. Ruby really couldn't imagine what it was like to go to bed and not give Weiss a goodnight kiss. She realized she had grown addicted to those soft lips, a fact she was perfectly comfortable with.

Her heartbeat picked up, and it was like she was kissing Weiss for the first time again, her chest feeling like it was bursting with joy. As their lips moved against one another, Ruby wished to simultaneously give Weiss the most tender hug and to pull her as close as she could and hold her tight.

 _I love her._

She placed a hand on Weiss' thigh and looped her other around her shoulders to pull her even closer. The fresh smell of lavender-scented hair conditioner mixed with that of the surrounding foliage filled her nostrils. Smiling into the kiss, she began to nibble at Weiss's bottom lip, tugging at it to show Weiss she wanted more. The small gasps and moans that escaped Weiss was music to her ears and Ruby deepened the kiss when Weiss opened her mouth.

They made out like that for several minutes, neither girl wanting to stop. Ruby's hand continued to rest on her girlfriend's thigh but she didn't push beyond that.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both breathless and painting for air. Their faces were red and both girls adorned equally silly smile, their eyes filled with elation and love. Silently, Ruby patted her lap and Weiss laid down.

While gently dragging her fingers through Weiss' hair, Ruby realized that she felt rather tired. The disastrous dinner episode had taken her toll on her emotions, and she'd tensed up to such an extent her muscles felt like she'd worked out.

Looking down, Weiss had closed her eyes, her features relaxed and bordering on serene from how much she enjoyed having her hair played with.

 _She's probably tired too. I'll let her rest for a while._

With her free hand, she pulled up her scroll and quickly typed a message to Yang and Blake to let them know they wouldn't be back for a while.

* * *

 **Everything is fine again! I hope the chapter was enjoyable!  
**

 **Someone asked me "Why Pyrrha?" and I was like "How can you not fall for Pyrrha?" Come on, Pyrrha is so nice! How can you not love her? Blake can't not fall for her :)**

 **Also, R.I.P Pyrrha! Right in the feels, eh?**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, here's chapter 32. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Beta reader: RealTerminal**

 **IMP** **ORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I've heard your feedback concerning skipping their first time (chapter 27). I am thus currently working on an extra scene for that chapter, and I'll have it ready in time for my next update** **.**

 **I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Quick recap of last chapter: After Ruby inadvertently hurt Weiss, they've made up and talked about boundaries concerning affection in public and next steps. Now they're on their way back to the dorm room. The new semester starts tomorrow.**

* * *

"Hey, we're back," Ruby announced cheerfully when she opened the dorm room door, having regained most of her vigor from the walk back. Blake and Yang sent them smiles from inside but Ruby immediately pivoted, pulling Weiss along with her. "Just gonna tell JNPR everything's fine again."

She closed the door and knocked on the opposite one. "We come bearing good news," she shouted, unable to contain her exuberance. Next to her, Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to look amused.

Jaune opened the door. "Hey there." The faintly optimistic expression soon bloomed fully at seeing their mood. Sitting on her bed, Pyrrha looked relieved as she waved at them.

"It sure looks like it," Nora commented giddily from her own bed. She had pulled her headphones to the side and dropped the magazine she had been reading.

Ruby's heartfelt smile was infectious, and Weiss felt her lips quirk upwards. "Yes, sorry for worrying you and making supper fairly unpleasant. We made up."

"It's fine, Weiss," Jaune said, giving both of them sincere smiles.

"We're just glad you two are back to your normal starstruck selves," Nora added from her bed.

Hearing that, Weiss wasn't able to prevent a blush from beginning to spread over her face. She knew they were rather idealistic and 'sickeningly sweet' as Yang had once put it with no small amount of amusement, but it was still a little bit embarrassing that their friends so clearly noticed. Though, in all honesty, what JNPR had seen wasn't anything in comparison to what happened on Patch.

She was pulled out of her train of thought by Jaune humming and then looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you mind if I give you a piece of relationship advice?" he asked.

Ruby exchanged a glance with her. Weiss nodded. "Sure."

"My mom always said that when you're arguing with your significant other, it's not you versus them, but the two of you versus a problem," Jaune explained.

The advice was simple and common sense, yet Weiss realized how profound it was. When one didn't get along with someone, it was so easy to fall into the false notion that there would be a winner and a loser in the confrontation. While she hadn't felt that need this time around, Weiss wouldn't put it past herself to remain cool-headed enough to not try and make it about her having the upper ground.

Ruby blinked and looked surprised as she processed the advice. "Jaune, that's some of the best advice someone has ever given me. It makes so much sense!" In the next moment, she hugged him. "Thanks."

Jaune chuckled nervously when Ruby stepped back, throwing worried a glance at Weiss, which she rolled her eyes at. "Glad I could help. It may not always be easy to have that in mind, but whenever Mom and Dad argued, they tried to follow through with that mindset and not assign blame to one another."

They chatted for a few more moments, with Ruby taking the opportunity to schedule tomorrow's morning run with Pyrrha, before bidding their friends goodnight and returning to their own dorm room. Weiss thought she should bring up her desire to get started on running herself, but decided to leave it for a few days until she had properly ascertained the workload of the new semester.

"All is officially well again," Ruby said cheerfully when she opened the door again.

Wess felt a bit self-conscious, but nodded. "Yes, I apologize for how today turned out."

Blake, sitting at the desk and reading in the Grimm biology textbook, shot them a smile and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes, things just go wrong. What's important is making up." She closed the book and turned around to give them her full attention.

Ruby chuckled sheepishly. "We've learned our lesson. Talk more about stuff we feel like keeping to ourselves." She grasped Weiss hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So, want to play a game of cards?" Yang asked and dangled her feet on the edge of her bed. "Or do you just want to rest instead?"

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other. "Yes, why not," Weiss said and went over to a drawer to fetch a deck. Spending some time with her friends would be nice. She wasn't in the mood to bring out any of the textbooks tonight, that was for sure.

"I can make tea and coffee for us," Blake offered.

Weiss wasn't in the mood for coffee for once, so she opted for tea. Ruby followed her example, and to Weiss' surprise, Yang did the same. Weiss knew Ruby enjoyed tea when offered, but didn't seek it out, and had actually grown to voluntarily get coffee as of late. Yang though, had never had tea if memory served her.

As they waited, they sat down on pillows on the floor and shuffled the deck. "I didn't know you liked tea, Yang. You always drink coffee or energy drinks," Weiss said.

Yang shrugged. "Eh, figured it can't hurt to try it. I kinda need to cut down on energy drinks anyway. They're not very healthy."

Weiss thought that was for the best. Apart from energy drinks, Yang wasn't actually nearly as unhealthy as Ruby. Her training regimen required a lot of carbs and protein, so she could get away with eating lots of greasy food, but apart from the occasional snack and the recent indulgences on Patch, Yang was actually fairly good at eating a balanced diet.

Blake soon returned with a steaming pot of tea water, four mugs with tea bags, and saucers. Then, to Ruby's delight, she brought out a package of store-bought cupcakes from her closet.

"Way to go, Blake!" Ruby's enthusiasm was silly but infectious.

Yang laughed. "Man, everyone's turning into a sugar addict. You're a bad influence, Rubes."

"I thought it would be nice to have it ready for this sort of occasion. I bought these on Patch but never found a time to share them because someone," Blake glanced at Yang, "baked much more than I would've guessed."

Yang smiled sheepishly. "Well, what can I say; Good company makes it a joy to prepare food."

As they played, it was like the past few hours hadn't happened. They laughed and enjoyed themselves just as usual. Weiss didn't have quite as much luck this time around usual, ending up dead last in over half the games. However, today it didn't matter in the least to her.

When it was just past 9 o'clock, the sky was beginning to turn a deep orange. Weiss realized she needed to sleep and couldn't very well postpone it much longer. Normally, she would've stayed awake for another hour or so, but after today, tucking in early felt like a good idea. She let out a yawn and dropped her cards to the floor before they could commence another round.

"I'm actually fairly tired. Do you mind if we stop here?"

"No, that's fine," Blake reassured her and received a nod from both Yang and Ruby.

"Thank you. Then I'll start preparing for bed," Weiss said. She stood up and headed towards her closet.

Then it hit her. She wouldn't get to sleep together with Ruby tonight.

 _Or can I? But I think it would be inconsiderate towards Yang and Blake… or would they care?_

Such thoughts occupied her mind as she grabbed her nightgown and stepped into the bathroom for her nightly ritual. On the one hand, she doubted that Yang and Blake would actually care if she shared a bed with Ruby.

 _No, they definitely wouldn't mind._

However, on the other hand, Weiss felt like she would have to discuss this with Ruby beforehand. She wasn't sure if Ruby would feel too embarrassed around Yang or not. As for herself, it would be mortifying, but at the same time Weiss reckoned overcoming such emotions would be possible. She made a note to bring it up tomorrow when she had some time alone with Ruby.

 _I don't want to sleep alone, but one night should be fine._

Her lips quirked into a smile when it hit her that she was feeling loneliness from not being able to share a bed with her girlfriend for one single night. She had previously gone nearly all her life without doing so, and now that old routine felt very unappealing.

"Weiss, let me brush your hair," Ruby requested when she stepped out of the bathroom. Ruby was still in her shorts and t-shirt, and Weiss realized she would miss seeing her dressed so casually. On the other hand, Ruby was very cute in a school uniform and she was anticipating that sight quite a bit.

"You played with my hair not half an ago hour," Weiss commented, but nonetheless sat down at the edge of her bed, Ruby crawling up behind her. She wasn't against being pampered some more.

"I don't see the issue," Ruby humorously replied and hugged her from behind, burrowing her face in the crook of her neck. Weiss reached up and gently touched her arm.

"There isn't one. I'm enjoying this just as much as you do, and I think a little extra affection today is perfectly acceptable." The knowing and amused looks her friends shot her from their own beds made Weiss feel like squirming on the spot but she soon ignored it entirely in favour of the bliss that was a brush and gentle hands working their way through her hair.

She let out a small sigh of happiness and tilted her head upwards to guide Ruby to a spot that was particularly itchy. "I'm never going to get enough of this." Ruby's fingers were magical for many reasons.

Ruy giggled. "Suits me just fine, because there's no way I'm stopping." She lowered her face slightly. "You're too cute."

Weiss just hummed and relaxed further. Yang and Blake were lost in a Scroll and book respectively, giving them a little bit of privacy.

"Weiss," Ruby asked after a while and pulling her out of the drowsy state she'd ended up in.

"Yes?"

"Let's promise something to each other. That we never go to bed without having made up if we've argued about something."

Weiss thought back to an online article she'd read about maintaining relationships. While the wealth of information had felt overwhelming to her, a few pieces of advice had stuck - one of them being the very thing Ruby suggested. "Yes, let's do that."

"That's a promise?" Ruby wrapped her arms around her again and Weiss learned back, letting her body weight be carried by her girlfriend. Weiss wasn't able to ignore the sensation of Ruby's chest pressing against her back, but whereas before it would've embarrassed her to no end, she now found herself enjoying the sensation and be rather calm about it.

Weiss smiled and brought one of Ruby's hands to her lips, giving the soft skin a kiss. "It is." She sighed then happily. "Let's switch places. Your hair is getting long and I need to ensure it doesn't tangle. Do you have any plans to cut it?" Mostly though, Weiss just wanted the chance to spoil Ruby a bit.

"I'm not sure," Ruby said and burrowed her nose in Weiss hair. It tickled and her exhales were warm. "Mom had long hair and I've been thinking that it would be nice to have a similar hairstyle."

"You'd pull it off, Ruby," Yang interjected. Weiss sent her a borderline apologetic smile. Cuddling with Ruby was one thing, but it wouldn't do to not show some tact around her friends, easy as it was to forget.

"Thanks, sis!" Ruby said and leaned forward, unwittingly pressing her chest further against Weiss' back and reminding Weiss of… other times they'd been so close together.

Weiss patted Ruby's leg, secretly enjoying the feel of the smooth skins even as she tried to ignore how heat flared up across her cheeks from the thoughts she were having. "Your turn."

 _I'll have to speak to her about… sex and how we'll… find the time and privacy for that. Maybe we could red more in 'Under the pale moonlight' as well. We weren't patient enough for it whenever we had the chance._

Changing spots and trying to keep her thoughts wholesome, Weiss could once again indulge herself in brushing her girlfriend's hair. There was just something satisfying about it she wasn't able to explain.

She met Yang's gaze, receiving a kind smile in return before Yang returned to fiddling with her Scroll.

Another five minutes went by before Ruby indicated she was content. "Thanks, Weiss. I'll prepare for bed now. Gonna take a shower too." Ruby stood up and made the trip to the bathroom. Weiss laid down in her bed and set the alarm out of old habit, even if she knew that Ruby would wake her up before it to get those early morning cuddles in after going for a run.

The shower started and Weiss occupied herself with thinking about tomorrow.

Besides classes, she would have to go to the CCT to contact her father's secretary. There was still radio silence from him. Moreover, she would seek out professor Goodwitch to see if the school offered the counselling sessions she needed. The idea of talking to a professional had, in her mind, always been something that happened to other people. Before today, she would never have imagined being so determined to seek one out, though she supposed that everyone had their limits of how much they could handle on their own.

 _Realistically speaking, there's years worth of memories, learned behaviours, and preconceived notions I'll have to face and work through. I can't imagine counselling to be a very quick process either… but maybe I can start before then, on my own? I could try to hold her hand. I mean, is that really so difficult to do? Will anyone bite my head off? Or laugh at me? Not the former, and I don't think the latter applies either._

When Ruby was done, she turned off the lights after receiving everyone's confirmation, sending the room into the fading orange evening twilight. Weiss still hadn't come to a decision, but had decided to see how she felt tomorrow. If she wasn't caught so off guard all of sudden, she had a suspicion the result wouldn't be as disastrous as today. However, she was well-aware that trusting what she felt in the moment wasn't advisable either, so just as Ruby turned off the lights, Weiss decided it was best to not try so hard and see what happened.

Her girlfriend stepped closer and Weiss sat up, allowing Ruby to hold her in a loose embrace, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Ruby smelled and tasted of mint and Weiss moved in to catch another kiss. "Goodnight, Weiss." It was followed by a third kiss and then a long hug.

Even after disentangling herself, Ruby lingered indecisively around her bed, looking like she was prolonging the inevitable. After another few seconds, she huffed and hugged Weiss again, wrapping her arms around her.

"Weiss, I don't want to sleep up there. Can I ask them?" she whispered as she pointed to her bunk bed.

As she wound her arms around Ruby's lower back, Weiss debated it for a moment. If she threw tact to the side, the matter was simple. To further sway her towards giving her consent, it grew less and less tolerable to be separated, even if only for a night, and particularly so after their recent fight.

Being able to rest in Ruby's arms, or just knowing that she was right next to her, was something Weiss dearly wished for.

Meeting her girlfriend's gaze, Weiss made her decision. Ruby seemed genuinely distressed by the thought of sleeping alone, her eyes holding a pained glint.

 _I can't say no to her when she looks like that._

She nodded, cupping Ruby's cheek and feeling the lingering moisture from the shower. "Okay, let's ask. I was initially going to talk to you about it tomorrow, but it's fine to do so now." The worst that could happen was that Blake or Yang said no, and she knew that was very unlikely. She leaned in for another kiss, closing her eyes and savoring the sensation of those familiar lips against her own.

When she thought about getting the chance to spend the night in Ruby's arms, everything felt alright again. It was definitely worth the embarrassment.

"Yang, Blake, do you mind if Weiss and I share a bed?" Ruby asked as she looked across the room. She sat down next to her and Weiss huffed from restrained amusement the moment Ruby's arm came to rest around her waist. It was so cute how her hand always seemed to land on her stomach.

"Blake, Yang?" Weiss repeated when they were met with continued silence.

However, that silence only lasted for another moment. Blake began to laugh and Yang joined in after a moment, both of them turning around and looking exceedingly pleased with themselves.

Ruby pouted and Weiss herself felt rather perplexed and embarrassed. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know what was so amusing; knowing that they were sappy and clingy wasn't the same as having it pointed out to them.

"Blake, you win again," Yang commented cheerfully.

Weiss blinked as realization dawned on her. "You placed another bet on us!?"

Yang grinned at her, looking awfully smug. "Of course we did! And Blake won it again! I thought you would spend at least one day separated before asking." She leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at her friend. "Blakey, you got a real knack for these things. I owe you a soda."

"How did you know?" Ruby asked.

Blake turned around in her bed and looked all too smug, her eyes shining in the last light of the day. "I was just waiting for you to ask, Ruby. You two are almost glued at the hip, so it was just a matter of time. And of course I don't mind you sharing a bed."

Yang chimed in a moment later. "Me neither, sis. It would honestly be mean to stop you cuddling at this point. You're like two sloths clinging to one another."

Weiss turned her head away, unable to beat down the waves of embarrassment rolling through her. At the same time, she wanted to jump and shout with joy, which conjured a very odd mix of conflicting desires in her.

 _Oh well, a little teasing between friends is nice in it's own way, isn't it? It was to be expected._

"Thanks guys!" Ruby looked positively triumphant. "Just a second, Weiss," she said and then immediately proceeded to climb onto her own bed to grab a pillow.

Weiss cleared her throat to gain the attention of her friends. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Just don't let things get too steamy and we won't mind," Yang advised, looking like she was enjoying herself way too much.

"Yang!" Weiss screamed, wanting nothing more than to hide under the blanket. Ruby's embarrassed groan from above confirmed her reaction.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you. Seriously, you love each other and just made up after a bit of a stumble. Of course you'd like to cuddle up together. And besides, it's awesome to share a bed with someone you have feelings for, so go for it," Yang said.

"Thanks, Sis," Ruby replied and Weiss flashed her friend a smile to indicate all was good again.

"Ruby, did you set the alarm clock?" Blake asked.

"No, I did," Weiss said.

"I can't wait! Tomorrow's going to be fun!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Debatable," Yang grumbled. "First class is with Professor Port."

A collective groan sounded from all of them. Not even Weiss could find it in herself to look forward to an hour of his ramblings.

After a round of 'goodnight' rang out across the room, Ruby climbed into her bed, pillow in hand.

Scooting closer to the wall and laying on her side, Weiss felt herself relax when her girlfriend's familiar weight plopped down next to her. Ruby lay sideways too, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. "Much better," she purred, looking awfully pleased with herself.

"I agree," Weiss said and cupped Ruby's cheek, leaning in and giving her a slow kiss. "This is how it should be. I love you, Ruby."

"And I love you, Weiss. Goodnight."

* * *

"Blegh, why do I wake up so early?" Ruby complained and slowed down to catch her breath. Using her semblance and quick dashes was one thing, but sustained running sessions would still have her working up a sweat.

Pyrrha walked over to the outdoors drinking fountain and took a few gulps of water.

Blake smirked and quickly looked around to ensure they were alone. "So you can cuddle with Weiss all morning."

"I'm sure it's a cause worth the sacrifices," Pyrrha commented cheerfully.

Ruby nodded knowingly, unable to hide her pleased grin. The sun was peeking up above the treetops and warming her skin, yet the air was still pleasantly cool without being chilly. She loved this time of day, before the summer heat had caught on and dew was coloring the world in a myriad of sparkling little lights, beautifully outlining spider webs and grass alike. There was a serenity in this moment, before people were up and about and only the chirping of birds disturbed the otherwise perfect silence. "Yes, it's definitely worth it," she confirmed happily, nearly brimming with excitement over knowing that she would soon be able to cuddle with her girlfriend again.

 _Sleepy Weiss is pretty much the cutest thing there is on this planet. If I'm lucky, she'll even nuzzle into my neck and cling to me._

Pyrrha awkwardly cleared her throat, holding a borderline embarrassed expression "I'm sorry if this is perhaps blunt of me and I'm overstepping my bounds, but what's it like to be in a relationship?"

Ruby blinked and wiped the daydreaming goofy grin off of her face. She knew Pyrrha was a bit sheltered, but she'd assumed there had at least been someone whom she'd been involved with.

"You've never been in one?" Blake asked somewhat tepidly. Ruby barely managed to suppress a smirk at how her friend's bow almost imperceptibly twitched.

Pyrrha averted her gaze. "Sadly, no. There has never been much time for that. Combat training and studies occupied all of my free time. Or perhaps that's what I'd like to blame it on; I didn't spend much time looking for someone either." She had unconsciously pulled her arms closer to herself, like was trying to seek shelter.

It looked to Ruby like Pyrrha was very bothered by her lack of experience. "Well, you're only 17 so it's not a big deal. There's plenty of time and you shouldn't rush into something just so you can say you've had that kind of experience." she mused and tried to downplay the sudden lack of confidence Pyrrha had entrusted them with. If she had felt inexperienced and unsure of herself at 15, it was probably much worse for Pyrrha who was 17. Not that there was a lot of couples in the first or even second year student body, but among the 3rd and 4th years, it was more common. There was also something to be said about the expectations about society at large; the ideal seemed to be that once you hit the later part of your teens, you really should be involved with someone.

"And as for how it is… " she felt herself blush a bit as her mind immediately went to the more physical aspects of the girlfriend experience. "It's like you're just reassured that your best friend is around you… and you really want to protect them and always see them smile."

Pyrrha listened intently.

"The kissing is fun too," Ruby added, failing from boasting about their relationship, her lips pulling into a dopey grin.

"I'm sure it is," Pyrrha looked rather adorable as her complexion began to grow red. "You're right that there's no need to rush, though I must admit I'm fairly self-conscious about it. It just seems so." She looked up at the sky as she searched for words. "Natural for others. Like it happens by chance."

"I know how you're feeling, Pyrrha. I tend to overanalyze matters too," Blake said, adding, "But I think what's important is to see if you have any interest and then let yourself get carried along with it."

"It'll be fine, Pyrrha! Just you wait, I'm sure there's someone for you out there," Ruby encouraged, surreptitiously winking at Blake. For her part, Blake gave her an exasperated look when Pyrrha looked elsewhere for a moment.

 _They would be adorable together. I can imagine both of them sitting there and blushing and barely being able to look at each other. For all of her mature romance novels, Blake is a lot shyer than she lets on._

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. There was something else I wanted to ask you as well; Have you had any chance to look at the coursework yet?" The attempt to switch topic was clear, and they obliged Pyrrha. In suited Ruby's needs perfectly, as the plan she and Blake had devised hinged on them talking about pretty much anything besides relationships. Not that it was much of a plan if she was honest with herself; more than anything, it consisted of her being there for Blake and pushing her along if she needed a confidence boost.

"We did read ahead a bit and it looks like the first weeks will not be overly difficult. That said, I still think it's a good to get a head start to prepare for chapter 3 in the dust theory textbook. The math and chemistry there is fairly complex," Blake explained.

After a few minutes of discussion, they felt well-rested enough and set out on another five laps around the school before calling it a day. Ruby spent the laps planning out training routines and what she could fit into the new schedules without sacrificing too much free time. Once done, and panting and exhausted again, they drank near another fountain before deciding to call it a day and began to walk back to the dorms.

Ruby gave Blake's shoulder an encouraging pat when Pyrrha wasn't looking, nodding for her to go ahead.

"Pyrrha, I… was wondering if you would like to come with me to Vale on Saturday or Sunday," Blake asked.

"That sounds grand," the girl replied, though looking momentarily puzzled. "You're not going with Yang?"

"I spend a lot of time with Yang already, and I consider you a friend, but we haven't really gotten to know each other too well, so I was hoping we could work on that. Only if it's not inconvenient for you though," Blake explained, perhaps a bit too hastily in Ruby's opinion. It was okay though; Pyrrha probably wouldn't catch on from that. More importantly, Blake had actually asked Pyrrha to come along. Ruby had to suppress an urge to pull her friend into a hug.

"Oh no, it's fine. I will need to pick up supplies for my gear but otherwise I don't have anything I need to do." Pyrrha looked rather enthusiastic over the prospect and Ruby was secretly cheering from the sidelines. "Besides, you're right that we don't spend much time together, and I consider you a friend as well. A day out sounds grand and the perfect way of correcting that."

Blake smiled, her cheeks tinting the fainitest red. "Great, I look forward to it."

 _Well done, Blake!_

Pyrrha then looked at the clock. "I need to go back soon. Same time tomorrow for our run?"

"Yeah, why no- oh wait, Weiss was wondering if she can join?" Ruby asked. "Can we maybe move it to evenings or will that not work out for you?"

Pyrrha tilted her head in thought. "I'm afraid not, at least not right now. Jaune and I train together during most evenings and, besides, I think Weiss would need a gentler introduction than joining us from the get-go."

"Yeah, that's true. She relies on her glyphs and precision strikes a lot, so her stamina isn't the best." Pyrrha had a good point, Ruby conceded rather unwillingly.

She was sure Weiss would survive a lap or two, but then she'd just have to sit down and catch her breath while the others ran literal circles around her. That would be discouraging to her if anything, or maybe it would work the other way and Weiss would drive herself to the edge of exhaustion in trying to keep up. With Weiss, both scenarios seemed plausible, and Ruby didn't want to subject her girlfriend to that.

 _I guess that means I'll have to be her personal trainer! We'll set up a short jogging routine in the evenings, probably around 7 or so?_

After bidding each other goodbye for now, Blake and Ruby headed towards the communal showers, while Pyrrha went back to the dorm.

When they stepped inside, Ruby immediately wrapped Blake in a tight hug. "You did it!" She giggled and jumped up and down, finally able to show her excitement.

"I did. What a nerve-wracking experience asking her was, but I somehow managed. Thank you, Ruby," Blake said as she squeezed back before disentangling and opening her locker. She looked moderately ruffled from Ruby's outburst, making her feel slightly embarrassed.

As she showered, Ruby pondered how Blake would've reacted if Pyrrha had decided to shower with them. "Sucks that Pyrrha didn't shower with us, right?" she teased.

"I wouldn't have looked," Blake defended, her voice shrill and definitely flustered.

 _Teasing her is so much fun!_

Ruby began to giggle but it turned into a shriek when Blake suddenly threw a handful of icy cold water into her shower stall. She immediately dove towards the far corner, ready to dodge another volley. "Blake, that was mean!"

"Oh?" Blake's voice was mocking. "Tell me you didn't deserve it."

Ruby groaned "I kinda did. Sorry, I just never knew seeing a friend in love could be so much fun."

"It's fine, Ruby. I promise you can finish the shower without fearing for your life."

After she was done showering and had dressed into a loose red t-shirt and fresh pair of jogging shorts, Ruby stretched her leg muscles to mitigate the oncoming soreness. She was pretty tired from running, and while the shower had invigorated her somewhat, being lazy in bed for an hour would still be nice. A quick change of clothes and some light touches with her makeup kit was all that was left before she was ready to start the day.

 _I should ask Weiss to teach me more about that stuff. We never really got around to it during the break, but it's pretty fun. I want to learn more!_

Having gotten used to applying a very basic amount of makeup, consisting of mascara, foundation and a little bit of blush, Ruby could appreciate the little extra confidence boost. Being cute and beautiful for Weiss' sake was important, but she found it equally rewarding to spend that effort on taking care of her appearance.

 _Plus it makes me look less like a little kid._

Ruby knew she was trying to compensate for her young age relative to everyone else at Beacon, but her philosophical outlook on that had begun to shift more towards accepting that there wasn't anything wrong with that. Together with her having fully caught up with the curriculum, she felt she was doing pretty great.

On their way back, she purchased two protein bars in a vending machine to hold them over until breakfast. "Here," she said and held them up for Blake to take her pick.

"Thank you," Blake said and began to nibble on the chocolate-coconut bar, accepting the token of apology without hesitation.

Ruby made a dismissive gesture with her hand and smiled at her, her mouth a bit too full with the strawberry-flavored bar to speak. She appreciated that Blake had not opted for her favorite flavor.

Once they were close to their dorm room, Blake tapped on Ruby's shoulder and motioned for her to follow her into the communal kitchen.

"Thanks for the encouragement yesterday, Ruby," Blake said once she had ensured they were alone. "I still have trouble believing I've secured some alone time with her."

Ruby smiled at her. "It's fine! So, nervous?" The unhealthy desire to continue to prod Blake over every little aspect of the infatuation reared its head again. Ruby idly wondered if Yang had felt this way when she first noticed her falling for Weiss. Probably.

 _Better not go overboard though; I don't want to make her feeling like she's not having the space she needs._

Blake blushed. "Very. I know I shouldn't, but I have the entire week ahead of me to come up with unreasonable and disastrous scenarios that will not happen." A wry smile pulled at her lips over the admission.

"It'll be fine. I know it and you know it too." Ruby took a note from Yang and slung an arm around Blake. It didn't have quite the same effect due to their height difference. "I'm pretty sure it's like that for everyone, but when I asked Weiss out I was a nervous mess." She let out a laugh. "What you saw after we got back was nothing compared to how I messed up and stuttered when I asked her." Internally, she wanted to bury that detail of her confession deep enough to never bring it up again. It had been super embarrassing.

 _I wonder of Weiss remembers it though… she was just as nervous as I was, and probably in a similar daze after the confession._

"I can imagine; it must've been nerve-wracking. Speaking of Weiss, how did you make up with her yesterday?" Blake asked, deciding to sit down on a chair. She began to stretch her shoulder, letting out a satisfied hum. "I didn't want to ask then and risk affecting the mood."

Ruby appreciated the tact, and didn't mind to quickly go over what she and Weiss had talked about. "We agreed that we failed to communicate. I just assumed that Weiss was okay with showing more physical affection publicly, and Weiss kept it to herself instead of speaking to me. We both could have handled that a lot better, though between you and me, I definitely screwed up more." She exhaled slowly. "Weiss will seek out a counselor either here at school or in Vale. That's probably a good idea; it doesn't look she's able to shrug off what she was raised to believe as easily as we both thought."

Blake nodded, holding a contemplative expression. "That may be needed. I wish she could just let go of all her worries. It shows already that she's holding back compared to on Patch."

Ruby chuckled glumly. "I know, but she's getting there. She wants to change, probably more than either of us understand."

"I think counseling is what she needs. Was that her own suggestion?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded.

"I'm sure talking to a therapist will help her. She has us, but it's not the same for good reasons." Blake stretched her other shoulder. "I'm glad you could make up so quickly. It's hard to imagine the two of you not being inseparable."

"Sorry again for ruining yesterday;" Ruby apologized.

"Don't worry. Hiccups happen," Blake replied with a shrug.

"Speaking about that, thanks again for letting us share a bed. I'm pretty sure I would've had withdrawal symptoms otherwise." Ruby would never have thought the day would come when she looked forward to going to bed, but holding Weiss was just so irresistible and now she'd get to do it every night!

Blake smirked. "No problem." She grew quiet then as she mulled something over. "I'm worried about Weiss," she revealed, giving Ruby a rueful smile. "Never thought a Schnee would be one of my best friend, yet there I am. Weiss is a lot more fragile when it comes to personal matters than she appears."

Ruby's heart ached over the truth of that. The girl she had initially thought to be stuck-up and mean had just suffered from a very flawed upbringing and hadn't known better. Coaxing Weiss out of her shell and showing her it was okay to trust, laugh, and goof off had been a long process. She thought back to how her dad had once explained that bullies were sometimes people who were hurting the most.

 _Thanks for the advice dad. I wonder if Weiss and I would've been together if you hadn't taught me that._

"Has she spoken to you about what she's been through? Like, past stuff," Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged. "I've pieced some of it together, but she hasn't told me much more than what we all know about how she repressed herself and believed there was something wrong with her. I'm sure there's a lot beneath the surface she's kept to herself though."

Memories from the night they'd spent reading the novel together flashed through Ruby mind. She's gained a much better understanding of how deeply Weiss' fears were rooted. What else could a lifetime of hiding and feeling downright defective do to you? And that was on top of having lost her mother at an early age and a father who was ruthless and mean.

 _God, Weiss has been through a lot. Imagine if she hadn't rebelled and enrolled at Beacon. Whenever I meet Winter I'll have to thank her for planting the idea in Weiss that she could take control of her life._

"I talked with her during the break and learned a lot… she hasn't had it easy, let's just say that. But she's not discouraged by what happened and wants to move forward. Thanks for recommending that book to her, by the way," Ruby said.

Blake looked moderately embarrassed and happy at the same time. " _Under the Pale Moonlight_ helped her?"

"Yup," Ruby confirmed, idly scraping with a shoe on the floor. "We," she gulped, "read it together." She averted her gaze. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have admitted to it, but Blake deserved to know.

Blake was unable to keep from laughing. Ruby cocked her head questioningly and Blake elaborated. "I teased her about it and suggested that she should ' _study_ ' it together with you, but I didn't imagine she would go ahead with it. She vehemently denied that would ever happen."

That explained a lot. It was funny how a lot of things Weiss had first shot down ended up happening. Reading that book or taking a shower together were two prime examples.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too. Actually - and keep this a secret between us -" she leaned in conspiratorially towards Blake, unable to keep the grin off her face from the memory. "I caught her reading it."

Blake huffed with restrained laughter. "How did she react?"

Ruby chuckled. "She freaked out and tried to hide it." She fell into a fit of giggles from the memory. In hindsight, it was an adorable reaction. "Thanks, Blake. I think that if you hadn't given the book to her, she wouldn't have opened herself up to me like that. Intimacy was a touchy subject that she kind of," she waved her arm around for emphasis, "avoided and wasn't really able to deal with on her own."

Blake nodded, looking pleased with herself. "Good, that was partially why I gave it to her. I saw how scared she was and wondered if I could do something for her. Then an opportunity came along when we were in Vale and I decided to go with it."

Ruby thought it best to not ask any further. It was an open secret in the team what some of Blake's literature consisted of, but best to not say it out loud and risk Blake knowing that she had maybe, just maybe, browsed some of said litterature a few times. "Yeah, it really helped us."

Blake gave her a humorous look. "Let me know if you need the dorm room for an hour or two and I can make Yang and myself scarce."

Ruby's face burned from the sudden offer. "Thanks, Blake. I was kinda wondering how I was going to bring that up. Can we go back now?"

"Smooth way of changing the subject, but sure, let's go back. It's 6:12 now so plenty of time for you to cuddle with Weiss," Blake teased.

Ruby didn't dare say anything more, feeling incredibly awkward after Blake's offer. She appreciated it, having worried about how Weiss and her would get enough alone time on occasion. Mustering up the courage to ask Blake, or Yang for that matter, to stay away…

 _I can't even imagine saying that to them! Maybe the stars will align and they'll just magically not be around every now and then. Yang's probably planning to continue to give us space, so the chance isn't zero._

A very basic need for privacy was now causing Ruby a conundrum. She hadn't anticipated this, but probably should have. Making out and getting caught was bearable. Having sex and getting caught - not so much. She supposed she'd have to think on this for a while and speak with Weiss.

They walked back into the dorm room and Blake pulled a book from the shelf. The early morning light made the room bright enough to read without any artificial light sources.

Ruby's gaze wandered to her girlfriend and what she saw immediately made a smile pull at her lips. Wearing a nightgown as usual, Weiss had kicked the blanket off down to her midsection and had somehow managed to grab one of Ruby's pillows, pressing her face against it and hugging it close to herself as she lay sideways.

"Wow," Blake whispered from the other side of the room. Yang's snoring above her was not disturbed in the slightest. "That's adorable."

"It seems she missed me," Ruby replied with a grin. Pulling up her Scroll, she took a few pictures for safekeeping before slipping into bed and gently beginning to pry the pillow away from Weiss.

Weiss let out a small whine of discomfort and futilely pawed after the pillow.

 _Oh my God, how's anyone allowed to be so cute?!_

Craning her neck to look at Blake, her friend gave her a thumbs up.

She had to stifle a laugh as Weiss' brow furrowed before growing serene again as Ruby moved into the place of the pillow. Dainty arms automatically wrapped around her and Weiss pressed herself close, burrowing her face in Ruby's chest.

"I'm here Weiss," she whispered and tightened her hold on the beautiful girl she loved, gently patting her head. Weiss was a very clingy sleeper. Ruby wondered if there was a reason for that, hoping that it wasn't some subconscious way for her to make up for the loneliness she'd felt most of her life. But if it was, Ruby would do her very best to make her feel safe.

Shuffling around slightly to move her leg into a more comfortable position, she nuzzled into Weiss' mane of hair and pulled the blanket over them.

Time passed as she lay there and thought back to the break, to yesterday, to school and a myriad of other things. Weiss would occasionally move about or mumble something incomprehensible in her sleep. She made sure to press plenty of feather-light kisses to her girlfriend's forehead whenever that happened. At one point Ruby even had to wipe some drool away from her, which was almost criminally cute.

Soft footsteps approached the bed all too soon.

"The alarm will go off in 5, Ruby."

"Thanks, Blake, I'll wake her up."

Blake hummed in acknowledgement, then turned off the alarm clock and headed into the bathroom.

"Weiss?" Ruby began to whisper in a slow melodic voice. She scooted away, carefully lifting Weiss' arms away from her, just far enough that she could wiggle down and be on eye-level with her. Repeating her name, Ruby gently shook her girlfriend's arm. "Time to wake up."

Weiss groaned and sighed before her eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily in the morning light.

"Ruby?"

The momentary confusion made Weiss impossibly enough all the cuter, and Ruby had to restrain the urge that told her to press Weiss as close as humanly possible against her. It was kind of similar to how she always felt when she saw a cute puppy – a fact she had no intention of revealing to Weiss anytime soon. "Good morning, sleepy head," she whispered instead, stroking a few stray strands of hair away from her face and gently running her hand across Weiss' hairline.

"Good morning." After blinking a few times and hiding a yawn behind her hand, Weiss seemed to understand what was happening and a heart-melting smile spread over her face. "I think I can get used to this."

"What? Waking up to seeing my face next to you every morning?" Ruby teased softly, her lips twitching into a grin.

Weiss nodded and leaned over, capturing her girlfriend's lips. Weiss gripped her t-shirt with one hand, the other pulling Ruby towards her as they exchanged one slow kiss after another, before pulling Ruby into a hug. "Yes, precisely that. Is Yang still asleep?"

"Yeah." Yang's heavy snoring in the background accentuated her confirmation.

"And Blake?" Weiss asked, glancing around the room.

"In the shower."

Weiss giggled. "Good." Holding her securely in her grasp, Weiss then began to pepper her face with kisses, making Ruby squirm as her hot breath and stray strands of hair tickled her. She playfully tried to get away, causing Weiss to try all the harder to pin her down. It wasn't a difficult choice for Ruby to forfeit and allow Weiss to kiss her some more; her girlfriend promptly took the invite and used her elbows for leverage to lean over Ruby and lock her in place.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's lower back, coaxing her to straddle her and lay down on top of her instead. It was much better this way, where she could feel all of Weiss pressed up against her.

Their tongues met, and Weiss spent the next minute slowly exploring her mouth, occasionally nibbling on her lips. Ruby offered some challenge back, but was for the most part content with letting Weiss take the lead and do what she wished.

As they kissed, Weiss' fingers wound into Ruby's hair and caressed her skin, trailing the contours of her face. It was sensual, in that deliberately lazy sort of way. Ruby found herself relaxing more and more, content to ignore her more salacious urges and simply enjoy their closeness.

Under the blanket, Ruby ran her hand slowly over her girlfriend's back over the nightgown, while her other hand cupped and occasionally squeezed Weiss' rear above the same fabric. Weiss seemed to approve, and Ruby closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation of making out with her love.

After a minute, Ruby let her other hand fall down to Weiss' rear, cupping one cheek with each hand. She giggled when Weiss let out a startled and totally adorable noise, but was shut up by Weiss kissing her again.

They made out for another two minutes, their hands slowly moving along their bodies to explore. Weiss' braved her embarrassment and used her right hand to play with Ruby's chest again, much to her delight.

Both girls' breathing was slightly strained by now, but they didn't progress beyond that, this level of intimacy already too daring for a lazy morning when they didn't have the dorm to themselves. Had they been alone though, Ruby would've pushed her luck and sought out more. Heaven's knew she wanted to experience that shared euphoria again with Weiss.

Just thinking about teasing her by exploring under Weiss' nightgown, running her fingers over her bare back and down over her panty-clad butt, then slowly pulling down her underwear and moving a finger up along her thigh until… a shudder of desire went through her. Suffice to say, she was glad she had the willpower to hold back and not give in to the aching need between her legs and the dampness she could feel beginning to pool there.

When they heard the shower turn off, they hastily disentangled themselves from each other. Weiss plopped down next to her again, and they both decided that just resting there together, fingers interlaced, was the best way to spend the remainder of the morning.

"Whoops, I think we got carried away," Ruby whispered and giggled.

Yang's snoring in the background continued unperturbed throughout it at all. Weiss looked so happy and Ruby's heart swelled with affection. It was like yesterday hadn't happened.

"Yes, sorry. I was just so happy" Weiss whispered back. Her cheeks were rosey and her entire demeanour was one of restrained affection and joy, like she could pounce at any moment and hug her until it hurt.

 _This is what I want her to always look like. So happy she almost doesn't know what to do._

"Me too," Ruby replied gently.

"What time is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby craned her neck to look at the clock. "A few minutes after seven."

"Did you go on your morning run?"

Rub hummed for confirmation. "Yeah, it was nice. Blake did it by the way." At Weiss' momentary look of puzzlement, she elaborated. "She asked Pyrrha to come with her to Vale and hang out. Pyrrha accepted."

"That's great. Is she nervous?"

"Yup, totally, but she's aware that her nervousness isn't rational, so I don't think we have to be too concerned about her," Ruby explained.

Weiss nodded and then yawned again. For not the first time that day, Ruby found herself wondering how anyone could be so cute. She giggled. "I found you hugging a pillow when I came back."

Weiss huffed and blushed noticeably. "It's your fault for leaving me alone."

"I took pictures before I joined you in bed." Ruby tried to keep her grin in check, but she was sure she didn't manage it very well.

Her girlfriend let out a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. "I want to be mad at you for taking such embarrassing pictures, but I really can't. Just don't spread them to our friends, and I will not withhold kisses."

Leaning in and giving Weiss another quick kiss, Ruby couldn't resist the urge to tease her further. "You're totally like a sloth. Somehow you always end up resting on me whenever I wake up."

Despite looking rather embarrassed, Weiss shrugged and smiled fondly at her. "You're simply irresistible."

They had to eventually go up when Blake exited the bathroom and began to wake Yang. Ruby occupied the bathroom next, quickly washing her face and changing into her school uniform before putting on a little bit of makeup.

"Good morning Yang," Ruby greeted when she was done.

Yang looked visibly tired. "Morning," was all she said and then headed into the bathroom, clothes in one hand.

Ruby was looking out the window and taking in the beautiful morning, when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Weiss' eyes were on her. Turning around, she caught how her girlfriend's gaze darted away from her school uniform.

She somehow managed to keep a poker face. "What is it?"

"You're cute," Weiss said, blushing ever so slightly.

Ruby smiled at her and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "You too." She realized that she really wanted to see wanted to see Weiss in her uniform. Maybe it wasn't particularly wholesome, but she had some exciting plans revolving around that particular set of garments.

After Yang was done, Weiss went into the bathroom to change, causing Ruby's anticipation to grow while she browsed on her Scroll. When Weiss walked out, Ruby had an epiphany: Weiss Schnee in a school uniform was not only cute, it was downright _hot_.

Sure, she had always known that, but after not seeing Weiss in it for two weeks, she _understood_ it. Weiss caught her staring, but she made no attempt to avert her gaze.

"Beautiful," Ruby complemented, taking pride in how happy Weiss looked, and how her ears turned so adorably red. Weiss' fair complexion was a treat for many reasons.

"Thank you, Ruby." Despite her bashfulness, Weiss twirled around and allowed her skirt to flutter tantalizingly, her ponytail trailing her slender form. "It feels a bit stiff though. I had grown rather fond of casual wear."

Ruby gulped. Weiss in a school uniform was indeed hot. Her eyes were drawn to her smooth thighs, accentuated by the knee-length stockings.

 _I wish we were alone in the room right now… but then we'd miss class._

"Yeah, I'll miss t-shirt and shorts too," she said. Mindful of her sister's propensity for embarrassing her, she averted her eyes and begun to gather the necessary materials for class, both for Weiss and herself.

It would take all her willpower to not drool over Weiss today.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Apologies for the delay in updating. Work has been tough lately, with me having to put in extra hours that leaves me drained.**

 **Question: Since I don't post too frequently, do you guys want a quick recap before the start of the chapter to jog your memory?**

 **Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.**


End file.
